The eye
by Kampfautor
Summary: Durch einen rätselhaften Traum findet Harry seine wahre Bestimmung heraus: Er wird der Anführer einer dritten Seite im Krieg! Doch es gibt einige Probleme: Harry kann nicht töten und seine Freunde bereiten ihm einige Schwierigkeiten! RB/HP
1. Prolog

Heyho,

Hier mal eine FF von mir.

Sie ist bereits auf ff.de und einige Kapitel somit voraus.

Der Prolog ist etwas kurz, und die Kapitel leider auch, aber dafür kommen sie einigermaßen schnell!

**Titel**:The eye

**Genre**: Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash

**Pairing**: Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

**S****ummary: **Durch einen rätselhaften Traum findet Harry seine wahre Bestimmung heraus: Er wird der Anführer einer dritten Seite im Krieg! Doch es gibt einige Probleme: Harry kann nicht töten und seine Freunde bereiten ihm einigeSchwierigkeiten! RB/HP

"…" Reden

… Denken

Prolog

_Dunkelheit… _

_Ein herber Angstgeruch…_

_Hektischer Atem…_

_Das Klirre einer Eisenkette…_

_Eine Tür quietscht… _

_wird geöffnet… wieder geschlossen…_

_Tiefste Dunkelheit…_

_Ein ängstliches Wimmern…_

_"Wer ist da?"_

_Angst…. _

_Nackte Angst…_

_Schritte… _

_Wimmern… _

_Scharben der Eisenkette auf dem harten Boden…_

_"Wer…wer ist da? B..b…b..bitte verschone mich!"_

_Panik schwingt in der Stimme mit.._

_Plötzlich.. _

_Glühende, smaragdgrüne Augen…_

_mitten in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit… leuchtend.. Kalt…. MÖRDERISCH!_

_…ein letzter Schrei….._

_eine Schwertklinge… mit Blut verschmiert.. _

_Wird aus dem Körper gezogen…_

_Ein letzter, rasselnder Atemzug… _

_Und dann…_

_.…Stille…_

_Grüne Augen schließen sich…_

_Die Tür öffnet sich…_

_Und schließt sich wieder…_

_…Stille…_

_…eine Leiche…_

_…und an der Wand…_

_…mit neongrüner, leuchtender Farbe…._

_… ein Auge!_

Tbc

Reviews?

lieb gut


	2. Smaragdgrüne Augen

Heyho,

Hier ich stell schon mal das erste Kapitel rein.

Alle zwei Tage kommt dann ein neues, bis die FF hier auf dem selben Stand ist.

* * *

**Titel**:The eye

**Genre**: Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash

**Pairing**: Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

**Summary: **Durch einen rätselhaften Traum findet Harry seine wahre Bestimmung heraus: Er wird der Anführer einer dritten Seite im Krieg! Doch es gibt einige Probleme: Harry kann nicht töten und seine Freunde bereiten ihm einige Schwierigkeiten! RB/HP

* * *

"…" Reden

+…+ Denken

* * *

Smaragdgrüne Augen

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah"Harry saß senkrecht in seinem Bett, hektisch nach Luft schnappend, wie nach einem Marathonlauf.

Sein Körper zitterte heftig von seinem Alptraum und sein Schlafanzug klebte Schweißnass an ihm.

Panisch suchten seine smaragdgrünen Augen den Raum ab, erfassten jede noch so dunkle Ecke, die nicht vom herein scheinenden Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde.

Doch er konnte nichts auffälliges im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors entdecken.

Glücklicherweise war keiner seiner Mitbewohner durch seinen Schrei aufgewacht, was er durch das laute Schnarchen der anderen bemerkte.

Erleichtert ließ sich Harry zurück in seine Kissen sinken, realisierend, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war.

Sein Atem verlangsamte sich und seine Gedanken klärten sich.

"Oh mein Gott" stöhnte Harry.Der Traum hatte ihn ganz schön mitgenommen, vor allem weil er ihn aus der Perspektive des jetzt toten Menschens erlebt hatte.

Harry konnte noch genau die Klinge des Schwertes in der Nähe seines Herzens spüren, die Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, und die Gänsehaut, die er bekam, als er die grünen, mörderischen Augen sah.

Dieser Traum war so real für ihn gewesen, dass er all das noch spüren konnte und noch allzu gut in Erinnerung hatte.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend versuchte Harry diese Gefühle zu verdrängen um über seinen Traum nachdenken zu können.

+Wer war die Person mit den grünen Augen? Sie kamen mir so bekannt vor… und wie konnten sie denn in der Dunkelheit so leuchten? Außer den Augen habe ich nichts erkennen können. Und was sollte das grüne Auge an der Wand bedeuten? Oh mein Gott, es hat sich alles so real angefühlt! Vielleicht war es ja gar kein Traum… sonder.. Eine Vision! Aber… wo war Voldemort? Wenn es eine Vision von ihm war, dann muss er doch auch dort gewesen sein. War Voldemort der Gefangene? Nein.. Nein das hätte ich gespürt. Bei Merlins Bart, wieso fällt mir einfach nicht ein, zu wem diese Augen gehören?+

Harry überlegte noch lange, doch er kam einfach nicht auf eine Lösung. So schlief er erst in den frühen Morgenstunden über diesen Gedanken ein.

"…ry"

"Harry.. Wach verdammt noch mal auf!"

Heftig wurde er an der Schulter geschüttelt.

"Wus ´n los?" nuschelte Harry noch verschlafen und öffnete träge seine Augen.

"Verdammt Harry! Wir haben verschlafen! In 5 Minuten habe wir Zaubertränke!"

Von Rons Worten aufgeschreckt sprang Harry aus seinem Bett, schnappte sich seine Brille und mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch verwandelte sich sein Schlafanzug in die Schulkleidung.

Ron gab ihm schnell seine Tasche mit den Büchern und zu zweit stürmten sie aus dem Schlafsaal in Richtung Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.

"Mister Potter und Mister Weasley, sie sind zu spät!", schnarrte Professor Snape als die zwei das Zimmer mit zehn Minuten Verspätung betraten, während die Slytherins frech kicherten.

Ron setzte sich Kommentarlos neben Hermine, aber Harry… Nun ja… Seine Reaktion lässt sich nur dadurch rechtfertigen, dass er in der Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte und dass der Traum ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Außerdem wurde er unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, nur um kurze Zeit später von seinem Lehrer angeschnauzt zu werden.

Durch dies alles sehr gereizt fuhr Harry den Tränkemeister an: "Ach ne, da wär´ ich jetzt gar nicht draufgekommen!"

Die ganze Klasse, besehend aus Gryffindor und Slytherin starrte ihn sprachlos an.

"Potter, Nachsitzen, heute Abend, 20 Uhr!" schrie Snape schon fast.

Unbeeindruckt setzte sich Harry an seinen Platz neben Seamus, lächelte Snape fast schon lieb an und fragte dann zuckersüß: "Professor, ich freue mich auch schon auf heute Abend. Aber wollen sie ihre Unterricht weiterhin durch solch unnötige Aussagen unterbrechen? Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, heute noch einen Trank zu brauen, denn sonst wäre ES UMSONST GEWESEN SO FRÜH AUFZUSTEHEN" Der-Junge-der-lebt schrie gegen Ende hin, da er auf so etwas echt keine Lust hatte, und eh total gereizt war.

"Raus! Sofort!" war Snapes einziges Kommentar dazu.

Mit hoch gehobenen Kopf packte Harry seine Tasche und stolzierte an den gaffenden Mitschülern vorbei in Richtung Tür.

Als Ausdruck seiner so guten Laune gab die Tür beim Schließen ein sehr schönes Geräusch von sich.

Unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt stapfte Harry zum See und ließ sich dort unter einem Baum nieder.

Erst jetzt realisierte er, was genau er eben in Zaubertränke vollbracht hatte.

+Na toll, das Nachsitzen heute Abend wird sicherlich nicht gerade so super sein. Snape wird mich sicherlich richtig fertig machen!+ dachte Harry.

Doch seine Gedanken wanderten schnell wieder zu seinem Traum. Der-Junge-der-lebt fragte sich die ganze Zeit woher er diese Augen kannte, doch es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

Verzweifelt ließ sich Harry auf den Rücken fallen und starrte in den Himmel.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich um den Traum und so merkte er wieder einmal nicht, wie seine Augen immer schwerer wurde und er langsam einschlief.

Etwas kitzelte Harry an der Nase.

Mit seiner linken Hand versuchte er dieses Etwas zu verscheuchen, doch es funktionierte nicht so wirklich.

Also drehte er sich einfach auf den Bauch.

Aber dann kitzelte ihn dieses Etwas an seinem Rücken, genau dort, wo etwas Haut zwischen seiner Hose und seinem T-Shirt herausschaute.

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd versuchte der-Junge-der-lebt erneut das unerwünschte Etwas zu verscheuchen, allerdings wieder ohne Erfolg.

Mit einem "Verdammt noch mal" drehte sich Harry erneut um, setzte sich auf und blickte sich, nach dem nervenden Etwas suchend, um.

Und da saß er auch, in Form eines grinsenden Seamus mit einem langen Grashalm in der Hand.

Leicht aufstöhnend bewegte Harry seine schmerzenden Muskeln, die das Schlafen im Gras nicht gerade begeistert hatte.

"Mensch Seamus, was sollte das?" fragte Harry noch leicht verschlafen.

Das Grinsen des Iren wurde noch größer.

"Kumpel, du hast den ganzen Unterricht verschlafen. Ganz Gryffindor sucht dich!"

"Oh nein, wie spät ist es denn?"

"19.30 Uhr"

Schockiert starrte Harry Seamus an.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es um sie herum schon leicht dunkel wurde.

"Ich muss in einer halben Stunde bei Snape sein!"

"Na dann viel Spaß!" Mit diesen Worten stand der Ire auf, klopfte Harry noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging langsam ins Schloss.

Auch der Held der Zaubererwelt stand auf und streckte sich noch mal, wobei seine Knochen lautstark protestierten.

Lustlos schnappte er sich seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snape.

Als er an der Großen Halle vorbei kam meldete sich sein Magen lautstark zu Wort, doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit, denn er wollte seinen Lehrer nicht noch mehr verärgern.

Dieser hatte bestimmt eine mörderisch "gute" Laune.

Pünktlich um 20.00 Uhr stand Harry vor der Tür seines Zaubertränkelehrers, doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich überwinden anzuklopfen.

Aber diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als diese Tür plötzlich aufging und ein nachdenklicher Blaise Zabini aus dem Raum trat, ihm kurz zunickte und dann den Korridor zu Slytherin einschlug.

Den Kopf über dieses wundersame Verhalten schüttelnd, ging Harry durch die Tür und stellte sich seinem momentanen schlimmsten Alptraum: ein zorniger Severus Snape.

"Potter, Sie sind zu spät!" begrüßte ihn dieser.

+Der Satz kommt mir merkwürdig bekannt vor+ dachte Harry innerlich schmunzelnd.

"Geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab und dann folgen sie mir zu ihrer Aufgabe für heute Abend"

Kein Anschiss? Kein Anschreien heute Abend?

Der Gryffindor gab seinem Lehrer widerstreben seinen Zauberstab und folgte diesem in eine kleine Kammer.

Dort erwartete ihn eine Schale voller toter Frösche. Diese musste er von Hand auseinander nehmen, ohne Magie zu benutzen.

Nach dem knappen Erklären dieser Aufgabe ließ Snape den Teenager allein mit den Fröschen.

Dies war eine sehr ekelige Angelegenheit und Harry wurde dabei leicht schlecht, doch er kämpfte sich durch alle Frösche tapfer hindurch.

Doch seine Hände und Arme waren danach sehr schmutzig und er wollte sich schnell die Hände waschen, bevor er zu Snape ging um ihn von seinem "Erfolg" zu erzählen.

Also ging der-Junge-mit-den-schmutzigen-Händen zum Waschbecken in dieser kleinen Kammer.

Er wusch sich ausgiebig, trocknete sich ab und schaute dann auf…

…direkt in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen…

In die Augen aus seinem Traum…

* * *

tbc

reviews?


	3. Gefühle und Gedanken

Auch wenn es hier leichte Andeutungen gibt: Harry hat keine Superkräfte und beherrscht nicht alles gleich beim ersten Mal. Das Wissen, das er sich aneignet, muss er genauso lernen und üben wie jeder andere auch!ok jetzt kommt aber wirklich das KapitelViel spaß!

* * *

**Gefühle und Gedanken**

Schockiert starrte Harry in sein Spiegelbild.

Smaragdgrüne Augen...

Wieso war er da nicht schon vorher drauf gekommen? ER war der Typ mit den smaragdgrünen Augen!

ER hat den Gefangenen in seinem Traum mit so kalten und mörderischen Augen angesehen!

ER hat den Gefangenen getötet!Und ER hat das leuchtende Auge an die Wand gezaubert!

Scharf zog Harry die Luft ein. Was sollte das bedeuten?

ER sollte ein Mörder sein?

_+Oh mein Gott! Ich… ich? Ein Mörder?+_

Jetzt stellte sich noch die Frage warum er diesen Mann umgebracht hat, warum seine Augen im Dunkeln geleuchtet haben und ob er nicht doch zu viel in diesen Traum hineininterpretierte.

_+Es war doch nur ein Traum… oder? Ein ganz normaler Traum, ein einfacher Streich meiner Phantasie! Ich bin kein Mörder… Ich kann einfach keiner sein! … Oder vielleicht doch? Ich muss Voldemort töten… das sagt zumindest die Prophezeiung! Verdammt! Wieso muss es immer mich treffen?+_

Harry wurde immer verzweifelter.

Er hatte in den Sommerferien viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken. Sirius´ Tod hatte ihn schwer mitgenommen und in ein tiefes Loch gezogen., denn er war für den Gryffindor zu einem Vaterersatz geworden….

Und dann war er wegen Harry gestorben! Denn Harry war damals ohne nachzudenken mit seinen Freunden ins Ministerium gestürmt.

So gab sich der-Junge-der-lebt de Schuld am Tod seines Patenonkels.Bei den Dursleys war er vor sich hinvegetiert, er hat nichts gegessen und viel über seinen Patenonkel und die Prophezeiung nachgedacht. Und je mehr er über sein Schicksal nachgedacht hatte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er kein Mörder sein wollte, denn allein bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Aber er musste Voldemort irgendwie besiegen, wenn er nicht schon in seinen jungen Jahren sterben wollte. Also suchte Harry seit dem nach einer Lösung seines Problems.

In den Sommerferien hatte Harry all seine Schulbücher durchgeschaut und so ganz nebenbei noch den Stoff der letzten Jahre wiederholt.

Da er sich von den Gedanken an seinen Paten ablenken wollte vertiefe er sich in seine Suche, sodass er den Schulstoff am Ende der Ferien perfekt beherrschte.

Und seit dem 1. September saß er in jeder freien Minute in der Bibliothek und arbeitete auch dort alle Bücher, die ihm irgendwie helfen könnten, durch. Sein Wissen nahm dadurch jeden Tag etwas zu und dies zeigte sich 4 Woche nach Schulbeginn schon an seinen wesentlich besseren Noten.

Jedes einzelne Buch, dass er noch nicht gelesen hatte, gab ihm Hoffnung, dass er nicht töten musste.

Doch all diese Hoffnung zerstörte sich nun als er weiterhin in seine eigenen Augen schaute.

Natürlich war das letzte Nacht nur ein Traum, doch er wirkte so realistisch und Harry konnte tief in sich irgendwie spüren, dass dieser Traum wahr war und dass es so etwas wie ein "Zeichen" sein sollte.

Und als all seine Hoffnung wegen einem einfachen Spiegel zerstört wurde, spürte Harry erst die ganze Last auf seinen Schultern.

Die ganze Zaubererwelt sah in ihm einen Helden… ihre Erlöser!

Sein Patenonkel war gestorben um IHN zu retten!

Und er musste zum Mörder werden!

All dies wurde Harry erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Und diese Erkenntnis trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals und mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzer ließ er sich, dort wo er stand, einfach auf den Boden sinken.

Harry vergaß wo er war und was er eigentlich machen sollte.

Das einigste was er in diesem Moment machen konnte, war zu weinen. Er weinte wegen seinem Schicksal, seinen Eltern und wegen Sirius. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er weinte und seine Gefühle offen zur Schau stellte. Doch das war dem Jungen der lebt egal. Das einigste was zählte, war die unerträgliche Verzweiflung und der Schmerz in sich.

Und so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie die Tür zur Kammer aufging…

* * *

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war es ziemlich still.

Nur Ron und Hermine saßen auf zwei bequemen Sesseln vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich leise über Harry.

Dieser hatte sich in den Sommerferien sehr verändert und auch in den letzten vier Wochen hatte er kaum Zeit für sie gehabt. Und dies bereitete ihnen große Sorgen!

Harry entfernte sich immer mehr von ihnen und verschwieg ihnen ganz offensichtlich etwas wichtiges. Hermine und Ron haben vor zwei Wochen schon einmal darüber diskutiert, was sie unternehmen sollten und haben sich schließlich dazu entschlossen, ihn zu nichts zu drängen. Doch die Situation hatte sich einfach nicht gebessert.

Harry aß so gut wie nichts mehr und vergrub sich quasi in der Bibliothek. Sogar Quidditch hatte er aufgegeben, da es seiner Meinung nach einfach Wichtigeres gab. Unterricht und die Bücher wurden zum Wichtigsten in seinem Leben. Das allein war schon ein Grund zur Sorge.

Ein weiterer Grund war, dass Harry an diese Morgen zuerst Snape angeschrieen hatte und danach den restlichen Tag geschwänzt hatte. Dies zeigte nur wieder, dass irgendwas ihren besten Freund beschäftigte.

Und egal wie sehr Draco Malfoy ihn ärgerte, verspottete, verbal Angriff… Harry reagierte einfach nicht und ließ den Blonden einfach so stehen.

"Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund… ich vermisse sein fröhliches Lachen… Hermine, ich will meinen Harry wieder zurück!" murmelte Ron verzweifelt.

"Ich auch, Ron. Ich auch!"

"Wir müssen ihm doch irgendwie helfen können! Wir sind verdammt noch mal seine besten Freunde! Wir müssen ihn unterstützen und ihm zur Seite stehen, egal wie scheiße es ihm geht!"

"Aber wie sollen wir ihm helfen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was überhaupt mit ihm los ist?" Hermine, die immer alles wusste, war verzweifelt.

Sie wusste ausnahmsweise einmal keine Antwort auf eine Frage.

Umso mehr überraschte es sie, als Ron antwortete: "Wir müssen ihm einfach nur zeigen, dass wir für ihn da sind und dass er sich auf uns verlassen kann. Irgendwann wird er uns schon erzählen, was mit ihm los ist! Ich mag diese Idee zwar auch nicht besonders, aber wenn das die einigste Möglichkeit ist, wieder an ihn ran zu kommen, dann werde ich das durchziehen! Ich würde alles, wirklich alles dafür tun, damit Harry weiterhin mein bester Freund bleibt."

Hermine nickte seufzend. Ron schaute sie zuerst besorgt an, dann ergriff er ihre Hand, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und umarmte sie. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen lehnte sich Hermine gegen die Schulter ihres besten Freundes. Sie beide brauchten das jetzt einfach und beide wussten auch, dass sie nichts weiter als sehr gute Freundschaft verband.

…Und die beiden merkten auch nicht, wie eine Gestalt ihr ganzes Gespräch mitbekommen hatte und nun leise in den Schlafsaal der Jungs der 6. Klasse verschwand…

* * *

tbc

Reviews?


	4. You learned the hard way

**You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile**

Severus Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Aufsätze des 6. Jahrgangs.

Im Moment lag Potters Aufsatz vor sich. Mit deutlichem Widerwillen schrieb er mit roter Tinte an das Ende des Aufsatzes ein "E".

_+Warum ist der Bengel plötzlich so gut? Vielleicht hat er endlich mal kapiert, dass sein Heldenstatus bei mir nichts bewirkt. Obwohl… so wie er sich heute in meinem Unterricht benommen hat, kann ich mir das nicht wirklich vorstellen. Da schreit der mich einfach so vor all seine Klassenkameraden an. Und was mach ich? Ich schrei nicht einmal zurück. Na toll. Mein ganzes Image ist ruiniert! Oh man! Ich hasse ihn! … Und jetzt kann ich ihm nicht einmal eine schlechte Note geben! Ich mein.. Die Schüler mögen ja viel böses von mir denken.. Sie sind ja sooo einfallslos! ..aber unfair bin ich nicht! … Naja…Zumindest nicht ohne Grund! Bei Potter bin ich nur manchmal so, weil er so verdammt unerzogen ist und er einfach keinen Respekt vor mir hat! Und bei Longbottom bin ich so, weil er einfach soo blöd ist! Und zu den restlichen Gryffindors bin ich unfair.. Weil.. Weil… ehm.. Ja… weil sie einfach Gryffindors sind! Genau! Ok.. Ob.. Ich gebs auf... Ich bin Unfair!+_

Snapes unlogische Gedanken wurde durch ein Rauschen aus dem Nebenraum unterbrochen.

_Oh Potter ist schon fertig? Anscheinend hat er sich die Hände ziemlich dreckig gemacht, so lange wie der sie wäscht! Oh ja… hoffentlich hat ihn die Aufgabe richtig angeekelt!+_

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen legte Snape seine Feder auf die Seite und stand geschmeidig auf.

Vorsichtig drückte der Lehrer die Türklinke herunter und öffnete leise die Tür. Doch was er sah, schockte ihn!

Da..

Auf dem Boden vor seinem Waschbecken…

da saß Harry Potter, der sonst so strahlende und stolze, überhebliche, draufgängerische Goldjunge Dumbledores…

und heulte sich die Augen aus!

"Was…?"

Zu mehr war Snape in de Moment nicht zu Stande… er war zu geschockt von diesem Bild.

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt war in diesem Moment nur ein Häufchen Elend.

Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, den Jungen in so einem Zustand zu sehen?

Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, den Jungen zum heulen zu bringen?

Und warum wünschte er sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als den Jungen wieder Lachen zu sehen?

Warum?

* * *

"Was…?"

Dieses kleine Wort riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Mit verweinten Augen und laufender Nase schaute er auf und somit direkt ins Gesichts seines Zaubertränkelehrers.

**Schock!**

Nicht nur bei Snape, sondern auch bei Harry!

Gerade sein verhasster Lehrer musste ihm beim Weinen sehen!

Schnell sprang Harry auf, schnappte sich seine Tasche und rannte an seinem Lehrer vorbei.

_+Weg. Einfach nur weg hier!+_

Hastig machte er die Tür auf und rannte hinaus in den Korridor.

Hinter sich hörte Harry noch Snape rufen: "Harry.. Warte!"

Doch er ließ sich dadurch nicht aufhalten und stürmte sämtliche Treppen hinauf, bis zum Nordturm.

Dort ließ sich der Teenager einfach auf den Bonden plumpsen und heulte weiter.

Er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen.

All seine Trauer… Sein Schmerz… seine Einsamkeit… all das stürmte mit einem Mal auf ihn ein.

So saß er da… Auf der Plattform des Nordturmes, während um ich herum alles dunkel war und nur der Mondschein die Plattform spärlich beleuchtete.

Sekunden vergingen…Minuten…Vielleicht sogar Stunden?

Nur langsam konnte Harry sich wieder beruhigen.

Doch auch dies hatte einen Nachteil.. Ihm wurde wieder bewusst, in was für einer Situation ihn sein Lehrer gesehen hatte.

Und da fiel Harry auch wieder ein, wie ihn sein Lehrer genannt hatte.: "Harry"

_+Warum hat er das gemacht? Will er mich auch so fertig machen? Verdammt! Noch nie.. Wirklich noch NIE hat mich jemand weinend gesehen. Und gerade dann, wenn es mir so richtig scheiße geht… dann kommt Snape rein. Verflucht! Gerade Snape.. Wieso denn unbedingt er? Bei ihm hatte ich die meisten Zweifel, dass er meine Maske irgendwann durchschauen könnte. Und dann sieht er mich so. Na toll! Jetzt wird er bald anfangen an dem strahlenden und fröhlichen Helden zu zweifeln. Toll.. Echt Toll!+_

Mit einem lauten seufzen holte Harry einen zusammengefalteten Zettel und einen kleinen Bleistift aus seiner Hosentasche.

Diese zwei Sachen hatte er seit Anfang des Schuljahres immer bei sich.

Auf dem ganzen Zettel verteilt standen Sätze.

Meist waren es wie kleine Gedichte oder einfach nur seine Gedanken.

Also faltete Harry den Zettel auseinander und machte sich mit seinem Zauberstab ein bisschen Licht..

Mittlerweile war der Zettel beidseitig beschrieben.

So musste sich der Teenager erst einen freien Platz suchen, bevor er dazu schrieb:

_"You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile!"_

Plötzlich hörte Harry Schritte vor der Tür zur Plattform.

Schnell faltete er das Papier wieder zusammen und wollte es sich in seine Hosentasche stecken.

Doch Blöderweise traf er nicht seine Tasche, sodass der Zettel neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Aber Harry merkte dies nicht, denn er war zu beschäftigt mit Snape.

Denn eben dieser stand vor ihm und fragte: "Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Wieder einmal sprang der Gryffindor auf und schrie: "Verdammt, lassen sie mich einfach in Ruhe" und stürmte davon.

Zurück blieb ein verstört wirkender Lehrer, der seinem Schüler nur verdattert hinterher schauen konnte. Mit einem seufzen wollte auch er sich vom kalte Nordturm begeben, doch er konnte in seinem Augenwinkel etwas Weißes entdecken.

So ging er drauf zu und hob Harrys Zettel auf. Schulterzuckend steckte Snape den Zettel in seine eigene Hosentasche und ging langsamen Schrittes zurück in seine Gemächer.

* * *

tbc!

...Ich würde mich echt wahnsinnig über ein Paar Reviews von euch freuen!


	5. Der zweite Traum

Da das letzte Kaitel so kurz war, kommt hier gleich das nächste!

**Titel:**The eye

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung: **P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"..." Reden

+…+ Denken

**

* * *

**

Der zweite Traum

_Dunkelheit…_

_Regungslos stand Harry einfach nur da. _

_Um ihn herum sah man nur Dunkelheit… _

_undurchdringbare Schwärze… _

_zumindest für Menschenaugen._

_Doch Harry konnte alles ganz klar erkennen._

_Er stand in einem Zimmer mit einer großen Glasfront. _

_Links von ihm war ein großes Bett mit vielen Kissen, in dem ein Mann lag und gleichmäßig atmete_

_.Rechts von Harry war ein Schreibtisch, daneben ein großes Bücherregal._

_Und hinter ihm war eine große Sitzecke mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln._

_Von all diesen Dingen konnte er die Umrisse erkennen._

_Genauso von dem Ding vor sich. _

_Aber was es genau war, konnte er nicht sagen._

_Plötzlich leuchteten vor ihm smaragdgrüne Augen auf. Sie strahlten regelrecht in der Dunkelheit.… _

_SEINE smaragdgrüne Augen!_

_Das vor ihm war dann wohl ein Spiegel._

_Seufzend zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte leise ein Wort. _

_Sofort leuchtete das Mondlicht durch die riesige Fensterfront herein und beleuchtete das Zimmer ein bisschen._

_Die undurchdringbare Dunkelheit vorher war durch einen Zauber zustande gekommen._

_Mit einem geflüsterten "Lumos" erhellte sich das Zimmer noch weiter. _

_Nun konnte sich Harry in dem Spiegel vor sich genauer anschauen.Außer einer schwarzen Boxershorts trug Harry nichts._

_Seine schwarzen Haare standen wild von seinem Kopf ab, nur einige vereinzelte Strähnen verdreckten seine Narbe auf der Stirn. _

_Harrys Gesichtszüge waren markanter als er sie in Erinnerung hatte und auch seine Augen musterten ihn mit einem intensiveren Grün. _

_Ein Piercing schmückte sein rechtes Ohr._

_Sein gesamter Körperbau war verändert. Harry war ca. 10 cm gewachsen, sodass er nun 1,80m groß war._

_Man konnte deutlich seine Bauchmuskeln erkennen und auch sonst war er sehr muskulös._

_Plötzlich umschlangen ihn von hinten zwei Arme._

_Durch seine Musterung hatte Harry gar nicht mitbekommen, wie jemand hinter ihn getreten war._

_Leicht lehnte sich Harry an den starken, nackten Oberkörper hinter sich und fragte leise: "Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?"_

_Auch seine Stimme hörte sich anders an. Sie klang erwachsener… männlicher!_

_"Nein Schatz!" Diese Stimme war sehr tief. _

_Harry konnte hinter sich den Mann atmen spüren. Dessen Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, während die Hände des Mannes sanft über Harrys Bauch streichelten und schließlich die Linke etwas weiter hinunterwanderte. _

_Sie fuhr langsam bis zu Harrys Hüftknochen. Da seine Boxershorts verboten tief hing, war dies kein Problem._

_Wenige Zentimeter unter seinem Hüftknochen stoppte die Hand und fuhr leicht die Konturen eines Tattoos nach. _

_Der Gryffindor seufzte leicht auf._

_"The eye" flüsterte der Mann hinter ihm leise in sein Ohr während er weiterhin sanft über das Tattoo in Form eines Auge streichelte. _

_Harry legte seine Hand sanft über die des anderen und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des anderen. _

_Seine Hand war im Gegensatz zu der Großen seines Freundes klein und zart._

_Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und schaute in die blauen Augen des Mannes. Dazu musste Harry nach oben schauen, da sein Freund ca. 10 cm größer war als er selbst. _

_Außer diesen wunderschönen, blauen Augen nahm Harry nichts wahr… keine Gesichtszüge, die Haare waren ihm egal…_

_Er versank regelrecht in diesen Augen._

_"Ich liebe dich" hauchte er dem anderen entgegen._

_Doch anstatt einer Antwort zog ihn der Mann nur noch näher an sich und küsste ihn liebevoll._

* * *

Gedankenverloren saß Harry am Gryffindortisch beim Mittagsessen und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

Er war gerade eben erst nach seinem sehr komischen Traum aufgewacht.

In diesem Traum hatte er sich selbst im Spiegel gesehen. Vor allem seine leuchtenden grünen Augen waren ihm aufgefallen.

Dies bestätigte nur, dass er den Man in seinem letzten Alptraum umgebracht hatte.

Auch das Tattoo an seinem Hüftknochen bewies dies nur. Und dann das geflüsterte "The eye" des Mannes.

Der MANN!

Das war wohl der größte Schock für Harry gewesen.

Der MANN hatte IHN - auch ein Mann - geküsst!!

Das war… abscheulich!

So etwas durfte einfach nicht sein!

Er, Harry, Dumbledores Goldjunge, Held der Zaubererwelt, war doch nicht schwul!

_+Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich bin nicht schwul! Das ist doch echt abartig! … Obwohl… also im Traum hat es sich ja schon richtig schön angefühlt.. Nein, nein, nein! Am besten ich denk gar nicht drüber nach! Genau… so mach ich es! Einfach vergessen, was ich geträumt habe! Denn es war ja eh nur ein Traum! Keine Vision oder eine Art Blick in die Zukunft… nein! Ein einfacher Traum! Genau so ist es.. Auch wenn es sich verdammt real angefühlt hat… und auch wenn mir die Idee gefällt, eine dritte Seite zu gründen… und auch wenn die Augen des Mannes einfach nur wunderschön waren… und seine Lippen.. Sooo sanft. Aber leider hab ich nicht mehr von ihm gesehen… Moment… Leider? Nein! Nein! Und noch mal nein! Ich sollte das alles so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Ich brauch Ablenkung!… Genau! Die Bibliothek!+_

Nach diesen, doch sehr verwirrten, Gedanke sprang Harry schnell auf, ließ sein zerkleinertes Essen einfach so stehen und eilte in die Bibliothek.

Als Harry schließlich in der Bibliothek ankam, ging er in die Zaubertrankabteilung, denn dies war immer noch sein schlechtestes Fach.

Langsam lief er an den Regalen vorbei und fuhr fast schon zärtlich über die Buchrücken. Bei einem grünen Buch blieb er schließlich stehen und zog es heraus. "Grundwissen Zaubertränke Band 7"

Die anderen sechs Bücher hatte er schon durchgelesen.

Schnell suchte er sich einen freien Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke und setzte sich, glücklich, eine Ablenkung gefunden zu haben.

Leicht strich er über den grünen Einband des Buches und wollte es aufschlagen, als…

_+GRÜN! Genauso grün wie meine Augen… wie die Augen in meinem Traum! Oh nein!+_

Von wegen Ablenkung!

Hastig brachte Harry das Buch weg und zog willkürlich ein rotes Buch aus dem Regal. Der Held der Zaubererwelt wollte in dem Moment einfach nicht über seinen Traum nachdenken und dieses Buch hätte ihn die ganze Zeit an seine Augen erinnert.

Mit seinem neuen, dieses Mal rotem Buch ging er wieder zurück zu seinem Tisch und öffnete es."Berühmte Tränkemeister der letzten Jahrhunderte"

_+Klingt nicht gerade spannend, aber besser wie nichts!+_

So vertiefte sich der Teenager in das Buch und laß erst einmal zwei Stunden, bis sich plötzlich jemand an seinen Tisch setzte.

* * *

tbc


	6. Verfolgungswahn

Heyyy,

Es liest ja anscheinend doch jemand meine FF +freuzZ+

Vielen dank Reinadoreen!

**Titel**:The eye

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden

+…+ Denken

**

* * *

**

Verfolgungswahn

Verwirrt sah Harry von seinem Buch auf…

…und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini.

_+Was will denn der hier?+ _fragte sich Harry und musterte den Slytherin erst einmal ausgiebig.

Blaise war dunkelhäutig, mit hohen Wangenknochen und schwarzen kurzen Haaren.Unter seinem schwarzen, enganliegenden Pullover konnte man sehr deutlich seine Bauchmuskeln sehen

."Fertig mit deiner Musterung, Potter?" fragte Zabini in dem Moment auch schon herablassend. Dieser herablassende Ton machte Harry wütend.

_+Erst setzt er sich ungefragt an meinen Tisch und dann macht er mich auch noch so blöd an!+_

"Was willst du, Zabini?" fragte Harry kalt.

"Ich will nur hier sitzen. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, jeder Tisch ist voll besetzt, außer deiner. Also spiel dich hier nicht so auf! Nur weil du der angebliche Held der Zaubererwelt bist, bist du für mich nicht viel besser als die anderen Marionetten des Bonbonlutschers!"

Stille…

Harry konnte den Slytherin nur mit großen Augen anschauen.

Was erlaubte sich der Kerl eigentlich ihn als Marionette zu bezeichnen?

Wütend machte der Teenager den Mund auf, um etwas sicherlich nicht freundliches zu erwidern, als er unterbrochen wurde.

"Potter, entweder du akzeptierst jetzt die Tatsache, dass ich hier sitzen bleiben werde, oder du verschwindest einfach!"

Mit diesen Worten packte Zabini demonstrativ sein Buch aus und schlug es auf.

Harry wollte einerseits einfach aufstehen und abhauen, denn auf so einen aufgeblasenen Slytherin hatte er gar keine Lust.

Außerdem musste er sich von ihm nicht blöd anmachen lassen.

Aber andererseits wollte er Blaise nicht die Genugtuung geben und abhauen.

Schließlich saß ER zuerst dort!

Mit einem Grummeln beugte er sich wieder über sein Buch und begann weiter zu lesen. Dies hatte sich als erstaunlich interessant erwiesen. Außer den berühmten Tränkemeister, wie zum Beispiel Flamel, standen dort auch ihre wichtigsten Erfindungen drinnen und wie sie auf die Ideen gekommen sind. So hatte Harry nebenbei noch ein bisschen für Zaubertränke lernen können.

Doch jetzt konnte sich der Feind Voldemorts einfach nicht mehr auf das Buch konzentrieren. Ständig huschte sein Blick zu seinem Sitznachbarn.

_+Schlecht sieht er ja echt nicht aus, mit seinen hohen Wangenknochen. Und diese dunklen Augen erst. Ohje, was denk ich denn schon wieder? Aber naja… Er bringt sicherlich haufenweise Mädels und Jungs hier in Hogwarts zum Sabbern!Aber das kann mir ja egal sein. Oh man… ich muss mich unbedingt wieder auf mein Buch konzentrieren, ist ja schlimm, was ich hier so zusammen denke.+_

Erneut vergrub sich Harry in dem Buch und dieses Mal klappte es sogar.

In den nächsten Stunden hörte man von den zwei Hogwartsschüler keinen Mucks. Nur ab und zu stand einer der beiden auf, um sich ein neues Buch zu holen, oder um sich kurz die Beine zu vertreten.

Erst nach einigen Stunden schreckte Harry wieder durch sein eigenes Magenknurren auf.

Mal wieder hatte er nach einem Weg gesucht, nicht töten zu müssen, und hatte darüber die Zeit vergessen.

Nach dem Buch über Tränkemeister hatte er sich eins über giftige Gase geholt. Schon länger hatte ihn die Idee verfolgt, durch einen Zaubertrank ein tötendes Gas herzustellen oder so etwas in der Art. In diesem Buch hatte er jetzt einiges gefunden, dass ihm später behilflich sein könnte, aber so einfach war das alles dann doch nicht. Die Herstellung war extremst schwierig und außerdem bestand bei Gase immer die Gefahr, den falschen zu erwischen. So war es auf einem Schlachtfeld nicht gerade sinnvoll, ein giftiges Gas in einer Ampulle vor den Gegner zu werfen. Denn der Wind könnte das Gas dann in die eigenen Reihen bringen.

Durch seine Überlegungen und das Buch hatte er Zabini´s Anwesenheit fast vollkommen vergessen.

Umso überraschter war er dann, als Blaise plötzlich meinte: "Komm Potter, lass uns essen gehen! Dein Magenknurren ist ja kaum noch auszuhalten!"

Verblüfft starrte Harry sein gegenüber an. Das hörte sich ja fast so an, als würden sie zusammen zum Essen gehen.

Und tatsächlich.

Zabini packte seine Sachen zusammen und stellte sich dann abwartend neben Harrys Stuhl.

"Auf was wartest du Potter, brauchst du extra noch eine schriftliche Einladung?" fragte er mal wieder herablassend.

Grummelnd packte dann auch der Gryffindor seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen die Zwei nebeneinander durch Hogwarts in Richtung Großen Halle.

Dass die anderen Schüler sie verwundert betrachteten störte die beiden keineswegs und auch die Stille zwischen ihnen machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie war alles andere als unangenehm.

Erst als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, trennten sich ihre Wege.

Mit einem "Bis bald Potter" verabschiedete sich Zabini und ging zu seinem Haustisch.

Harry nickte nur und schlenderte langsam zu seinem Haustisch.

Er suchte den Tisch nach einem bekannten Gesicht, oder besser gesagt: nach seinen Freunden ab.

Und tatsächlich.

Am anderen Ende saßen sie.

Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er noch nichts von seinen besten Freunden gehört und gesehen, denn gleich nach dem Mittagessen war Harry in die Bibliothek gegangen und seine Freunde waren bei diesem nicht anwesend.

Und da Samstag war, hatte er sie auch nicht morgens im Unterricht gesehen und selbst wenn, hätte er wahrscheinlich eh verschlafen.

Denn nach der letzten Nacht war er so müde gewesen.

Also setzte er sich zu Hermine, Ron und Ginny und wollte sich gerade nach deren befinden erkundigen als er ES entdeckte.

Ginny´s smaragdgrünes Kleid.

_+Oh nein! Wieso, verdammt noch mal, muss sie unbedingt ein grünes Kleid tragen? Fast den ganzen tag habe ich es geschafft, nicht an ihn.. An den Traum zu denken. Und dann das! Ich will doch einfach nicht an diesen schrecklichen Traum erinnert werden!+_

Verzweifelt stöhnte Harry auf und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch vor sich sinken.

Es war Wochenende… und so konnte jeder Schüler anziehen, was er wollte. Und dies hatte Ginny ausgenutzt.

"Hey Kumpel, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron besorgt.

Erst war Harry den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek und dann lag er so verzweifelt halb auf dem Tisch und stöhnte verzweifelt.

Irgendetwas musste doch faul sein.

"Ginnys Kleid" nuschelte der Junge der lebt nur vor sich hin.

"Was ist mit meinem Kleid" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

"Grün!" war alles, was er antwortete.

"Ja, na und? Hast du etwas gegen diese Farbe?"

"Ja"

"Und warum?"

"So halt" Harry wollte weder über seinen Traum nachdenken, noch jemandem davon erzählen.

"Versteh ich nicht! Deine Augen sind doch auch so schön grün!"

Verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen seitens Harry. "Eben!"

Hermine und Ron hatten das kleine Gespräch stumm und verwirrt verfolgt. Seit wann hatte Harry etwas gegen seine Augen?

Schulterzuckend tätschelte Hermine leicht Harrys Kopf, der immer noch auf der Tischplatte lag und schob ihm dann einen Teller zu."Hier! Iss erst einmal!"

Schweigend hob Harry seinen Kopf und füllte sich anschließend seinen Teller.D

as Essen verlief relativ ruhig. Ron und Hermine diskutierten über Rons Hausaufgabe, Ginny flirtete mit Dean und Harry beobachtete die anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle.

Als er dann fertig war, verabschiedete er sich von den andren und stand mit einem letzten Blick Richtung Slytherintisch auf. Dort blickte zufälligerweise Zabini in dem Moment von seinem Teller auf und nickte Harry zu.

Dieser nickte nur zurück und verließ die Große Halle.

Gemütlich schlendere er zum Astronomieturm und ließ sich dort an der Wand herunter sinken.

Doch schon bald bemerkte er, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem Traum wanderten, auch wenn er es nicht wollte.

Auf dem Turm war einfach nichts mit dem er sich von diesen Gedanken ablenken konnte. Und über Zabini´s komisches Verhalte wollte er erst recht nicht nachdenken. ER konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum dieser plötzlich so zu ihm war.

Klar, der Slytherin war immer noch so kalt, überheblich und arrogant wie vorher, aber irgendwie… irgendwie hatte sich etwas verändert.

Harry konnte nicht genau beschreiben oder erklären, was genau es war, aber es war anders.

Seufzend griff Harry in seine Hosentasche, um seinen Zettel und den timt rauszuholen.

Aber…

Er war nicht da!

Panisch sprang Harry auf, durchwühlte sämtliche Hosentaschen, doch er fand ihn nicht.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Wenn der Zettel in falsche Hände geraten würde…

_+Oh mein Gott, an so etwas schlimmes will ich noch gar nicht denken!+_

Schnell rannte Harry vom Astronomieturm und in seinen Schlafsaal.

Hektisch durchwühlte er dort alle Hosentaschen, seine Schultasche, alle Jacken, Roben, seinen Koffer und den Schreibtisch.

Doch den Zettel fand er einfach nicht.

* * *

Total gerädert wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen auf.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er noch überlegt, wo dieser Zettel seien könnte.

Doch er kam nur zu einem Schluss:

Er musste ihn am Tag davor verloren haben.

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass Snape wahrscheinlich den Zettel gefunden haben muss, denn dieser war mit ihm auf dem Nordturm gewesen.

Allein der Gedanke, was Snape alles auf dem Zettel finden würde… furchtbar!

Die ganze Nacht hatte er versucht Pläne zu schmieden, wie er ihn zurück bekommen konnte.

Doch er hatte einfach keine Idee.Mit tiefen Augenringen stand Harry auf, griff in seinen Koffer und zog das erstbeste T-shirt heraus und zog es sich an.

Anschließend schlüpfte er in seine Hose.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad, bei dem er jedoch kein einziges Mal in den Spiegel schaute, um sein erbärmliches Aussehen nicht sehe zu müssen, ging er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort saß schon Hermine und laß in einem Buch.

Da es Sonntag und noch sehr früh am Morgen war, waren die beiden die einzigen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Morgen Harry! Oh, schönes T-Shirt hast du da an!"

Verblüfft starrte Harry an sich herunter: Grün!

Schock!

"..Und es pass so gut zu deinen schönen Augen!"

Noch größerer Schock!

"Jetzt reichts mir aber!" grummelte Harry, setzte sich in einem Sessel und schloss die Augen.

Hermines verblüfftes Gesicht ignorierte er einfach.

Denn er hatte genug von all dem grün!

Es verfolgte ihn!

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Es erinnerte ihn immer wieder an seine Augen!

Und es erinnerte ihn immer wieder an seine beiden Träume, die er einfach nur vergessen wollte.

Doch eins hatte ihm das Grün gezeigt:

Verdrängen bringt nichts.

Und so nahm er sich vor, in den nächsten Stunden über seinen Traum nachzudenken.

tbc


	7. Gedanken

Heyho

Dieses mal nur ein kurzes Zwischenkapitel, aber vllt. Lad ich gleich noch das nächste Kapitel hoch.

* * *

**Titel:**The eye

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden

+…+ Denken

**Gedanken**

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß Harry da.

Er blendete alles um sich herum aus.

Nur seine bedanken zählten in diesem Moment!

_+Also.. Mal überlegen._

_Beide Träume haben sich so real angefühlt. Das können nicht nur Träume gewesen sein. Aber was soll es dann gewesen sein? _

_Eine Art.. Prophezeiung? Vision? Aber… wenn es eine Vision war… dann kam sie nicht von Voldie. Denn dann hätte meine Narbe gebrannt. _

_Aber… ich bin doch kein Seher, oder?_

_Oh man, ist das verwirrend!Naja, also weiter. Ich hab also eine dritte Seite gegründet, die "The eye" heißt. _

_A__ber wofür kämpft diese Seite?_

_Bin ich der Anführer? Ich weiß ja schon lange, dass Dumbledore nicht der liebe Opa ist, den er immer spielt. _

_Und über eine Dritte Seite denke ich ja schon lange nach, aber bis jetzt hat mir immer der Mut gefehlt. Außerdem muss das doch alles organisiert werden. Und dann bräuchte ich noch ein paar Leute, die mir helfen. _

_Aber wer würde meiner Widerstandsbewegung denn beitreten? Sicherlich keiner!_

_Denn sobald ich mich von Dumbledore losgesagt habe, bin ich bei allen wieder unten durch. Außerdem gibt es da noch das Problem mit dem Töten. _

_Ein Anführer, der nicht töten kann? Erbärmlich!_

_Und friedlich kann man in diesem Krieg nichts mehr lösen! _

_Aber wie soll ich denn an.. Ehm.. Anhänger? _

_Das hört sich so komisch an… Verbündete?_

_Genau! _

_Wie soll ich denn an Verbündete kommen?_

_FALLS ich denn wirklich irgendwie eine dritte Seite gründen will. _

_Oh Gott jetzt bin ich schon bei "Falls"!_

_Wieso sollte ich denn eine weitere Seite gründen?_

_Ich mein, es gibt ja eigentlich zwei Fronten im Krieg. Und mit viel Glück schalten sich die Anführer, also Dumbledore und Voldemort, gegenseitig aus. _

_Ok, dann kann ich das dann wohl vergessen. Denn ich hab sicherlich kein Glück!_

_Aber mit einer dritten Seite gibt es auch voll viele Probleme. Wie kommt man an Verbündete?_

_Soll man offen kämpfen? Oder lieber im Hintergrund agieren?_

_Wie soll man beide gegnerischen Anführer loswerden?_

_Gegen beide gleichzeitig kämpfen?_

_Oder erst der eine, und dann der andere? _

_Wo sollte man sich treffen? _

_Ein Hauptquartier?_

_Oh man, so viele Fragen! Aber die Idee an sich find ich nicht schlecht. Ach und da wär dann noch die Frage, wofür genau die neue Seite kämpfen sollte._

_Voldie kämpft für die Schwarzmagier und gegen Muggel._

_Dumbles kämpft für die Weißmagier._

_Dann könnte die dritte Seite ja für eine Mischung aus den beiden Kämpfen. _

_Genau!_

_Denn es kommt ja nicht darauf an, welche Art von Magie verwendet. Sondern eher darauf, was man damit macht. _

_Auch mit einem Wingadium Leviosa kann man jemanden töten._

_Das ist die Idee!_

_Und dann noch für die magischen Wesen, wie zum Beispiel Vampire, Werwölfe, Veelas und so. Das ist die perfekte Idee!_

_Aber.. Man müsste es langsam angehen._

_Und nicht gleich rausposaunen, dass man etwas plant.…Am Anfang im Hintergrund handeln…… ganz langsam mitmischen… den Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix Angst einjagen. _

_..Verräter gnadenlos bestrafen. _

_Und dann langsam aber sicher Voldies und Dumbles Anhänger töten… _

_einen nach dem anderen. _

_Oder sie gefangen nehmen. _

_Oder sie von der eigenen Seite überzeugen._

_Und so den beiden Anführern die Anhänger klauen. B_

_is sie beide alleine dastehen._

_Und dann… _

_dann gewinnt die dritte Seite._

_**The eye!** _

_Genau!_

_Aber das hört sich alles so einfach an._

_Ich will doch aber nicht töten.. Ich kann es einfach nicht.…_

_Aber ohne die zwei Machtbesessenen Anführer wäre es viel besser._

_Denn nicht nur Voldemort tötet aus reiner Unterhaltung Menschen._

_Auch Dumbledore ist so… leider._

_Jahrelang hat er mich an der Nase herumgeführt… den lieben Opi gespielt._

_Aber zum Glück hab ich das vor einem Jahr gemerkt…_

_Da, als er mir nicht mehr in die Agen geschaut hat. _

_Da hab ich erst gemerkt, wie sehr er mich manipuliert… _

_mich für seine Zwecke ausnutzt._

_Und trotzdem bin ich einfach so ins Ministerium gerannt… _

_und deswegen ist auch Sirius gestorben. _

_Wegen den zwei Machtbesessenen sind schon so viele gestorben… _

_und Jeden werde ich rächen.. _

_Falls ich denn mal eine Lösung gefunden habe… _

_falls ich denn mal töten kann._

_Oh man, ich bin so ein Schwächling._

_Da fällt mir ein… Snape hat ja immer noch meinen Zettel. _

_Den will ich zurück!_

_Aber wie bekomm ich den?_

_Einfach hingehen und ihn mir holen?_

_Ach, jetzt kann ich eh nicht mehr viel verlieren!_

_Er hat ihn sicher schon gelesen._

_Aber kann ich ihm dann noch unter die Augen treten?_

_Oh mein Gott, was er wohl denken wird?_

_Obwohl.. Was interessiert es mich, was Snape von mir denkt?_

_Ach egal, ich hol mir den Zettel jetzt einfach wieder.+_

So stand Harry auf, verließ den Gemenschaftsraum und lief mal wieder zu Snape.

Rein theoretisch hätte er auch einfach ein neues Blatt Papier nehmen können und dort weiter schreiben können.

Aber noch nie hatte er jemandem seine Gefühle so offenbart, wie diesem Zettel. Und den wollte er einfach wieder zurückhaben.

Ohne großen Plan stand er schließlich vor der Tür zum Büro seines Zaubertränkelehrers.Und obwohl es Sonntag morgen war, klopfte er schließlich an…

* * *

tbc


	8. Der Zettel

Hier das nächste, ziemlich kurze, Kapitel

**Titel**:The eye

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung: **P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden

+… +Denken

**Der Zettel**

Severus Snape saß mal wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze. Dieses Mal aber waren es die Aufsätze der 1. Klasse.

Und wieder einmal wunderte er sich über die Dummheit dieser kleinen Rotzgören.

Mit einem grazilen Schlenker aus seinem Handgelenk schrieb er ein großes "T" ans Ende des Pergaments.

Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an seiner Tür.

_+Wer kann das bloß sein? Regulus war doch vorhin schon hier!+ _fragte sich der Tränkemeister.

Schulterzuckend rief er: "Herein"

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und herein trat..

Harry Potter.

_+Na toll, was will der schon wieder von mir?+_

"Geben sie mir meinen Zettel wieder!" verlangte Harry zornig.

_+Zettel? Was für ein Zettel? Etwa.. Oh nein.. Den hab ich ja total vergessen! Was da wohl so wichtiges draufsteht, dass der Bengel ihn unbedingt wieder zurück haben will? Was macht ich denn jetzt? Ich wollte ihn doch unbedingt noch lesen!_

_.._

_Ha ich hab eine Idee!!+_

Während diesen Gedanken hatte Snape seinen Schüler unwissentlich die ganze Zeit über angestarrt.

Das machte Harry sehr nervös. Vielleicht hatte Snape den Zettel ja doch nicht? DAS wäre dann doch sehr peinlich gewesen!

Doch der Tränkemeister stand auf, sagte "Ich hab ihn drüben, Moment bitte" und verschwand durch eine Tür in sein Wohnzimmer.

Dort zog er schnell den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und machte ein Duplikat davon.

Anschließend legte er noch einen anderen Zauber auf die Beide Pergamente und ging dann wieder zu Harry zurück.

* * *

Harry stand im Büro seines Lehrers und sah sich neugierig um.

Außer dem Schreibtisch war noch ein kleines Tränkelabor da.

Jetzt, da Harry in diesem Raum stand und auf Snape wartete, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das eine Gute Idee war.

Würde sein Lehrer ihn auf die Sachen, seine Gedanken und Gedichte, auf dem Zettel ansprechen?

Wenn ja, was sollte er sagen?

Außerdem war es ihm peinlich.

Erst gestern hatte der Tränkemeister ihn beim heulen erwischt.

Und sonst hatte ihn vorher noch nie einer in so einer Situation gesehen.

Doch es kam irgendwie ganz anders, als Harry befürchtet hatte.

Snape kam wieder in sein Büro, gab ihm seinen Zettel wieder und meinte nur:"Passen sie besser auf ihre Sachen auf!" und schickte ihn anschließend raus.

Verwirrt verließ Harry seinen Lehrer und ging mal wieder Richtung Bibliothek.

Auf dem Weg dorthin faltete er das Papier auf.

Alles sah genauso aus wie vorher.

Hatte Snape ihn jetzt gelesen?

Oder nicht?

_+Er hat nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte er die paar Zeilen gelesen. Aber bei dem weiß man echt nie! Hoffentlich hat er nichts zum Schulleiter gesagt… denn sonst hätte ich ein großes Problem. Denn so schlau wie der ist.. Ach egal. Ich kann ja eh nichts mehr dran ändern.!+_

So Gedankenversunken achtete Harry nicht wirklich auf den Weg.

Er bog gerade um die Ecke, als er gegen etwas stieß.

Prompt saß lag er auf dem Boden.Doch irgendwie war der Boden nicht ganz so hart.

…er bewegte sich!

"Potter, geh runter von mir!"

* * *

Severus Snape saß in seinem Wohnzimmer. In der Hand hat er das Duplikat von Harrys Zettel.

Schockiert las er sich alles durch.

DAS sollte Potter geschrieben habe?

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen.

Ging es Harry wirklich so schlecht?

Oder interpretierte er zu viel in das hinein?

* * *

tbc


	9. Blaise und Snape

Hier das nächste, ziemlich kurze, Kapitel

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews...

Es liest also doch jemand diese FF Freut mich!

**Titel**:The eye 

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung: **P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden

+…+ Denken

* * *

**Blaise und Snape**

Verwirrt sah Harry nach unten..

Und wer lag da?

Blaise Zabini!

Leider lag Harry genau auf diesem drauf, sodass ihre Köpfe nur noch wenige Zentimeter auseinander waren.

So konnte der Gryffindor direkt in die dunkle, wunderschönen Augen schauen.

In ihm stieg ein komisches Gefühl auf…

Diese Situation erinnerte ihn doch sehr an seinen letzen Traum.

Wie von allein wanderte sein Blick weiter nach unten, direkt zu den fein geschwungenen Lippen von Blaise.

Ob sie sich wohl genauso sanft anfühlten, wie die Lippen aus seinem Traum?

Konnte Blaise genauso gut küssen, wie der Mann?

_+Moooment.. Was denk ich da?Es kann mir doch total egal sein, wie Blaise.. Nein.. Wie Zabini Küsst!_

_Aber es würde mich schon mal interessieren… Küssen Männer anders als Frauen?_

_Bei Merlins Bart! Was denk ich hier?+_

Harry wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen: "Potter, verdammt noch mal! Geh jetzt endlich von mir runter!"

Dem Slytherin war natürlich nicht entgangen, wie Harry die ganze Zeit wie hypnotisiert auf seine Lippen gestarrt hatte. Und das war ihm leicht unangenehm.

Erschrocken rappelte Harry sich auf und hielt Zabini anschließend seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Überrascht schaute Blaise auf die Hand. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet.

Dankbar griff er danach und ließ sich von Harry hochziehen.Blöderweise hatte Blaise zu viel Schwung.

Und so standen sich die Zwei ganz nah gegenüber.

Und zwar sooo nah, dass ich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Fasziniert starrte Zabini in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen.

… Und weg war seine Selbstbeherrschung!

"So wunderschön" hauchte der Slytherin dem Goldjungen entgegen.

Verlegen schaute Harry auf den Boden. Er konnte nicht wirklich mit Komplimenten umgehen.. Naja ok viele hatte er auch noch nicht bekommen!

Und außerdem war es ihm peinlich, denn er spürte wie seine Wangen rot und heiß wurden.

Doch Blaise ließ sich das nicht gefallen!

Er wollte doch unbedingt in diese wunderschönen, grünen Augen schauen, die sich bei seinem Kompliment erst geweitet hatten, und danach einen faszinierenden glanz bekommen hatten.

Mit seinem Finger drückte er sanft gegen Harrys Kinn, sodass dieser wieder Blaise anschauen musste.

Mit seinen geröteten Wangen sah der Gryffindor einfach nur zu süß aus.

Zärtlich streichelte er über Harrys Wange und fuhr dann die Konturen der Lippen nach.

Blaise konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

Ja, er war schwul.

Und ja, er hatte schon lange ein Auge auf Harry geworfen.

Er liebte gutaussehende Männer!

Er liebte es diese Männer zu küssen!

Er liebte naive und unschuldig Männer!

Und er liebte schöne Augen.

Aber Harry liebte er nicht.

Ganz Hogwarts wusste, dass er keine Beziehung wollte.

Er wollte ganz einfach nur seinen Spaß haben.

Und das wusste auch Harry.

Und da Blaise einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, küsste er Harry.

* * *

Severus Snape saß geschockt auf seinem Sofa.

Besonders zwei Sätze auf Harrys "Seelenzettel", wie er ihn nannte, schockierten ihn:

_"Nicht alle sind glücklich, die glücklich scheinen. Manche lachen nur um nicht zu weinen."_

Und

_"I am sick of this life"_

Wollte Harry etwa nicht mehr leben

?Hatte er schon längst aufgegeben?

Was sollte er, Severus Snape, jetzt machen?S

ollte er zum Direktor gehen?

Sollte er Po.. Harry darauf ansprechen?

_+Bin ich der einzige, der sich Sorgen um ihn macht? Hat er überhaupt irgend wann einmal mit jemanden darüber geredet?_

_Oder bin ich der einzige, der weiß, wie es ihm geht? Bei Merlins Bart!_

_Dann.. dann muss ich ihm einfach helfen! Das bin ich ihm schuldig nach all den Jahren, in denen ich ihn wie den letzten Dreck behandelt habe!_

_Aber wird er meine Hilfe überhaupt annehmen?_

_Und wie soll ich Anfangen?_

_Oh man…Ich bin damit total überfordert!_

_Ich brauch jetzt erst einmal etwas zu trinken!+_

Snape stand schwerfällig auf und holte sich aus seiner privaten Minibar eine Flasche Wodka.

Mit einem Glas in der Hand setzte er sich wieder und trank das Glas auf Ex leer.

Sofort goß er sich ein neues ein.

Harrys "Seelenzettel" hatte ihn doch sehr schockiert….

Und so trank Severus Snape ein Glas Wodka nach dem anderen, und das um 11 Uhr morgens.

Als Regulus Black abends seinen guten Freund besuchen wollte, fand er diesen tief schlafend, neben einer halbleeren Wodkaflasche auf dem Sofa liegen.

* * *

Währendessen genoss Harry seinen ersten Kuss mit einem Mann.

Schüchtern erwiderte er diesen schönen Kuss, und als Blaise ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte legte, traute sich auch Harry und legte seine Arme um Blaise´ Nacken.

Doch Blöderweise blitze es in dem Moment in dem Gang auf.

Erschrocken lösten sich die beiden…

..und was sahen sie?..

… Collin Creevey mit seiner Kamera!

Doch eine Sekunde später war dieser schon wieder weg."

Flucht" war sein einziger Gedanke gewesen.

Und Harry und Blaise standen da…

… total schockiert.

"Ach verdammt" fluchte Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Zabinis Oberkörper.

Leicht lächelnd legte dieser seine Arme um Harry und hielt ihn einfach nur fest.

.… Und Harry genoss einfach nur…

…denn es war viel zu lange her, seitdem ihn jemand so umarmt hatte…

* * *

tbc


	10. Erste Pläne

**Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel!**

**Titel:**The eye

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden

+…+ Denken

**

* * *

**

Erste Pläne

"Was machen wir denn jetzt"? nuschelte Harry nach kurzer Zeit gegen Blaise´s Oberkörper.

"Mhm… wir haben genau zwei Möglichkeiten: 1. Wir stehen zu dem, was dieser blöde Gryffindor wahrscheinlich gerade überall rumzeigt. Oder 2. Wir verkriechen uns den Rest unseres Lebens im Raum der Wünsche und kommen nie wieder raus!" schlug Zabini vor während er sanft über Harrys Rücken streichelte.

Auch wenn er ein Slytherin war und den meisten seiner Lover diese Seite nicht zeigte, so gab es durch auch seine kuschelbedürftige Seite.

Schon lange hatte er ein Auge auf Harry geworfen. Aber nicht um mal schnell eine Nummer mit ihm in der Besenkammer zu schieben, sondern einfach nur um mit ihm zu kuscheln… oder ihn zu küssen.

Eine Affäre mit dem Gryffindor würde er nie anfangen.

Und dieser Kuss…

Kuscheln und kleine Zärtlichkeiten mit Harry waren für ihn ok.

"Ok, dann ab in den Raum der Wünsche!" meinte der "Held" auch schon und löste sich von dem Slytherin.

Überrascht schaute Blaise Harry hinterher. Eigentlich war das nur ein Scherz gewesen, aber wenn er es so wollte…

"Hey, warte auf mich!"

Kurze Zeit später kamen die beiden im Raum der Wünsche an. Er hatte sich ein en bequemes Wohnzimmer, mit einem großen Sofa und einen Kamin verwandelt.Die Wände waren in einem warmen Orange gestrichen und durch zwei große Fenster konnte man den See sehen.

Harry und Blase setzten sich auf das Sofa… aber zwischen ihnen war ziemlich viel Platz.

Keiner wusste, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten.

Blaise dachte, er müsste unbedingt klarstellen, dass er Harry zwar zum Knuddeln fand, aber keine Beziehung mit ihm wollte.

Und Harry dachte, er müsste Blaise irgendwie sagen, dass er den Kuss zwar wunderschön fand und er Blaise auch irgendwie mag, aber dass ihm ein gewisses paar blauer Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen.

Und Harry wollte noch etwas:

Eine weitere Umarmung.

Sie war wie Balsam für seine Seele.

Aber wie sollte er das machen?

_+Einfach näher an ihn ranrutschen? Soll ich vorher fragen? Will Blaise das überhaupt? Moment.. Blaise? Oh man… der Kuss hat wirklich viel verändert…Ich muss da jetzt einfach mit ihm drüber reden+_

Dass Blaise so ähnliche Gedanken hatte, wusste Harry natürlich nicht.

Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als der Slytherin dieses unangenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach und daraus ein durchaus angenehmes Schweige machte.

Blaise rutschte erst einmal näher an Harry ran und legte einen Arm um ihn. Der Gryffindor ließ sich sofort gegen den Slytherin sinken und so saßen sie da, und genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit…

Doch nach einiger Zeit musste Zabini einfach seinen Standpunkt klarmachen.

"Du Po… Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Ich.. Also der Kuss vorhin… Ich mag dich zwar wirklich, aber halt nur als Freund!"

Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf.

"Mir geht es genauso. Aber.. Wieso hast du mich dann geküsst?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Deine Augen.. Sie sind so intensiv.. So schön… so anziehend. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Außerdem hab ich schon lange ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Dú siehst einfach nur zum knuddeln aus. Und der Kuss war dann nur ein Ausdruck meiner freundschaftlichen Gefühle für dich! Oh man, hört sich das bescheuert an… aber es ist so! Außerdem liebe ich es Männer zu küssen"

"Nein, das hört sich überhaupt nicht bescheuert an!"

Blaise küsste Harry kurz auf die Wange.

"Du Blaise?"

"Ja?"

"Wieso warst du dann gestern so komisch in der Bibliothek zu mir?"

"Ähm.. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich an dich rankommen sollte. Weißt du… mir ist aufgefallen, wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Ich hab gesehen, wie du immer weniger isst. Und in der Bibliothek bist du auch viel öfter… und dauernd siehst du so traurig aus. Nicht nur mir ist das aufgefallen. Auch Draco. Aber der ist viel zu feige, um auf dich zuzugehen. Also Harry.. Was ist los mit dir?"

Überrascht schaute der Gryffindor seinen Kuschelpartner an. War das wirklich alles so offensichtlich?

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

Harry war am überlegen, ob er Blaise alles erzählen sollte.

Er wollte sich eigentlich schon irgend jemanden anvertrauen…

Aber konnte er Blaise vertrauen?

_+Naa, es kann ja nicht schaden, ihm von S.. Sirius zu erzählen! Und danach kann ich weiter sehen+_

So erzählte Harry ihm von dem Tod seines Patenonkels.

Blaise streichelte ihn die ganze Zeit sanft und zeigte sich sehr verständnisvoll.

Doch eins musste Harry noch wissen:"Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

Auf diese Frage war der Slytherin nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Klar, er hatte sich gedacht, dass Harry irgendwann fragen würde. Aber jetzt schon?

"Ich kämpfe nicht für Dumbledor. Er manipuliert die Leute um sich herum zu sehr. Tut mir leid, dass ich das so sage. Aber so ist es."

Der Junge-der-lebt nickte leicht.

"Ich weiß… ich hab es auch schon mitbekommen. Dumbledor ist nicht viel besser als Voldemort. Beide manipulieren und missbrauchen ihre Leute zu sehr, nur um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Und dabei geht es nicht nur um die Schwarzmagier. Beide wollen eine Diktatur der Zaubererwelt und beide sind viel zu machtgierig." erklärte Harry.

"Du… du hast auch Dumbledores Spiel durchschaut?"

"Klar! Zwar erst diesen Sommer, aber besser wie gar nicht! … Und wie stehst du zu Voldemort?"

"Ich leck doch du-weißt-schon-wem nicht die Stiefel ab!" rief Blaise entrüstet.

"Also bist du auf keiner Seite?"

"Genau. Aber wenn es noch eine dritte Seite geben würde… ich glaub ich würde sofort beitreten!"

Überrascht schaute Harry ihn an.

Sollte er es ihm erzählen?

Blaise bemerkte diesen überraschten Blick. Doch es verwunderte ihn, dass ihn sein gegenüber dann plötzlich nachdenklich anschaute.

Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Stirn und fragte: "Was geht in deinem schönen Kopf vor?"

"ich… also.. Blaise… Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen komischen Traum. In diesem Traum tötete ich einen Gefangenen in einem total düsteren Kerker. Von mir hat man gar nichts gesehen, nur meine strahlend grünen Augen. Ich hab den Mann ganz lautlos getötet... Und ohne Skrupel.

Ich.. Ich kann doch nicht töten. Ich versteh das nicht.. Es hat sich so real angefühlt.. Und irgendwie.. Tief in mir drinnen weiß ich… dass das kein normaler Traum war.

Das wird wirklich passieren! Naja auf jeden Fall hab ich in dem Traum… in der Vision.. Mit einem Zauber ein grünes Auge an die Wand gemalt.Nach diesem Traum war ich total fertig mit den Nerven. Ich… ein Mörder! Seit den Sommerferien suche ich nach einem Weg Voldemort nicht töten zu müssen. Und dann träum ich davon, ein Mörder zu sein.

Nur zwei Tage später hatte ich wieder einen Traum. Aber dieses Mal schaute ich mich in einem Spiegel an. Wieder diese strahlenden Augen… und mein Körper… ich hatte mich ziemlich verändert. Und dann kam so ein Mann von hinten und hat mich umarmt. In dem Spiegel vor mir konnte ich ihn leider nicht richtig sehen. Aber dieser Mann hat mich… gestreichelt.. Und vor allem mein Hüftknochen hat ihn ziemlich fasziniert… denn knapp unter ihm war ein grünes Auge in meine Haut eintätowiert.

Und… dieser Mann hat mir dann The eye ins Ohr geflüstert. Und anschließend… hat er mich geküsst.

Danach bin ich aufgewacht.. Und hab die ganze Zeit versucht den Traum und meine Gedanken darüber zu verdrängen. Aber ich hab leider feststelle müssen, dass Verdrängung überhaupt nichts bringt Blaise…

ich weiß echt nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich fühle, dass dies keine normalen Träume waren, sondern dass das irgendwann einmal passiert.

Und… ich glaub, ich gründe eine dritte Seite!"

Schockier hatte Zabini ihm zugehört.

Eine Dritte Seite?

Mit Harry Potter als Anführer?

Und Harry hatte es gut getan, endlich mal alles jemandem zu erzählen.

Und irgendwie konnte er fühlen, dass er es dem richtigen erzählt hatte.

"Und du willst der Anführer sein?"

"Ja. Aber da gibt es ein Problem. Ich weiß, dass man in diesem Krieg nichts mehr friedlich lösen kann. Aber ich kann doch nicht töten!"

"Ach Harry, das ist das kleinste Problem. Du willst doch sicherlich auch Anhänger haben, oder?"

"Nein, ich will Verbündete! Keine Untertanen!"

"Verbündete? Das gefällt mir! Auf jeden Fall können das doch auch deine Verbündete machen!"

"Nein, das will ich nicht! Ich… was für ein.. Mhm.. Anführer wär ich denn? Nein… !"

"Ach Harry.. Darüber können wir uns auch später Gedanken machen! Für was willst du denn kämpfen?"

"Ich will für eine weitere und dauerhafte Demokratie in der Zaubererwelt kämpfen, und gegen Dumbledore, Voldemort und gegen die Unterscheidung von schwarzer und weißer Magie. Und außerdem für magische Wesen!"

"gegen die Unterscheidung von schwarzer und weißer Magie?"

"Jeb! Ich finde, es kommt immer drauf an, was man mit den Zaubersprüchen macht, nicht von welcher Magieart sie kommt. Mit einem Wingadium Leviosa kann man auch einen Menschen töten, obwohl es ein weißer Zauber ist."

"Achso, ok! Und wie willst du deine Seite nennen?"

"The eye natürlich! _The eye! I see everyting"_

"I see everything?"

"Ich hab das als Warnung gedacht. Ich sehe alles.. Also versuch erst gar nicht, mich zu hintergehen!"

"Die Idee ist richtig gut! Und du hast ja schon voll vorgeplant!"

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich hab mir das gerade eben schnell ausgedacht! Aber ich hab da noch ein Problem: Wie komm ich an Verbündete? Sobald klar wird, dass ich nicht mehr hinter Dumbledore steh, bin ich bei dem Rest der Zaubererwelt unten durch!"

"Willst du etwa jedem auf die Nase binden, dass du, gerade du, eine dritte Seite gegründet hast? Als ich würd lieber im Untergrund handeln, und Dumbledore gegenüber weiterhin den lieben Jungen spielen. So hast du quasi noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel!"

"Stimmt, da hast du recht! Aber soll ich meinen Verbündeten gegenüber immer Mister X sein? Das kann ich doch auch nicht machen!"

"Mhm… du könntest über jeden eine Art Schweigezauber legen, damit se niemandem was sagen können!"

"Blaise?"

"Ja?"

"Willst du mein Berater sein?"

"Was??"

"Biiiiiitteeeeeee, ich brauch dich doch!" meinte Harry und schaute den Slytherin mit seinem besten Dackelblick an.

"Oh man, was hab ich mir da nur wieder eingebrockt? Aber ok.. Ich mach es!"

"Blaiiseee du bist einfach spitze!" rief der Gryffindor und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

"Ja, ja ist ja gut! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt etwas essen gehen? Ich hab Hunger!"

"Aber… hast du etwa Collin vergessen?"

Genervt stöhnte Blaise auf.

"Nein. Aber Harry, es war nur ein Kuss! Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn es ganz Hogwarts weiß?"

"Nur ein Kuss? Blaise, ich habe einen Mann geküsst! Ganz Hogwarts wird denken, ich sei schwul.. Ich hab einen Mann geküsst… Mann… hilfe…"

"Hey Harry, ganz ruhig. Keinen Grund sich so aufzuregen! Du hast einen Mann geküsst. Na und? Das machen hier ganz viele!"

"Aber… einen Mann! Ich.. Bin doch auch.. Ein Mann!" meinte Harry verzweifelt.

Da hatte er wohl mal wieder verdrängt, das Blaise de selben Geschlecht angehörte wie er.

Ihm gingen so viele Sachen durch den Kopf: was sagen Ron und Hermine dazu?

Fanden ihn jetzt alle abartig?

Ließen ihn jetzt alle seine Freunde fallen, weil sie ihn ekelig fanden?

"Ja Harry, ich bin ein Mann! Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

"Neeeiiin, lass mal!" kreischte er.

"Hey, jetzt reg dich wieder ab. Egal was passiert, ich steh hinter dir! Und Granger und Weasley bestimmt auch! Sie sind deine Freunde!"

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

Blaise hatte recht…

Sie waren seine Freunde!

Sie würden sicherlich zu ihm halten.

"Komm Harry, lass uns in die große Halle gehen!"

Zabini reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

"Vergiss nicht, egal was passiert, ich steh vollkommen hinter dir!"

Anstatt etwas zu sagen umarmte Harry den Slytherin.

Diese Umarmung drückte so vieles aus:Freundschaft, Dankbarkeit, Trost, Geborgenheit und die Sehnsucht nach ein bisschen Liebe.

tbc


	11. Die Folgen des Kusses

**Titel:**The eye

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden

+…+ Denken

* * *

**Die Folgen des Kusses**

Harry und Blaise standen zusammen vor der großen Halle. Die Türen waren geschlossen, sodass sie noch keiner sehen konnte.

"Ich will da nicht rein" nörgelte Harry.

Genervt seufzte der Slytherin auf.

Nicht schon wieder.

"Mensch! Jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen! Wer will schon deiner Seite beitreten, wenn du hier so rumnörgelst? Entweder du hörst jetzt auf rumzumeckern und wir gehen da rein, oder ich trag dich rein und küss dich vor der ganzen Schule!" keifte er.

Das war ja echt nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Ganz Hogwarts wusste, dass er schwul war. Na und? Hatte irgendjemand ein blödes Kommentar abgegeben? Nein!

Daher konnte er Harrys Verhalten überhaupt nicht verstehen.

Und Harry? Der hatte plötzlich wieder tierische Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Freunde.

Er könnte es durchaus verstehen, wenn seine Schlafsaaalkameraden nicht mehr mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen wollten.

Doch wo sollte er dann hingehen?

Sollte er im Raum der Wünsche schlafen?

Blaise´ Drohung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und stieß dann die Flügeltüren auf.

* * *

_2 Stunden vorher:_

Collin Creevey stürmte aufgeregt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort war fast ganz Gryffindor versammelt um Hausaufgaben zu machen, oder um sich einfach nur mit ihren Freunden und Freundinnen zu unterhalten.

"Ihr erratet nie.. Was ich…. Gerade eben… gesehen… habe…" schnaufte Collin.

Sofort hatte er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden.

Aber er konnte nicht sofort weitersprechen, denn er musste erst einmal tief Luft holen.

Er war, so schnell er konnte hierher gerannt um allen die Neuigkeit so schnell wie möglich erzählen zu können.

Hecktisch ein und ausatmend beugte er sich vor und stütze sich auf seinen Knien ab. Seine Kamera baumelte dabei um seinen Hals…

…Seine Kamera…

…Da war das Beweisstück drinnen!

Die anderen Schüler kamen näher und bildeten einen Halbkreis um ihn .

Erwatungsvoll schauten sie ihn an.

Die Spannung wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Was hatte Collin gesehen?

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug richtete sich der Gryffindor wieder auf und blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter.

"Sagt es aber bitte nicht an die anderen Häuser weiter. Ich denke nicht, dass sie wollen, dass es ganz Hogwarts weiß!" meinte Collin.

Die anderen nickte nur hastig, in der Hoffnung, dass er schnell weiter erzählte.

"Also… Ich habe gerade Harry und Blaise Zabini beim Küssen erwischt!"

Wumm.

Das hatte gesessen.

Stille….

Völlige Stille…

Bis…

"Nein. Du lügst! Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Ron Weasley war aufgesprungen und zeigte anklagend auf Collin.

"Harry ist nicht schwul!"

"Ron, ich hab den Beweis! Gib mir zehn Minuten und ich kann dir ein Foto von den beiden zeigen!"

"Jaaa, zeig uns das Foto" schrieen dann einige durcheinander. Keiner wollte so richtig glauben, dass ihr Held, ihr Harry Potter, schwul sein sollte.

Und dann noch einen Slytherin küssen sollte!

Also nein, das ging zu weit!

Mit einem Nicken verließ Collin zielstrebig den Gemeinschaftsraum um das Foto zu entwickeln.

Die restlichen Gryffindors versammelten sich immer in kleinen Grüppchen um über das eben gehörte zu diskutieren.

So startete auch eine kleine Diskussion zwischen Ron, Hermine, Seamus, Dean und Neville.

"Ron jetzt beruhig dich wieder! Selbst wenn Harry schwul ist, was ist daran so schlimm?" fragte Seamus leicht wütend.

Er konnte nicht versehen, wieso der Rothaarige so einen Aufstand machte.

"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Das ist abartig!"

"Das ist nicht abartig! Es gibt viele homosexuelle hier auf Hogwats" meinte Neville.

"Genau! Und bei denen ist es dir doch auch egal" mischte sich nun auch Dean ein.

"Ach… so wie ihr redet, könnte man fast meinen, ihr wärt auch schwul!" keifte Ron.

"Zufälligerweise ja!" gab Seamus zu.

"WAS?" schrie der Rothaarige.

"Ja. Und ich bin glücklich mit meinem Freund!"

"Du hast einen Freund?" fragte nun auch Neville interessiert.

"Jeb. Wir sind seid einem Monat zusammen!"

"Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" meinte nun auch Dean und umarmte den Iren.

"Das ist doch echt widerlich! Ich will in einen anderen Schlafsaal! Wer weiß, was ihr Nachts so mit uns anstellt!" meinte Ron.

"VERDAMMT RON! Von mir aus kannst du mich abartig finden! Aber nicht Harry! Vor wenigen Tagen hast du doch noch groß zu Hermine gemeint, ihr müsst zu Harry stehen! Und ihr wolltet ihm zeigen, dass ihr einfach nur für ihn da seid, egal was mit ihm los ist! Und Jetzt?War das alles nur blödes Gerede? Ich habt gedacht du wärst Harrys bester Freund! Aber so verhält sich ein Freund nicht!Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir! Dein Freund braucht dich! Ihr habt doch selbst gesehen, wie schlecht es ihm zur Zeit geht. Und wenn ihm Blaise hilft… wenn Blaise ihn wieder glücklich macht, solltet ihr das akzeptieren!Denk einfach mal drüber nach!" verteidigte Seamus Harry und verließ danach hastig den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er brauchte jetzt dringend seinen Freund.

Zwischen den restlichen vier Gryffindors war betretenes Schweigen. Keiner wusste so wirklich, was er sage konnte oder musste.

Doch Hermine machte den ersten Schritt:"Ron, Seamus hat Recht. Wir sind Harrys Freunde, und Harry braucht uns. Und wenn er Zabini genauso braucht wie uns, dann sollte wir das akzeptieren. Ron.. Ich will ihn wieder lachen sehen! Und zwar nicht nur dieses aufgesetzte Lachen!"

"ich doch auch, Mine… ich doch auch..:" murmelte Ron betreten.

"Wo liegt dann dein Problem? Harry ist nur schwul! Es ist keine Krankheit oder so. Er bleibt immer noch der selbe!" mischte sich Neville wieder ein und verließ anschließend den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Somit saßen, beziehungsweise standen in Rons fall, nur noch Ron, Hermine und Dean vor dem Kamin. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zwar voll mit Gryffindors, aber aus ihrer Stufe war keiner mehr da.

Und auch Dean verabschiedete sich als er Ginny sah. Die zwei turtelten schon eine Weile herum und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis aus ihnen ein Paar werden würde.

Und so waren nur noch Ron und Hermine da. "Ron, ich finde die anderen haben recht! Harry hat sich nicht verändert. Er ist immer noch der selbe… immer noch unser Freund! Und willst du ihm nur deswegen die Freundschaft kündigen? Vor kurzem hast du doch noch gemeint, dass du ihn nicht verlieren willst!"

Ron schaute sie nur undefinierbar an und ließ sich dann in den Sessel fallen.

Was sollte er nur machen?

Die Freundschaft aufgeben?

Nur weil er Angst hatte, dass Harry sich in ihn verlieben könnte?

Oder zu seinem besten Freund stehen und ihn unterstützen?

In diesem Moment kam Collin die Treppe runtergestürmt, mit einem Foto in der Hand rumwedelnt.

Alle kamen auf ihn zugestürmt um als erstes das Bild sehen zu können.

Doch Collin kämpfte sich konsequent durch die Schülermasse hindurch bis zu Ron und Hermine. Seiner Meinung nach sollten die beiden es als ersten sehen.

Und so hatte der Rothaarige wenige Sekunden später das Foto in der Hand.

Und es verschlug ihm die Sprache…

* * *

Erhobenen Kopfes schritt Harry in die große Halle.

Von so einem Foto würde er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Blaise lief neben ihm, auch erhobenen Kopfes.

Er war stolz auf Harry und er war stolz darauf, Harrys Berater zu sein.

Und dies drückte sich an seiner ganzen Haltung aus.

Beide rechneten mit lautem Getuschel oder bösen Blicken.

Doch verwunderlicherweise blieb das aus. Die meisten Schüler redeten normal miteinander oder genossen einfach nur ihr essen.

Nur vom Gryffindortisch wurden ihnen wissende Blicke zugeworfen.

Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf.

Anscheinend wusste seine Hauskameraden davon, aber nicht die anderen Häuser. Blaise und Harry schauten sich noch einmal an, lächelten sich kurz zu und gingen dann auf ihre jeweiligen Tische zu.

Der Gryffindor war dann doch ein bisschen nervös. Es hatte ihn zwar ungemein erleichtert, dass nur seine Hauskameraden so wissend aussahen, aber nun hatte er doch Angst.

War er überhaupt noch erwünscht?

Zögerlich setzte er sich neben Hermine und gegenüber von Ron.

"Hey ihr beiden" versuchte er ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Doch es wurde von dem rothaarigen abgeblockt.:"Harry, so lange du glücklich bist und er dich nicht verletzt ist für mich alles ok!" sagte er und drückte dem leicht verwundeten Helden ein Foto in die Hand.

Und das raubte ihm schier den Atem.

Auf dem Foto konnte er sich und Blaise sehen.

An sich ja nichts ungewöhnliches.Doch die beiden hielten sich so eng und sanft umschlungen. Die Augen waren geschlossen und durch die Bewegung des Bildes konnte Harry immer und immer wieder sehe, wie sanft Blaise ihn küsste und wie sehr er dies genossen hatte.

Es wirkte alles so intensiv!

"Wow…. " flüsterte er.

"Ja Harry… ich freu mich so für dich!" meinte Hermine.

"Moment.. Ich glaub ich muss da etwas klarstellen: Blaise und ich.. Wir sind nicht zusammen. Dieser Kuss war nur ein.. Versehen! Wir sind nur gut befreundet und werden auch nie mehr sein!" erklärte Harry.

Verwundert schauten ihn seine Freunde und auch der restliche Tisch an. Die anderen mussten einfach mithören, sie hätten doch sonst etwas interessantes verpassen können.

Schließlich sprach Hermine wieder: "Außer unsren Hausmitgliedern weiß keiner bescheid, dafür haben wir gesorgt!"

Wow…

damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Ein schwerer Stein fiel von seinem Herz. Seine Freunde hatten die Tatsache, dass ein Mann ihn geküsst hatte, einfach so akzeptiert! Sie fanden ihn nicht ekelig, und sie hatten sogar noch dafür gesorgt, dass keiner aus den andere Häusern davon erfahren würden.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm mal wieder bewusst, wie viel Glück er doch mit seinen besten Freunden hatte.

"Oh bei Merlins Bart! Ihr seid die besten!" Harry umarmte erfreut Hermine und auch Ron bekam eine halbe Umarmung über den Tisch hinweg.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah der Held zum Slytherintisch und streckte Blaise den Daumen entgegen…

Alles war gut gegangen!Er konnte genau sehen, wie der Slytherin erleichtert aufatmete.

Grinsend drehte er sich wieder zurück und betrachtete das Bild erneut.

Da sah er es…

..sein erster Kuss mit einem Mann…

… sein erster, richtig schöner Kuss…

..und er konnte ihn jeder Zeit wieder anschauen!

tbc

So jetzt noch zu dem Review von Isa:

Natürlich freu ich mich au immer über Kritik..

aber naja.. so dann doch auch wieder nicht

nein.. ich finds voll ok wenn du mir da ganz erhlich deine Meinung sagst.. Und ich hab ja auch nie behauptet irgendwie da besonders gut schreiben zu können.

Aber das review.. wow... das hat mich einfach nur deprimiert.

Aber wenn das deine Meinung zu der FF ist.. ok!


	12. You're stuck into the same old nightmare

**Titel:**The eye

**Genre: **Allgemein

**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash

**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden

+…+ Denken

**

* * *

**

You're stuck into the same old nightmare

Es war Montag Morgen.

Und wie jeden Montag Morgen lagen sämtliche Köpfe auf dem Tisch oder in einigen Fällen sogar auf den Tellern.

Die Schüler waren einfach noch zu müde und hatten keinerlei Lust auf den Unterricht.

Doch ganz anders Harry Potter.

Dieser setzte sich beschwingt an den Gryffindortisch und biss dann herzhaft in ein Brötchen.

Nach dem Schlucken trällerte er ein "Guten Morgen" an seine Klassenkameraden.

Doch er bekam nur Gemurmel zurück.. Und ein Nicken von Hermine, die ihre Nase mal wieder in einem Buch vergraben hatte.

Innerlich schnaubend legte Harry das Brötchen wieder auf seinen Teller.

_+Wieso mach ich mir eigentlich jeden Montag die selbe Mühe und tu so, als wäre ich gut drauf? Montags merken die doch eh nichts!+_

Gestern war er echt gut gelaunt gewesen. Zuerst der Kuss mit Blaise, dann die ganze Zeit Kuscheln mit Blaise, und dann noch seine Freunde…

Nichts konnte gestern seine gute Laune noch dämpfen.

Doch auf das, was ihn in der Nacht erwartet hatte, was er nicht vorbereitet gewesen:

__

Traum Anfang:

Harry stand in einem dunklen Raum.

Um ihn herum konnte er nichts sehen.

Verzweifelt versuchte er etwas zu erkennen…

Aber alles blieb schwarz.

Harry drehte sich ein, zweimal im Kreis, machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne.. Und stieß an eine Mauer aus Stein.

"Autsch" fluchte er, da er sich seinen Fuß an der Mauer angeschlagen hatte.

Langsam und vorsichtig tastete er sich dann an der Mauer entlang, bis er an eine Ecke stieß.

So ging er einmal im ganzen Raum herum, und fand dabei raus, dass dieser vier Wände, keine Tür und keine Fenster hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme…

…eine Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vor kam:"Wie kannst du es wagen, glücklich zu sein?"

Panisch drehte Harry seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen und versuchte herauszufinden, von wo die Stimme kam.

Doch es höre sich so an, als käme sie von überall.

Verwirrt und verängstigt drängte sich Harry in die nächste Ecke.

Es machte ihm furchtbare Angst, die Person, die mit ihm sprach, nicht sehen zu können

.…

_vor allem, wenn diese Person eigentlich gar nicht mehr reden könnte!_

_"Du darfst nicht glücklich sein!" hallte die Stimme wieder durch den Raum._

_"Siri… es.. Es tut mir leid" wimmerte Harry._

_"Tut es dir nicht!"_

_"Doch.. Wirklich"_

_"Spar dir dein Gestammel! Ich bin enttäuscht von dir! Wie kannst du mich nur vergessen? DU bist daran schuld, dass ich tot bin! Und dann vergnügst du dich einfach mit diesem.. Slytherin! Wie kannst du es nur wagen?"_

_Von Harry hörte man nur noch ein Schluchzen._

_Sirius' Worte machten ihn total fertig._

_Doch er hatte Recht._

_Wie konnte er, Sirius' Mörder, glücklich sein? Wie konnte er Sirius nur vergessen?_

_"Ich hasse dich!" fauchte sein Pate._

_"Nein… nein.. Bitte nicht…."_

_"oh doch"_

_Und mit einem Mal wurde es hell in dem Raum._

_Verängstigt und weinend saß Harry in der Ecke und machte sich so klein wie möglich._

_Und vor ihm.._

_…stand Sirius._

_Dessen Kleider waren total zerfetzt und hingen nur noch notdürftig über den nötigsten Stellen._

_Nicht nur seine Kleider sahen so schrecklich aus. Auch er selbst_

_. Die schwarzen, langen Haare klebten strähnig am Kopf, die blauen Augen waren total leer._

_Doch das schlimmste und grauenvollste war wohl die, an einigen Stellen fehlende, Haut._

_Die komplette rechte Gesichtshälfte war halb verwest und man konnte ganz deutlich das Fleisch sehen._

_So gab es viele Stellen an Sirius' Körper._

_Doch die schlimmste Stelle war seine Brust._

_Schräg über seine Brust fehlte ein ca. 20 cm breiter Streifen Haut._

_Einige Rippen waren ganz deutlich erkennbar und auch über dem Herz fehlte die Haut und das Fleisch. Geschockt starrte Harry auf das Herz. _

_Es war dunkel rot…_

_ und es schlug noch!_

_"Ja, schau genau hin! Du bist Schuld daran! Wegen dir seh' ich so aus!" _

_Während diesen Worten griff Sirius mit seiner, nur noch aus Knochen bestehenden Hand, nach einem Hautfetzen auf seiner Brust und hob ihn doch._

_Harry konnte nun direkt auf die Lunge blicken._

_"Schau, was du mit mir gemacht hast! Ich verwese! Ohne dich könnte ich noch Leben!"_

_"Sirius.. Bit…te…. Ich wol… wollte das doch.. Nicht!" schluchzte Harry._

_"Schweig!"_

_"Aber… aber… Siri.."_

_"Sei einfach ruhig! Ich hab wirklich gedacht aus dir könnte was werden! Du sahst James so ähnlich. Und jetzt? Jetzt bist du ein MÖRDER! Deine Eltern sind sehr enttäuscht von dir… Du bist nicht mehr ihr Sohn, haben sie gesagt. Denn sie wollen keinen Mörder als Sohn haben!"_

_Geschockt starrte Harry seinen Patenonkel an. _

_nein.. _

_Nein..! _

_Wiesoo.._

_ Wieso habe ich ihn nur umgebracht? _

_Wieso war ich nur so blöd, und bin ins Ministerium gerannt? _

_Ich will nicht mehr!Mit leeren Augen starrte der Gryffindor Sirius an. _

_"Du has Recht… ich bin ein Mörder… ich bin nichts wert!"_

_Traum Ende._

* * *

Und so saß Harry jetzt am Gryffindortisch und tat so, als wäre er total fröhlich.

Denn keiner sollte mitbekommen, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

Jeder wollte von ihm nur den fröhlichen, immer optimistischen Held sehen.

Doch in Wirklichkeit war er ein total anderer Mensch.

Jedem hatte er eine andere Seite von sich gezeigt:

Blaise kannte die kuschelbedürftige Seite, genauso wie sein Wunsch nach Frieden, Rache und Rebellion.

Die ganze Schule kannte die fröhliche, mutige und optimistische Seite.

Hermine und Ron kannten die manchmal zweifelnde Seite.

Und sein "Seelenzettel"… der kannte den ganzen Rest von ihm…

..all seine Traurigkeit, Einsamkeit, seine Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Geborgenheit.

Das alles zusammen ergab den wirklichen Harry!

* * *

Regulus Black stand verzweifelt vor dem schwarzen Sofa in Snape's Wohnzimmer.

Sein Freund, Severus Snape lag auf eben diesem und war einfach nicht wach zu bekommen.

Was sollte er denn nun tun?

Der Tränkemeister müsste eigentlich in 20 Minuten in seinem Klassenzimmer stehen und ein Haufen Schüler unterrichten.

Aber anscheinend hatte sich der Lehrer mit Wodka betrunken..

Und musste nun seinen Rausch ausschlafen.

Das Problem war nur, dass Snape einfach nicht aufwachen wollte!

Und Regulus wollte ihr eigentlich auch gar nicht wirklich wecken.

Der Tränkemeister schlief eh schon zu wenig. Tags über musste er Schüler unterrichten, Abends hatten eben diese Schüler Nachsitzen und Nachts tüftelte er an ihrem geheime Plan.

So blieben dem Lehrer oftmals nur 3 Stunden Schlaf. Deswegen war er auch öfters so gemein zu den Schülern.

Seufzend setze sich Regulus auf den Sessel.

Nachdem er gestern Snape so vorgefunden hatte, hatte er erst einmal die Flasche entfernt und war anschließend nach Hause gefloht.

Und an diesem Morgen war er gekommen, um zu schauen, ob der Tränkemeister immer noch schlief.

Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Er konnte nicht einfach zu Dumbledore marschieren und sagen, dass der Unterricht ausfallen würde.

Denn eigentlich dachten alle, dass er Tod wäre..

Aber das ist er ja nicht.

Also konnte er auch nicht den Unterricht übernehmen.

Doch da kam ihm eine Idee.Hastig sprang er auf und ließ in das Schlafzimmer.

Dortsuchte er sich eine der vielen schwarzen Roben aus und zog sie schließlich an, nachdem er sich seiner Kleider entledigt hatte.

Prüfend betrachtete er sich im Wandspiegel.

"Mhm… also ich seh ja noch nicht wirklich wie Severus aus.. Mhm.."

Er überlegte noch ein bisschen und murmelte dann leise einen Zauberspruch.

Und schon blickte ihm ein zweiter Severus Snape im Spiegel entgegen.

"Nicht schlecht! Ich werde immer besser mit Illusionszauber. Das einzige Problem sind meine Augen. Die Schimmern noch ein bisschen blau. Aber welcher Schüler ist denn schon so lebensmüde und schaut dem furchtbarsten Lehrer der ganzen Zaubererwelt so genau in die Augen?"

* * *

Langsam schlurfte Harry Richtung Zaubertränkeklassezimmer.

Seine Gedanken kreisten dabei immer wieder um seinen Alptraum.

Ja er wusste, es war nur ein Traum.

Doch trotzdem kamen wieder die Schuldgefühle hoch, die er so tief in sich begraben hatte.

Und auch das Gefühl, wertlos zu sein.

Denn der Sirius in seinem Traum hatte recht: Niemand brauchte ihn wirklich und alles machte er falsch.…

Er war ein wertloses Etwas!

Und wie konnte er es nur wagen, glücklich zu sein?

Seine Gedanken wurde unterbrochen, als er schließlich vor dem Klassenzimmer ankam.

Doch er war der erste.

Seine Schultasche ließ er einfach auf den Boden plumpsen, während er selbst sich an der Wand herunter rutschen ließ.

Seine Arme verschränkte er auf seinen Knien und legte anschließend seinen Kopf darauf.

Niedergeschlagen saß er so auf dem Boden vor dem Klassenzimmer und ließ seine Gedanken wandern.

Der Sirius in seinem Tram hatte Recht.

Er war schon en Mörder.

Und so konnte er es sicherlich auch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal schaffen, jemanden umzubringen.

Und danach..

_+Danach… bin ich immer noch Schuld am Tod meines Paten. Und egal was ich mach, ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen! Aber sobald ich die zwei Anführer getötet habe… dann hab ich meine Aufgabe hier erledigt… Und dann.. dann kann ich mich selbst für das Bestrafen, was ich Sirius angetan habe!+_

Entschlossen hob Harry den Kopf und kramte anschließend seinen "Seelenzettel" aus seiner Schultasche.

Mit einem Stift bewaffnet schrieb er die nächsten Sätze auf.

_„It's like a blade that cuts right through me"_

_„Ich will die Hürden überstehen, es wird mir nicht gelingen!"_

_"You're stuck into the same old nightmare!"_

Schnell packte er den Zettel und den Stift weg, denn er hörte mal wieder Schritte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später kam Blaise um die Ecke gelaufen und setzte sich mit einem Lächeln neben Harry.

"Was machst du denn schon hier?" fragte der Slytherin.

"Ach… meine Freunde haben mich einfach genervt!"

Zweifelnd sah Blaise den Helden an.

"Komm, mich kannst du nicht anlügen! Was ist wirklich los?"

Harry seufzte leicht auf. Warum konnte Blaise ihn so einfach durchschauen?

Er.. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu de Slytherin alles anzuvertrauen.

Er hatte gestern schon viel mehr erzählt, als er eigentlich erzählen wollte.

Doch Blaise schaute ihn so erwartungsvoll und auch stur an, dass ihm klar wurde, dass er einfach nicht drum herum kam, Blaise alles zu erzählen.

"Du weißt, du kannst mich alles erzählen! Ich werde es nie weiter sagen!" meinte der Slytherin noch.

"Ja ich weiß… ich erzähl es dir nachher, in Geschichte der Zauberei, ok?"

Mit einem nicken legte Zabini seinen Arm um Harry und zog ihn an sich.

Und Harry..?

Der kuschelte sich zufrieden an Blaise an.

Woher wusste der andere, dass er genau das jetzt brauchte?

Obwohl der Held der Zaubererwelt den Sytherin erst wenige Tage richtig kannte, fühlte er sich bei ihm richtig wohl und Blaise konnte ihn auch einfach so durchschauen.

Und obwohl sie noch gar nicht so viel übereinander wussten, wurde Blaise Zabini zu einem guten Freund von Harry Potter.

Doch Harry machte das auch irgendwie traurig.

Seine besten Freunde kannten ihn nicht so gut wie der Slytherin.

Und mit diesen hatte er immerhin schon sämtliche gefährliche, und leider auch tödliche, Abenteuer erlebt!

Das einigste was er wollte, war, sich jemanden vollkommen anvertrauen zu können.

Doch es ging einfach nicht.

Er wollte keinem die Illusion rauben, dass er der fröhliche Held ist, der die Zaubererwelt von ihrem Feind befreien kann.

Denn er war die einzige Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt.

Und ohne ihn wären alle schon panisch geworden.

Und noch etwas machte ihn traurig.

Seine Freundschaft mit Blaise war sicherlich nicht von langer Dauer.

Denn wie er vorhin sich selbst geschworen hatte, würde er sich nach dem Krieg bestrafen..

Harry und Blaise saßen einige Minuten so da und dachten einfach nur nach, bis die ersten Schüler um die Ecke kamen.

Unter ihnen waren auch Hermine, Ron, Seamus und Dean, die es alle mysteriöser Weise in Snapes Kurs geschafft hatten.

Langsam standen den Slytherin und der Held der Zaubererwelt auf und sahen sich danach an.

Keiner wusste so recht, was sie jetzt machen sollten.

Schließlich beugte sich Blaise vor, gab Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und stellte sich dann an die andere Seite des Ganges, von der gerade die Slytherins kamen.

Leicht lächelnd sah Harry seinem neuen Freund hinterher.

Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet, vor allem da die Slytherins Blaise genau beobachtet hatten, als er sich von Harry verabschiedet hatte.

Doch als er Blaise so hinterher schaute begegnete er kurz dem Blick des Oberhauptes von Slytherin - Draco Malfoy.

Doch das verwunderlichste daran war, dass dieser ihm kurz zunickte und sich dann abwandte.

Auch Harry wandte sich verwundert ab, schnappte sich seine Tasche und stellte sich zu seinen Freunden.

Doch bevor seine Freunde irgend etwas sagen konnte, kam schon Snape.

Aber irgendwie war etwas an ihm anders.

Verwundert runzelte Harry die Stirn, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, WAS anders war.

Verwirrt schaute er zu seinen Freunden, doch anscheinend hatte es außer ihm keiner gemerkt.

In diesem Moment drehte sich ihr Lehrer um, um die Tür zu öffnen.

…Und da sah es Harry…

Snapes Augen veränderten ihre Farbe von ganz dunklem braun…

zu Blau!

* * *

tbc

reviews?

+kekse hinstell+


	13. Parkinson vs Potter

**Titel:**The eye  
**Genre: **Allgemein  
**Altersempfehlung**: P-16 Slash  
**Pairing: **Regulus Black / Harry Potter, + einige Nebenpairings

"…" Reden  
+…+ Denken

* * *

**Parkinson vs. Potter **

Blaue Augen?  
Um sich zu vergewissern blinzelte Harry einmal kurz und schaute wieder hin.  
Aber Snapes Augen waren wieder dunkelbraun.  
Hatte Harry sich geirrt?

Doch Harry konnte nicht weiter überlegen, da alle Schüler in das Zimmer stürmten, um ja hinten sitzen zu können.  
Und so zogen auch Hermine und Ron den Helden mit sich.  
Leicht stolpernd ging er ihnen hinterher und beobachtete dabei immer misstrauisch seinen Lehrer. Doch dieser gab sich sonst ganz normal.  
Seufzend setzte wollte sich Harry neben seine Freunde setzten. Aber da war kein Platz mehr frei.  
Suchend sah er sich im Klassenzimmer um.

Der einzige freie Platz war ganz vorne… und auf der Seite der Slytherins, direkt neben Pansy Parkinson!  
Durch die Häuserfeindschaft gab es immer zwei Seite eines Klassenzimmers:  
Links die Slytherinseite, und rechts die Gryffindorseite.  
Doch blöderweise ging das mit den Tischen nie ganz auf.  
Einer der Gryffindors musste immer auf der Slyterinseite sitzen.  
Und heute war Harry dran.

Verzweifelt stand er zwischen den beiden Tischreihen und schaute zu den Gryffindors.  
Obwohl er zwar sehr mit Blaise befreundet war, hatte er keinerlei Lust auf andere Slytherins, ins besondere nicht auf Pansy Parkinson.  
Denn diese hatte eine überaus quietschige(gibt's des wort?) und schrille Stimme. Außerdem war sie die Freundin Draco Malfoys - so ging zumindest das Gerücht herum - und es bereitete ihr besonders viel Spaß die Gryffindors zu ärgern, zu schikanieren und ihre Tränke zu versauen.  
Normalerweise war immer Neville der blöde, der neben Pansy sitzen musste.  
Doch der saß heute fröhlich in die Gegend starrend ganz hinten in der Ecke.

Hilfesuchend schaute Harry zu seinen Freunden.  
Doch keiner wollte freiwillig mit ihm tauschen.  
"Komm schon Harry. Seit neustem kommst du doch mit den Slytherins ganz gut zurecht!" flüsterte Lavender ihm zu und schubste ich leicht in Richtung Parkinson.

Diese grinste ihn schon hämisch entgegen. Ja auch sie wusste um ihren Ruf in dem andren Haus. Und das nutzte sie voll aus.

Doch das legte in Harry einen Schalter um. Er straffte seine Schultern, lächelte Pansy böse entgegen und ging auf sie zu.  
Die Gryffindors, die Slytherins und Snape verfolgten das Geschehen verwirrt.

Und Harry?  
Der dachte sich, dass er hier gleich einmal üben konnte, strategisch vor zu gehen.  
Denn von einer Pansy Parkinson würde er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.  
Und er wollte sich Rächen.. Für all die Jahre, in denen Neville neben ihr sitzen musste und sie ihn schikaniert hatte..  
..für all die Beleidigungen und Angriffe ihrerseits an den Gryffindors.  
Das musste jetzt ein für alle mal aufhören.

Denn eins war Harry klar geworden:  
Auch wenn sie in verschiedenen Häuser waren..  
Sie alle litten unter dem Krieg.  
Und Blaise Zabini war für ihn das beste Beispiel, dass nicht alle Slytherins hinter Voldemort und ihren Elter standen. Warum sollte das nicht auch bei den anderen Slyterhins so sein?  
Warum sollten auch die anderen nicht verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchen, nicht vor Voldie knien zu müssen?  
Außerdem hatte Blaise bereits angedeutet, dass Draco auch aufgefallen war, dass es ihm schlechter ging.  
Ein Malfoy, der total hinter Voldie stehen würde, würde es nicht kümmern, wie es ihm gehen würde.  
Doch wie sollte er die Slytherins von sich und seiner Seite überzeugen?  
Er musste ihnen zeigen, dass auch er eine halb Schlange war, und er musste sich ihren Respekt erkämpfen.  
Nun, da kam Pansy ins Spiel.

Zielstrebig lief er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie, packte sein zeug aus und drehte sich danach lächelnd zu ihr um.

"Schönen Guten Morge, Miss Parkinson. Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte er scheinheilig.  
"Potter, spar dir dein Süßholzraspeln. Bei mir zieht das nicht!" fauchte sie ihm entgegen und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg.  
"Tja.. Eins zu null für mich" flüsterte Harry vor sich und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Snape war währenddessen nach vorne gekommen, nachdem Harry sich endlich hingesetzt hatte.  
Schwungvoll drehte er sich zur Klasse um..  
Und da viel es Harry auf:  
Snapes Umhang bauschte sich nicht so auf wie sonst!

Obwohl der Gryffindor gedanklich schon bei seinem nächsten Schachzug gegen Parkinson war, beobachtete er den Tränkelehrer weiterhin aufmerksam.

Noch einmal sah der Held dem Lehrer prüfend in die Augen.  
Aber sie waren immer noch dunkelbraun.

_+Hab ich mich wirklich getäuscht? Rein Theoretisch können seine Augen doch gar nicht die Farbe wechseln. Aber Snape benimmt sich heute eh schon die ganze Zeit so komisch. Erst die Auge, jetzt gerade eben sein Umhang, und jetzt schaut er sich so unschlüssig im Zimmer um. Wie als wisse er nicht, was er mit uns machen solle. Außerdem huschen seine Augen immer von einem Punkt zum anderen. Das macht Snape sonst nie!+_

Doch außer ihm schien das keiner zu bemerken.

"So.. ehm.. Morgen" sagte der Tränkemeister.  
"Wir.. Ehm.. Ihr braucht jetzt am besten mal einen.. Ehm.. Heiltrank! Genau! Es werden dringend welche im Krankenflügel gebraucht!"  
_+Auch die Schärfe in Snapes Stimme fehlt. Er klingt so total ahnungslos und auch irgendwie hilflos!+_

Neben ihm holte Pansy schon die ersten Zutaten. So stand auch Harry auf und holte sich die Zutaten und zerkleinerte sie anschließend.  
Ein Buch oder ein Rezept brauchte er dazu nicht. Da er in den Sommerferien alles noch einmal wiederholt hatte und sich besonders dieses Rezept für Notfälle gemerkt hatte.  
Snape hatte sich inzwischen vorne hingesetzt und beobachtete die Klasse.  
Und Pansy saß neben Harry und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, während sie überlegte, wie sie dem Gryffindor eins auswischen konnte.

Die anderen Gryffindors arbeiteten alle ruhig an ihren Tränken, aber manchmal huschte der ein oder andere Blick zu Harry.  
Und die Slytherins saßen alle inter den beiden und rührten ruhig ihre Tränke um und beobachteten Parkinson und Harry.  
Auch sie hatten bemerkt, was da vor ihnen vor sich ging.  
Und Blaise Zabini beobachtete Harry sorgenvoll.  
Klar, der Held konnte sich gut verteidigen und anscheinend war er auch in Wortduellen sehr gut.  
Aber auch er hatte gemerkt, was davon abhing.  
Die Reaktion seiner Klassenkameraden hatte dies deutlich gezeigt.

Harry schaute zu Pansy rüber und sah, dass sie das Rezept vor sich liegen hatte.  
"Na, Parkinson, brauchst wohl noch ein Rezept für so einen einfachen Heiltrank. Bist wohl doch nicht so schlau! Wobei… Du siehst ja auch nicht besonders helle aus!" spottete der Gryffindor.  
"Du siehst ja auch nicht gerade schlau aus!"  
"Aber ich brauch wenigstens kein Rezept. Und warum bin ich dann eigentlich auf Platz eins der beliebtesten und hübschesten Männer der Zaubererwelt?"  
"Die leiden doch alle unter Geschmacksverirrung!"  
"Ach, wenn du meinst. 90 der Zauberergemeinde leidet dann also an Geschmacksverirrung nur weil du zu den 10 gehörst, die mich nicht gewählt haben?"  
"Genau!"  
"Und warum leiden dann nicht einfach die 10 an Geschmacksverirrung? Wär doch viel logischer!"  
Schweigen.  
"Zwei zu null für mich!" Harry grinste hämisch. Das fing doch schon einmal gut an.

Kurze Zeit arbeiteten sie still nebeneinander als plötzlich sich plötzlich Harrys Trank knallpink färbte.  
Verwirrt schaute er in den Kessel.  
Und tatsächlich.. Da schwamm eine Hasenkralle.  
_+Was hat denn die da zu suchen? Ich hab die nicht reingemacht! Aber.. Moment.. Oh nein. Der Trank kann jeden Moment explodieren!+  
_Schnell rannte Harry zum Zutatentrank und holte ein bisschen Kraut heraus und rannte wieder zu seinem Platz.  
Die restlichen Schüler verfolgten dies schweigend und verwirrt.  
Hastig warf der Held der Zaubererwelt das Kraut in den Kessel und rührte drei mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.  
Und tatsächlich.. Kurze Zeit später färbte sich der Trank wieder in das normale braun.

Erleichtert stieß Harry die Luft aus, und schaute rüber zu Pansy Parkinson und sah gerade noch wie das hämische Grinsen verschwand.  
Da wurde es ihm klar: Sie wollte seinen Trank ruinieren!  
"Tja.. Da hast du wohl Pech gehabt. Drei zu Null für mich! Du musst dich schon ein bisschen anstrengen!" säuselte er.

Plötzlich stand Snape vor ihrem Tisch.  
"Mr. Potter, ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?"  
"Natürlich Professor. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle!"  
Der Lehrer sah nach dieser Antwort sehr erleichtert aus und verschwand danach wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Leise und unauffällig holte Harry seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und sprach einen leichten illusionszauber aus sich.  
So kramte er unbemerkt von den anderen eins von Dumbledores Bonbons aus seiner Tasche, dass er durch Zufall dabei hatte.  
Ohne dass es Parkinson oder die anderen Slytherins es bemerkten, warf er das Bonbon in Pansys Trank und legte anschließend auch einen Illusionszauber auf den Kessel.

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden rührte Harry noch einige Male in seinem Kessel um und lehnte sich anschließend zurück.  
Ganz anders so Pansy Parkinson. Sie versuchte immer mal wieder eine Zutat in Harrys Kessel zu werfen oder ihn sonst irgendwie fertig zu machen.  
Aber nichts funktionierte. Der Gryffindor schaffte es immer wieder, dass sie schließlich alles abbekam und blöd dastand.  
Und den Slytherins passte das nicht wirklich.  
Man hörte immer mal wieder leise Anfeuerrungsrufe und einiges an Getuschel.  
Doch Snape sagte dazu nichts.

Die Stunde neigte sich langsam ihrem Ende zu.  
Und so löste sich langsam Harrys Illusionszauber auf.  
Somit hatte seine Nachbarin plötzlich eines gelben, sehr dickflüssigen Trank in ihrem Kessel.  
Verdattert schaute sie ihn ihren Kessel.  
"Wieso.. Ich hab doch alles richtig gemacht?" flüsterte sie verzweifelt vor sich hin.  
"Tja. Ich würde mal sagen, es ist ganz klar, wer gewonnen hat! Ich hoffe, das ist dir eine Lehre!" raunte der Gryffindor ihr zu bevor er seinen Trank abfüllte und nach vorne brachte.  
Und gleich darauf verkündete das Klingeln das Ende der Stunde.

Als einer der ersten verließ Harry das Klassenzimmer, nur um sich hinter der Tür zu verstecken und sich den Tarnumhang überzuziehen.  
Er musste jetzt unbedingt wissen, was mit Snape los war!

Hinter der offenen Tür versteckt sah er seinen Freunden zu wie sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.  
Und erst nachdem auch die Slytherins in kleinen Grüppchen und aufgeregt tuschelnd an ihm vorbei gegangen waren, kam Snape aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus.  
Er schaute sich einmal kurz um und lief dann den Korridor entlang und bog um de nächste Ecke.  
Leise und vorsichtig folgte Harry ihm bis vor Snapes Privaträume.

Dieser murmelte das Passwort dem Porträt entgegen und ging dann hinein.  
Der Gryffindor allerdings blieb vor dem Bild stehen.  
Der Tränkemeister hatte es nicht ganz geschlossen und so konnte er hören, was drinnen vor sich ging.

Zuerst hörte er nur ein leises Rascheln und Schritte.  
Doch dann…  
"Severus, wach auf!"

Verdattert stand Harry da.  
Snape war doch schon die ganze Zeit wach.. Oder?

"Komm schon Severus… bitte.. Wach endlich auf! Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal vertreten. Das war gerade eben schon schlimm genug!" bettelte die eine Stimme schon fast.

"mhm.. Wasn los?" murmelte da schon wieder Snape.  
_+Aber… Moment… sind da drinnen jetzt zwei Snapes?+ _fragte sich Harry.

"Komm schon, Severus! Du hast Unterricht!"  
"Wie schbät is s denn?" nuschelte der eine ziemlich undeutlich und verschlafen.  
"Kur z nach Zehn!"  
"WAAAS?" Nun klang Snape 2 gar nicht mehr so verschlafen.  
"Ich hätte schon vor einer Stunde unterrichten müssen!"

"Beruhig dich. Ich hab dich vertreten!"  
"Reg.. Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht dein ernst ist!"

Mehr hörte Harry nicht, denn in diesem Moment klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde.  
Schnell rannte er die Gänge entlang, zwischendurch den Tarnumhang einpackend, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren.  
Und so kam er 5 Minuten zu spät zu Geschichte der Zauberei.

* * *

tbc


	14. Geschichte der Zauberei

* * *

Heyho Leute!

Tadadadaaaaaaaa

Hier kommt das Specialkapitel

Pünktlich zu meinem Geburtstag.. bzw. Hier ein Tag zu spät.

"…" Reden  
+… +Denken

* * *

_Geschichte der Zaubere_i

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und schritt hinein.  
Doch fast keiner bemerkte ihn.  
Der Unterricht in diesem Fach war so einschläfernd, dass fast alle immer einschliefen.  
Nur Hermine schrieb immer mit.  
Und der kleine Rest, der nicht schlief, beschäftigte sich mit etwas anderem.  
So diskutierte zum Beispiel ein sichtlich aufgebrachter Theodore Nott mit Pansy Parkinson, die in ihrem Stuhl immer kleiner wurde.  
Draco Malfoy kritzelte irgendetwas auf ein Stück Pergament, Dean malte Herzchen auf den Tisch und Blaise hatte sich aufgeregt zu ihm Umgedreht und winkte ihm jetzt zu.  
Da fiel es Harry wieder ein:  
Er hatte Blaise versprochen in dieser Stunde so einiges zu erklären.  
Innerlich seufzend ging er durch die Tischreihen, nur um sich anschließend neben Blaise zu setzten.  
Professor Binns hatte von dem allem nichts mitbekommen. Er sprach mal wieder von den Koboldkriegen und war sehr in seine Erzählungen vertieft.

"Hey Harry, wo warst du denn?" fragte der Slytherin auch sofort neugierig, als Harry sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
"Ehm..:"  
Was sollte der Gryffindor jetzt sagen? Er konnte doch wohl schlecht sagen, dass er Snape hinterher spioniert hatte.. Oder?  
Aber eigentlich konnte er es Blaise schon erzählen.  
Schließlich war Zabini sein Berater!

"Ich bin Snape noch schnell gefolgt Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit ihm los war! Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass er sich heute anders benommen hatte? Er wirkte so unsicher und ahnungslos. Wie als hätte er keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken! Und seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte aus, dass er quasi Angst hatte, von uns angesprochen zu werden. Und als er die Tür aufgemacht hat.. Da waren seine Augen kurze Zeit lang blau!" erklärte Harry.  
Verwundert hatte Blaise dem zugehört.  
"Nein, hab ich gar nicht bemerkt! Ich war einfach viel zu sehr von Pansy und dir abgelenkt! Aber erzähl weiter… du bist Snape also gefolgt? Hast du etwas heraus gefunden?" fragte der Slytherin neugierig.  
Auch ihn interessierte es jetzt, was mit ihrem Lehrer und, in seinem Fall, Freund, los war.  
"Das war ganz komisch! Ich bin Snape bis zu seinen Privaträume gefolgt. Durch Zufall hat er das Porträt nicht ganz geschlossen und so konnte ich hören, was er sagte. Komischerweise sprach er mit einem zweiten Snape. Beide haben sicht echt total identisch angehört! Snape NR.1 hat dann Snape Nr.2 aufgeweckt und Snape Nr.2 ha dann den anderen Snape Reg genannt…. Reg.. Wer könnte das nur sein? Eine Regina? Aber wie kann das sein? Ein Illusionszauber? Oder möglicherweise ein Metamorphmagus? " nuschelte Harry gegen Ende vor sich hin.

"Hast du gerade Reg gesagt?"  
"Ja. Warum?"  
"Na dann weiß ich wer es war" grinste Blaise.  
"Echt? Wer denn?"  
"Regulus"  
"…Black?"  
"Jeb"  
"Aber… aber.. Der ist doch schon längst tot!"  
"Nein. Er hat vor einigen Jahren seinen Tod inszeniert, da der dunkle Lord hinter ihm her war, weil Reg nicht mehr hinter ihm stand. Blöderweise hat der Lord das herausgefunden." erklärte Blaise dem Sprachlosen Harry.  
"Und woher weißt du das?" fragte der Gryffindor nachdem er sich von dieser Nachricht erholt hatte.  
"Ich.. Also.. Ehm… naja… ich bin ganz offiziell gegen den dunklen Lord. Das habe ich meiner Familie schon früh gesagt. Und meine Eltern stehen auch nicht hinter Du-weißt-schon-wem. Daher wurde unsere Villa sozusagen zu einer Hilfsstation für ehemalige Todesser oder welche, die es nicht werden wollen.  
Es liegen sämtliche Schutzzauber über unsrer Villa, die nicht einmal ER zerstören kann.  
Und seit Regulus' Scheintod lebt er bei uns."  
"Lebt sonst noch jemand bei euch?" fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Jeb"  
"Und wer?"  
Blaise zögerte kurz bevor er antwortete: "Das darf ich dir leider noch nicht sagen!"

Schmollend sah Harry seinen Sitznachbarn an.  
Doch dieser wechselte schnell das Thema:  
"Was war denn jetzt heute morgen mit dir los?"

Ergeben seufzte Harry auf. Er hatte schon gehofft, dass der Slytherin es vergessen hat.  
Aber da hat er wohl Pech gehabt.

Also begann er zu erzählen…  
von seinem Alptraum…

Blaise schaute ihn die ganze Zeit mitleidig an.  
Der Alptraum war wirklich einer der übelsten Sorte!  
Und er hatte schon längst erkannt, wie es um Harry wirklich stand.  
Der Slytherin besaß eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis und so war ihm klar, dass Harry sich wirklich die Schuld an Sirius' Tod gab und dass er mit niemandem darüber sprach.  
Außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Gryffindor niemandem sein ganzes Wesen zeigte.  
Aber was sollte er dagegen tun?  
Solange der Gryffindor nicht von selbst auf ihn zukam, konnte er da überhaupt nichts machen.

Als Harry geendet hatte, nahm er ihn einfach nur in den Arm und flüsterte:  
"Harry, du bist nicht Schuld an Sirius Tod! Bitte hör auf, dir das einzureden! Das Stimmt überhaupt nicht! Ok?"  
Der Gryffindor nickte nur zögerlich.  
Und Blaise wusste, dass dieses Thema nur für den Moment vom Tisch war. Irgendwann würde er wieder mit Harry darüber reden müssen…  
Aber hoffentlich hatte das noch etwas Zeit!

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Harry von dem Slytherin und schaute sich im Klassenzimmer um. Anscheinend hatte sie niemand beobachtet.  
Also drehte er sich wieder zu Blaise um und fragte:  
"Hast du eine Idee, wie ich an Verbündete komme?"  
Der überlegte kurz und meinte dann:  
"Ich hätte da eine Idee.. Aber das muss ich erst noch mit jemandem absprechen."

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, während vorne der Geist einfach weiter vor sich hin erzählte.  
"Duuuhuuuu Blaise?"  
"Ja?"  
"Mir ist heute Nacht, kurz vor meinem Alptraum ein Logo eingefallen!" erzählte Harry und kramte anschließend ein Federkiel und eine Rolle Pergament heraus und begann zu zeichnen.  
Zuerst malte er einen kleinen Kreis und außen rum zwei Striche, sodass es wie ein Auge aussah.  
Über dem Auge stand groß "The eye" und untendrunter "I see everything!"  
Mit einem grünen Filsstift malte er dann das Auge aus.  
"Tadadadaaaaa" machte er, als er sein Logo fertig gezeichnet hatte.  
"WoW!" sagte Blaise. "Das sieht echt toll aus. Willst du das dann jedem eintätowieren?"  
"Nein. Denn ein Tattoo hat man ein Leben lang. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich meine Verbündete sonst kennzeichnen soll. Auf den Umhängen, die jeder hat, sollte aber auf jeden Fall das Auge sein. Und nur auf meiner Umhang steht dann auch "I see everything". Und wie bei einem Todesserüberfall zeichnen wir halt überall unsre Augen hin." erklärte Harry.

In diesem Moment klingelte zur Pause.  
Aber leider war der Jahrgang nicht von ihrem Leid erlöst. Eine weitere Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei wartete auf sie.  
Doch vorher war erst einmal 10 Minuten Pause.

Mit einem "Ich geh mal schnell aufs Klo" verließ Harry den Raum um sich auf der Männertoilette zu erleichtern.  
Nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte kehrte er ins Klassenzimmer zurück.  
Es hatten sich verschiedene Grüppchen gebildet.  
Die Slytherins standen alle um Parkison herum, Professor Binns redete immer noch fröhlich vor sich her , Blaise stand bei Malfoy und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm und die Gryffindors schliefen alle noch.  
Naja.. Fast alle.  
Denn Hermine saß an Harrys Platz und hatte ein Stück Pergament in der Hand.

Mit einer schlechten Vorahnung ging der Held der Zaubererwelt langsam auf seine beste Freundin zu.  
Und tatsächlich: Sie hatte das Pergament mit Harrys Logo von "The eye" in der Hand.

"Was machst du da?" fragte Harry scharf.  
+_Na super. Was soll ich ihr denn jetzt erzählen? Denn so wie ich Hermine kenne, will sie alles ganz genau wissen. Soll ich ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Aber was mach ich dann, wenn sie sofort zu Dumbledore rennt? Mit Gedächtniszaubern bin ich noch nicht so sicher… und eigentlich will ich sie auch gar nicht verzaubern. Schließlich ist sie meine beste Freundin! Auch wenn sie nicht so viel über mich weiß, wie Blaise, ist sie mir so wichtig. Und ihre Meinung.  
Tja. Eine Notlüge fällt mir auf die schnelle nicht ein. Was mach ich jetzt bloß?+_  
Während diesen Gedanken hatte sich Hermine langsam zu Harry umgedreht und schaute ihn nun verlegen an.  
Ihr war klar, dass er sie jetzt quasi beim Spionieren erwischt hatte.  
Aber es hatte sie einfach so interessier, was Harry und Blaise die ganze Zeit so geredet haben, und vor allem, was der Gryffindor gemalt hatte.  
Denn Obwohl die meisten Schüler mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen sind, hatte sie nichts von dem Gespräch der beiden verstanden. Sie hatten einfach zu leise Geflüstert.  
Und Hermine war nun mal einfach eine der Neugierigen Sorte.

"Ähm.. Also.. Ich schaue mir nur deine Zeichnung hier an." sagte Hermine mit rotem kopf.  
"Das sehe ich" erwiderte Harry nur.  
"Was.. Also.. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Das Auge? Ich sehe alles? Harry!"  
Seufzend setzte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt neben sie.  
Eigentlich hätte es ihm klar sein müssen.  
So Schlau wie Hermine war, wäre sie wahrscheinlich doch irgendwann von selber darauf gekommen, dass Harry irgendetwas plante.

"Na gut, Herm. Ich werde dir alles erzählen. Aber du musst mir versprechen, es niemandem, absolut niemandem weiter zu erzählen, ok?"  
Hermine nickte nur.

Es klingelte wieder.  
Anstandshalber setzten sich die Schüler wieder.  
Aber Blaise merkte sofort, was los war, und setzte sich auf Hermines alten Platz.

"Also gut, Hermine. Bitte spar dir deine Fragen für nachher auf, ok?"  
"Aber Harry, ich muss doch mitschreiben, was Professor Binns sagt!"  
Genervt verdrehte der Junge-der-lebt die Augen.  
"Ich bin ja schon ruhig" meinte Hermine nur beleidigt.

"Also. Ich will eine dritte Seite gründen!" ließ Harry die Bombe platzen.  
Seine Freundin schaute ihn nur sprachlos an.  
Damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
"Sie soll "The eye" heißen. Ich bin der Anführer, und Blaise mein Berater. The eye kämpft gegen Voldemort und Dumbledore."  
"Was? Auch gegen Dumbledore? Aber Harry da.." doch Hermine wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
"Ja, auch gegen Dumbledore. Er ist genauso mies, hinterhältig und machtgierig wie Voldemort. Beide gehen einfach so über Leichen und behandeln ihre Untergebenen wie den letzten Dreck. Es ist wie beim Schach. Voldemort und Dumbledore sind die Könige, der Rest die Bauern. Die Bauern sind für sie total unwichtig und werden geopfert.. Und trotzdem will Dumbledore, dass ich, ein einfacher Bauer, den schwarzen König Schach matt setze.  
Und sobald ich Voldemort getötet habe, will Dumbledore, der ach so liebe Großvater und Anführer der weißen Seite, mich beseitigen. Denn nach dem Krieg bin ich wertlos für ihn und könnte ihn sogar gefährden."  
"Nein.. Harry… du musst dich täuschen! Dumbledore ist nicht so!"  
"Hermine.. Sei realistisch. Ich habe den Alten belauscht… oder besser gesagt: Ich habe zufälligerweise ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Moody mitbekommen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir heute Abend meine Erinnerung daran zeigen!"

Hermine nickte nur.

"Naja auf jeden Fall kämpft meine Seite auch für magische Wesen, wie zum Beispiel Werwölfe, Vampire, und so weiter. Denn ich finde, auch sie haben es verdient, frei leben zu können."

Und so erklärte Harry ihr alles über seine neue Seite.  
Anfangs war seine Freundin noch ziemlich skeptisch. Besonders wegen Dumbledore.  
Aber als sie das mit den magischen Wesen hörte, blühte ihr Herz quasi auf. Denn zu diesen Wesen gehörten auch die Hauselfen, für die Hermine immer noch kämpfte.  
Harry hatte sie somit schon fast für sich gewonnen.  
Doch sie hörte sich alles fertig an, auch Harrys Träume über diese dritte Seite.

Als der Gryffindor geendet hatte, schaute er sie erwartungsvoll und auch ein bisschen ängstlich.  
Denn es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Hermine mit all dem nicht einverstanden sein könnte.

Aber sie zerstörte seine Ängste glücklicherweise:  
"Harry, die Idee find ich an sich sehr gut. Auch mit den Werwölfen und Hauselfen. Nur das mit Dumbledore kann ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen. Aber wir können uns ja später, nach den Hausaufgaben, im Raum der Wünsche treffen, und dann kannst du mir eine Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch zeigen. Grundsätzlich bin ich deiner dritten Seite nicht abgeneigt!"

Erfreut seufzte Harry auf und zusammen vereinbarten sie einen Termin für den Abend im Raum der Wünsche.

Dann gab es da nur noch das Problem mit Ron.  
Sollten sie ihn dazu holen?  
Oder es ihm lieber noch ein bisschen verheimlichen?  
Beide waren ratlos.  
Denn Rons Reaktion auf Harrys Idee beziehungsweise Plan war absolut nicht vorhersehbar.  
Da die gesamte Weasleyfamilie hinter Dumbledore stand , könnte er total austicken.  
Und dann wär die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Ron wohl Geschichte.  
Natürlich wollte das weder Hermine, noch der Held er Zaubererwelt.

Schließlich beschlossen sie, dass sie den Rothaarigen erst einmal nicht einweihen würden, sondern erst Hermines urteil über Harrys Erinnerung abwarten würden.

Aber da gab es noch ein Problem.  
Wie sollten sie Ron loswerden?

Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und überlegten..  
..bis sich eine Idee in Harrys Kopf formte..

* * *

Während dessen saß Blaise auf Hermines Ehemaligen Platz.  
Ihm war furchtbar langweilig.  
Denn Professor Binns gestaltete seinen unterricht wie immer sehr interessant.  
Und mit der Person neben ihm konnte er auch nicht reden.  
Denn dies war ein schlafender und leider auch schnarchender Ronald Weasley.  
Ron hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie Blaise und Hermine die Plätze getauscht hatten.  
Frustriert verschränkte Blaise die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte seinen Kopf drauf und lauschte einfach nur den Stimmen seiner Mitschüler, die miteinander tuschelten.  
Vereinzelte Gesprächsbrocken drangen zu ihm vor.

Die meisten Gryffindors sprachen immer noch über Potters Kampf mit Parkinson.  
Sie klangen alle sehr beeindruckt und auch froh, dass einer es Parkinson endlich gezeigt hat.  
Die Slytherins dagegen waren eher gespalten.  
Der Teil um Parkinson war ziemlich sauer und auch gekränkt.  
Und der Rest war beeindruckt von Potter und enttäuscht von Pansy.  
Und fast jeder war davon überzeugt, dass er oder sie selbst den Gryffindor hätte schlagen können.  
Allgemein hatten sich die ganzen Slytherins die ganze Zeit über die Gryffindors lustig gemacht.. Denn bisher hatte sich jeder von Parkinson einschüchtern und ärgern lassen.

Gelangwelt versuchte Blaise Harry und Hermine zuzuhören, aber diese flüsterten, so dass er immer nur Gesprächsfetzen verstehen konnte.  
Er verstand nur etwas von "Raum der Wünsche" und "Ron".

Nach einer Weile wurde auch das ihm zu blöd, da er einfach nichts verstand.  
Genervt und gelangweilt schaute der Slythern also in der Gegend rum…  
Bis sein Blick auf Hermines Unterlagen hängen blieb.  
Ganz unten, unter sämtlichen voll geschriebenen Pergameten entdeckte er es.  
Schnell zog er es unter dem Stapel hervor.

Nun…  
DAS hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet!

* * *

Kurz vor acht saß Harry in seinem Lieblingssessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
In einer halben Stunde musste er losgehen, da er sich mit Hermine im Raum der Wünsche treffen wollte.  
Hermine war schon in der Bibliothek, beziehungsweise noch.  
Das war ihr Teil des Plans, um Ron los zu werden.  
Harrys Teil war um einiges schwieriger.  
Denn er musste sich vor seinem Freund rechtfertigen, warum er gehen würde.

Aber darüber machte sich Harry jetzt noch keine Gedanken.  
Er ließ seinen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.

Zuerst war da dieser Traum, bei dem es ihm immer noch alle Eingeweide zusammenzog. Der Traum hatte all seine Schuldgefühle wieder aufkommen lassen.  
Aber irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, etwas wichtiges übersehen zu haben…  
Irgendein Hinweis…  
...aber auf was?

Als nächstes war da dann das Gespräch mit Blaise…  
Der Slytherin hatte bereits einen größeren Teil seines Lebens und seines Herzens eingenommen, als er bisher gedacht hatte.  
.. Und das, obwohl sie sich erst ein paar Tage kannten!  
Woran lag das?  
Der Gryffindor war doch sonst nicht so offen und vertraute jedem so einfach.  
Aber Blaise hatte einfach etwas an sich..  
Und bisher hatte es sich ja noch nicht als falsch herausgestellt, dass er Blaise vertrauen konnte.

So ging er über zum nächsten Punkt: Der Zaubertränkeunterricht.  
Regulus Black hatte also Severus Snape vertreten, weil dieser noch schlief.  
Aber warum hatte der Black den Lehrer nicht einfach aufgeweckt?  
Es war außerdem noch nie vorgekommen, dass Snape verschlafen hatte…  
Nun ja.. Noch nie in der Zeit, in der Harry auf der Schule war.  
Steckte da etwas größeres dahinter?  
Oder hatte der Lehrer in der Nacht einfach nicht schlafen können, und so schlief er erst später ein?  
... Oder hatte ihn etwas beschäftigt?

Regulus hatte sich aber doch ziemlich blöd benommen.  
Wären seine Mitschüler aufmerksamer gewesen, hätten sie alle es sicherlich mitbekommen!

Und dann war da noch sein "Duell" mit Pansy Parkinson gewesen.  
Er hatte es sich eigentlich viel schwieriger vorgestellt, sie "Besiegen" zu können, aber es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen.  
Warum hatte sich das vor ihm noch keiner getraut?  
Denn Pansy war wirklich nicht die Schlauste!

Schulterzuckend ging Harry zum nächsten Punkt über:  
Geschichte der Zauberei.  
Der Unterricht an sich war langweilig wie immer gewesen.  
Aber die Gespräche mit Blaise und Hermine hatten es in sich.  
Zuerst Blaise.. Er hatte es ja echt gut gemeint… Aber egal, was der Slytherin sagte.. Er gab sich weiterhin die Schuld an Sirius Tod.  
Er war doch ein Mörder…  
Und allein seine Rachegelüste an den beiden Anführern hielt ihn davon ab, sich irgendetwas an zu tun, oder sich für Sirius Tod zu bestrafen.  
Er wollte einfach nicht ohne Sirius Leben…  
Aber vorher musste er sich noch Rächen.. An den beiden alten Männern.  
Er wollte sich für all das rächen, was sie ihm angetan hatten…  
Dafür, dass er zum Mörder werden musste…  
Dafür, dass er Sirius umgebracht hatte…  
Dafür, dass er zum Held wurde…  
Dafür, dass er seine Eltern verloren hatte…  
Und dafür, dass er so leiden musste!

Harry bekam einen dicken Klos im Hals und seine Augen fingen an zu brennen.  
Schnell versuchte er, die Tränen weg zu blinzeln.  
Aber es half nichts.  
Langsam kullerte die erste Träne aus seinem Auge…  
Über seine Wange…  
Bis zu seinem Kinn…  
Dort blieb sie kurz hängen…  
Und tropfte schließlich auf Harrys Hose.

Der Gedanke an Sirius und an sein versautes und zerstörtes Leben machte ihm doch ganz schön zu schaffen!

Verstohlen schaute der Gryffindor sich um.  
Doch anscheinend hatte es niemand bemerkt.  
Ron und Dean waren zu sehr in ihr Schachspiel vertieft.  
Die Erstklässler machten fleißig Hausaufgaben.  
Die Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang tuschelten aufgeregt über etwas.

Erleichtert fuhr sich Harry über die Augen und wischte sich somit die verräterischen Tränen weg.  
Seiner Meinung nach hatte es gereicht, dass Snape ihn weinend gesehen hatte.

Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein:  
Hatte Snapes verschlafen vielleicht etwas mit seinem "Seelenzettel" zu tun?

Blöderweise konnte er nicht einfach zu seinem Lehrer gehen und ihn fragen.  
Also sollte dies wahrscheinlich für immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel sein.

Schnell schaute Harry auf die Uhr.  
20.25 Uhr.

Wie von alleine wanderten Harrys Gedanken also zu seinem Gespräch mit Hermine in Geschichte der Zauberei.  
An sich war es schon ein Wunder, dass Hermine dem Lehrer nicht zugehört hatte.  
Aber was für Harry noch erstaunlicher war, war die Tatsache, dass seine Freundin seiner dritten Seite schon fast zugestimmt hatte.  
Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, dass er das alles nicht mehr vor ihr geheim halten musste, und dass sie ihn teilweise sogar noch unterstützte.  
Sein glück dabei war wahrscheinlich, dass die Hauselfen auch zu magischen Wesen gehörten.  
So hatte er Hermine quasi ganz leicht um den Finger gewickelt.

Entschlossen stand Harry auf.  
Er musste jetzt losgehen, um pünktlich zu seiner Verabredung mit Hermine zu kommen.  
Nach außen hin äußerst ruhig wirkend schlenderte er innerlich sehr nervös auf Ron zu.

"Du, Ron, ich geh dann mal ." unterbrach er Ron und Dean beim Schach spielen.  
Das Schachbrett erinnerte ihn sofort an seinen vergleich mit Dumbledore und Voldemort.  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Ron neugierig.  
"Ach weißt du.. Ich bin doch schwul." Dass ihm dieses Wort so leicht über die Lippen ging… damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
"Und Schwule sind nun mal die besten Freunde einer Frau. Und Hermine will das ausnutzen."  
Fragend schaute ihn der Rothaarige an.  
"Na du weißt schon.. Über ihr aktuelles Outfit diskutieren… über Probleme mit anderen Männern… Frauenprobleme.."  
"Oh" Verlegen schaute Ron wieder auf das Schachfeld und machte seinen nächsten Zug. "Dann bis nachher!"  
Erleichtert seufzend verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche ging er noch einmal die nächsten Schritte durch.  
Denn er hatte seine eigenen Erinnerungen noch nie jemand anderem gezeigt.  
Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie er das machen könnte:  
Entweder er wünschte sich ein Denkarium herbei.  
Oder er wünschte sich das so genannte Memoriarum herbei. Dies würde seine Erinnerungen über eine Art "Beamer" an eine Wand projizieren.  
Beides hatte so seine Vor- und Nachteile.

Beim Denkarium könnten sie beide es alles noch einmal selber erleben und quasi persönlich dabei sein.  
Das blöde daran war nur, dass Harry dieses Erlebnis am liebsten einfach nur verdrängen und ins letzte Eck seines Gedächtnisses verbannen würde.

Beim Memoriarum könnten sie das alles etwas Neutraler sehen.

Naja… er musste dies auf jeden Fall noch mit Hermine besprechen.

Kurze Zeit später kam er schon im Raum der Wünsche an, und nach dreimaligem passieren der Wand, erschien eine Stahltür.  
Verwundert öffnete Harry diese. Vermutlich zeigte diese Stahltür nur, dass sein Wunsch, dass niemand außer ihm und Hermine diesen Raum betreten könnte, erfüllt wurde.

Der Raum an sich war aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein großes, dunkles Sofa stand vor einem Kamin.  
Auf der rechten Seite stand ein großes Denkarium bereit, und auf der linken Seite standen noch einmal zwei Sessel und ein Memoriarum.  
Hermine war aber noch nicht da.  
Also setzte sich der Gryffindor auf das sehr bequeme Sofa und dachte noch ein bisschen nach.

Mit Hermine war bisher einfach alles zu glatt gelaufen. Bisher war in seinem Leben eigentlich so ziemlich alles schief gelaufen. Und selbst, wenn er mal Glück gehabt hatte, kam kurz darauf die große Wende, und er hatte wieder Pech!

Wieso sollte dann gerade jetzt alles gut laufen?

Er rechnete quasi schon fast damit, dass Hermine nicht kommen würde..  
Oder dass sie ihn an Dumbledore verraten würde (was er natürlich nicht hoffte!).

Aber all seine pessimistischen Gedanken wurden vom Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.  
Herein kam Hermine, voll bepackt mit ausgeliehenen Büchern.

Schnell wünschte sich Harry einen Tisch herbei, auf dem seine Freundin die schweren Bücher sofort abstellte.

"Herm, was..?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Ach, weißt du Harry… Ich habe in der Bibliothek etwas nachgeforscht, wegen deinen leuchtenden Augen. Und auf diese Bücher bin ich dabei gestoßen."

Liebvoll schaute der Gryffindor seine beste Freundin an. Und in genau diesem Moment wurde ihm mal wieder bewusst, wieso sie seine beste Freundin war.  
Obwohl sie noch nicht ganz überzeugt von "The eye" war, fing sie schon an ihn zu unterstützen und die Bibliothek durch zu stöbern.

"Danke" hauchte Harry ihr nur entgegen.  
Dieses kleine Wort sagte so viel aus.

Hermine schaute ihren Freund in die Augen…  
Und sah in ihnen seit langem einmal wieder echte Emotionen.  
In diesem Moment begriff auch sie, wofür Harry sich bedankte.

Er bedankte sich nicht nur für das Recherchieren…  
…sondern auch für all de Jahre Unterstützung und Freundschaft,  
Für ihre Hilfe beim Trimagischen Turnier,  
Für ihren Trost nach Sirius' Tod,  
Für die viele Briefe in all den schrecklichen Ferien bei den Dursleys,  
Für ihr Vertrauen in ihn.

Und etwas wurde ihr noch klar:  
Auch ohne den Beweis für Dumbledores Pläne würde sie sich Harry anschließen.  
Denn der Gryffindor brauchte sie…  
…als seine beste Freundin…  
…als seine Verbündete, die ihm in der Bibliothek alles recherchierte, was er brauchte.  
Und als einfache Unterstützerin, die ihm Halt gab und ihn aufmunterte, egal wie aussichtslos die Situation war.

* * *

Tbc

Memoriarum kommt vom lat. Memoria, -ae Gedächtnis, Erinnerung. Ich hab zwar Latein seit zwei Jahren, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es so grammatikalisch stimmt. Das Gerät habe ich frei erfunden. Es gehört also mir. Wer es aber ausleihen will, muss nur vorher fragen

Bekomm ich ein paar Reviews?  
+lieb gug+  
+Jedem ein Stück vom Geburtstagskuchen hinstell+


	15. Die Erinnerung und ihre Folgen

**Die Erinnerung und ihre Folgen**

Nach kurzer Diskussion hatten sich Hermine und Harry auf das Memoriarum geeinigt.  
Vor kurzer Zeit war Harry erst in der Bibliothek über einige Texte über dieses Objekt gestolpert, sodass er jetzt wusste, wie man es bedienen musste.  
Zuerst musste er sich ganz stark au diese Erinnerung konzentrieren und sie per Zauberstab, genauso wie beim Denkarium, aus seinem Kopf heraus ziehen.  
Die milchig weißen Fäden, die an seinem Zauberstab hingen ließ er in ein Becken schwimmen, das mit einem Beamer verbunden war.  
Mit einer kleinen Berührung seines Zauberstabes startete er das Gerät und setzte sich dann neben Hermine auf das Sofa.

Vor ihnen auf der Wand entstand ein großes Bild, Harrys Erinnerung:

* * *

_Harry kam gerade von einer Strafarbeit bei Filch. Er war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Leise schlich er sich heran, neugierig, wer da so spät abends noch in den Gängen redete.  
Vorsichtig lugte er um die nächste Ecke und sah dort Dumbledore und Moody.  
Nun konnte er auch verstehen, was die zwei beredeten:  
"Ja, du hast Recht. Potter ist jetzt zwar traurig, aber das können wir ausnutzen"  
"Genau. Hauptsache wir haben Black los!"  
"Wenn der dunkle Lord jetzt noch Lupin umbringen würde, würde Potter uns wahrscheinlich total aus der Hand fressen!"  
"Wir können ihn ja auf eine Todessermission schicken!"  
"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Wir warten erst einmal ab. Vielleicht reicht es auch so. Und wenn nicht, kriegen wir den Werwolf schon irgendwie los."  
"Hoffentlich besiegt der Bengel bald den Lord! Und dann können wir an die Macht!"  
"Vorher muss aber noch Potter beseitigt werden! Und dann kann uns keiner mehr Aufhalten!"  
Ein grausames und verrücktes lachen erklang vom Direktor und der Auror schloss sich dem bald an.  
Harry wurde es zu viel.  
Betrübt drehte er sich um und trottete zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, tief in Gedanken versunken und nicht merkend, wie die Tränen seinen Blick immer mehr verschleierten._

* * *

Als die Erinnerung geendet hatte, sah Hermine zu Harry herüber.  
Dieser saß da, blickte starr nach vorne, auf die nun weiße Wand und war ziemlich blass.  
"Harry..? Alls in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine besorgt.  
"'Mine… Lass mich bitte allein."  
Die Erinnerung hatte ihn doch ganz schön mitgenommen.  
Er hatte das bis in das letzte Eck seines Gedächtnisses verbannt, in der Hoffnung, nie mehr daran denken zu müssen.  
Und nun sah er das alles wieder vor sich.  
Er wurde benutzt…

"Nein.. Ich lass dich jetzt nicht alleine"  
"Bitte" antwortete Harry schwach. Das aller letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war mit Hermine zu diskutieren.  
"Nein.. Dir geht es nicht gut!"  
Mit diesen Worte rutschte die Gryffindor näher an ihren Freund ran und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern.  
Harry versteifte sich sofort. Wenn er jetzt nachgeben würde, wär es um ihn geschehen. Dann würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

"Bitte Hermine. Mit mir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Geh einfach zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und überleg dir, ob du meiner Seite beitreten möchtest.  
Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier und komm dann nach, ok?" versuchte es Harry ein letztes Mal.

Ergeben nickte Hermine, drückte ihren Freund noch einmal kurz und verließ dann mit ihren Büchern den Raum.  
Und so saß Harry mal wieder alleine da.

Es machte ihn traurig, dass Dumbledore einfach so über seine Leiche gehen würde, aber auch wütend.  
Und wie schon so oft, dachte er auch an die ganze Zaubererwelt, die einfach so ihn zu ihrem Held erkoren hatte… Ihn, einen ganz normalen Jungen!  
Und auch das machte ihn wütend.  
An sich war das nichts ungewöhnliches.  
Schon oft hatte er sich über sein Schicksal, die Zaubererwelt und Dumbledore aufgeregt.  
Doch heute war es anders.  
Es war, als wäre in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt worden.  
Vermutlich war einfach alles zusammen gekommen und seine Nerven spielten verrückt, denn in den letzten Tagen war einfach zu viel passiert.

Harry merkte, wie sich seine Wut immer mehr sammelte und wie er sich da hinein steigerte.

In ihm brodelte es.  
Wie heiße Lava schoss sein Blut durch die Adern.  
Sein herz pumpte kräftig.  
Und Harry verlor die Kontrolle.

Seine ganze Haut schien wie elektrisiert, sogar kleine Blitze schossen zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.  
Ein magischer Wind kam auf und wirbelte um den immer noch sitzenden Harry, zerrte fast schon verspielt an seiner Kleidung und verwuschelte seine Haare.

Aber der Gryffindor merkte davon überhaupt nichts.  
Vereinzelte Erinnerungen spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab: Rita Kimmkorns Artikel über ihn, Snapes Wutanfälle und Beschimpfungen, das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Moody, Sirius Tod und der Eifersüchtige Ron.

Dies alles steigerte seine Wut noch mehr.  
Und so bekam Harry auch nicht mit, wie die Sessel, das Memoriarum und das Denkarum um ihn herum gewirbelt wurde, denn mit seiner Wut hatte sich auch der Wind gesteigert.

Plötzlich wurden Harrys Augen strahlend grün, wie in seinen Träumen.  
Und mit einem Animalischen Schrei stand der Gryffindor auf, streckte seine Hände in Richtung Wand.

Seine ganze Wut und Magie löste sich in einem knallroten Strahl aus seinen Handflächen und prallte da an die Wand und hinterließ einen schwarzen Fleck.  
Die Wände des Raums begannen zu Wackeln und zu knarren bis sie schließlich einstürzten.  
Staub, die Wände und die Decke krachten auf Harry…  
Doch der bekam davon gar nichts mit.  
Denn als die Magie as ihm heraus schoss, war er bewusstlos zusammen gebrochen.

Sein Körper ruhte zwar, aber nicht seine Gedanken.  
Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit und den Hogwartsjahren rauschten schnell an ihm vorbei. Zu schnell, um genau erkennen zu können, was passierte.  
Doch die Erinnerungen ab Sirius Tod wurden langsamer.  
Die ganzen Sommerferien erlebte Harry noch ein zweites Mal.  
Erneut lernte er, holte den Stoff der letzten Jahre nach und lernte schon im voraus.  
Auch die ersten Wochen des neuen Schuljahres erlebte er erneut.  
Bis an am aktuellen Tag angekommen war.  
Und dann…  
Dann prasselten andere Erinnerungen auf ihn ein.  
Neue…  
Fremde!

* * *

Unruhig tigerte Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum herum.  
Seit sie Harry verlassen hatte, waren nun zwei Stunden vorbei.  
Und der Gryffindor war immer noch nicht zurück gekehrt.  
Langsam machte sie sich echt Sorgen.

Harry hatte nach der Erinnerung wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen.  
Und sie konnte das verstehen.  
Auch sie hatte das nicht so einfach weg stecken können.  
Sie erschrak es, zu was der Direktor fähig war.  
Er hatte sie alle die ganze Zeit belogen und betrogen.

Dmbledore hatte immer den lieben Direktor gespielt, aber in Wahrheit war er genauso schlimm wie sein Feind, Voldemort.

Für sie stand es nun fest:  
Sie wird Harry unterstützen wo es nur ging und auch seiner Seite beitreten.  
Zwar war diese noch nicht so wirklich gut durch geplant, aber sie hatte im Gefühl, dass Harry das schon irgendwie hinbekommen würde.

Aber um dem Gryffindor das alles mitteilen zu können, müsste er erst einmal kommen.  
Erneut drehte Hermine eine Runde im Gemeinschaftsraum, den genervten Ron ignorierend.

"Mensch Hermine. Jetzt sag mir endlich, was los ist! Ist irgend etwas bei euren Frauengespräch passiert?"  
Zum hundertsten Mal fragte Ron das. Doch bisher hatte das Mädchen ihm noch nicht geantwortet.

"Nein Ron. Es ist nichts passiert. Harry wollte nur noch schnell aufs Klo gehen und dann auch kommen. Aber das war vor zwei Stunden!" erklärte die Gryffindor endlich.  
"Ach 'Mine. Du kennst ihn doch. Wahrscheinlich will er nur noch ein bisschen alleine sein. Bis morgen früh wird er schon auftauchen!" versuchte ihr Freund se zu beruhigen.  
"Komm. Wir gehen ins Bett." meinte er noch und schob Hermine, die sich weigern wollte, in Richtung ihres Schlafsaals.

Ergeben ging das Mädchen also ins Bett.  
Doch schlafen konnte sie noch lange nicht.  
Sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst um Harry.  
Sein Blick nach der Erinnerung jagte ihr jetzt noch einen Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinunter.  
Sein Blick war so.. leer und gefühllos.  
Sie hatte wirklich Angst, dass er sich etwas angetan haben könnte.  
Und sie, seine beste Freundin, hatte ihn in so einer Situation einfach alleine gelassen!

Nach einigem hin und herdrehen, schlief Hermine doch noch ein, nicht wissend, dass ihr bester Freund unter ganz viel Schutt vergraben lag.

* * *

Leicht hüpfend ging Blaise Zabini in die Große Halle zum frühstücken.  
Heute war er sehr gut gelaunt, da er eine gute Neuigkeit für Harry hatte.

Nicht einmal ein sehr böser Draco Malfoy konnte ihm die Stimmung verderben.  
Dieser war immer noch wegen Blaise' Weckaktion sauer. Denn Draco war ein Morgenmuffel und Zabini hatte ihm einfach einen Eimer Wasser über den kopf geleert, als dieser nicht aufstehen wollte.

Und eben dieser Draco Mafoy lief nun mit einem mörderischen Blick hinter dem hüpfenden Blaise Zabini her.  
Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso dieser so gut gelaunt war.

In der großen Halle angekommen, setzten sich die beiden an ihren Haustisch und begannen zu essen.  
Immer wieder wanderte Blaise' Blick zwischen dem Gryffindortisch und dem Eingang hin und her, immer auf der Suche nach Dumbledores Goldjungen.  
Als er Hermine und Ron hereinkommen sah, wollte er schon freudig aufspringen.  
Doch hinter ihnen lief niemand.  
Harry war nicht da.

Fassungslos starrte er den beiden Gryffindors hinterher.  
Und so sah er auch Hermines verzweifelten Blick, als auch sie bemerkte, dass Harry hier nirgends war.

Aber Blaise dachte sich vorerst nichts dabei.  
Sein neuer Freund würde bestimmt einfach nur das Frühstück ausfallen lassen.  
Spätestens später in Verwandlung würde er ihn sehen.

Doch drei Stunden später, in Verwandlung, war Harry auch nicht da.  
Fragend sah er zu Hermine rüber.  
Diese sah grauenvoll aus.

Ihre Augen waren gerötet, ihre Haare ungekämmt, und ihre Haltung war gebeugt.

En furchtbarer Verdacht kam Blaise:  
Hatte die Gryffindor Dumbledore von Harrys dritter Seite erzählt?  
Und wenn ja, was sollte er machen?

Schnell traf er eine Entscheidung.

Er kramte ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und schrieb drauf:  
_+Wo ist Harry?+_  
Und warf es Hermine zu.

Professor McGonaggal bemerkte davon nichts.  
Sie schrieb gerade einen langen Aufschrieb an die Tafel.

Kurz darauf kam schon eine Antwort in Hermines fein geschwungener und gut leserlichen Schrift zurück  
_+Ich weiß es nicht+_

Blaise schnaubte, während er auf das Pergament schrieb:  
_+Lüg mich nicht an! Ich weiß, dass ihr euch gestern getroffen habt! Sag mir SOFORT die Wahrheit, oder ich erzähle deinem Schwarm, dass du lesbisch bist+_  
Er hoffte, dass Hermine durch die kleine Drohung die Wahrheit schreiben würde.

Das nächste Kügelchen traf ihn am Kopf.  
Genervt hob er es vom Boden auf und entfaltete es:  
_+ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Bitte glaub mir!  
Und woher weißt du überhaupt, wer mein Schwarm ist?+_

Hermines Handschrift war nicht mehr ganz zu leserlich.  
Sie musste sehr gezittert haben, als sie diese paar Zeilen geschrieben hatte.

_+Hab einen tolles Zettel mit lauter Herzchen gefunden.  
Was ist gestern passiert?+_

Zurück bekam er eine genaue Beschreibung der Dinge vom letzten Abend.  
Über den Zettel einigten sie sich darauf, gleich nach der Stunde zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen und nach Harry zu suchen.

Die Stunde konnte für Blaise gar nicht schnell genug herum gehen.  
Er machte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um seinen Freund.  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass Harry eher labil war.  
Und er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was alles passiert sein könnte.

Als es endlich klingelte, schnappte sich Blaise schnell seine Tasche, nahm Hermine an der Hand und zusammen rannten sie zum Raum der Wünsche.  
Die verwunderten Blicke der anderen nahmen sie gar nicht wahr.

Endlich im siebten Stock angekommen, liefen sie dreimal an der Wand vorbei…  
Doch nicht tat sich!

Schockier sahen sich de beiden an…  
Und probierten es noch einmal.  
Doch wieder erschein keine Tür.

In dem Moment brach für Hermine und Blaise eine Welt zusammen.

* * *

Seit diesem Tag waren mittlerweile zehn Tage vergangen.  
Auch die Lehrer hatten Harrys verschwinden bemerkt und suchten besorgt das ganze Schloss und die Ländereien ab.  
Doch keiner fand ihn.

Die Stimmung in Hogwarts war sehr getrübt.

Hermine gab sic die Schuld an Harrys verschwinden. Sie sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Sie war total blass, ihre Augen leblos.  
Auch Blaise ging es nicht anders.  
Er hatte den Gryffindor gerade erst in sein Herz geschlossen, und nun war er weg.

Ron litt auch sehr an Harrys Fehlen.  
Er aß nichts mehr und er redete nichts mehr.

Jeden nahm das alles sehr mit.  
Sogar Severus Snape machte sich große Vorwürfe, nicht mit Harry wegen seinem Zettel zu reden.  
Und Regulus Black fragte täglich nach neuen Nachrichten.  
Denn Harry war schließlich das Patenkind seines Bruders gewesen.

Selbst Dumbledore freute sich nicht.  
Denn schließlich musste der Gryffindor erst noch Voldemort töten, bevor er ihn nicht mehr brauchte.

Kurz gesagt: Alle waren mit den Nerven fertig.  
Und der Raum der Wünsche…  
Ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen!

Tbc

* * *


	16. Lektionen im Raum der Wünsche

Harry starb im Raum der Wünsche, denn die Trümmer hatten ihm die Luft abgeschnitten.  
Vom Himmel aus beobachtete er, wie seine Freunde nach einigen Jahren Voldemort besiegten.  
Doch der Krieg forderte einige Opfer.  
So gesellte sich bald Regulus Black zu ihm.  
Die zwei verstanden sich super und kamen schließlich zusammen.  
Blaise Zabini wurde Anführer von The eye.  
Ron und Hermine heirateten.

Harry und Regulus beobachteten dies alles von einer rosa Wolke aus.  
Und wahrscheinlich beobachten sie gerade euch beim Lesen!

ENDE

* * *

Nein, nein.

War ein Scherz

Hier kommt das richtige Kapitel:

* * *

Lektionen im Raum der Wünsche

Vor Harrys innerem Auge liefen immer noch die verschiedensten und fremden Erinnerungen vorbei.  
Und obwohl diese immer sehr schnell vorbei zogen, wusste Harry ganz genau, was darin passierte und er konnte es sich auch noch merken.

Meistens las in diesen Erinnerungen ein Mann ein Buch oder probierte verschiedene Zaubersprüche aus.  
Es sah das ganze Leben dieses Mannes, von seiner Geburt an bis zu seinem Tode auf dem Schlachtfeld.  
Anschließend kam erneut eine Geburt. Dieses Mal aber war es ein Mädchen.  
Auch sie hatte, wie er später herausfand, schwarze, widerspenstige Haare, genau wie Harry und der Mann in den vorherigen Erinnerungen.  
Wieder sah er das ganze Leben und merkte sich all den gelernten Stoff und was genau mit dem Mädchen passierte.

Als nächstes waren es wieder die Erinnerungen eines Mannes.  
Er wuchs behütet in einem großen Haus auf, spielte schon früh Quidditsch und seine Mutter war die Frau aus der vorherigen Erinnerung.

Er sah den Jungen heranwachsen.  
Sah, wie er seine erste Brille bekam.  
Seinen erste Besuch in der Winkelgasse.  
Den ersten Tag auf Hogwarts.  
Das erste Date.  
Den ersten Streich.  
Seine erste, sexuelle Erfahrung.  
Die erste Verwandlung in seine Animagusgestallt.  
Den letzten Schultag.  
Das eigene Haus.  
Den Sohn.  
Seine Frau.  
Und schließlich seinen Mörder.

Er sah all das, speicherte es in seinem Gehirn…  
Aber nichts davon nahm er wirklich wahr.

Dass der letzte Mann ihm unheimlich ähnlich gesehen hatte, mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und der Brille, bemerkte er nicht.

All diese Erinnerungen erreichten ihn, seine Seele, seine Gefühle nicht.  
Aber trotzdem blieb all das in seinem Gedächtnis.

Mit dem Tod des Mannes versiegten die Erinnerungen.

Harry schwebte in einem dunklen Raum - so kam es ihm zumindest vor.  
Er war frei von Gedanken…  
Er fühlte sich frei!  
Wie als hätte er die Enge seines Körpers verlassen und würde nun in der Luft herumschwirren.  
So fühlte er sich wohl…  
So sollte es immer bleiben!

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er in diesem Zustand war.  
Aber plötzlich fühlte er sich bedrängt.  
Die Freiheit verschwand langsam und es fühlte sich für ihn so an, als würde er durch einen dünnen Schlauch gepresst werden.  
Diese Enge wurde immer schlimmer.  
Von allen Seiten drückte es auf ihn ein, engte ihn ein!

Langsam bekam er Panik.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu bewegen.  
Doch er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Auf einmal hörte er wieder seinen Herzschlag.  
Der Gryffindor hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der vorher nicht da war.  
Sein Blut pulsierte wieder heiß durch seine Adern und panisch schnappte er nach Luft.  
Doch seine Augen konnte er nicht öffnen…  
Dazu war er einfach zu schwach!

Plötzlich drückte es wieder von allen Seiten auf ihn ein.  
Krampfhaft versuchte etwas durch seine Haut in ihn ein zu dringen.  
Hecktisch atmete er ein und aus.  
Der Druck verstärkte sich, sodass es ihm einige Schmerzen bereitete.  
Und dann…  
Kam es durch seine Haut.  
Es drängte sich in seinen Körper, ließ ihm noch weniger Platz und engte ihn noch mehr ein.  
Immer mehr strömte in seinen Körper, nahm immer mehr Platz ein.  
Bis Harry glaubte zu Platzen.

Doch er platzte nicht.  
Sein Körper reagierte auf diesen Platzmangel.  
Seine Knochen knackten ein paar mal…  
Dann wuchsen sie unter starken Schmerzen von Harry.  
Dieser wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster als endlich bewusstlos zu werden.  
Aber leider klappte das nicht.  
So erlebte er mehr oder weniger genau wie seine Knochen wuchsen, seine Haut sich ausdehnte, allgemein sein ganzer Körper sich veränderte.  
Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, immer noch schoss sein Blut wie heiße Lava durch seine Adern.  
Seine Knochen und Muskeln schmerzten höllisch.

Doch auf einmal waren all seine Schmerzen verschwunden….  
Und zurück blieb nur ei Gefühl von Macht und Müdigkeit.

Es verging erneut einige zeit, bis Harry wieder erwachte.  
Von den Schmerzen spürte er überhaupt nichts mehr, aber er war doch noch ziemlich schwach.  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, versuchte er erst einmal wie Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zu erlangen.  
Ganz vorsichtig bewegte er erst den kleinen Finger, dann den Ringfinger, und dann die restlichen Finger.  
Das klappte schon einmal ganz gut.  
Langsam und vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand kreisen, hob seinen Unterarm und schließlich seinen gesamten Arm hoch, bis er gegen etwas stieß.

Sofort öffnete er seine Augen.  
Und was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Er lag unter einer Art Kuppel.  
Sie pulsierte blau und schien aus reiner Magie gemacht zu sein.  
Diese Kuppel schützte ihn vor Trümmern.  
Denn überall neben ihm, vor ihm, ja auch über ihm, waren Steine, Staub und andere Trümmer.  
Geräuschvoll zog Harry die Luft ein.  
Ohne dieses Schutzschild wäre er wahrscheinlich längs tot!

Und wie sollte er jetzt hier raus kommen?

Der Gyffindor hatte noch nie Platzangst gehabt.  
Aber unter dieser Kuppel eingeschlossen, überall um ihn herum Trümmer…  
Da bekam er Panik!

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Für ihn gab es nur noch den geringen Platz und wahrscheinlich auch die geringe Menge an Luft unter diesem Schutzschild.

Verzweifelt sprang er auf, ignorierte das schmerzhafte Knacken in seinen Gelenken und stieß prompt mit dem Kopf gegen das Schutzschild  
Doch die Kuppel war so massiv, dass es sehr wehtat.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ er sich auf den Boden plumpsen und langte sich an den lädierten Kopf.  
Vorsichtig tastete er alles nach Blut ab….  
Und tatsächlich.  
Ewas klebriges, rotes sickerte langsam aus einer kleinen Platzwunde aus seinem Kopf.  
"Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Harry lautstark, aber aus es hörte sich sehr nach einem krächzen an.

Erst da viel ihm auf, wie viel Durst er hatte.  
Der Gryffindor räusperte sich einige Male und meinte dann zu sich selbst:  
"Toll. Ich hab ne Platzwunde und bin unter Trümmern vergraben. Wie soll ich hier nur rauskommen?"

Fieberhaft überlegte er.  
Doch sein dröhnender und pochender Kopf machte ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Blöderweise gab es gegen Kopfschmerzen nur einen Trank.  
Und den hatte er rein zufälligerweise nicht dabei.

Er richtete sich auf alle vieren auf und krabbelte langsam zum Rand der Kuppel, denn er konnte sich, wie gerade eben schon bewiesen, nicht ganz aufrichten.

Als er an der bläulich schimmernden Masse ankam, tastete er sie vorsichtig ab.

Sie fühlt sich weich und durchlässig an.  
Aber als er dagegen schlug, verstärkte sich alles an dieser Stellen, sodass schmerzvoll aufstöhnte.  
Es war wie als hätte er gegen eine Steinwand geschlagen.

Vorsichtig tastete er seine Hand ab.  
Es fühlte sich alles noch ganz an.  
Aber es tat tierisch weh!

"Ich will hier doch einfach nur raus!" jammerte er.  
Doch ihm kam einfach keine Idee, wie er das schaffen konnte, ohne dabei drauf zu gehen.

Mit einer schmerzenden Hand und dem schmerzenden Kopf ließ er sich einfach wieder auf den Boden sinken.

Er hatte quasi schon aufgegeben.  
Er, der angebliche Retter der Zaubererwelt, verreckte im Raum der Wünsche unterganz vielen Trümmern.

Da fiel es ihm ein:  
Natürlich.  
Er war ja im Raum der Wünsche.  
Wieso hatte er da nicht schon vorher dran gedacht?

Aufgeregt wie er war, sprang er erneut auf..  
Und schlug sich schon wieder den Kopf an.  
"Verdammt!" schrie er wütend.

Langsam richtet er sich auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.  
Die Auge schließend, sich ganz arg konzentrierend sagte er:  
"Ich wünsche mir die Trümmer weg!"

Doch er getraute sich nicht, die Augen sofort wieder zu öffnen.  
"Bitte, bitte, lass es funktioniert haben."

Schließlich öffnete er doch, ganz langsam die Augen…  
Und die Trümmer waren immer noch da.

Verzweifelt ließ er den Kopf hängen.  
Doch erneut kam Hoffnung in ihm auf.  
Vielleicht hatte er seinen Wunsch nur falsch formuliert?  
Erneut probierte er es:  
"Biitte, bitte, lieber Raum der Wünsche, lass die Trümmer verschwinden!"

Aber sie waren immer noch da.

+_Womit hab ich das nur verdient?+_ fragte sich Harry.

Er war doch immer lieb gewesen, auch wenn die Dursleys das nicht so sahen.

Er hatte nie etwas kaputt gemacht, und er war nur zu denen böse gewesen, die es auch verdienten.  
Er hatte nie jemanden umgebracht…

Doch da stockte Harry.  
Er hatte wirklich jemanden umgebracht.

Und so versank er mal wieder in einen Gedanken um Sirius.  
Einige Zeit verging, in der er sich, wie immer, die Schuld an Sirius Tod gab…  
Bis seine Gedanken zu Regulus wanderten.  
Würde ihn der Black auch für Sirius Tod verurteilen?  
Würde er sich möglicherweise sogar dafür rächen?

So verging einige Zeit, Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie viel genau.  
Unter den Trümmern war immer Licht.  
Warum, das wusste auch der Gryffindor nicht.  
An seiner Hand hatte sich mittlerweile ein blauer Fleck gebildet.  
Und auch frische Luft kam immer unter die Kuppel.  
Das einigste was fehlte waren Nahrungsmittel und Getränke.

Aber der Junge-der-lebt fühlte sich einsam.  
Was würde er nur dafür tun, seine Freunde jetzt bei sich zu haben?

Er vermisste Hermines Besserwisserische Art, ihre Fürsorglichkeit, und ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe.  
Ja, er vermisste sogar Rons Fressattacken.  
Und Blaise…

Eine tröstende Umarmung von Blaise…  
Das Wünschte er sich in dem Moment!

Doch er saß ja fest…  
Unter diesen blöden Trümmern.

Konnte er nicht einfach einen Explosionszauberspruch benutzen und alle Trümmer so zu Staub zermalmen?  
Das war die Idee.  
Aufgeregt sprang er auf.  
Und schlug sich schon wieder den Kopf an.

"Verdammt noch mal!"  
Und da dämmerte es ihm.  
Aus dem ganzen Schlamassel konnte er sogar etwas lernen!

Wie oft hatte er sich schon den Kopf angeschlagen, nur weil er zu voreilig gehandelt hatte?

Also musste er nun Planen, bevor er Hals über Kopf einen Explosionszauber auf die Trümmer sprach.  
Denn es könnte durchaus sein, dass das Schutzschild gar keine Zauber durchlässt.  
Um das auszuprobieren, sollte er keinen gefährlichen Zauber benutzen.

Er setzte sich wieder in die Mitte der Kuppe, zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf einen kleinen Trümmer, direkt über ihm.  
"Wingardium Leviosa" sagte er.  
Dabei merkte er genau, wie etwas heißes von seinem Herzen in seine Fingerspitzen schoss, und von dort in den Zauberstab.

Und den schweren Stein über ihm.. Den katapultierte es ziemlich weit hoch und man hörte es weiter hinten aufprallen.  
Doch sofort rutschten neue Steine nach.

Harry war ganz überrascht von der stärke seines Zaubers.  
Der Stein war so ruckartig nach oben geschossen, dass der Gryffindor total erstaunt nur dem Stein nachgesehen hatte und dadurch vergessen hatte, den Zauber zu kontrollieren.

Warum war er plötzlich so stark?  
Hatte er jetzt mehr Macht?  
Und hatte das etwas mit seinen vorherigen Schmerzen zu tun? Der Platzangst im eigenen Körper?

Doch bevor er sich mit diesen Fragen befassen wollte, wollte er erst einmal aus diesem Raum heraus kommen.  
Denn sein Magen beschwerte sich schon lautstark über die fehlenden Nahrungsmittel.  
Da schoss ihm noch eine andere Frage durch den Kopf:  
Wie lange war er schon unter den Trümmern begraben?  
Und wieso waren im Raum der Wünsche überhaupt Trümmer?  
Er konnte sich nur noch an diese Wut in sich erinnern…  
Und dann die Freiheit.  
Und dann kamen die Schmerzen.

Also, was war geschehen?

Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern…  
Und dann..  
Fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
Der Strahl aus seinen Händen!

Und Mehr wusste er nun wirklich nicht mehr.  
Also war er wahrscheinlich zusammen gebrochen.

Nun widmete sich der Gryffindor aber wieder seinem kleinen Problem:  
Er wollte hier raus.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm im Moment einfiel, war ein Explosionszauber.  
Dieser könnte die Trümmer um ihn herum weg sprengen.  
Aber sein immer noch schmerzender Kopf erinnerte ihn daran, nicht gleich drauf los zu Zaubern.

Der Explosionszauber könnte das Schutzschild um ihn herum zerstören.  
Und eventuell könnten so andere Trümmer auf ihn drauf fliegen.

Angestrengt überlegte er hin und her und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Boden außerhalb der Kuppel.  
Dort lagen vereinzelt kleinere Steinchen.

+_Solche kleine Steinchen könnten mir nichts anhaben… Wenn ich also.. Genau Das ist es!+_

Erfreut über seine Idee, zückte er erneut seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen größeren Stein vor ihm.  
Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch, bei dem er wieder dieses etwas von seinem Herzen zu seinem Zauberstab schießen fühlte, verkleinerte er den Stein.  
"Juhuu, es hat geklappt!" jubelte er.  
Schnell führte er den Zauberspruch auf die umliegenden Steine aus, doch es rutschten immer wieder neue nach.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, in der sein Magenknurren immer lauter wurde und sich der Durst immer mehr verstärkte, hatte er über sich alle Steine verkleinert.  
So machte er das auch noch mit den restlichen Steinen, sodass er am Ende nur noch einen kleinen Haufen kleiner Steinchen hatte.

Und was er außerhalb der Kuppel sah, überraschte ihn.  
Der Raum der Wünsche war total anders.  
Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte…  
Aber DAS sicherlich nicht!

Überall waren Spiegel…  
Nein…  
Falsch.  
Die Wände waren aus Spiegel.  
Es gab nirgends eine Mauer oder sonstiges.  
Nur Spiegel!

Vorsichtig krabbelte Harry näher an das Schutzschild heran, um etwas zu sehen.

Das einzige, was nicht aus Spiegeln bestand, war der Boden.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Aber erst einmal wollte Harry raus aus der Kuppel.  
Er mustere da Schutzschild noch einmal genauer  
Es war aus Magie.  
Sachte legte er seine Hand auf das Schild.  
Die Magie fühlte sich bekannt an.  
Warum war ihm das vorher nicht schon aufgefallen?  
Das war seine eigene Magie!

Womöglich reichte hier ein einfacher Finite Incatatem!  
Wieder einmal zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Formel.  
Und tatsächlich:  
Die Kuppel löste sich auf!

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf.  
Dieses Problem war gelöst.

Und somit hatte der Gryffindor quasi schon seine zweite Lektion gelernt:  
Die erste: Nichts überstürzen  
Und die zweite: Vieles ist einfacher, als man denkt!

Mit dem verschwinden der Kuppel verschwand auch der Druck auf Harry.  
Es gab keine Trümmer mehr, die jeden Moment auf ihn einstürzen konnten!

Extrem erleichtert ließ sich Harry wieder auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Trümmern zu entfliehen, und er lebte sogar noch!

Vor lauter Freude rann ihm eine Träne nach der anderen über die Wange.  
Er hatte es wirklich geschafft!

Vorher hatte der Gryffindor gar nicht gemerkt, wie verrückt ihn das machte, dort eingeschlossen zu sein.  
Er fühlte sich wieder so.. frei!

Einige Zeit blieb er so liegen, und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl.  
Doch dann wurde er neugierig.  
Langsam stand er auf und bewegte sich auf eine der Spiegelwände zu.  
Und wieder einmal verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

Dort…  
Sein Spiegelbild…

Er sah so anders aus!

Strahlend, leuchtende Augen sahen ihm entgegen… Wie in seinem Traum!  
Dieses leuchten würde man wahrscheinlich sogar im Dunkeln sehen!

Und sein Körper.  
Er muss gewachsen sein!

Eine kurze Erinnerung zuckte durch seine Gedanken.  
Auf einmal wusste er einfach was passiert war.  
Durch seinen Wutausbruch hatte er eine Blockade gelöst.  
Diese hatte seine Magie blockiert.  
Und durch die "neue" Magie hatte sich sein Körper verändert.  
Und diese Erinnerungen…  
Das waren die seiner Vorfahren!

Aber er konnte sich an nichts mehr davon erinnern.  
Er wusste einfach nur die Tatsache, dass die Erinnerungen von seinem Vater, seiner Oma, und seinem Uropa war. Und, dass dies in seiner Familie so üblich war.

Doch woher er das wusste, das wusste er nicht!

Nun betrachtete er sich genauer in der Spiegelfläche.  
Seine Schuluniform war ihm zu klein geworden, denn er war in die Höhe geschossen.  
Einige Muskeln hatten sich an der richtige Stelle gebildet.  
Er sah seinem ich aus dem zweiten Traum doch sehr ähnlich!

Doch sein Magenknurren riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung.

Hungrig suchte er den Raum nach einer Tür ab.  
Doch frustriert stellte er fest, dass es keine gab.

+_Super. Von einem Gefängnis zum nächsten!+ _dachte er sarkastisch.

Da kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke.  
War das hier, dieser Spiegelraum, der eigentliche Raum der Wünsche?  
Wie entstand dann immer genau das, was man gerade brauchte?

Lag es an der Magie, die Hogwarts umgab und instand hielt?

Wieder einmal ließ er sich auf dem staubigen Boden nieder.  
Wie sollte er hier denn wieder rauskommen?  
Seinen Zauberstab steckte er sich wieder in die Hosentasche.  
Da streifte er mit seiner Hand etwas spitzes.

Verwirrt langte er in die Tasche..  
Und holte seinen "Seelenzettel" und den Stift hervor.  
Überrascht schaute er darauf.  
Er hatte total vergessen, dass er den ja noch in der Hosentasche hatte.

Gelangweilt faltete er ihn auseinander und malte ein bisschen darauf herum.  
Etwas besseres hatte er Momentan ja eh nicht zu tun!

Doch irgendwann wurde auch das ihm zu blöd.  
Also stand er wieder auf und vertrat sich ein bisschen die Beine.

Irgendwie musste er hier doch rauskommen.  
Denn Schließlich war Harry schon so oft in diesen Raum rein gekommen.  
Vorsichtig tastete er also die Spiegelfläche ab, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo eine versteckte Tür zu finden.  
Und da merkte er es wieder:  
In den Spiegeln vibrierte seine Magie!

Wie konnte das sein?  
War es von seinem Wutausbruch noch?

Aber er spüre nicht nur seine Magie.  
Sondern auch noch die von ganz vielen, anderen Hexen und Zauberern!

Da kam ihm ein verdacht.  
Gab es den Raum der Wünsche überhaupt?  
Oder war es ein ganz normaler Raum, mit Spiegeln?

Stammte also alles herbei gewünschte nicht von dem Raum..  
Sondern änderte die Person, die sich etwas wünschte, den Raum mit seiner Magie so um…  
Wie sie oder er es wollte?  
Lag es also alles daran, dass ein Zauberer unterbewusst sich beim wünschen, oder wenn er sic ganz arg konzentrierte, gewisse Signalzaubersprüche abgab, die von den Spiegeln reflektiert wurden und somit entstand dann das gewünschte?

Aber wieso hatte es dann vorhin nicht geklappt?

+_Die Kuppel! Sie hat es reflektiert!+_

Wenn seine Vermutung stimmen sollte…  
Dann könnte er mit seiner eigenen Magie eine Tür kreieren…

* * *

Severus Snape saß frustriert auf seiner Couch.  
Mittlerweile waren zwei Wochen seid Harrys verschwinden vergangen, und noch immer hatte man keine Spur von ihm.  
Blöderweise war das nun auch alles an die Presse weitergegeben worden.  
Der Direktor bekam nun täglich einige Heuler, die ihn aufs übelste beschimpften, da Harry Potter als Schüler unter seinem Schutz stand!  
Aber das versetzte die ganze magische Gesellschaft in Panik.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück.  
Er hatte in den letzten vierzehn Tagen viel nach dem Gryffindor gesucht und er gab sich auch die Schuld an seinem verschwinden.  
Denn vielleicht hatte sich der Held wirklich etwas angetan…  
Und er, Severus Snape, wusste womöglich als einziger um seinen wahren Gemühtszustand.  
Denn Blaise Zabini war bei ihm gewesen und hatte mit ihm über den Gryffindor und seine Probleme geredet.  
Doch dank dem Seelenzettel wusste der Tränkemeister, dass Zabini längst nicht alles wusste.

Der Seelenzettel…  
Er kannte ihn mittlerweile auswendig, so oft hatte er ihn schon durchgelesen…  
Und trotzdem hatte er ihn wieder in der Hand und überflog die Zeilen…  
Als er aus den Augenwinken am unteren Rand des Zettels etwas entdeckte…

Ganz langsam formte sich eine Blume… und ein Herz….  
Und eine Blitznarbe.

Aufgeregt sprang der Tränkemeister auf.  
Das konnte nur eins bedeuten:

Der Gryffindor lebte noch…  
Und malte genau in dem Moment etwas auf den Seelenzettel!

* * *

Tbc


	17. Bangen um Harry

Bangen um Harry

Aufgeregt sprang Snape auf.  
Hatte sich Harry also doch nichts angetan?

Aber wo war er dann die ganze Zeit gewesen?  
Und wo war er in dem Moment?

Angestrengt dachte der Tränkemeister nach, während er unruhig im Kreis lief.  
Was hatte Blaise noch einmal gesagt?  
Wo war der Gryffindor zuletzt gewesen?  
Irgend so ein Raum…  
Wie hieß er noch gleich?  
Raum der Hoffnungen?  
Nein..  
Raum der Wünsche!  
Genau das war es!

Hastig verließ er seine Räume und eilte in den siebten Stock.  
Die verwunderten Blicke der Schüler ignorierte er gekonnt.

Endlich im siebten Stock angekommen, suchte er den Gang nach einer Tür ab.  
Doch da war keine.  
Nachdenklich blieb er stehen.  
Musste man nicht irgendwie auf einem Bein im Kreis hüpfen und laut schreien, was man wollte?  
Aber…  
Wenn in dem Moment en Schüler um die Ecke kommen würde…  
Sein guter Ruf wäre dahin!

Seufzend schaute der gefürchtete Tränkemeister noch einmal den Gag entlang.  
Weit und breit war kein Schüler zu sehen.

Sollte er es wagen?  
Es wäre wirklich sehr peinlich für ihn, wenn ihn jemand erwischen würde.  
Andererseits…  
Das hatten sehr viele Schüler vor ihm genauso gemacht.  
Aber er war sich gar nicht so sicher ob man wirklich auf einem Bein im Kreis hüpfen musste.  
Denn Severus Snape hatte vorher noch nie den Raum der Wünsche gebraucht!

Doch es ging hier schließlich irgendwie um Leben und Tod!

Die Schultern straffend brachte er sich in Position.  
Und dann…  
Begann er auf einem Bein im Kreis zu hüpfen und laut zu schreien:  
"Ich will Harry Potter finden, ich will Harry Potter finden!"

Sein schwarzer Umhang flatterte dabei wild um ihn und er wirkte damit mehr denn je wie eine hüpfende Fledermaus.

Die Porträts um ihn zeigten lachen auf ihn und winkten immer mehr Menschen, Tiere und andere Gestallten aus anderen Bildern zu sich.  
Einige prusteten laut los, kullerten schon am Boden vor lauter lachen, denn jeder von ihnen wusste genau, was man machen musste, um den Raum der Wünsche zu "aktivieren".

Doch der Tränkemeister ließ sich von dem Gelächter nicht stören.  
Es ging um das Leben eines Schülers! Da war ich de Meinung anderer eigentlich ziemlich egal.  
Er würde es den lachenden Gemälden schon zeigen!  
Doch seine Hoffnung, dass eine Tür auftauchen würde, verschwand nach dem zweiten Kreis fast ganz.

Aber er gab nicht auf!  
Ein drittes Mal hüpfte er im Kreis…  
Und tatsächlich!  
Es erschien eine Tür!

Sprachlos und überrascht blieb er stehen.  
Sein Atem verließ immer nur schubweise seine Lunge.  
Es war tatsächlich eine Tür erschienen!

Und diese öffnete sich in diesem Moment.  
Gespannt beobachtete der Tränkemeister, wie die Tür sich langsam öffnete…

Und es verschlug ihm den Atem, als er IHN dort stehen sah.  
Harry Potter!

Auch die Gemälde wurden schlagartig still!

Er lebte also wirklich noch.  
Doch er sah mehr tot als lebendig aus.  
Er war über und über mit Staub bedeckt, dunkle Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, seine Hände waren blutig und die ein sogar ganz dick und blau.  
Und stehen konnte man das auch nicht mehr nennen.  
Er hing mehr im Türrahmen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert.  
Und der Potter wirkte größer, seine Augen strahlten dem Tränkemeister entgegen.

Erleichtert ging Snape einige Schritte auf seinen Schüler zu und schloss ihn anschließend in die Arme.  
Harry Potter lebte!  
Er war nicht daran Schuld, dass sich der Junge umgebracht hatte!  
Und er war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, den Gryffindor zu sehen.  
Er hatte noch nie so viel Angst um jemanden gehabt…  
Warum, dass konnte er sich auch nicht erklären.  
Wahrscheinlich, weil ihm der Seelenzettel dich ganz schön vie Angst eingejagt hatte und der Junge in ihm seit neustem einen Beschützerinstinkt in ihm hervorrief.

Harry dagegen wehrte sich nicht gegen die Umarmung.  
Die ganze Zeit im Raum der Wünsche hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt!  
Außerdem war er viel zu schwach.  
Vorher hatte er das gar nicht bemerkt! Da war er wahrscheinlich so beschäftigt gewesen, dass er darauf gar nicht geachtet hatte.

Sein Magen knurrte laut und sein Hals kratze - er hatte furchtbaren Durst!

Nur widerwillig löste sich Snape von seinem Schüler.  
"Komm, ich bring dich auf die Krankenstation!"

Doch Harry riss die Augen weit auf und krächzte: "Nein.. Bloß nicht!"  
Der Gryffindor wollte nicht schon wieder auf die Krankenstation gehen.  
Außerdem wusste er sehr wohl, dass seine Augen immer noch so leuchten.  
Und wenn er so bei Madame pompfrey auftauchen würde, würde diese sofort den Direktor holen.  
Und das wollte er vermeiden.

Da fiel ihm ein: Snape könnte dem Schulleiter ja auch davon berichten.  
Aber.. Irgendwie glaubte er das nicht…  
Schließlich kannte er ja auch Regulus…  
Doch Harrys Gedanken wurde von einer wohltuenden Schwärze unterbrochen.

Seufzend schaute der Tränkemeister seine Schüler an.  
Er hatte ihn gerade noch so auffangen können, bevor er auf den Boden geknallt wäre.  
Warum wollte er nicht auf die Krankenstation?  
Es wäre viel besser für ihn gewesen.  
Aber da fiel es Snape wieder ein:  
Blaise hatte ja erzählt, dass der Gryffindor dem Schulleiter nicht mehr traute.

Besorgt nahm der Tränkemeister den Gryffindor auf den Arm und trug ihn zu seinen Gemächern.  
Glücklicherweise hatte mittlerweile die Sperrstunde angefangen, sodass ihm keine Schüler begegneten.

Seufzend nahm Snape zur Kenntnis, dass Harry für sein Alter viel zu leicht war.  
So war es für ihn auch kein großes Problem den jungen Mann bis zu seinen Quartieren zu tragen.  
Endlich dort angekommen legte er ihn vorsichtig auf das Sofa und eilte dann in sein Labor, um eine Tränke zu holen.  
Im Wohnzimmer zurück flößte er dem bewusstlosen einen Heiltrank ein.  
Sofort ging die bläuliche Färbung der Hand etwas zurück, verschwand aber nicht ganz.

Anschließend fühlte der Tränkemeister besorgt nach dem Puls, doch glücklicherweise schlug der regelmäßig.

Erleichtert setzte er sich neben seinem Patienten auf das Sofa.

Harry Potter lebte!  
Sie alle hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben!  
Und jetzt saß er hier neben dem bewusstlosen, aber durchaus lebendigen Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
Vorsichtig strich er Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Der Potter sah so entspannt und friedlich aus.

Leicht fuhr er seinen Schüler durch die Haare, die ganz weich waren und gar nicht so störrisch, wie sie aussahen.  
Doch dann bleib er mit seinen Fingern hängen, denn die Haare waren da verklebt.

Verwundert beugte er sich herunter und sah Blut.  
Harry hatte also anscheinend eine Wunde am kopf gehabt.  
Doch davon sah man nichts mehr… der Heiltrank hatte alles geheilt!

Gedankenversunken betrachtete Snape seinen Schüler.  
Er fragte sich, was der Gryffindor so lange im Raum der Wünsche gemacht hatte.  
Und wieso die Tür sich die ganze Zeit nicht öffnen ließ.

Doch er kam einfach auf keine Antwort.  
Und seine Gedanken wurden auch durch das Rauschen im Kamin unterbrochen, denn Regulus Black kam per Flohpulver.

Verwundert sah dieser auf das Sofa, und somit auf den Tränkemeister und den schmutzigen Jungen.  
"Wer ist denn das?" fragte der Black mit tiefer Stimme.

"Harry Potter!"

Und so erzählte Severus Snape seinem Freund wie er den Gryffindor gefunden hatte.  
Zusammen entschieden sie dann, dass sie ihn erst einmal waschen müssten.  
Also flößte der Tränkemeister seinem Patient erst einmal einen Schlaftrank ein, damit er auch wirklich nicht aufwachen würde und dann trugen sie ich zusammen ins angrenzende Badezimmer.  
Mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie ihn aus und wuschen ihn sanft.

Regulus und Severus stellten dabei fest, dass der Jüngere viel zu dünn war und auch einige Narben auf seinem Oberkörper hatte.  
Und der Black kam trotzdem nicht Drumherum festzustellen, dass Harry doch sehr attraktiv war.  
Es war schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass er schwul war.  
Und er wollte Harrys hilflose Situation nicht irgendwie ausnutzen… Aber er war nun mal schwul!  
Und so fiel ihm natürlich auch auf, dass der Jüngere durchaus gut gebaut war.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, ihn dort zu berühren?  
Rot geworden drehte er verlegen den Kopf weg.  
An so etwas durfte er nicht denken!  
Er wollte den Kleinen nicht auch zu seinen vielen Bettgefährten zählen.  
Denn der Gryffindor war dazu viel zu liebevoll.  
Er würde sicherlich an so etwas zerbrechen.  
Außerdem sollte Regulus endlich mal aufhören nur mit seinem Heiligtum zu denken.

Doch auch Snape versuchte krampfhaft nicht dorthin zu schauen.  
Denn auch er war schwul.  
Und sein letztes Mal war dann doch etwas länger her.  
Um genauer zu sein: Mit Reulus.. Vor einem Jahr!  
Damals waren sie beide einfach ziemlich betrunken gewesen… Und hatten miteinander geschlafen.  
Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie sich dann dazu entschieden, dass dies das einzige mal gewesen war..

Als sie endlich fertig waren, kleideten sie den Gryffindor in einen Schlafanzug von Severus und legten ihn auf dessen Bett.  
Jetzt konnte man den Gryffindor wenigstens wieder als solchen erkennen.  
Froh diesen Teil hinter sich zu haben, untersuchte Snape noch einmal schnell seinen Patienten.  
Soweit war alles in Ordnung, bis auf die Hand.  
Es sah fast so aus, as hätte Harry mit ihr auf eine Steinmauer eingeschlagen.  
Sie war immer noch ziemlich dick.  
Der Tränkemeister schickte Regulus los um eine Salbe aus seinem Labor zu holen und anschließend schmierte er diese auf die Hand.  
Bis zum Morgen sollte somit die Schwellung zurückgegangen sein.  
Und der Gryffindor würde bis dahin noch friedlich schlafen.

Die beiden setzten sich noch zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und öffneten eine Flasche Feuerwiskey.  
Sie waren sehr erleichtert, dass Harry endlich wieder aufgetaucht war.  
Und dieses Auftauchen mussten sie natürlich feiern.  
Sicherlich nicht so wie die Jugendlichen heutzutage, sondern eher gesitteter..  
Sie saßen einfach zusammen, redeten über alte Zeiten und tranken ein bisschen.

Doch nach einer Weile musste der Tränkemeister mal schnell für kleine Fledermäuse (xD Tut mir leid… das musste sein) und so lies er Regulus allein im Wohnzimmer.  
Gelangweilt stand er auf und lief ins Schlafzimmer, um nach Harry zu schauen.  
Dieser lag immer noch friedlich in dem großen Bett und schlummerte vor sich hin.

Wie schon einige Zeit vorher setzte sich er Black auf das Bett und beobachtete den Gryffindor beim Schlafen.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam…  
…er wurde regelrecht zu dem jungen Mann hingezogen!  
Langsam beugte er sich herunter, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.  
Tief zog er den unbekannten Geruch ein…  
Es war ein Geruch nach Freiheit.. Rebellion… Sturheit!  
Und diese Mischung…  
Machte Regulus fast wahnsinnig!  
Sein dunkles Wesen in ihm schrie innerlich laut auf, doch er beherrschte sich.  
Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so einen betörenden Duft gerochen!  
Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen Harrys Lippen nach.  
Sie fühlten sich so weich an!  
Seufzend strich er dem Gryffindor eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Und diese Haare erst! So weich! Überhaupt nicht störrisch!  
Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Nase über Harrys Wange… bis zum Hals.  
An der Halsschlagader blieb er hängen.  
Er konnte praktisch Harrys Blut durch de Haupt fließen spüren.  
Der Duft war dort am stärksten…

Langsam löste er sich wieder von dem Gryffindor…  
Er richtete sich wieder auf…  
Sah auf den jungen Mann hinunter…  
Und konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Er beugte hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn… direkt auf die Blitznarbe.

Doch irgendwie fühlte sich das so heiß an.  
Verwirrt legte er seine Hand af die Stirn des Gryffindors.  
Und tatsächlich: Er glühte förmlich!

Schnell rief er Severus zu sich.  
Dieser gab de gryffindor dann einen Trank gegen das Fieber.  
Doch nach einer Stunde wirkte dieser immer noch nicht!  
Gemeinsam machten sie ihm Wadenwickel, legten ihm einen nassen Waschlappen auf die Stirn.  
Doch es wurde einfach nicht besser..  
Eher im Gegenteil!  
Harrys Temperatur stieg immer mehr an, seine Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Die ganze Nacht über wachten Severus und Regulus über ihren Patienten, machte ihm sogar einmal ein eiskaltes Bad.  
Doch um vier Uhr morgens hatte sich an Harrys Zustand immer noch nichts geändert…  
Und die Ursache für das wussten sie nicht.

Die beide verzweifelten fast, Severus durchsuchte immer wieder seine Bücher nach einer Lösung.  
Und Regulus lag neben Harry im Bett, tupfte ihm immer wieder besorgt den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Der Gryffindor hatte einen Beschützerinstinkt in ihm hervor gerufen.  
Er tat ihm einfach nur leid.  
Ein 16 jähriger Junge sollte Voldemort töten? Der Potter hatte seiner Meinung nach in en letzten Jahren schon genug durchgemacht.  
Zuerst seine Verwandten.  
Dann die Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen.  
Die Kammer des Schreckens.  
Sirius Flucht.  
Das trimagische Turnier.  
Und letztes Schuljahr dann Sirius Tod, der auch ihn sehr mitgenommen hatte.  
Doch Regulus gab Harry daran keinerlei Schuld.  
Schließlich war Sirius alt genug gewesen, um selbst auf sich aufzupassen.

Auch sein dunkles Wesen in ihm wollte den Kleinen beschützen…  
Und für sich selbst beanspruchen!  
Nein.. Er musste auf andere Gedanken kommen.  
Den den Gyffindor konnte er einfach nicht in seinem Bett haben.  
Wahrscheinlich war dieser total unerfahren - was ihn natürlich nicht wirklich störte, aber normalerweise wollte er nur mal eine schnelle Nummer schieben und das wars dann. und das konnte er dem Kleinen nicht antun. Denn er wollte ihm in kleinster Weise wehtun…  
Doch trotzdem sehnte er sch irgendwie nach jedem kleinen Kontakt ihrer Haut…

Doch wie lange würde diese Haupt noch so warm bleiben?  
Harrys Zustand war kritisch.  
Denn das Fieber wollte einfach nicht zurück gehen.  
Und keiner wusste, woran das lag.

Zwei Wochen war der Gryffindor verschwunden gewesen…  
Was hatte er die ganze Zeit gemacht?  
Was hatte er dort erlebt?  
Wieso war er verletzt gewesen?  
Und wieso ging es ihm jetzt so schlecht?  
Hatte er die ganze Zeit über überhaupt Nahrung zu sich genommen?

Plötzlich stutze Regulus.  
Nahrung!

Harry brauchte etwas zum Essen und zum Trinken!

Schnell sprang er auf, holte etwas Wasser und flößte es dem Gryffindor vorsichtig ein.  
Dieser trank unterbewusst.  
Immer mehr Wasser floss seinen kratzenden Hals herunter, linderte vorerst den größten Durst.

Regulus bangte.  
Er hoffte wirklich, dass dies vielleicht die Lösung für ihr kleines Problem war.  
Doch jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten.  
… Schon wieder warten!

Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte er jeden verdammten Tag bei den Zabinis gesessen, hatte gehofft… auf ein Lebenszeichen von Harry.. Auf irgendeine Neuigkeit.  
Denn obwohl er den Gryffindor nicht richtig kannte, hatte er sich furchtbare Sorgen um ihn gemacht.  
In der einen Stunde Unterricht war auch ihm das Duell zwischen Potter und Parkinson nicht entgangen.  
Denn obwohl er es nicht gerne zugab, er war vorher schon neugierig auf Harry gewesen und hatte ihn deswegen auch ein bisschen beobachtet.

Jeder sprach immer über DEN großen Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
Laut den ganzen Zauberer und hexen sollte er mutig, unerschrocken, kampflustig, ehrgeizig und verdammt gutaussehend sein.  
Dies alles bestätigte sich für Regulus.  
Doch dank Severus wusste er auch von Harrys anderer Seite.

Und jetzt wollte er den Gryffindor unbedingt selber kennen lernen.  
…und ihn unter mir spüren.. Moment.. ! Nein.. Ich will nicht mit ihm schlafen… nein!  
Er wollt einfach partout nicht, dass Harry wie der Rest seiner Bettgeschichten endete.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn die Müdigkeit überkam.

Er versuchte noch dagegen anzukämpfen.  
In der letzten Zeit hatte er einfach viel zu wenig geschlafen.  
Und mittlerweile war es schon fünf Uhr morgens.

Wo war eigentlich sein geliebter Tränkemeister?

Schnell stand Regulus auf, bevor er wirklich noch einschlief. Denn er wollte doch eigentlich auf Harry aufpassen!

Im Wohnzimmer fand er Severus dann.  
Mit einem Buch im Schoß saß er schlafend auf dem Sofa.

Snape sah, wie auch Harry, total entspannt und friedlich aus. Er wirkte teilweise sogar jünger, denn sein verbissener und strenger Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden.  
Einige Strähnchen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Sie sahen plötzlich gar nicht mehr so fettig aus.

Leise ging Regulus zum Sofa, nahm dem Tränkemeister das Buch ab und legte ihn dann richtig aufs Sofa.  
Erstaunlicherweise wachte dieser dabei nicht auf.  
Denn auch bei ihm forderte sein Körper durch den Schlafmangel der letzten zwei Wochen endlich Ruhe.  
Schnell zauberte der Black noch eine Decke herbei und deckte Severus damit zu.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Freund löschte er das Licht und ging wieder zu Harry zurück.

Dieser lag noch genauso wie vorhin da.  
Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Erneut ließ sich Regulus auf das Bett sinken, tupfte Harrys Stirn mit einem kalten Waschlappen ab.  
Auf dem Nachtisch stand noch eine weitere Phiole mit Fiebertrank.  
Den letzten Trank hatten sie ihm vor… 6 Stunden gegeben. Als konnte er den nächsten nehmen.  
Vorsichtig bettete der Black den Kopf seines Patienten auf seinem Schoß und strich einige Male durch das weiche Haar.  
Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, Harry Potter auf seinem Schoß liegen zu haben und ihn einfach nur zu streicheln.  
In diesem Moment dachte er mal ausnahmsweise nicht an Sex.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben merkte er, wie schön es war, einen Körper mal nicht leidenschaftlich zu streicheln.  
Sondern die Person einfach zu halten…. Und zu kuschen!  
Bei seinen vielen Bettgenossen gab es so etwas nicht.  
Selbst ein Kuss war da schon fast zuviel für ihn.  
Wenn er Sex wollte, dann wollte er Sex… und keine Zärtlichkeiten.  
Doch dieser junge Mann da… der ließ außer seinem Beschützerinstinkt noch seinen Kuschelbedarf erwachen.

Seufzend riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken.  
Das alles verwirrte ihn!  
Noch nie hatte er so etwas gefühlt…  
Noch nie wollte er kuscheln!  
Schließlich lehnt er Harry leicht gegen seinen Oberkörper und flößte ihm den Trank ein.  
Anschließend legte er den Gryffindor wieder zurück, der dank dem Schlaftrank einfach weiterschlief.  
Noch einmal fühlte Regulus seine Temperatur.  
Bildete er es sich ein, oder nahm sie wirklich ab?

Schulterzuckend gab er seiner Müdigkeit endlich nach.  
Er legte sich neben Harry ins Bett, legte einen Arm um ihn und beobachtete ihn noch kurz beim Schlafen, bis er selbst einschlief.

Irgendetwas kitzelte Regulus an der Nase.  
Leicht knurrend fasste er nach seiner Nase, verscheuchte de Übeltäter…  
Doch was war das an seiner Hand?  
Haare?  
Da waren so viele Haare!  
Verwundert und noch müde öffnete Regulus seine Augen.  
Schwarz!  
"Was..?" murmelte er verschlafen.  
Leicht hob er seinen Kopf…  
Und sah Harr neben sich liegen.

Dessen schwarze Haare waren es auch, in de er seinen Kopf in im Schlaf vergraben hatte.  
Stöhnend richtete er sich auf.  
In dem Zimmer war es immer noch dunkel.  
Hatte er so wenig geschlafen, dass die Sonne noch gar nicht aufgegangen war?  
Oder hatte Severus irgend einen Zauber auf die Fenster gelegt?  
Mit einem Finite Incatatem löste er die Zauber.  
Und tatsächlich:  
Die Sonne strahlte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Schnell hielt er sich die Hand vors Gesicht und knurrte auf.  
Wenn er eins nicht leiden konnte, dann war das extreme Helligkeit gleich nach dem Aufwachen!

Also ließ er sich wieder nach hinten fallen, einfach nur um der Sonne zu entkommen.  
Er legte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen kopf auf seiner Hand auf, um Harry ein bisschen beobachten zu können.  
Dieser schlief immer noch friedlich und atmete regelmäßig.  
Soweit schien es ihm also gut zu gehen.  
Langsam streckte Regulus seine andre Hand aus und fühlte vorsichtig Harrys Temperatur an der Stirn.  
Es fühlte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr so heiß an.  
Erleichtert seufzte der Black auf und fuhr sanft und fasziniert über die blitzförmige Narbe.  
…die Narbe des Todesfluches!

Seine Finger fuhren sanft über Harrys Stirn, über die Wange, die Lippen, über seine Hals, bis zu den Fingerspitzen.  
Dieser junge Mann vor ihm faszinierte ihn!  
Vorsichtig nahm er Harrys Hand in seine, verschränkte sie miteinander, fuhr über jeden einzelnen Finger.  
Es fühlte sich so schön an… so richtig!

Doch er konnte diesen Moment nicht weiter genießen.  
Denn erstens hatte er Angst, dass er Harry aufwecken könnte.  
Und zweitens musste er mal ganz dringend aufs Klo.

Also ließ er bedauernd Harrys Hand los, beugte sich noch einmal über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn.  
Seine Lippen berührten sanft Harrys Haut, er sog tief den Geruch des Gryffindors ein, der ihn berauschte…  
Und er wurde von einem Husten unterbrochen.

Mit einem Mal saß er senkrecht im Bett und schaute erschrocken zur Tür.  
Dort stand ein ernst dreinblickender Severus Snape.

"Wie lange stehst du schon da?" fragte Regulus.  
"Lange genug!" antwortete der Tränkemeister nur ernst und irgendwie auch sauer.  
Der Black seufzte resignierend auf. Es machte ihm irgendwie Angst, dass sein Freund ihn beobachtet hatte.  
Denn bis vor einigen Stunden wusste er selbst nicht einmal, dass er eine sanfte Seite besaß.  
Klar, er war auch nett und so. Aber Streicheleinheiten und co. Waren etwas neues für ihn!  
Und dann hatte ihn gleich noch jemand dabei beobachtet.

"Wie kannst du es nur wagen?" fragte der Tränkemeister sauer und auch irgendwie entgeistert.

Verwirrt schaute Regulus ihn an.  
Was genau meinte Severus? Er hatte doch eigentlich gar nichts schlimmes getan!  
Schulterzuckend stand er auf, murmelte ein "Können wir das gleich draußen Klären? Ich muss schnell wohin" und drängte sich an Snape vorbei um ins Bad zu gehen.  
Dort ging er schnell aufs Klo, wusch sich die Hände und richtete sich schnell seine Haare.  
Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder früher trug er sie kurz.

Anschließend kehrte er in die Küche, wo Severus bereits am Tisch sitzend auf ihn wartete.  
Auf dem Tisch stand ein Frühstück, mit Toast, Eiern, und Kaffee.  
Schweigend aßen die beiden, und als se endlich damit fertig waren, begann Snape auch schon:  
"Wie kannst du es nur wagen? Harry ist vie zu sensibel, um dein neues Spielzeug im Bett zu werden!" schleuderte er ihm entgegen.

Sprachlos und schockiert sah Regulus zu seinem Freund.  
Er musste erst einmal schlucken und sich wieder zusammen reisen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte:  
"Severus.. Ich.. Ja, bei Merlins Bart, ich fühle mich zu Harry hingezogen. Und er sieht wirklich fantastisch aus und so… Aber ich will nicht mit ihm Schlafen… Zumindest nicht so! ich.. Severus.. Ich.. Also.. Verdammt! Ich will ihn einfach nur streicheln.. Ich will sanft zu ihm sein… er.. Also.. Er riecht so lecker! Aber ich kann mich beherrschen. Ich will ihm ach nicht wehtun! Ich glaub es selber nicht… aber ich will mit ihm kuscheln… ihn in den Armen halten… "  
Erstaunt sah der Tränkemeister ihn an.  
Nun ja, DAS hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.  
Ein sanfter Regulus Black, der dieses Mal sogar auf Sex verzichtet?  
Das war wirklich ungewöhnlich!

Dazu fiel Snape einfach nichts mehr ein.  
Er nickte wortlos und stand auf.  
Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer zischte er seinem Freund noch ein. "Wehe du verletzt ihn" entgegen.

Severus untersuchte Harry noch einmal.  
Das Fieber war zurückgegangen, die Schwellung an seiner Hand auch.  
Aber er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht, was dann doch sehr komisch war.  
Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab noch einige Male über Harry kreisen, doch er konnte auch keine inneren Verletzungen finden.

So konnten sie also einfach nur abwarten, bis der Gryffindor aufwachte.  
Die Zeit verbrachten sie mit Lesen, Reden, und Schachspielen.  
Glücklicherweise war ja Sonntag, sodass Severus auch nicht unterrichten musste.

Doch mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Harry schlief immer noch tief und fest.

Sie hatten beschlossen, den Gryffindor weiter schlafen zu lassen und ihn nicht aufzuwecken.  
Wer weiß, was alles im Raum der Wünsche passiert war.  
Und Regulus wollte nicht nach Hause gehen.  
Er wollte solange bei Harry bleiben, bis dieser aufwachte.  
Severus nahm das seufzend zur Kenntnis und transformierte sein Sofa in ein weiteres Bett um.  
So schlief der Tränkemeister im Wohnzimmer, während Regulug versprach in der Nacht über Harry zu wachen.  
Snape meinte zwar, dass dies nicht nötig sei, aber der Black hatte sich das in den Kopf gesetzt und wollte das unbedingt durchführen.  
So lag er wie schon am Morgen neben Harry und wachte über seinen Schlaf.  
Doch ungefähr um ein Uhr nachts überkam auch ihn die Müdigkeit und so schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Severus, der zum Unterricht musste.  
Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, den anderen vorerst noch nichts über Harrys auftauchen zu erzählen, denn sonst hätte der keine Chance sich richtig zu erholen und seine strahlenden Augen zu verstecken.

Snape bat ihn, den ganzen Tag noch ins einem Räumen zu bleibe, um auf Harry aufzupassen.  
Regulus achte das natürlich gerne.  
Als der Tränkemeister gegangen war, richtete sich der Black seufzend auf, gab dem Gryffndor noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und stand dann auf.  
Anscheinend wurde der Kuss zu einem morgendlichen Ritual.

Noch leicht verschlafen torkelte Regulus ins Bad, entledigte sich seiner Kleider und stelle sich unter die Dusche.  
Er suchte sich eins von Severus' Duschgel aus und schäumte sich ein.  
Genießerisch schloss er die Augen.  
Er liebte es zu Duschen…

Sanft wusch er sich noch die Haare, spülte das Shampoo aus und verließ die Dusche.  
Rasch trocknete er sich ab und band sich dann das Handtuch um die Hüften.  
Denn er hatte nur seine alten Kleider hier und die wollte er nicht schon wieder anziehen.  
Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüfte tapste er leise ins Schlafzimmer um sich dort von Severus Klamotte auszuleihen.  
Doch als er die Tür öffnete, blickten ihn zwei strahlend grüne Augen an.


	18. Kuscheltime!

Tut mir Leid, war 10 Tage weg und hab vergessen, vorher das neue Kapitel hier hoch zu laden.

Dafür gibt es aber gleich morgen das nächste!

* * *

Kuscheltime!

Noch im Halbschlaf drehte Harry sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich tiefer unter die Decke.  
Seine Gedanken waren einfach noch zu träge um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er eigentlich in gar keinem Bett liegen dürfte.  
Gähnend öffnete er langsam die Augen.  
Hell schien die Sonne in das fremde Zimmer.  
Mit einem Mal war Harry ganz wach.  
Wo genau war er?  
Wieso lag er in einem fremden Bett?  
Schnell drehte er sich um.  
Und atmete erleichtert auf.  
Er war alleine in dem Bett.  
Doch.. Was war das?  
Das Bett war riesig, es hatte genug Platz für 2 Leute.  
Und da.. Neben ihm..  
War eine weitere Kuhle.

Wie als hätte dort noch eine zweite Person geschlafen.  
Schockiert starte Harry einige Sekunden auf die Stelle…  
Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie auf das zerknitterte Bettzeug.  
Es war noch warm.  
Ohoh.. Was genau war passiert?  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern.  
Er wusste nur noch, dass er es geschafft hatte, eine Tür zu erschaffen.. Und dann war da noch Snape.. Und Snape hatte ihn umarmt.. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
War er später noch einmal irgendwie aufgewacht?  
Hatte Snape neben ihm geschlafen?  
… Und hatte Snape wirklich NUR neben ihm geschlafen?…  
Schnell hob Harry die Decke hoch…  
Und sah einen Schlafanzug…  
Aber seiner war das bestimmt nicht!  
Sollte ihn das jetzt beruhigen? Oder eher beunruhigen?  
Immerhin hatte er einen Schlafanzug an... und war somit nicht nackt.  
Aber was war passiert, bevor er den Schlafanzug angezogen hatte?  
Hatte er das überhaupt selbst gemacht?  
Noch ziemlich überfordert mit seinen neuen Entdeckungen schaute er sich im Zimmer um.  
Außer dem großen Bett war da noch ein dunkler Kleiderschrank und ein großer Spiegel.  
Die Wände waren in einem dunklen rot gestrichen.  
Neben dem Bett lagen einige Handtücher und Waschlappen.  
Was macht denn das hier? fragte sich Harry.  
Denn seiner Meinung nach gehörte so etwas eigentlich ins Bad.  
Doch bevor der Gryffindor weiter über seine Situation nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür…  
Und herein kam ein fast nackter Mann, nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften.  
Bewundernd und fast sabbernd betrachtete Harry die ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln, die sehnigen Oberschenkel und die muskulösen Arme.  
Fasziniert beobachtete der Gryffindor einen großen Wassertropfen, der ganz langsam vom Hals des Mannes über das Schüsselbein floss, über die unbehaarte Brust...  
Kurz blieb der Tropfen an der rechten Brustwarze hängen, doch fast sofort nahm er seinen Weg wieder auf, über die Bauchmuskeln, knapp am Bauchnaben vorbei...  
Und verschwand schließlich unter dem Handtuch.  
Gespannt wartete Harry auf den Tropfen, der eigentlich unter dem Handtuch wieder heraus kommen müsste.  
Doch er wartete vergebens.  
Irgendwo war der Tropfen hängen geblieben…  
Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn meine Hand irgendwo unter dem Handtuch hängen bleiben würde… Stopp! Nein! SO etwas darf ich gar nicht denken!! Meine Hand hat unter dem Handtuch gar nichts zu suchen!  
Schlagartig war Harry rot angelaufen und senkte nun verlegen den Blick auf das Bett.  
Er schämte sich für seine Gedanken.  
Schließlich kannte er den Mann gar nicht!  
Und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er bisher nicht einmal in das Gesicht des Mannes geschaut hatte!  
Mit hochrotem Kopf ließ er seine Augen von dem atemberaubenden Oberkörper des Mannes zum Gesicht gleiten.  
Und da stockte ihm der Atem.  
"Sirius…" schluchzte er.  
Aber das konnte nicht sein.  
Sirius war Tod!  
Und Sirius hatte längere Haare gehabt!  
Dann konnte das nur Regulus sein!  
Doch trotzdem konnte Harry eine einzelne Träne nicht verhindern, die langsam seine Wange hinab rollte und schließlich auf das Bett tropfte.  
Regulus erinnerte ihn einfach zu sehr an seinen verstorbenen Paten, über dessen Tod er noch lange nicht hinweg war.  
Der Black sah seinem Bruder einfach so ähnlich…  
Die Gesichtszüge…  
Seine Nase…  
Und diese Augen…

Erneut schluchzte Harry auf.  
Bestimmt vermisste Regulus seinen Bruder genauso sehr wie der Gryffindor..  
Und sicherlich würde dieser den Junge-der-lebt bestrafen…  
Er hasste ihn ganz sicherlich!  
Denn Er, Sirius eigener Patensohn, hatte ihn umgebracht!  
Aus Angst vor dem kommenden verkroch sich der Potter schnell unter der Bettdecke und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen.  
Auch wenn Harry Regulus durchaus verstehen könnte, hatte er Angst und wollte nicht sterben... Zumindest noch nicht!  
Vorher musste er erst noch Voldemort und Dumbledore loswerden…  
Damit seine Freunde und die gesamte Zaubererwelt in friede weiterleben konnte…  
Und sein leben wäre für ihn dann zu Ende…  
Aber bis dahin musste er überleben.  
Somit hoffte er, dass Regulus Bestrafung sich auf Schläge beschränken würde.  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwatung blieb es einige Zeit ruhig in dem Zimmer.  
Er hörte nur seinen eigenen Atem... Und den von Regulus...  
Und dann..  
Hörte er Schritte…  
…die langsam auf ihn zukamen.  
Ängstlich machte er sich unter der Decke noch kleiner.  
Die Schritte endeten abrupt am Bett.  
Harrys Körper und Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert, er hatte wahnsinnige Angst.  
Verwundert nahm der Gryffindor zur Kenntnis, wie sich das Bett langsam neben ihm senkte.  
Kurze Zeit war es wieder still im Raum..  
Und dann spürte er eine Hand über seinen Rücken streicheln…  
Ganz sanft…  
…vorsichtig…  
Liebevoll?  
Das konnte nicht sein…  
Das war sicherlich nur ein mieser Trick, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen.  
Doch er wurde weiterhin sanft gestreichelt…  
Die hand fuhr immer wieder über seinen Rücken, auf mal über seinen Arm…  
Über seinen Oberschenkel.  
Aber in den Berührungen war nichts forderndes…  
Sondern sie waren nur tröstlich.  
Doch Harry zitterte weiterhin.  
Eine Träne nach der anderen verließ seine zusammengekniffenen Augen, tropften auf das Bett. Sie bildeten mittlerweile einen nassen Fleck…  
Wieder einmal wurde dem Gryffindor bewusst, wie sehr er Sirius vermisste…  
…und wie sehr er sich die Schuld an dessen Tod gab…

Regulus war total überrascht gewesen, als ihn diese strahlenden Augen musterten…  
Schweigend ließ er diese Musterung über sich ergehen und er musste zugeben,  
dass ihn das keinesfalls kalt ließ.  
Doch als Harry dann plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach und sich unter der Decke verkroch klang dies sofort ab.  
Es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz dieses zitternde etwas unter der Bettdecke zu sehen.  
Doch was sollte er machen?  
Zu Harry gehen und ihn trösten?  
Darin war er noch nie gut gewesen.. Er fühlte sich einfach total hilflos, wenn jemand weinte.  
Aber jetzt einfach so den Raum zu verlassen wäre auch unangebracht.  
Lautlos seufzend setzet er langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging zum Bett…  
Harry rollte sich noch kleiner zusammen und zitterte ängstlich.  
Kurz blieb Regulus bewegungslos vor dem Bett stehen…  
Sollte er das wirklich tun?  
Oder würde er den Kleinen damit nur erschrecken…?  
Immerhin trug er immer noch nur das Handtuch…  
Schulterzuckend ließ er sich vorsichtig auf das Bett sinken, streichelte dem Gryffindor langsam und tröstend über den Rücken.  
Doch dieser beruhigte sich nicht, sondern versteifte sich eher noch.  
Doch Regulus ließ sich davon nicht beirren…  
Weiterhin streichelte er den Gryffindor, fuhr über seine Arme, Oberschenkel, Rücken.  
Seufzend stellte der Black fest, dass Harry immer weiter weinte… sich einfach nicht beruhigte…  
Langsam und vorsichtig legte er sich neben den Junge der lebt und legte sanft einen Arm um ihn.  
Harry zuckte heftig zusammen, wie als erwartete er Schläge.  
Aber Regulus hatte so etwas nicht vor.  
Er hielt seine Schützling einfach nur fest und flüsterte ihm Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr.  
Es kam ihn wie Stunden vor, bis Harrys Atmung wieder einigermaßen gleichmäßig ging und er nicht mehr vor sich hinschluchzte.  
Vorsichtig befreite er ihn von der Decke und schaute in das verheulte Gesicht.  
Sofort strahlten ihm zwei gerötete Augen traurig entgegen.  
"Ist jetzt alles wieder ok?" fragte der Black sanft.  
Harry schaute ihn nur leicht verständnislos an und fragte dann:  
"Willst..willst du mich ni…cht bestrafen?"  
Schockiert sah der Black den Jüngeren an.  
"Bestrafen? Wofür denn?"  
"Weil.. Weil ich Si… rius umgebra..hacht habe…!" stottere Harry.  
"Was? Nein, mein Kleiner! Du hast keinerlei Schuld an seinem Tod! Sirius war (groß und) alt genug um auf sich selber aufpassen zu können!" Sanft strich Regulus dem Gryffindor über den Kopf.  
"Aber.. Ohne mich.. Wär er gar nicht ins Ministerium gekommen!" meinte Harry, den Älteren verwundert anschauend.  
Hatte dieser ihn wirklich 'mein Kleiner' genannt?  
Und warum war er so liebevoll zu ihm?  
Regulus murmelte nur ein "Ach Harry" bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen legte.  
Einige Minuten blieben sie so liegen, bis es dem Black zu ungemütlich wurde… der Arm unter seinem Kopf schlief langsam ein.  
Vorsichtig rollte er sich auf den Rücken und musste somit Harry loslassen.  
Doch sofort fühlte er sich irgendwie einsam… alleine gelassen.  
Es hatte sich s gut angefühlt mit dem Gryffindor im Arm da zu liegen.. Auch wenn die Umstände dazu nicht so toll waren.  
Er schielte zu dem Helden herüber.  
Dieser lag immer noch total verspannt da und starrte an die Decke…  
Wartete er etwa immer noch auf seine Bestrafung?  
Seufzend zog er ihn sanft zu sich, sodass der Kopf des Gryffindors auf seiner Brust lag.  
Harry ließ das widerstandslos über sich ergehen…  
Er war nach seiner Heul- und Panikattacke ziemlich fertig mit der Welt und seinen Nerven und irgendwie konnte er Regulus nicht wirklich glauben, dass dieser sich nicht an ihm rächen wollte und ihn hier sogar so liebevoll streichelte. A/A: Was für ein Satz AdB Stimmt!  
Und natürlich hatte er die Streicheleinheiten insgeheim auch genossen.  
Aber das würde er natürlich nie zugeben!  
Sanft streichelte Regulus den Gryffindor.  
Er liebte es einfach…  
Aber freiwillig würde er das natürlich nie zugeben!  
Er, Regulus Black, der tausende Herzen gebrochen hatte, der keinerlei Zärtlichkeiten zuließ und der jeden Tag einen neuen Lover hatte, liebte es, mit dem Gryffndor zu kuscheln… Beziehungsweise ihn zu streicheln..  
…die sanfte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen…  
…den regelmäßigen Atem zu hören…  
…durch die verstrubbelten und doch so weichen Haare zu fahren…  
…und den Herzschlag des anderen zu spüren.  
Was war nur mit ihm los?  
Wo war seine Harte Schale hin verschwunden?  
Wo versteckte sich der gefühlslose Regulus?  
Das machte ihm ein bisschen Angst!  
Er hatte schon so viele Verehrer gehabt - bei 100 hatte er aufgehört zu zählen, aber er hatte jeden Tag einen neuen Sexpartner - und alle seine Verehrer hatten versucht, ihn zu ändern…  
… zu einem zärtlichen und gefühlvollen Menschen…  
Alle hatten wenigstens noch kurz in seinen Armen liegen wollen…  
…doch nie hatte er es erlaubt!  
Und nun kam so ein Sechzehnjähriger daher, verschwand zwei Wochen, war danach krank.. Und Tadahh: schon war er ein anderer Regulus.  
Gedankenverloren strich er weiterhin sanft über den Rücken des Gryffindors, der mittlerweile aus Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen war.  
So lagen die beiden da einige Stunden, bis sich Harry langsam wieder regte.  
Verschlafen und noch desorientiert kuschelte er sich instinktiv näher an die Wärmequelle.  
Regulus nahm das schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis.  
Nach einigen Minuten war der Gryffindor dann wach genug um zu registrieren, wer da neben ihm lag.  
Erschrocken schaute er dem Black mit seinen strahlenden Augen ins Gesicht.  
Doch der lächelte ihn nur beruhigend an und streichelte ihn weiterhin sanft.  
Und Harry…  
Der Verstand die Welt nicht mehr!  
Doch anstatt sich zu beschweren, kuschelte er sich wieder auf die Brust des Älteren.  
Noch nie hatte das jemand mit ihm gemacht…  
…noch nie hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt.  
Kurz herrschte Stille in dem Zimmer, bis Regulus das Schweigen brach.  
"Blaise hat erzählt, dass du eine dritte Seite gegründet hast!"  
Mit einem Mal saß Harry senkrecht im Bett.  
Würde der Black ihn verraten?  
Wieso hatte Blaise das erzählt?  
Hatte Regulus etwas dagegen?  
Doch dieser sah eher nicht so aus.  
Er zog Harry wieder zu sich herunter und strich ihm einige Male durch seine Haare.  
"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich vielleicht auch der Seite beitreten darf."  
Sprachlos lag Harry auf dessen Brust.  
Er wollte "The eye" wirklich beitreten?  
Dann wären sie ja schon zu viert!  
Der Gryffindor nickte und erzählte Regulus anschließend, für was sie kämpfen würden, was noch alles zu erledigen war, und seine Probleme mit dem Töten.  
Wieso er ihm das alles erzählte?  
Nun ja…  
Erstens: Er fühlte sich wohl!  
Zweitens: Blaise vertraute Regulus.  
Drittens: Das war der erste Erwachsene, der bei seiner Widerstandsgruppe mitwirkte. Und er brauchte dringend Unterstützung und Training!  
Viertens: Er vertraute wieder einmal auf sein Bauchgefühl.  
Und Fünftens: Irgendwie wusste er genau, dass er dem Black vertrauen konnte.  
Hatte das vielleicht etwas mit den Gedanken seiner Vorfahren zu tun, die er im Raum der Wünsche bekommen hatte?  
Regulus hingegen machte sich so seine Gedanken.  
Ein Anführer, der nicht töten kann?  
Das musste man ändern! Denn in diesem Krieg konnte man nichts mehr friedlich lösen!  
Und so schlug er Harry vor, ihn zu trainieren..  
…und ihm das Töten bei zu bringen.  
Anfangs wollte der Gryffindor nicht… denn er wusste genau, dass er es nicht wirklich verkraften würde, einen Menschen zu töten.  
Aber es war nötig.  
So fügte er sich…  
Sie verabredeten einen Termin für ihre erste Trainingseinheit für den nächsten Tag, auch in Severus' Privaträumen.  
Dieser kam gerade hineingeschneit, als die beiden im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa saßen, Regulus mittlerweile angezogen und Harry in seiner mittlerweile gewaschenen Schuluniform, und über Harrys Problem mit den Augen redeten.  
Aus einigen Erfahrungen wussten sie, dass ein Illusonszauber nicht genügen würde. A/A xD  
Und Harry weigerte sich strikt mit den leuchtenden Augen diese Räume zu verlassen.  
Wieso, wusste Regulus nicht, denn der Gryffindor hatte ihm nichts von seinen träumen erzählt. Das fand er einfach zu persönlich.  
Doch auch dafür hatte der Tränkemeister eine Lösung.  
Er würde Harry beibringen, wie dieser seine Magie zügeln und quasi verstecken kann.  
Denn um nichts anderes handelte es sich bei dem leuchten: Magie!  
Sie zeigte sich bei Harry in seinen Augen.  
Dieser war ganz überrascht von dem Tränkemeister.  
Er verhielt sich so anders, war sogar verhältnismäßig nett zu ihm!  
Und Severus Snape musste feststellen, dass Harry bis auf sein Aussehen fast gar nichts mit James gleich hatte.  
Für ihn stand fest, dass ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen den beiden bitter nötig war.  
Harrys Training sollte erst am nächsten Tag anfangen, da dieser doch noch ziemlich erschöpft von seinem Fieber war.  
Zusammen hatten sie heraus gefunden, dass das Fieber vom Wasser- und Ernährungsmangel gekommen war.  
Die ganze Zeit über im Raum der Wünsche hatte der Gryffindor keine Nahrungsmittel zu sich genommen.  
Allein seine Magie hatte ihn am Leben gehalten.

Und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry bald auf dem umgewandelten Bett im Wohnzimmer einschlief.  
Severus lag endlich mal wieder in seinem eigenen Bett.  
Und Regulus musste trotzlauter Proteste von ihm nach Hause flohen.  
Während Harry seelig schlummerte, lag Severus wach im Bett und dachte nach.  
Es verwunderte ihn, dass der Gryffindor so vertrauensvoll auf seinem "Sofa" eingeschlafen war…  
Denn schließlich hatte er den Gryffindor jahrelang schikaniert und fertig gemacht, wo es nur ging.  
Zu tief saß sein Hass gegen James Potter.  
Doch schließlich übermannte auch ihn den Schlaf.

Und Regulus Black?  
Nun ja…  
Der versuchte verzweifelt diese strahlend grünen Augen aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen…  
Doch auch Harry schlief nicht so gut, wie es am Anfang für ihn und die anderen schien.

Tbc


	19. Männliche Zicke

Männliche Zicke

Lustvolles Stöhnen erfüllte den kleinen und dunklen Raum.  
Zwei verschwitzte Körper bewegten sich übereinander.  
Regulus Black stoß kraftvoll und stöhnend in den Körper unter ihm.  
Es war irgend ein gewöhnlicher Muggel, den er in einer Schwulenbar im Zentrum Londons aufgegabelt hatte.  
Schon nach zehn Minuten hatten sie sich wild aneinander reibend dazu entschlossen, zu dem Muggel namens Tim nach Hause zu gehen.  
Und nun hingen dem Black die Blonden Haare, die ihm Devon Zabini mit einem Illusionszauber verpasst hatte, strähnig ins Gesicht und verdeckten somit seine vor Lust verzerrten Gesichtszüge.  
"Jaahaaaa… Schneller!… Härter!" schrie Tim. Und Regulus kam dem sofort nach.  
Seine Hüfte stoß immer kräftiger und härter in den Körper unter ihm…  
Und sein hartes Glied versank immer schneller in dem kleinen Loch.

Doch für Regulus war der Liebesakt nicht ganz so perfekt.  
Vor seinen Augen verschwammen Tims Gesichtszügen und verwandelten sich in Harrys.  
Die warmen, braunen Augen wurden smaragdgrün.  
Kurz hielt der Black inne und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
Sofort sah er wieder Tim vor sich, und nicht Harry.  
Den ganzen Abend war ihm der Gryffindor nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen und so hatte er sich kurzerhand dazu entschieden, dass es einfach am Sexmangel lag.  
Und so hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, um sich von Harry abzulenken.  
Aber selbst jetzt ging ihm der Gryffindor nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
Regulus verstärkte seine Bemühungen, traf nun immer wieder den gewissen Punkt in Tim und tatsächlich..  
Mit einem lauten Schrei kam Tim, engte den Black somit ein.  
Mit einem lauten "Haaaaaaaaarryyyyyyyyy!" ergoss auch er sich.

* * *

Weißer Nebel umhüllte Harry.  
Überall um ihn herum war dieser Nebel..  
Harry konnte seine eigene Hand nicht vor den Augen sehen.  
Ängstlich drehte er den Kopf in alle Richtungen, versuchte, sich zu orientieren.  
Doch er konnte einfach nichts erkennen!  
Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, lief langsam durch die Nebelmasse.  
Doch plötzlich trat sein Fuß ins Leere.  
Hecktisch mit den Armen rudernd versuchte er, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.  
Erleichtert, wieder fest da zu stehen, atmete Harry laut aus.  
Und da sah er es.

Direkt vor ihm lichtete sich der Nebel. Und es tauchte eine riesige Schlucht auf.  
Vorsichtig schaute Harry hinunter.  
Die Schlucht war verdammt tief!  
"Harry, hier bin ich!" Rief von der anderen Seite der Schlucht jemand.  
Verwirrt schaute der Gryffindor auf.  
Und entdeckte Regulus Black.  
Dieser stand auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht und lächelte ihn lieb an.  
In Harry stieg ein warmes Gefühl auf.  
Regulus war hier! Da konnte ihm nicht passieren!  
"Komm zu mir, mein Kleiner!" schrie der Black.  
"Aber.. Wie?" schrie Harry verzweifelt zurück.  
Die Schlucht war einfach viel zu breit. Da konnte er auf keinen Fall drüber springen!  
"Spring!" kam die Antwort.  
"Ich kann nicht so weit springen!"  
Das warme Gefühl in ihm verwandelte sich zu etwas anderem... Zu Sehnsucht!  
Er wollte jetzt sofort zu Regulus, wollte sofort in seinen Armen liegen!  
"Keine Angst! Dir passiert nichts! _Vertraue mir!_" rief der Black.  
Zweifelnd schaute Harry noch einmal in die Schlucht hinunter.  
Sollte er da herunterfliegen , war er sicherlich tot!  
_"Vertraue mir!"_  
Die Schlucht war wirklich sehr breit!  
_"Vertraue mir!"_

Und tief!  
_"Vertraue mir!" _  
Aber Regulus würde ihm sicherlich helfen…  
_"Vertraue mir!"_  
…und ihn auffangen!  
_"Vertraue mir!"_  
…Regulus würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert!  
"Ja. Ich vertraue dir!" schrie Harry zurück.  
Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück, holte Anlauf und begann zu rennen.  
Und dann sprang er…  
…und sprang…  
Und fiel…  
…und fiel…  
…und fiel…  
…immer tiefer!  
Das letzte was er hörte, war Regulus' grausames Lachen!

* * *

Grausames lachen erfüllte den Raum.  
Dieses Lachen ließ einer Person einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen.  
Remus Lupin saß wie versteinert auf dem Stuhl vor einem Schreibtisch und starrte traurig auf die Tischplatte, während dieses grausame Lachen, dass durch das Zimmer hallte.  
"Warum?" flüsterte der Werwolf leise.  
"Warum er?"  
Das Lachen hörte abrupt auf.  
"Das weißt du ganz genau, du Köter!"  
Leise schniefte der Werwolf auf.  
"Hör auf zu flennen! Hau endlich ab! Und wie immer: Kein Wort zu irgend jemandem. Du weißt, ich werde es erfahren… und dann… Dann stirbt auch er!"  
Träge nickte Remus Lupin und verließ dann mit hängendem Kopf das Zimmer.  
…Und wieder ertönte dieses grausame Lachen!

* * *

Nervös saß Harry am Frühstückstisch gegenüber von Snape.  
Heute sollte das Training für ihn losgehen.  
Eigentlich sollte Regulus Black ihn trainieren, da der Tränkemeister an dem Tag unterrichten musste.  
Aber der Black war noch nicht gekommen.  
So saßen Harry und Snape zusammen am Tisch und frühstückten schweigend.  
Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
Severus wusste, dass er sich wirklich dringend mal mit Harry aussprechen musste.  
Aber eigentlich musste das ja nicht beim Frühstück passieren.  
Und Harry? Nun ja.. Der vertraute seinem Lehrer noch nicht so ganz.  
Klar, dieser hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und hatte ihm auch angeboten, ihn zu unterrichten. Außerdem durfte der Gryffindor in den Privaträumen des Lehrers schlafen.  
Aber all das konnte natürlich auch eine Art Ablenkungsmanöver sein.  
Der Gryffindor fühlte sich seltsam…  
So einsam!  
Er wollte zu Blaise…  
Zu Hermine  
Und zu Ron.  
Diese drei waren zu den wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben geworden.  
Und nun konnte er in nächster Zeit kein Kontakt zu ihnen haben…  
Nur wegen diesen blöden Augen!!  
Und Blaise, Hermine und Ron dachten wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass er tot war.  
Sie waren sicherlich am Boden zerstört.  
Und er?  
Er saß hier und frühstückte gemütlich.  
Das konnte er seinen Freunden doch nicht einfach antun!  
"Professoooor, bitte sagen sie meinen Freunden, dass es mir gut geht!"bettelte Harry und schaute seinen Lehrer mit seinem besten Dackelblick an.  
Bei diesem Blick fiel es Severus wirklich schwer, stark zu bleiben.  
Denn es würde auffallen, wenn Hermine, Ron und Blaise plötzlich nicht mehr so traurig wären.  
Harry musste erst lernen, seine Magie zu kontrollieren, bevor der Tränkemeister die Nachricht über sein Überleben weitergeben konnte.  
So schüttelte der Tränkemeister mit strenger Miene den Kopf, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel.  
"Nein, Harry. Das geht nicht! So leid es mir auch tut!"  
"Ach, sie verstehen doch gar nichts!" Mit diesem wütenden Ausruf sprang Harry auf, rannte ins Bad und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Seufzend verbarg Severus sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Das wollte er wirklich nicht.  
Aber konnte der Gryffindor seine Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen?  
Der Schulleiter würde sicherlich sofort misstrauisch werden, wenn die drei plötzlich mit einem großen Grinsen durch die Schule laufen würden.  
Und dann würde Dumbledore ein bisschen in den Köpfe der Kinder rumwühlen, würde dort auf Harry stoßen, sicherlich diesen dann Aufsuchen und die strahlenden Augen entdecken.  
Und der Schulleiter mag zwar alt sein, aber sicherlich nicht dumm.  
Er würde sicherlich gleich auf die vernichteten Blockade kommen und Harry irgendwie dazu zwingen, sofort gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen..  
… Und weiter wollte der Tränkemeister nicht denken.  
Denn das alles würde unweigerlich zu Harrys Tod führen..  
..und Dumbledore wäre an der Macht.  
Allein bei dem Gedanke lief es dem Tränkemeister kalt den Rücken hinunter.  
Das wäre das Ende der Zaubererwelt.  
Doch er konnte darüber im Moment nicht weiter nachdenken, denn das Vibrieren seines Zauberstabes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er hatte mal einen Zauber auf seinen Zauberstab gesprochen, der ihn jeden Morgen daran erinnern sollte, dass er Unterricht hatte, da er oft schon morgens an seinen Tränken arbeitete und deswegen die Zeit vergaß.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen stand der Tränkemeister auf und sah Richtung Bad.  
Sollte sich doch einfach Regulus nachher mit dem pubertierenden Jungen herum plagen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er seine Räume.

* * *

Verschlafen torkelte Regulus Black aus dem Kamin in Snapes Räumen.  
Mittlerweile war es 11.00 Uhr.  
Der Tränkemeister war sicherlich sehr sauer, denn dieser hasste Unpünktlichkeit  
Er hasste sich ja selbst dafür, Harry so lange warten gelassen zu haben. Was für n Satz.. Hört sich komisch an  
Aber Gestern beziehungsweise heute Morgen war es einfach ziemlich spät… naja… wohl eher früh geworden.  
Er war erst um 5.00 Uhr in seinem eigenen Bett gelegen.  
Und zwar sturzbesoffen.  
Er hatte mit Harrys Namen abgespritzt.  
Das hatte er erst einmal verdauen müssen.  
Naja, und dementsprechend gut ging es ihm nun.  
Der Black hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen und durch das Flohen drehte sich nun das ganze Zimmer.  
Außerdem war er hundemüde.  
Leicht schwankend torkelte er durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach Harry.  
Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis das Zimmer aufhörte sich zu bewegen.  
Suchend ging er in den Räumen herum, doch nirgends war Harry.  
Stirnrunzelnd blieb Regulus stehen.  
Irgendwo musste doch der Junge sein.  
Erneut drehte er eine Runde durch alle Zimmer, schaute überall sorgfältig nach.  
Sogar unter dem Bett schaute er. Doch der Potter war nirgends.  
Hatte Snape ihn nun doch mit genommen?  
War der Junge vielleicht abgehauen?  
Hatte er, Regulus, den Potter vielleicht irgendwie enttäuscht?  
Na toll. Nun mischte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen schon ein.  
Was, wenn dem Gryffindor etwas passiert war?  
Was, wenn er abgehauen war, weil Regulus nicht gekommen war?  
Was, wenn er sich etwas angetan hatte?  
Verzweifelt ließ sich der Black auf Snapes Bett plumpen und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Severus würde ihn umbringen!  
Und… sein Gewissen ihn auch.  
Er hatte den Jungen lieb gewonnen.  
Auch wenn sie sich kaum kannten.  
Und wenn er jetzt wirklich weg sein sollte…?  
Aber Harry war wirklich alt genug um auf sich selber aufpassen zu können.  
Und dass er die Zeit im Raum der Wünsche überlebt hatte, zeigte doch seinen Überlebenswillen.  
Wieso sollte er denn dann abgehauen sein?  
Oder sich etwas angetan haben?  
Vielleicht war ja durch Zufall Dumbledore gekommen und hatte Potter entdeckt.  
Aber daran wollte Regulus in dem Moment nicht denken.  
Mit neuem Enthusiasmus stand er auf und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.  
Wo hatte er noch nicht gesucht? Seine Kopfschmerzen machten das Denken nicht gerade einfach.  
Ein unangenehmes Drücken auf seiner Blase machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er mal wieder für kleine Schwarzmagier gehen sollte.  
Und da fiel es ihm ein.  
Im Bad hatte er noch nicht nachgeschaut!  
Schnell ging er zur Badtür und drückte die Klinke herunter.  
Doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen  
+Volltreffer!+dachte der Black.

"Harry? Harry, bist du da drin?" rief er der Tür entgegen.  
Doch es kam keine Antwort.  
"Hey, Kleiner. Komm schon, mach die Tür auf!"  
"Nenn mich nicht Kleiner!" kam die gebrummte Antwort.  
"Aber du bist nun einmal kleiner als ich!"  
Zurück kam nur ein Brummen.  
"Ach komm Harry. Mach bitte die Tür auf!" bettelte Regulus schon fast.  
"Nein!"  
"Wieso denn nicht?"  
"Keine Lust!"

Genervt schlug Regulus seinen Kopf gegen die Tür.  
Doch das tat ihm überhaupt nicht gut.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte nur noch mehr. Und gebracht hatte das in Bezug auf Harry überhaupt nichts.  
Aber… wozu war er ein Zauberer?  
Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und murmelte "Alohomora"  
Und Schupp, schon war die Tür nicht mehr verschlossen.  
Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen öffnete Regulus die Tür zum Bad und sah sich um.  
Auf den ersten Blick konnte er Harry nirgends erkennen.  
Doch nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er den Gryffindor in der ansonsten leeren Badewanne.  
Dieser saß einfach da und starrte vor sich hin.

"Was willst du?" brummte Harry.  
Langsam und mit einem dröhnenden Kopf ging Regulus auf die große Badewanne zu und ließ sich auf deren Rand sinken.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dich trainieren!"  
"Ach, das fällt dir aber früh ein!"  
Gequält seufzte der Black auf.  
"Tut mir echt furchtbar leid! Mir ist was dazwischen gekommen!"  
"Von mir aus hättest du auch gar nicht kommen brauchen!" pfefferte Harry ihm entgegen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
"Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn du…" Doch weiter kam Regulus nicht, denn der Potter schnitt ihm brutal das Wort ab.  
"Nein. Du verstehst gar nichts! Wieso glaubt ihr alle, dass ihr mich versteht? Ihr versteht überhaupt nichts! NICHTS!" schrie Harry los.  
Beruhigend legte Regulus seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
Doch dessen Reaktion darauf war nicht so wie erhofft.  
"Fass mich nicht an, verdammt noch mal!"  
"Ist ja schon gut!" murmelte der Black und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
Einige Zeit war es ruhig in dem Badezimmer.  
Doch Regulus wurde es langsam unbequem auf dem Rand der Wanne.  
So ließ er sich neben Harry sinken.  
Genug Platz war in der großen Badewanne ja.  
Aber Harry grummelte vor sich hin. Anscheinend passte es ihm nicht, dass Sirius' Bruder so nah bei ihm saß.  
Vorsichtig legte der Black einen Arm um die Schulter des Gryffindors.  
Doch sofort wurde er angefaucht: "Fass mich nicht an!"  
Ergeben zog Regulus seinen Arm wieder zu sich.  
"Was ist denn heute mit dir los?" fragte er sanft  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
"Gestern warst du doch noch so Kuschel bedürftig!"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Mensch Harry! Du wolltest doch unbedingt, dass ich dir das Töten beibringe! Und in der Badewanne können wir das nicht machen!"  
Stur starrte der Gryffindor gerade aus, auf die geflieste Wand.  
"Hey… Sag mir bitte wenigstens, was ich falsch gemacht habe!"  
"Nichts"  
"Wieso bist du dann so zu mir?" Regulus verstand wirklich nicht, wieso der Gryffindor an dem Tag so aggressiv war. Klar, er war zu spät gekommen. Aber deswegen sooo nachtragend sein? Außerdem verletzte ihn Harrys Verhalten auch. Der gestrige Tag war für ihn wunderschön gewesen. Die ganzen Kuscheleinheiten mit Harry waren wie Balsam für seine Seele. Und obwohl ihn diese smaragdgrünen Augen in der Nacht fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten, hatte er sich insgeheim schon auf eine erneute Kuschelrunde gefreut. Und nun das!  
"Ich hab meine Gründe" meinte Harry schlicht.  
Genervt seufzte Regulus mal wieder auf.  
+Da hat aber jemand gute Laune+ dachte er.  
"Sooo Harry, genug geredet! Jetzt wird trainiert!"  
Enthusiastisch stand Regulus auf und zog den Gryffindor einfach mit sich.  
Dieser protestierte zwar, aber das war ihm egal.  
Unbarmherzig wurde der Held ins Wohnzimmer gezogen und dort auf das verwandelte Bett gedrückt.  
Theatralisch krempelte Regulus seine Ärmel hoch und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch räumte er die ganzen Bücherregale, Möbel und so weiter an eine Wand.  
Der Tränkemeister war davon sicherlich nicht begeistert, aber darum würde er sich später kümmern.  
Breitbeinig stellte er sich in die Mitte des Raums und begann zu erzählen:  
"Also. Am besten erst einmal die Fakten: Den Zauberspruch kennst du ja sicherlich. Aber noch einmal: Er lautet Avada Kedavra. Du musst dabei aber keine besondere Handbewegung machen. Aber du musst es wollen! Du musst dein Opfer wirklich töten wollen! Sonst funktioniert das nicht!"  
"Ach ne. Das weiß ich auch alles selber!" motzte Harry.  
+Womit hab ich das nur verdient?+ fragte sich Regulus.  
"Ach, und wo liegt dann dein Problem? Warum brauchst du mich überhaupt?" fragte er eingeschnappt.  
"Ich will niemand töten.. Ich kann das einfach nicht!" meinte der Gryffindor aufgebracht.  
"Ok. Ganz ruhig. Wir fangen klein an. Zusammen schaffen wir das! _Vertrau mir_!" meinte Regulus beruhigend.  
Doch wieder einmal erzielte er damit nur das Gegenteil.  
Schnell sprang Harry auf und floh aus dem Zimmer.  
Kurz darauf hörte der Black die Badtür zuschlagen.  
Verzweifelt ließ sich Regulus auf den Boden sinken.  
Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?  
Er verstand das alles nicht.  
Wieso war Harry plötzlich so zu ihm?  
Am Tag davor war ja noch alles gut gewesen.  
Oder hatte der Potter nur so getan? War er da einfach noch zu müde und zu krank gewesen, um bewusst etwas mit zu bekommen?  
Und warum nahm ihn das jetzt so mit?  
Seufzend stellte Regulus mal wieder fest, dass der Kleine ihn schon sehr verändert hatte - wenn auch unbewusst.  
Vor drei tagen noch hätte es ihn überhaupt nicht gejuckt, wenn der Junge so mit ihm umgegangen wäre.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er einfach zurück gemotzt.  
Aber jetzt?  
Nein, er war dem Jungen schon quasi verfallen.  
Doch zugeben wollte Regulus das nicht.  
Was sollte er nun machen?  
Den Potter einfach im Bad sitzen lassen und verschwinden?  
Wieder in das Badezimmer gehen und ihn so lange nerven, bis er sagen würde, was los war?  
Oder sich einfach nur zu ihm setzen und ihm so das Gefühl vermitteln, für ihn da zu sein?  
Die letzte Möglichkeit hörte sich für den Black am besten an. Aber hatte er dazu auch die nötige Kraft?  
+Das ist hier nicht die Frage. Irgendetwas ist mit Harry. Da sind mir meine eigenen Bedürfnisse egal.+  
Über sich selbst erstaunt stand Regulus auf, gestaltete dank eines Zaubers das Wohnzimmer wieder so wie vorher und ging erneut zur Tür des Bades.  
Dieses Mal probierte er es gar nicht erst mit gut zureden, sondern öffnete die Tür gleich mit dem "Alohomora".  
Ein wütendes "Raus!" wurde ihm sofort entgegen gerufen.  
"Ich muss nun mal auch irgendwann aufs Klo!" entgegnete Regulus. Und das stimme auch. Vorher war er ja nicht dazu gekommen.  
"Wir sind hier in einem riesigen Schloss mit sehr vielen Klos. Such dir gefälligst ein anderes!"  
So langsam platzte Regulus der Kragen. Was bildete sich der Kleine eigentlich ein?  
"Zufälligerweise gelte ich als TOT!" Das letzte Wort schrie der Black laut.  
Harry zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
"Darf ich jetzt bitte aufs Klo gehen?" fragte der Größere jetzt ruhig.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand der Potter auf und verließ das Badezimmer.

Harry ließ sich einfach auf dem Flur auf den Boden plumpsen.  
Er hatte es total verdrängt…  
Regulus galt ja als tot. Nur im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war er es nicht.  
Harry schämte sich.  
Den ganzen Morgen über hatte er den Black nur blöd angemacht und angeschrieen.  
Und das, obwohl dieser ihm helfen, ihn unterstützen und ihn trainieren wollte.  
Und was hatte er als Dank gemacht? Rumgezickt!  
Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dieser jetzt über ihn denken würde.  
Aber es war für Harry eine Schutzreaktion gewesen.  
Sein Traum hatte ihm bewiesen, dass er Regulus viel zu schnell vertraut hatte.  
Er wusste nichts, überhaupt nichts, über Regulus wahre Absichten.  
War er wirklich gegen Voldemort?  
Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er Regulus trauen konnte.  
Doch sein Verstand war da anderer Meinung.  
Er wurde von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, als eben jener Mann sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte.  
Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, bis Regulus das Schweigen brach.  
"Was ist denn heute mit dir los?" fragte er sanft.  
Harry zögerte. Was sollte er antworten? Die Wahrheit? Sollte er sich irgend etwas ausdenken? Oder sollte er schweigen?  
Nach kurzem Überlegen antwortete er:  
"Ich vermisse meine Freunde. Es tut weh zu wissen, dass es ihnen wegen mir schlecht geht. Das bricht mir das Herz."  
Upps. So viel wollte er eigentlich nicht sagen. Aber wie von allein kamen diese Worte aus ihm heraus gesprudelt.  
"Das kann ich ja verstehen. Aber meinst du, es würde nicht auffallen, wenn es ihnen plötzlich wieder besser ginge, während alle anderen noch um dich Trauern würden?" fragte Regulus verständnisvoll.  
Schweigen.  
Was sollte er darauf schon groß antworten?  
"Und deswegen warst du den ganzen Morgen über so zickig zu mir?" fragte der Black dann fassungslos.  
"Nein."  
"Wieso denn dann?"  
"Weil.. Ich.. Ach. Ich brauch einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit um dir.. Vertrauen zu können. Außerdem… nun ja.. Erinnerst du mich immer wieder an Sirius… " stotterte Harry zusammen.  
„Ach Kleiner, das ist ja alles ganz verständlich. Aber wieso warst du dann so aggressiv?!"  
"Ihr denkt alle immer, dass ihr mich versteht. Aber so ist es nicht. Ihr versteht nichts! Überhaupt nichts! Keiner kann nachvollziehen, wie es mich innerlich zerreist, wenn ich dich sehe. Niemand weiß, wie sehr ich Angst vor einer Bestrafung von dir habe, weil ICH, Sirius' Patensohn, ihn umgebracht habe! Ihr versteht nicht meine Angst, erneut von einer Person, der ich vertraue, hintergangen oder benutzt zu werden! Ihr versteht nicht, was es heißt, Harry Potter zu sein! Ihr versteht nichts…"  
Anfangs hatte Harry noch geschrieen, doch gegen Ende wurde er leiser, bis er fast nur noch flüsterte.  
Und nun ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.  
Weder einmal hatte er mehr preisgegeben, als er eigentlich sagen wollte. Das passierte ihm in Regulus' Anwesenheit ständig!  
Wie würde dieser darauf reagieren?

Regulus musste erst einmal tief durchatmen.  
Harry hatte immer noch Angst, dass er ihn bestrafen würde? So ein Schwachsinn! Dafür hatte er den Jüngeren schon viel zu gern. Aber das konnte dieser ja nicht wissen.  
Liebevoll legte er einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und zog ihn zu sich. Dieses mal wehrte sich der Gryffindor nicht, sondern lehnte sich sogar gegen den anderen.  
Egal, was sein Verstand ihm sagte… er fühlte sich bei Regulus wohl.  
"Hey. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde dich nie für Sirius' Tod bestrafen. Dafür hab ich dich viel zu gerne." flüsterte er sanft in das Ohr des Gryffindors.  
"Du…du magst mich?" fragte dieser verwirrt.  
"Ja"  
"Wieso? Ich mein.. Ich habe deinen Bruder umgebracht!" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Bella hat den Zauber gesprochen, oder?"  
Der Gryffindor nickte nur.  
"Siehst du? Außerdem siehst du einfach nur zum knuddeln aus."  
Um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen drehte er den Kopf des Jüngeren sanft zu sich und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
"Und Harry. Auch wenn du meinst, dass keiner dich versteht, so kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen, wie es ist, wenn man nicht weiß, wem man vertrauen kann. Aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich nie hintergehen oder benutzen."  
Verlegen von Regulus' Geste schlug Harry die Augen nieder und seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich.  
"Hey, schau mich an!" sprach der Black daraufhin sanft.  
Widerstrebend sah der Gryffindor den Älteren wieder an, denn er war sich seiner gesunden Gesichtsfarbe durchaus bewusst.  
"Du siehst einfach nur zu süß aus, wenn du rot wirst!" murmelte Regulus liebevoll und kam mit seinem Gesicht dem Harrys immer näher.  
"Danke" nuschelte der Jüngere, während er fasziniert in die blauen, immer näher kommenden Augen starrte.  
Sie fesselten ihn… und erinnerten ihn an etwas… doch an was?  
Regulus Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter von seinen entfernt, als er seinen Kopf entschieden abwandte.  
So bekam er nur einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Zuerst enttäuschte Regulus das.  
Doch dann registrierte er, was er da fast getan hätte.  
Harry war viel jünger als er!  
Und sie kannten sich erst einen Tag!  
Genau aus den Gründen hatte auch Harry seinen Kopf gedreht.  
"Ich.. Also.. Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sich Regulus.  
Der Gryffindor sagte zuerst nichts, sondern stand nur auf und half dem Älteren hoch.  
"Komm, lass uns trainieren!" schlug der Held vor und zog den sichtlich überrumpelten Regulus ins Wohnzimmer.  
Schnell räumte dieser wieder die Möbel aus dem Weg.  
Gemeinsam entschieden sie, erst einmal Harrys neue Macht auszuprobieren.  
Denn seine Augen bewiesen sehr deutlich, dass sein Magielevel drastisch angestiegen war.  
Zuerst probierte der Junge der lebte einen einfachen Lumos aus.  
Doch die zwei Zauberer mussten geblendet die Augen schließen.  
Schnell murmelte Harry ein "Nox" und das helle Licht verschwand.  
"Wow also das war…. Hell!" sagte Regulus überrascht.  
"oh ja. Aber so kann das doch nicht weiter gehen. Mit einem kleinen Protego würde ich sonst jemanden umbringen!"  
"Übertreib mal nicht! Du hast zwar jetzt mehr Magie in dir, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du Superkräfte besitzt!" wies der Black ihn zurecht. "So, du musst versuchen, die Kraft hinter deinem Zauberspruch zu kontrollieren. "  
"Und wie soll ich das bitteschön machen?"  
"Du musst de Magie in dir Spüren.. Wie sie durch seine Adern fliest."  
Konzentriert schloss Harry die Augen und horchte tief in sich hinein.  
Doch er spürte nichts.  
Langsam blendete er alles um sich herum aus, nahm nichts mehr wahr.  
Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf sich und seinen Körper.  
Plötzlich steuerte etwas seine Gedanken und seine Wahrnehmung.  
Er konnte es nicht genau beschrieben, doch es war als würde ein Teil seines Gehirns einfach die Kontrolle übernehmen.  
Und dieser Teil seines Gehirns machte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam.  
Zuerst nahm er es nur ganz schwach war. Doch sobald er sich darauf konzentrierte, wurde es stärker.  
Es war ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen in seinem ganzen Körper, in seinen Muskeln, in seinen Adern!  
Dieses Rauschen stieg immer mehr an, bis er nur noch das wahr nahm.  
Es rauschte in seinen Ohren, vor seinen Augen… in ihm drinnen!  
Und es verwandelte sich in heiße Lava, sodass er es jetzt in jeden einzelnen Körperteil fühlen konnte.  
Doch es verbrannte ihn nicht, sondern es fühlte sich gut an.  
Es gab ihm ein gewisses Stück Geborgenheit…  
Diese Wärme gehörte genauso zu ihm wie alles andere an ihm.  
Kurz genoss er noch das schöne Gefühl, bevor er vorsichtig die Augen wieder öffnete.  
Zuerst war seine Sicht noch verschwommen, während er weiterhin die Wärme in seinem Körper fühlte.  
Doch dann klärte sich seine Sicht und er blickte direkt in die besorgten Augen von Regulus.  
Tief atmete er ein paar mal ein und wieder aus, während er sich immer noch auf das Gefühl konzentrierte, und versuchte, es nicht entschwinden zu lassen.  
Dann sprach er leise, wie als hätte er Angst, diese Lava oder diese Wärme in sich erschrecken zu können: "Ich glaube, ich hab es!"  
Die blauen Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch dann sprach er genauso leise:  
"Versuche, deine Magie zu Teilen. Ein kleiner Teil deiner Magie soll in deine Zauberstabhand und der Rest in deinen restlichen Körper."  
Kurz nickte Harry und schloss erneut seine Augen.  
Wie sollte er das denn nun anstellen?  
Der Potter stellte sich seinen Körper vor und wie seine Magie gleichmäßig durch seinen Körper floss.  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er, wie sich ein sehr geringer Teil seiner Magie in seiner rechten Hand sammelte, während der Rest sich abspaltete und im Körper verteilte.  
Das einzige bisschen Magie in seinem rechten Arm war das in der Hand, erst ab der Schulter floss die Magie wieder.  
Harry konzentrierte sich stark.  
Und tatsächlich.  
Plötzlich fühlte sich sein rechter Arm seltsam taub an, während es in seiner Hand kribbelte.  
Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er wieder seine Augen, während er sich weiterhin auf das taube Gefühl konzentrierte.  
Er nickte Regulus kurz zu, der ihn aufmerksam betrachtete und hob dann seinen Arm mit dem Zauberstab.  
Ein geflüstertes "Lumos" später war der Raum wieder stark erhellt, wenn auch weniger wie beim letzten Mal.  
Aber es war trotzdem noch viel zu viel Kraft in seinem Zauberspruch.  
"Das war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht!" ermutigte ihn Regulus.  
Harry sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich erst einmal auf den Boden plumpsen.  
Das alles hatte ihn doch mehr angestrengt, als er dachte.  
Er atmete einige male tief ein und aus und legte sich dann flach auf den Boden.  
Müde schloss er seine Augen.  
Dass es sooo schwierig und kräfteraubend sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
Nur am Rande hörte er Regulus' Schritte, die sich von ihm entfernten und kurz darauf wieder zurück kamen.  
"Komm, Kleiner, trink was!" sprach der Black sanft und hielt Harry ein Glas Wasser hin.  
Murrend schlug der Gryffindor die Augen auf, setzte sich wieder auf und trank einige Schlucke.  
Er war plötzlich so müde!  
"Will schlaf'n!" nuschelte er.  
"Ok. Komm!" entgegnete Regulus und hob ihn dann vorsichtig auf seine Arme.  
Sanft ließ er den Gryffindor auf das in der Ecke stehende Bett nieder und deckte ihn liebevoll zu.  
"Warum bin ich so müde?" gähnte Harry fragend.  
"Du bist wohl noch nicht ganz gesund, und das alles hat dich viel Kraft gekostet!" erklärte Regulus.  
"Aber jetzt schlaf!"  
Harry nickte nur langsam und schloss die Augen.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.  
Der Ältere strich ihm noch einmal sanft über den Kopf, bevor er aufstand und sich in der Küche etwas zu essen machte.

Drei Stunden später stand Harry wieder in der Mitte des Raumes und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie.  
Doch dieses Mal war nicht nur Regulus anwesend, sondern auch der Tränkemeister beobachtete und half ihm dabei.  
Dieser war nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht umgehend in seine Räume gekommen und hatte erst einmal ein ernstes Gespräch mit Regulus zum Thema Pünktlichkeit geführt, während Harry noch geschlafen hatte.  
Nachdem Harry aufgewacht war, war es sofort mit dem Training weiter gegangen.  
Denn diese Übung mit der "Krafteinteilung" war eigentlich auch genau das, was er mit seinen Augen machen musste.  
Und so stand er wieder in dem Wohnzimmer und probierte…  
…und übte…  
...und übte…  
…und übte!  
Den ganzen Nachmittag ging das so.  
Dank mehrerer Stärkungstränke überstand sein Körper diese Anstrengung und am Ende des Tages konnte er dann endlich einen normalen "Lumos" ausführen.  
Und auch seine Augen hatten wieder ihre normale Farbe.  
Voller Freude wollte Harry schon die Räume des Tränkemeisters verlassen, als:  
"Was gedenkst du zu tun?"  
Mist. Was sollte der Professor denn nun schon wieder?  
"Na, zu meinen Freunden gehen!"  
"Vergiss es!"  
Harrys Gesichtszüge entgleisten schlagartig.  
"Warum?"  
"Du kannst zwar jetzt den Lumos wieder und deine Augen sind normal, aber bei stärkeren Zaubern kann noch einiges schief gehen! Morgen trainieren wir wieder!"  
"Aber… aber…" stotterte Harry fassungslos.  
"Kein Aber! Du bleibst heute Nacht noch hier!"  
Mit einem Mal wechselten seine Gesichtszüge von fassungslos zu wütend!  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging Harry schnurstracks in Richtung Bad und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Severus und Regulus stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. Davon hatten sie an dem Tag schon genug gehabt!  
"Oh man, hat der heute Stimmungsschwankungen!" meinte der Black.  
Snape erklärte: "Das liegt an seiner neuen Magie. Sein Körper und auch sein Geist müssen sich erst daran gewöhnen!"

Harry zog sich wütend aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche.  
Er hatte sich schon so auf seine Freunde gefreut!  
Und nun musste er mindestens noch ein Tag warten!  
Natürlich hatte der Tränkemeister recht, aber das würde er doch nicht vor diesem zugeben!  
Eigentlich hätte es ja gereicht, wenn er am nächsten Tag einfach keine Zauber ausgeführt hätte.  
Aber der praktische Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machte dies unmöglich.  
Frustriert wusch sich Harry, trocknete sich ab und band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften.  
Blöderweise hatte er vergessen, die zwei Erwachsenen nach frischer Kleidung zu fragen.  
So tapste er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo die beiden auf dem Bett saßen und sich leise unterhielten.  
Verlegen räusperte sich.  
Sofort drehten sich beide Köpfe in seine Richtung und musterten ihn ungeniert.  
Wieder einmal röteten sich seine Wangen und stotternd brachte er sein Anliegen vor.  
Der Tränkemeister nickte und verließ eilig das Zimmer, um dem Gryffindor etwas zum Anziehen zu holen.  
Und genau dieser tapste verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Regulus ihn musterte.  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus!" hauchte der Ältere, was Harry nur noch mehr Farbe ins Gesicht brachte.  
Der Tränkemeister unterbrach diese für Harry unangenehme Situation und reichte dem Gryffindor einen schwarzen Schlafanzug.  
Schnell huschte dieser wieder in das bad um sich umzuziehen und als er zurückkam war Snape schon im Schlafzimmer verschwunden, nur Regulus saß noch da und wartete auf ihn.  
Hastig ging Harry auf das Bett zu und krabbelte dort unter die Bettdecke, während der Black auf der Bettkante saß und ihn einfach nur anschaute.  
Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, doch dann beugte sich der Ältere hinab und gab Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, nuschelte ein "Gute Nacht" und flohte nach Hause.  
Der Gryffindor schaute ihm verwundert nach und strich sich vorsichtig über die leicht prickelnde Stirn.  
Das hatte sich für ihn einfach nur wunderschön angefühlt…  
Aber Warum?  
Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend drehte er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.  
Doch er konnte nicht schlafen.  
Etwas beschäftigte ihn sehr.  
Eine leise Stimme schärfte ihm ein, etwas übersehen zu haben…  
Etwas Wichtiges!  
Er überlegte hin und her, drehte sich von der einen Seite auf die andere.  
Doch es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.  
Schließlich übermannte ihn der Schlaf doch, denn sein Körper forderte nach dem anstrengenden Tag seine Ruhe.

tbc


	20. Every wasted day becomes a wasted chance

Every wasted day becomes a wasted chance

Erneut stand Harry breitbeinig im Wohnzimmer seines Lehrers. Vor ihm stand Regulus Black mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Der Black übte gerade stärkere Zauber mit ihm. Schon den ganzen Morgen trainierte sie und es fiel Harry sogar leichter als am Tag davor. Severus Snape war gleich nach dem Frühstück, das er in letzter Zeit immer in seinen Räumen einnahm, abgehauen. Er musste schließlich unterrichten.

Erstaunlicherweise war Regulus an diesem Morgen sogar pünktlich zum Frühstück erschienen und so hatten die drei schweigend gegessen.

„Harry konzentriere dich!" ermahnte ihn Regulus.

Grummelnd packte Harry wieder einen kleinen Teil seiner Magie in seine Hand. Den Zauberstab schwingend und dabei an seinen ersten Kuss mit Blaise denkend rief er „Expecto Patronum". Der Gryffindor spürte genau, wie die Magie in seiner Hand über seinen Zauberstab nach außen geleitet wurde.

Vor ihm formte sich aus dem weißen Nebel des Zaubers eine Gestalt. Wie immer stand vor ihm plötzlich ein weißer Hirsch. Stolz hob dieser den Kopf und schaute sich im Zimmer um.

Harry schaute bewundernd seinen Patronus an und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach der Gestalt aus. Er liebte diesen weißen Hirsch einfach, denn dieser sah verblüffend echt aus.

Sein Patronus drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihm und stieß mit seinen Nüstern auffordernd an die Hand des Gryffindors.

Erschrocken zog Regulus Black geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Denn entgegen aller Erwartungen ging der Kopf des Patronus' nicht durch die Hand hindurch. Auch Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben. Er konnte den schönen Hirsch wirklich berühren! Dieser schaute ihm auffordernd in die Augen und blies laut die Luft aus seinen Nüstern.

Sanft ließ Harry seine Hand über das weiche Fell gleiten, vorsichtig streichelte und tätschelte er den Hirsch, der es sichtlich genoss.

Auf Harrys Gesicht schlich sich ein glückliches Grinsen. Eine innerliche Ruhe und ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und es vergrößerte sich noch, als sein Patronus vorsichtig näher kam und sich an ihn schmiegte. Das riesige Geweih störte dabei zwar ein bisschen, aber die beiden ließen sich davon nicht stören.

Regulus konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Harrys Patronus war fest? Wie ein richtiges Tier? Das konnte nicht sein! Irgend etwas musste schief gelaufen sein. Vorher hatten sie den Patronus zwar schon einmal probiert, aber da hatte Harry zu wenig Magie eingesetzt, sodass er nicht funktioniert hatte. Und nun das. Was war geschehen? Hatte der Potter dieses Mal zu viel Magie benutzt? Lag das vielleicht auch an der Erinnerung?

Ratlos ging Regulus um den Hirsch herum und beobachtete dann schmunzelnd die Kuschelattacke des Hirsches. Anscheinend gefiel es dem „Patronus" was Harry mit ihm machte, denn dieser kraulte ihn gerade hinter den Ohren.

Plötzlich hob der Hirsch ruckartig den Kopf und leckte dem Gryffindor einmal quer über das Gesicht. Der Potter lachte laut auf und schimpfte dann scherzend mit seinem Tier.

Währenddessen starrte Regulus den Kleineren regelrecht an. Das schöne Lachen gerade eben hatte ihm regelrecht das Herz erwärmt. Der Gryffindor sah in dem Moment so glücklich, so zufrieden aus. Da fiel dem Black auch auf, dass Harry viel zu wenig lachte. Innerlich schwor er sich, den Potter öfters zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Harry?" fast flüsternd sprach Regulus ihn an.

„Ja, Reg?" antwortete der Gryffindor leise. Er war in dem Moment so glücklich. Warum konnte er auch nicht genau sagen, aber dieser wunderschöne, weiße Hirsch vor ihm ließ ihn einfach all seine Sorgen vergessen. Und so kam dann auch Regulus' neuer Spitzname wie selbstverständlich von den Lippen.

Angesprochener verzog bei diesem Spitznamen leicht das Gesicht.

Er HASSTE Spitznamen.

Aber gut. Bei dem Gryffindor würde er es akzeptieren.

„Meinst du... meinst du, ich kann ihn auch einmal streicheln?" fast schon schüchtern fragte der Ältere das.

Harry überlegte nicht lange sondern griff bestimmt nach der Hand des Älteren und führte sie zum Kopf des Tieres.

Regulus hielt gespannt die Luft an, hoffend, dass auch er das wunderschöne Tier streicheln konnte. Und tatsächlich. Ganz weich war das Fell des Hirsches. Und diese Augen. Sie waren irgendwie so leblos und waren ganz weiß, ohne eine Pupille. Und doch beobachteten sie ihn aufmerksam.

Verwundert nahm der Black noch ein anderes Gefühl in ihm wahr... ein fremdes! Es war eine Art Verbundenheit.. mit dem Tier.. und mit Harry! Was war das? Und woher kam das?

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?" fragte der Gryffindor sanft. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf der des Blacks. Doch keinen der beiden störte es. Für Harry war in dem Moment die Welt in Ordnung, denn der Hirsch machte ihn glücklich. Wahrscheinlich hätte es ihn nicht einmal gestört, wenn das Dumbledores Hand gewesen wäre.

Und auch Regulus war von der Situation gebannt und beeindruckt.

„Ja," hauchte der Black nur zurück, in der Angst, dass dies alles zerstören könnte, wenn er lauter sprechen würde.

„Meinst du, er bleibt ab jetzt für immer?" Große, smaragdgrüne Augen sahen ihn durchdringend und hoffend an.

Leise seufzte Regulus. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Selbst wenn der Zauber für immer halten sollte, was er nicht glaubte, wäre der Tränkemeister sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert über einen weiteren Mitbewohner. Aber Harry sah so glücklich aus.. so zufrieden! Doch der Black musste nichts sagen, denn der Gryffindor hatte die Antwort wohl schon in seinen Augen gesehen.

Seine gesamte Körperhaltung sackte etwas zusammen.

Regulus nahm Harry einfach nur in den Arm, dessen Trauer durchaus verstehend.

„Nicht traurig sein. Du kannst den Patronus doch jeder Zeit wieder ausführen!" flüsterte er sanft in das Ohr des Kleineren.

Dieser nickte nur und gemeinsam streichelten sie den schönen Hirsch noch einmal, bevor dieser sich langsam auflöste.

Noch einige Minuten standen die zwei einfach nur so da und umarmten sich.

Für Harry waren diese paar Minuten mit dem Hirsch einfach wunderschön gewesen. Der Patronus hatte einfach irgendetwas an sich gehabt, dass den Gryffindor all seine Sorgen vergessen ließ. Er hatte sich in dem Moment einfach nur frei gefühlt. Und nun kehrten all seine Probleme mit einem mal wieder zurück und trafen ihn hart. Ihm wurde klar, dass er schon viel zu viel zeit verloren hatte.

In dem Moment ging ihm ein Zitat aus einem Lied durch den Kopf:

_+Every wasted day becomes a wasted chance+_

Würde der Black ihn nicht immer noch umarmen, hätte Harry seinen Seelenzettel heraus geholt und dies drauf geschrieben.

Doch so merkte er es sich einfach um dies später nachzuholen.

Und er beschloss, dass er nun genug Zeit vergeudet hatte – er musste schleunigst seine Seite aufbauen.

Denn wer weiß, wann der nächste Angriff kam oder was Voldemort plante.

Nicht nur Harry dachte in dem Moment nach.

Auch Regulus war mit seinen Gedanken weit weg. Allerdings dachte er an den Patronus und überlegte, wieso dieser so real war.

Doch ein Magenknurren holte die beiden wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und zusammen beschlossen sie, etwas zu essen. In der kleinen Küche des Professors zauberte ihnen Regulus schnell ein paar Spaghetti warm, die zufälligerweise noch im Küchenschrank lagen.

Schweigend aßen sie und räumten anschließend den Tisch ab, nur um dann mit dem Training fort zu fahren.

Den restlichen Nachmittag übten sie die bisher im Unterricht gelernten Angriffs- wie auch Schutzzauber, denn beide hatten eingesehen, dass es nichts bringen würde Harry das Töten bei zu bringen, solange dieser seine neue Stärke noch nicht beherrschte und es eigentlich auch nicht können wollte.

Und so beherrschte der Gryffindor schon am Abend soweit die wichtigsten Zaubersprüche wieder. Es fiel ihm nach dem Tag davor erstaunlich leicht seine Magie zu kontrollieren und es war auch nicht mehr so anstrengend.

Das ließ in Harry natürlich die Hoffnung aufkommen, dass er am nächsten Tag vielleicht seine Freunde schon wieder sehen könnte.

Doch wieder einmal zerstörte sein „geliebter" Professor seine Hoffnungen mit den Worten: „Du bist noch nicht so weit!"

Wütend schmiss sich Harry auf sein Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

War es denn zu viel verlangt, seinen Freunden wenigstens Bescheid zusagen, dass er noch lebte?

Anscheinend schon.

Nur am Rande nahm er war, dass die beiden Erwachsenen das Zimmer tuschelnd verließen.

Kurze Zeit blieb er so liegen und machte einfach nichts.

Doch dann packte ihn die Neugierde.

Über was redeten die beiden wohl?

Rasch zog er die Decke wieder vom Kopf und stand dann leise auf.

In dem Wohnzimmer war es nun fast ganz dunkel, nur unter der Tür zur Küche schien ein kleiner Spalt Licht hinein.

Leise schlich er zur Tür und presste sein Ohr vorsichtig daran.

„_...er war echt!"_ hörte er Regulus gerade sagen.

„_Echt? Wie echt?"_ fragte sein Professor.

„_Na, echt halt. Wir konnten ihn anfassen, ihn streicheln!"_

„_Das kann nicht sein"_ schnarrte der Tränkemeister wie gewohnt.

„_Es war aber wirklich so. Wenn du willst, kannst du dir meine Erinnerung ansehen!_"

Kurze Zeit war es ruhig, dann:

„_Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube dir."_ Klang sein Lehrer im Moment wirklich entschuldigend? Und sagte er das wirklich so sanft?

„_Was meinst du... Warum war das so?"_

„_Ich bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher. Ich muss morgen erst einmal etwas nachschlagen."_

„_Ok."_

„_War sonst noch irgend etwas ungewöhnliches?"_

„_Eigentlich nicht." _Kurze Stille.

„_Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen!"_

Das war Harrys Stichwort. So Schnell es ging huschte er leise in sein Bett und zog die Decke wieder über den Kopf. Und kurz darauf hörte er auch schon wie Regulus den Raum wieder betrat und dann nach Hause flohte.

Einige Zeit blieb der Gryffindor noch so liegen, bis er hörte, dass sein Lehrer sich in sein Schlafgemach begab.

Die Decke wurde wieder vom Kopf gezogen und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes lag ein Stillezauber über dem Zimmer. Die Einteilung seiner Magie war dabei fast von alleine gegangen.

Schnell fischte er seinen Seelenzettel aus seiner Hose und schrieb zwei neue Sätze drauf:

_+I just don't want to waste another day+_

und

_+Every wasted day becomes a wasted chance+_

Anschließend versteckte er den Zettel wieder sorgfältig in seiner Hose, die neben dem Bett lag.

Munter hüpfte er aus dem Bett und stellte sich breitbeinig in das Zimmer. Harry war fest dazu entschlossen, weiter zu trainieren. Er beschwor sich einen Dummy herauf – was auch schon perfekt funktionierte – und begann, verschiedene Angriffszauber auf den Dummy abzufeuern.

Immer schneller feuerte er die Zauber ab und musste dabei fast gar nicht mehr auf die Stärke der Zauber achten – das ging größtenteils von alleine.

Immer mehr Zaubersprüche fielen ihm ein und ohne groß nach zu denken verließen sie seinen Zauberstab.

Doch nach fünf Minuten stand Harry schwer atmend da und der Dummy war größtenteils zerstört. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er nun auch alle Schwierigkeitsgrade der ihm bekannten Flüche durch gemacht.

Nachdem sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ Harry die Einzelteile seines Opfers verschwinden.

Und da fiel es ihm ein:

Wenn er seine Magie bewusst in seine Hand lenken konnte und von dort in den Zauberstab, dann bräuchte er dazu ja eigentlich seine Stimme überhaupt nicht.

Allein durch die Kraft seiner Gedanken und seines Willens müsste er also eigentlich einen Lumos ausführen können.

Entschlossen packte der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab fester und dachte „Lumos!" während er einen kleinen Teil seiner Magie wieder in seine Hand und durch den Zauberstab schickte.

Doch es passierte nichts.

Frustriert stampfte Harry auf. Wieso funktionierte das nicht?

Erneut konzentrierte er sich, dachte „Lumos" und schickte die Magie in seine Hand. Aber außer ein paar Funken kam nichts aus dem Zauberstab.

Ein paar mal probierte er es noch, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Total enttäuscht ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen.

Wieso klappte das einfach nicht?

War er dazu zu schwach? Oder vielleicht sogar zu dumm?

Wo war der unterschied?

Formte vielleicht sogar seine Stimme seine Magie so um, dass zum Beispiel Licht daraus entstand?

Wie könnte er dann mit seine Gedanken die Magie so formen?

Und stimmte diese Theorie überhaupt?

Nun, darüber müsste er sich erst einmal informieren. Vielleicht könnte er ja Regulus fragen.

Aber so würde er in dieser Nacht nicht weiter kommen.

Doch er wollte noch nicht aufhören.

So beschwor er wieder den Dummy und feuerte wild drauf los. Dieses mal benutze er gezielt mehr Kraft als nötig. Die Wirkung war sehr.. aufschlussreich. Der Dummy wurde mit einem einfachen Expelliarmus durch den ganzen Raum geschleudert.

Erstaunt hielt Harry inne.

Nun, das würde den Kampf deutlich einfacher machen. Aber Dumbledore und Voldemort waren trotzdem noch stärker.

Nur kurz hielt Harry inne, dann ging es schon weiter.

Einen Fluch und Angriffszauber nach dem anderen feuerte er ab, bis der Dummy total zerstört war und auch das Wohnzimmer nicht mehr so wie vorher aussah.

Erschöpft ließ sich der Gryffindor wieder auf das Bett sinken. Er war ganz schön fertig.

Vielleicht sollte er irgendwann einmal auch seine Kondition trainieren!

Aber für diese Nacht, so beschloss er, war erst einmal Schluss! Doch bevor er schlafen konnte, musste er erst das Zimmer wieder bewohnbar machen!

Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf und suchte gedanklich nach einem Aufräumzauber.

Aber so etwas hatte er noch nicht gelernt.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Ein einfacher Reparo würde hier nicht viel bringen.

Obwohl... mit seiner neuen Kraft?

+Einfach mal ausprobieren!+ dachte der Gryffindor.

Dieses mal setzte er mehr Energie ein.

Und tatsächlich. Alle kaputten Gegenstände wurden repariert und flogen an ihren Ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

Doch irgend etwas stimmte einfach nicht.

Zuerst konnte Harry nicht genau definieren, was nicht richtig war.

Doch dann spürte er es: Es war, als würde seine Magie einfach aus ihm heraus strömen.

Panik breitete sich in ihm aus, denn er fühlte, wie er immer schwächer wurde.

Was das jetzt sein Ende?

Würde er hier, alleine, sterben?

Er, der junge der Lebte?

Nein! Das durfte er nicht! Er musste vorher erst Dumbeldore und Voldemort besiegen!

... Sein letzter Gedanke galt „The eye", dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

* * *

Schlagartig öffnete Severus Snape die Augen und setzte sich schnell auf.

War das gerade eben wirklich eine Druckwelle gewesen, die ihn da aufgeweckt hatte?

Hastig schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, stand auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

Schon als er die Tür öffnete, wusste er, dass das Zentrum der Druckwelle hier gewesen war.

Geräuschvoll zog er die Luft ein.

Sein ehemaliges Wohnzimmer sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Harrys Bett war vollkommen zerstört, sämtliche Regale waren umgestürzt und zu Kleinholz verarbeitet worden. Bücher lagen überall verstreut, Federn vom Kopfkissen flogen herum, es waren einige Risse in den massiven Steinwänden und die Tür war aus den Angeln gehoben worden.

Was war hier passiert?

Vorsichtig ging der Tränkemeister in das zerstörte Zimmer, nur mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet. Doch gleich nach dem ersten Schritt hatte er einen Spreisel im Fuß. Laut fluchend hüpfte der Lehrer auf einem Fuß wieder aus dem Raum und zog sich den Übeltäter erst einmal aus der Fußsohle.

+Na zum Glück war niemand in dem Raum, als... Oh mein Gott!+

Er hatte Harry total vergessen! Der Junge musste irgendwo unter den Trümmern liegen. Schon wieder!

Schnell holte sich Severus ein paar Schuhe und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seinem Schüler.

Vorsichtig stieg er über die Trümmer und suchte nach Lebenszeichen.

Und zu Glück sah er nach kurzer Zeit den Potter zusammen gekrümmt in einer Ecke liegen.

Hastig ging er auf ihn zu, immer den kaputten Sachen ausweichend.

Bei ihm angekommen fielen ihm sofort zwei Sachen auf:

Erstens: Harry war bewusstlos und hob sich mit vor Schmerzen verzerrten Gesicht seinen Bauch.

Zweitens: Unter seiner Hand sickerte Blut hindurch.

So schnell es ging hob er den Jungen sanft hoch und trug ihn aus dem zerstörten Raum, immer darauf achtend, ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzten.

Auf seinem eigenen Bett legte er ihn schließlich ab und zog sanft die Hand weg, um zu schauen, wieso er blutete.

Der Schlafanzug war auf der Höhe der Hüfte des Jungens aufgerissen und unterhalb des Hüftknochens blutete er.

Mit einem Waschlappen tupfte er vorsichtig das Blut ab und sah ES.

Ein Tattoo.

In Form eines Auges!

* * *

Remus Lupin saß deprimiert in einer kleinen, feuchten Höhle im Verbotenen Wald.

Tränen liefen ungehindert seine Wangen hinab, während er das scharfe Messer in seiner Hand betrachtete.

Seit der Direktor ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was sein neuer Auftrag war, und dass Harry seinetwegen Tod war, saß er hier und überlegte...

..überlegte, was er machen sollte.

So viele Jahre erpresste der Direktor ihn nun schon und er hatte keine Lust mehr auf das ganze.

Er sah nur einen Ausweg aus der Misere.

Er tat es zwar nicht gern, aber es musste sein.

Vorsichtig setzte er das Messer an sein linkes Handgelenk... und drückte zu.

Das Messer war so scharf, dass es seine Haut sofort durchschnitt.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die ersten roten Tropfen über sein Handgelenk rollten und schließlich auf dem Boden landeten...

* * *

Ron schaute traurig an die Decke seines Himmelbetts.

Fast drei Wochen war sein bester Freund, Harry Potter, nun schon verschwunden. Keiner glaubte mehr an sein Überleben. Das machte Ron sehr traurig.

Er wollte nicht einfach so glauben, dass sein Freund tot war.

Es gab keinerlei Beweise dafür!

Der Potter könnte immer noch irgendwo anderes sein.. lebend!

Aber selbst Hermine hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben!

Diese hatte große Schuldgefühle, das sah man ihr schon von weitem an. Im Unterricht war sie nur noch Unkonzentriert, sie aß kaum etwas und schlief noch weniger. Die ganze Zeit murmelte sie etwas von „Jetzt weiß ich, wie es Harry damals bei Sirius ging..."

Blaise Zabini ging es ähnlich wie Hermine. Ihm fehlte der Potter auch sehr und an den dunklen Augenringen konnte man erkennen, dass auch er sehr wenig schlief. Erstaunlicherweise sah auch Draco Malfoy nicht sonderlich froh über Harrys Fehlen aus. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass Blaise mit ihm ein Zimmer teilte.

Ron sah wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr viel besser aus.

Er lag nachts oft wach und schaute traurig zu dem leeren Bett seines besten Freundes hinüber und fragte sich, womit dieser das verdient hatte. So viel hatte der Potter schon durchmachen müssen. Wieso genau er? Warum nicht jemand anderes?

Manchmal, wenn Harry ihm besonders fehlte, da legte er sich in dessen Bett, vergrub den Kopf tief im Kissen und atmete den unverwechselbaren Geruch seines Freundes ein. Wenn er wüsste, dass ihn jemand dabei beobachtete, hätte er es gelassen.

Aber Neville stellte sich immer schlafend. Auch an ihm nagte Harrys Fehlen. Was war passiert? Und warum nahm es Hermine am meisten mit? Es interessierte ihn wirklich, aber er besaß so viel Taktgefühl um nicht nach zu fragen.

Auch dem Rest der Gryffindors sah man die Trauer um ihren Goldjungen deutlich an. Es war als fehlte ihnen allen die Lebensfreude.

Erstaunlicherweise war bisher nichts von Harrys Verschwinden an die Presse vorgedrungen. Warum das so war, wusste keiner. Wahrscheinlich wollte Dumbledore einfach keine Massenpanik auslösen!

Ron seufzte lautlos. Harry hätte sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass sie sich alle so hängen lassen. Er hätte gewollt, dass sie ihr Leben weiter leben und Spaß haben. Doch es war so schwer...

Der Potter hatte ein großes Loch in ihnen allen hinterlassen!

* * *

Nicht nur Ron lag in dieser Nacht wach.

Auch Blaise Zabini lag traurig in seinem Bett. Seit Harry weg war, fühlte er sich so allein gelassen.

Er vermisste den Potter so furchtbar, dass es ihm schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Ein Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle. Er hatte Harry so lieb gewonnen! Und jetzt war dieser einfach weg!

„Blaise?" flüsterte Draco leise in den dunklen Raum hinein.

Als Antwort kam nur ein weiteres Schluchzen.

„Komm her!" sagte der Malfoy sanft, zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite und machte seinem besten Freund ein bißchen Platz.

Weinend stolperte Blase zum anderen Bett und kuschelte sich zu Draco.

Dieser legte liebevoll seine Arme um seinen Freund.

„Schhh, es wird alles gut, Blaise!" flüsterte er sanft.

„Neiihiin.. Harry... Harry isst weg.. tot! Ich.. ich vermihiss ihn.. soohoo!" schluchzte Zabini.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich der Junge wieder beruhigt hatte. Doch Draco ließ ihn nicht los. So kuschelten die beiden noch, während sie in Gedanken waren.

Eigentlich passte es nicht zu einem Malfoy, so sanft zu sein und auch noch zu kuscheln.

Aber das war Draco im Moment egal. Seinem besten Freund ging es schlecht! Und außerdem tat es ihnen beiden gut.

Blaise dachte an „The eye". Was war jetzt mit der dritten Seite? Sollte er sie weiter führen?

Leise fragte er das seinen besten Freund, dem er schon längst von Harrys Idee erzählt hatte.

„Ach Blaise, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir morgen einfach mal mit Severus reden. Oder mit Regulus. Vielleicht haben die eine Idee" antwortete Draco.

Und so war es beschlossene Sache. Am nächsten Tag würden sie zuerst zum Tränkemeister gehen und danach vielleicht zu dem Black.

* * *

Auch genannter Regulus Black konnte in dieser Nacht einfach nicht schlafen.

Er musste die ganze Zeit an Harry denken. Und an den Patronus. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er beschlossen, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich schlaflos im Bett herum zu wälzen.

So war er aufgestanden und in die Bibliothek der Zabinis gegangen.

Nun saß er dort im Sessel, vor sich auf dem Tisch einen riesigen Stapel Bücher.

Er suchte in ihnen nach dem Grund für Harrys Patronus.

Doch bisher war nirgends etwas brauchbares dabei gewesen. Es war zum Haare ausreißen!

Seit 3 Stunden suchte er nun schon, aber gefunden hatte er noch nichts!

Außerdem konnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren!

Es war wie eine böse Vorahnung...

Und er fühlte sich bestätigt, als vor ihm eine Hauselfe auftauchte und ihm mitteilte, dass Severus ihn in seiner Wohnung erwartete.

* * *

tbc

Spreisel Ein Holzsplitter.


	21. Überraschungen

Überraschungen

Stöhnend öffnete Harry seine Augen. Alles, wirklich Alles tat ihm weh. Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein linker Hüftknochen brannte fürchterlich und er fühlte sich irgendwie so... leer!

Vorsichtig und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht setzt er sich auf und schaute sich erst einmal in dem Raum um. Es war eindeutig Snapes Schlafzimmer. Was war passiert? Und warum tat ihm sein Hüftknochen so weh?

Er schaute an sich herunter. Er hatte kein Oberteil an, sondern nur seine Boxershort. Doch komischer weise sah die so gefüllt aus. Aber nicht so wie ihr jetzt denkt. Harry schaute sich noch einmal schnell in dem Zimmer um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er wirklich alleine war.

Dann hob er den Bund an und schaute in seine Hose. Ein dicker Verband schmückte seine Hüfte.

„Was, verdammt noch mal, ist passiert?" fragte sich der Gryffindor.

„Du hast mein Wohnzimmer quasi in die Luft gesprengt!" antwortete der Tränkemeister plötzlich aus dem Türrahmen.

Erschrocken ließ Harry das Gummiband seiner Hose los. Schmerzvoll klatschte es auf seine Haut. „Autsch!"

Mit einem leisen Kichern betrat Snape nun vollständig den Raum und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Na, hast du was interessantes in deiner Hose gefunden?"

Schlagartig errötete Harry. Am liebsten würde er einfach nur schreiend weg rennen. Das war immerhin sein Lehrer, der das zu ihm sagte!

Professor Snape lachte laut auf, als er sah, wie der Gryffindor errötete und den Kopf senkte.

„Ach Harry!" seufzte er dann und wuschelte ihm einmal durch die Haare. „Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ich weiß, was du gesucht hast!"

Hatte Harry richtig gehört? Hatte sein Severus Snape, grimmigster Mensch des ganzen Schlosses, gerade gelacht? Und ihm dann auch noch die Haare verwuschelt? Er musste Träumen! Das passte einfach nicht zu dem Professor.

Schlagartig wurde dem Gryffindor die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten bewusst.

Mit vor schrecken geweiteten Augen schaute er seinen Lehrer ungläubig an.

„Sie.. sie haben.. den Verband.. gemacht?" stotterte er.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln nickte Severus. Er wirkte damit sehr viel Jünger und erinnerte Harry an Dumbledore, denn er hatte auch so ein gewisses Funkeln in den Augen.

Wenn der Professor ihm den Verband gemacht hatte, dann hatte er sicherlich auch etwas anderes gesehen.

...Der Verband saß wirklich sehr tief!

Der Tränkemeister beobachtete sehr genau Harrys Reaktion. Als sich schließlich dessen Augen wieder vor Schock weiteten sagte er verrucht grinsend: „Ich muss sagen, du bist sehr gut gebaut!"

+Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah+ dachte Harry nur, schnappte sich die Decke und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

Amüsiert lachte Severus auf. „Ach Harry. Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein! Ich kann dir doch gar nichts angucken!"

Gedämpft kam die Stimme des Gryffindors durch die Decke: „Wer sind sie? Und was haben sie mit meinem Lehrer gemacht?"

Harry fühlte sich einfach nur.. mies! Ihm tat immer noch alles weh, sein Lehrer hatte seinen Kleinharry gesehen und nun verhielt sich dieser auch noch anders. Er musste eindeutig irgendetwas auf den Kopf bekommen haben! Oder er war in einer Parallelwelt gelandet.

Doch blöder weise war das nicht der Fall.

Vorsichtig zog Severus die Bettdecke von Harry herunter.

„Ich bin immer noch derselbe. Ich bin heute nur sehr gut drauf!" erklärte der Tränkemeister. „Aber genug von mir. Wie geht es dir? Tut dir irgend etwas weh?" fragte er dann besorgt.

Erleichtert über den Themenwechsel erzählte der Gryffindor was ihm alles weh tat. Sein Lehrer reichte ihm daraufhin einen Schmerztrank und innerhalb weniger Minuten war soweit alles wieder Ok.

Doch eins interessierte Harry noch: „Was hab ich da an der Hüfte? Eine Wunde?"

„Ehm... Nicht direkt eine Wunde. Sondern eher ein... mhm... Tattoo" Severus wusste zuerst nicht, wie er es seinem Schüler erklären sollte.

„Ein Tattoo?" fragte Harry ungläubig nach.

Und dann fiel es ihm ein.

Sein zweiter Traum! Das Tattoo an seinem linken Hüftknochen! Und die blauen Augen...

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

Diese unverwechselbaren, wunderschönen blauen Augen, mit vereinzelten dunklen Sprenkeln. Er war ihnen erst am Tag davor begegnet.. Es waren Regulus' Augen!

„Ja ein Tattoo. In Form eines..." begann Severus Snape und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Doch er wurde genervt von dem Gryffindor unterbrochen. „..eines Auges! Ich weiß, ich weiß!"

Verwundert schaute Snape seinen Schüler an, doch der ging nicht auf den fragenden Blick ein, sondern fragte sich, wie er sich nun Regulus gegenüber verhalten sollte. Denn laut dem Traum wären sie irgendwann in naher Zukunft ein Paar. Mittlerweile stand für Harry außer Frage, dass dieser Traum nicht zutreffen würde. Allein sein neues Tattoo bewies das, aber auch sein verändertes Aussehen und die leuchtenden Augen waren ein deutlicher Beweis dafür.

Und so wie es schien war Regulus ja nicht gerade abgeneigt. Aber was fühlte er? Und wie sollte er reagieren?

Seufzend beschloss Harry, dass er einfach alles auf sich zu kommen lassen würde und sich erst später mit seinen Gefühlen beschäftigen würde. Denn immerhin saß ein ungeduldiger Tränkemeister neben ihm!

„Kann ich den Verband schon weg machen?" fragte er nach, denn irgendwie nervte ihn das Teil.

Snape nickte nur und so entfernte Harry vorsichtig den Verband, immer darauf achtend, dass sein Lehrer nicht zu viel sah.

Sowohl der Gryffindor als auch sein Lehrer schauten gespannt auf auf den linken Hüftknochen. Unterhalb von eben diesem war das Tattoo. Grün schimmerte ihnen Harrys Logo entgegen, während die Haut außen herum stark gerötet war.

„Es sieht genau so aus..."flüsterte Der Held.

„Was?" fragte sein Lehrer verwundert nach.

„Wie in meinem Traum... und wie mein Logo!"

„Welcher Traum?" Stimmt ja, Harry hatte niemandem von dem Traum erzählt! Das musste er jetzt wohl nachholen, denn Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihn ohne Erklärung davon kommen lassen.

Seufzend begann er zu erklären: „Ich hatte nach dem ersten Traum noch einen zweiten. In dem stand ich vor einem Spiegel und schaute mich an. Meine Augen leuchteten wieder so grün, ich war größer als sonst und hatte viel mehr Muskeln. An meinem rechten Ohr hatte ich ein Piercing;und ich hatte dieses Tattoo." Regulus erwähnte er absichtlich nicht.

Kurze Zeit war es still in dem Zimmer. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Severus Snape dachte über diesen Traum nach, der die Zukunft quasi zeigte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Wie kam es, dass Harry von seiner Zukunft träumte? Und das gleich zwei mal? War der Gryffindor ein Seher? Oder richtete er jetzt sein Leben nach den Träumen, sodass sich alles einfach erfüllen musste? Bei dem Held der Zaubererwelt war einfach nichts normal!

Und Harry dachte über sein Piercing nach. Das hatte er ganz vergessen! Tat es weh, sich eins stechen zu lassen? Oder gab es da in der Zaubererwelt auch andere Methoden dafür? Oder konnte er sich das vielleicht sogar selber machen?

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit dem Tattoo passiert?" fragte er seine Professor, in der Hoffnung, dieser wüsste eine Antwort. Aber der zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du könntest mir das sagen!"

Kurz überlegte Harry.

„Ich weiß nur noch, wie ich den Reparo mit mehr Kraft benutze. Und dann... War da dieses Gefühl... Wie als würde meine Magie aus mir heraus strömen!"

„Warum hast du denn überhaupt gezaubert?"

Eine leichte Röte schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht.

„Ich.. also... hab ein bisschen geübt.." nuschelte der Held leise, während er nach unten schaute und verlegen mit einer Ecke der Bettdecke spielte.

„So so... Du hast also geübt..." schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

Langsam wurde es auf der Bettkante unbequem. Also zog er kurzerhand seine Schuhe aus und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett. Groß genug war es ja. Sanft zog er diesem Die Bettdecke aus der Hand und breitete sie dann über ihnen beiden aus. Immerhin war es schon Ende Oktober und im Kerker war es somit ziemlich kalt!

Aber nun zurück zu der eigentlichen Frage: Woher kam das Tattoo?

„Harry. Weißt du noch, an was du als letztes gedacht hast?" fragte der Professor, denn er hatte da schon eine Vermutung.

Angestrengt überlegte der Gryffindor. Was war sein letzter Gedanke gewesen? In Gedanken rekonstruierte er die Situation. Was, verdammt noch mal, hatte er gedacht? Zuerst hatte er dieses Gefühl bemerkt... dann wollte er nicht sterben, ohne vorher Voldie und Dumbles vernichtet zu habe... und dann? The eye! Genau, das war es!

Erfreut teilte er seinem Lehrer das mit. Zufrieden grinste dieser und erklärte dann:

„D hast gesagt deine Magie ist quasi aus dir heraus geflossen. Das erklärt auch, warum ich diese Druckwelle gespürt habe. Wir hatten ja echt Glück, dass ich vor starke Schutzzauber auf meinen Räumen liegen habe, sonst hätte das jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe im Umkreis von 10 Kilometern gespürt. Aber zurück zum Thema: Deine Magie ist aus dir heraus geflossen. Und du hast als letztes an deine Dritte Seite gedacht. Wahrscheinlich hast du dadurch unbewusst deine Magie um dich herum so beeinflusst und verändert, dass sie dir dieses Tattoo eingebrannt hat. Das sind natürlich nur Vermutungen, aber anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

Verwundert schaute Harry seinen Lehrer an. Seit wann redete der so viel an einem Stück und gab noch so viele Informationen preis?

Das musste er natürlich sofort ausnutzen!

„Was meinen Sie, warum ist meine Magie einfach so aus mir heraus geströmt?"

„Sei ganz ehrlich: hast du versucht, einen sprachlosen Zauber auszuführen?"

Beschämt nickte Harry.

„Siehst du. Du hast versucht, die Magie aus dir heraus zu pressen und hast dabei einfach vergessen, Das Ventil quasi wider zu zu drehen"

„Und was sagen sie zu meinem Patronus?"

Kurz überlegte Snape, dann begann er:

„Laut meiner Bücher gibt es gar keinen festen Patronus. Aber ich habe auch dazu eine Vermutung. Du hast so viel Macht. Und dazu eine sehr schöne Erinnerung... Das zusammen könnte deinen festen Patronus ergeben!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso hat dann Dumbledore keinen festen Patronus?"

Schweigen.

„Nun, darauf hab ich auch keine Antwort. Außer.. vielleicht.. Dein Hirsch sah ja nicht anders aus, oder?" Der Gryffindor verneinte.

„Woher willst du dann wissen, dass der Patronus des Direktos nicht auch fest ist? Es kann ja sein, dass dieser seinen Phönix noch nie berührt hat. Aber vielleicht fällt mir ja auch noch etwas anderes ein."

Kurz war es Still, doch Harry wollte dann doch noch die Momentane Offenheit seines Lehrers ausnutzen: „Sir, Wieso spionieren Sie für Dumbledore wenn sie ihn genauso wenig leiden können wie Voldemort?" Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon eine Weile.

Snape schaute ihn erst verwundert an, dann starrte er auf die Bettdecke.

„Es ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie du denkst. Nachdem ich das Mal empfangen habe, war ja noch alles Ok. Aber.. nach der Prophezeiung... Ich.. ich hatte solche Schuldgefühle!" gestand der Professor. „Ich.. Lily... Ich wollte doch nicht, dass es so endet! Ich.. war damals sehr verzweifelt.. und wollte... naja.. einfach nur noch... sterben! Ich.. ICH war Schuld am Tod deiner Eltern! Aber.. ich sah ein, dass es dir nichts bringen würde, wenn ich mich auch noch umbringen würde. Meine persönliche Bestrafung für diesen riesigen Fehler bestand darin, weiter zu leben. Mein Leben war noch nie besonders toll gewesen! Ich hatte noch die blöde Hoffnung, Dumbledore wäre besser. Ich bot ihm also meine Dienste an, auch um meine Schuld quasi abzuarbeiten. Aber schon bald fand ich heraus, dass Dumbledore genauso schlimm wie Voldemort ist. Aber mittlerweile hat es sogar etwas Gutes an sich."

Zwischendurch stockte Severus immer wieder. Es fiel ihm sichtbar schwer dies alles zu erzählen. Den Blick ließ er immer nach unten gerichtet.

Und Harry war geschockt. Sein Lehrer hatte damals gelauscht? Er war daran Schuld, dass seine Eltern nicht mehr lebte? Und er wollte sich deswegen umbringen? Nun DAS musste er erst einmal verdauen. Und wieso hatte ihm Dumbledore ihm das nicht gleich gesagt?

„Harry? es.. es tut mir so Leid!" Der Gryffindor schaute nicht auf.

„Bitte.. lassen sie mich... alleine!" Er wollte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein und nachdenken.

„Harry.. bitte... hör mir zu!"

„Bitte-lassen-sie-mich-alleine!"

Seufzend stand der Tränkemeister auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.

Zurück ließ er einen verwirrten Teenager.

Wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten? Konnte er das Snape je verzeihen?

Severus lehnte sich verzweifelt gegen die nächste Wand. Der Tag hatte eigentlich so gut angefangen! Nach dem ersten Schock hatte er sich wirklich über seinen neusten Mitbewohner gefreut und sich erst einmal um dessen Wunden gekümmert. Und nun war seine gute Laune verschwunden... Und Harry würde wahrscheinlich nie mehr ein Wort mit ihm reden! Und das obwohl sie sich gerade so gut verstanden hatten!

Aber jetzt hier herum heulen würde auch nichts bringen.

So stieß er sich wieder von der Wand ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Regulus neben seinem schlafenden Patienten Nummer 2 saß und ein Buch las.

„Und, wie ist euer Gespräch gelaufen?" fragte der Black neugierig und leise, als er seinen besten Freund sah.

Er wusste von Snapes Absicht mit Harry zu reden und den Krieg und „Hass" ein für alle mal zu begraben.

Der Angesprochene ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und begann dann von der ganzen Misere zu erzählen.

Anschließend bat er den Black darum, einmal nach Harry zu schauen.

Regulus machte das natürlich gerne und betrat kurze Zeit später schon das Schlafzimmer. Der Gryffindor saß an der Wand angelehnt auf dem Bett und sah auf seine Hände, die still auf seinen Beinen lagen.

Kommentarlos setzte sich der Black neben den Jüngeren auf das Bett und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter. Kurz zuckte Harry zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass der Black das Zimmer betreten hatte. Doch nun lehnte er sich leicht gegen den Älteren und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Er brauchte das nun einfach.

„Ach Harry" seufzte Regulus und streichelte dem Jüngeren sanft über den Rücken.

„Ach Reg." Seufzte Harry zurück und kuschelte sich näher an den Älteren. „Wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten?"

„Ganz normal"

„Aber.. ich weiß nicht... wegen ihm sind meine Eltern tot!"

„Hey, Kleiner. Sag so etwas nicht. Selbst wenn Severus die Prophezeiung nicht weiter verraten hätte, wären deine Eltern in großer Gefahr gewesen. Dein Vater war Auror! Und Voldemort hatte es eh auf die Potters abgesehen!"

„Mhmm..."

„Hey. Sieh mich an" forderte der Black und hob sanft das Kinn des Jüngeren hoch.

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber Severus hat sich deswegen schon genug Vorwürfe gemacht! Er hat deswegen genug gelitten. Ok?"

Harry nickte nur. Sanft streichelte Regulus über die Wange des Kleineren, während eben dieser genießerisch die Augen schloss.

Um seinen Traum und Regulus' Augen darin machte sich der Potter momentan keine Gedanken.

Der Black lächelte leicht, küsste den Jüngeren dann leicht auf die Nase und umarmte ihn dann zärtlich.

Beide genossen die Nähe des anderen und hingen einfach ihren Gedanken nach.

Regulus dachte über Harry nach. Und über ihre „Beziehung" zueinander. Es zog ihn einfach magisch zu dem anderen hin und er musste die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Und wenn sie dann so nebeneinander saßen, da konnte er einfach nicht die Finger von Harry lassen. Ständig musste er ihn berühren, umarmen, am liebsten natürlich Küssen. Doch er wollte den Gryffindor nicht verschrecken. Aber was war das überhaupt, was er fühlte? Starke Freundschaft? Geschwisterliebe? Richtige Liebe? Er hatte keine Ahnung! Vielleicht sollte er mal mit jemandem darüber reden. Aber mit wem? Severus? Nein. Das wäre ihm zu peinlich. Aber wen sollte er sonst fragen?

Harrys Gedanken wanderten in eine ähnliche Richtung. Er fragte sich, ob er Regulus wirklich schon liebte. Er fühlte sich in dessen Nähe einfach nur wohl und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es einfach richtig war, in dessen Armen zu liegen!Doch sein Verstand wehrte sich noch dagegen, diese Gefühle zu akzeptieren, besonders nach seinem letzten Traum.

Doch dann wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Snape zurück. Der Black hatte Recht. Snape hatte bisher schon genug gelitten.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Regulus, um ihm das mitzuteilen. Doch der schaute Gedankenverloren gerade aus. Über was er wohl nachdenkt?

Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor. Sollte er das wirklich machen? Alles in ihm schrie laut „JA" , aber sein Verstand rief „Nein!".

Kurzer Hand schmiss er alle Bedenken über Bord, beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne, und hauchte Regulus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Dieser erschrak leicht, lächelte den Kleineren dann aber lieb an.

Zusammen standen sie dann auf und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Doch eins hatte Regulus vergessen: Ihren neuen Mitbewohner!

Und so traf Harry fast der Schlag, als er das Zimmer betrat. Denn dort auf dem Bett, friedlich schlafend, lag Remus Lupin.

Schockiert blieb der Gryffindor. Was machte der Rumtreiber hier?

Regulus merkte zu spät, dass Harry vor ihm stehen geblieben war und lief somit direkt in den Jüngere hinein.

Doch dieser reagierte nicht, sondern starrte den Werwolf an. Erst da fiel es dem Black wieder ein.

Severus Snape reagierte sofort, als er das sah. Schnell stand er vom Sessel auf, ging auf den Gryffindor zu und zog ihn schließlich zum nächsten Sessel.

Harry ließ sich einfach nur in das Polster fallen und wartete auf irgendeine Erklärung.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich sagen, aber... es kam ja etwas dazwischen. Remus kam heute morgen zu mir gefloht!"

„Und, warum?" fragte der Gryffindor neugierig.

„Ich.. musste fliehen!" sprach da plötzlich eine kratzige Stimme vom Bett aus.

Mit einem lauten „Reemuuus!" sprang Harry auf und warf sich dem Werwolf in die Arme.

Der schloss den Jüngeren sanft in die Arme und war nicht gewillt, ihn so schnell wieder los zu lassen, hatte er doch bis vor ein paar Stunden noch gedacht, dass dieser Tod wäre.

Und so vergrub Remus sein Gesicht in den verstrubbelten Haaren von Harry, atmete tief dessen unverwechselbaren Geruch ein, während eine einsame Träne sein Auge verließ.

„Kleiner, ich dachte, du wärst tot!" flüsterte der Werwolf ergriffen in das Haar seines Schützlings. Kurze Zeit blieben sie so stehen, spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost. Doch dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Remus begann zu erzählen:

_Flashback:_

_Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die ersten roten Tropfen über sein Handgelenk rollten und schließlich auf dem Boden landeten..._

_Immer mehr Blut floss aus der Wunde und färbte den Boden rot, bis sich eine große Blutlache bildete. Remus fühlte, wie er immer schwächer wurde. Mit jedem Tropfen Blut, dass seine Adern verließ, verließ ihn auch ein Teil seiner Kraft. Doch er musste das noch ein bisschen durch halten. Nur noch eine Minute. Dann hätte er genug Blut verloren._

_Aber diese Minute war für ihn eine der qualvollsten seines Lebens. Seine Sicht verschwamm immer wieder und sein Körper wurde schlaffer._

_Doch er musste noch durchhalten._

_Als er endlich genug Blut zusammen hatte, riss er sich einen Streifen von seinem Oberteil ab und band ihn um das Handgelenk, um die Blutung wenigstens notdürftig zu stoppen. Dann zog er eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und trank den Stärkungstrank. Ohne den könnte er das nicht überleben._

_Zum Glück hatte er diesen Schritt geplant und alles nötige mitgebracht!_

_Als nächstes nahm er seinen Zauberstab, deutete damit auf die Blutlache zu seinen Füßen und murmelte leise: „Transformo homo"._

_Sein Blut verwandelte sich zu einem toten Körper, mit braunen, etwas längeren Haaren – zu einem Abbild von Remus._

_Schwer atmend ließ der echte Werwolf seinen Kopf hängen. Der hohe Blutverlust machte ihm zu schaffen und der Zauber. Denn dieser gehörte zur schwarzen Magie. Aber das war der einzige Weg gewesen, um sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen zu können. Er wollte nicht länger von Dumbledore erpresst und missbraucht werden! Und er wollte keine weiteren Leute um sich herum gefährden._

_Also musste er dem grausamen Direktor vormachen, sich umgebracht zu haben. Dazu brauchte er nun einmal blöder weise eine Leiche, die nicht nur äußerlich wie er selbst war. Denn obwohl der Direktor nicht mehr der jüngste war, war er leider nicht dumm!_

_Das Blutverschmierte Messer legte Remus direkt neben seinen toten Körper, nachdem er diesem eine Wunde am Handgelenk gemacht hatte._

_So. Jetzt musste er nur noch von dort verschwinden. Und es gab nur eine Person, zu der er fliehen konnte._

_Severus Snape!_

_Schnell nahm er die leere Phiole, zauberte aus dieser einen Portschlüssel und verschwand dann aus der dunklen Höhle, nur um im nächsten Moment bei einem überraschten Tränkemeister zu landen._

_Flaskback Ende_

Gespannt hatte Harry seinem Kuschelwolf zugehört und hatte das ein oder andere mal scharf die Luft eingezogen. Doch während er sich nun an seinen persönlichen Werwolf kuschelte, gingen ihm einige Fragen durch den Kopf.

Was war Dumbledores Auftrag für Remus?

Wen wollte der Direktor noch töten, wenn Remus nicht nach dessen Pfeife tanzte?

Warum floh der Werwolf ausgerechnet zu Severus?

Und hatte Remus' Auftauchen vielleicht sogar mit der guten Laune seines Lehrers zu tun?

Aber all diese Fragen blieben unausgesprochen. Harry wollte diese schöne Situation einfach nicht zerstören. Denn er fühlte sich momentan einfach nur Wohl! Sein Lieblingswolf saß neben ihm und kuschelte mit ihm, Regulus saß ihm gegenüber und schaute ihn liebevoll an und Snape saß einfach nur ruhig in seinem Sessel. Ja. So könnte es für ihn immer sein!

Doch ganz plötzlich...

..klopfte es an der Tür.

Alarmiert sahen sie sich an.

Was sollten sie nun tun?

Wer war das? Dumbledore?

Schnell sprang Snape auf und kommandierte sie alle herum: „Harry, Regulus! Ins Schlafzimmer! Schließt die Tür ab!" Nach einem Nicken der beiden fuhr der Lehrer fort: „Remus, ab in die Küche!"

Sofort befolgten alle den Befehlen und begaben sich in die Zimmer.

Ein letztes Mal tief durch atmend ging Severus auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.

* * *

In Severus' Schlafzimmer war es still. Harry und Regulus saßen zusammen auf dem Bett und warteten.

Wer konnte das sein?

Zum Glück konnten sie genau hören, was da draußen vor sich ging Natürlich hatten sie die Tür verschlossen und einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer gelegt, damit niemand außerhalb des Zimmers hören konnte was in eben diesem passierte.

Deutlich hörten sie, wie die Schritte des Tränkemeisters zur Tür gingen und wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Dann wurde es still.

„Was wollen sie?" schnarrte dann Snape.

„Wir wollen mit ihnen reden" antwortete die kühle Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

„Über was?" „Harry Potter!" sagte der Malfoy wieder.

Regulus und Harry sahen sich verständnislos an. Malfoy wollte mit Snape über den Potter reden? Und wer war die zweite Person vor der Tür? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Sie hörten ein lautes Seufzen. Dann mehrere Schritte, die in das Wohnzimmer führten.

Snape hatte seine Besucher in seine Räume gebeten.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, dann fragte der Lehrer:

„Also. Über was genau wollen sie jetzt mit mir reden?"

„Wie sie vielleicht wissen, habe ich mich in letzter Zeit sehr gut mit Harry verstanden. Er hat mir einiges über sich und seine Pläne für die Zukunft erzählt." antwortete da die andere Stimme. Es hörte sich so an, als würde die zugehörige Person jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen.

„Blaise!" Rief da Harry und sprang auf.

Das da draußen war Blaise!

Eilig schritt der Gryffindor zur Tür und wollte sie aufreißen, da umschlossen ihn zwei Arme von hinten.

„Stopp, mein Kleiner. Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach da raus stürmen!" Doch der Gryffindor wehrte sich mit all seiner Kraft. Leider hatte Regulus aber eindeutig mehr Kraft.

„Doch, das kann ich sehr wohl! Lass mich los! Sofort!" Schrie er.

Er wollte unbedingt zu Blaise raus! Der Slytherin sorgte sich sicherlich um ihn! Und vielleicht dachte dieser auch, dass er tot sei!

„Nein, Harry! Hör mir zu!" Doch der Held dachte gar nicht erst daran. „Ich will zu Blaise!" rief er und strampelte wild. Aber Regulus' Griff war einfach zu stark – er konnte sich nicht befreien!

„Kleiner, jetzt lass erst einmal Severus mit den beiden reden! Und wenn du jetzt endlich still wärst, könnten wir auch verstehen, was da draußen vor sich geht!"

Harry wehrte sich immer kräftiger, schlug um sich, trat nach dem Black und versuchte ihn in den Arm zu beißen.

Doch er war einfach zu schwach! Das Erlebnis der letzten Nacht hatte ihn einfach zu sehr geschwächt und der Schmerztrank ließ auch langsam nach.

Er wollte doch einfach nur zu Blaise! War das denn zu viel verlangt? Der Slytherin saß nicht einmal 20 Meter von ihm entfernt und er konnte ihn sogar reden hören! Aber trotzdem durfte er nicht zu ihm. Das war so was von ungerecht!

Regulus wurde es langsam echt zu blöd! Er würde am nächsten Tag sicherlich sehr viele blaue Flecken haben! Und auch seine Kräfte ließen langsam nach und die Müdigkeit machte sich bei ihm bemerkbar. Er musste Harry also so schnell wie möglich beruhigen. Aber der Jüngere hörte ihm einfach nicht zu und reagierte auch auf nichts!

Regulus sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg als...

Mit einem Ruck drehte er den Potter in seinen Armen um, sodass dieser ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht schaute.

Diese grünen Augen faszinierten ihn so sehr! Er konnte in ihnen Harrys Gefühle lesen. Es kam ihm so vor als könnte er bis in die Seele des Gryffindors schauen.

Einen Moment schaute ihn der Held der Zaubererwelt verwundert an und wollte dann einfach weiter machen, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Aber der Black ließ das nicht zu. Sanft fuhr er dem Gryffindor durch die Haare, zeichnete dann vorsichtig die Blitznarbe mit seinen Fingerspitzen nach.

Harry stand wie paralysiert da und schaute verwirrt in das Gesicht des Älteren. Es fühlte sich einfach nur schön an, was dieser da mit ihm machte! All sein Ärger und seine Wut war plötzlich verschwunden und er genoß einfach nur dieses schöne Gefühl.

Ein letztes Mal sah er seinem gegenüber tief in die Augen, dann schloss er seine und fühlte einfach nur noch.

Regulus nahm dies mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zur Kenntnis. Sanft fuhr er die Gesichtszüge des Gryffindors nach. Seine Finger streichelten über die Augenlider, über den Nasenrücken, sanft zeichnete er die fein geschwungenen Lippen nach und wanderte dann über den Hals bis zum Nacken. Aufmerksam beobachtete er dabei Harrys Gesicht. Scheinbar gefiel es diesem sehr, denn er wirkte vollkommen entspannt.

Gedämpft drangen die Stimmen von Blaise, Draco und Snape zu ihnen, doch keiner der beiden achtete darauf.

Vom Nacken wanderten seine Finger liebevoll die Wirbelsäule entlang, über die immer noch nackten Schulterblättern, bis seine Hand schließlich am Bund der Boxershorts liegen blieb.

Mit der anderen Hand strich er Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und hob sanft dessen Kinn zu sich hoch.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, näherte er sich mit seinem Gesicht dem des Gryffindors. Der Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen wurde immer weniger.

Bis sie sich schließlich berührten. Zuerst lagen ihre Lippen nur ruhig aufeinander. Regulus wollte einfach abwarten, ob Harry zurückschreckte.

Doch als nichts passierte, wurde er mutiger.

Sanft bewegte er seine Lippen gegen die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren. Harry seufzte leise auf, dann erwiderte er den Kuss schüchtern. Auch Regulus schloss nun seine Augen und genoss diesen schönen, schüchternen und einfach nur liebevollen Kuss.

* * *

Tbc

So...

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Ich muss sagen, der Anfang und das Ende des Kapitels viel mir seeehr leicht.

Aber ich hab ab und zu schon ziemlich an meinem Verstand gezweifelt. Ich mein.. Halloo?? Snape bringt Harry sooooo in Verlegenheit! Ich hab schon irgendwie eine kranke Fantasie Aber egal.

Die Kussszene... mhm.. Mir gefällt sie nicht. °schulter zuck°

Aber es fiel mir unheimlich schwer, Remus nicht sterben zu lassen.

Ich schreib nun einmal lieber Selbstmordszenen als Kussszenen °schulter zuck° Hab aber keine Ahnung wieso

Ich war mir auch nicht mehr sicher, wann genau Harry erfahren hat, dass Snape die Prophezeiung an Voldemort weiter gegeben hat. In meiner FF erfährts Harry halt erst jetzt

°kekse hinstell°

Kampfautor


	22. Töten

Töten

Noch einmal atmete Severus Snape tief ein und öffnete dann mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die Tür zu seinen Räumen.

Doch wer dort stand hatte er nie erwartet. Blaise und Draco! Was wollten die beiden wohl von ihm? Aber zum Glück war es nicht Dumbledore!

"Was wollen sie?" schnarrte also Snape. Es war schließlich schon Nachmittag und er war doch eigentlich so froh gewesen, die Kinder für den Rest des Tages los zu sein. Und jetzt standen zwei seiner Schüler einfach so vor seiner Tür.

"Wir wollen mit ihnen reden!" sagte Draco Malfoy kühl. Abschätzig musterte Severus seine beiden Schüler. Sie sahen beide ziemlich... fertig aus! Dunkle Augenringe schmückten sowohl das Gesicht von Blaise als auch Dracos. Außerdem sah Zabini so aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen. Und mit heulenden Menschen konnte er so gut wie gar nicht umgehen.

"Über was?" fragte er also, in der Hoffnung, die beiden doch noch irgendwie los zu werden.

"Harry Potter" antwortete Malfoy Junior sofort.

Zuerst sah der Lehrer seinen Patensohn nur sprachlos an. Sein Patensohn wollte mit ihm über Harry Potter reden? Er musste irgendetwas verpasst haben. Denn eigentlich konnten die beiden sich doch überhaupt nicht leiden. Es machte ihn sehr neugierig, was genau die beiden von ihm wollten.

Also Seufzte er laut und forderte seine beiden Schüler mit einer wortlosen Geste auf, in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Er folgte ihnen in das Zimmer und setzte sich schon einmal in seinen Lieblingssessel, während die anderen zwei sich stirnrnzelnd auf das Bett setzten, das immer noch anstatt dem Sofa dastand. Snape hatte total vergessen, es wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Aber da sowohl Blaise als auch Draco wussten, dass Regulus die ein oder andere Nacht bei dem Tränkemeister verbrachte, um nicht betrunken nach Hause flohen zu müssen, machte er sich darum keine Sorgen.

"Also, über was genau wollen sie jetzt mit mir reden?" fragte Severus frei heraus. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man um den heißen Brei redete.

Tief holte Blaise Luft und begann dann zu erklären, während er seinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf seine Schuhe richtete: "Wie sie vielleicht wissen, habe ich mich in letzter Zeit sehr gut mit Harry verstanden. Er hat mir einiges über sich und seine Pläne für die Zukunft erzählt"

Innerlich seufzte Severus auf – das schien neuerdings zu seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu mutieren.

Was sollte er den beiden Slytherins nun erzählen? Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, auf was das Gespräch hinaus laufen würde. Doch was sollte er nun machen? Ihnen nichts über Harrys Überleben erzählen? Oder dem Wunsch des Potters endlich nachgeben? Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Allein die äußere Erscheinung der beiden Schüler sprach für ihre Trauer um Harry. Und es schmerzte ihn irgendwie die zwei so zu sehen.

"...und schließlich hat Harry seine dritte Seite gegründet, mit dem Namen The Eye" endete Blaise.

Upps, da hab ich wohl zwischendrin einiges verpasst, dachte sich der Tränkemeister. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Zabini weiter geredet hatte. Aber nun stand er vor der großen Frage: Was genau sollte er den beiden erzählen?

Er wog gedanklich die positiven und die negativen Aspekte seiner beiden Möglichkeiten gegeneinander ab . Er kam nur zu einer Lösung: Es war das beste, den beiden die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Severus hoffte nur, dass Regulus den Potter noch ein bisschen in Schach halten konnte, damit er seinen Schülern alles erklären konnte. Denn er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Harry im anderen Zimmer Amok lief, weil er die Stimme von Blaise erkannt hatte.

Kurz musterte er noch einmal die zwei Slytherins, die ihn neugierig ansahen und begann dann zu erzählen: "Ich hab euch beiden einiges zu sagen. Bitte unterbrecht mich nicht! " Kurzes synchrones Nicken. "Wie auch ihr sorgte ich mich um Harry, auch wenn es unvorstellbar klingt! Aber meine Gründe dafür gehen euch nichts an. Auf jeden Fall habe ich einen Zettel, der magisch mit Harrys Seelenzettel verbunden ist. Durch Zufall hab ich mir diesen Zettel gerade angeschaut, als Harry auf ihn etwas geschrieben hat. Es hat mich sehr verwundert, denn eigentlich wurde er ja fast schon für tot erklärt. Ich machte mich also sofort auf die Suche nach ihm und fand ihn schließlich im Raum der Wünsche. Potter war aber mehr tot als lebendig. Ich nahm ihm mit in meine Räume und versorgte ihn und seine Wunden. Zusammen mit Regulus wachten wir die Nacht über ihn, aber er hatte hohes Fieber. Egal was wir machten, es senkte sich einfach nicht. Zum Glück fand Regulus heraus, an was es lag – Harry hatte schon viel zu lange keine Nahrung zu sich genommen. Wir schafften es schließlich, das Fieber zu senken und glücklicherweise erwachte Potter dann auch am nächsten Tag. Er lebt also noch und hat die letzte Woche hier in meinen Räumen verbracht und hat erst einmal sich wieder erholt und ein bisschen trainiert"

Während seinem kleinen Vortrag hatten seine zwei Schüler mehrmals geräuschvoll eingeatmet und wollten das ein oder andere Mal etwas sagen, doch ein böser Blick hielt sie davon ab. Und nun lag Blaise weinend in Dracos Armen, der ihn nur sprachlos anschaute.

Harry sollte noch leben? All den Kummer umsonst? Und ihr Lehrer hatte ihnen nichts verraten? Wieso nicht? Und wieso nahm Harry nicht wieder am Unterricht teil?

Es gab so viele Fragen! Doch erst einmal war für Blaise etwas anderes wichtiger!

Laut schniefend hob er den Kopf von Dracos Schulter und fragte dann mit brüchiger Stimme: "Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Severus nickte und sagte: „Moment, ich hole ihn schnell!" Dann stand er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. Schnell löste er den Verschlusszauber und öffnete dann schwungvoll die Tür, nur um im nächsten Moment sprachlos da zu stehen.

Da, direkt vor seinen Augen, saßen Harry und Regulus auf SEINEM Bett und knutschten wild herum. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Die ganze Zeit hatte der Potter ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil er unbedingt zu seinen Freunden wollte. Und nun, als einer seiner Freunde in seiner Wohnung saß, da vergnügte er sich einfach mit dem Black! Wobei vergnügte wohl falsch war. Sie küssten sich nur, und das nicht einmal leidenschaftlich. Sondern eher zärtlich.

Liebevoll umfasste Regulus mit seinen Händen das Gesicht von Harry, während dieser auf Regulus' Schoß saß und den liebevollen und zärtlichen Kuss sichtlich genoss.

Kurz loderte Eifersucht in Severus auf. Er wollte seinen Liebsten auch so liebevoll küssen!

Aber er schluckte dieses Bedürfnis herunter und räusperte sich laut.

Bei der Reaktion der beiden musste er sich ein Lachen stark verkneifen. Denn sofort sprang Harry von Regulus herunter und schaute dann verlegen auf den Boden, während Regulus zusammenfuhr und dann schuldbewusst zu Harry schaute.

Leicht grinsend sagte der Tränkemeister: "Tut mir leid, euch stören zu müssen. Aber Harry, da draußen wartet jemand auf dich!"

Verwundert schaute ihn der Potter an, bis ihm klar wurde, warum sie eigentlich in das Zimmer gegangen sind.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte Harry erst bis zu seinem Professor und umarmte ihn kurz freudig,und wollte dann weiter ins Wohnzimmer rennen, doch er wurde von Snape festgehalten. „Ich denke, du solltest dir erst etwas anziehen!" Verlegen schaute Harry an sich herunter.

Nun, da hatte sein Lehrer wohl recht. Schnell suchte Severus aus seinen Sachen eine Hose und ein T-Shirt heraus und gab sie dem Gryffindor. Hastig wurden die Kleider angezogen, dann rannte er schon ins Wohnzimmer und direkt auf Blaise zu.

Der Slytehrin schloss sofort seine Arme um den Gryffindor und durch Harrys Anlauf lag Harry nun quasi auf Blaise.

Doch keinen der beiden störte es. Sie genossen die Nähe des anderen einfach nur und der Slytherin weinte leise an der Schulter seines Freundes.

Blaise konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Harry lebte? Und er hielt diesen gerade im Arm? Seine Gebete wurden also doch erhört! Er freute sich so sehr, dass es seinem Freund gut ging! Und er hatte ihn so vermisst!

Und Harry ging es genauso. Obwohl Regulus und Severus ständig um ihn herum gewesen waren, hatte er sich irgendwie einsam gefühlt! Es war einfach nicht dasselbe gewesen. Regulus war ihm zwar auch sehr wichtig geworden, aber auf eine andere Weise. Ohne es wirklich zu merken hatte der Black sein Herz erobert. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Und der Tränkemeister... Nun, da wusste er nicht genau, was dieser für eine Rolle in seinem Leben spielte. Aber auch darüber würde er später nachdenken. In dem Moment war Blaise am wichtigsten.

Endlich konnte er den Slytherin wieder umarmen und mit ihm reden! Ihm hatte das richtig gefehlt. Und es fühlte sich einfach nur schön an, endlich wieder in dessen Armen zu liegen.

Viel zu schnell drückte Blaise ihn leicht von sich, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

Doch was Harry sah, erschrak ihn. Der Slytherin sah wirklich nicht sehr gut aus. Deutlich konnte man den Schlafmangel sehen. Sanft wischte der Gryffindor die Tränenspuren weg und lächelte seinen Freund liebevoll an.

Blaise konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!" flüsterte er dann leise. „Ich dich auch" flüsterte Harry zurück und beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Hinter ihnen war ein eifersüchtiges Brummen zu hören.

Sofort schauten sie beide zum Ursprung dieses Geräusches und sahen Regulus böse drein blickend am Türrahmen lehnen.

Ganz langsam schlich sich ein freches Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Slytherins. „Ach Regiii du musst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein! Keine Angst, ich nehm' dir Harry schon nicht weg!" flötete er.

Regulus' Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich drastisch. „Nenn. Mich. Nie. Wieder. Regi" presste er durch zusammen gepresste Zähne hervor. „Jaja" murmelte Blaise nur und zwinkerte ihm frech zu.

Doch als der Black Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, schaute er verlegen auf den Boden. Denn der Gryffindor sah ihn durchdringend und auch fragend an.

War Regulus wirklich Eifersüchtig auf Blaise?

Doch Harry konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn ein lautes Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken sah er neben sich und sah einen lachenden Draco Malfoy.

Was machte der hier? Und ein Malfoy der lachte? Der Tag wurde echt immer verrückter! Severus Snape, der ihn total verlegen machte, Regulus, der ihn einfach so küsste und dann ein lachender Malfoy.

„Oh Regulus, da hat es dich aber wirklich erwischt!" meinte Draco als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Sofort sah Harry neugierig zum Black. Was dieser wohl antworten würde?

„Du spinnst doch Draco!", gab Regulus nur zurück, während er seine Schuhe immer noch seeeehr interessant fand.

„Diese Antwort schmerzte Harry irgendwie. Wieso hatte der Black ihn dann geküsst? Wollte er ihn nur verarschen?

Traurig senkte auch der Held seinen Blick.

Draco und Blaise bemerkten das natürlich und grinsten sich an, nur um daraufhin den Black mit ihren Blicken aufzuspiesen.

Doch diese düstere Stimmung wurde von Malfoy vernichtet, der sein Wort nun an Harry richtete:

„Hey Harry. Ich freu mich, dass es dir gut geht!" Überrascht blickte der Gryffindor seinen ehemaligen Feind an. Meinte dieser es ernst?

„Ich.. also.. wollte fragen, ob wir vielleicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen können." sagte er und hielt dem Helden der Zaubererwelt seine Hand hin.

Ungläubig schaute Harry auf die Hand. Wieso wollte Malfoy das so plötzlich? Genau das fragte er den Blonden auch.

„Ich wollte eigentlich schon immer dein Freund sein, doch nachdem du mein Angebot in der ersten Klasse ausgeschlagen hast, war ich sehr wütend auf dich. Aber in der Zeit, in der du als tot galtest, hab ich erst gemerkt, wie gerne ich immer noch dein Freund sein würde. Ich hab mir wirklich große Sorgen um dich gemacht" erklärte Draco und sah Harry aufrichtig in die Augen, während er ihm immer noch die Hand hin hielt.

Harry überlegte. Sollte er das Angebot annehmen? Eigentlich konnte er dabei ja nichts verlieren. Und er sah in Dracos Augen keine Lüge. Kurz sah er fragend zu Blaise und als dieser nickte ergriff er die Hand. Vorsichtig lächelte er seinen ehemaligen Feind an und dieser lächelte auch zurück. Doch auf einmal zog er kräftig an Harrys Hand und umarmte ihn dann fest.

Automatisch verspannte sich der Gryffindor, doch als er das sanfte Streicheln an seinem Rücken merkte, entspannte er sich sofort und erwiderte die Umarmung sogar.

Kurze Zeit später lösten sie sich voneinander und Harry setzte sich zwischen die beiden Slytherins.

Auch Regulus kam nun und gesellte sich zu den drei Jugendlichen.

Einige Zeit saßen sie so zusammen und tauschten die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen aus, doch schon bald machte Severus Snape, der die ganze Zeit in der Küche verbracht hatte, sie darauf aufmerksam, dass die Sperrstunde bereits angefangen hatte.

Seufzend standen die Slytherins auf und nach einigen Umarmungen und Versprechungen, am Wochenende wieder vorbei zu schauen, gingen sie schließlich.

Harry war total erschöpft. Seine Magie kehrte nur langsam zurück und die letzte Nacht war doch sehr anstrengend gewesen. Die kleine Rangelei mit Regulus hatte ihn auch geschwächt. Und insgesamt war das ein sehr.. emotionaler Tag gewesen!

Plötzlich senkte sich neben ihm die Matratze, denn er lag auf dem Bett im Wohnzimmer. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf, der mittlerweile auch wieder schmerzte und schaute zu Regulus, der nun neben ihm lag.

„Na, mein Kleiner? Alles Ok bei dir?" fragte der Ältere sanft.

Harry nickte nur. Er war sooo müde.

"Tut dein Tattoo eigentlich noch weh?"

„Es brennt noch ein bisschen, aber sonst geht es"

„Darf ich es sehen?" fragte Regulus fast schon schüchtern.

Anstatt einer Antwort fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand zu seiner Hose, öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss und zog sie dann ein Stückchen nach unten. Mit rotem Kopf zog er auch seine Unterhose ein bisschen herunter, damit man das Tattoo sehen konnte, aber es war sonst noch alles verdeckt.

Er stütze sich auf seine Unterarme, damit auch er es noch einmal sehen konnte. Regulus neben ihm rollte sich auf die Seite und stütze seinen Kopf auf einer Hand auf. Vorsichtig beugte er sich etwas nach vorne und schaute sich das Tattoo genau an. Doch er konnte seine Finger einfach nicht bei sich lassen. Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern die grünen Konturen nach.

Scharf zog Harry die Luft ein. Was dachte sich Regulus dabei?

Plötzlich wurde die Tür von der Küche aufgemacht und ein laut redender Remus kam heraus: „Du Harry, ich wollt nur kurz mit dir...Oh.. oh... ich.. komm wohl lieber später noch einmal"

Bei dem Anblick der beiden und als er dann noch gesehen hatte, wo genau Regulus' Hand war, war er erst einmal schockiert stehen geblieben. Für ihn sah das SEHR eindeutig aus. Dass die beiden schon so weit waren, wusste er nicht!

Mit einem roten Kopf war er schließlich wieder umgedreht und hatte das Wohnzimmer verlassen, um die beiden alleine zu lassen.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ sich Harry wieder ganz auf das Bett sinken. Sie beide waren einfach zu überrascht gewesen, um zu reagieren. Und nun dachte der Werwolf wohl, dass sie unanständige Sachen machen würden. Was aber natürlich nicht stimme.

Auch Regulus legte sich wieder richtig hin.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, doch dann rückte der Black näher an den Gryffindor heran, bis sich ihre Körper berührten.

Verwundert schaute Harry zu Regulus. Was sollte das?

Auch Regulus sah zu Harry. Er würde den Jüngeren so gerne wieder umarmen, ihn streicheln, ihn küssen!

Aber er getraute sich irgendwie nicht wirklich.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur so da, dann stand Regulus einfach so auf und meinte: „Ich sollte dann wohl gehen. Du siehst sehr müde aus."

Harry nickte nur. Der Black fehlte ihm jetzt schon. Er wollte nicht wirklich, dass dieser schon ging! Aber es war wahrscheinlich wirklich besser so.

Doch da fiel ihm was ein: „Wo schläft eigentlich Remus?"

Regulus grinste ihn frech an. „Natürlich bei Severus!" Verwundert schaute er den Älteren an. „Bei Severus? Sind sie etwa... zusammen?"

„Ich denke schon. Remus hat dir nicht alles erzählt, was heute morgen passiert ist" „Was?"

„Naja... Es hat schon einen besonderen Grund, dass Remus zu Severus kam. Denn Dumbledore wollte ihn mit Severus erpressen. Der Direktor weiß schon lange, was unser Werwolf für deinen Lehrer empfindet. Bisher hat sich Remus einfach nicht getraut, es unserem Tränkemeister zu gestehen, aber heute morgen hatte er einfach keine andere Möglichkeit mehr" erklärte Regulus.

Sprachlos lag Harry da. Remus und Snape? Nun... das war echt .. gewöhnungsbedürftig! Aber das erklärte wenigstens, wieso sein Lehrer so gut drauf war.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich einsam. Der Werwolf und der Tränkemeister würden die gemeinsame Zeit sicherlich genießen und kuscheln oder anderes machen. Und wen hatte er? Niemanden! Und was machte er? Alleine in einem großen Bett schlafen! Ja.. er fühlte sich einsam.

Aber da kam ihm eine Idee.

Harry war sich über seine Gefühle zu Regulus überhaupt nicht sicher. Aber wie könnte er besser herausfinden, was genau er für ihn fühlte, als wenn er Zeit mit diesem verbringen würde?

Außerdem sah der Black auch nicht gerade sehr erfreut aus, ihn verlassen zu müssen.

Vorsichtig setzte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt auf und sah Regulus schüchtern an, der unschlüssig vor dem Bett stand.

„Duuhuuu Reg?" fragte er.

„Ja, Kleiner?"

„Kannst du.. also.. willst du.. als.. würdest du heute Nacht hier bleiben? Bei mir?" Mit geröteten Wangen schaute Harry auf den Boden und erwartete eigentlich eine Absage. Wieso sollte Regulus auch bleiben wollen? Er, Harry, war doch ein Freak und nichts wert. ER war schuld am Tod von Sirius.. und von Cedric... und von seinen Eltern. Als, wieso sollte der Black bleiben wollen?

Doch er spürte sich Regulus vor ihn hin kniete und dann sanft sein Kinn hochhob.

„Wenn du es willst, bleib ich gerne bei dir!" sagte er sanft und liebevoll. Harry nickte und zog sich die Hose nun ganz aus, während Regulus ebenfalls Hose und T-Shirt auszog.

Der Gryffindor allerdings ließ er sein T-shirt an.

Schnell krabbelte er unter die Decke und wartete, bis Regulus zu ihm kam. Als der Black dann lag, bettete Harry seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust und kuschelte sich ganz nah an ihn, während Regulus einen Arm um ihn legte und ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes löschte der Black noch das Licht, dann war es still in dem Raum. Aber keiner der beiden schlief. Regulus lag da und streichelte gedankenverloren Harrys Rücken und dachte über den Tag nach. Der Kuss mit seinem Kleinen war einfach wunderschön gewesen. Noch jetzt kribbelten seine Lippen davon. Doch das für ihn verwunderlichste war, dass er nicht einen Moment daran gedacht hatte, über den Jüngeren her zu fallen. Aber nicht, weil er ihn nicht attraktiv fand. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Er wollte sich das einfach für später aufheben. Denn allein dieser Kuss war für ihn unbeschreiblich gewesen und hatte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zum Fliegen gebracht. Draco hatte also Recht: Er war verliebt! Aber fühlte Harry genau so? Sollte er ihm von seinen Gefühlen erzählen? Und wenn ja: wie sollte er das machen? Einfach auf ihn zu gehen und sagen „Harry, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!" Oder sollte er es romantischer machen? So mit Rosen und ganz vielen Kerzen? Oder sollte er vielleicht einen Liebesbrief schreiben? An sich war das ja keine schlechte Idee. Da musste er wenigstens nicht viel sagen. Gedanklich schrieb er schon den Brief:

_Geliebter Harry. _

_Es vergeht keine Sekunde, in der ich nicht an dich denken muss. _

_Ganz heimlich hast du dich in mein Herz geschlichen und hast dir dort einen Platz erobert, der für immer dir gehören wird. _

_Deine sanfte Stimme erinnert mich immer wieder an das fröhliche Zwitschern der Vögel an einem schönen Frühlingstag und deine wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen faszinieren mich jeden Tag aufs neue. _

_Ich fühle mich so sehr zu dir und deinem absolut traumhaften Körper hingezogen. _

_...Dein geschmeidiger Gang, mit dem du durch meine Sehnsüchtigen Gedanken wanderst,_

_... dein wunderschöner Name, der für immer in mein Herz eingebrannt sein wird... _

_Dein unverwechselbarer Duft von Freiheit berauscht mich jedes Mal aufs neue. _

_Als du auf die Welt kamst, hat Gott sicherlich geweint, denn er hat seinen schönsten Engel verloren!_

_Keine Worte dieser Welt können ausdrücken, was ich für dich empfinde. Aber wenn wir wirklich zusammen gehören, kannst du auch ohne Worte spüren, wie sehr ich dich liebe! _

_In ewiger Liebe, Dein Regulus!_

Wow. Regulus hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so etwas zu Stande bringen würde. Eigentlich hörte sich das ja alles gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Aber es passte einfach nicht so richtig zu ihm und Harry. Es stimmte zwar alles, was er sich da so für den Brief ausgedacht hatte, aber es war einfach zu kitschig! Also musste wohl oder übel eine andere Lösung her!

Harry lag ruhig da und hörte dem Herzklopfen zu. Dieses regelmäßige Geräusch beruhigte ihn irgendwie und half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Körperkontakt zu Regulus löste in seinem Bauch einen Sturm an Gefühlen aus. Er fühlte sich sehr zu dem Black hingezogen und einige Schmetterlinge turnten in seinem Bauch herum. War das Liebe? Er sehnte sich in jeder Sekunde nach dem anderen, musste dauernd an ihn denken und allein bei dem Gedanke, dass Regulus nach Hause gehen könnte, schnürte es ihm quasi die Luft ab.

Diese Gefühle waren nichts im Vergleich zu denen für Cho im letzten Jahr. Er hatte sich also wohl oder übel in Regulus verliebt. Doch was sollte er nun tun? Es ihm sagen? Wie würde der andere wohl reagieren? Und was hatte der Kuss zu bedeuten? Liebte ihn Regulus auch?

Innerlich seufzend entschied Harry, dass es nichts bringen würde, noch groß darüber nach zu denken. Er würde einfach alles auf sich zukommen lassen.

Kurze Zeit später schlief Harry friedlich in Regulus' Armen ein.

Sanft streichelte eine Hand über seine Wange. Noch total verschlafen schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah direkt in die unverwechselbaren Augen von Regulus. Langsam beugte sich der Black nach vorne und hauchte dem Helden der Zaubererwelt einen sanften Kuss direkt auf die Nasenspitze.

„Komm schon, Kleiner. Wir sollten aufstehen und mit dem Training weiter machen!" „Mhmmm... nur noch fünf Minuten" nuschelte Harry. Regulus lachte laut auf, was den Gryffindor zum aufspringen brachte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er immer noch auf der Brust des Älteren gelegen war.

Schnell standen sie auf, benutzen einen Reinigungszauber, machten das Bett und gingen schließlich in die Küche, wo bereits ein lächelnder Remus saß und ein Brötchen aß. Der Werwolf sah schon viel besser aus als am vorigen Tag.

Zusammen frühstückten sie und klärten dann mit geröteten Wangen das Missverständnis des letzten Abends auf. Sie erzählten Remus dann noch von dem bevorstehenden Training. Doch der Werwolf wollte sich da raus halten. Denn an dem Tag sollte es ans Töten gehen, und auch Remus war kein großer Fan davon.

So betraten Regulus und Harry wieder das Wohnzimmer und zauberten es wieder soweit um, dass keine Möbel mehr im weg standen und nichts kaputt gehen konnte.

Der Ältere erklärte noch einmal genau, was der Gryffindor machen musste. Zum Glück waren dessen Kräfte über Nacht wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt.

Der Black verließ kurz den Raum und kam danach mit einem Glas voller Spinnen zurück.

„Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir mit etwas kleinem Anfangen!" Harry nickte nur. Eigentlich wollte er das doch gar nicht machen! Aber es musste sein.

Regulus nahm zwei Spinnen aus dem Glas, schockte sie, und legte sie anschließend auf den Boden.

„Soll ich es dir erst einmal vor machen?" fragte er sanft. Er wusste ganz genau, wie schwer es dem Gryffindor fiel. Wieder nur ein nicken.

„Avada Kedavra" sagte Regulus und ein grüner Strahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und traf die Spinne direkt.

Besorgt sah der Ältere zu Harry. Dieser war sehr blass und die ersten Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn.

„Du weißt, wir können das alles jederzeit abbrechen!" Wieder nur ein nicken.

„Willst du es dann mal aufprobieren?" Nicken.

Tief holte der Gryffindor Luft und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die geschockte Spinne. Eine Spinne. Es war nur eine Spinne. Er hatte schon so oft Spinnen umgebracht.. bei den Dursleys... bei den Weasleys... in seinem Schlafsaal, in der großen Halle, im Verbotenen Wald... Also schon oft genug! Es dürfte dann ja auch nicht so schwer sein, diese kleine Spinne zu töten.

Nur eine Spinne. Nur eine Spinne. Nur eine Spinne Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er diesen Satz immer wieder in Gedanken. Dann sprach er die Zauberformel: „Avada Kedavra" Ein grüner Strahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und raste direkt auf die Spinne zu.

Schnell schloss Harry die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie starb.

„Ist... ist... sie tot?" fragte er dann stotternd.

Regulus ging zielstrebig auf die Spinne zu und löste den Schockzauber. Doch sie rührte sich nicht mehr. „Ja, sie ist tot!" Hörbar atmete Harry wieder aus. Nur eine Spinne. Nur eine Spinne

„Alles Ok bei dir?" Regulus stand plötzlich vor ihm und sah besorgt auf ihn herunter. Wieder ein nicken. Aufmunternd drückte der die Schulter des Kleineren und fragte dann: „Willst du es noch ein paar mal an einer Spinne ausprobieren, oder sollen wir gleich zum nächsten Schritt weiter gehen?"

Harry wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben, also machten sie gleich mit dem nächsten Schritt weiter.

Wieder nahm Regulus eine Spinne aus dem Glas, schockte sie und verwandelte sie dieses mal in eine Ratte.

Nur eine Ratte ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Und wieder verließ der Unverzeihliche seinen Zauberstab.

Als nächstes verwandelte Regulus die Spinne in einen Fuchs. Doch dieses mal fiel es ihm schwerer. Der Fuchs hatte ihm nie etwas getan und sah ihn dann auch noch mit seinen großen Augen direkt an.

Sein Zauberstab zitterte leicht, als er ihn auf das Tier richtete. Er wollte das doch gar nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er Regulus Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Du schaffst das, mein Kleiner." flüsterte der Ältere ihn ins Ohr. Harry schluckte noch einmal, schloss die Augen und murmelte widerstrebend den Fluch. Schnell verwandelte Regulus den toten Fuchs wieder in eine Spinne und verstaute sie, bevor der Gryffindor die Leiche sehen konnte.

Als nächstes saß ein großer, geschockter Löwe vor ihm. Die ersten Tränen begannen, über Harrys Gesicht zu rollen. Ausgerechnet ein Löwe. Er mochte diese stolzen Tiere doch so sehr! Wieso musste es nun also ausgerechnet ein Löwe sein? Und dann wieder diese dunklen Augen, die ihn ängstlich ansahen. Nein.. das konnte er unmöglich tun! Aber er musste...

Sanft wischte ihm Regulus die Tränen von den Wangen und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Wenn du aufhören willst, dann..."

Doch Harry ließ ihn nicht weiter sprechen. Er wusste, dass wenn er das jetzt nicht durchziehen würde, dann würde er es nie hin bekommen.

„Nein, ich will weitermachen" antwortete er mit zittriger Stimme, die seine Worte nicht gerade glaubhaft machte.

Regulus akzeptierte seine Entscheidung wortlos. Wenn der Gryffindor das so wollte, dann würden sie es so machen.

Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holen...

Ich schaffe das

Und ein grüner Lichtblitz traf den stolzen Löwen direkt in Höhe des Herzens. Mit einem lauten „Plumps" kippte das Tier einfach so zur Seite. Schockiert starrte Harry das Tier an.

Er hatte es getan... er hatte einfach so sein Lieblingstier umgebracht. Starke Arme umschlangen ihn, hielten ihn einfach nur fest, streichelten seine Rücken, während eine Träne nach der anderen seine Augen verließ.

„Schh... Kleiner... alles ist gut... Wir machen einfach morgen hier weiter!" Wann war er zu so einer Heulsuse geworden? Früher hatte er doch nicht wegen jedem bisschen geweint!

„Nei-hin... Wir machen.. gleich... weiter" schluchzte Harry.

Seufzend löste sich Regulus von dem Helden, ließ das tote Tier verschwinden und verwandelte die nächste Spinne schließlich in einen Menschen.

Schnell wischte sich der Gryffindor die Tränen aus den Augen und schaute sich sein nächstes Opfer an.

Geräuschvoll zog er die Luft ein. Da direkt vor ihm lag Peter Pettigrew. Natürlich wusste er, dass das nur eine Illusion war, doch trotzdem stieg sofort eine enorme Wut in ihm hoch.

Wurmschwanz war schuld daran gewesen, dass Sirius 13 Jahre lang unschuldig in Azkaban saß!

Aber trotzdem... er wollte selbst so jemanden wie Wurmschwanz nicht töten. Das ging gegen all seine Prinzipien! Er wollte einfach keinen Menschen töten!

...Aber es musste sein!

Wieder verschwamm seine Sicht und ein lautes Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle.

Sofort war Regulus wieder bei ihm und umarmte ihn von hinten. Sanft flüsterte er in das Ohr des Gryffindors: „Schh.. Wir schaffen das schon. Du schaffst das! Ich glaub an dich, ok?" Harry nickte nur.

Vorsichtig umfasste Der Black mit der rechten Hand die des Gryffindors und richtete sie und den Zauberstab zu dem geschockten Peter.

„Ich helf dir! Wir machen es zusammen!" flüsterte er wieder.

Harrys Hand zitterte stark in seiner, doch durch ihn zeigte der Zauberstab immer noch direkt auf ihr Opfer.

„Bist du bereit?" Tief atmete Harry ein und nickte dann.

Für the eye

„Avada Kedavra" sprach der Gryffindor laut und beobachtete durch die Tränen verschwommen, wie der Zauber auf sein Opfer zu schoss. Mit leeren Augen starrte ihn die Illusion an, doch Regulus drehte ihn sofort zu sich um.

„Sieh nicht hin. Du bist unglaublich tapfer, mein Kleiner."

Doch in dem Moment brach bei Harry ein Damm. Er hatte gerade wirklich einen Menschen getötet!

Laut schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht an der Brust des Größeren, klammerte sich regelrecht an dessen Oberteil fest und weinte einfach nur. Regulus umarmte ihn fest, gab ihm Halt und Geborgenheit, zeigte ihm, dass er für ihn da war.

Doch als sich Harry nach fünf Minuten immer noch nicht so wirklich beruhigt hatte, griff er mit seiner rechten Hand nach dem Zauberstab und stellte alle Möbel wieder so hin, wie sie vorher waren. Auch die Spinnen verschwanden. Vorsichtig hob er Harry danach hoch und legte sich mit ihm auf das Bett. Sanft bettete er den Kopf des Gryffindors wieder auf seinem Oberkörper und streichelte ihn dann beruhigend.

Regulus' Herzschlag beruhigte Harry wieder, sodass er wieder klar denken konnte. Er hatte seinen ersten Mord begangen. Auch wenn es nur eine Illusion war! Doch darüber wollte er in dem Moment nicht wirklich nachdenken. Seine Gedanken kreisten alleine um den Mann, der ihm die ganze Zeit beigestanden hatte und ihn nun liebevoll anschaute.

„Alles Ok bei dir?"

Harry nickte nur und wisperte dann leise ein „Danke".

„Für was denn das?" „..Weil du mir ge..geholfen hast" Kurz stockte Harry mittendrin, weil er in dem Moment eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Leicht richtete er sich auf, beugte sich zu Regulus hoch und küsste ihn sanft. Er liebte ihn wirklich! Das wurde ihm in dem Moment bewusst. Und auch bei dem Black machte es „Klick".

Sanft zog er den Kleineren näher zu sich herunter und bat mit seiner Zunge liebevoll um Einlass.

Harry seufzte leise auf und öffnete dann bereitwillig seine Lippen, um Regulus einzulassen. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf den Älteren, da es so einfach bequemer war, ohne den liebevollen Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Regulus erkundete voller Hingabe die Mundhöhle des anderen und stupste dann spielerisch die Zunge von Harry an.

Doch schon bald mussten sie sich wegen Sauerstoffmangel trennen. Sanft hauchte der Gryffindor noch zwei kleine Küsschen auf die Lippen des anderen, bevor er seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des anderen bettete.

Regulus schlang seine arme um den zierlichen Körper auf ihm. Sollte das bedeuten, dass Harry ihn liebte? Sollte er es wagen, diesen schönen Moment einfach zu zerstören um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte?

Kurzerhand entschloss er sich dazu. Tief holte er noch einmal Luft, dann flüsterte er voller Liebe in der Stimme:

„Harry, ich habe mich in dich verliebt"

tbc

Sodele.

Wie fandet ihr das Kaitel? Gut? Schlecht? Zu lang? Zu Kurz?

Ich bin ganz ehrlich von mir selbs überrascht, dass ich so ein langes Kapitel (5200 Wörter) in so Kurzer Zeit hinbekommen habe. Naja. Hab zwei Mal fast die ganze Nacht durchgeschrieben... °gg°

Meine absolute Lieblingsszene ist eindeutig der gedankliche Liebesbrief! Auch wenn er mir nicht ganz so gelungen ist. Eigentlich sollte der voll kitschig und übertrieben werden. Aber... egalEs hat mir voll Spaß gemacht, den zu schreiben!

Soo.. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

°Obstschale hisntell° mal was gesundes xD

Kampfautor


	23. Ereignisse in der Nacht

Ereignisse in der Nacht

Kurz versteifte sich Harry. Regulus hatte sich in ihn verliebt?

Das war..

WOW!

Obwohl sie sich erst so kurz kannten, hatte Regulus sich genauso in ihn verliebt, wie Harry sich in den Black. Aber hatte ihre Beziehung überhaupt eine Chance? Immerhin waren sie gerade im Krieg! Und Harry war um einiges Jünger als Regulus.

Aber es brachte seiner Meinung nach auch nichts, seine Gefühle gegenüber dem Älteren zu verschweigen.

Wieso machte er sich eigentlich solche Gedanken?

Ein mal, ein einziges mal wollte er sein Leben genießen. Und gerade in dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er das nur mit Regulus an seiner Seite konnte.

Unter sich konnte Harry spüren, wie schnell das Herz des Blacks schlug – er war also total aufgeregt.

Fies grinste der Potter und begann dann sanfte Küsse auf den Hals von Regulus zu hauchen.

Er wanderte mit seinen Küssen den Hals entlang, über die Wange, bis zum Ohr. Der Körper unter ihm entspannte sich sofort und ein genüssliches Seufzen erfüllte den Raum.

„Du hast dich also in mich verliebt!" flüsterte er liebevoll. Ein Nicken von Regulus.

Leicht richtete er sich auf, sodass er nun auf dem Älteren saß. Der Black schaute ihn verwirrt an und bewegte sich erst einmal nicht.

Langsam beugte er sich herunter, bis seine Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von den weichen Lippen von Regulus entfernt waren. Tief sah er dem Älteren in die blauen Augen, versank regelrecht in ihnen. Sanft hauchte er dann einen kleinen Kuss auf diese einladenden Lippen.

„Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt", gestand er dann leise und setzte sich wieder auf.

Regulus Augen strahlten ihm regelrecht entgegen und er konnte in ihnen nur Glück und Liebe sehen.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich auch der Black auf, zog Harry an sich und umarmte ihn erst einmal fest. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Der Potter fühlte dasselbe für ihn? Es musste sein Glückstag sein! Doch er musste doch gar nicht, was man so in einer Beziehung machte! Immerhin waren all diese Gefühle, Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten neu für ihn. Wie sollte er jetzt also reagieren? Waren sie jetzt zusammen?

Auch Harry stellte sich diese letzte Frage. Ware sie jetzt zusammen? Doch anders als Regulus, fand er auch den Mut, sie auszusprechen. Sanft löste er sich aus der Umarmung und fragte dann: „Was ist jetzt mit uns? Sind wir jetzt.. mhm.. ein Paar?" Verlegen senkte er den Kopf. Irgendwie war die Frage ihm peinlich! Doch Regulus hob sanft seinen Kopf hoch, sodass er ihm in die Augen schauen musste. „Wenn du es möchtest, können wir gerne zusammen sein!" Harry nickte nur und fühlte Sekunden später die Lippen von Regulus auf seinen. Sanft bewegten sie sich gegeneinander, schmusten miteinander, doch sie blieben die ganze Zeit zärtlich, sanft und liebevoll. Sich dem Kuss hingebend, schloss Harry die Augen und drückte Regulus nach hinten, sodass sie beide wieder auf dem Bett lagen. Doch blöder weise brauchten sie schon bald wieder Sauerstoff und sie mussten sich trennen.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie also auf dem Bett, Harrys Kopf auf Regulus' Oberkörper und hielten sich eng umschlungen.

In ihren Augen konnte man deutlich Freude und Glück sehen und keiner der beiden konnte es fassen, dass Ausnahmsweise mal etwas in ihrem Leben richtig lief!

Remus saß gelangweilt im Schlafzimmer von Severus auf dem Bett. Was sollte er den ganzen, lieben, langen Tag machen? Severus musste die Kinder unterrichten, Harry und Regulus übten das Töten. Und er? Er saß nur da herum und langweilte sich.

Toll.

Wirklich sehr toll. Irgendwie hatte er sich das total anders vorgestellt. Jetzt war er schon im übertragenden Sinne tot und konnte den ganzen Tag machen was er wollte, dann war ihm so langweilig. Wie sollte das dann erst in den nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monaten und Jahren werden? Wie hielt Regulus das nur aus? Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal mit dem Black reden und ihn fragen, was er denn so die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte. Aber eigentlich konnte er sich das denken. Denn am Abend vorher hatte Remus noch ein bisschen mit Severus geredet und dieser hatte ihm einiges über Regulus erzählt.

Und das, was er da gehört hatte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Ständig wechselnde Sexpartner, Untreue, dreckige und sehr gewöhnungs bedürftige Fantasien.. Und so weiter.

Eigentlich konnte ihm das ja egal sein. Aber er machte sich nun einmal Sorgen um Harry. Denn selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock konnte erkennen, dass der Gryffindor in Regulus nicht nur einen guten Freund sah. Er hoffte inständig für den Black, dass er Harry nicht verletzten würde, denn sonst würde er ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken kastrieren.

Niemand, absolut niemand durfte seinen Kleinen verletzten, sei es psychisch oder physisch.

Harry hatte in seinem Leben einfach schon zu viel durchgemacht! Dann brauchte er nicht noch einen untreuen Freund, der nur an das eine dachte.

Aber er wollte seinen Kleinen auch nicht davon abhalten, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht irrte er sich ja auch!

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und vergrub das Gesicht tief im Kissen von Severus. Tief sog er den Geruch seines Geliebten ein – der Tränkemeister roch nach Kräutern und ein bisschen nach Rauch. Dieser Geruch ließ seinen inneren Wolf vor Freude aufjaulen.

Remus konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen! Sein Leben hatte sich tatsächlich noch zum Guten gewendet! Er war Dumbledore und dessen blöde und lebensgefährlichen Aufträge los, Harry lebte, die Liebe seines Lebens liebte auch ihn... Besser konnte es fast nicht laufen.

Wenn doch nur Sirius noch leben würde und ihm nicht so langweilig wäre!

Sirius... er vermisste ihn so sehr! Was würde der Black wohl über seine Beziehung zu Severus sagen? Und zu der Beziehung zwischen Regulus und Harry? Falls die beiden mal zusammen kommen sollten.

Leicht verträumt dachte Remus an sein Liebesgeständnis Severus gegenüber. Es war alles so perfekt gelaufen. Aber total unromantisch. Und überhaupt nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

_Flashback:_

_Mit einem lauten Plumps landete Remus auf dem Boden in Severus' Wohnzimmer. Schwer atmend hob er sich sein linkes Handgelenk, das schmerzhaft pochte. Schwarze Sternchen und Punkte tanzten wild vor seinen Augen herum, während seine Sicht verschwamm und ihm schlecht wurde. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ er sich ganz auf den Boden sinken und nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Das enzigste was in dem Moment zählte, waren das schmerzhafte Pochen und die Schwärze vor seinen Augen. _

_Doch Remus wollte nicht ohnmächtig werden. Bevor er der alles durchdringenden Schwärze nachgeben konnte, musste er erst noch einiges klären. Der Werwolf versuchte sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es einfach nicht. Das Pochen lenkte ihn immer wieder ab und die Bewusstlosigkeit streckte schon die Finger nach ihm aus._

_Doch er musste es schaffen. Das war sehr wichtig._

_Also blendete er alles um sich herum aus, schloss die Augen und atmete bewusst langsam und regelmäßig ein und aus. Ein und aus... Ein und aus... Ein und aus... _

_Das Pochen verschwand immer mehr, für ihn zählte nur das ein und ausatmen._

_Ein und aus._

_Die Übelkeit ließ etwas nach und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Wände aufgehört hatten zu drehen._

_Doch er wollte die Augen noch nicht öffnen, in der Angst, dass ihm doch wieder schwindelig werden würde._

_Der Portschlüssel war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen._

_Leise drang eine Stimme zu ihm hindurch._

„_..mus!" _

_Hatte ihn da etwa jemand gerufen. _

_Einatmen... und Ausatmen..._

„_Remus!"_

_Da war es wieder! Da rief wirklich jemand nach ihm! Und die Stimme klang sehr schockiert. Severus. Das musste Severus sein!_

_Remus wollte sich vergewissern, aber er brauchte einfach noch ein kleines bisschen Zeit, um seinen Körper vollständig kontrollieren zu können._

_Ein und aus..._

„_Bei Merlins Bart! Remus! Sag doch was!" Zwei Hände umschlossen seine Schulter, rüttelten ihn kräftig durch._

_Schmerzvoll stöhnte er auf. Seine Konzentration war dahin. Deutlich spürte er wieder die Wunde an seiner Pulsader und den hohen Blutverlust._

_Tief ein und ausatmen._

„_Remus! Geht es dir gut? Was ist mit dir?" fragte Severus. Gleich darauf spürte er zwei Hände an seinem Handgelenk, die den notdürftigen Verband entfernten. Geräuschvoll zog der Tränkemeister die Luft ein._

_Ein- und ausatmen!_

_Schritte führten von ihm weg, eine Tür knallte zu, wurde kurz darauf wieder aufgerissen und die Schritte näherten sich ihm wieder. Sein Oberkörper wurde leicht hoch gehoben und etwas gläsernes wurde an seine Lippen gehalten._

„_Hier, trink!" befahl ihm die sanfte Stimme des Tränkemeisters. Moment. Sanft? Seine Sinne mussten ihn einen ganz üblen Streich spielen. _

_Schnell schluckte er, als das kühler Gebräu in seinen Mund lief._

_Fast sofort hörten die Schmerzen auf und sein Kreislauf stabilisierte sich._

_Nun getraute er sich auf, die Augen zu öffnen. Kurz waren da noch ein paar schwarze Sternchen, doch auch sie verschwanden bald._

_Direkt über seinem Kopf war der des Tränkemeisters und beobachtete ihn mit sorgenvollen Augen._

„_Remus! Was ist passiert?" _

_Aber der Werwolf fühlte sich immer noch zu schwach, um groß zu erklären, was in letzter Zeit passiert war. Und beschränkte er sich auf das wichtigste: Seine Liebe zu dem mürrischen Professor._

_Vorsichtig ließ er seine unverletzte Hand in den Nacken seines Geliebten wandern und zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter, nur um ihm liebevoll einen kleinen Kuss auf zu hauchen._

_Flashback Ende_

Danach hatte er noch einen Stärkungstrank bekommen und musste dann alles erklären. Von der Frage, warum er sich die Pulsader aufgeschlitzt hatte bis zu dem kleinen Kuss. Severus hatte ihm ruhig zugehört und ihn schließlich leidenschaftlich geküsst. Damit war irgendwie klar gewesen, dass sie zusammen waren. Schon komisch, aber sie konnten sich quasi ohne Worte verstehen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig in die Augen gesehen und wussten einfach, dass der jeweils andere ihn liebte.

Blöderweise war dieser schöne Augenblick von Regulus zerstört worden. Eine Weile hatten sie noch geredet und der Werwolf hatte auch alles über Harry erfahren. Und dann war er eingeschlafen.

Remus drehte sich einmal auf dem Bett, sodass er nun auf dem Rücke lag und gedankenverloren die Decke betrachtete. Es war alles so einfach gewesen. Aber darüber wollte sich der Werwolf auf keinen Fall beschweren. Er freute sich einfach nur, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte.

Dumbledore dachte nun vermutlich, dass er tot sei, er hatte einen liebevollen Freund und sein Kleiner lebte auch noch.

Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er an die vergangene Nacht. Ja, Severus war wirklich sehr liebevoll, vor allem beim Liebesakt. Sie hatten kein Sex gehabt. Nein, das war der falsche Ausdruck dafür. Sie hatten sich zärtlich geliebt. Da war nichts wildes, ungestümes gewesen. Sondern reine Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Sich tief in die Augen sehend waren sie schließlich zeitgleich gekommen, mit dem Namen des jeweils anderen auf den Lippen.

Hach. Es war einfach wunderschön gewesen! Es kribbelte jetzt noch immer überall in ihm, wenn er nur an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Und ein gewisser Druck hatte sich auch in seinem Unterbauch aufgebaut.

Leicht böse sah Remus an sich herunter und stellte böse die große Auswölbung in seiner Hose fest.

Na toll.

Aber er wollte auch nicht selbst Hand anlegen. Schließlich würde es nur noch wenige Stunden dauern, bis sein Liebster Feierabend hatte. Und dann könnten sie die Haltbarkeit des Bettes erneut austesten. Und vermutlich auch mehrmals. Und in verschiedenen Stärken. Und damit man die Sicherheit des Bettes auch wirklich gewähren konnte, musste das Bett natürlich auch in verschiedenen Arten ausgetestet werden.

Diese Gedanken halfen dem Werwolf nicht wirklich, sich von seiner Beule abzulenken. Eher im Gegenteil. Seine Jeans – besser gesagt, die von Severus- wurde langsam wirklich zu eng!

Wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand über seinen Oberkörper, umkreiste kurz seine Brustwarze und wanderte dann tiefer. Schnell war der Reißverschluss offen, die Hose wurde bis zu den Knien herunter geschoben und die Unterhose folgte gleich. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen griff Remus nach seinem Glied und fuhr auf und ab. Seine Gedanken waren dabei allein bei Severus- bei einem nackten Severus, der sich vor seinen Augen selbst befriedigte.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam schließlich Remus mit einem lauten Schrei und verteilte sein Erbe auf dem Bett.

Hektisch Luftholend und total fertig lag er da und genoss die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus.

Als er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, reinigte er sich und das Bett schnell mit einem Zauber.

Sehr befriedigt und auch müde blieb er dann einfach so liegen.

Doch nach einer Weile wurde ihm wieder langweilig.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Eigentlich konnte er sich ja auch nützlich machen! Denn sie brauchten ja immer noch eine Idee, wie Harry plötzlich wieder zu Leben erwachen konnte.

Während er also die Decke weiterhin anstarrte, dachte er angestrengt nach.

Sie brauchten dringend eine Idee.

Irgendetwas...

Wo hätte Harry denn die ganze Zeit sein können? Und wie konnte er dann plötzlich wieder auftauchen?

Vielleicht ein Unfall?

Aber wo? Die Lehrer hatten laut Severus ja fast die ganze Schule abgesucht. Außer... Einen Ort hatten sie nicht abgesucht. Das war ihre Chance! Und möglicherweise konnten sie damit sogar Dumbledore schaden!

Schnell beschwor der Werwolf ein Pergament und eine Feder und machte sich Stichpunkte.

Während Harry und Regulus im Raum nebenan ihre gemeinsame Zeit genossen und schon einmal planten, wie sie denn an neue Mitglieder für „The eye" kamen, machte sich Remus den ganzen Tag über Notizen und reifte seinen Plan soweit aus, dass sie ihn rein theoretisch schon am nächsten Tag ausführen könnten.

Eigentlich hätte er überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn sie es wirklich schon bald machen würden. Denn nicht nur Severus meckerte das ein oder andere mal über die Überfüllung seiner Räume. Aber sie wollten Harry halt auch nicht einfach herausschmeißen, vor allem, weil der Werwolf ja eigentlich so froh war, endlich seinen Kleinen wieder zu sehen.

Als Severus schließlich nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in seine Räume zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn schon Harry auf dem Bett sitzend.

Regulus war nirgends zu sehen.

„Professor, könnte ich kurz mit ihnen reden?" fragte der Gryffindor schüchtern und fand seine Zehen auf einmal sehr interessant.

Innerlich seufzte Severus auf. Eigentlich wollte er einfach nur noch zu seinem Freund gehen und ihn in Grund und Boden küssen. Aber anscheinend sollte das so schnell nichts werden.

Nickend setzte er sich neben Harry auf das Bett und musterte diesen dann fragend.

Tief Luftholend begann der Gryffindor dann schließlich:

„Ich.. also... es tut mir Leid wegen gestern! Ich habe total über reagiert. Sie haben wahrscheinlich schon genug deswegen durchgemacht und ich weiß, wie es ist, sehr starke Schuldgefühle zu haben. Ich habe nicht das Recht dazu, sie jetzt auch noch deswegen zu beschuldigen. Außerdem kann man die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern. Also.. öhm... können sie mir verzeihen? Ich mein.. also.. vielleicht können wir ja noch einmal von vorne Anfangen. Und irgendwie haben sie.. mhm... in den letzten Tagen schon eine große Rolle in meinem Leben eingenommen... Als.. ach man!"

Anfangs war Harry total unsicher gewesen, doch das hatte sich bald gelegt. Er hatte einfach das gesagt, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, doch er meinte alles ernst. Nur gegen Ende hin wurde er wieder unsicher und wusste einfach nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte. Aber ein Blick in die dunklen Augen seines Professors ließen ihn erkennen, dass dieser verstanden hatte, was er sagen wollte.

„Harry, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen! Ich hätte an deiner Stelle wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert. Und ich weiß, was du meinst. Auch du spielst in meinem Leben irgendwie eine gewisse Rolle, auch wenn ich nicht ganz weiß, was für eine. Ich finde, wir brauchen keinen Neuanfang. Denn schon als ich dich im Raum der Wünsche fand, haben wir noch einmal von vorne angefangen."

Der Gryffindor nickte. Ja, da hatte der Tränkemeister recht. Grinsend wuschelte dieser ihm durch die Haare und ging dann zu Remus ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

„_Lucius, was hast du mir zu berichten?" fragte eine bösartige Stimme. _

_Eine Gestallt, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze und einer silbernen Maske trat aus dem Halbkreis voller Todesser hervor und kniete sich demütig vor den Steinernen Thron._

_Auf diesem Thron saß Lord Voldemort und blitze die Todesser mit seinen roten Augen tödlich an._

_Ungefähr zwei Dutzend maskierte Todesser standen vor ihm in dem düsteren Kellergewölbe, die Köpfe gesenkt und sich quasi so klein wie möglich machend. Sie hatten großen Respekt vor ihm. Wobei da sicherlich auch einiges an Angst dabei steckte._

„_Mein Lord. Bisher hat die Öffentlichkeit noch nichts von unserem Ausbruch mitbekommen. Der Tagesprophet gehört völlig uns. Ich habe einige Mitarbeiter erfolgreich von unseren Zielen überzeugen können. Laut meinen Kenntnissen, hat auch das Ministerium davon noch nichts mitbekommen. Die vertauschten Körper waren wirklich eine geniale Idee von ihnen, Lord." säuselte Lucius Malfoy und küsste abschließend den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang. _

_Dieser nickte, und meinte „Gut gemacht, Lucius. Hier deine Belohnung: Crucio!"_

_Das sonst so stolze Malfoy-Oberhaupt krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden, die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen, um nicht zu schreien. Nach ca. 2 Minuten hob der dunkle Lord den Zauber auf und Lucius Malfoy rappelte sich mühsam auf und stellte sich zu seinen Freunden und Kollegen._

_Voldemort zeigte mit seinem Finger auf eine weitere schwarze Gestalt._

_Diese trat nach vorne, kniete sich hin, küsste die Robe und schaute dann fragend zu seinem Meister auf._

„_Was hast du mir von deinem Sohn zu berichten?"_

_Schnell holte der Todesser Luft._

„_Mein Sohn berichtete mir, dass Potter bereits seit einigen Wochen spurlos verschwunden sein soll. Er konnte mir aber vorher noch nicht davon berichten, da die Eulen abgefangen wurden und die Briefe gelesen wurden. Sie hatten gehofft, so einen Hinweis auf Potters Verschwinden zu finden."_

_Kurze Stille. Dann:_

„_Höchst interessant. Richte deinem Sohn aus, dass er so weiter machen soll. Wir brauchen ihn als Spion unter Potters Freunden. In den Winterferien wird er dann das Mahl erhalten." zischelte Lord Voldemort._

_Der Todesser verbeugte sich noch einmal und trat dann wieder in den Halbkreis zurück._

„_Warum hat mir Severus Snape nichts davon erzählt?" fragte der dunkle Lord dann zornig in den Raum herein. Seine Stimme hallte grauenerregend von den Wänden wieder._

„_Dann wollen wir ihn doch mal persönlich fragen!" _

_Sofort kam Wurmschwanz auf ihn zugeeilt und hielt ihm wortlos seinen Arm hin. Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn tief in das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm._

* * *

Mit einem lauten Schrei schreckte Harry auf und saß sofort senkrecht im Bett.

Schnell ein- und ausatmend saß er da, seine Haare klebten vor lauter Schweiß an seiner Stirn und Regulus neben ihm sah ihn besorgt an.

„Schatz, was ist?" fragte er.

Der Gryffindor antwortete nicht. Er musste erst einmal verdauen, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Doch seine schmerzende Narbe half ihm dabei nicht gerade sehr viel.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu Snapes Schlafzimmer aufgerissen und dieser hastete mit einer schwarzen Robe unter dem Arm zum Ausgang.

Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang Harry auf und stürzte sich auf seinen Lehrer.

Mit einem wilden Schrei stürzten die beiden auf den Boden, wobei der Gryffindor ziemlich weich landete.

„Harry!" hörte er da schon Regulus, und unter ihm konnte man deutlich ein „Potter!" hören.

Aber er reagierte nicht darauf, sondern begann schnell zu sprechen: „Professor, sie dürfen nicht gehen. Voldemort weiß, dass ich verschwunden bin und will sie fragen, wieso sie ihm davon nichts erzählt haben. Er ist sehr sauer und wütend. Jetzt da hin zu gehen, würde ihr sicherer Tod bedeuten!"

Sein Freund schaute ihn schockiert an und auch Snape hörte kurz auf zu versuchen, Harry von sich herunter zu schubsen.

„Hast du deine Okklumentikschilde nicht oben?" fragte dann der Lehrer.

Verlegen schaute der Gryffindor weg. „Hab sie heute vergessen" nuschelte er undeutlich.

„Aber Harry. Ich muss gehen. Wenn ich nicht komme, wird er mich solange suchen lassen, bis er mich getötet hat! Und jetzt geh runter von mir"

Widerwillig stand Harry auf, doch er begann sofort zu diskutieren: „Wir sind hier in Hogwarts! Hier sind sie sicher. Aber Sie dürfen auf gar keinen Fall zu dem Treffen gehen! Lebendig werden sie dieses Treffen nicht wieder verlassen!"

„Severus, bleib bitte hier!" mischte sich nun auch Remus ein, der nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet im Türrahmen stand. „Bitte verlass mich nicht schon wieder!"

Regulus schaute dem Spektakel nur schweigend zu.

„Ich.. ich habe keine andere Wahl!" flüsterte der Professor. Mit vor schmerverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er sich seinen rechten Unterarm.

„Wenn ich nicht gehe, wird das Mal ewig weiter brennen. Bis es mich irgendwann zur Besinnungslosigkeit foltert und ich neben den Longbottoms ein Bett bekomme."

„Aber.. aber.. was willst du IHM denn erzählen?" fragte Remus. Man merkte ihm deutlich an, dass er seinen Freund nicht gehen lassen wollte.

„Remi.. ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen!"

Neugierig ging Harry auf seinen Lehrer zu und betrachtete, nicht auf den Protest achtend, das dunkle Mal.

Um dieses Tattoo herum war die Haut stark gerötet.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?" fragte der Professor.

Doch der Gryffindor achtete nicht auf ihn. Er schloss seine Augen und und legte seine rechte Hand auf das dunkle Mal.

Sofort spürte er die dunkle Magie dahinter und die Verbindung zu Voldemort. Er konnte vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie ein dicker, grüner Strahl von dem Mahl bis zu Voldemort führte.

Eigentlich müsste er diesen Strahl beziehungsweise diese Verbindung einfach kappen.

Doch irgendwie wusste er, dass das nicht so einfach sein würde.

Plötzlich schwirrten fremde Gedanken wieder durch seinen Kopf- wie damals im Raum der Wünsche. Diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen schwirrten zuerst viel zu schnell durch seine Kopf um sie irgendwie erfassen zu können.

Doch dann sammelten sie sich und gaben zusammen die Lösung auf sein Problem.

Er konzentrierte sich ganz stark auf diese Verbindung und öffnete dann die Augen. Und er konnte die grün pulsierende Verbindung immer noch sehen. Er legte nun auch seine linke Hand auf diesen Strahl und murmelte dann einige Minuten lang in einer anderen, fremden Sprache. Mit jedem Wort wurde die Aura um ihn herum mächtiger, der Strahl unter seinen Händen wurde dünner und rissiger und der Tränkemeister begann sich vor Schmerz zu winden.

Remus wollte schnell auf seine Liebsten zu gehen, doch Regulus hielt ihn davon ab.

„Warte, Lupin. Sieh dir das Mal an. Es verblasst!" Und tatsächlich. Die schwarze Farbe verblasste langsam aber sicher, dafür begann die Haut sich aber stark zu röten.

Die Verbindung zu Voldemort wurde immer dünner und mit einer letzten Druckwelle riss sie endlich ganz.

Sowohl Harry als auch Severus fielen erschöpft zu Boden.

Sofort liefen ihre Liebsten zu ihnen und fielen ihnen um den Hals. Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander und diskutierten das erlebte.

In dieser Nacht schlief keiner der vier mehr ein.

* * *

Verschlafen blinzelte Harry. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt, doch er wusste nicht was.

Er schaute neben sich zu Regulus. Doch dieser schlief noch friedlich. Sein Freund hatte ihn also nicht aufgeweckt. Er schaute auf seine andere Seite. Auch Remus und Snape schliefen noch ruhig.

Nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht hatten sie einfach beschlossen, dass Bett im Wohnzimmer zu vergrößern und alle in dem Bett zu schlafen.

Plötzlich klopfte es.

Vielleicht hatte das ihn aufgeweckt.

Vorsichtig schälte Harry sich aus Regulus' Umarmung und krabbelte so leise es ging aus dem Bett. Hastig tapste er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Vor dem Porträt standen Blaise und Draco und grinsten ihn nun an.

Der Gryffindor öffnete die Tür nun ganz und signalisierte den beiden leise zu sein. Leise schlichen sie in die Küche und setzten sich. Nach umfangreicher Begrüßung wurde er ausgefragt, warum alle im Wohnzimmer schliefen. So erzählte der Gryffindor die Geschehnisse der Nacht und die Slytherins erzählten im Gegenzug von ihrem Tag.

Es war ihnen gar nicht so schwer gefallen, so zu tun, als wären sie immer noch so traurig. Allein die Erinnerung an die Zeit, in der Harry verschwunden war, trieb zumindest Blaise die Tränen in die Augen.

Schon bald wurde die Küchentür geöffnet und ein verschlafener Regulus trottete herein, küsste den Gryffindor kurz und besorgte sich dann erst einmal ein Kaffee.

Verwundert hatten die Slytherins das mit angesehen und fragten den Potter schließlich aus.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gestand er, dass er mit Regulus zusammen war.

Doch schon bald wurden die Themen ernster:

„Wir haben ein paar Mitglieder für „The eye" gefunden!" begann Blaise.

„Echt? Cool! Wer denn?"

„Milicent Bullstrode, die Zabinis, Dean und Ginny!" erzählte Draco.

„Was? Dean? Und Ginny?"

„Jepp. Die beiden waren auch sehr traurig über dein Verschwinden und waren aber auch ziemlich wütend auf Dumbledore. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, wie der Direktor einfach nur da sitzen konnte und Däumchen drehen, anstatt länger und gründlicher nach dir zu suchen. Wir erzählten ihnen also alles von deiner Idee, und dass du es gewollt hättest, dass diese Organisation weiter lebt!"

„Und das haben sie euch einfach so geglaubt?"

„Nun ja.. Anfangs nicht, aber wir können seehr überzeugend sein!"

In dem Moment kamen auch Remus und Severus in die Küche. Sie saßen eine Weile zusammen, lachten, diskutierten, machten Scherze und überlegten, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Schließlich kam die entscheidende Frage von Blaise: „Harry, wie willst du es eigentlich schaffen, einfach so wieder auf zu tauchen?"

Ratlos sahen sich alle an, bis auf Remus und Severus.

Diese beiden nickten sich gegenseitig zu und begannen dann zu erklären:

„Wir haben da eine Idee..."

Drei Stunden später rannte Blaise mit geröteten Wangen durch Hogwarts bis zum Büro des Direktors.

Er versuchte verzweifelt den Gargoyl zum bewegen zu bekommen, doch blöder weise klappte das nicht so ganz.

Er wollte schon enttäuscht umdrehend, als sich der Eingang zum Büro doch öffnete und somit konnte er direkt hoch rennen, die Tür aufreißen und laut schreien: „Professor, Professor, ich glaube, ich habe Harry gefunden!"

* * *

tbc

Bis bald


	24. Rückkehr ins Leben

**Titel: The Eye**

**Länge: 5600 Wörter**

**Pairing: P16-Slash**

**Beta: Mogeta5 °knuddlz°**

**Widmung: -**

* * *

Schockiert sah Dumbledore von den Briefen in seiner Hand auf.

Zabini sollte Potter gefunden haben? So ein Mist. Er hatte doch gerade einen Plan gehabt, wie er auch ohne den Bengel Voldemort vernichte konnte und sich die Macht an den Nagel reißen konnte. Aber vielleicht konnte er aus dem ganzen auch einen Nutzen ziehen.

Erst einmal musste er aber den Schüler beruhigen und dann mal nachsehen. Oh, wie er den Job als Direktor hasse! Überall diese nervigen Kinder!

Mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln sagte er: „Mr Zabini. Setzten sie sich, nehmen sie sich ein Brausedrop und beruhigen sie sich. Und dann erzählen sie mir bitte langsam, was denn passiert ist."

Der Schüler kam dem sofort nach und ließ sich erst einmal in den bequemen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen, doch auf ein Bonbon verzichtete er. Tief Luft holend, begann Zabini dann schließlich mit seiner Erzählung.

„WarindenKerkern,habHarrygefunden,kommensiieschnellersiehtnichtgutaus!" blabberte Blaise drauf los. Aber er redete so schnell, dass Der Direktor ihn nicht verstand.

„Ganz langsam, Mr Zabini."

„Also. Ich war auf dem Weg zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich mir plötzlich so beobachtet vor kam. Ich öffnete das Porträt, ließ es aber ein Spalt offen und schaute dann durch den Spalt, aber ich konnte nur einen schwarzen Umhang sehen. Ich folgte der Gestalt unauffällig bis tief in die Kerker. Aber dann war sie plötzlich verschwunden. Ich schaute mich dort unten unauffällig um und in einem der alten Folterkammern hing Harry an der Wand! Bitte kommen sie schnell mit!"

In den alten Folterkammern? Die hatte er doch extra Versiegeln lassen! Eigentlich kam man da nur noch mit einem Passwort rein. Aber gut... die Todesser mochten zwar vieles sein, aber nicht dumm!

Und dass es sich um einen Todesser handelte, der da durch die Gänge geschlichen war, war für den Direktor eindeutig.

Doch warum hatten die Bilder ihm nichts davon erzählt? Hatten sie es etwa nicht gesehen? Oder erzählten sie ihm nicht mehr alles? Hingen dort unten überhaupt Bilder?

Aber darum musste er sich später kommen. Wichtiger war in dem Moment erst einmal Blaise Zabini und der eigentlich verschwundene Harry Potter.

Schnell stand Dumbledore auf und folgte dann dem Schüler in Richtung Kerker.

Immer tiefer und tiefer drangen sie in das Untergeschoss des Schlosses vor. Die Gänge wurden dunkler und dreckiger, es wurde kälter und immer mehr Tiere liefen ihnen über den Weg: Spinnen, Ratten, Mäuse und anderes, ekliges Getier. Staub bedeckte den Boden, doch in der Mitte des Ganges waren so viele Fußspuren, so dass dort so gut wie gar kein Staub mehr lag.

In diesen Teil des Kerkers verirrte sich eigentlich keiner so schnell. Es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt, dass jeder Schüler, ja sogar jeder Lehrer, einen großen Bogen um diesen Teil machten.

In den Kerkern soll schreckliches passiert sein. Es gingen verschiedene Gerüchte herum. Eins besagte zum Beispiel, dass Salazar Slytherin seinen ehemaligen Freund Godric Gryffindor in den Folterkammern grausam gefoltert haben sollte und den Gryffindor dann dort langsam verbluten lassen wollte.

Ein weiteres besagte, dass dort unten ein Schüler zu Tode gefoltert wurde, weil der Schüler seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte. Der Geist des Kindes spuckte anscheinend immer noch dort unten herum.

Und auch Filchs berühmtes Gemecker trug nicht gerade zu einem guten Eindruck der Kerker bei, denn er meinte ja immer, dass er die alten Zeiten vermisse, als die Schüler noch an den Daumen aufgehängt wurden.

Doch am meisten schreckte sowohl die Schüler als auch die Lehrer die Düstere Atmosphäre ab. Es rann einem ein Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinunter, der Herzschlag beschleunigte sich...Panik machte sich in einem breit.

Doch weder Blaise noch Dumbledore ließen sich in dem Moment davon beeindrucken. Für die beiden gab es nur ein Ziel: So schnell wie möglich zu Harry kommen! Zwar wollten sie dies aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, aber das war in dem Moment egal.

Zielsicher führte der Slytherin den Direktor durch die Kerker, bis sie zu einer Tür kamen. Sie war aus Stahl und hatte eine kleine Tastatur in der Mitte. Dort müsste man normalerweise das Passwort eingeben und zusammen mit einem Tropfen Blut würde sich die Tür öffnen.

Das Blut war dazu da, um zu überprüfen, ob auch wirklich der Direktor der Schule durch diesen Durchgang gehen wollte. Denn nur der Direktor würde durchgelassen werden. Und das war auch gut so.

Denn eigentlich hatte sich Dumbledore überlegt, die Folterkammern wieder als eben solche zu benutzen. Er hatte jedoch auch am Anfang seiner Karriere als Direktor vom Ministerum befohlen bekommen, diese Räumen den Schülern unzugänglich zu machen.

Doch eben diese Tür war ein Spalt breit geöffnet und zwischen dem Türrahmen lag ein Stein, sodass die Tür nicht wieder zu ging.

Aber wie wurde sie geöffnet? Mit dem Passwort sicherlich nicht. Denn das wusste nur der Anführer der weißen Seite.

Schnell überholte er den Slytherin, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schaute sie sich genauer an. Dumbledore konnte immer noch die starken Schutzzauber spüren, die auf dem Stahl lagen. Aber wie war konnte sie dann geöffnet werden?

Nun, darüber musste er sich später Gedanken machen, denn Blaise Zabini bat ihn, schnell weiter zu gehen. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Sie kamen an einigen Gittern vorbei, die den „Flur" von den Zellen abtrennten. Erst am Ende des Ganges wurden aus den Zellen Folterkammern.

In diesen Kammern hingen an den Wänden Ketten, verschiedene Folterinstrumente und eine Streckbank stand mitten im Raum. Jede Folterkammer war so eingerichtet, denn aus unerklärlichen Gründen konnte kein Zauber diese Sachen verschwinden lassen.

Endlich in der letzten Folterkammer wurden sie fündig. Schnell schritt Dumbledore auf den Helden der Zaubererwelt zu, der allen vieren von sich gestreckt an der Wand hing. Harry war anscheinend bewusstlos oder schlief, denn der Kopf hing schlaff herunter.

Sein Körper war übersät mit Schnittwunden und blauen Flecken. Die schwarze Schuluniform hing nur noch in Fetzen an seinem zerschundenen Körper und bedeckte gerade einmal das nötigste.

Der Boden unter ihm und die Wand waren total blutverschmiert und auch einige der Folterinstrumente, die an der gegenüberliegenden Steinmauer hingen, wiesen Blutflecken auf.

Hastig löste der Direktor die Eisenkette von Harry und fing ihn dann sanft auf. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen kam von dem Gryffindor, der schlaff in seinen Armen hing, aber glücklicherweise noch lebte.

„Professor? Soll ich Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen, damit sie hier unten nach Spuren oder Todesser suchen können?" fragte da Blaise Zabini.

Der Direktor nickte nur, zauberte eine Liege herbei, legte Harry darauf und schickte die Liege und Zabini in den Krankenflügel.

Allein in der Folterkammer sah er sich noch einmal genauer um. Auf dem Boden waren wieder viele Fußspuren zu sehen, jedoch waren es mehr als vorher im Gang. Ansonsten war eigentlich alles so, wie in den anderen Räumen auch. Vorsichtig beugte er sich auf den Boden, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab die kleine Blutlache von Harry an und murmelte undeutlich einen Zauberspruch. Sofort hatte er eine kleine Phiole mit Harrys Blut in der Hand.

Anschließend sah er sich die Fußspuren genauer an. Es gab verschiedene Größen an Spuren. Also war es nicht nur ein Todesser.

Doch wie kamen sie in das Gebäude? Und wieso war die Tür offen?

Er war sich hundert prozentig sicher, dass er die Tür das letzte mal geschlossen hatte.

Während der Direktor fieberhaft überlegte, lief er unruhig im Kreis.

Er konnte jetzt schlecht einfach diese Räume verlassen, die Tür wieder schließen und hoffen, dass kein Todesser sie erneut öffnen würde.

Er brauchte eine Lösung – und zwar schnell!

Eine Runde nach der anderen drehte Dumbledore in dem kleinen Raum. Doch er kaum einfach auf keine Idee. Irgendwie musste sie doch in das Schloss eingedrungen sein.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach das Ministerium zur Hilfe bitten. Das tat Dumbledore zwar nicht gerne, aber so konnte er vielleicht sogar noch etwas positives daraus ziehen. Denn so würde ihm Fudge ja wieder trauen... oder so in der Art.

Energisch drehte er sich um und wollte gerade die Folterkammer verlassen, als er es bemerkte.

Die Zellentür.

Man konnte sie nur von einer Seite öffnen, und zwar von innen. Außer... außer man war der Direktor!

Wieso war er da nicht schon vorher drauf gekommen?

Zielstrebig ging Dumbledore zu der Stahltür, zwischen der immer noch der Stein lag.

Und tatsächlich. Von innen ließ sich diese Tür ohne Blut und ohne Passwort öffnen.

Nun stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wie die Todesser die Folterkammern betreten konnten.

Schnell ging Blaise mit Harry auf den Liege durch die Gänge. Sie waren so gut wie ausgestorben, nur vereinzelt traf er Schüler, die erstaunt stehen blieben und danach sofort weg rannten, um die Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten. Immerhin waren die meisten Schüler trotz Harrys verschwinden an diesem Samstag in Hogsmeade.

Zielstrebig schritt Zabini in Richtung Krankenflügel. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um den Potter! Der lag immer noch blutend und bewusstlos auf der Liege. Eigentlich hatten sie ja ausgemacht, dass Harry sich nicht selbst verletzten musste. Es wäre auch so gegangen. Warum hatte der Held seine Meinung geändert, beziehungsweise es einfach gemacht, ohne, dass es eigentlich geplant war? Regulus würde ihm sicherlich den Kopf abreisen. Der Black hatte es ja schon gefährlich gefunden, Harry da so allein hängen zu lassen. Da konnte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt schon einmal auf ein großes Donnerwetter einstellen.

„Ach Harry, was machst du nur für Sachen!" flüsterte er.

Wie hatte es der Potter geschafft, sich selbst solche Wunden zu zu fügen? Klar, sie waren nicht sonderlich tief, aber trotzdem... Eigentlich war er ja fest gekettet gewesen. Und sein Zauberstab... Den hatten sie vergessen!

Wahrscheinlich war er noch in der Tasche von Harrys Schuluniform. Denn diese war keinesfalls kaputt. Nein. Das war nur eine Illusion. Zum Glück hatte bisher fast alles nach ihrem Plan funktioniert. Denn wenn Dumbledore den Potter persönlich in den Krankenflügel hätte bringen wollen, hätten sie ein Problem gehabt.

Hastig beschleunigte Blaise seine Schritte, bis er direkt neben der Liege lief. Vorsichtig griff er in die Illusion herein und schnappte sich Harrys Zauberstab und ließ ihn schließlich in seiner eigenen Tasche verschwinden. Welcher Todesser hätte denn dem Helden der Zaubererwelt den Zauberstab in der Tasche gelassen?

So dumm konnten selbst Voldies Stiefellecker nicht sein!

Endlich waren sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen.

Schwungvoll öffnete Blaise die Tür und sofort kam Madame Pomphrey angewuselt.

Als sie ihren neusten Patienten sah schrie sie erschrocken auf, schnappte sich Harry und schmiss Blaise hochkant heraus.

* * *

_Der-Junge-der-lebt wurde entführt!_

_Wie uns heute Mittag mitgeteilt wurde, wurde Harry Potter vor ungefähr vier Wochen entführt! Er war von einem Tag auf den anderen spurlos verschwunden. Jeder rechnete schon mit dem Tod unseres Heldens. _

_Doch wie uns ein Schüler aus Hogwarts vor einer Stunde mitteilte, lebt er noch. Schwer verletzt wurde er in einer der alten Folterkammern in den Kerkern Hogwarts gefunden. Laut unserer Quelle wurde der arme Junge von Todessern entführt und mehrfach gefoltert. _

_Todesser hatten ihn aus den Gängen in Hogwarts entführt._

_Da stellen sich uns mehrere Fragen:_

_Wie konnten die Todesser in Hogwarts eindringen?_

_Wo war Dumbledore, der normalerweise immer alles weiß, was im Schloss passiert?_

_Warum erfahren wir, der Tagesprophet und die gesamte Zaubererwelt, erst jetzt von Harrys Entführung?_

_Und was macht der Direktor jetzt? _

_Er, der Anführer der weißen Seite, einer der mächtigsten Magier unser Zeit, kann nicht einmal unseren Helden beschützen._

_Sind unsere Kinder dann unter seiner Obhut noch sicher?_

_Ich persönlich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Denn das ist ja bekanntlich nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art in dem alten Schloss._

_Mehr zu Harry Potter auf Seite 7._

_Dumbledore – Sein Leben, seine Familie, seine Liebe, sein Kampf. Alles auf den Seiten 8-12_

_Interview mit einem anonymen Schüler auf Seite 13._

Die Stirn runzelnd legte Hermine die Zeitung zur Seite. Gerade eben war diese Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten gekommen. Nun saßen alle Schüler tratschend und diskutierend an ihren Haustischen und vergaßen dabei sogar fast das Essen.

Hermine hatte auch schon das Gerücht gehört, dass Blaise Zabini mit ihrem schwer verletzten Freund durch die Gänge gelaufen war. Natürlich waren Ron und sie sofort zum Krankenflügel geeilt, doch die Türen waren fest versiegelt gewesen. Und auch nach einigem Klopfen und Rufen änderte sich der zustand der Tür nicht. Enttäuscht waren sie wieder abgezogen.

Aber dieser Bericht bestätigte ihre Vermutungen zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass sowohl Dumbledore als auch Zabini nicht am Abendessen teilnahmen.

„Mine!" rief Ron freudig und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Er lebt wirklich noch!"

Es war, als würde dieser eine Satz alle Dämme in ihr brechen. Laut schluchzte sie auf, warf sich Ron in die Arme und weinte an seiner Schulter.

Erst jetzt realisierte Hermine, dass es wahr war. Harry lebte! Sie war nicht Schuld an seinem Tod! Und sie hatte ihren besten Freund fast wieder!

Sturzbäche an Tränen verließen ihr Auge, tropften auf Rons Schuluniform und bildeten dort einen nassen Fleck.

Sämtliche Schüler hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht, beobachteten dieses Ereignis.

Doch all das war Hermine egal!

Harry lebte! Auch wenn er verletzt war, er atmete noch... sein Herz schlug noch... er lebte!

Auch Ron war sich der Blicke der anderen bewusst, aber auch ihm war das egal.

Sein bester Freund lebte! Er war wieder da.. konnte vielleicht sogar bald wieder mit ihnen reden.. scherze machen... Hausaufgaben abschreiben... bis spät in die Nacht mit ihm ablästern... Mit ihm Schach spielen... Fliegen!

In dem Moment verdrängte der Rothaarige einfach mal, dass sie das alles schon länger nicht mehr gemeinsam gemacht hatten, denn Harry hatte sich ja in seinen Büchern vergraben.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei weitere Arme um die beiden. Kurz hob Ron seinen Kopf und blickte direkt in Ginnys Gesicht. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herunter, doch das breite grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zeugte deutlich ihre Freude. Ohne zu zögern schlang der Rothaarige einen Arm um seine Schwester, zog sie noch näher an sie heran und bekam gleich noch einen zweiten nassen Fleck, dieses Mal auf seiner anderen Schulter. Doch wen störte es schon? Genau! Niemanden!

Rons Augen begannen zu brennen... und ein dicker Klos machte sich in seinem Hals breit. Die zwei Mädels in seinen Armen machten ihn wohl Sentimental! Und das gerade in der großen Halle, wo jeder zuschauen konnte.

Scheiß drauf! dachte Harrys Freund und vergrub seinen Kopf an der Schulter von Ginny. Auch ihm rollte nun erst eine einsame Träne die Wange herunter, über seine Nase, seine Lippen und tropfte schließlich auf Ginnys Schuluniform. Doch diese eine Träne blieb nicht lange alleine. Schon bald gesellten sich noch viele andere dazu.

Ein weiteres paar Arme und ein Körper gesellte sich zu ihnen – Dean. Fest und tröstend umarmte er Ginny von hinten, versteckte seinen Kopf am Rücken der Rothaarigen und versteckte somit auch seine, leicht geröteten Augen.

Gleich darauf kamen gleich drei Mitschüler zu ihnen: Seamus, Neville und Lavender. Arme umschlangen sich, Körper drückten sich an die anderen, das ein oder andere Schluchzen war zu hören – ansonsten war es ruhig in der großen Halle.

Aus einer einfachen Umarmung zwischen zwei Freunden – die vielleicht auch etwas mehr sein könnten – wurde Gruppenkuscheln. Die ganzen Gryffindors aus dem sechsten Jahrgang hatten sich mittlerweile dazu gesellt.

Sie alle hatten ihren Helden vermisst. Nicht als Held. Sondern als Mitschüler, als Vorbild, als Helfer und als Freund.

Doch nicht nur die Gryffindors hatten Harry vermisst und hatten stark an dessen Verschwinden gelitten.

Nein. Auch die Ravenclaws und die Huffelpuffs. Vielleicht ja sogar auch die Slytherins, doch keiner von ihnen würde das zugeben.

Aber jeden in der großen Halle berührte dieses Schauspiel, dieser Zusammenhalt... dieses gemeinsame Freuen.

Und so ließ es sich Luna nicht nehmen wild hüpfend sich zu der Gruppenumarmung dazu zu gesellen. Wesentlich gesitteter stand Cho Chang auf, stolzierte zu der Gruppe und ließ sich schließlich einfach dazu fallen. Die restlichen Leute der ehemaligen DA standen langsam und zögernd auf, doch auf sie landeten bei dem Berg aus Körpern.

Die Lehrer hatten dieses Schauspiel nur verwirrt verfolgt. Klar, sie waren auch froh über Harrys Auftauchen, aber das? Das hatten sie wirklich nicht erwartet. Fast ganz Hogwarts lag sich hier in den Armen, und das wegen einem einzigen Schüler – Harry Potter.

Severus Snape beobachtete das alles äußerlich mit einem herablassenden Blick. Doch innerlich schmunzelte er. Harry machte sich Sorgen um mögliche Verbündete? Und dass ihn keiner unterstützen würde? Ha, da hatte sich der Potter aber getäuscht. So wie es aussah, stand fast ganz Hogwarts hinter ihm! Das musste er später unbedingt seinem persönlichen Wolf erzählen.

Snape drehte leicht seinen Kopf und betrachtete die restlichen Lehrer am Tisch. Sie waren alle da, denn der Direktor hatte darauf bestanden, da er erst einmal alleine mit Harry reden wollte.

Neben dem Tränkemeister saß Minerva McGonogall. Leicht sehnsüchtig schaute sie zu der Gruppenumarmung herunter, wie als würde sie am liebsten Aufstehen und zu ihren Schülern gehen und mitmachen. Hagrid schaute nicht nur so zu den Gryffindors, nein, er stand sogar auf, ließ sich auf den Boden bei den Schülern plumpsen und umarmte einige davon.

Kopfschüttelnd wollte sich Snape den anderen Lehrern zuwenden, als plötzlich die Türen aufgeschlagen wurden und ein grinsender Blaise da stand. Zuerst grinste er noch, doch dann wirkte er empört.

Alle Schüler hatten bei seinem lautstarken Auftauchen die Köpfe zu ihm gedreht, auch der Haufen Schüler am Gryffindortisch.

„Was? Gruppenkuscheln ohne mich? Wie könnt ihr es wagen?" rief er laut, schlenderte elegant zum Gryffindortisch, schlängelte sich durch die vielen Körper bis zum Zentrum und umarmte schließlich den erst besten vor sich – Seamus.

Gespannt hatten ihm die Schüler zugeschaut, denn Blaise galt als ziemlich unberechenbar.

Die Slytherins schauten dem Spektakel ausdruckslos zu. Aber nur äußerlich. Der ein oder andere brodelte innerlich vor lauter Wut auf Zabini. Wie konnte er es wagen? Zabini war ein Slytherin! Slytherins hielten nicht zu Gryffindors und machten erst recht keine Gruppenumarmung in der großen Halle!

Doch Draco nahm das alles ziemlich gelassen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wäre er am liebsten auch aufgestanden. Doch er musste an seine Maske.. seinen Stand... und an die ganzen Spione des Lords denken.

Ein falscher Schritt, ein falsches Wort... und das war's! Entweder sein Vater oder seine Mutter oder er selbst hätten dafür zu büßen – wahrscheinlich mit dem Leben!

So konnte er dem allen also nur von einiger Entfernung zu schauen.

* * *

Traurig starrte Harry an die weiße Decke.

Weiß. Wieso eigentlich weiß? Und nicht schwarz? Oder blau? Lila? Pink? Rot? Gelb? Orange?

Alles war besser als dieses... Weiß!

Leicht seufzte Harry.

Toll. Nun dachte er schon über die Farbe der Wände und der Decke im Krankenflügel nach. Ihm musste schon ziemlich langweilig sein!

Nun ja. Langweilig war hier der falsche Ausdruck. Er fühlte sich einsam und wollte sich eigentlich nur ablenken.

Einen halben Tag war er erst von seinem Freund Regulus getrennt, doch schon vermisste er ihn so sehr. Harry wollte wieder dieses regelmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens unter ihm hören...er wollte wieder das sanfte und regelmäßige heben und senken der Brust unter sich spüren... Die sanften Hände, die ihn liebevoll streichelten... die zärtlichen Küsse... All das vermisste er fürchterlich.

Der Gryffindor wollte einfach nur zu seinem Freund! Wieso hatte er dem Plan zugestimmt? Sie hatten sich doch gerade erst gefunden, und dann gleich eine Art Fernbeziehung? Er wusste nicht, ob das ihre junge Liebe aushalten konnte. Doch er hoffte es wirklich!

Glücklicherweise gab es da ja den Kamin bei Severus und sie konnten sich ja immer noch über seinen Seelenzettel schreiben.

Denn der Tränkemeister hatte ihm noch gebeichtet, dass er den Zettel kopiert und die beiden miteinander verbunden hatte.

Selbstverständlich hatte Harry beide Zettel wiederbekommen. Das Original hatte er behalten, das andere hatte Regulus bekommen. Nun konnten sie dadurch einander schreiben.

Mittlerweile war es früh am Morgen. Der Held der Zaubererwelt konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Zu sehr fehlte ihm Regulus.

Um wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun, da ihm ja langweilig war, ging er im Kopf noch einmal das Gespräch am Abend mit dem Direktor durch.

„_Harry, mein Lieber. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Dumbledore mit seinem großväterlichen Grinsen._

_Dem Gryffindor kam bei diesem Lächeln das große Kotzen, doch er lächelte tapfer und meinte: „Besser, Sir. Danke der Nachfrage!"_

„_Nun, willst du mir etwas von deiner Zeit in Gefangennahme erzählen? Du musst natürlich nicht, ich werde dir alle zeit der Welt lassen, die du brauchst. Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass da einige nicht gerade sehr erfreuliche Sachen passiert sind." Der Direktor hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und tätschelte nun die Hand von Harry, während er ihm in die Augen sah. Sofort verschloss der Gryffindor seinen Geist, schluckte einmal laut, richtete seinen Blick auf die weiße Bettdecke und begann dann stockend zu erzählen: „Ich.. ich wollte ein bisschen nachdenken und bin durch die Gänge gelaufen. Dabei.. kam ich mir so beobachtet vor. Ich.. ich war so... dumm! Mehrmals hab ich mich umgesehen, doch da war niemand. Ich.. ich hätte besser... aufpasse müssen. Denn.. plötzlich hat mir jemand.. eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst... und dann.. ein Stupor. In der Fo..folterkammer bin ich wieder aufgewacht... ich hing an der Wand.. vor mir waren mehrere Todesser... sie haben... gelacht... mich stundenlang gefoltert... mit.. mit... verschiedenen Sachen... aber.. ich sollte nicht sterben... sie haben mich immer wieder geheilt... und von vorne angefangen... sie wollte mich brechen... und die Prophezeiung herausfinden. Ich habe aber keinen Ton von mir gegeben. Ich.. wollte nicht schreien und auch niemanden verraten... Ich.." _

_Da war für den Gryffindor Schluss. Laut schluchzte er auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Dumbledore saß einfach nur neben ihm und meinte: „Danke Harry. Ich weiß wie schwer es dir fällt, darüber zu reden. Doch du kannst nicht alles in dich hinein fressen. Du musst darüber reden, nur dann kann es dir besser gehen. Weißt du, wer die Todesser waren? Und wie sie in das Schloss kamen?" _

_Zuerst schüttelte Harry den Kopf, immer noch schluchzend. Doch dann hob er langsam den Kopf und sah den Direktor mit geröteten Augen an._

„_Ich.. ich glaub... sie haben irgendetwas gesagt von.. von.. einem Loch in den Schutzzaubern... Sie haben gedacht.. ich wäre bewusstlos."_

_Alarmiert sprang Dumbledore auf und verließ nach einigen Abschiedsworten den Krankenflügel._

Harry war es überhaupt nicht schwer gefallen, zu heulen. Er musste nur an Sirius denken. Die Geschichte mit dem Foltern hatte er vor einigen Stunden eingeübt und durch seine Jahrelange Maske als strahlender Held hatte er auch einige Erfahrung damit, sich zu verstellen.

Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore ihm das alles abgekauft!

Doch wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem Freund – Regulus. Blaise hatte ihm vorhin schon eine große Standpauke gehalten, als sie beide gerade unbeobachtet waren. Und nun hatte er irgendwie Angst vor Regulus' Reaktion. Der war bestimmt sehr sauer! Immerhin hatte er sich selbst verletzt, und das nicht gerade sehr wenig.

Aber es war einfach wichtig gewesen, um ihre Geschichte zu beweisen.

Harry hoffte einfach nur, dass sein Freund nicht zu sauer war.

Vorsichtig griff der Gryffindor auf seinen Nachtisch nach seinem Zauberstab. Dumbledore hatte ihm diesen vorhin gebracht, er hatte ihn in den Kerkern gefunden. Zum Glück hatte Blaise daran gedacht und hatte den Zauberstab noch versteckt.

Mit einem weiteren griff holte er seinen momentan unsichtbaren Seelenzettel aus der Schublade. Harry wusste genau, an welche Stelle er ihn hingelegt hatte, so musste er nicht lange danach suchen. Schnell machte er ihn wieder sichtbar und zauberte sich einen Stift herbei.

Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, brannten einige Lampen im Krankenflügel. Harry hatte darauf bestanden, dass diese an blieben. Denn er musste den Schein wahren und so tun, als hätte die Zeit in der Folterkammer ihn sehr geprägt. Dazu gehörte natürlich auch, dass er in nächster Zeit in keinem dunklen Raum alleine sein wollte.

Dank dem Licht konnte er auf seinem Seelenzettel alles erkennen.

Schnell schrieb er ein:

_„Schatz, bist du da?"_

Nun hieß es warten und hoffen, dass Regulus da war. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Black machte ihn einfach verrückt! Er wollte sofort wieder in den Armen von ihm liegen... ihn küssen... aber das hatten wir ja alles schon einmal.

Erleichtert lächelte Harry, als sein Zettel warm wurde und einige Worte in Regulus' geschwungener Handschrift auftauchten.

_„Ja mein Kleiner. Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf eine Nachricht von dir!"_

_„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte noch ein bisschen warten, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Alte nicht einfach so rein stürmt"_

_„Ach so Ok. Severus hat mir schon von deinen Verletzungen erzählt!"_ Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr so geschwungen sondern irgendwie.. abgehackt geschrieben.

_„Tut mir wirklich Leid! Aber es musste sein! Sonst hätte es der Alte uns nicht abgekauft!"_

Eine Weile kam nichts zurück.. Doch dann:

_„Ist ja Ok. Ich hab mir nur so wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht. Harry, verdammt, ich liebe dich! Von ganzem Herzen! Was wäre gewesen, wenn die Wunde zu tief, zu gefährlich gewesen wären? Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich verloren hätte! Ich habe dich doch gerade erst gefunden! Bitte mach so etwas nicht noch einmal! Bitte versprech es mir!"_

Mit großen Augen hatte Harry diese Worte gelesen.

Regulus liebte ihn wirklich? Das war.. wow! Er fühlte sich so.. geehrt.. beschwingt!

Aber.. liebte er ihn auch? Ja klar, er war in den Black verliebt. Aber so richtig lieben? Und war er schon bereit dazu, dem Älteren das auch zu sagen?

Die Antwort lautete eindeutig Nein! Er brauchte einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit. Es war einfach alles so schnell gegangen!

_„Ich versprech es dir!"_ schrieb er also zurück. Kein „Ich liebe dich auch" oder so etwas ähnliches. Nur dieser eine Satz.

_„Gut. Kleiner ich vermisse dich so!"_

_„Ich dich auch, mein Großer. Das Bett ist so leer ohne dich!"_

_„Ich wäre jetzt so gerne bei dir! Es wäre soo schön, dich jetzt im Arm halten zu können... dich streicheln zu können und zu küssen!"_

_„Jaaa. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir uns ganz oft sehen können!"_

_„Jepp. Ah Kleiner, da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Ich hab noch zwei Fragen an dich. Erstens: Wie konntest du dir diese Wunden selbst zufügen? Du warst doch gefesselt! Und das mit der Zauberstablosen Magie klappt ja noch nicht so wirklich! Und Zweitens: Wie hast du das Mal auf Sev's Arm weggemacht? Kannst du das noch einmal machen?"_

Nun, damit hatte Harry jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Schnell begann er die Fragen zu beantworten:

_„Also ich hab das einfach mal Zauberstablos probiert. Eigentlich sollten es nur ein paar leichte Schnittwunden werden... aber irgendwie hab ich das mit der Stärke der Zauber einfach noch nicht so wirklich raus. Das mit dem Mal... das ist so eine Sache. Weißt du noch, wie ich euch vom Raum der Wünsche erzählt habe? Mit den fremden Erinnerungen? Diese Erinnerung sind mir wieder durch den Kopf geschwirrt und habe sich dann einfach zur Lösung meines Problems zusammen gesetzt. Aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass ich das nicht noch einmal machen kann. Ich kann mich auch gar nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern, was genau ich da gemacht habe! Ich glaube, dass diese fremden Erinnerungen nur irgendwie in Notsituationen mir helfen. Das war doch so eine Notsituation, oder? Ich wollte Snape einfach nicht schon wieder verlieren! Ich.. weiß auch nicht. Er.. er gehört irgendwie.. zur Familie! Weißt du was ich mein? Snape und Remus... meine Freunde.. die alle zusammen bilden meine Familie. Irgendwie hat sich Snape ganz heimlich in mein Herz geschlichen. Aber wehe du erzählst ihm das!"_

_„Keine Angst, ich erzähle ihm nichts! Aber du hast Recht. Severus ist mir auch sehr wichtig und ich hatte gestern panische Angst um euch beide."_

_„Ach Schatz. Ich glaube, ich geh jetzt dann mal schlafen. Oder ich versuche es zumindest!"_

Langsam wurde Harry wirklich müde und er brauchte den Schlaf ja auch.

_„Ok, Kleiner! Schlaf schön und Träum was süßes! Ich liebe dich und denk ganz fest an dich! Melde dich bald wieder bei mir, Ok?"_

_„Ja Klar. Gleich morgen nach dem Aufstehen schreib ich dir! Schlaf auch schön und träum von mir ;-) !"_

Er machte den Zettel wieder unsichtbar, legte ihn und seinen Zauberstab in die Nachttischschublade und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

Kurze Zeit später schlief er tief und fest.

* * *

Nervös saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war Montag morgen. Den Sonntag hatte er noch im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen. Alleine. Seine Freunde durften ihn noch nicht besuchen, denn laut der Krankenschwester brauchte er noch Ruhe.

Der Gryffindor fühlte sich zwar schon die ganze Zeit top fit, aber auch an dem Morgen hatte ihn Poppy nur widerstrebend gehen lassen. Der Direktor wollte unbedingt, dass Harry wieder in seinem Schlafsaal schlief, einfach um sein angebliches Trauma zu überwinden. Aber am Unterricht durfte er noch nicht teilnehmen.

So saß er auf dem bequemen Sofa vor dem Kamin und wartete nervös auf seine Freunde und Klassenkameraden. Wie würden sie reagieren? Vor allem auf sein neues Aussehen. Er war ja größer geworden und seine Muskeln waren auch nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Oder vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so offensichtlich. Dumbledore hatte ja auch nichts dazu gesagt.

Seine Brille trug er ja auch nicht mehr, aber da hatten sie die Krankenschwester ja auch ein bisschen.. manipuliert. Ein Gedächtniszauber half da ziemlich viel.

Wie sollte er sich eigentlich Ginny und Dean gegenüber veralten? Immerhin waren sie ja jetzt auf auf seiner Seite. Und Hermine... Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen? Und was sollte er mit Ron machen? Sooo viele Fragen. Und Harry wusste auf keine davon eine Antwort.

Wahrscheinlich war es das beste, einfach ab zu warten.

Endlich klingelte es. Schulschluss. Die letzte Stunde war vorbei. Gleich... gleich war es soweit..

Und dann... ging das Portrait der Fetten Dame auf.

Und herein kamen Ron und Hermine, über irgendetwas wild diskutieren. Als Hermine zufällig in seine Richtung sah, blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn leicht ungläubig an. Keiner hatte gewusst, dass er den Krankenflügel dann doch so schnell verlassen würde.

Laut kreischte Hermine auf, rannte auf ihn zu und schmiss sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in seine Arme.

Harry schloss sie ganz fest in seine Arme, drückte sie nah an sich. Oh, wie er das vermisst hatte! Hermine hatte ihm wirklich gefehlt!

„Oh Harry, endlich hab ich dich wieder!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, klammerte sich fest an ihn.

Beruhigend strich der Gryffindor ihr über den Rücken, drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren buschigen Haaren.

Es kam den beiden wie Stunden vor, in denen sie einfach nur so da saßen, sich umarmten und die Anwesenheit des anderen genossen. Doch eigentlich waren es nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie sich von einander lösten. Gleich danach lag auch Ron in seinen Armen. Aber sie trennten sich wesentlich schneller.

Viele Umarmungen, Begrüßungen und Händeschütteln später saß Harry wieder erschöpft auf dem Sofa.

Um in herum saßen Hermine, Ron. Ginny, Dean und Seamus und redeten fröhlich über den neusten Tratsch und Klatsch. Naja, nicht alle beteiligten sich an dem Gespräch. Ginny saß ruhig neben ihm und schaute ihn immer wieder von der Seite her an.

„Ginny, was ist los?" fragte er sie schließlich leise. Die anderen in der Runde bekamen davon nichts mit.

„Ich.. also.. hab da einige Fragen zu.. deiner Sache!" druckste sie etwas herum.

Seiner Sache? Was meinte sie damit? Dann fiel es ihm ein. The eye!

„Komm, wir reden irgendwo, wo wir ungestört sind."

Ginny nickte nur und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Neugierige, aber auch ein eifersüchtiger und misstrauischer Blick folgte ihnen.

Langsam schlenderten sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und suchten sich einen geeigneten Platz zum Reden. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn überall hingen Bilder, die ihnen neugierig hinterher schauten.

An den See oder raus konnten sie nicht, da es draußen viel zu kalt dafür war. Denn Harry wusste, dass dies ein langes Gespräch werden könnte. Und in den Raum der Wünsche wollte er noch nicht, denn er war sich nicht so sicher, ob das überhaupt noch funktionierte.

Aber wo sollten sie sonst reden?

Da kam dem Gryffindor eine Idee.

Aber sein Lehrer wäre davon sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert. Egal.

Schnell zog er Ginny hinter sich her in die Kerker und klopfte schließlich an das Porträt an. Es dauerte ein bisschen, dann riss ein mürrischer Tränkemeister die Tür auf.

„Wer...Oh Harry.. und.. Mrs. Weasley. Was wollt ihr hier?" zuerst hatte er sie fast angeschrieen, doch als er gesehen hatte, wer da vor seinen Räumen stand hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Nun musterte er die beiden neugierig und fragen.

„Naja.. also.. wir bräuchten einen ruhigen Platz zum Reden!" erklärte Harry.

„Und du hast da nicht zufälligerweise einen Hintergedanken dabei?" rief es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Freudig schrie Harry auf, rannte an dem Tränkemeister vorbei in dessen Zimmer und warf sich Regulus in die Arme. Doch schon bald löste er sich von ihm, legte eine Hand in de Nacken seines Freundes und küsste ihn dann sanft. Doch schon bald wurde dieser sanfte Kuss wilder... leidenschaftlicher.

Ein lautes Räuspern unterbrach sie.

Nur ungern lösten sie sich voneinander, aber Harry blieb einfach auf Regulus' Schoß sitzen und kuschelte sich an dessen Brust.

Ginny stand sprachlos in dem Wohnzimmer. War das etwa Sirius auf dem Sofa? Und Harry knutsche wild mit ihm herum?

Doch der Gryffindor klärte die Rothaarige schon bald auf und beantwortete anschließend noch ihre Fragen so gut es ging. Über einige Sachen hatte er sich auch noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, doch das würde er bald nachholen!

Als es schließlich Zeit für das Abendessen wurde verließ Ginny die Räume und versprach noch, niemandem von Regulus zu erzählen.

Harry jedoch blieb noch einige Zeit in Regulus' Armen liegen und genoss die Zeit mit seinem Freund einfach nur.

Es war halt doch wunderschön, wenn man jemanden zum Ankuscheln hat. Vor allem, wenn es so kalt war.

Und wieder einmal war für Harry in diesem Moment alles perfekt.

Er hatte seinen Freund unter sich sitzen, Remus saß ihm gegenüber, eng an Severus gekuschelt.

Ja. Das war seine Familie. Hier fühlte er sich wohl. Und für diese drei Menschen, die ihm so wichtig geworden waren, würde er kämpfen. Und er würde gewinnen!

* * *

So.

Wie fandet ihr es?

Ow man. Die ersten tausend Wörter waren wirklich schlimm Ich hab soo lang dafür gebraucht. Aber danach.. ging es ganz schnell

Es ist doch irgendwie ein ziemlich ruhiges Kapitel, wenn ich so die vorherigen im Vergleich anschaue. Aber ich hoffe, ihr findet es nicht zu langweilig!

°heiße Schokolade + Blaubeermuffins hinstell°

Bis bald!

Bea


	25. Der erste Angriff

Titel: The eye

Kapiteltitel: Der erste Angriff

Beta: Mogeta5

Kapitellänge : 6300 Wörter

Widmung: -

* * *

Der erste Angriff

„My Lord, Harry Potter ist wieder aufgetaucht!"

Demütig kniete ein Todesser in schwarzen Roben auf dem Boden.

„Was?" fragte Voldemort ungläubig. Er hatte gehofft, dass der ach so tolle Held der weißen Seite irgendwo elendig verreckt war. Aber nein, es konnte mal wieder nichts so laufen wie er es wollte.

„My Lord, Potter behauptet, er wäre von Todesser entführt worden!" fügte die Gestallt mit tiefer Stimme hinzu.

Geräuschvoll zog der dunkle Lord die Luft ein und rief dann wütend in den dunklen Raum:

„Wer von euch war das?"

Erschrocken zuckten die schwarzen Gestallten in dem Raum zusammen, doch keiner antwortete dem wütenden Anführer.

„Wer war das?"

Keine Antwort.

Drückende Stille herrschte in dem Keller, keiner wagte es auch nur zu laut zu atmen.

Angestrengt dachte Voldemort nach. Was sollte er nun machen? Hatten seine Untertanen nur zuviel Schiss um ihm zu gestehen, wer diese Dummheit begangen hatte? Die Idee mit der Entführung war ja echt gut, aber wer bitteschön war schon blöd genug sein Opfer einfach so entkommen zu lassen?

Oder war es wirklich keiner seiner Todesser gewesen?

„Ihr Feiglinge! Sagt es mir sofort! Wenn nicht werde ich es euch herausprügeln!"

Langsam wurden die Todesser wirklich unruhig, doch keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen. Auch der verhüllte Todesser vor den Füßen des dunklen Lords verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Knie auf das Andere, wippte leicht vor und zurück. Bei dieser schlechten Laune des Anführers so nah an diesem zu sein... das war wirklich nicht gut.

Aber glücklicherweise benötigte Voldemort jeden einzelnen seiner Todesser.

„Ich werde noch heraus finden, wer es war. Doch erst einmal habe ich einen Auftrag für euch. Wir können Snape nicht einfach so ungeschoren davon kommen lassen" zischte Voldemort.

* * *

Gelangweilt saß Harry auf seinem Bett im Gryffindorschlafsaal. Es war zehn Uhr morgens und all seine Klassenkameraden waren im Unterricht. Nur er nicht.

Laut Dumbledore und der Krankenschwester war sein seelischer Zustand noch zu instabil. Den Rest der Woche durfte er nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen.

Nun saß er also alleine in dem Schlafsaal und langweilte sich.

Sein Seelenzettel lag neben ihm, da Harry auf ein Lebenszeichen seines Freundes wartete. Aber anscheinend schlief der noch friedlich.

Genervt stand der Gryffindor auf, lief ein paar mal im Kreis und ließ sich dann einfach wieder auf sein Bett plumpsen.

Wieso musste er auch alleine da bleiben? Wenn er wirklich so instabil wäre, dann dürfte er ja auch gar nicht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben.

Diese Idee gefiel ihm. Schließlich musste der Gryffindor ja auch so tun als wär er wirklich gefoltert worden.

Entschlossen stand er auf und begab sich erst einmal ins Bad und musterte sich dort im Spiegel.

Ein junger Mann mit grünen Augen und verstrubbelten Haaren blickte ihm entgegen. Aber er sah nicht wirklich schlimm aus.

Angestrengt überlegte Harry. Er brauchte irgendeine Idee, damit er auch so aussah als ginge es ihm wirklich schlecht. Immerhin musste er Dumbledore davon überzeugen!

Der Held der Zaubererwelt fuhr sich ein paar mal durch die Haare, verstrubbelte sie noch mehr als sie eh schon waren.

Anschließend holte er sich aus dem Mädchenbad per „Accio" Make-up und schwarzer Lidschatten.

Glücklicherweise hatten einige der Mädchen so etwas bei sich.

Die Stirn runzelnd musterte er das Make-up. Nun ja. Das war viel zu braun. Er musste blass aussehen und nicht braun!

Schulterzuckend legte er es erst einmal an die Seite und nahm sich den Lidschatten.

Vorsichtig machte er sich etwas von dem Schwarz auf den Finger und verteilte es sich leicht unter den Augen.

Anschließend schaute sich Harry im Spiegel an.

Aber es sah noch nicht wirklich nach Augenringen aus, sondern eher wie ein Veilchen.

Schnell verteilte er es ein bisschen, verwischte es bis es schließlich wirklich wie Augenringe aussah.

So, das hatte er schon einmal erledigt.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch die geröteten Augen.

Aber das war ja eigentlich ganz einfach.

Er musste nur an Sirius denken.. wie er durch den Vorhang fiel.. und einfach nicht mehr auftauchte.

Fast sofort schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

_Scheiße!_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Langsam rollte eine Träne nach der anderen seine Wangen herunter.

Doch es waren schwarze Tränen...

Seine tolle „Verkleidung" war dahin! Das schwarz unter seinen Augen tropfte gerade sein Kinn herunter.

Schnell wischte er sich über die Augen und wusch sich dann das Gesicht.

_Super, jetzt darf ich noch einmal von vorne anfangen! _schimpfte Harry gedanklich.

In dem Moment beneidete er die Mädchen nicht gerade. Er würde verrückt werden, wenn er jeden Morgen vor dem Spiegel stehen müsste und sich schminken müsste.

Aber glücklicherweise war er ja ein junger Mann.

Langsam hob Harry den Kopf und schaute sich wieder im Spiegel an.

Die Augenringe waren weg, dafür waren seine Augen aber gerötet.

Eigentlich reichte das ja.

Es fehlte nur noch der hilflose Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Aber das war das kleinste Problem. Schließlich hatte er jahrelang der ganzen Zaubererwelt vorgespielt, er wäre der glückliche Held.

Sofort änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel. Hilflosigkeit, Verzweiflung und Trauer drückte nun alles an ihm aus.

Langsam schlurfte er aus dem Bad und in den Schlafsaal. Doch als er einen Blick auf seinen Seelenzettel warf, war sein ganzes Vorhaben so gut wie vergessen.

Denn Regulus hatte ihm geschrieben!

Sofort verflog all die Traurigkeit aus seinen Zügen und machte reiner Freude platz.

„_Guten Morgen mein Süßer. Naa, wie hast du geschlafen?"_ Stand da in Regulus' unverwechselbarer Handschrift.

„_Morgen Schatz. Na ja, hab nicht so gut geschlafen. Du fehlst mir so sehr!"s_chrieb Harry zurück.

„_Ach mein Kleiner. Du fehlst mir auch. Wann kannst du das nächste mal für zwei Stunden verschwinden?"_

„_Vielleicht morgen früh. Ich muss mal schauen. Aber so lange halte ich es nicht ohne dich aus! Ich vermisse dich so sehr!"_

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis eine Antwort von Regulus kam.

„_Hast d..."_ Doch weiter konnte er nicht lesen, denn Harry hörte Schritte im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schnell versteckte er den Zettel und nahm seine Maske der Verletztheit ein.

Kurz darauf klopfte es zögernd.

Ein leises „Herein" und die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet.

Herein kam der Direktor, setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und fragte ihn ein bisschen nach seinem Befinden und auch noch einmal nach der Zeit in der Folterkammer.

Harry beantwortete alle Fragen und spielte seine Rolle wirklich gut.

Letztendlich konnte er Dumbledore davon überzeugen, dass am nächsten Morgen Hermine bei ihm bleiben konnte. Denn Hermine würde den versäumten Stoff schnell wieder aufholen können.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry größtenteils im Gemeinschaftsraum, redete mit seinen Freunden oder war in Gedanken bei Regulus.

Am nächsten Morgen saß er dann mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählte ihr alles von seiner Zeit im Raum der Wünsche und auch von der Zeit bei Snape. Natürlich hatte sie ihm das mit den Todessern nicht geglaubt.

Und es hatte auch einen bestimmten Grund, dass er sie in seine Beziehung zu Regulus einweihte.

Hermine konnte ihn decken, wenn er wieder einmal bei seinem Freund war.

Aber das schlaue Mädchen war nicht so begeistert über die Beziehung. Immerhin war Regulus um einiges älter!

Doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er war in Regulus verliebt, der Black liebte ihn, sie waren zusammen... Was störte ihn da schon die Meinung von Hermine? Ok, ok, vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen.

Aber es gab wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel seine dritte Seite. Endlich hatte er die Zeit dazu sich ein paar Gedanken zu machen und zu planen.

„Du Hermine. Du kennst doch so viele Zaubersprüche. Kennst du einen, der die Dunkelheit verstärkt? So das man gar nichts mehr sieht?"

Seine Freundin runzelte nur die Stirn und meinte dann: „Ich habe da so eine Idee, aber ich müsste es erst noch in der Bibliothek nachprüfen. Sollen wir schnell hingehen?" Harry nickte nur und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen wurde Harrys Gesicht ausdruckslos. Hermine beobachtete das besorgt. Ihr war noch nie aufgefallen, dass ihr Freund sich so einfach verstellen konnte. Machte er das schon lange? Und warum war es ihr nie aufgefallen?

Sie machte sich irgendwie schreckliche Vorwürfe. Möglicherweise war es Harry nie so gut gegangen, obwohl er immer gelächelt hatte. War sie wirklich so eine schlechte Freundin?

Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie die Bibliothek schweigend erreichten.

Sie suchten sich einen Platz im hintersten Eck, legten dort ihre Taschen ab und gingen anschließend suchend durch die Regale.

Hermine verschwand sofort in dem Gang für Zauberkunst, während Harry einfach ziellos in irgendeine Gang einbog und auf gut Glück das erst beste Buch aus dem Regal zog. Aber es war irgend etwas langweiliges über die Koboldkriege. Schnell stellte er das Buch wieder zurück und bog in den nächsten Gang ein. Die Buchrücken waren alle sehr bunt, rosa, lila, grün, rot, gelb. Doch ein einziges Buch sah alt aus.

Sofort fiel es Harry auf und er zog es aus dem Regal.

„Magischer Schmuck" stand da in goldenen Buchstaben.

Schulterzuckend ließ sich der Gryffindor einfach auf den Boden sinken und schlug das Buch auf.

Eine weile Blätterte er ziellos herum, las hier und da ein paar Zeilen, doch etwas wirklich interessantes war nicht dabei.  
Umso erfreuter war er dann, als Hermine kam und ihm ihre Lösung präsentierte.

„Schau, Harry. Hier steht es: 'Atra Nox'! Das ist die Lösung. Durch diesen Zauberspruch wird der Raum, in dem du gerade bist, komplett schwarz. Aber es funktioniert halt nur, wenn du in einem geschlossenen Raum bist. Wie dass dann außerhalb eines Gebäudes ist, weiß ich nicht. Und dann gibt es noch ein Problem. Keiner kann etwas in dem Raum dann erkennen, selbst du nicht." erklärte sie ihm und zeigte ihm die passenden Stellen dazu in dem Buch.

Harry nickte nur, denn gedanklich versuchte er schon die Lösung zu seinem neuen Problem zu finden. Er hatte auch schon eine Idee, doch das musste er erst einmal ausprobieren.

Ohne Hermine zu erklären, wo es hin ging, zerrte er sie mit sich durch die Gänge, nachdem sie ihre Taschen geholt hatten.

Im siebten Stock stoppten sie schließlich.

Verwundert musterte Hermine ihren besten Freund, als dieser auf die Wand zu schritt und seine Hand direkt auf die Stelle legte, an der normalerweise die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche erscheinen würde.

Sich konzentrierend schloss Harry die Augen und blendete alles um sich herum aus. Für ihn zählte in diesem Moment nur noch die Steinmauer vor ihm und die Magie in dieser Mauer. Ganz deutlich konnte er seine eigene Magie in der Mauer pulsieren spüren. Es war wie ein sehnsuchtsvolles Rufen.

Vorsichtig leitete der Gryffindor ein bisschen seiner Magie aus ihm heraus und in die Mauer vor ihm. Die Steine reagierten sofort darauf und verformten sich, ähnlich wie in der Winkelgasse.

Hermine zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, als sich langsam aus der festen Wand eine Art Torbogen formte. Was geschah da? Wie machte Harry das? Und war das dahinter wirklich der Raum der Wünsche?

Diese Fragen gingen der Gryffindor durch den Kopf als ihr bester Freund schließlich die Hand sinken ließ und dann durch den Torbogen schritt.

Der Raum besaß keine normalen Wände sondern es waren Spiegelflächen. Alles sah genau so aus, wie Harry es beschrieben hatte.

Während Hermine bewundernd in den Raum schritt und sich dann erst einmal im Spiegel ansah, drehte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt zu dem Eingang, legte die Hände wieder auf die Wand und schon entstand eine Tür in dem Bogen.

Ohne auf seine beste Freundin achtend stellte sich der Gryffindor in die Mitte des Raumes, nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und sagte: „Atra Nox!"

Erschrocken schrie Hermine auf.

Es war stockdunkel in dem Raum, man konnte nichts mehr erkennen.

„Harry? Was.. was soll das? Wo bist du?" Anfangs war sie noch wütend doch später mischte sich auch Angst in ihre Stimme. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie an die Wand stieß.

Harry dagegen stand regungslos im Raum und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Als er seine „Barriere" quasi zerstört hatte, öffnete er die Augen und hörte Hermines erschrockenen Schrei. Denn seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich grün, selbst bei dieser undurchdringbaren Schwärze.

Doch auch er konnte nichts erkennen.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt schickte einen sehr kleinen Teil seiner Magie in seine Augen und versuchte seine Sicht zu verbessern. Und tatsächlich. Langsam verblasste diese Dunkelheit, bis Harry alles wieder ganz deutlich sehen konnte.

Doch da Hermine so verschreckt in der Ecke stand, löste er den Zauber wieder und verbarg seine strahlenden Augen.

Nachdem er seine beste Freundin beruhigt hatte, setzten sie sich auf den Boden und beratschlagten die weitere Vorgehensweise.

Sie wollten so bald wie möglich das erste Treffen von „The eye" machen, damit sich alle mal kennen lernten und er die verschiedenen Aufgaben einteilen konnte. Immerhin brauchten sie noch Umhänge, vielleicht auch Masken, damit man sie nicht erkennen kann. Und sie brauchten noch eine Idee, wie sie sich untereinander verständigen konnten, ohne ihre Namen zu verraten oder wie Harry sie zu Bespiel darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, dass wieder ein Treffen statt fand.

Doch erst einmal mussten sie einen Raum finden, in dem sie das erste Treffen halten konnten.

Der Raum der Wünsche war an sich ja perfekt. Aber es gab ja auch Mitglieder außerhalb von Hogwarts. Es würde sicherlich sehr auffallen, wenn plötzlich die Zabinis im Raum der Wünsche verschwinden würden.

Also brauchten sie eine andere Idee, doch sie kamen einfach nicht auf die perfekte Lösung.

Fast den ganzen Morgen verbrachten sie im Raum der Wünsche, bis es Harry zu blöd wurde und kurzerhand seinen Seelenzettel vorholte und drauf schrieb:

„_Hey Schatz! Wie geht's dir? Du, ich hab da mal ne Frage: Hast du eine Idee, wo wir unser erstes Treffen von 'The eye' machen können? In Hogwarts können wir es ja leider nicht machen und ich finde, es wird höchste Zeit, dass wir uns einmal treffen!"_

Gespannt warteten Harry und Hermine, die über die Schulter mitgelesen hatte, auf eine Antwort von Regulus. Doch der ließ sich ziemlich viel Zeit.

Zusammen saßen sie eine Weile da und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, während sie warteten, doch schon bald mussten sie den Raum der Wünsche wieder verlassen, da es Mittagessen gab.

Seufzend standen sie auf , gingen aus dem raum und mithilfe von Harrys Magie ließen sie die Tür un den Torbogen wieder verschwinden.

Leicht nervös ging der Gryffindor neben der Muggelgeborenen zur Großen Halle. Das würde sein erstes Essen in der Großen Halle sein, seit er wieder aufgetaucht war. Denn am Tag vorher hatte er immer im Gemeinschaftsraum gegessen, denn er wollte sich der großen Meute noch nicht stellen. Die „Begrüßung" seiner Gryffindors hatte ihm gereicht und dank Dobby und Dumbledore war das Essen im Gemeinschaftsraum auch kein Problem.

Dumbledore... Harry verstand nicht ganz, wieso der Direktor ihm das alles erlaubte. Wollte er sich bei dem Gryffindor einschleimen? Oder verstand er ihn wirklich?

Na ja, der Direktor war einfach undurchschaubar.

Tief atmete der Held der Zaubererwelt ein, bevor er zusammen mit Hermine in die schon volle Große Halle eintraten.

Sofort verstummten die Gespräche und alle schauten ihn an. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen gehört, aber nur solange, bis ein Schrei vom Slytherintisch zu hören war.

Sofort wandte die ganze Halle ihre Blicke zu diesem Tisch nur um Blaise Zabini zu sehen, der aufsprang, zu Harry ran und sich ihm in die Arme schmiss.

Verwundert schauten die Schüler zu, wir der Gryffindor seine Arme um den Slytherin schloss und ihn fest an sich zog.

Harry war allerdings sehr überrascht. Während er den Zabini an an sich drückte flüsterte er leise in dessen Ohr: „Blaise, was soll das?"

Dieser flüsterte zurück: „Ich will nicht immer so tun als könnte ich dich nicht leiden!So weiß jetzt endlich jeder, dass wir befreundet sind."

„Ach Blaise. Was werde die Slytherins wohl dazu sagen?"

„Ach, das ist mir egal! Du hast ihren respekt ja schon durch diesen Kampf mit Parkinson!"

Harry antwortete nichts, sondern löste sich von Blaise.

Verlegen schaute er in die neugierigen Gesichter der anderen Schüler und der der Lehrer.

Aufmunternd drückte der Slytherin kurz seine Hand und schlenderte dann zu seine Tisch zurück.

Nachdem der Gryffindr ihm kurz hinterher geschaut hatte, machte auch er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Tisch.

Das ganze Essen über wurde er angestarrt und zwar von allen Seiten. Nur die Gryffindors aßen normal und unterhielten sich.

Harry fühlte sich soo sehr beobachtet. Das war ja wirklich furchtbar. Sofort verging ihm der Appetit. Schnell sagte er Hermine bescheid und verließ ohne etwas gegessen zu haben die Halle.

Hunderte besorgte Blicke folgten ihm. Doch nicht nur ein Blick war auch hasserfüllt.

Fröstelnd schlang Harry seine Arme um sich. Er saß alleine am See und schaute einfach nur gerade aus.

Nun fing das alles schon wieder an. Es war eine so schöne zeit bei Snape gewesen, in der er einfach so sein konnte, wie er war. Niemand hatte ihn blöd angeschaut oder ihm Löcher in den Bauch gestarrt, nur weil er mal Bla gesagt hatte anstatt Blubb.

Und nun wurde er wieder von allen Seiten beobachtet.

Wieso war er nicht einfach verschwunden geblieben? Dann müsste er das alles nicht über sich ergehen lassen. Aber nein, er wollte ja unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wieder zu seinen Freunden.

Na ja, er konnte das jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern, sondern musste da durch!

Seufzend holte er seinen Seelenzettel wieder aus seiner Hosentasche und schaute, ob Regulus ihm geschrieben hatte.

Und tatsächlich..

„_Hey mein Schatz. Mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut und dir? Du fehlst mir so sehr! Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt schreibe, aber ich habe da wegen deiner Frage erst einmal mit den Zabinis reden müssen. Aber habe eine Lösung für dein Problem: Familie Zabini hat noch den ein oder anderen Raum in ihrem tollen Haus – ok Haus ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts – frei. Du kannst dein Treffen also da abhalten. Du musst mir nur sagen wann. Was machst du gerade? Mir ist voll langweilig. Ich frage mich echt, wie ich das die letzen Jahre ausgehalten habe. Da war mir irgendwie nie so langweilig. Na ja das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du mir sooooooo sehr fehlst! Mein Kleiner, ich liebe Dich. Vergiss das nie, ok?"_

Wow.. das war... Super! Regulus hatte einen Raum gefunden, wo sie die Treffen abhalten konnten! Das war super! Nur wie sollten sie alle da hin kommen?

„_Ah, das ist toll! Sagst du den Zabinis einen ganz lieben Gruß von mir und vielen Dank? Danke ) Ich will das treffen so bald wie möglich machen. Meinst du, heute Abend ist zu kurzfristig? Und wie sollen wir zu den Zabinis kommen? Alle durch Snapes Kamin? Oder kannst du mir vielleicht Portschlüssel schicken? Du fehlst mir auch!"_

Während er auf eine Antwort von seinem Freund wartete, schaute er nachdenklich auf den See und zählte gedanklich alle Mitglieder von „The Eye" auf:

Da wären Blaise und Hermine, Regulus, Severus, Dean und Ginny, Millicent, Remus und vielleicht auch Draco. Das wären mit ihm dann zehn Mitglieder.

Noch nicht sonderlich viel, aber immerhin etwas!

Wie sollte er eigentlich seine Verbündeten rufen? Er wollte ihnen auf keinen Fall irgend ein Tattoo einbrennen oder so etwas in der Art. Aber wie sollte er es sonst machen? Harry konnte ja wohl schlecht jedes Mal eine Eule schicken oder jeden persönlich ansprechen. Das würde nur auffallen.

Und die Eule konnte abgefangen werden.

Doch er wurde von einer Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkeln abgelenkt. Hermine kam gerade und setzte sich neben ihn auf den großen Stein am Ufer des Sees.

„Und, hat er dir geschrieben?" fragte sie ohne auf das Geschehen in der Großen Halle einzugehen.

„Jepp. Wir haben einen Raum." „Das ist ja klasse!"

„Jepp" meinte Harry nur und schaute wieder auf den Zettel.

Dort stand in Regulus' Schrift:

„_Heute Abend schon? Wow, das ist wirklich ein bisschen kurzfristig, aber wenn du es machen willst... Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich könnte dann nachher schnell vorbei kommen und dir die Portschlüssel bringen. Du musst mir nur die Uhrzeit sagen, damit ich den Portschlüssel so einstellen kann."_

Schnell schrieb Harry zurück.

„_Um 20.00 Uhr? Und wie willst du mir die Portschlüssel bringen? Einfach so durch Hogwarts marschieren? Oder soll ich sie bei Snape abholen? Was machen wir eigentlich heute Abend? Ich meine, sollen wir den anderen sagen, dass wir zusammen sind? Oder eher nicht?"_

Allerdings wartete Harry keine Antwort ab, sondern schnappte sich Hermine und zusammen machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Ginny und Dean. Natürlich gesittet und in Harrys Fall deprimiert aussehend schlürften sie durch die Gänge, bis sie Ginny schließlich alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden.

Sie saß da und machte Hausaufgaben, während der Jahrgang von Harry und Hermine noch Nachmittagsunterricht hatte und die kleineren Kinder quatschten fröhlich in einer anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Schnell erzählten sie ihr von dem Treffen und baten sie, Dean auch noch Bescheid zu sagen.

Kurz darauf kamen dann auch die anderen eingetrudelt , setzten sich dazu und machten ihre Hausaufgaben.

Harry nuschelte etwas von „Ich will ein bisschen alleine sein" und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf den Raum.

Durch sämtliche Geheimgänge schleichend kam er schließlich vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum an und fragte sich, wie er jetzt zu Blaise kommen sollte.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt kannte ja schließlich nicht das Passwort und selbst wenn, dann konnte er nicht einfach so da rein spazieren und rufen: „Heyho, hier bin ich, ihr lieben Slytherins! Führt mich zu Blaise!"

Die würden sich vor Lachen wahrscheinlich am Boden kringeln oder ihn wider hochkant heraus schmeißen.

Nein, er brauchte einen anderen Plan.

Sollte er Severus fragen?

Nein, das kam auch blöd! Er war immerhin der Anführer von „The eye", also musste er dieses Problem auch selbst lösen.

Sollte er einfach anklopfen und fragen, ob sie Blaise holen konnten?

Das war wohl seine einzige Möglichkeit.

Die Schultern straffend klopfte er an das Porträt und wartete, bis jemand aufmachte.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ein kleiner Zweitklässler ihm öffnete und dann fragend anschaute.

„Kannst du Blaise Zabini bitte holen? Ich möchte mit ihm reden!" fragte er höflich.

Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Kindes und er fragte spottend:

„Wieso sollte ein Slytherin mit dir reden wollen?"

Lautlos seufzte Harry auf. Na toll. Wieso war nicht einfach ein netter Slytherin gekommen um ihm die Tür auf zu machen? Es war eindeutig nicht sein Tag!

„Vielleicht weil einige Slytherins erkannt haben, dass wir ähnliche Ziele haben und dass die Häuserfeindschaft uns allen schadet?" fragte er genauso spöttisch und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry war klar, dass er hier eigentlich zu viel sagte, doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit um den Jungen zu überzeugen.

Und tatsächlich.. der Junge verschwand kurz und kurz darauf stand auch schon ein grinsender Blaise vor ihm und umarmte ihn dann kurz,

„Hey, wie hast du denn dasgeschafft? Ich mein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Johnson mich geholt hat, nur weil du ihn lieb angelächelt hast. Wobei.. bei deinem süßen Lächeln kann ich das durchaus verstehen." blabberte er schon darauf los.

Ohne dem Slytherin zu antworten zog er ihn von dem Porträt weg in die nächst beste Nische.

„Blaise, heute Abend ist das erste Treffen von „The Eye". Wir treffen uns um viertel vor acht auf dem Astronomieturm. Kannst du das weitersagen?"

Blaise nickte und nachdem sie noch kurz geredet hatten, verabschiedete sich der Gryffindor und ging dann zu Snape, um ihm und Remus bescheid zu sagen. Doch dort wurde er bereits von Regulus erwartet...

* * *

Nervös stand Harry auf dem Astronomieturm. In einer halben Stunde würden die restlichen Schüler von „The eye" hier her kommen, damit sie zusammen per Portschlüssel zu den Zabinis reisen konnten.

Wie würde er sich als Anführer machen? Und wie sollte er überhaupt mit ihnen trainieren? Immerhin kannten zumindest die Erwachsenen mehr Zaubersprüche als er und hatten auch mehr Kampferfahrung. Aber trainieren mussten sie auf jeden Fall, denn sie mussten sich im Kampf blind aufeinander verlassen können.

Vielleicht sollten sie erst einmal ein paar Vertrauensübungen machen. Genau. So würde er es machen.

Und dann mussten alle noch ein bisschen an ihrer Kondition arbeiten, außer sie waren körperlich top fit. Aber es schadete ja niemanden, morgens eine Runde zu joggen. Er würde das auch machen, denn er hatte sein Training in letzter Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt, genauer gesagt seit er in Hogwarts war.

Auch das Lernen kam in letzter Zeit viel zu kurz – das musste er unbedingt wieder ändern.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten weiter zu den restlichen Schülern auf Hogwarts.

Auch beim Abendessen wurde er die ganze Zeit angestarrt, wie als hätte er irgendetwas im Gesicht hängen gehabt. Doch er hatte sich mehrmals davon überzeugt, dass dem nicht so war.

Hatten sie ihn vor seinem Verschwinden auch die ganze Zeit so angeschaut? Das war ja wirklich furchtbar! Und dann sahen sie ihn so Mitleidig und irgendwie auch verständnisvoll an.

Verständnisvoll. Pah.

Keiner wusste, wie es dem Helden ging. Ok, das war falsch. Regulus, Hermine und Blaise wussten es.

Aber sonst keiner. Und trotzdem sahen sie ihn alle so an, als wüssten sie genau, was in ihm vorging.

Ein Satz formte sich in seinem Kopf, den er irgendwo einmal gehört hatte un der perfekt zu seiner momentanen Situation passte. Kurz überlegte er, dann fiel ihm auch die Melodie zu dieser Zeile ein, denn es war ein bekanntes Lied. Zeile um Zeile, Strophe um Strophe fiel ihm wieder ein und automatisch begann er leise die Melodie zu summen. Gedanklich sang er dazu den Text mit, doch schon bald reichte ihm das nicht mehr. Der Text ging ihm so nahe, da er genau wusste, wie es ist, das durch zu machen. Und so begann er einfach leise zu singen:

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

and no one understands you.

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

that no one hears you screaming.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

you don't know what it's like

to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

to be left out in the dark

to be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

to be on the edge of breaking down

and no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody ele?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

you don't know what it's like

to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

to be left out in the dark

to be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

to be on the edge of breaking down

and no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

and no one ever stabbed you in the back

you might think I'm happy

but I'm not gonna be okay.+

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und ein Kopf legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Das klang so traurig und doch so schön. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du singen kannst." flüsterte Blaise Zabini in Harrys Ohr.

Dieser war zuerst furchtbar erschrocken, denn er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand gekommen war. Viel zu sehr war er in das Singen vertieft gewesen.

Leicht lehnte er sich gegen Blaise und meinte: „Ich kann ja auch nicht singen. Das hat sich sicherlich furchtbar angehört!"

Der Slytherin wollte eigentlich wiedersprechen, doch die Tür zum Astronomieturm wurde ein weiteres mal geöffnet und herein kam Draco. Dieser war noch schnell auf dem Klo gewesen.

Während sich Harry aus Blaises Umarmung befreite, kam auch Millicent und blieb leicht schüchtern in der Nähe der Tür stehen.

Äußerlich selbstbewusst aussehend, aber innerlich total unsicher, ging Harry auf das Mädchen zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hey Millicent, es freut mich, dass du gekommen bist."

Vorsichtig ergriff sie seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

Nachdem auch Ginny, Dean und Hermine gekommen waren, holte Harry eine alte Hundeleine aus seiner Tasche. Jeder griff danach und um Punkt 20.00 Uhr verschwanden die sieben Schüler vom Gelände.

Fast sofort danach tauchten sie in einer eindrucksvollen Eingangshalle wieder auf.

Neugierig schaute sich die Gryffindors um. Die Halle war mindestens genauso groß wie die Eingangshalle in Hogwarts, der Boden war aus hellem Parkett und die Wände waren in einem warmen Terracotta gestrichen.

An den Wänden hingen große Porträts der Familie Zabini, auch Blaise hing dort.

Aber Harry wurde in seiner Musterung unterbrochen, als er ein lautes „Mein Kleiner!" hörte.

Schnell wirbelte der Gryffindor herum und sah seine Freund mit ausgebreiteten Armen im Türrahmen stehen.

Ohne auf die anderen zu achten lief er los und schmiss sich in Regulus' Arme.

Obwohl sie sich erst am Mittag gesehen hatten, hatte der Held der Zaubererwelt seinen Freund furchtbar vermisst. Langsam kam Harry nicht mehr darum herum zu zu geben, dass er Regulus wirklich liebte. Jedes mal, wenn er sich von der Black verabschieden musste, brach es ihm fast das Herz, und immer wenn sie sich wieder sahen, freute er sich so sehr.

Sanft küsste er Regulus, doch sie trennten sich leider viel zu schnell voneinander.

Der Black führte sie durch das riesige Haus in einen großen Versammlungssaal

Es standen 11 Stühle in einem Halbkreis vor einem kleinen Pult und im Hintergrund lagen einige Matratzen.

Nachdem er den Zabinis vorgestellt wurde, setzten sich alle, bis auf Harry. Dieser musste wohl oder übel hinter das Pult stehen.

Sie warteten noch auf Severus und Remus, doch dann ging es los.

Ein letztes Mal atmete der Gryffindor tief ein. Er war unglaublich nervös und da halfen ihm auch nicht die aufmunternden Blicke seines Freundes.

„Ehm.. ja.. Hey" begann er erst einmal.

Na toll, das fing ja schon einmal toll an.

„Also... erst einmal danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich denke, ihr wisst alle, wieso wir uns getroffen haben. Wir müsse etwas unternehmen! Und zwar nicht nur gegen Voldemort" allgemeines zusammenzucken.. „sondern auch gegen Dumbledore. Einer ist schlimmer als der andere. Beide gehen über Leichen um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, sie töten unschuldige Leute, missachten die Gesetzte und das schlimmste: Sie führen eine Rassenideologie ein."

Vereinzeltes Nicken zeigte, dass sie alle das bereits wussten, doch trotzdem wollte Harry noch einmal genauer darauf eingehen.

„Ich finde es furchtbar, dass sie die Menschen nach ihrer Magieart und ihrer Abstammung sortieren. Denn nicht jeder, der schwarze Magie einsetzt, ist auch gleichzeitig böse. Auch mit weißer Magie kann man Töten. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir beide Magiearten brauchen! Und die magischen Geschöpfe sind keinesfalls so böse, wie sie von Dumbledore dargestellt werden. Auch sie sind zivilisiert. Somit hätten wir also meine Ziele: Die Vernichtung von Voldemort und Dumbledore, Vernichtung der Rassentrennung und das Herstellen neuer Gesetzte und einer neuen Regierungsreform. Wobei... über das letzte können wir noch reden, denn sobald ein gescheiter Minister an der Macht ist, hab ich kein Problem mehr damit."

Da keine Fragen auftauchten, machte Harry einfach weiter.

„Ich habe mir bereits einige weitere Gedanken zu dieser dritten Seite gemacht: Sie heißt 'The eye'. Das as einem ganz einfachen Grund: Es soll eine Art Warnung sein. 'The eye.. I see everything'. Ich sehe alles, also hintergehe mich nicht, denn ich werde dich dafür bestrafen. Wisst ihr, was ich meine?"

Einheitliches Nicken.

„Gut. Kommen wir zu unserer Kampfgarderobe. Wir werden alle schwarze Hosen und schwarze Oberteile tragen, darüber einen schwarzen Mantel mit einer großen Kapuze. Auf der Rückseite des Mantels wird en grünes Auge sein. Unter dem Auge steht dann: 'The eye'. Nur auf meiner Robe wird noch 'I see everything' dabei stehen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie wir das mit Masken machen sollen. Ich finde, dass man nicht erkennen sollte, wer ihr seid, aber wir sollten den Todessern nicht zu sehr ähneln. Hat jemand eine Idee?" erklärte Harry mittlerweile ziemlich selbstsicher. Da ihm bisher keiner widersprochen hatte, konnte das ja nicht so verkehrt sein, was er sagte.

Zögernd hob Remus seine Hand und sagte dann: „Vielleicht können wir die Kapuzen ja so verzaubern, dass sie uns nie herunter fliegen und man unser Gesicht nicht sieht."

„Die Idee ist gut, Remus. Würdest du dich um diesen Zauber kümmern? Also in suchen und dann später auf die Umhänge anwenden? Super. Will sich von euch jemand um die Umhänge und das darunter kümmern? Das Geld würdet ihr von mir zurückbekommen."

Die Zabinis meldeten sich, meinte dann aber noch: „Also wir würden unsere Umhänge gerne selbst bezahlen." Auch Snape, Regulus und Remus waren dieser Meinung. So bezahlte Harry dann nur die Ausrüstung der Jugendlichen.

„So, dann noch ein paar allgemeine Dinge. Ich bin zwar der Anführer dieser Seite, aber ihr seid nicht meine Untertanen. So etwas will ich nicht. Wenn, dann seid ihr verbündete. Ihr dürft niemandem verraten, dass ich der Anführer bin, deswegen lege ich nachher noch einen Zauber auf euch. Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch nicht vertraue oder so, aber einfach für alle Notfälle. Ich brauche meine Tarnung als lieber und fröhlicher Held der Zaubererwelt noch. Und dann habe ich da noch so eine verrückte Idee, die ich aber doch ganz gut finde. Und zwar will ich uns ein Image aufbauen. Wir werden so besstimmte Kennzeichen haben. Erst einmal natürlich das Auge. Aber wenn ich alleine eine Mission ausführe, dann wird der Raum, in dem das Massaker stattfindet, ganz dunkel, sodass man gar nichts mehr sieht. Und dann werden meine Augen leuchten. Das ist quasi unser Markenzeichen. Das geht natürlich aber nur, wenn wir zum Beispiel jemanden angreifen. Auf einem offenen Schlachtfeld geht das natürlich nicht."

Sie klärten noch einige organisatorische Dinge, dann löste Harry das Treffen auf und sie verschwanden nach Hogwarts.

Seit dem Treffen war mittlerweile eine Woche vergangen. Der Gryffindor musste wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen und alles ging seinen gewohnten Lauf.

An diesem Abend stand das nächste Treffen auf dem Plan und Harry machte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Regulus hatte ihm wieder einen Portschlüssel zukommen lassen. Leider hatten sich die zwei frisch verliebten in der Woche so gut wie gar nicht gesehen, umso mehr freuten sie sich auf das Treffen.

Als endlich alle da waren, aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und sie landeten wieder in der tollen Eingangshalle.

Nach ausführlicher Begrüßung begannen sie schließlich das Treffen.

„So Leute. Ich habe erst einmal einen wichtigen Auftrag für euch: Hört euch unauffällig in eurem Freundeskreis um, ob jemand gegen Voldie und Dumbles ist. Wir brauchen Verbündete! Aber posaunt nicht gleich alles herum, sondern geht vorsichtig vor, ok?" Allgemeines Nicken.

„Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen. Im Kampf müssen wir uns völlig aufeinander verlassen können und dazu müsst ihr den anderen Vertrauen. Deswegen fangen wir mit Vertrauensübungen an. Geht immer zu dritt zusammen. Einer steht in der Mitte, die beiden anderen außen. Der in der Mitte muss sich ganz steif machen und sich dann vom einen zum anderen fallen lassen. Die beiden äußere müssen ihn natürlich auffangen und sanft zum anderen Schubsen. Klar soweit?"

Schnell gingen sie zu dritt zusammen und auch Harry machte mit, damit es aufging. Er war zusammen mit Regulus und Blaise in einer Gruppe und war zuerst in der Mitte. Da er den beiden vertraute, war die Übung für ihn keinerlei Problem.

Doch nicht überall sah es so aus. Zwischen Hermine und Draco gab es ein großes Problem, genauso zwischen Severus und Dean.

Doch nach weiteren Vertrauensübungen und einer großen Aussprache war auch das kein Problem mehr.

Und so verging auch dieses Treffen.

Bis zum nächsten vergingen wiederum zwei Wochen, in denen es immer kälter wurde, da es langsam aber sicher auf Weihnachten zuging.

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht von der Kälte abhalten, sonder joggte jeden Morgen mit Hermine, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville und Ron eine Runde um den See. Ron, Neville und Seamus hatte er überzeugen können, dass gute Kondition sehr wichtig war im Kampf gegen Voldemort, aber sie wussten noch nichts von seiner dritten Seite.

Er hatte es den anderen Mitgliedern auch nahegelegt. Regulus und die Zabinis taten dies zu Hause, Blaise, Draco und Millicent joggten Abends, damit es nicht so auffällig war.

An diesem Treffen machten sie noch ein paar Vertrauensübungen doch sie fingen auch schon an gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Schnell kristallisierte sich heraus, wer schon einiges an Kampferfahrung hatte und Harry stellte fest, dass er mehr von den Erwachsenen lernen konnte als diese von ihm. So wurden die Rollen bald schon getauscht und auf dem vierten Treffen trainierten die Erwachsenen die Jugendlichen. Und nach zwei weiteren Versammlungen sah man schließlich schon erste Fortschritte.

Sie hatten auch weitere Mitglieder bekommen: Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus und sogar Madame Pompfrey. Darüber waren wohl die meisten erstaunt gewesen, doch Remus kam sehr gut mir ihr aus.

Bisher hatte selbst Dumbledore wohl noch nicht gemerkt, dass der Werwolf verschwunden war. Wann das wohl der Fall sein würde, wusste keiner.

Mitte Dezember bekamen sie schließlich noch mehr Mitglieder: Neville und Luna.

Doch es war auch das Treffen, in dem es passierte:

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fuhr Harry sich über die Stirn. Seine Narbe brannte furchtbar und er merkt, wie alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

„_Todesser, heute ist es soweit! Lange haben wir gewartet, um den miesen Verräter Severus Snape in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Doch heute Abend noch wird er dafür büßen, uns verlassen zu haben! Wir greifen Hogsmeade an! Das wird ein harter Schlag für Dumbledore sein. Denn die Schüler sind gerade im Dorf. Und vielleicht treffen wir ja auch unseren Verräter an! Macht euch bereit!"_

Schlagartig öffnete Harry die Augen und sah direkt in die von Regulus.

„Todesser... sie greifen Hogsmeade an... Wir müssen kämpfen!"

* * *

Atra Nox: Atra Schwarz, Nox Nacht: Schwarze Nacht. Hab es mir mal wieder mit meinem mikrigen Lateinkentnissen zusammengebastelt.

Das Lied ist von Simple Plan, Welcome to my life. Eigentlich geht es noch weiter, aber der Rest passt einfach nicht zu Harry

Sooo

wie fandet ihr es?

Jaa, es wurde ziemlich viel geredet und so an sich ist nicht viel passiert, aber das Kapitel hat uns einen ganzen Schritt weiter gebracht! Auch der Zeitsprung war nötig, denn sonst würde die FF sicherlich an die 150 Kapitel bekommen. Und das ist mir eindeutig zu viel!

Bis nächste Woche!

Bea


	26. Ein Sieg?

Ein Sieg?

Panisch sahen sie sich alle gegenseitig an.

Ein Angriff? Jetzt sofort? Sie mussten kämpfen?

Das war ihr aller erster Kampf als dritte Seite und sie waren in dem Moment leicht überfordert.

Zwar waren sie schon öfters durchgegangen,wie sie sich in so einer Situation verhalten sollten, aber trotzdem standen sie einfach nur da und schauten sich hilflos an.

Selbst Snape stand da und sah ungläubig auf Harry herunter, der sich gerade vom Boden aufrappelte.

„Was steht ihr denn alle noch so herum?" fauchte der Potter sie an. „Los, holt eure Umhänge, Zauberstäbe raus, in einer Minute apparieren wir hier weg!"

Endlich kam Leben in die Anwesenden. Schnell zauberten sie sich ihre Umhänge um, setzten ihre Kapuzen auf und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe kampfbereit. Nur Luna und Neville, die bei diesem Treffen ja das erste mal dabei waren, standen unschlüssig in der Ecke herum und sahen de treiben neugierig zu.

„Ihr zwei bleibt floht am besten durch den Kamin in Severus Privaträume und geht dann in die Bibliothek oder so was. Aber bitte haltet euch von Hogsmeade fern." Die beiden nickten nur und verließen durch den Kamin das Anwesen. Severus warf ihm zwar einen bösen Blick zu, aber das war dem Held der Zaubererwelt ziemlich egal.

Schnell ging er auf Regulus zu, küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal sanft, zog sich dann die Kapuze auf und nach seinem Zeichen apparierten sie.

Mit einem Plopp erschienen die Mitglieder von „The Eye" in Hogsmeade. Um sie herum herrschte das reinste Chaos. Verschieden farbige Zauber flogen durch die Luft, einige Häuser brannten bereits, schmerz erfüllte Schreie waren zu hören und überall wurde gekämpft.

Der Orden des Phönix war bereits anwesend und beschützte die Schüler.

Schnell nickten sie sich alle noch einmal zu, dann stürzte sie sich ins Getümmel. Bisher hatte sie noch niemand bemerkt, doch das änderte sich, als Harry sich schützend vor eine Drittklässlerin stellte und sich mit dem Todesser duellierte.

Rote, grüne, lila und gelbe Zaubersprüche sausten zwischen ihnen hin und her, immer wieder wichen sie dem ein oder anderen aus, beschworen ein Schutzschild, die Flüche wurden immer stärker... zerstörerischer... Bis Harry den Todesser fesseln konnte.

Doch die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun bei ihnen. Jeder fragte sich: Wer war das? Für wen kämpfte diese Gruppe?

Aber der Potter ließ sich dadurch nicht stören. Schnell suchte er mit seinen Blicken die Umgebung nach seine Verbündeten ab, nickte ihnen kurz zu und stürzte sich dann einigermaßen beruhigt in den nächsten Kampf.

„Was seid ihr denn für Hampelmänner?" zischte ihm der Todesser entgegen, der gerade seinem _Sectumsempra_ ausweichen musste.

Zur Seite springend meinte Harry nur: „Wir sind dein schlimmster Alptraum!"

Laut lachte der Maskierte auf und der Potter nutze diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit. Mit einem gezielten „Stupor" setzte er seinen Gegner außer Gefecht.

Schnell eilte er Hermine zur Hilfe, die gerade gegen drei Todesser kämpfte und damit ziemlich überfordert war. Von hinten erledigte er schon den ersten, und da der zweite Maskierte sich daraufhin umsah, schockte Hermine den nächsten. Der dritte war da schon um einiges erfahrener in Sachen Kampf , doch zusammen schafften sie es.

Kurz sahen sie sich an, dann trennten sich ihre Wege wieder.

Irgendwie geschah der ganze Kampf nur in der Straße vor dem Honigtopf. Verängstigt rennten einige Schüler hin und her, einige kämpften sogar gegen Todesser, während die jüngeren Schüler verängstigt herum standen und gerade von zwei weiteren Todessern bedroht wurden.

Noch kurz ließ Harry seinen Blick über das Getümmel schweifen, nur um Snape, der keinen Umhang und keine Maske trug, mit einem Todesser kämpfen zu sehen.

Hastig rannte der Potter zu der Gruppe junger Schüler , doch plötzlich stellte sich jemand in seinen Weg.

Cho Chang.

„Oh nein. Egal wer oder was ihr seid, an mir kommst du nicht vorbei." Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck stand sie da und versuchte doch ernsthaft ihn davon ab zu halten, die Schüler zu retten!

„Geh aus dem Weg, Cho!" gab er leicht aggressiv zurück.

Doch sie dachte gar nicht daran. Bockig zog sie ihren Zauberstab und wollte bereits einen Zauberspruch sagen. Aber Harry hatte für diese Kinderei keine Zeit. Schnell ging er auf sie zu, schubste sie einfach zur Seite und stellte sich dann schützend vor die jungen Schüler.

Sofort entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf zwischen ihm und den zwei Todessern.

Dieses mal kam er nicht so glimpflich davon. Ein Schnittfluch traf ihn an der Schulter und hinterließ eine ziemlich unschöne Wunde, aber letzten Endes konnte er die Todesser besiegen.

Sich die Schulter haltend drehte er sich um und wies die Schüler an, so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Und dann sah er es.

Cho Chang wurde gerade von einem Todesser in die Ecke gedrängt. Mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck drückte sie sich fest gegen die Mauer eines Hauses und zitterte am ganzen Körper – ihr Zauberstab war nirgends zu sehen.

Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung, sein Zauberstab schon griffbereit, doch er war auf der anderen Seite der Straße und musste sich erst einmal zu ihnen durch kämpfen.

Er schickte gerade einen _Stupor_ los, als es passierte. Ein grüner Strahl verließ den Zauberstab des Todesser und flog zu Cho.

Während der Maskierte geschockt umflog, weiteten sich die Augen der Ravenclaw ungläubig , bevor sie stumpf wurden. Leblos sackte sie zusammen.

Für Harry passierte das alles wie in Zeitlupe. Er sah, wie Cho zusammen sackte, leblos auf dem Boden liegen blieb, sich nicht mehr bewegte. Tot.

Es brodelte in ihm, Wut stieg in ihm auf. Unschuldige Kinder und Jugendliche... Warum mussten sie darunter leiden? Warum musste Cho sterben? Seine Ex!

Suchend sah er sich um. Es waren kaum noch Todesser anwesend, die meisten verschwanden gerade oder lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Der Orden des Phönix und seine Miglieder kämpften noch vereinzelt. Die Häuser und Geschäfte in der Straße waren fast vollständig zerstört und überall lagen Trümmer herum.

Entschlossen und auch wütend rannte er auf den nächsten Todesser zu, der gerade fliehen wollte. Seine Gedanken waren benebelt, erfüllt von Rachegedanken. Rache. Rache für Cho. Rache für die anderen Schüler. Rache für sein vermurkstes Leben!

Und deswegen passierte ihm der Fehler – er vergaß seine Magie ein zu teilen.

Mit bebender Stimme sprach er ein Stupor. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei wurde der Todesser durch die Luft gewirbelt und knallte schließlich einige Meter weiter weg mit dem Kopf gegen eine Hauswand. Der Nacken und die Wirbelsäule hielten diesem Druck nicht stand und so lag der Todesser schließlich leblos auf dem Boden, der Kopf merkwürdig verdreht da liegend und einen roten Fleck auf der Wand hinterlassend.

Tot. Der Todesser war tot. Er hatte getötet. Er hatte es wirklich getan.

Geistesgegenwärtig gab er seinen Mitgliedern ein Zeichen, die daraufhin alle apparierten, bis auf Snape, dem es glücklicherweise einigermaßen gut ging und gerade die bewusstlosen Todesser folterte. Schnell zauberte er noch ein grünes Auge an eine der zerstören Wände.

Ein letztes Mal schaute sich Harry die zerstörte Straße, die bewusstlosen Körper, die Trümmer und die Leichen an.

Dann verschwand auch er.

* * *

Regulus erschien mit einem 'plopp' im Salon der Zabinis. Die anderen Mitglieder von The Eye waren alle schon da und entledigten sich gerade laut schnatternd von ihren Umhängen. Gegenseitig heilten sie sich die ein oder andere kleine Wunde, denn Poppy musste ja auf Hogwarts helfen. Zum Glück war keiner schwer verletzt.

Die Stimmung war allgemein sehr gut. Jeder freute sich über den erfolgreichen Kampf. Ginny und Dean lagen sich in den Armen und küssten sich heftig, erleichtert, dass dem jeweils anderen nichts passiert war. Allgemein beglückwünschte jeder den anderen, sie umarmten sich, klopften sich auf die Schulter oder in einigen Fällen küssten sie sich.

Detailliert berichteten sie sich gegenseitig wild gestikulierend und mit leuchtenden Augen von den Duellen mit den Todessern.

Gesprächsfetzen wie: „Es war knapp, aber ich war einfach besser..." oder „Mein Todesser war sehr erfahren.. aber" waren öfters zu hören.

Sich gegenseitig lobend setzten sie sich Remus, Regulus und Tonks zusammen an den Tisch, während die anderen Mitglieder einfach weiter da standen und redeten. Draco, Hermine und Blaise diskutieren heftig über die unbekannten Flüche der Todesser.

Eine halbe Stunde ging es so, bis Regulus plötzlich meinte: „Wo ist denn eigentlich Harry?"

Fragend schaute einer den anderen an. Sie hatten noch gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihr Anführer fehlte.

Schlagartig verschwand die ausgelassene und gute Stimmung in dem Raum. Drückende Stille herrschte, vereinzelte Schultern zuckten und drückten somit ihre Unwissenheit aus.

„Scheiße" Regulus sprach somit aus, was alle in dem Moment dachten.

„Wo kann er nur sein?" fragte Draco in die Stille hinein.

Schnell sprang Regulus auf, ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke und rannte zu seinem Zimmer. Stürmisch riss er die Tür auf und atmete erleichtert ein, als er seinen Freund am Fenster stehen sah.

Wesentlich langsamer ging er auf Harry zu, der sich nicht einmal umgedreht hatte, als Regulus die Tür aufgerissen hatte.

Sanft schlag er von hinten die Arme um seinen Freund und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Was ist los, mein Kleiner?" flüsterte er in das Ohr von Harry.

Keine Antwort. Der Potter bewegte sich nicht groß, lehnte sich auch nicht an ihn und stand nur verspannt da.

Liebevoll streichelte er über den flachen Bauch seines Freundes und hauchte ihm sanft ein paar kleine Küsse auf den Hals. Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Was war nur mit Harry los?

Was war passiert? Für ihren ersten Kampf als dritte Seite war doch alles perfekt gelaufen!

Schritte waren draußen auf dem Gang zu hören, aber keiner drehte sich um. Es konnten eigentlich eh nur die anderen sein.

„Was ist los?" fragte Tonks, nachdem sie sich den Fuß an Regulus' Bett gestoßen hatte.

Sofort richtete sich Harry etwas mehr auf, machte sich größter und befreite sich von der Umarmung seines Freundes.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht drehte er sich um und schaute in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Verbündeten.

Die Stirn runzeln drehte auch Regulus sich um und lehnte sich an die Wand. Warum hatte Harry bei ihm nicht reagiert, aber als Tonks herein kam reagierte er? Irgend etwas war da faul.

„Nichts" antwortete der Potter. Seine Stimme klang fremd, sie war ohne Gefühle.

„Ihr habt gut gekämpft, ich bin stolz auf euch!" sagte er.

Grinsend schauten ihn die anderen an und waren sehr stolz auf sich selbst. Doch Hermine stellte die Frage, die sie alle am meisten beschäftigte.

„Was ist dann mit dir los? Warum bist du denn dann so traurig? Was ist passiert?"

Ausdruckslos schaute er seine Freundin an und drehte sich dann mit dem Rücken zu seinen Verbündeten.

Leise sprach er: „Obwohl wir gesiegt haben, gab es Opfer. Opfer, die ich verhindern hätte können. Opfer, die nicht sein mussten."

„Harry.. wer... wer ist es?" fragte Blaise leicht ängstlich. Jeder von ihnen hatte Angst, dass es jemand bekanntes, vielleicht sogar ein Freund gewesen war.

„Cho Chang! Aber.. bitte geht. Nächste Woche um dieselbe Uhrzeit wieder ein Treffen!"

Nur langsam und widerwillig verließen zuerst die Schüler von Hogwarts den Raum und auch die Erwachsenen gingen nach einem Nicken von Regulus nach Hause.

Eine Weile war es still in dem Zimmer. Regulus wollte Harry nicht bedrängen und Harry war in Gedanken versunken. Eine Stunde standen sie so da, bis sich der Black einfach wieder hinter ihn stellte und eine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter.

Scharf zog der Gryffindor die Luft ein und zuckteleicht zusammen. Erschrocken zog Regulus die Hand wieder zurück. Sie hatte sich rot gefärbt. Blut.

Schnell drehte er den Potter zu sich um, der sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen hatte.

Mit einem Zauber befreite er seinen Freund von seinem Umhang und vom Oberteil und zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein.

Er hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde, aus der das Blut nur so heraus floss. „Twinky" rief Regulus in den Raum hinein und gab der Hauselfe, die daraufhin erschien, den Auftrag, einen Heiltrank zu holen.

Brav schluckte Harry diesen ekligen Trank.

Sanft dirigierte der Black seinen Freund auf das Bett, legte ihn dort ab und legte sich schließlich zu ihm.

Harry ließ das alles widerstanslos über sich ergehen, kein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

Liebevoll legte Regulus einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu sich.

„Hey Kleiner. Das mit Cho tut mir leid. Ich weiß, sie war deine Exfreundin..." begann er leise.

Aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, sie war meine Exfreundin. Aber ich habe nie das für sie gefühlt, was ich bei dir fühle." Weder einmal hatte er es nicht ausgesprochen. Bis jetzt waren immer noch nicht diese drei Wörter über seine Lippen gekommen. Warm, das konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären.

„Aber.. naja.. wer weiß.. wenn ich sie nicht aus dem Weg geschubst hätte, sondern sie geschockt hätte... dann hätte kein Todesser sie angegriffen. Und.. und ich war einfach zu spät dran. Ich-- ich hätte sie retten können!" brachte Harry stockend heraus.

„Hey, du kannst auch nicht überall sein. Und wenn du 'The eye' nicht gegründet hättest, wären sicherlich noch viel mehr Schüler gestorben" versuchte Regulus seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

„Und... ich habe heute getötet!" schluchzte Harry auf und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals des anderen.

Beruhigend strich Regulus über den Rücken seines Freundes und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Es war ja eigentlich klar gewesen, dass Harry noch lange nicht mit dem Töten abgeschlossen hatte. Es war trotz seines Trainings immer noch eine Qual für den Potter. Und irgendwann musste eh Harrys richtiger erster Tod passieren. Aber gleich beim ersten Kampf? Ihm blieb auch wirklich nichts erspart.

Aber Regulus bewunderte seinen Freund irgendwie. Obwohl es ihm schlecht ging, hatte er sich so lange zusammen reisen können, bis seine Verbündeten weg waren. Und wahrscheinlich hätte er nicht einmal geweint, wenn Regulus ihn nicht darauf angesprochen hätte, was denn los ist.

Einige Zeit lagen sie so da, Harry in Regulus Armen, bis der Gryffindor sich beruhigt hatte. Sie küssten sich sanft, dann standen sie auf. Es ging dem Potter keinesfalls viel besser, aber er hatte sich im Griff. Er wäre so gern noch bei seinem Freund geblieben, aber es würde auffallen, wenn er nicht nach Hogwarts gehen würde.

Nach einem liebevollen Abschiedskuss flohte Harry nach Hogwarts und verkroch sich in seinem Bett. Keiner wunderte sich über sein Verhalten, denn der Großteil der Gryffindors lagen im Krankenflügel oder besuchten dort ihre Freunde.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte getötet! Einen Menschen! Und er wusste nicht einmal wen genau er umgebracht hatte. Womöglich hatte der Todesser eine Familie, die nun daheim saß und auf ihn wartete. Vielleicht hatte er auch ein kleines Kind, dass nun ohne Vater aufwachsen musste.

Er, der angebliche Held der Zaubererwelt, hatte eine Familie zerstört.

Und dann war da noch das mit Cho. Klar, er liebte sie nicht mehr. Obwohl... Hatte er sie denn je geliebt?

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher, denn im Vergleich zu Regulus und seine Gefühle für ihn, war das mit Cho nichts! Der Potter war sich auch nicht sicher, ob die Ravenclaw ihn überhaupt geliebt hatte. Sie hatte immer nur von Cedric geredet. Cedric hier, Cedric da. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie nur wegen seinem Status in der Zaubererwelt mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Aber all das war jetzt vor bei. Cho war tot. TOT!

Lautes Getrampel schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine schnaufende Hermine stand im Türrahmen.

„Harry, komm schnell. Ron liegt im Krankenflügel!"

Schnell sprang der Gryffindor auf und hastete hinter seiner Freundin zum Krankenflügel.

„Was ist denn passiert? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er im Laufen.

„Na toll. Nun auch noch Ron" dachte er.

„Ron war in Hogsmeade und hat mitgekämpft. Er wurde ziemlich lange gefoltert und sein Körper ist dadurch ziemlich beschädigt. Er zittert unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper und Madame Pompfrey befürchtet das schlimmste. Er könnte... also.. ich habe es auch nicht so wirklich verstanden... aber das Zittern und Zucken kann auf sein Herz übergehen, weil das irgendwie kein Crucio war sondern so ein anderer schwarzmagischer Fluch... Es kann aber auch sein, dass sein Körper das alles allgemein nicht mehr aushält...Naja.. und dann..."

Hermine vollendete den Satz nicht. Es war ihr so schon schwer genug gefallen, bei ihrer Erklärung sachlich zu bleiben und nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Schockiert blieb Harry stehen.

Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Ron war sein bester Freund! Er würde es nicht überstehen. Falls der Rothaarige sterben würde. Aber wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Er hatte doch ein paar mal nach Ron ausschau gehalten und ihn nie gesehen! Diese Frage stellte er auch Hermine, die nun ebenfalls stehen blieb.

„Professor McGonnagal hat ihn in einer kleinen Seitenstraße gefunden. Wir konnten ihn also gar nicht sehen, weil wir ja auf der Hauptstraße waren."

„Und warum holst du mich erst jetzt?" fragte der Gryffindor.

„Vorhin sah es noch nicht so schlimm aus bei Ron. Aber das Zittern wurde stärker und er ist wach... er will mit dir reden" erklärte Hermine.

Sofort rannte Harry weiter und meinte nebenbei: „Warm hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Weiß er, wie es um ihn steht?"

Doch Hermine antwortete nicht mehr, da sie gerade im Krankenflügel ankamen. Alle Betten waren belagert mit verletzten Schüler, an jedem Bett saß mindestens ein Freund des Patienten und Madame Pompfrey wuselte beschäftigt von einem Bett zum anderen.

Zielstrebig wurde er von Hermine in das hinterste Eck gezogen. Ein einzelnes Bett stand da, umgeben vom weißen Sichtschutz. Hastig schlupften sie dahinter.

Ginny saß weinend auf Deans Schoß, der auf auf einem Stuhl saß und versuchte seine Freundin zu trösten.

In dem weißen Bett lag Ron. Er war furchtbar blass seine Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrolliert, das eine Auge schaute zu ihm, das andere sah trüb an die Decke.

„H..Hat..ry" krächzte der Rothaarige.

Anscheinend waren auch seine Stimmbänder beschädigt.

Die rechte Hand hob sich langsam und zitterte dabei fürchterlich.

Langsam ging Harry auf seinen besten Freund zu und drückte ihm sanft die Hand.

„...ry" kam es wieder.

„Ja, ich bin ja da" sagte der Potter beruhigend und ließ sich auf dem letzten freien Stuhl am Bett nieder. Auch Hermine saß mittlerweile und weinte stumm vor sich hin.

Auch dem Held der Zaubererwekt fiel es schwer nicht zu weinen, aber er wollte stark sein. Es würde Ron ja doch nichts bringen nun den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Wie heißt es so schön? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

„Ich.. sterbe."krächzte Ron.

Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr Harry seinem besten Freund einmal durch die roten Haare und streichelte ihm dann sanft über die Wange.

„Scchht. Du wirst nicht sterben. Wir werden einen Weg finden... Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen"

Bei diesen Worten schluchzte Ginny nur noch mehr auf und Ron krächzte ein „Danke".

„Keine Ursache, Kumpel!"

Auf einmal Hustete Ron stark. Harry reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, aber nachdem der Rothaarige beim ersten Versuch alles auf die Bettdecke verschüttete hatte, half der Potter seinem Freund etwas hoch und flößte ihm vorsichtig das Wasser ein.

Dankend nickte ihm der Rothaarige zu – oder versuchte es zumindest.

Sanft ließ Harry Ron wieder zurück in die Kissen gleiten und nahm wieder die zitternde Hand in seine. Liebevoll umschloss er sie, streichelte mit seinem Daumen den Handrücken und zeigte seinem Freund somit, dass er für ihn da war.

Lautstark wurde der Vorhang zur Seite gerissen und die gesamte Familie Weasley kam herein gestürmt. Sofort machte Harry Platz und stellte sich zu Hermine, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war, in die Ecke.

Normalerweise würde Poppy so viele Besucher in ihrem Krankenflügel nicht dulden, aber anscheinend glaubte sie wirklich, dass Rons letzte Stunde geschlagen hatte.

Harry hoffte wirklich, dass sie sich damit täuschte. Es zerriss ihn innerlich allein bei dem Gedanken, dass Ron...

Er wollte nicht weiter denken. Nein. Ron würde sich von so etwas nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Hermine neben ihm schluchzte laut, während die Tränen ihr ungehindert über die Wangen rollten. Er zog sie sanft zu sich und umarmte sie tröstend. Beruhigend flüsterte er ihr Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr, doch sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Sein Oberteil wurde langsam aber sicher nass, doch es störte ihn nicht.

Auch Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Freundes. Sie konnte nicht mehr hinsehen. Ihr Bruder war dabei zu sterben! Sie sah es ihm an. Das Zittern wurde immer stärker, er selbst wurde immer blasser, seine Atmung schwerer.

Sie wollte dabei nicht zu sehen. Es war grausam! Ihr Bruder.. er war noch so jung. Nicht einmal Volljährig! Warum genau Ron? Warum er?

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Vielleicht war er ja in einem früheren Leben ein Mörder gewesen. Oder so etwas.

Auch Molly Weasley konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Es war einfach nur furchtbar... eine Mutter sollte ihren eigenen Sohn nicht sterben sehen. Es zerriss ihr förmlich das Herz als sie ihn da so liegen sah. So hilflos. So leidend. Liebevoll hielt sie Rons Hand umklammert, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

Fred und George versuchten hilflos ihren Bruder mit ihren Scherzen wieder gesund zu machen. Oder vielleicht versuchten sie auch einfach so mit der Situation um zu gehen. Aber keiner ihrer Familienmitgliedern fand es witzig oder schenkte ihnen überhaupt Beachtung.

Ron wurde immer müder und müder. Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte ihn immer mehr verließen. Schwach schaute der Rothaarige sich ein letztes Mal um. Um sein Bett herum stand seine Familie und weinte. Aber warum weinten sie? Er war in dem Moment irgendwie glücklich. Seine Familie war dabei, wenn er starb. Er war also nicht allein.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Wo war Harry? Er wollte ihn ein letztes Mal sehen.. seinen besten Freund.

„..ry" krächzte er wieder.

Sanft löste sich der Gryffindor von Hermine und schlängelte sich durch die Weasley Familie.

„Ich bin hier." meinte er, als er neben Ron stand.

Der Rothaarige krächzte irgendetwas unverständliches. Es war viel zu leise. Langsam beugte sich Harry näher ran, dann hörte er es: „The Eye"

Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf und schaute mit geweiteten Augen auf seinen besten Freund.

Ein letztes Mal sah Ron zu seiner Mutter. Dann schloss er die Augen.

Ein lautes „Neeeeeiiiiiin" hallte durch den Krankenflügel, ließ alle innehalten. Es Klang so verzweifelt.. schmerzerfüllt. Es war der Schrei einer leidenden Mutter, die ihren Sohn gerade verloren hatte.

* * *

Mit gesenktem Kopf saß Harry in der Großen Halle, seinen rechten Arm um Hermines Hüfte geschlungen, die ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt hatte.

Es herrschte Stille in der Halle.

Schwarze Banner hingen von der Decke herunter, verkündeten den Anlass für diese Stille.

Ihre Tränen waren schon lange versiegt. Die ganze Nacht hindurch waren Hermine und Harry trotz der Kälte, die draußen mittlerweile herrschte, auf dem Astronomieturm gesessen.

Stundenlang waren sie dort gewesen, hatten vor sich hingeweint, sich gegenseitig Trost gespendet. Sie hatten ihren Schmerz herausgeschrieen, waren in Erinnerungen geschwelgt, hatten sich gegenseitig festgehoben, aus Angst, den jeweils anderen auch noch zu verlieren.

Das goldene Trio war Geschichte. Nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung... Eine Erinnerung, an eine schöne Zeit.

Übrig waren nur noch zwei. Ein goldenes Duo.

In dieser Nacht hatte es nur sie beide gegeben. Nur Hermine und Harry. Kein Ron. Kein Regulus. Keine Ginny. Nur sie beide. Kein anderer konnte sie verstehen, konnte ihren Schmerz verstehen.

Klar, auch die Weasley Familie trauert um ihr Familienmitglied. Aber das war was anderes.

Die zwei Gryffindors konnten sich ein Leben ohne ihren Freund gar nicht vorstellen. Sie hatten schon so viel mit ihm erlebt, gutes, aber auch schlechtes. Sie waren irgendwie zu ihrer eigenen, kleinen Familie geworden. Sie hatten einander geliebt. Aber nicht so wie Regulus Harry liebte. Nein. Einfach wie eine Familie.

Und nun fehlte einer von ihnen, sie mussten ohne ihn auskommen.

Harry vermisste jetzt schon die Schachspiele, die er eh immer verloren hatte, die kleinen Streitereien wegen etwas total unsinnigem. Das laute Schnarchen Nachts, die mädchenhaften Schreie, wenn eine Spinne irgendwo herum krabbelte. Das Herummotzen über die alten und abgetragenen Kleider, die Unordentlichkeit im Zimmer...

Er vermisste einfach alles!

Doch Harry und Hermine hassten die mitleidigen Blicke. Es war, als würde jeder ihnen ihr Beileid ausdrücken wollen. Sie hassten es wirklich.

Aber glücklicherweise sprach keiner sie an. Die Blicke konnten sie ignorieren.

„Wir denken heute an zwei unserer Schüler, die ihr Leben im Kampf verloren haben" hallte die Stimme des Direktors durch die Stille.

„Cho Chang und Ronald Weasley. Ich möchte hier an dieser Stelle nicht viel sagen, denn jeder soll die beiden so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie sie gekannt haben. Und obwohl sie nicht mehr hier auf Erden weilen, sind immer bei uns.. in unseren Herzen!"

Auch diese Nacht verbrachten Hermine und Harry auf dem Astronomieturm, eng beieinander sitzend und einfach die Sterne anschauend.

„Harry.. meinst du.. er ist jetzt dort oben?" fragte Hermine leise. Tausende von Sternen waren am dunklen Himmel zu sehn, der eine Heller als der andere, aber trotzdem alle wunderschön.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander über ihn sprachen.

„Sicherlich sitzt er dort oben auf einer Wolke und schaut zu uns herunter" wisperte er leise. Ihm gefiel diese Vorstellung irgendwie.

„Ja. Da kannst du recht haben"

Und das waren auch die letzten Worte für diese Nacht.

Harrys Seelenzettel wurde ein paar mal warm, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Regulus ihm geschrieben hatte. Doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, nachzuschauen, war sein Freund geschrieben hatte. Diese Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm gehörte nur Ron.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die beiden mit dunklen Augenringen in der großen Halle. Sie aßen nichts, sondern stocherten nur lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Doch dann kam die Post. Und mit ihr der Artikel über den Kampf.

Schnell wollte Hermine den Tagespropheten weglegen, doch Harry hinderte sie daran. Denn auf der ersten Seite stand es.

Der Artikel über sie.

_The Eye – Freund oder Feind?_

_Beim Kampf in Hogsmead gegen die Todesser trat zum ersten Mal eine neue Gruppierung von Zauberern auf: The eye. _

_Was ist The eye? _

_Wer sind sie? _

_Und auf welcher Seite stehen sie?_

_Laut Zeugenaussagen trugen die Kämpfer schwarze Roben mit Kapuzen, die ihre Gesichter verdeckten. Auf dem Rücken warn jeweils ein Auge abgebildet. Anscheinend kämpften sie gegen die Todesser, aber verwendeten auch dunkle Flüche._

_The Eye.. Sind sie Freund oder Feind?_

Gerade wollte Harry die Zeitung weglegen als er es sah:

_Schulrat diskutiert über Dumbledore._

_Wie uns heute mitgeteilt wurde, diskutiert der Schulrat über Dumbledore. Nachdem Harry Potter von Todessern in der Schule entführt wurde und vor zwei Tagen zwei Schüler beim Kampf in Hogsmeade gestorben sind, sind die Schulratsmitglieder sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob der alte Direktor seine Schüler Ordnungsgemäß schützen kann._

_Momentan wissen wir noch nichts über den Stand der Diskussion, aber sobald wir etwas wissen, werden wir es ihnen mitteilen._

* * *

Laut fluchend schritt Dumbledore in seinem Büro herum. Er hatte gerade den Artikel über den Schulrat im Tagespropheten gelesen. Er hatte ein verdammt großes Problem! Wenn er den Direktorenposten abgenommen bekam, dann hätte er nicht mehr so großen Einfluss auf die Zauberergesellschaft. Und das brauchte er nun einmal für seine zukünftigen Pläne!

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nach einem „Herein" kam Kingsley Shacklebolt in das Büro und begann gleich zu berichten:

„Albus, bei den Aufräumarbeiten in Hogsmeade haben wir etwas entdeckt. In einer abgelegenen Höhle lag der bereits halb verweste Leichnam von Remus Lupin"

Nein. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein!

„Er hat sich wahrscheinlich selbst umgebracht, das Messer deutet zumindest darauf hin" erklärte der Auror weiter.

Toll. Nun hatte der Werwolf doch einen Weg gefunden, aus seinen Fängen zu kommen. Aber so konnte er wenigstens niemandem mehr von der wahren Seite des Direktors erzählen.

* * *

Besorgt saß Regulus auf seinem Bett. Seit 3 Tagen hatte er nichts mehr von seinem Freund gehört, egal wie viele Nachrichten er ihm schrieb.

Von Severus hatte er gehört, dass es Harry gar nicht gut ging. Er aß anscheinend nichts mehr und sprach so gut wie nichts. Die Nächte verbrachte er auf dem Astronomieturm, und das trotz dem Schnee und der Kälte.

Klar, er verstand die Trauer und so. Aber so konnte es nun wirklich nicht weiter gehen. Er vermisste Harry so sehr und er wollte den Kleinen trösten. Doch Harry meldete sich einfach nicht.

In zwei Wochen würde Weihnachten sein. Die Weihnachtsferien würde Harry hier bei ihm verbringen. Falls er sich denn bis dahin melden würde.

Da fiel es Regulus ein: Er hatte noch kein Geschenk für seinen Kleinen.

Was sollte er ihm nur schenken? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollte er mal Blaise fragen.

Oh je, in den letzten Jahren hatte er nur den Zabinis und Severus etwas geschenkt. Doch dank Harry wurde sein Freundeskreis so arg erweitert. Und für all seine Freunde musste er ein Geschenk finden. Da war wohl eine große Shoppingtour angesagt.

Er hoffte nur, dass es Harry bis dahin besser ginge.

Er verstand nur überhaupt nicht, warum sich der Kleine nicht bei ihm meldete. Regulus konnte ihm doch eigentlich am besten über den Verlust seines besten Freundes helfen. Oder etwa nicht?

Das ewige Warten machte ihn fast verrückt.

Entschlossen stand er auf. Er musste daran jetzt etwas ändern.

Der Black warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin, stieg in die grünen Flammen und sprach laut und deutlich: „Privaträume von Severus Snape"

* * *

tbc


	27. The stars are holding you

The stars are holding you

Schweigend saßen Harry und Hermine wieder einmal auf dem Astronomieturm, eng aneinander gekuschelt und in einer dicken Decke eingehüllt, damit sie nicht so sehr froren. Um sie herum glitzerte der Schnee im Mondlicht, während ihr Atem in kleinen Wolken vor ihnen auftauchten.

Es war ihr vierte Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm, in der sie einfach nur schwiegen und hoch zum Himmel schauten. Keiner von ihnen wollte über IHN reden, viel zu tief saß der Schmerz noch.

So schnell würde der Schmerz und die Trauer nicht weggehen, doch beide wussten, dass sie sich nicht gehen lassen durften. Harry wurde gebraucht – als Anführer, als Held und als Freund. Und Hermine würde es für Harry durchstehen. Die beiden brauchten sich momentan mehr als alles andere. Der andere wusste genau, was in einem vorging, konnte den Schmerz und die Trauer verstehen.

Die beiden konnten die Anwesenheit anderer nicht ertragen. Ein paar mitleidige Blicke hier, da aufmunternde Worte, verständnisvolle Blicke.

Warum dachte jeder, sie wüssten wie es den beiden Gryffindors ging? Keiner, wirklich keiner verstand sie!

Den Unterricht besuchten sie zwar, aber gedanklich waren sie weit weg. Sie wussten, dass sie eigentlich zuhören mussten, aber sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich diese eine Woche noch Zeit zugeben.

Wieder einmal wurde Harrys Seelenzettel in seiner Hosentasche warm. In den letzten Tagen hatte Regulus ihm pro Stunde mindestens einmal geschrieben, aber Harry hatte noch keine einzige Nachricht davon gelesen.

Klar, er vermisste seinen Freund fürchterlich, doch auch Regulus konnte wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Außerdem wollte er Hermine nicht alleine lassen. Seine beste Freundin brauchte ihn so sehr und auch Harry konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er sie brauchte. Ständig berührten sie sich, umarmten sich oder saßen einfach nur so nah aneinander, dass sich ihre Schulter berührten. Die beiden Gryffindors brauchten diese Berührungen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der jeweils andere noch da war.

Harry hatte so wahnsinnige Angst Hermine auch noch zu verlieren. Obwohl er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so viel mit Ron gemacht hatte, er war immer noch sein bester Freund und dessen Tod hatte ein riesiges Loch in einem Herzen hinterlassen. Es zeriss den Potter innerlich, ein großes schwarzes Loch drohte ihn zu verschlingen.

Schmerz.

Trauer.

Verzweiflung.

Ohne Hermine wäre er schon längst in diesen Gefühle unter gegangen. Aber seine beste Freundin brauchte ihn so dringend und auch ihr ging es wahrscheinlich nicht besser als ihm. Nur gemeinsam konnten sie das alles überstehen.

Doch eines ging dem Gryffindr die ganze Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Er hatte es gewusst. Ron hatte von The eye gewusst. Die ganze Zeit über. Wie konnten sie glauben, dass ihr bester Freund nichts davon mitbekommen würde? Ron war keinesfalls dumm gewesen, und doch hatten sie gedacht, es wäre nicht klug, ihn in ihre dritte Seite einzuweihen.

Und der Rothaarige hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt. Wahrscheinlich wollte er warten, bis sie es ihm selbst sagten.

Aber wie hatte er es herausgefunden?

Und vorallem wann?

Ein großer Klos bildete sich in Harrys Hals.

Wenn er es seinem besten Freund erzählt hätte, ihn zu seiner Seite aufgenommen hätte, dann würde er vielleicht noch leben.

Wieder einmal war Harry Schuld am Tod eines geliebten Menschen. So glaubte zumindest der Gryffindor das.

Aber ob Ron wirklich überlebt hätte, wenn er zu The eye gehört hätte?

Das konnte keiner sagen.

Das war nun schon das fünfte Mal, dass er schuld an dem Tod eines Menschen war.

Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Ron und.. Cho auch irgendwie.

Harry fühlte sich so schrecklich. Er brachte den Tod! Am besten wäre es, wenn er niemanden mehr an sich heran lassen würde.

Abhauen.

Alleine Leben.

Alleine Kämpfen.

Alleine Sterben.

So würde er niemanden verletzten... niemanden töten!

Doch ein Blick nach links zeigte ihm, warum er das nicht konnte.

Hermine.

Seine beste Freundin.

Er konnte sie einfach nicht alleine lassen.

Die Gryffindor saß da, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt, und traurig zu den Sternen schauend. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre glatte Wange, blieb am Kinn hängen und tropfte schließlich auf die warme Decke, in die sich die beiden eingekuschelt hatten.

Langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf und sah auch nach oben in den Sternenhimmel.

Sterne.

Irgendwie wurde die Nacht zu Rons Zeit. In jeder Nacht hatten sie bisher an ihren verstorbenen Freund gedacht, nichts anderes war in diesen Momenten wichtig.

Wieso das so war, konnte sich auch Harry nicht erklären. Aber die Sterne und die dunkle Nacht gaben ihnen irgendwie Trost.

Die Sterne erinnerten den Gryffindor immer an die funkelnden Augen seines Freundes, wenn er wieder einmal ein Schachspiel gewonnen hatte. Oder nach einem Quidditchspiel. Oder wenn er Madame Rosmertha sah.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt wusste, dass die Nacht Rons liebste Tageszeit war. Auch wenn der Rothaarige immer gedacht hatte, alle anderen würden es nicht merken, war Harry durchaus wach, als Ron sich an das Fenster setzte und verträumt zu den Sternen hoch sah.

Er hatte es nie jemandem erzählt und auch sein verstorbener Freund wusste nicht, dass er ihn manchmal beobachtete hatte, als er dort am Fenster saß.

Harry würde gern in Zukunft jede Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm verbringen. Aber er merkte jetzt schon, dass dies nicht klappen konnte. Der Schlafangel machte ihm eindeutig zu schaffen und er konnte im Unterricht ja wohl schlecht schlafen. Momentan drückten die Lehrer noch ein Auge zu, aber das würden sie sicherlich nicht mehr lange machen. Und er wusste ja auch selber, dass er wieder mehr für die Schule tun sollte.

Zwar beherrschte er den Stoff dieses Schuljahres schon, da er ja in den Sommerferien und auch die ersten Wochen des Schuljahres viel gelernt hatte, aber er brauchte die guten Noten.

Und während die anderen sich im Unterricht abmühten, hatte er immer heimlich in einem anderen Buch gelesen. Meistens war es ein Verteidigungsbuch gewesen, mit ganz vielen, neuen Zaubersprüchen. So beherrschte er viele verschiedene Flüche und Zaubersprüche, die andere Menschen in seinem Alter nicht kannten.

Aber das alles war ja vor Rons Tod gewesen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er einfach so weitermachen konnte, wie vor diesem tragischen Wochenende. Er hoffte es aber.

„Harry?" riss ihn die Stimme von Hermine aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, Mine?" fragte er sanft, während er einfach weiterhin nach oben schaute.

„Ich.. ich vermiss ihn so" sagte sie leise.

„Ich auch...!"

Danach war es wieder ruhig. Aber Harry ging mal wieder ein paar Zeilen eines Liedes nicht aus dem Kopf. Als Hermine mit ihm geredet hatte, waren sie ihm ganz plötzlich eingefallen.

Am liebsten würde er einfach seinen Seelenzettel herausholen und es aufschreiben. Aber sein Zettel war ja mit Regulus verbunden.

Kurz seufzte er auf, dann begann er leise zu singen:

„_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_and know the stars are_

_holding you, holding you..._

_holding you tonight!"_

Verwundert schaute Hermine zu ihrem Freund auf, als dieser leise begann zu singen. In diese paar Zeilen, die er sang, legte er unheimlich viel Gefühl. All seine Trauer und auch sein Schmerz klang in seiner Stimme mit und verursachte bei Hermine eine Gänsehaut.

Sie wusste nicht, dass der Potter so gut singen konnte.

Aber es beschäftigte sie mehr der Text als die gute Stimme.

Das Lied passte perfekt zu ihrer momentanen Situation.

Sie beide vermissen ihren Freund so sehr und jede Nacht schauten sie hoch, in die Sterne, in der Hoffnung, Ron dort oben irgendwo zu sehen.

Das war natürlich total unsinnig, sie konnten ihren Freund dort oben nicht sehen, aber es war eher symbolisch gemeint.

Laut dem Glaube der Muggle, kam man in den Himmel oder in die Hölle, wenn man starb.

Hermine kannte sich damit gut aus, denn ihre Großeltern waren, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam, öfters mit ihr in die Kirche gegangen.

Sie glaubte fest daran, dass Ron in den Himmel gekommen war.

Schritte auf der Treppe schreckten die beiden Gryffindors aus ihren Gedanken.

Neugierig schauten sie zur Tür, und fragten sich, wer denn zu dieser Zeit auf den Astronomieturm kam und es wagte, ihre Zweisamkeit zu stören.

Die Schritte verstummte und die Holztür wurde langsam geöffnet und Regulus betrat die Plattform.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich leicht, als er die beiden Freunde so nah beieinander sitzen sah, doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell und ging vorsichtig auf Harry zu.  
Nach einem langen Begrüßungskuss setzte er sich einfach zu den beiden dazu, einen Arm um seinen Freund gelegt und schaute zusammen mit ihnen zu den Sternen.

Zuerst wusste Harry nicht, was er machen sollte. Er hatte sehr wohl Regulus' eifersüchtigen Blick gesehen, aber glücklicherweise erinnerte sich sein Freund daran, dass er ihn nie betrügen würde.

Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl, als der Black ihn küsste, einfach aus Angst, dass Hermine sich irgendwie allein gelassen fühlte. Aber so war es nicht.

Nun war er sogar irgendwie froh, dass sein Freund bei ihm war, und seiner besten Freundin machte es anscheinend auch gar nichts aus.

Erst jetzt merkte Harry, wie sehr er Regulus brauchte und wie sehr er ihm gefehlt hatte.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes und starrte einfach in die Sterne.

Und so saßen sie da.

Schweigend.

In Erinnerungen schwelgend.

Zu den Sternen schauend.

* * *

Der Schnee glitzerte weiß im Sonnenlicht. Alles war weiß. Die Bäume, das Gras unter ihren Füßen, der Fuchsbau...

Alles war weiß.

Und passte somit überhaupt nicht zu der drückenden Stimmung in dem verschneiten Garten der Weasleys.

Die schwarzen Roben der Anwesenden passten auch nicht zu der schneeweißen Umgebung.

Es war der 15. Dezember.

Der Tag von Ron's Beerdigung.

Harry und Hermine standen, dick eingemummelt in ihren schwarzen Umhängen, in der hintersten Reihe der Anwesenden. Vor ihnen waren zwei Reihen voll mit den Verwandten der Weasleys und ganz vorne standen schließlich Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, Georg, Bill, Charly und Percy.

Die Trauernden standen im Halbkreis um einen Steinaltar, auf dem Rons Leiche lag. Ein weißes Tuch bedeckte den leblosen Körper und schirmte ihn somit vor neugierigen Blicken ab.

Es herrschte Schweigen im Garten der Weasleys. Nur vereinzeltes Schluchzen war zu hören.

Langsam ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen. Neben Harry stand noch Dean, dann kamen einige Ordensmitglieder, wie Tonks, Kingsley, Moody und auch Dumbledore.

Neben Hermine standen der Großteil der Lehrer von Hogwarts.

Regulus wollte eigentlich auch kommen, aber Harry hatte ihn erfolgreich davon überzeugen können, dass es viel zu gefährlich war. In der letzten Nacht hatte sich der Black schon mit einem schwachen Illusionszaber durch die Gänge geschlichen. Und das, wo alle Porträts ihn beobachten konnten. Das alles hatte er nur für den Potter getan. Er wäre auch zu der Beerdigung gekommen, um seinem Freund bei zu stehen. Doch auch er hatte eingesehen, dass es viel zu gefährlich war.

Ein großer Mann, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Mantel ging nach vorne zu dem Altar und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Kurz nickte er den Angehörigen zu, dann begann er mit trauriger Stimme:

„_Wir alle sind heute hier versammelt, um den Tod von Ronald Weasley zu betrauern..."_

Harry versuchte nicht zu zu hören. Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf, als er wieder so schmerzlich daran erinnert wurde, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr da war.

Die ganze Woche über hatte er kaum geweint. Aber nun, da er wieder so damit konfrontiert war, konnte er de heißen Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Starr schaute er gerade aus, auf einen alten Baum im Hintergrund des Mannes und versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zurück zu halten. Aber es funktionierte einfach nicht und so kullerten sie langsam über seine Wange.

Eine kleine, zarte Hand schlich sich in seine und drückte sanft zu. Dankbar schaute er kurz zu Hermine, die ebenfalls stumm vor sich hinweinte. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

„_Er hatte es nicht verdient, zu sterben..." _drang die Stimme des Mannes zu ihm durch.

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, sie wieder auszublenden. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken, denn das Gerede des „Pfarrers" machte es für ihn nur noch schlimmer.

Beißender Schmerz machte sich in ihm breit, die Trauer füllte ihn ganz aus, ließ seine Sicht noch mehr verschwimmen. Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals, machte das Atmen schwieriger, ein lautes Aufschluchzen konnte er gerade noch so verhindern.

Harry wollte nicht vor den ganzen Anwesenden so in Tränen ausbrechen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken. Jetzt hieß es, schlimmeres zu vermeiden.

„_Das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes für ihn vorgesehen, aber..."_

Er musste sich ablenken. Irgendwie. Aber wie?

Suchend sah er sich um, aber es gar nichts, mit was er sich groß beschäftigen konnte. Die Anzüge der Männer sahen alle gleich aus, von den Kleidern der Frauen sah man dank der dicken Wintermäntel nicht viel. Darüber konnte er also innerlich auch nicht ablästern.

Da fiel es ihm ein. Singen!

Aber was sollte er singen?

Harry fing einfach mit dem erstbesten Lied an, dass ihm einfiel.

„I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it..."

In Gedanken sang er dieses Lied. Aber es klappte nicht ganz so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Der Mann sagte gerade etwas wie:

„_Er war ein guter Kämpfer..."_

Nein, das wollte er nicht hören. Vielleicht hatte er ein falsches Lied ausgesucht, denn es lenkte ihn nicht vollständig von de geschehenen um ihn herum ab.

Eine andere, fröhlichere Melodie formte sich in seinem Kopf und er begann: „I kissed a girl and I liked it..."

Na ja, das stimmte nicht so ganz. Wenn dann müsste es schon: „I kissed a boy and I liked it" heißen.

Doch auch das klappte nicht so wirklich.

„_Ronald war ein guter Zuhörer, ein fantastischer Freund..."_

Vielleicht brauchte er doch ein anderes Lied.. eins, dass er nicht so gut konnte, und bei dem er mehr über den Text nachdenken musste.

„Ich treff sie in der Straßenbahn, weil wir die gleiche Strecke fahren... Ich treff sie manchmal in der Stadt, weil sie dieselbe kleine Stammkneipe hat..."

Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an dieses Lied, versuchte immer weiter in Gedanke zu singen, dachte über den Text nach, nur um nicht zu hören, was der „Priester" da vorne über seinen toten besten Freund redete.

Und dieses mal klappte es tatsächlich. Langsam versickerten die Tränen, während Harry mit dem Lied in seinen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Von den ernsten und traurigen Worten, die in dem Garten wieder hallten, bekam er nichts mit.

Erst als Hermin seine Hand fester drückte und sie sich an ihn drückte, bemerkte er wieder, was um ihn herum geschah.

Das weiße Tuch wurde von Rons leblosen Körper entfernt. Der ehemalige Gryffindor lag da vorne, ganz blass, seine roten Haare stachen dadurch nur noch mehr hervor. Eine einzelne Schneeflocke flog vom Himmel herab und landete schließlich direkt auf seiner Stirn.

Scharf atmete Harry ein, löste seine Hand aus Hermines und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, um sie näher an sich heran zu ziehen. All seine Selbstbeherrschung, die er sich dank dem Lied wieder aufgebaut hatte, war nun dahin.

Ron so zu sehen...

Zu sehen, dass es wirklich war wahr..

Es zerbrach ihm das Herz.

Der Mann bewegte einmal seinen Zauberstab und schon ging Rons Leichnam in Flammen auf.

Man konnte deutlich das laute Schluchzen von Molly Weasley hören, und auch Hermine, in Harrys Armen, verbarg ihr Gesicht an dessen Oberkörper und versuchte verzweifelt, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Fest umschlag er seine beste Freundin mit seinen Armen, umarmte sie tröstend, während er sein Gesicht in ihren buschigen Haaren vergrub. Seine Augen wurden wieder feucht...

Eine Weile standen die beiden so da, sich ihrer Trauer hingebend, bis Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und schaute direkt in McGonagalls Gesicht. Auch sie strahlte reine Trauer aus.

„Mr... Harry. Molly will, dass sie beide den Rest der Beerdigung auch noch mit erleben. Ich werde hier auf sie warten, um sie beide nachher mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen." erklärte sie mit mitleidiger Stimme.

Verwundert schaute der Gryffindor seine Hauslehrerin an. Der Rest der Beerdigung? War das etwa noch nicht alles? Anstatt einer Erklärung nickte die Lehrerin zu der Weasleyfamilie, die gerade das Haus betrat.

„Gehen sie ihnen nach!"

Sanft löste sich der Potter von seiner Freundin, wischte sich selbst und dann ihr die verräterischen Tränenspuren von den Wangen. Die restlichen Anwesenden waren alle schon gegangen, bis auf Professor McGonnagall.

Schnell eilte er mit Hermine an der Hand in das Gebäude und folgte Bill und Charlie die Treppen hoch.

Sie stiegen bis zum Dachboden hoch und von dort über ein Fenster auf das Dach heraus. Es war ein kleiner Balkon angezaubert worden, auf dem jetzt alle acht Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und Dean versammelt waren.

Auf dem kleinen Balkon, der gerade genug Platz für alle bot, wehte ein starker Wind, der allen die Haare nur so herum wirbelte.

Während Molly stumm vor sich hinweinte, hatte Arthur eine Urne auf dem Arm.

Kurz herrschte Schweigen auf dem Dach, dann meinte Arthur:

„Ron, wir werden dich nie vergessen. Du warst ein wunderbarer Sohn und wir waren sehr stolz auf dich." Seine Stimme zitterte furchbar und auch seine Augen waren gerötet.

Molly brachte erst gar keinen Ton heraus. Sie schaute nur traurig auf die Urne und am ganzen Körper zitternd da.

Bill schaute starr gerade aus, auf die weiße Schneelandschaft unter ihnen und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst: „Ron, machs gut!"

Die persönlichen Worte von Charlie und Percy konnte Harry nicht wirklich verstehen, da sie so leise sprachen.

Die Zwillinge sagten nichts, wahrscheinlich dachten sie sich ihren Teil.

Ginny schluchzte nur ein einfaches „Ich vermisse dich" und Dean schwieg.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und nickten sich gegenseitig zu. Hermine schmiegte sich wieder eng an ihr heran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während der Gryffindor wieder seine Arme um sie schlang. Gemeinsam begannen sie dann leise zu singen:

„_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_and know the stars_

_are holding you, holding you..._

_holding you tonight"_

Leicht verwundert schauten sie die anderen an, aber sie ließen sich davon nicht stören. Das war ihre Art ihrem besten Freund tschüss zu sagen. Und zwar mit dem versprechen, immer wenn sie ihn vermissen würden, würden sie sich auf dem Astronomieturm treffen und zu den Sternen hochschauen.

Arthur ließ einen letzten Blick durch über die Versammelten gleiten, dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Urne.

Der Wind zerrte kräftig an ihren Mänteln, verwirbelte ihre Haare und ließen den Schnee auf dem Dach leicht hochwirbeln.

Molly legte ihre Hände nun auch um die Urne und zusammen mit ihrem Mann schüttete sie den Inhalt in den Wind.

Die graue Asche wurde von dem leichten Sturm aufgenommen und in die Welt hinaus getragen.

* * *

Harry lag in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm und starrte ausdruckslos an die Decke seines Himmelbettes. Seit Rons Beerdigung waren gerade einmal 3 Stunden vergangen. Es hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er eigentlich gedacht hatte.

Wo vorher noch Trauer und irgendwie auch Verzweiflung ihn beherrscht hatte, war in ihm jetzt nur noch Leere.

Ron war weg. Endgültig. Sie waren kein goldenes Trio mehr. Nein.

Es klopfte an der Tür zum Schlafsaal und ohne eine Antwort abgewartet zu haben, kam Minerva McGonagall herein. Harry interessierte das nicht. Er lag einfach weiterhin so da und schaute an die Decke seines Bettes.

Besorgt ging die Hauslehrerin auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Es hörte sich so ungewohnt an. Sonst war sie ja immer so streng.

Ohne sie anzuschauen nickte der Potter nur.

Mitfühlend legte die Lehrerin ihre Hand auf die Seine und drückte sie sanft.

„Wenn irgend etwas ist, Sie können jeder Zeit zu mir kommen."

Harry flüsterte nur ein „Danke"

Es war so ungewohnt, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte.

„Professor Snape und ich sind der Meinung, dass Sie und Hermine Granger etwas Auszeit brauchen. Wir konnten den Direktor erfolgreich davon überzeugen, dass Sie beide morgen mit mir in die Winkelgasse gehen könnt um einige Weihnachtseinkäufe zu betätigen."

Überrascht drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr um. Weihnachtseinkäufe? Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Bald war ja Weihnachten und er hatte noch keine Geschenke! Und Snape hatte die Idee? Da hatte sicherlich auch Regulus seine Finger im Spiel.

Aber wieso hatte die Lehrerin zugestimmt? Normalerweise konnten sie und Severus sich ja überhaupt nicht leiden.

Eigentlich konnte ihm das ja auch egal sein.

„Sagen Sie Miss Granger noch bescheid?" Harry nickte nur.

Ein letztes Mal drückte Minerva seine Hand, dann stand sie auf.

„Morgen früh um 10 Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Bitte seien Sie pünktlich" Dann verschwand sie.

Langsam ging Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum, mitleidige Blicke trafen ihn mal wieder. Wie er es hasste!

Suchend schaute er sich um, doch Hermine war nirgends zu sehen. Schnell fragte er Lavendar, die gerade ihre Hausaufgaben an einem der Tische machte, ob sie seine beste Freundin holen könnten.

Kurze Zeit später kam eine blasse Hermine mit geröteten Augen die Treppe hinunter, in der Hand hatte sie die Decke von der letzten Nacht.

Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung gingen sie schweigend zum Astronomieturm, ließen dort ein bisschen Schnee verschwinden und legten einen leichten Wärmezauber über die Plattform. Anschließend kuschelten sie sich wieder unter die Decke.

Es wurde langsam schon dunkel, obwohl es erst 17.00 Uhr war.

Sie würden wahrscheinlich wieder das Abendessen verpassen, aber das machte keinem der beiden etwas aus. Sie hatten ja doch keinen Appetit.

Einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend so zusammen, bis Harry ihr von der Einkaufstour erzählte. Auch Hermine vermutete, dass Regulus da irgend etwas mit zu tun haben könnte.

Aber das war ihnen ziemlich egal. Beide waren froh, am nächsten Tag aus dem Schloss zu kommen.

So langsam fiel ihnen in der Schule die Decke auf den Kopf.

Aber es dauerte ja auch nicht mehr lange, dann würden ja auch Weihnachtsferien sein.

Sie diskutierten noch ein bisschen über mögliche Geschenke für ihre Freunde, dann versanken sie wieder in Schweigen und schliefen schließlich auch auf dem Astronomieturm ein.

Sie waren einfach zu müde gewesen, um gegen die Müdigkeit noch ankämpfen zu können.

Um Punkt zehn Uhr standen die beiden Gryffindors in dicke Wintermäntel gehüllt in der großen Halle. Die vorbeigehenden Schüler schauten sie komisch an, aber keine traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

Ebenfalls mit einem dicken Mantel kam die Verwandlungslehrerin und führte die beiden nach draußen in den Schneesturm, der da wütete.

Sie zogen ihre Kapuzen auf, um wenigstens etwas vor dem Sturm geschützt zu sein, der ihnen die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht wehte.

Schweigend stampften sie bis nach Hogsmeade durch den hohen Schnee, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben und den Schal fast bis zur Nase hochgezogen.

Von dort apparierten sie dann in die Winkel Gasse.

Da war von dem Sturm nicht zu merken. Die Häuser schirmten den Großteil ab, aber trotzdem war es ziemlich kalt.

In der Winkelgasse herrschte viel Treiben, trotz der frostigen Temperaturen.

Die meisten Leute mussten wohl auch noch Geschenke einkaufen.

Einstimmig entschieden sie, dass sie erst zu Flourish & Blotts gehen würden. Endlich wieder im warmen angekommen, schlenderten sie durch die Reihen, auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Geschenk. Harry und Hermine wurden auch gleich fündig.

Remus bekam von Harry ein Buch über den Schwertkampf, für das er in letzter Zeit viel interesse gewonnen hatte.

Heimlich hatte der Gryffindor noch ein Animagi-Buch für Hermine gekauft.

Auch sie war in dem Laden fündig geworden. Ihren Eltern kaufte sie jeweils ein Buch über die magischen Dinge in der Mugglewelt und ein Buch über die Politik in der magischen Welt. Ihre Eltern interessierten sich sehr für das, was in der Zaubererwelt abging und freuten sich immer wieder über neue Bücher.

Als nächstes gingen sie in die Apotheke, in der Harry wertvolle Tränkezutaten für Severus kaufte.

McGonagall folgte ihnen schweigend.

Anschließend ging es zu einem Juwelier. Dort kaufte Harry für Ginny eine schöne Kette, mit Engelsflügel.

Für Regulus kaufte er ein Bettelarmband. Das war ein Armband, zu dem man kleine Anhänger kaufen konnte. Er nahm noch einen Herzanhänger, in das er mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs noch etwas hineinprägte.

Auch Remus bekam noch ein kleines Schmuckstück. Es war ein Lederband mit einem Wolfsanhänger.

Weiter ging es zum Honigtopf, der seit neuestem auch in der Winkelgasse einen Laden hatte. Dort kaufte Harry für Draco einen Gutschein, da der Slytherin sehr gerne naschte. Der Malfoy war mittlerweile auch zu einem guten Freund für ihn geworden.

Für die Zabinis kaufte er eine Schachtel Pralinen, da er mit ihnen so an sich doch nicht so viel zu tun hatte.

Bei Madame Malkins kaufte Harry für Blaise ebenfalls einen Gutschein, da der Slytherin es liebte, neue Kleider zu kaufen.

Hermine hingegen hatte für Draco einen schönen Reiseumhang besorgt. Auch sie kam mittlerweile sehr gut mit dem Malfoy aus. Remus würde von ihr einen Zauberstabhalter bekommen und Ginny ein wunderschönes, schwarzes Kleid.

Nach über drei Stunden shoppen erlösten sie Minerva von ihrem „Fluch" und gingen zusammen mit ihr nach Hogwarts zurück.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin war darüber sehr froh, denn sie wurde rücksichtslos von einem Geschäft zum anderen gezogen.

* * *

Es war wieder einmal Nacht.

Keine einzige Wolke bedeckte den funkelnden Himmel und so hatte Harry freien Blick zu den Sternen.

Er stand im Schlafanzug auf dem Balkon, der an Regulus' Zimmer grenzte. Seine Arme hatte er wärmend um seinen Körper geschlungen und seine Socken waren mittlerweile pitschnass von dem Schnee unter seinen nun eiskalten Füßen.

Doch das alles störte ihn im Moment nicht. Es war Weihnachten.

Es war ein Uhr Nachts am 25. Dezember.

Seufzend sah er zu den Sternen auf.

Es waren seit Rons Tod ganze zwei Wochen vergangen, und trotzdem tat es noch genauso sehr weh wie am ersten Tag. Er vermisste ihn so sehr.

Das war auch der Grund, warum er wieder einmal mitten in der Nacht wach war. Alpträume blagten ihn fast jede Nacht, meistens machte Ron ihn darin Vorwürfe, dass er ihn nicht gerettet hatte.

Wieder einmal stellte sich Harry diese eine Frage:

Warum hatte er den Gryffindor nicht gerettet?

Er wusste, er hatte die Macht dazu in sich. Aber er konnte sie nicht richtig anwenden.

Wieso hatten ihm die Erinnerungen seiner Vorfahren nicht geholfen?

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie davon im Stich gelassen.

Aber vielleicht hatte das Schicksal das alles so vorher bestimmt.

Keiner konnte das so genau sagen.

Seufzend holte Harry aus seiner Schlafanzughose einen Brief. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er diesen in einen Vogel, der aber immer noch aus dem Papier bestand. Mit einem mentalen Befehl schickte er den Vogel los, hinaus in die Welt.

Das war sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Ron.

Sein Beweis, dass er ihn nie vergessen würde.

Gemeinsam mit Regulus betrat Harry den große Speisesaal bei den Zabinis. Sofort wurden sie freundlich begrüßt und zusammen begannen sie zu essen.

Schweigend nahmen sie das Frühstück zu sich, wobei Blaise als erstes fertig war und nun unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum rutschte. Es war dem Zabini deutlich anzusehen, dass er es kaum noch erwarten konnte, bis alle anderen auch mit dem Essen fertig waren. Denn erst dann gab es Geschenke.

Doch Regulus und auch Harry ließen sich viel Zeit und kauten gemütlich ihr Brötchen, tranken noch zwei Tassen Kaffee, fütterten sich gegenseitig, einfach um Blaise ein bisschen zu ärgern.

Aber auch sie mussten irgendwann ihr Frühstück beenden und so ging es dann nach nebenan in den Salon. Dort war ein großer Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt worden, der festlich geschmückt war. Und unter ihm türmten sich die Geschenke.

Aufgeregt rannte Blaise darauf zu, während die anderen eher gemütlich dazu schlenderten und sich erst einmal auf das Sofa setzten.

Dann wurden die Geschenke verteilt. Die Zabinis freuten sich sehr über die Geschenke von ihm und Regulus starrte ihn sprachlos an, als er die Widmung an dem kleinen Herz sah.

Dort stand:

„Für immer zusammen... und nie alleine! Harry & Regulus"

Als Dank für dieses tolle Geschenk bekam er von seinem Freund einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Von Blaise bekam er viele Süßigkeiten, von den Zabinis eine komplette Kampfrobe. Von seinem Freund bekam er ein Ohrenpiercing, mit dem passenden Zauberspruch dazu. Gleich führte Regulus diesen Zauber auf Harry aus und kurz darauf hatte er einen Ring an seinem rechten Knorpel am Ohr.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Buch mit neuen Flüchen, Remus schickte ihm per Eule einen kleinen Dolch, von Severus bekam er ein Tränkebuch, Ginny schickte ihm Süßigkeiten und von Draco bekam er einige Scherzartikel.

Molly schickte ihm natürlich den Weasley-Pullover.

Über all diese Geschenke freute er sich sehr und bedankte sich natürlich auch überschwänglich.

Doch für Regulus hatte er noch ein Geschenk. Er war sich nur nicht so sicher, wie er es machen sollte und ob er überhaupt den Mut dazu aufbringen würde.

Aber erst einmal gab es ein prächtiges Mittagessen und sie verbrachten viel zeit gemeinsam im Salon, redeten, begutachteten ihre Geschenke und bedankten sich noch mehrmals.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Harry keine Chance seinem Freund das Geschenk zu „geben". Sie waren so gut wie nie allein gewesen.

Doch langsam begaben sie sich zu Bett und der Gryffindor wurde nervös. Wie sollte er es machen?

Vorher groß herum reden?

Regulus lag schon, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, im Bett, während Harry noch schnell duschen ging und anschließend zu ihm ins Bett krabbelte. Er kuschelte sich an die Brust des Älteren, atmete dessen unverwechselbaren Duft ein und genoss die Nähe des anderen.

Regulus schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund, küsste ihn sanft und schloss dann seine Augen.

Bald schon war er eingeschlafen.

Harry dagegen konnte noch lange nicht schlafen. Er hatte es nicht gemacht. Und das, obwohl er doch irgendwie so viele Möglichkeiten dazu hatte.

Lange wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her.

Bis er schließlich aufstand. Sein Piercing schmerzte noch ein bisschen, während er mit nackten Füßen auf dem Boden tapste.

Was sollte er nun machen?

Leise schlich er sich zu dem großen Spiegel und besah sich sein Piercing wieder.

Die Situation kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor.

Und da viel es ihm ein.

Sein Traum.

Mit dem Atra Nox verdunkelte er den Raum wieder. Und dann begann es.

Dunkelheit…  
Regungslos stand Harry einfach nur da. Um ihn herum sah man nur Dunkelheit… undurchdringbare Schwärze… zumindest für Menschenaugen.  
Doch Harry konnte alles ganz klar erkennen.  
Er stand in einem Zimmer mit einer großen Glasfront. Links von ihm war ein großes Bett mit vielen Kissen, in dem ein Mann lag und gleichmäßig atmete.  
Rechts von Harry war ein Schreibtisch, daneben ein großes Bücherregal.  
Und hinter ihm war eine große Sitzecke mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln.  
Von all diesen Dingen konnte er die Umrisse erkennen.  
Genauso von dem Ding vor sich. Aber was es genau war, konnte er nicht sagen.  
Plötzlich leuchteten vor ihm smaragdgrüne Augen auf. Sie strahlten regelrecht in der Dunkelheit.  
… SEINE smaragdgrüne Augen!  
Das vor ihm war dann wohl ein Spiegel.  
Seufzend zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte leise ein Wort.  
Sofort leuchtete das Mondlicht durch die riesige Fensterfront herein und beleuchtete das Zimmer ein bisschen.  
Die undurchdringbare Dunkelheit vorher war durch einen Zauber zustande gekommen.  
Mit einem geflüsterten "Lumos" erhellte sich das Zimmer noch weiter.  
Nun konnte sich Harry in dem Spiegel vor sich genauer anschauen.  
Außer einer schwarzen Boxershorts trug Harry nichts.  
Seine schwarzen Haare standen wild von seinem Kopf ab, nur einige vereinzelte Strähnen verdreckten seine Narbe auf der Stirn.  
Harrys Gesichtszüge waren markanter als er sie in Erinnerung hatte und auch seine Augen musterten ihn mit einem intensiveren Grün. Ein Piercing schmückte sein rechtes Ohr.  
Sein gesamter Körperbau war verändert. Harry war ca. 10 cm gewachsen, sodass er nun 1,80m groß war.  
Man konnte deutlich seine Bauchmuskeln erkennen und auch sonst war er sehr muskulös.  
Plötzlich umschlangen ihn von hinten zwei Arme.  
Durch seine Musterung hatte Harry gar nicht mitbekommen, wie jemand hinter ihn getreten war.  
Leicht lehnte sich Harry an den starken, nackten Oberkörper hinter sich und fragte leise: "Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?"  
Auch seine Stimme hörte sich anders an. Sie klang erwachsener… männlicher!  
"Nein Schatz!" Diese Stimme war sehr tief.  
Harry konnte hinter sich den Mann atmen spüren. Dessen Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, während die Hände des Mannes sanft über Harrys Bauch streichelten und schließlich die Linke etwas weiter hinunterwanderte.  
Sie fuhr langsam bis zu Harrys Hüftknochen. Da seine Boxershorts verboten tief hing, war dies kein Problem.  
Wenige Zentimeter unter seinem Hüftknochen stoppte die Hand und fuhr leicht die Konturen eines Tattoos nach.  
Der Gryffindor seufzte leicht auf.  
"The eye" flüsterte der Mann hinter ihm leise in sein Ohr während er weiterhin sanft über das Tattoo in Form eines Auge streichelte.  
Harry legte seine Hand sanft über die des anderen und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des anderen. Seine Hand war im Gegensatz zu der Großen seines Freundes klein und zart.  
Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und schaute in die blauen Augen des Mannes. Dazu musste Harry nach oben schauen, da sein Freund ca. 10 cm größer war als er selbst. Außer diesen wunderschönen, blauen Augen nahm Harry nichts wahr… keine Gesichtszüge, die Haare waren ihm egal… Er versank regelrecht in diesen Augen.

Jetzt. Es war der richtige Moment dazu. Er fühlte es.  
"Ich liebe dich" hauchte er dem anderen entgegen.

Endlich hatte er es gesagt.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort zog ihn der Mann nur noch näher an sich und küsste ihn liebevoll.

tbc


	28. Trauer

Trauer

Verschlafen kuschelte Harry sich näher an seine Wärmequelle an und schlief einfach weiter.

Regulus lächelte leicht vor sich hin und streichelte sanft seinen Freund in seinen Armen.

Es war 9 Uhr morgens am Tag nach Weihnachten und der Black war schon eine ganze Weile lang wach.

Er war überglücklich. Harry hatte endlich gesagt, dass er ihn auch liebte. So lange hatte er schon darauf gewartet, so lange hatte er schon darauf gehofft, diese drei Wörter von seinem Freund zu hören.

Und nun, am Tag vorher, war es endlich geschehen.

Es war Regulus teilweise echt schwer gefallen, nicht an Harrys Liebe zu zweifeln und es hatte ihn immer schwer getroffen, dass seine Worte nicht erwidert wurden.

Aber wenn Regulus jetzt so im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, war nicht Harry es, der zu lange mit seinem Liebesgeständnis gewartet hatte. Sondern er selbst war einfach zu schnell damit gewesen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er seinen Freund damit sogar überrumpelt und deswegen hatte er nichts dazu gesagt, dachte Regulus.

Aber jetzt war er einfach nur glücklich, auch wenn es einige Schwierigkeiten in ihrer Beziehung gab.

Der Black vermisste seinen Freund einfach furchtbar, wenn dieser in der Schule war. Zwar kam Regulus jedes zweite Wochenende zu Severus, und auch ab und zu mal unter der Woche, aber das war viel zu wenig, fand er.

Das Risiko war auch einfach viel zu hoch, wenn sie sich öfters sehen würden.

Immerhin galt er als Tod.

Gut, irgendwann würde er das eh aufklären müssen, spätestens bei dem finalen Kampf.

Finaler Kampf. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde es gar keinen großen Endkampf geben.

Vielleicht würde The eye ja ganz heimlich alle Todesser auslöschen, Voldemort und Dumbledore würden sich gegenseitig umbringen...

Doch das war nur Wunschdenken.

Seufzend kehrte Regulus in Gedanken zu dem anderen Problem in ihrer Beziehung zurück.

Sex.

Er war nun einmal einer der Menschen, die gerne oft und guten Sex hatten. In den letzten Monaten war der aber etwas zu kurz gekommen. Besser gesagt: Sein Sexualleben existierte nicht mehr.

Regulus und Harry waren in ihrer Beziehung einfach noch nicht so weit, oder eher gesagt: Harry war noch nicht so weit.

Sein „verspätetes" Liebesgeständnis war ein Hinweis darauf. Wenn er sich selbst da nicht so sicher war, dann konnte das mit dem Sex ja irgendwie auch nichts werden.

Er vermisste den Liebesakt sehr, immerhin hatte sein ganzes Leben vor Harry nur daraus bestanden. Und die morgendliche Befriedigung unter der Dusche konnte man damit einfach nicht vergleichen.

Regulus wollte den Potter aber auch zu nichts zwingen oder ihn irgendwie bedrängen. Dafür liebte er ihn viel zu sehr.

Aber trotzdem... wenn er so da lag, wie in diesem Moment. Mit Harry in seinen Armen, der knackige Hintern an seinen Unterleib, der unwiderstehliche Duft seines Freundes, der von ihm aus ging und direkt in die Nase des Blacks zog.

In diesem Moment war es einfach nur furchtbar für Regulus. Dieser wunderschöne Körper in seine Armen...

Er war nun einmal auch nur ein Mann!

Leise schmatzte Harry im Schlaf und bewegte sich ein bisschen herum. Blöderweise rieb dadurch sein Hintern aber an Regulus' Heiligtum, wie er es so gerne nannte.

Scharf zog der Black die Luft ein und lag wie erstarrt da, bis Harry wieder ruhig weiter schlief.

Sein Glied drückte hart gegen den halb nackten Körper seines Freundes und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Na toll, was sollte er jetzt machen?

Aufstehen ging im Moment nicht, da Harry auf seinem einen Arm lag und den anderen umklammert hielt. Sehr toll.

Das heißt er konnte selbst keine Hand anlegen.

Abtörende Gedanken hieß da wohl das Zauberwort. Ergeben schloss Regulus die Augen und stellte sich Filch mit einer Lederpeitsche und Tanga vor.

Igitt!

Aber trotzdem zog ihm noch Harrys einzigartiger Geruch in die Nase, der seinen dunklen Schatten in sich vor Lust laut aufknurren ließ.

Da half selbst der ekligste Gedanke nichts um sich von seiner Erregung abzulenken, das stellte auch Regulus sehr bald fest.

Leise knurrte er auf. Super. Wenn Harry jetzt aufwachen würde... Wie würde er wohl reagieren?

Da gab es eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten:

Erstens: Er würde schreiend abhauen.

Oder Zweitens: Er würde ihm helfen, sein „kleines" Problem verschwinden zu lassen.

Oh ja. Die zweite Möglichkeit gefiel ihm eindeutig besser.

Harrys Hände, die im Vergleich zu seinen eigenen klein waren, an seinem Glied zu spüren, wie sie sanft daran auf und abfuhren...

Leise stöhnte er auf. Oh Gott, das musste sich einfach wunderbar anfühlen, wenn Harry seine Erregung umfassen würde, die Vorhaut vor und zurück ziehen würde... Und vielleicht ihn sogar in den Mund nehmen würde.

Die nasse Mundhöhle, die ihn umschließen würde... Und er, er würde sanft in den sinnlichen Mund stoßen, die Hände in den seidigen schwarzen Haaren vergraben, das Tempo vorgeben, während Harry an seinem Glied saugen und lecken würde.

In seiner Fantasie gefangen stöhnte Regulus laut auf, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er führe die Stoßbewegungen, ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen, aus, drückte und rieb sein Glied immer wieder an Harrys Hintern.

Immer schneller wurde er, rieb sich immer kräftiger an Harry, stellte sich vor, wie sein Freund seine Hoden noch massieren würde, mit seinem Finger weiter nach hinten wandern würde, während er immer weiter an ihm saugte.

Ein letztes mal „stoß" er zu, dann kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen in seine Boxershort.

Schwer atmend lag Regulus da und vergrub sein rotes Gesicht in Harrys Haaren. Hoffentlich hatte dieser davon nichts mitbekommen, denn das wäre Regulus irgendwie schrecklich peinlich. Immerhin hatte er den Körper seines Freundes quasi gerade ausgenutzt.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über Harry und schaute ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. Er war zwar irgendwie leicht rot, aber er schlief anscheinend noch. Erleichtert legte er sich wieder zurück und befreite vorsichtig seinen einen Arm aus Harrys Klammergriff. Wenn der Potter seine kleine Einlage nicht mitbekommen hatte, dann konnte er sich ja wohl auch gefahrenlos von ihm befreien.

Schnell griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und ließ die Spuren seiner Tat verschwinden.

Anschließend machte er sich sanft daran, seinen Freund zu wecken.

Die große Beule in der Hose von Harry bemerkte er dabei nicht...

* * *

Grübelnd saß Harry neben Hermine in Geschichte der Zauberei. Die Ferien waren leider viel zu schnell vorbei gegangen und nun saß er schon wieder im Unterricht und vermisste seinen Freund.

Seit einem Tag war er schon wieder in der Schule. Aber konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Denn erstens saß Hermine mit großen Augenringen neben ihm und schien irgendwie seltsam abwesend zu sein. Bei ihm waren die Augenringe in den Ferien zum Glück schnell verschwunden, denn er hatte viel geschlafen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt nachts.

Und zweitens: Er war sehr wohl wach gewesen, als Regulus sich an ihm vergnügt hatte.

Und nun wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte.

Sollte er mit seinem Freund darüber reden? Oder einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?

Eins konnte Harry auf jeden Fall nicht abstreiten: Es hatte ihn erregt.

Aber was genau sollte er nun machen? In so etwas hatte er absolut keine Ahnung!

Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal Blaise fragen! Der Slytherin war ja immerhin schwul und hatte in solchen Sachen sicherlich seeehr viel Erfahrung.

Seine Gedanken wurden von der Schulglocke unterbrochen. Langsam packte er seine Sachen zusammen und wollte aufstehen, als Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine immer noch genau so da saß, wie vorher und anscheinend den Raum nicht verlassen wollte.

Leicht stupste er sie an der Schulter an. Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„'Mine!"

Seine Freundin war in Gedanken anscheinend wirklich sehr weit weg, und nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck waren ihre Gedanken nicht gerade sehr erfreulich. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

Seufzend schaute Harry sich um und vergewissere sich, dass außer ihnen niemand im Raum war, dann zog er seinen Stuhl näher und setzte sich neben sie.

Sanft griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Liebevoll umarmte er sie, gab ihr den Halt, den sie so dringend brauchte und zeigte ihr einfach nur, dass er immer für sie da war.

Anscheinend machte ihr Rons Tod immer noch sehr zu schaffen. Das war nun mittlerweile fast drei Wochen her, doch auch Harry dachte noch fast jede Sekunde an ihren verstorbenen Freund.

Nur Hermine konnte damit wohl nicht wirklich umgehen. Der Potter hatte wenigstens jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert, aber Hermine hatte nun einmal nur ihn.

Denn Ginny war noch zu sehr mit ihrer eigenen Trauer beschäftigt und die anderen aus ihrem Schlafsaal konnten Hermine nicht wirklich verstehen, denn sie hatten nicht so guten Kontakt zu Ron gehabt. Natürlich vermissten sie ihn alle, aber halt nicht so sehr, wie Hermine und Harry.

Innerlich schwor sich der Potter, sich mehr um seine beste Freundin zu kümmern. Vielleicht sollten sie die nächsten Nächte wieder zusammen auf dem Astronomieturm verbringen.

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht am Oberkörper von Harry und schluchzte laut auf, während der Gryffindor beruhigend über ihren Rücken streichelte und sie einfach nur weinen ließ.

Vielleicht brauchte die Braunhaarige einfach nur noch ein bisschen Ablenkung. Zusammen Einkaufen waren sie ja schon und der Direktor würde es sicherlich nicht noch einmal erlauben, die Schule während der Schulzeit zu verlassen.

Also brauchte er eine andere Idee.

Gedanken verloren starrte er aus dem Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, Hermine immer noch streichelnd.

Da kam ihm die Idee!

Draußen lag noch Schnee. Ein entspannter Spaziergang durch die weiße Schneewelt um den See herum würde sicherlich für ein bisschen Ablenkung sorgen.

Vorsichtig schob er Hermine ein bisschen von sich weg und hob sanft ihr Kinn hoch.

Gerötete Augen schauten ihn traurig an.

„Hey 'Mine, was hältst du von einem Spaziergang im Schnee?"

Hermine war wirklich froh darüber, dass sie einen so guten Freund hatte. Harry kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um sie, obwohl es ihm selber wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser ging. Aber Lust auf einen Spaziergang in der Kälte hatten sie nicht.

Das sagte sie ihm auch, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht stören und zog sie mit sich durch ganz Hogwarts.

Die meisten Schüler saßen in der großen Halle und aßen zu Mittag, doch keiner der beiden dachte an Essen.

Draußen angekommen verwandelte Harry erst einmal ihre Kleider in warme Wintermäntel und schickte ihre Taschen per Zauber in ihre Schlafsäle.

Dann nahm er Hermine an die Hand und hüpfte mit der überrumpelten Braunhaarigen durch den Schnee.

Es machte ihn irgendwie fröhlich, diese weiße Schneelandschaft zu sehen, sie ließ ihn sich so frei fühlen. Laut lachend hüpfte er im Kreis, seine beste Freundin einfach hinter sich her ziehend.

Hermine war total überrumpelt von der plötzlichen guten Laune ihres Freundes. Es ließ ihn so kindlich wirken, wie er fröhlich durch den Schnee hüpfte, sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte und sie anlachte.

Schon lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr so glücklich, so befreit gesehen!

Harry liebte de Schnee wirklich und es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er einfach das Kind in sich heraus ließ.

Die gute Laune wirkte einfach ansteckend und so schlich sich langsam aber sicher ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht. Harrys Augen strahlten ihr förmlich vor Freude entgegen, als er ihr Lächeln sah.

Er ließ ihre Hand los, beugte sich nach unten, nahm eine Handvoll Schnee und warf es ihr entgegen.

Laut schrie Hermine auf, als der Schneeball sie traf und formte mit ihren Händen ebenfall einen Schneeball und warf ihn zu ihrem Freund.

Harry versuchte noch ab zu hauen, aber er war zu langsam und die Kugel traf ihn direkt im Nacken.

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei formte er gleich mehrere Kugel und warf damit Hermine ab.

Doch auch die ließ sich das nicht bieten und wehrte sich mit all ihren Kräften.

So entstand eine wilde Schneeballschlacht, in der die beiden Trauernden seit langer Zeit mal wider richtig viel Spaß hatten und auch lachten. Doch sie bemerkten dabei nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden...

Zwei Stunden später stapften Hermine und Harry total nass und unterkühlt durch die Gänge. Sie waren müde, ihnen war kalt, aber das war es ihnen trotzdem wert gewesen. Hermine strahlte förmlich vor plötzlicher Lebenslust und von ihrer Trauer vom Morgen war nicht mehr viel zu sehen.

Und auch Harry grinste vor sich hin, froh darüber, dass es seiner Freundin zumindest in dem Moment gut ging.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennten sie sich, nachdem sie sich für das Abendessen verabredet hatten und so ging jeder alleine duschen.

Nach dem Essen machten sie noch gemeinsam Hausaufgaben und anschließend gingen sie wieder auf den Astronomieturm. Die gute Laune war weg, traurige Gedanken beherrschten ihren Kopf.

Der nächste Tag kam, Unterricht war angesagt. Beide waren hundemüde und mit den Nerven total fertig, doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine ließ es sich Harry nicht anmerken.

Alleine um seiner besten Freundin halt zu geben, war er für sie stark.

Die Nacht kam, wieder waren sie auf dem Astronomieturm.

Tag und Nacht wechselten sich ab.

Tag.

Und Nacht.

Tag.

Und Nacht.

Es wurde hell.

Es wurde dunkel.

Hell.

Dunkel.

Aber alles blieb gleich.

Ron war weg.

Hermine ging es schlecht.

Und Harry versuchte für Hermine zu lächeln, für sie stark zu sein.

Und Regulus machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um seinen Freund.

Doch nicht nur Regulus sorgte sich um die beiden.

Auch Minerva McGonagall (Ich kann mir einfach nicht merken, wie man sie schreibt A.B: Ist auch ein scheußlicher Name.) nahm das alles mit großer Sorge wahr. Irgendetwas musste man doch dagegen tun können! Doch ihr fiel nichts ein.

Blaise versuchte die beiden immer wieder aufzumuntern, doch auch das klappte nicht wirklich. Außer Harry kam einfach niemand an Hermine heran.

Und auch Draco machte sich Sorgen um die beiden. Er hatte die Gryffindors einfach schon tief in sein Herz geschlossen und es tat ihm weh die zwei nun so leiden zu sehen, auch wenn es bei Harry nicht so offensichtlich war.

Aber nicht jeder war so besorgt um die beiden Gryffindors. Dumbledore plante schon, wie er daraus seinen Nutzen ziehen konnte. Und auch eine andere Person war mehr als froh über die Stimmung der beiden. Diese Person konnte Potter und Granger noch nie leiden. Und nun hatte er einen Auftrag von seinem Meister bekommen, über den er sich sehr freute...

Colin Creevey machte sich auch so seine Gedanken über die beide Gryffindors. Als er die zwei so im Schnee rumtoben gesehen hatte, waren sie so glücklich gewesen! Und nun waren sie wieder so traurig!

Eigentlich wollte er das Foto ja noch aufheben, bis zum Geburtstag von Harry, aber es war wohl besser, es ihm gleich zu geben...

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal und kramte seine Kamera heraus. Mit ihr ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel.

Es war halb sechs Abends, um diese Uhrzeit war immer sehr viel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors los. Die meisten vertrieben sich ihre Zeit mit lästern oder redeten einfach mit ihren Freunden. Es war die letzte halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen und fast keiner sah es noch ein irgendwelche Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Es gab sehr wenige Gryffindors die tatsächlich an einem der Tische saßen und lernten. Ein Beispiel war dafür aber Seamus, der dort zusammen mit seinem Freund Theodore Nott. Es war für alle ein großer Schock gewesen, als Seamus ihnen von Theodore erzählt hatte, doch der nette Slytherin war schnell von den Löwen akzeptiert worden, vorallem, da auch er gut in Zaubertränke war.

Aber auch die Erstklässler waren eifrig am Lernen. In diesem Alter war die Schule ja noch nicht so blöd und viele freuten sich noch auf den Unterricht.

Und einige sehr fleißige Schüler aus der Abschlussklasse schauten sich noch einmal ihre Notizen an.

Doch der Rest saß einfach nur da und redete miteinander.

So achtete keiner auf Colin, der mit seinem Zauberstab nun die Kamera anstupste und mit einem bestimmten Zauberspruch hatte er wenige Minuten später das richtige Bild in der Hand. Aber bewegen tat es sich noch nicht. Dazu musste es erst noch verzaubert und dann in einen Behälter mit einer bestimmten Flüssigkeit gelegt werden.

Vorher musste es aber erst noch trocknen.

Colin legte das Foto vorsichtig in seine große Tasche und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg zum Abendessen...

* * *

Harry stand fröstelnd mit seine Wintermantel bekleidet auf dem Astronomieturm, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er wartete auf Hermine, die nur noch schnell auf die Toilette wollte.

Der Potter stand da, die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Ländereien Hogwarts. Der See war an einigen Stelle leicht zugefroren, vereinzelt lag noch Schnee herum. Aber es hatte seit Tagen schon nicht mehr geschneit.

Seufzend starrte er da runter.

Dieser Ort war perfekt um sich selbst um zu bringen.

Ja, Harry hatte sein Versprechen Sirius gegenüber nicht vergessen. Irgendwann würde er sich selbst bestrafen. Obwohl das natürlich nur eine Frage der Ansicht war. Für manche war es eine Bestrafung, sein eigenes Leben zu beenden.

Aber für andere war es eine Freude, verstorbene Personen wieder zu treffen... Endlich seine Ruhe zu haben.

Was bei Harry zu traf, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Einerseits gab es hier Regulus. Seinen Freund, den er über alles liebte.

Und dann gab es da auch noch Hermine. Seine beste Freundin, die ihn im Moment so dringend brauchte. Aber sicherlich würde auch sie bald jemanden finden, den sie von ganzen Herzen liebte, und dann würde sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen.

Severus und Remus. Die zwei würden ihm sicherlich auch fehlen. Der miesepetrige Tränkemeister gehörte für ihn zur Familie und er hatte ihn in sein Herz geschlossen. Sein Kuschelwolf war ihm natürlich auch sehr wichtig und er konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn schon fast nicht mehr vorstellen.

Blaise und Draco. Die zwei Slytherins, die er noch nicht so lange kannte, die aber zu den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben zählten. Auch sie würde er vermissen, doch sie würden sicherlich auch ohne ihn auskommen. Irgendwie ging das alles.

Aber andererseits würde sich Harry auch darauf freuen, endlich Frieden zu haben. Wenn er erst einmal tot war, konnte ihn keiner mehr benutzen, er musste nicht mehr kämpfen...

Ob er seine Eltern und Regulus sehen würde, konnte ihm natürlich keiner sagen. Aber er hoffte es einfach mal.

Harry streckte seine Arme wagerecht aus und schloss die Augen.

Einfach fallen lassen...

nichts mehr fühlen...

nichts mehr denken...

Schlagartig riss er die Augen wieder auf.

Nein. Das durfte er nicht machen.

Noch nicht.

Erst hatte er noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Und danach...

dann konnte er machen, was er wollte.

Doch bis dahin musste er noch durchhalten.

Wieder schloss er die Augen, verdrängte alle Gedanken und fühlte einfach nur noch.

Der kalte Wind fegte sanft durch seine Haare, zerrte leicht an seinem Mantel und wirbelte um ihn herum.

Es fühlte sich so an, als würde der Wind mit ihm tanzen wollen! Doch Harry stand einfach still da und genoss die Ruhe auf dem Turm.

Zumindest so lange, bis ihn von hinten ein Stupor traf.

Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

Hermine stand fröstelnd auf dem Astronomieturm und wartete auf Harry.

Sie war eigentlich nur schnell auf der Toilette gewesen und der Potter hatte gemeint, er würde auf dieser Plattform auf sie warten.  
Aber hier war er nicht.

Vielleicht musste er auch noch einmal für kleine Gryffindors.

Doch sie wartete mittlerweile schon eine viertel Stunde. So lange brauchte doch eigentlich kein Mensch auf der Toilette.

Vielleicht war ihm ja etwas passiert!

Vorsichtig ging Hermine auf die Kante der Plattform zu, die von einem Geländer umgeben war, und schaute herunter.

Dort unten lag zum Glück kein verrenkter Körper, nur ein bisschen Schnee und Gras war im Licht der untergehenden Sonne zu sehen.

Und auch im See schwamm, so viel sie sehen konnte, kein Körper.

Etwas erleichterter richtete sie sich wieder ganz auf und schaute gebannt auf die untergehende Sonne.

Dieses Bild fesselte sie irgendwie.

Die Sonne tauchte die ganze Landschaft in ein rötliches Licht , nur das bisschen Schnee, das noch herum lag, glitzerte fröhlich vor sich hin.

Sanfter Wind kam auf, wirbelte durch ihre Haare, tanzte um sie herum und verschwand anschließend wieder.

Hermine schloss die Augen und streckte ihre Arme waagerecht aus.

_Einfach Springen._

Erschrocken von ihrem eigenen Gedanken riss Hermine wieder die Augen auf.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie gedacht!

Sich das Leben nehmen? Das war für sie noch nie eine Option gewesen.

Nein. Das Leben war so schon viel zu kurz, es dann noch vorher selbst beenden?

Aber es gab durchaus verführerische Dinge an diesem Gedanken, stellte sie gerade fest.

Was wollte sie schon noch mit ihrem Leben anfangen? Ihr bester Freund war gestorben! Und es würden sicherlich noch viele Opfer folgen, bis dieser Krieg endlich vorbei war. Vielleicht war ja auch sie schon bald eins dieser Opfer. Wieso sollte sie sich dann nicht selbst das Leben nehmen, wenn ihre Chance auf Überleben bei diesem Krieg eh so schlecht war? Immerhin würde sie selbst es dann beenden. Es würde kurz und schmerzlos sein. Kein Todesser konnte sie vorher foltern, so wie bei Ron.

Sie würde vor dem Ende nicht lange leiden.

Falls sie es denn richtig machen würde.

Konnte sie so etwas überhaupt machen? Hermine wusste, sie hatte Angst vor Schmerz. Sich also selbst eine Wunde zufügen, konnte sie nicht.

Springen tat schließlich auch weh. Irgendwie musste sie ja auch aufkommen.

Alle anderen Methoden hingen auch mit Schmerz zusammen.

Nein. Das konnte sie nicht.

Außer sie würde sich vorher so sehr betrinken, dass sie nichts mehr mitbekam.

Betrinken! Das war das Stichwort!

Sie könnte sich betrinken und dann Schlaftabletten schlucken! Genau! Das würde sicherlich nicht weh tun!

Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Nein.

Das konnte sie nicht tun!

Es gab Menschen, die sie brauchten!

Harry zum Beispiel.

Würde es der Potter verkraften, sie zu verlieren? Auch wenn der Gryffindor versuchte ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie schlecht es ihm ging, hatte sie seine Maske mittlerweile durchschaut. Auch er vermisste ihren gemeinsamen besten Freund furchtbar.

Wie würde Harry dann wohl reagieren, wenn sie auch noch weg wäre?

Wahrscheinlich würde er ganz zusammen brechen.

Außerdem wurde jede Hilfe in diesem Krieg gebraucht. Vorallem bei The Eye. Diese dritte Seite war sehr klein im Vergleich zu den anderen beiden, aber sie war voll von mittlerweile erfahrenen und guten Kämpfern.

Und auch Hermine gehörte dazu.

Ron hätte außerdem nicht gewollt, dass Hermine sich wegen seinem Tod aufgaben.

Ihre Eltern gab es ja auch noch. In den Weihnachtsferien war sie bei ihnen gewesen und hatte sich stundenlang bei ihrer Mutter ausgeheult. Endlich hatte Hermine ihre Eltern in das Treiben der Zaubererwelt eingeweiht, denn sie wussten bisher noch gar nichts von diesem Krieg.

Die beiden Zahnärzte hatten bestürzt reagiert, aber sie unterstützen ihre Tochter wo es nur ging.

Sicherlich würde ihre Eltern sie auch furchtbar vermissen.

Nein, sie konnte das nicht tun!

Hermine würde damit viel zu viel Menschen weh tun.

Und sie wurde gebraucht.

Außerdem gab es genügend Leute, denen es noch schlechter ging als ihr.

Menschen in Afrika, die nicht genügend Essen hatten.

Menschen, die ihre ganze Familie wegen diesem sinnlosen Krieg verloren hatten.

Menschen, die kein Dach über dem Kopf hatten...

Und sie jammerte hier wegen jedem bisschen herum!

Damit war jetzt Schluss.

Sie würde ihr Leben so lange genießen, wie es ging.

Froh über diesen Entschluss schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. Seit mittlerweile einer Stunde wartete sie schon auf Harry.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Vielleicht war dem Potter ja irgendetwas wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. Oder er vergnügte sich mit Regulus bei Snape.

Dieser Gedanke machte sie irgendwie traurig. Sie hatte niemanden, mit dem sie sich vergnügen konnte...

Mit einem heftige Kopfschütteln, das ihre Haare nur so durch die Luft fliegen ließ, vertrieb sie diesen Gedanken.

Für so etwas hatte sie eh keine Zeit.

Langsam kehrte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, und als sie Harry dort auch nicht sah, fragte sie Dean, der mit Ginny zusammen auf dem Sofa saß, ob er den Potter gesehen hatte. Doch er verneinte.

Dann konnte Harry eigentlich nur noch bei Regulus beziehungsweise bei Snape sein.

Sie dankte Dean noch und verschwand dann im Schlafsaal um noch ein bisschen zu lesen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry immer noch nicht zurück und ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in Hermines Magen breit. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon einmal gehabt. Und zwar, als der Potter im Raum der Wünsche unter den Trümmern begraben lag.

Irgendetwas war passiert.

Sie konnte nur nicht sagen, was.

Sollte sie den Lehrer von Harry erzählen? Vielleicht steigerte sie sich da aber auch nur in etwas hinein!

Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, wenn sie erst einmal mit Snape sprach.

Es war glücklicherweise Samstag, sodass kein Unterricht war und Harrys Fehlen auch sonst nicht so groß auffiel. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich kurzfristig zu Regulus gegangen, ohne ihr was zu sagen.

Aber das konnte sie sich nicht wirklich vorstellen.

Neugierig sah sie zum Lehrertisch, doch Snape war nicht anwesend.

Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit.

Ohne ihrem Frühstück noch einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen stand sie auf und ging in die Kerker.

Ein letztes Mal atmete Hermine tief ein und betete innerlich, dass Harry einfach nur bei Regulus war, dann klopfte sie an das Porträt zu Snapes Privaträumen.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, dann wurde das Porträt ein kleines Stückchen geöffnet und ein griesgrämiger Severus Snape schaute sie an.

„Hermine, was willst du?" fragte er noch leicht verschlafen. Verschlafen? Der Tränkemeister war normalerweise einer der ersten morgens beim Frühstück und er wirkte eigentlich nicht wie ein Langschläfer. Immerhin war es mittlerweile 9 Uhr morgens.

Sie senkte ihren Blick leicht, dann merkte sie auch warum Snape noch so verschlafen war.

Außer einer Bettdecke, die er um sich geschlungen hatte, trug er anscheinend nichts. Da hatte wohl einer eine heiße Nacht hinter sich.

Severus folgte dem Blick seiner Schülerin und musste dann leise auflachen, als Hermine etwas rötlich um die Nase wurde.

„Ehm.. also.. ich wollte fragen, ob Sie wissen, ob Harry bei Regulus ist" stotterte sie leise vor sich hin, darauf achtend, dass mögliche Lauscher nichts von ihrem Gespräch mitbekamen.

Verwirrt schaute Snape sie an , schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sie dann Eintreten.

Während Hermine es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte, huschte der Tränkemeister schnell in sein Schlafzimmer, weckte Remus liebevoll und zog sich etwas an.

Nach fünf Minuten kam er zurück in das Wohnzimmer und sah dort Hermine nervös auf dem Sofa herum rutschen.

Er setzte sich neben sie und fragte dann: „Was ist los, Hermine?"

Durch The eye hatten die beiden sich näher kennen gelernt und so dutzten sie sich, wenn sie unter sich waren.

Nervös kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, dann sagte sie: „Ich glaube, Harry ist verschwunden!"

Schockiert sah der Tränkemeister sie an. „Was?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Wir wollten uns gestern wieder auf dem Astronomieturm treffen.." begann sie zu erklären und ignorierte den wütenden Blick ihres Lehrers bei ihren Worten. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie die Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm verbrachten.

„Ich war nur noch schnell auf der Toilette und Harry wollte oben auf mich warten. Aber als ich hoch kam, war er nicht da. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Im Schlafsaal hat er laut Dean auch nicht übernachtet. Ich.. naja.. hab gedacht, dass er vielleicht bei Regulus sein könnte..."

Ohne irgend etwas zu Hermines Erklärung zu sagen, stand der Tränkemeister auf, warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und kniete sich davor.

Kurze Zeit war es still, dann sprach der Lehrer: „Guten Morgen Regulus. Ist Harry bei dir?" Wie immer hielt sich Snape nicht mit viel herum geredet auf, sondern kam gleich auf den Punkt.

Hermine saß auf dem Sofa, hörte gespannt zu und knetete nervös ihre Finger.

„Nein? Ok. Hermine sucht ihn schon. Hast du eine Idee, wo er sein könnte?"

Kurz darauf nahm der Lehrer den Kopf aus dem Feuer und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Bei Regulus ist er auch nicht. Aber Reg kommt gleich hier her, vielleicht fällt uns ja noch ein, wo er sein könnte."

Für Hermine brach bei diesen Worten die Welt zusammen.

Harry war auch noch verschwunden. Sie würde es nicht überstehen, wenn sie ihn auch noch verlieren würde! Er war doch momentan ihr einzigster Halt in dieser grausamen Welt voller Krieg, Tod und Zerstörung. Sie brauchte ihn doch so sehr!

Die Gryffindor nahm gar nicht wahr, wie Regulus durch den Kamin kam, oder wie ihre Sicht langsam verschwamm und eine Träne nach der anderen sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange suchte.

Zu vertieft war sie in ihren traurigen Gedanken

Erst als sich zwei Arme um sie legten und sie tröstend umarmten, schluchzte sie laut auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter von Regulus, dem selber einige Tränen die Wange herunter liefen.

* * *

Schmerz.

Das war das erste, was er wahr nahm.

Schmerz.

Überall.

In jedem Muskel, jedem Knochen, jedem Körperteil.

Schmerz.

Erst dann kam die Dunkelheit.

Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Augen überhaupt aufgemacht hatte. Schwarz. Keine vage Konturen, die er erkennen konnte.

Einfach nur Schwarz.

Stöhnend versuchte er sich aufzusetzten, aber seine Körperteile gehorchten ihm nicht mehr.

Dann kam wieder die Ohnmacht...

Das nächste Mal als er aufwachte, kam wieder zuerst der Schmerz. Überall.

Dann kam die Dunkelheit. Aber nicht so undurchdringbar wie vorher.

Vorsichtig drehte Harry seinen Kopf, was explosionsartigen Schmerz in ihm auslöste. Rechts von ihm konnte er vage die Konturen eines Gitters sehen.

Er musste wohl in einer Zelle liegen.

Tief atmete er ein und aus, das Stechen in seinem Brustkorb dabei einfach einmal ignorierend.

Eine Weile lag er so da, auf dem Rücken, und atmete einfach nur ein und aus, froh darüber, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein.

Dann versuchte er langsam ein Körperteil nach dem anderen zu bewegen.

Zuerst die Finger, dann die Hand, den ganzen Arm. Anschließend dasselbe bei den Beinen. Es löste zwar jede Menge Schmerz in ihm aus, aber er merkte so wenigstens, dass alles noch da war.

Er gönnte sich eine kleine Verschnaufspause, dann setzte er sich langsam auf.

Alles tat ihm weh, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und der Raum drehte sich für einen Moment, doch er saß aufrecht gelehnt an einer Wand.

Lange saß er da, nickte hin und wieder ein und wartete einfach darauf, dass jemand kam um ihm was zum Essen zu geben. Falls er denn überhaupt irgendetwas bekommen sollte.

Doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit hörte er wirklich Schritte auf dem Gang und kurz darauf wurde die Tür zu seiner kleinen Zelle geöffnet.

Das Licht einer Fackel beleuchtete die Zelle und Harry konnte endlich erkennen, dass sich außer ihm nichts darin befand.

Von dem Licht leicht geblendet schaute er in das Gesicht seines Entführers.

Ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr ihm.

„Du warst es!"

* * *

tbc

Sooo wie fandet ihr es?

Und was meint ihr... Wer ist Harrys Entführer? Irgendwelche Vermutungen?

Ich freu mich schon auf eure Reviews!


	29. Flucht

Titel: The eye

Kapiteltitel: Flucht

Beta: Mogeta5

* * *

29 Flucht

Geschwächt lag Harry auf dem kalten und nassen Boden der Zelle und atmete hektisch. Sein Entführer hatte ihn erst vor einigen Minuten verlassen. Nun war er wieder alleine in der Zelle, alleine mit seinen Schmerzen.

Der anfängliche Schock über die Identität seines Entführers war schnell verflogen, als dieser unbedingt seine Folterflüche an ihm ausprobieren musste. Vom Crucio bis hin zum Sectumsembra war alles dabei gewesen. Anscheinend hatte Voldemort so etwas wie Angst vor ihm, wenn er so bearbeitet werden musste, bevor er dem dunklen Lord gegenüber treten konnte. Oder er wollte ihn einfach noch ein bisschen quälen, bevor er ihn umbringen würde.

Krampfhaft biss Harry die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Blut tropfte aus einige Wunden und bildete eine kleine Lache auf dem Boden, seine Muskeln schmerzten vom Cruciatus und sein Kopf pochte unangenehm.

Harry versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, denn jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh und kleine Sternchen tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Ein und ausatmen. Das war das einzige, auf was sich der Gryffindor in dem Moment konzentrierte. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis er wieder gleichmäßig atmete, auch wenn es sehr wehtat.

Erschöpft und mit schmerzenden Muskeln blieb er einfach auf dem Boden liegen.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Nie im Leben hätte er es IHM zugetraut. ER war der Spion, von dem Voldemort vor einiger Zeit in seiner Vision geredet hatte. Wieso war er nicht vorher darauf gekommen?

Es war doch eigentlich klar gewesen. Aber der Spion hatte sich klammheimlich in ihre Herzen eingeschlichen und jeder akzeptierte ihn.

Lange hatte der Spion seine Tarnung aufrecht gehalten und das nur um im richtigen Moment zu zu schlagen. Und sie alle waren so leichtgläubig gewesen und hatten ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Toll. Wirklich toll. Sonst waren sie doch auch nicht so leichtgläubig, sondern eher misstrauisch!

Aber diesen Fehler konnte er nun auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Die Kopfschmerzen ignorierend dachte Harry nach. Er musste so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Zelle heraus.

Da stellte sich ihm nur die Frage, wie er das anstellen sollte. Immerhin lag er eingesperrt in einer kleinen, dreckigen Zellen mit einigen Verletzungen. Wieder einmal verfluchte sich Harry für sein vorschnelles Mundwerk. Wieso musste er auch immer so frech zu seine Entführern sein? Mittlerweile hätte er doch gelernt haben müssen, dass es ihm eigentlich nur schadete.

Denn vielleicht hätte er nicht ganz so viele Folterflüche abbekommen, wenn er seinen Entführer nicht so gereizt hätte!

Doch das alles brachte nun nichts mehr.

Er musste fliehen! Das war nun alles, was zählte!

Aber wie sollte er das anstellen?

Seine Augenlider waren plötzlich so schwer.

Schlafen. Ja, das wäre nun toll. Einfach schlafen und alles vergessen, schlafen.

Die Augen schließen, schwerelos durch Raum und Zeit fliegen... Schlafen! Nichts denken, sich um nichts sorgen... Schlafen!

Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen.

Verwirrende Bilder tanzten vor seine Augen, drehten sich, hüpften hoch und runter. Ein Bild nach dem anderen verspottete ihm mit einem kleinen Tanz, bewegte sich so heftig, dass er nichts erkennen konnte.

Vergeblich versuchte Harry die Bilder vor seinem Auge zu verlangsamen, denn ihm wurde schwindelig vor der vielen Bewegung.

Doch es klappte einfach nicht.

Widerwillig riss der Potter die Augen auf, um den Bildern zu entkommen. Doch er war so müde. Aber schlafen durfte er jetzt nicht, er brauchte einen Plan um aus dieser Zelle zu entkommen.

Es musste etwas sein, was leicht umsetzbar war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur eine einzige Chance um zu entkommen. Und die musste klappen.

Langsam und vorsichtig setzte Harry sich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, seine Knochen knacksten und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anspannung.

Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt saß er da und dachte weiter nach, während jedes einzelne Körperteil schmerzte.

Es gab genau zwei Möglichkeiten zum entkommen. Entweder er floh einfach so, in der Hoffnung, es würde von seinem Entführer nicht bemerkt werden. Oder aber der Potter würde warten, bis sein Entführer wieder in die Zelle kam um ihm dann zu überrumpeln und in die Zelle einzusperren.

Letzteres gefiel Harry eindeutig besser, aber würde das sein Körper mitmachen?

Harry könnte zwar seine Magie dazu benutzen, sich selbst zu heilen, aber er brauchte alles um mit seinem Gegner klar zu kommen. Also musste er wohl oder übel mit seinem misshandelten Körper klarkommen müssen.

Seine Magie pulsierte stark in ihm, ließ ihn innerlich stark wirken, doch sein Körper war alles andere als stark.

Eine Weile saß der Potter so da, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und schaute ins nichts. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um seine Flucht, aufgeben war für ihn gar keine Option. Aber ab und zu wanderten seine Gedanken zu Hermine und Regulus.

Für Hermine war es bestimmt besonders schlimm, dass er wieder weg war. In letzter Zeit war einach zu viel passiert! Zuerst Harrys Verschwinden, die ganze Planung für seine dritte Seite, dann Rons Tod... Und jetzt war er auch noch entführt worden!

Hoffentlich kümmerte sich jemand um seine beste Freundin, denn er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie es Hermine in dem Moment ging. Er selber würde wahrscheinlich nur noch heulend auf seinem Bett sitzen und zu nichts mehr im Stande sein.

Was Regulus wohl gerade machte? Seit Weihnachten hatten sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Harry hatte einfach auf Hermine Rücksicht genommen und fast den ganzen Tag mit ihr verbracht, außerdem war es viel zu riskant sich jeden Tag mit dem Black zu treffen. Er vermisste seinen Freund so fürchterlich und er sehnte sich einfach nach einem ruhigen Tag, an dem er einfach nur mit Regulus kuscheln konnte. Die ganze Sache mit seiner dritten Seite und Voldemort beschäftigte und bedrückte ihn sehr. Immerhin war er der einzige, der die Zaubererwelt retten konnte.

Aber alleine konnte Harry das sicherlich nicht schaffen, auch wenn er am liebsten alle aus dem Kampf raushalten würde. Doch er würde nicht alleine gegen alle Todesser ankommen und dann noch Voldemort. Nein, dass war eindeutig unmöglich. Außerdem gab es da ja noch Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix.

Doch würde er wirklich gegen den Orden kämpfen müssen? Harry wollte das nicht wirklich, immerhin hatte er viele der Mitglieder in sein Herz geschlossen und er würde es nicht über sich bringen, gegen sie zu kämpfen oder sie sogar umzubringen.

Also musste er den Orden irgendwie anders loswerden, oder sie am besten ganz aus dem Kampf heraushalten. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen?

Langsam aber sicher formte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf. Wenn das wirklich so klappen sollte, müsste er keine Mitglieder des Ordens töten, und wenn, dann nur sehr wenige.

Seine gedanken wanderten zu Ginny. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Sie hatte sehr mit Rons Tod zu kämpfen gehabt, dunkle Augenringe zierten seit diesem Tag ihr Gesicht und sie ließ nur Dean an sich heran. Wieso hatte er sich eigentlich nicht auch um sie gekümmert? Immerhin verstand Harry nur zu gut ihren Schmerz. Aber auch er konnte irgendwann nicht mehr und Hermine zu trösten und abzulenken war schon schwierig genug und dann seine eigenen Trauer noch dazu...

Der Potter nahm sich vor in Zukunft mehr auf die kleine, Rotharige zu achten.

Seine Gedanken wurden von Schritte auf dem Gang vor der Zelle unterbrochen.

„Mist" fluchte Harry. Er hatte immer noch keinen Plan und vielleicht holte ihn sein Entführer ab, um ihn zu Voldemort zu bringen. Dann hätte er ein Problem.

Mit einem Klicken wurde die Tür geöffnet und herein trat sein Entführer.

„Na, wie geht es uns?" fragte er in spöttischem Ton.

In der einen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, in der anderen eine große Fackel. Sie warf flackernde Schatten an die Wand und tauchte die kleine Zelle in ein sanftes orange. Ein höhnisches Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Mannes vor Harry, der breitbeinig in seinem Hogwartsumhang vor ihm stand, das Slytherinwappen prangte deutlich auf seiner Brust.

„Ach, mir geht es gut hier und dir?" fragte Harry gespielt höflich.

„Mir geht es super. Deine Freunde ahnen noch nichts und nehmen mich immer gerne in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Ach, wenn sie doch wüssten. Es ist schon süß, wie die kleine Granger mit verheulten Augen vor dem Kamin sitzt. Sie wird wohl die nächste sein. Oh, ich freue mich schon so sehr auf ihr Wimmern, wenn ich ihr jeden Finger einzeln brechen werden. Oder ihr betteln nach dem Tod, wenn ich mich hart in ihr versenke, immer wieder in sie stoße, und ihren Körper langsam verstümmele. Oh ja, ich werde es genießen!"

Harry schaute äußerlich ruhig auf den Slytherin, aber es brodelte in ihm. Der Verabscheuungswürdige Todesser wollte Hermine auch noch entführen und sie genauso foltern wie ihn und sie zusätzlich noch vergewaltigen? Das ging eindeutig zu weit!

Aber er wollte sich nicht so einfach provozieren lassen, also sagte er erst einmal nichts dazu.

„Oh ja, und Seamus, meine willenlose Schlampe. Du solltest sehen wie der abgeht wenn ich meinen Schwanz in seinem Arsch versenke, der steht doch auf harte Sachen. Ja, ich werde den Lord dazu überreden, dass ich hin mir hier her holen kann, und dann, ja dann werde ich ihn als meinen Sexsklaven halten. Sonst ist er eine Niete in allem, und total verblödet ist er auch noch. Aber blasen kann er! Ja, meine kleine Schlampe merkt nicht einmal, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. Ich habe ihn nur missbraucht um an dich ranzukommen. Und das hat ja perfekt geklappt. Es tut mir ja so leid, dass der Lord dich bald umbringen wird. Denn sonst hätte ich dir meine kleine Schlampe auch mal angeboten, außer die Beine breit zu machen kann er ja nichts."

Das war zu viel des Guten.

Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang Harry auf, ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Körper und stürzte sich auf seinen Entführer, Theodore Nott.

Der Slytherin konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, als Harry sich auf ihn stürzte.

Die Fackel stürzte zu Boden, genauso wie de zwei Jugendlichen, der Zauberstab landete ungeachtet in einer Ecke.

Hände verkeilten sich in den Haaren, Blut spritze herum, sie rollten sich umher, kämpften um die Kontrolle über den anderen, bis Harry schließlich schwer atmend auf dem anderen saß und seine Hände über dessen Kopf pinnte.

Seine alten wunden fingen wieder an zu Bluten, das Blut tropfte aus einer großen Platzwund aus seiner Stirn und sein Brustkorb tat furchtbar weh.

Aber es gab dem Potter eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass Nott unter ihm sehr verschrammt war und seine Nase stark blutete und gebrochen aussah.

„Nott, du kleiner, dreckiger Todesser, ich HASSE dich" spie er dem Slytherin entgegen.

„Oooh, jetzt bin ich aber schwer getroffen" spottete der Unterliegende.

„Harry Potter hasst mich, wie schlimm!"

Schnell ließ Harry eine Hand los, holte weit aus und schlug dem Slytherin gleich noch einmal ins Gesicht. Dessen Kopf wurde kräftig auf de andere Seite geschleudert und Nott schrie schmerzhaft auf. Sofort fixierte Harry wieder die andere Hand über dem Kopf, damit sein Entführer auch ja nicht entkam. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren, auch wenn jeder Atemzug schmerzte und kleine Sternchen vor seinen Augen herumhüpften.

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul, ich will kein weiteres Wort von dir hören, verstanden? Oder soll ich es noch einmal für dein mickriges Spatzenhirn wiederholen?"

„Was interessiert mich, was du sagst?" wütend schaute Nott den Retter der Zaubererwelt an und versuchte, aus dessen harten griff zu entkommen. Doch vergeblich!

Dieses Mal holte Harry mit der anderen Faust aus, traf direkt de Wange des Slytherins und hinterließ einen roten Abdruck.

„Halt deine Fresse, hab ich gesagt!" langsam wurde Harry wirklich wütend! Er hatte eigentlich keine Zeit für solche Kindereien, er spürte wie sein Körper langsam schwächer wurde, seine Kraft nahm ab. Aber er wollte sich so etwas von dem Slytherin auch nicht bieten lassen und er wusste nicht, wie er ihn sonst ruhig stellen sollte. Denn es würde später schwer genug werden, seine Magie so zu bündeln, dass er das Schloss, oder wo auch immer er war, verlassen konnte.

„Potter, du fährst doch voll drauf ab hier auf mir zu sitzen, gib's zu, du magst Schwänze in deinem heiligen Arsch!"

Harrys Meinung nach, ging das eindeutig zu weit! Wenn Nott glaubte er könnte ihn einfach so ärgern ohne dafür die Folgen zu kassieren, da hatte er sich getäuscht!

Dieses kleine Aas unter ihm hatte es nicht verdient zu Leben. Die Worte aus dem Mund es Todessers hatten ihn endgültig davon überzeugt, dass der andere abgrundtief böse war und loyal hinter Voldemort stand.

Er nahm die Fackel zur Hand, die ungeachtet neben ihm lag, während er die Hände des Slytherins mit der anderen Hand festhielt. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie und versuchte so wenig wie möglich in seine Hand zu schicken und damit die Fackel in ein Schwert zu verwandeln.

Erstaunlicherweise gelang ihm das ziemlich leicht.

Mit einem bösen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wandte er sich wieder seinem Opfer zu, beugte sich zu dessen Ohr hinunter und flüsterte: „Du hast eindeutig den falschen gereizt, aber du kannst froh sein, dass ich nicht so viel Zeit für dich habe. Denn sonst hättest du leiden müssen... bis du schließlich um den Tod gebettelt hättest. Langsam, ganz langsam hätte ich dir einen Knochen nach dem anderen gebrochen, ich hätte dich ganz langsam zerstückelt und doch immer wieder so weit geheilt, damit du alles mitbekommst. Oh ja, ich hätte dich leiden lassen!"

Innerleich sträubte sich alles in Harry, als er diese Worte in das Ohr des anderen flüsterte. Er hätte das alles auf keinen Fall gemacht, egal wie wütend und angeekelt er von Nott war. Aber er wollte ihn wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schocken und ihm Angst machen.

Mit einem letzten frechen Grinsen hob er das Schwert und stach damit kraftvoll in die Brust unter ihm.

Nott's lauter Schrei halte von den Wänden wieder, dunkles Blut quoll aus der Wunde, ein letzter Atemzug...

Dann waren die Augen des Slythernins leer... gebrochen.

Langsam zog Harry das Schwert aus dem Körper und ließ sich dann erschöpft von diesem herunterrolle.

Er hatte getötet. Schon wieder.

Aber darüber konnte er sich nun keine Gedanken machen, er musste aus dieser Zelle heraus. Wen jemand Nott's Schrei gehört hatte, dann hatte er nun ein Problem.

Er mobilisierte all seine Kräfte und stand langsam auf. Seine Beine knickten ein paar Mal unter seinem Gewicht ein, aber er rappelte sich jedes Mal wieder auf. Mindestens eine Rippe musste gebrochen ein, denn bei jedem Atemzug stach ihm etwas scharf in seinem Brustkorb.

Blut floss ihm übers Gesicht durch die Platzwunde und eine tiefe Wunde zierte von der Folter seine Wange bis hin zum Kinn.

Verschiedene andere, ebenso tiefe Schnittwunden zierten seinen ganzen Körper und sein Knöchel schmerzte, wahrscheinlich war er gestaucht oder so etwas in der Art.

Harry vermutete außerdem eine Gehirnerschütterung, da sein Kopf die ganze Zeit pochte und ihm furchtbar schlecht war.

Aber das alles durfte ihn jetzt nicht aufhalten.

Mit der einen Hand stürzte er sich an der Steinwand ab, in der anderen hielt er das blutverschmierte Schwert. Langsam torkelte er durch die dunkle Zelle, Licht brauchte er nicht, denn er konnte auch so wenigstens die Umrisse sehen. Er wollte durch unnötiges Licht nicht die Aufmerksamkeit anderer auf sich ziehen, die möglicherweise auch in dem Haus waren. Da stellte sich ihm wieder die Frage: Wo war er überhaupt?

In Voldemorts Hauptquartier? Wenn ja, dann hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem! Denn wie sollte er dann das Haus verlassen? Einfach rausspazieren und hoffen, dass ihn keiner sah?

Pah, das war lächerlich!

So viel Glück hatte wohl keiner! Wobei es ihn doch überraschte, dass er es geschafft hatte, Nott zu überrumpeln. Nott. Über den wollte er in dem Moment überhaupt nicht nachdenken.

Langsam an der Wand entlang tastend bewegte er sich vorwärts, öffnete vorsichtig die Zellentür und ging dann im Flur vor der Zelle weiter. Er war in der letzten Zelle gewesen, somit musste er sich nicht entscheiden, in welche Richtung er ging, denn es gab nur eine.

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, das Schwert hielt er bereit, falls ihm jemand begegnen sollte. Doch in dem Gang war außer ihm niemand, auch alle anderen Zellen, an denen er vorbeikam, waren leer. Das machte ihn dann doch etwas stutzig. Außer ihm gab es niemanden, an dem die Todesser und Voldemort ihren Frust auslassen konnten?

Endlich kam er zu einer Treppe, die nach oben führte. Seine prostestierenden Muskeln ignorierend stieg er Stufe für Stufe nach oben, immer bereit für einen Angriff.

Oben angekommen stand er in einer riesigen Eingangshalle. Der Boden war aus Marmor, die nackten Steinwände wirkten irgendwie bedrohlich, keine Bilder oder Wandteppiche hingen dort.

Von dieser Eingangshalle gingen verschiedene Türen ab und eine davon öffnete sich gerade in dem Moment, als Harry leise durch den Raum schleichen wollte.

Erstarrt blieb der Potter stehen, sein Herz pochte unnatürlich schnell und laut, unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an.

Blonde Haare. Lange, blonde Haare war das erste, was er von dem Mann erhaschen konnte, er gerade durch die Tür kam.

Malfoy! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ja es war Lucius Malfoy, der ebenso erstarrt stehen blieb und den Potter schockiert anstarrte.

Das war seine Chance, wer weiß, was der Malfoy mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommen würde.

Das Schwert fallen lassend rannte er los, direkt auf die große Flügeltüren zu, stieß sie kräftig auf und rannte hinaus in die Kälte.

Schnell rannte er in den Wald, der in ungefähr 200 Metern abstand von dem Haus oder eher Schloss war. Er rannte und rannte, schaute nie zurück und rannte einfach weiter, seine Schmerzen ignorierend.

Bis seine Kräfte schließlich aufgebraucht waren und er auf dem Schnee bedeckten Waldboden zusammenbrach.

* * *

Mit geröteten Augen saß Hermine in der Bibliothek und versuchte angestrengt sich auf das Buch vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Doch es klappte einfach nicht wirklich.

Ständig wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Harry, der seit mittlerweile einer Woche verschwunden war. Das ganze Schloss war abgesucht worden, sowohl von den Lehrer als auch von den Schülern, selbst in den alten Zellen im Kerker hatte man nachgeschaut.

Aber es gab einfach kein Lebenszeichen von Harry. Dumbledore hatte anscheinend auch die Bilder befragt, doch sie hatten keinen Todesser in Hogwarts gesehen. Das einzige, was man gefunden hatte, war sein Zauberstab auf dem Astronomieturm.

Wo war Harry?

Das war die entscheidende Frage. Severus war schon im Grimmauldplatz gewesen, Regulus hat bei den Zabinis gesucht, Hermine war im Raum der Wünsche und Hagrid im verbotenen Wald.

Nichts.

Kein Zeichen von Harry.

Hermine ging es immer schlechter. Sie hatte immer gedacht, schlimmer als nach Rons Tod konnte es nicht werden.

Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Es war schlimmer.

Sie hatte große Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihren besten Freund schon einmal alleine vorgehen hat lassen. Wer weiß, wenn sie nicht aufs Klo gegangen wäre, dann wäre er vielleicht auch nicht entführt worden.

Aber das konnte man nun auch nicht mehr ändern.

Doch nicht nur ihr ging es so schlecht. Regulus saß die ganze Zeit in Snapes Wohnzimmer, den Seelenzettel fest in der Hand haltend, und einfach nur ins Feuer starrend. Er aß kaum noch was, zum trinken konnte man ihn wenigstens noch überreden. Die ersten Tage hatte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen, bis er dann vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen war.

Remus sorgte sich rührend um ihn, versorgte ihn, gab ihm Beistand und erzählte ihm belanglose Dinge, obwohl es ihm selber nicht sehr gut ging. Auch er machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um Harry und auch Snape war unausstehlich.

Er gab es zwar nicht zu, doch für den Tränkemeister gehörte der Potter eindeutig zur Familie und er vermisste ihn.

Seufzend legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf das offene Buch und schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte bald keine Kraft mehr, wie viel sollte sie denn noch verkraften? Es machte sie seelisch fertig, dass ihr bester Freund nicht mehr da war. Sie brauchte ihn so sehr wie Wasser zum Trinken. Er gehörte einfach in ihr Leben, genauso wie Ron dazu gehört hatte.

Aber Hermine wollte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben. Harry würde sicherlich einen Weg finden um wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass er sie nicht alleine lassen würde und alles dafür tat, um bald wieder bei ihr zu sein. Aber bis es soweit war, dass sie ihn wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, litt sie.

In ihre Gedanken versunken merkte sie nicht, wie sich jemand zu ihr an den Tisch setzte und den Stuhl zu ihr zog. Erst als sie eine tröstende Hand auf ihrem Rücken fühlte, schreckte sie auf.

Rechts von ihr saß Draco Malfoy und links Blaise Zabini.

Blaise sah genauso schlimm aus wie sie. Gerötete Augen, tiefe Augenringe, blasse Lippen, verstrubbelte Haare und ein trauriger Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Ja, auch er vermisste Harry, der ihm sehr wichtig geworden ist.

Draco sah nicht ganz so schlimm aus, doch auch bei ihm sah man, dass er sich um Harry sorgte und ihn vermisste.

Mit sanfter Stimme fragte er: „Wie geht es dir, Hermine?" Es war ihm egal, dass die anderen Schüler sie möglicherweise hören konnten und dann herausfanden, dass er kein Problem mehr mit den Gryffindors hatten.

Aber das war die falsche Frage....

„Wie es mir geht??? Du fragst, wie es mir geht? Jeder fragt mich immer!! Mir geht es SCHEIßE, wann kapiert ihr es endlich? Ihr könnt noch so oft fragen, mir geht es scheiße. Harry ist wie verdammt noch mal und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht?!" Schrie sie den völlig überrumpelten Draco an, bis sie schließlich in Tränen ausbrach und laut aufschluchzte.

Blaise und Draco sahen sich ungläubig an. Mit so einer Reaktion hätten sie nicht gerechnet, sie hatten doch bloß fragen wollen, ob sie irgendetwas für sie tun konnten.

Seufzend zog der Malfoy Hermine auf seinen Schoß und umarmte sie sanft. Tröstend streichelte er über ihren Rücken und ließ sie einfach nur weinen.

Langsam durchnässte sein Schulumhang, doch das war ihm egal.

Blaise verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken, er wusste, es war besser, die beiden alleine zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise saßen sie in einer abgelegenen Ecke, in der sie keiner sah. Aber es war reines Glück, dass die Bibliothekarin bei Hermines Geschrei nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Doch das lag wohl größtenteils an der allgemeinen Unruhe in der Bibliothek.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte Hermine sich wenigstens so weit beruhigt, dass ihre Schultern nicht mehr bebten und die Schluchzer verebbten.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine." flüsterte Draco sanft in das Ohr der Gryffindor. Er wollte sie wirklich nicht so aus der Fassung bringen und es tat ihm irgendwie schrecklich leid.

„Macht nichts..." Sagte sie gegen seinen Oberkörper. Hermine wollte sich nicht so schnell von dem Slytherin lösen, sie brauchte diese Umarmung einfach. Sie gab ihr Halt und es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an, auf dem Schoß des Slytherins zu sitzen.

Es war nicht so, als wäre etwas zwischen den Beiden gewesen, nein, diese Umarmung hatte so in dem Sinne auch nichts liebevolles an sich. Aber beide brauchten es irgendwie und sie gaben sich gegenseitig Halt und Trost. Und Hermine war dem Slytherin sehr dankbar dafür, dass er sie einfach nur hielt. Aber sie hätte durchaus nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn der Malfoy sie öfters umarmen oder sich allgemein um sie kümmern würde.

Eine Weile saßen sie da so, bis es draußen dunkel wurde und Dracos Magen vor Hunger aufknurrte.

Sanft küsste er die Hexe auf die Stirn, dann löste sie sich von ihm und sie gingen getrennte Wege. Beide ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

* * *

Seamus saß betrübt auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und starrte auf Harrys leeres Bett. Das war nun schon das zweite Bett, das leer stand. Seit Rons Tod hatte keiner das Bett entfernt.

Leise seufzte er auf. Ja, er vermisste Harry auch sehr, aber was ihn noch mehr beunruhigte war, dass sein fester Freund, Theodore Nott, auch vermisst wurde.

Seit 5 Tagen hatte er den Slytherin schon nicht mehr gesehen und in der Schule wurde gemunkelt, dass sein Verschwinden mit Harrys Entführung zu tun hatte.

Die meisten vermuteten, dass sein Freund der Entführer des Potters war.

Aber Seamus fand, dass dies vollkommener Schrott war

Sein Freund? Ein Entführer? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Für ihn war wahrscheinlicher, dass sein Freund auch entführt wurde. Natürlich wurde im ganzen Schloss nach dem Slytherin und auch nach Harry gesucht, aber man hatte die beiden nirgends gefunden.

Für Seamus war die Welt zusammen gebrochen. Er liebte Theodore doch so sehr! Was, wenn ich etwas schreckliches zugestoßen war? Lebte er überhaupt noch? Wer hatte ihn entführt?

Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn noch total verrückt. Und dann diese Blicke... Jeder sah ihn an, manche mitleidig, andere hasserfüllt. Warum kümmerten sie sich nicht einfach um ihre eigenen Probleme, anstatt um die der anderen?

Seamus ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich ging es Theodore gut!

* * *

Hustend und die Arme fest um seinen Körper geschlungen kämpfte sich Harry durch den Schneesturm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war oder was für ein Tag war. 5 Mal war es schon dunkel geworden, seitdem er im Schnee herumtapste und versuchte herauszufinden, wo er war.

Es war furchtbar kalt, der Schnee wurde ihm ins Gesicht gewirbelt, seine Füße und seine Hände fühlte sich taub an, genauso wie seine Nase.

Die Schuluniform, die er immer noch anhatte, hatte viele Risse, ein Ärmel fehlte ganz und der Umhang war durch die vielen Schneideflüche überhaupt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Bei jedem Atemzug schmerzte sein Brustkorb und zu den anderen Verletzungen hatte sich noch eine Erkältung geschlichen.

Schon mehrmals hatte Harry versucht zu apparieren, aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen! Wahrscheinlich war seine Magie zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihn auf den Beinen zu halten, um noch gleichzeitig einen Zauber auszuführen. Er konnte sich außerdem nicht wirklich konzentrieren, da ihm wirklich alles wehtat.

Aber Harry wusste auch, dass sein Körper es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde durch die Kälte zu stampfen. Irgendwann würde er einschlafen.. und einfach nicht mehr aufwachen. Und so verlockend wie dieser Gedanke in Anbetracht seiner Schmerzen war, er durfte nicht sterben! Zumindest nicht, bevor Voldemort und Dumbledore nicht das zeitliche gesegnet haben.

Und da war er wieder, beim Thema Tod. Er fühlte sich furchtbar, weil er Nott getötet hatte. So grausam dessen Vorhaben auch war, er war auch nur ein Mensch und irgendwie verdiente es jeder Mensch zu leben. Nun gut, bis auf Voldemort.

Es schockierte Harry, wie einfach es ihm in dem Moment gefallen war, Nott zu töten. Skrupellos hatte er einfach sein Schwert direkt in das Herz des Slytherins gebohrt. Dabei hätte er ihn sicherlich einfach nur Schocken können und dann abhauen. Bis sie Nott gefunden hätte, wäre er schon über alle Berge gewesen und der Todesser würde immer noch Leben.

Verbissen kämpfte Harry sich weiter durch den Schneesturm, bis er vr sich plötzlich ein Haus sah.

Ein Haus? Vorsichtig schritt er näher, dann sah er die anderen Häuser. Jaa, er war in einem Dorf!

Vor Freude hätte der Potter heulen können, doch dann sah er es.

Oder besser gesagt: Ihn.

Dort, zwischen zwei Häusern stand ein Todesser und redete auf einen verängstigen Mann ein.

Toll, jetzt war er schon in einem Dorf angelangt, wo der Schneesturm etwas von den Häusern gedämmt wurde, dann war da ein Todesser. Das war sein sicherer Tod! Er musste weg von dort! Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Grübelnd sah er sich um, während er sich hinter einem Haus versteckte, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Unter ihm, im Schnee, blitze etwas dunkel auf. Er befreite es von dem Schnee und hatte einen Stock in der Hand.

Toll, was sollte er mit einem Stock anfangen?

Portschlüssel! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber ob das funktionieren würde? Er musste all seine Magie darauf konzentrieren, den Portschlüssel zu erstellen, denn sonst würde es nicht klappen.

Er konzentrierte sich, so gut wie es ging, und bündelte all seine Magie in dem Stock.

Sofort merkte er, wie sein Körper zusammensackte und er schließlich in den Schnee fiel.

Ohne Magie, die ihm half, war er einfach nicht in der Lage zu stehen.

Mit einem kleinen Magieschub aktivierte er den Portschlüssel, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.

* * *

In die Flammen starrend dachte Regulus Black an seinen Freund. Er vermisste ihn so furchtbar! Es war Ende Januar, sie würden bald 4 Monatiges haben. Eigentlich hatte er geplant am Valentinstag mit Harry etwas Essen zu gehen oder einfach den ganzen Tag nur im Bett zu verbringen, natürlich mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten. Denn nach den Weihnachtsferien hatte er entschieden, seinen Freund ein bisschen zu verwöhnen. Doch bisher waren sie noch nicht dazu gekommen.

Und nun war Harry wieder weg. Wieso traf es eigentlich immer den Potter? Es war so ungerecht!

Neben ihm senkte sich das Sofa.

„Ich mach mir auch große Sorgen um ihn"

Remus hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt, genauso wie in den letzten Tagen. Gemeinsam starrten sie in das Feuer, bis der Werwolf begann zu reden:

„Der Schneesturm draußen ist anscheinend fürchterlich. Severus hat erzählt, dass man die eigene Hand nicht vor Augen sehen kann. Zum Glück wurden die ganzen Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in die Kerker verlegt. Dort ist es aber anscheinend auch nicht viel wärmer, außer natürlich bei uns hier, im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Da ist es durch die Feuer unter den Kesseln ja eh immer warm..."

Genau so war es in den letzten Tagen auch immer verlaufen. Remus hatte sich immer zu ihm gesetzt und dann angefangen über irgendetwas zu reden, einfach nur, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen.

Es wurde manchmal wirklich sehr nervig! Aber Regulus schätzte die Anwesenheit des Werwolfes.

Plötzlich färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün. Sofort sprang der Black auf und lief zum Feuer, in der Hoffnung, etwas neues über Harry zu hören.

Doch heraus kam nur eine Pergamentrolle.

Verwirrt öffnete er sie, es war der Tagesprophet.

Je Mehr er las, desto größer und ungläubiger wurden seine Augen.

_Dumbldedore abgesetzt!_

_Der Schulrat hat gestern Abend einstimmig beschlossen, Albus Dumbledore vom Posten des Direktors von Hogwarts abzusetzen. Zu viel war in letzter Zeit unter Dumbledores Aufsicht passiert. Zuerst die Entführung Harry Potters und Folterung in Hogwarts, dann der Tod zweier Schüler in Hogwarts und nun wurde Harry Potter schon wieder entführt, und zwar direkt aus Hogwarts heraus. „Unsere Kinder sind nicht mehr sicher auf Hogwarts, Dumbledore ist einfach nicht mehr fähig für diesen Job!", so Lucius Malfoy, Vorsitzender des Schulrates. „Wir können nicht zulassen, dass unsere Kinder nun auch schon in Hogwarts gefährdet sind!" _

_Momentan wird die Leitung der Schule an Minerva McGonagall übergeben, aber der Schulrat diskutiert noch über den zukünftigen Direktor. _

„_Die Schule braucht einen Direktor, aber wir wollen uns sicher sein, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Deswegen wird Professor McGonagall nur kurzfristig Schulleiterin, unsere endgültige Entscheidung werden wir ihnen bald mitteilen!" _

_Albus Dumbledore darf aber weiterhin auf Hogwarts bleiben und wird in Zukunft anstatt Minerva McGonagall Verwandlung unterrrichten, solange diese vorläufige Schulleiterin ist._

_Hoffentlich wird es bald wieder sicherer auf Hogwarts!_

Wortlos reichte er die Zeitung an Remus weiter.

Besser konnte es für sie doch gar nicht mehr laufen! Dumbledore hatte an Macht verloren, vielleicht glaubten viele ihm nun schon nicht mehr so sehr.

Und McGonaggal als Schulleiterin war momentan auch nicht so schlecht, vielleicht könnten sie sie für The Eye begeistern.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als vor ihnen plötzlich ein Körper auftauchte.

„Harry?"

Sofort sprang Regulus auf und ließ sich zu seinem Freund auf den Boden fallen.

Der Potter sah fürchterlich aus.

Er war unnatürlich blass, Schnee steckte in seinen Haaren und seine Wimpern waren gefroren. Getrocknetes Blut klebte überall in seinem Gesicht, die Kleider waren zerrissen und gaben somit den Blick frei auf weiteres, getrocknetes Blut.

„Remus, hilf mir! Er muss in die Krankenstation! Sofort!"

Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor horchte an Harrys Mund, ob er noch atmete.

Erleichtert seufzte er auf, als er den rasselnden Atem hörte.

„Reg, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir beide gelten als Tod! Sollen wir einfach so durch die Gänge spazieren?"

Mist, das hatte er vergessen.

Sie brauchten Severus, und zwar schnell!

Aber wie sollten sie ihn erreichen? Er unterrichtete gerade!

Schnell warf Regulus etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und redete mit Poppy Pompfrey. Diese kam sofort durch den Kamin und nahm Harry schließlich mit auf die Krankenstation.

Zurück ließ sie zwei besorgte Männer, die ihr am liebsten sofort gefolgt wären.

Regulus und Remus sahen sich gegenseitig an.

„Desillusionierungszauber?"

Kurz darauf waren sie schon unsichtbar im Krankenflügel.

Harry lag immer noch total blass auf dem weißen Bett.

Seine Kleidung war mittlerweile fast vollständig entfernt worden, nur die Unterwäsche hatte er noch an.

Die Krankenschwester war gerade dabei einen Wärmezauber zu sprechen, da der Potter vor Kälte fürchterlich zitterte.

„Poppy, können wir dir helfen?" fragte Regulus und war furchtbar froh darüber, dass die Krankenschwester auch zu The eye gehörte.

Sie nickte und hielt einen nassen Waschlappen in die Höhe. Der unsichtbare Black nahm ihn entgegen und säuberte vorsichtig zuerst Harrys Gesicht und anschließend die anderen, zahlreichen Wunden auf dessen Körper.

Remus reichte der Krankenschwester immer wieder verschiedene Zaubertränke, die diese forderte. Wäre in diesem Moment jemand hereingekommen, hätte diese Person ein witziges Bild gesehen.

Eine Krankenschwester, die mit sich selbst redete, ein Waschlappen, der durch die Luft flog und gewisse Phiolen, die immer wieder zur Krankenschwester flogen.

Es vergingen fast zwei Stunden, bis sich Poppy Pompfrey erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

Sie hatte sämtliche Wunden versorgt und verschlossen, zwei gebrochene Rippen gerichtet, Verbände angelegt, den Knöchel geheilt, und ihrem Patienten sämtliche Stärkungstränke eingeflöst.

Doch die Rippen brauchten noch etwas, bis sie vollständig geheilt waren, gegen die Lugenentzündung, die Harry sich eingefangen hatte, konnte sie nicht viel machen, nur das Fieber senken und allgemein sein Immunsystem stärken. Außer , Snape fiel noch ein Trank ein, der die Entzündung heilte. Die Gehirnerschütterung war schon am abklingen, da musste sie auch nicht mehr viel machen.

Die Wunden hinterließen glücklicherweise keine Narben, bis auf die im Gesicht auf seiner Wange. Sie war schon fast geheilt gewesen, da konnte sie nun nachträglich nichts mehr machen.

Regulus saß glücklich auf Harrys Bett und hielt sanft dessen Hand.

Er war wieder da! Der Black hatte seinen Freund wieder! Wahrscheinlich würde es noch etwas dauern, bis er aufwachen würde, aber das war egal. Hauptsache er war wieder auf Hogwarts und Regulus wusste, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging.

Innerhalb einer halben Stunde waren sowohl die Schulleiterin als auch Hermine, Blaise, Draco, Severus und Ginny auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Sie alle freuten sich, dass ihr Freund wieder da war und dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

Klar, auch die Lungenentzündung konnte noch gefährlich werden, aber Madame Pompfrey war da ziemlich zuversichtlich und auch Severus meinte, dass es da noch einen Trank gäbe, der die Heilung beschleunigte. Schon bald war er in seinem persönlichen Tränkelabor verschwunden und braute vor sich hin.

* * *

Endlich warm!

Das war das erste, was Harry dachte, als er aufwachte.

Seine Augen ließ er geschlossen, er wollte erst noch ein bisschen diese schöne Wärme genießen.

Seine Schmerzen waren fast alle weg, nur beim Atmen tat ihm sein Brustkorb noch etwas weh und seine Muskeln waren steif.

Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte er jeden Finger einzeln und dann die Zehen. Das ging alles perfekt, nur seinen gesamten Fuß konnte er nicht bewegen, es fühlte sich an, als hätte er eine Schiene um den Knöchel.

Neugierig geworden öffnete er nun doch die Augen.

Weiß.

Toll.

Schon wieder diese weiße Decke.

Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf nach links, da sah er Hermine in dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzen. Ihr Kopf lag auf der Lehne und sie schlief friedlich.

Den Kopf zur anderen Seite drehend sah er zwar eine Mulde auf dem Stuhlkissen, aber da war niemand. Oder etwa doch?

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus, wobei seine Muskeln sich beschwerten, bis er gegen etwas festes stieß, aber da war nichts.

Zumindest konnte er nichts sehen.

„Harry?" flüsterte das Nichts vor ihm, das sich verdächtig nach Regulus anhörte.

„Reg?" krächzte er, dann wurde er in eine harte Umarmung gezogen.

Sofort rebellierte seine Rippe und er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, doch er war froh, endlich wieder bei seinem Freund zu sein!

Nun war ihm alles egal, er war wieder bei den Leuten, die er liebte.

Und er schwor sich, dass ihn so schnell auch keiner mehr von ihnen trennen würde...


	30. Valentinstag

30 Valentinstag

Erschöpft lag Harry in seinem Bett im Krankenflügel und starrte an die nur schwach beleuchtete Decke. Dicht an ihn gekuschelt lag Hermine und träumte friedlich vor sich hin, den einen Arm fest um ihren besten Freund geschlungen.

Leise seufzte der Potter auf und streichelte seiner Freundin, wie schon die ganze Zeit, sanft über den Rücken.

Seit er vor ungefähr 3 Stunden aufgewacht war, hatte er keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Zuerst war da Regulus. Harry hatte sich wirklich gefreut, ihn wieder zu sehen und bei ihm fühlte er sich einfach nur sicher. Als dann schließlich Hermine wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sie ihn stürmisch begrüßt und seitdem auch nicht mehr losgelassen.

Es hatte die Gryffindor also sehr getroffen, dass er entführt wurde und wahrscheinlich war es ihr die ganze Zeit sehr schlecht gegangen.

Nachdem dann auch die momentane Schulleiterin bei ihm gewesen war, waren die meisten dann endlich gegangen, so auch Regulus. Doch der Abschied fiel den beiden nicht sehr leicht. Gerade erst war Harry wieder zurückgekehrt, nun musste er sich schon wieder von seinem Freund trennen.

Doch Hermine ließ sich einfach nicht zum Gehen überreden und so blieb sie einfach, sehr froh über die Rückkehr ihres Freundes.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der Zeit in der Zelle und der Flucht. War er wirklich eine ganze Woche weggewesen? Er konnte sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen. Zwar hatte er immer die Nächte gezählt, aber es kam ihm viel länger vor. Die Kälte saß immer noch in seinen Knochen und trotz des Trankes von Snape ging es ihm immer noch ziemlich schlecht.

Mit einer Lungenentzündung war nun einmal nicht zu spaßen.

Seine Augen fielen ihm immer wieder zu, doch Harry wollte die Ruhe ein bisschen genießen und einfach nur nachdenken. Immerhin musste er Seamus noch beibringen, dass er seinen Freund getötet hatte. Harry fühlte sich richtig schlecht deswegen und er hatte furchtbare Angst vor Seamus' Reaktion. Der Potter wusste nicht wie er an seiner Stelle reagieren würde und genau das machte ihm irgendwie Angst. Allein der Gedanke, dass Regulus ihn irgendwann verlassen könnte, entweder durch den Tod oder durch einen Streit, trieb ihm schon die Tränen in die Augen.

Ja, er liebte seinen älteren Freund über alles!

Aber irgendwie hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen Regulus gegenüber.

In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich kaum gesehen! Doch das wollte der Potter unbedingt ändern.

Leise schmatzte Hermine im Schlaf und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihren besten Freund heran. Lächelnd sah der Held der Zaubererwelt zu ihr und strich ihr sanft einfach über das Haar.

Ja, es muss wirklich furchtbar für Hermine gewesen sein.

Aber wieso war nur Hermine bei ihm geblieben? Immerhin war es Regulus sicherlich auch die ganze Zeit schlecht gegangen, als er weg war.

Eigentlich, so dachte Harry, hätte sein Freund ja noch bleiben können. Poppy wusste immerhin, dass er noch lebte und er war ja so schon den ganzen Tag unsichtbar im Krankenflügel gewesen, da kam es auf die eine Nacht dann doch nicht an.

Seufzend kuschelte sich der Potter tiefer in seine warme Decke, Hermines Arm fest um seinen Bauch geschlungen.

Die Wärme lullte ihn ein, auch wenn er noch ziemlich fror, da das Fieber nicht so ganz weggehen wollte.

Doch schließlich schlug die Müdigkeit mit aller Kraft zu und langsam sank er ins Reich der Träume hinab...

* * *

Benommen öffnete Harry seine Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder. Grelles Sonnenlicht strahlte direkt in sein Gesicht und blendete ihn.

Leise aufstöhnend hielt er einen Arm vor sein Gesicht und schirmte es somit vor dem grellen Licht ab.

Langsam öffnete er er erneut seine Augen und gähnte. Sich aufrichtend schaute Harry sich im Krankenflügel um.

Dieses Mal war er alleine, auch Hermine war verschwunden und das Bett gehörte ganz alleine ihm.

Die Sonne schien grell in den weißen Raum, erleuchtete jeden noch so kleinen Winkel und ließ alles dadurch irgendwie so fröhlich wirken.

Laut hustete er auf und schlang die Decke eng um sich. Ihm war so kalt!

„Harry, wie geht es dir?" Die Krankenschwester kam fröhlich angewuselt, mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand, welches der Potter dankend annahm und austrank.

„Naja, mir ist so kalt und mein Kopf tut noch ziemlich weh.." nuschelte er vor sich hin und vergrub sich wieder in seinem Bett.

Am liebsten würde er den ganzen Tag einfach nur so daliegen, unter der warmen Bettdecke und einfach nur schlafen. Ganz alleine, ohne irgendwelche Leute, die ihn nach seinem Befinden fragen oder so.

„Tut mir leid, trotz Severus' Trank dauert das noch ein bisschen mit deiner Lungenentzündung. Hier, nimm am besten noch einmal einen Fiebertrank." Ohne zu murren schluckte Harry das Gebräu.

Den restlichen Tag blieb er einfach im Bett liegen und dank Madame Pomphrey besuchte ihn auch keiner. Irgendwie konnte er nicht einmal Regulus ertragen, aber das lag einfach daran, dass er krank war. Sein Freund nahm ihm das auch nicht übel, er war ja auch mit einigen Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, von denen Harry nichts wissen durfte.

Auch Professor Dumbledore wurde nicht in den Krankenflügel gelassen.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sich der Gryffindor schon etwas besser, aber außer seinen engsten Freunden durfte ihn wieder keiner besuchen. So saßen nach dem Unterricht Hermine, Draco, Blaise und Ginny neben seinem Bett und erzählten ihm vom Unterricht und allgemein, was sonst noch so in der Welt vor sich ging.

Ein neuer Schulleiter wurde immer noch nicht ausgewählt, aber Gerüchte besagten, dass es jemand ganz neues werden sollte, also auch kein Lehrer von Hogwarts.

Die Zeitungen berichteten natürlich groß über Harrys Rückkehr und alle fragten sich, von wem er denn entführt worden war, denn bisher hatte sich keiner dazu geäußert und auch der Potter wollte vorher erst mit Seamus darüber reden, bevor es die anderen mitbekommen sollten.

Auch der Tag ging ziemlich schnell rum und schon war Wochenende und es war der dritte Tag seit Harrys Rückkehr.

Ihm ging es wieder besser und so beschloss der Gryffindor mit Seamus zu reden.

Aber vorher schälte er sich erst einmal aus seiner warmen Decke und tapste bibbernd ins Bad. Ihm war immer noch so kalt, aber Poppy meinte, dass das bald vorbei gehen würde.

Schnell befreite er sich von seinen Kleidern, hüpfte unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser an. Sofort prasselte das warme Wasser auf ihn nieder und genießerisch schloss Harry die Augen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte immer ein Reinigungszauber ausreichen müssen, aber es ging halt nichts über das schöne warme Wasser...

In Gedanken versunken griff Harry nach dem Duschgel und seiften sich gründlich ein, während er schon einmal überlegte, wie er das alles Seamus beibringen sollte.

Es würde sicherlich nicht einfach für ihn werden, vorallem, da er den Iren als Freund nicht verlieren wollte und er selber einsah, dass er Nott nicht hätte umbringen müssen.

Er fühlte sich unheimlich schlecht und Harry hasste sich persönlich für das, was er getan hatte!

Verzweifelt schlug er mit der Hand gegen die Wand und schrie laut auf.

Was hatte er da nur wieder getan?

Wieso hatte er Nott nicht einfach nur schocken können?

Ob Seamus ihm das Verzeihen konnte?

Schwer atmend stütze er sich an der Wand ab. Das Wasser prasselte fröhlich vor sich hin, direkt auf seinen Körper.

Die Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht, klebten nass an seiner Stirn.

Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte er sich um, lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und ließ sich langsam an ihr herunter gleiten.

Mit angezogenen Beinen saß er da, den Kopf auf seine Knien und die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen, während das warme Wasser weiter auf ihn prasselte und die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Leise schluchzte Harry auf. Seine Hand pochte schmerzhaft und er war mit den Nerven total am Ende. Auch wenn er es keinem zeigte so hatte Nott auch einen psychischen Schaden bei ihm hinterlassen. Er träumte nachts noch davon und auch von seiner Flucht.

Die Flucht war eigentlich das schlimmste an dem allen gewesen.

Der Potter hatte genau gewusst, dass, wenn er stehen blieb, er sterben würde. Ja, seine Zähne hatten unentwegt aufeinander geschlagen, sein ganzer Körper hatte furchtbar gezittert und das Atmen war ihm schwer gefallen.

Ja, der Tod war ihm quasi im Nacken gesessen und allein seine Magie hatte ihn auf den Beinen gehalten.

Wenn er nun so im nachhinein darüber nachdachte, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich am besten gleich am Anfang einen Portschlüssel machen sollen.

Aber das konnte er nun nicht mehr ändern.

Die erste Träne rollte langsam über seine Wange und verschwand mit dem Wasser im Abfluss.

Harry fühlte sich gerade in diesem Moment sehr alleine.

Alleingelassen...

Die Duschtür wurde aufgerissen und Poppy stand mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck da.

„Harry, was ist passiert?"

Überrascht hob Harry den Kopf und schaute die Krankenschwester mit traurigen Augen an.

„Nichts...!"

„Wieso hast du geschrieen? Und was machst du auf dem Boden? Mein Gott, Harry, was ist mit deiner Hand?!"

Der Gryffindor gab ihr keine Antwort sondern legte seinen Kopf einfach wieder auf seine Knie. Es war ihm in dem Moment ziemlich egal ob die Krankenschwester ihn so sah, er hatte einfach nicht genügend Kraft und auch nicht die Lust um seine Maske der Fröhlichkeit aufzusetzen.

Das Wasser wurde abgestellt, dann verschwand die Krankenschwester.

Harry blieb einfach so sitzen.

Nach einer Weile erklangen Schritte, die immer näher kamen und schließlich vor der Dusche stehen blieben.

„Hey, Schatz, was ist denn los?" Regulus kniete sich neben die Duschwanne und schaute seinen Freund besorgt an. Vor weniger als zwei Minuten hatte Poppy ihn angefloht und gesagt er solle schnell kommen, da es Harry nicht so gut ginge.

„Nichts" nuschelte der Potter durch seine Arme. Eine kühle Brise wehte herein, ließ ihn leicht frösteln.

Eine Hand strich zärtlich über seine nassen Haare.

„Komm, Kleiner, mir kannst du es sagen.."

Seufzend stand der Black auf, holte ein Handtuch und wickelte seinen nackten Freund darin ein, bevor er ihn vorsichtig hochhob und wieder auf sein Bett legte. Mit einem Zauber war der Gryffindor wieder angezogen und getrocknet, dann setzte er sich neben ihn auf das Bett und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

Harry kuschelte sich enger in die schützenden Arme von Regulus und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, nur um ihm näher zu sein.

Zärtlich schloss der Black seinen Freund enger in die Arme und streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Rücken, während Harry fast versuchte in ihn herein zu kriechen, so nah kuschelte er sich an ihn.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte Regulus schon viel früher mit so einer Reaktion von seinem Freund gerechnet. Ihm war schon vom Anfang ihrer Beziehung klar gewesen, dass der Potter seine Gefühle und Probleme oft verdrängte und dass alles irgendwann einmal auf ihn einbrechen würde.

Doch überraschender Weise war das nicht nach Rons Tod passiert, wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern nun nach seiner Entführung und anschließender Flucht.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, was genau passiert war, als Harry diese Woche verschwunden war. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte Regulus es auch gar nicht wissen. Sein Freund hatte furchbar aus gesehen, als er vor drei Tagen in Severus' Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war. Allein die Vorstellung, was der Entführer mit ihm angestellt hatte, brachte den Black zur Weißglut. Es war bestimmt sehr schlimm für Harry gewesen...

Von daher war es für Regulus keines falls überraschend. Nun musste er für den Helden der Zaubererwelt da sein und ihm all die Liebe schenken, die er besaß. Und obwohl es in dem Moment nicht so aussah, als würde es einfach für sie beide werden, so glaubte er fest daran, dass Harry die Stärke besaß um die nächsten Tage, Wochen und Monate noch durchstehen konnte, trotz aller schwierigen und traurigen Situationen. Trotz all dem Tod um ihn herum und in diesem Krieg, und trotz seinem Stand in der Zaubererwelt.

Ja, Regulus glaubte fest daran, dass sie zusammen all das durchstehen konnten, ihre Liebe füreinander würde sie aufrecht erhalten, sie stärken und zusammenschweißen. Und schließlich würden sie zusammen den Krieg gewinnen!

Seine Gedanke wurden von einem leisen Schluchzen seines Freundes unterbrochen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen das Bettende und hielt Harry einfach nur fest, zeigte ihm, dass er für ihn da war.

Und Harry ließ sich einfach fallen.

Er weinte all das Leid, all de Trauer heraus, die ihm in letzter Zeit wiederfahren war.

Der Tod seines Paten, die Einsamkeit in der Bibliothek, die zwei Wochen im Raum der Wünsche, Rons Tod, Der Kampf allgemein und schließlich seine Entführung. Es war einfach viel zu viel gewesen in letzter Zeit. Und er hatte die meiste Zeit seine Maske des fröhlichen Jungens aufrecht erhalten, hatte all seine wahren Gefühle, seine Traurigkeit in der Öffentlichkeit versteckt. Nur wenige auserwählte Menschen hatten hinter diese Maske schauen dürfen, nur seine besten Freunde und seine Familie.

Doch nun rächte sich das alles.

Immer wieder hatte Harry alles in sich hineingefressen, einfach verdrängt, doch nun ging es einfach nicht weiter.

Er war fertig mit den Nerven, auch er konnte einfach irgendwann einmal nicht mehr, auch wenn jeder immer glaubte, er wäre so stark und würde mit allem zurecht kommen.

Nein, auch er war ein ganz normaler Mensch.

Aufschluchzend klammerte Harry sich an Regulus' Oberteil fest und weinte sich einfach nur an dessen Schulter aus.

Es kam dem Black wie Stunden vor in denen er einfach nur da saß, seinen Freund beruhigend streichelte und einfach nur für ihn da war, bis das Schluchzen schließlich verklang.

Noch kurz wartete er, dann schob er Harry sanft von sich weg und strich ihm die letzten verräterischen Spuren von den Wangen, bevor er ihn sanft küsste. Nur ein kurzes berühren ihrer Lippen...

„Wieder alles ok?" fragte er nach. Der Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder gegen die männliche Brust seines Freundes lehnte und die Augen schloss.

„Ich hab Angst" nuschelte er leise und lauschte dem beruhigendem Atem des Blacks.

„Vor was denn?" Nun, damit hatte Regulus nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Klar, er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Harry Angst vor dem Krieg und dem „finalen Kampf" hatte, aber er hatte eigentlich eher mit irgendwelchen seelischen Schäden wegen der Folterung gerechnet.

„Ich.. also.. ichhabNottumgebracht" Der Potter machte sich auf dem Schoß seines Freundes kleiner, aus Angst vor dessen Reaktion.

Kurz hatte die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Rücke gestockt, doch dann bewegte sie sich weiter und Regulus fragte leise: „Wieso das?"

Und so erzählte Harry alles, von der Entführung, der Folter, seiner Rache an Nott und schließlich seiner Flucht. Anfangs kamen die Worte nur stockend von seinen Lippen, doch bald redete er flüssiger, nur um an der nächsten schmerzhaften Erinnerung wieder zu stocken, die Tränen unterdrückend.

Und Regulus hörte ihm einfach nur zu und unterbrach ihn nicht einmal.

Poppy Pompfrey störte die beiden auch kein einziges Mal und hörte nur von ihrem Büro aus zu.

Als der Potter endete herrschte kurze Zeit Stille, während alle ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

Der Black war sehr überrascht über die Ereignisse und auch darüber, dass Harry sich Vorwürfe machte, weil er Nott umgebracht hatte. Immerhin hatte ihn dieses Schwein entführt und gefoltert! Aber es war auch sehr erstaunlich für ihn, dass sein Freund es so lange in der Kälte ausgehalten hatte und nie aufgegeben hatte.

Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst wie knapp sein Geliebter dem Tod entronnen war und unbewusst verstärkte er die Umarmung etwas.

Er war so froh, Harry wieder bei sich zu haben. Die Zeit ohne ihn war furchtbar gewesen. Die Ungewissheit über seinen Zustand, ob er überhaupt noch lebte, sein ungewisser Aufenthalt.. Das alles hatte ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Aber nun hatte er ihn ja wieder!

Zärtlich drehte er Harrys Kopf zu sich und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Schatz, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Und du hast genau richtig gehandelt, auch Seamus wird das einsehen. Bitte hör auf dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen, ok?"

Der Gryffindor antwortete darauf nicht, sondern schaute nur auf die Bettdecke.

„Hey, schau mich an. Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie!" sagte Regulus, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die weichen Harrys' . Zärtlich schmusten ihre Lippen miteinander, berührten sich zaghaft und immer wieder, bis der Black seine Lippen leicht öffnete und mit seiner Zunge sanft gegen die Kusspolster des anderen stupste.

Der Gryffindor gewährte seinem Freund einlass, doch schon bald lösten sie sich sanft voneinander.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte Harry seinen Kopf auf Regulus' Schulter ab, froh, seinen Geliebten bei sich zu haben.

„Bleibst du bei mir?" fragte er fast schon schüchtern. Er wollte nun nicht alleine sein und das Gespräch mit Seamus würde er alleine sicherlich auch nicht durchstehen. Außerdem hatten die beiden wirklich einiges nachzuholen.

„Natürlich bleib ich bei dir" meinte der Ältere und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Entschlossen zog Harry die Decke hoch, schlang sie eng um sich und kuschelte sich dann wieder in die Arme seines Freundes. Seinen Kopf betete er wieder auf der Schulter und atmete tief den unverwechselbaren, männlichen Geruch von Regulus ein.

Sein Atem strich immer wieder sanft über die Haut am Hals seines Freundes und erzeugte eine Gänsehaut bei diesem.

Sanft setzte Harry ein paar kleine Küsse auf den Hals des anderen, der seinen Kopf leicht schräg legte und sanft über Harrys Rücken streichelte.

Langsam wanderte Regulus Hand tiefer, schob die Decke zur Seite und glitt dann am Rücken unter das Oberteil.

Der Gryffindor erschauderte leicht, als er die kalte Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, aber er unterbrach nicht seine Tätigkeit und küsste sich langsam hoch zum Gesicht des Blacks.

Doch ihre Zärtlichkeiten wurden von der Krankenschwester unterbrochen, die sich dezent räusperte.

Einen kleinen Kuss auf Regulus' Lippen hauchend drehte er sich schließlich in der Umarmung um und zog die Decke wieder höher, als er überrascht erstarrte.

Dort stand nicht nur Madame Pompfrey, die nun mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wieder verschwand. Nein, auch Seamus stand da und schaute betrübt auf das Paar.

Harry versteifte sich und konnte dem Blick den Iren nicht standhalten, der ihn so betrübt und traurig anschaute.

Regulus verstärkte die Umarmung sanft und gab ihm somit zu verstehen, dass er für ihn da war und bei dem kommenden Gespräch unterstützte.

„Hey Seamus" meinte der Gryffindor leise.

„Hay Harry. Schön, dass du wieder da bist... aber... wo ist Theodore?"

Sofort kam der Ire zur Sache, den Blick zum Boden gerichtet, wie als wüsste er schon, dass ihn keine gute Antwort erwartete.

Der Potter schluckte und versuchte seinem Klassenkamerad zu erklären, was passiert war – aber er bekam keinen Ton heraus.

„Ist er.. etwa.." Seamus konnte einfach nicht weitersprechen, alleine der Gedanke daran zeriss ihn innerlich.

Aber auch Harry war nicht im Stande dazu auch nur irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals, während er weiterhin stumm auf die Bettdecke vor sich starrte und sich einfach nur schlecht fühlte, für das, was er seinem Klassenkamerad angetan hatte.

Doch der andere Gryffindor verstand auch so. Sofort schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, während er immer blasser wurde und sich verzweifelt auf dem nächst besten Stuhl niederlies.

„Nein..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Nein.. nein.. nicht Theo... nein"

Wie ein Mantra murmelte er das vor sich hin, die Schulter tief gesenkt, der Kopf auf die Brust gelegt und die Arme um sich selbst geschlugen.

„Nein... nein.."

Harry zerbrach es das Herz als er den Iren da so sitzen sah, total aufgelöst und traurig. Innerlich rang der Gryffindor mit sich. Sollte er aufstehen und ihn umarmen? Oder sollte er lieber nur da sitzen und warten, bis der andere sich beruhigt hatte? Sollte er irgendetwas sagen? Oder lieber einfach nur Schweigen?

Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, was er genau in dem Moment tun könnte. Doch er blieb einfach sitzen, war zu verunsichert. Harry verbarg sein Gesicht an Regulus' Hals, er konnte seinen Klassenkameraden einfach nicht mehr ansehen. Die Schuldgefühle fraßen ihn von innen heraus auf, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er konnte nur krampfhaft ein Aufschluchzen unterdrücken.

Die Arme seines Freundes lagen fest um ihn, streichelten beruhigend über seinen Rücken und beruhigende Worte wurden in sein Ohr geflüstert, immer begleitet von Seamus Schluchzen im Hintergrund.

Seine Schultern bebten. „Neeiiin.... Theooo..." diese zwei Wörter brannten sich in sein Gehirn, verewigten sich dort für immer.

„Wer.. wer war dieses...Arschloch.. wer hat meinen Theo... Ich bringe ihn um.. ich BRINGE IHN UM" zuerst nur krächzend und leise hatte die Stimme des Gryffindors Harry aus seinen Gedanken und Vorwürfen gerissen, doch am Ende schrie er regelrecht seine Wut heraus, nur um erneut heulend zusammen zu brechen.

Harry zuckte unter den Worten zusammen, verkroch sich immer tiefer in der Umarmung seines Freundes.

Nun war wohl der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um alles zu beichten.

„Seamus.." Seine Stimme zitterte fürchterlich und er klang total verunsichtert.

Mit verheulten Augen schaute der Ire auf .

„Ich... ich habe Nott umgebracht"

Nun war es raus. Endlich.

Den Blick starr auf die Bettdecke gerichtet wartete er auf die Reaktion seines Klassenkamerades. Egal was dieser mit ihm tun würde, er würde alles über sich ergehen lassen, denn er war ja schließlich schuld daran, dass es dem anderen so schlecht ging.

Ja, er würde zu seinen Taten stehen, auch wenn er sich noch so schlecht deswegen fühlte.

Stille. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Seamus auf den Retter der Zaubererwelt und konnte nicht glauben, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte.

„Bitte sag mir... dass das ein Scherz.. war" flüsterte der Ire ungläubig.

Doch nach einem Kopfschütteln des Potters lehnte er sich schockiert nach hinten.

Harry hatte seinen Freund umgebracht? Und er wagte es sogar noch, ihm das zu erzählen?

Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen! Theodore hatte ihm doch gar nichts angetan! Und sie waren doch beide entführt worden, so glaubte er zumindest.

Wieso also sollte er den anderen umgebracht haben? Vielleicht um selbst zu Überleben?

Eigentlich hatte er das dem Potter gar nicht zugetraut, aber man konnte sich ja bekannterweise in Menschen täuschen.

Fassungslos stand Seamus langsam auf, fixierte seinen Klassenkamerad und zischte leise:

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich.. ich hasse dich.. ich verabscheue dich!"

Schnell drehte er sich um und wollte aus dem Krankenflügel rennen, doch er wurde von einem Erstarrungszauber getroffen.

Erstarrt blieb der Gryffindor stehen und Harry schimpfte leise mit Regulus. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Damit er dir zuhört! Sonst hätte er es sicherlich in der ganzen Schule herum erzählt oder so etwas. Erzähl ihm alles, er kann dich immer noch hören!"

Seufzend befreite der Potter sich aus den Armen seines Freundes und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und lief eine Runde im Krankenflügel.

Seamus' Worte hatten ihn sehr getroffen, doch er konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen.

Kurz räusperte er sich, dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Nott... er hat mich entführt und in eine kleine Zelle in... irgend einem Haus Voldemorts untergebracht. Mehrere Tage lag ich da, noch bewusstlos von seiner Entführung. Er muss mir irgendwie etwas eingeflöst haben oder mich mit einem harten Schlag betäubt haben. Als er dann kam hat er mich am laufenden Band provoziert, mich gefoltert... mit den verschiedensten Flüchen.. dem Crucio, Sectusempra... Mit den Füßen hat er mir mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen... dann ist er wieder verschwunden.. hat mich alleine gelassen in der kleinen Zelle. Aber er kam wieder. Nott hat alle beleidigt.. Hermine... genau hat er mir erzählt wie er.. wie er sie foltern würde... vergewaltigen würde... Dann.. dann hat er angefangen über dich zu reden... er hat dich Schlampe genannt... dich beleidigt... und.. und er hätte dich zu seinem Sexsklaven gemacht... und mich hat er beleidigt.. und dann.. und.. da war bei mir Schluss.. ich.. oh mein Gott Seamus es tut mir so leid!"

stotternd hatte Harry seine Geschichte erzählt, es fiel ihm nicht sehr leicht darüber zu reden. Unruhig war er dabei im Raum herum gelaufen, während Seamus immer noch erstarrt da stand und Regulus auf seinem Bett saß und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

Doch bei seinen letzten Worten ließ er sich einfach auf den Boden sinken, direkt vor Seamus,das Gesicht in den Hängen vergraben und laut aufschluchzend.

Es war einfach zu viel für den Potter!

Sofort sprang Regulus auf und ließ sich neben seinen Freund auf den Boden sinken und zog ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt lehnte sich gegen ihn und weinte einfach nur. Zärtlich über den Rücken des Gryffindors streichelnd löste er mit der anderen Hand den Zauber von dem Iren.

Schockiert über die Situation und das gerade gehörte blieb Seamus noch kurz stehen, dann rannte er aus dem Krankenflügel.

* * *

Total gerädert vom Tag davor lag Harry in seinem Bett im Krankenflügel. Die Sache mit Seamus hatte ihn wirklich schwer getroffen und Regulus hatte lange gebraucht, bis er sich wenigstens einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Nun hoffte er darauf, dass Seamus ihm irgendwann einmal verzeihen würde. Aber der Potter konnte sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen, er selber würde es sich nie verzeihen.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite. Die Krankenschwester wollte ihn noch mindestens 3 Tage da behalten, einfach um ihn und seine Lungenentzündung, oder das, was davon noch in ihm steckte, zu beobachten.

Harry war das nur Recht. So musste er sich wenigstens nicht mit den anderen Schülern herumschlagen,die sicherlich sehr genau wissen wollten, was passiert war. Zum Glück konnte Madame Pompfrey bisher alle unerwünschten Besucher erfolgreich aus dem Krankenflügel schmeißen.

Doch er würde sich nicht ewig verstecken können, das wusste er auch.

Albus Dumbledore hatte seinen Besuch auch schon öfters angekündigt, doch zufälligerweise war er immer dann total erschöpft oder müde oder hatte Fieber, wenn der Direktor kommen wollte.

Aber auch das würde er wohl nicht mehr lange vor sich herschieben können.

Am liebsten würde der Held der Zaubererwelt sich einfach unter seiner Bettdecke verstecken und erst nach dem Ende des Krieges wider hervorkommen.

Er hatte einfach überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf das Ganze. Aber da musste er nun einmal durch.

Und wenn Harry den Krieg so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte, dann musste er dafür auch etwas tun. So machte er sich also Gedanken über seine weiteren Pläne und wie er diese umsetzten wollte.

Aber nur solange, bis die Tür zum Krankenflügel schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und Albus Dumbledore herein stolzierte.

Oh nein.

Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen ließ sich der Direktor auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett sinken, während der Gryffindor sich vorsichtig aufsetzte und ruckartige Bewegungen vermied. Ja, das tat immer noch weh und vorallem durch den letzten Tag hatte sich das alles noch verschlimmert. Regulus war zwar so an sich bequem gewesen, aber er war nun trotzdem total verspannt und seine Rippe pochte wieder unangenehm.

Poppy hatte aber gemeint, dass das normal wäre und in der nächsten Woche auch weggehen sollte.

„Harry, mein Lieber! Wie geht es dir?" fragte Dumbledore in großvaterlichem Ton.

„Naja, auf jeden Fall besser, aber meine Rippe tut noch ziemlich weh und auch die Lungenentzündung ist noch nicht so ganz verschwunden." meinte der Potter. Er konnte sich denken was seine nächste Frage war und wappnete sich schon einmal.

Und tatsächlich:

„Harry, ich weiß, wie schrecklich das alles für dich gewesen sein muss. Aber es ist wichtig, dass du uns alles erzählst, an das du dich erinnern kannst."

Und so erzählte der Gryffindor erneut seine ganze Geschichte. Er änderte aber einige Sachen ab, die er vorher auch schon mit Regulus besprochen hatte. Zum Beispiel hatte er in dieser Version Theodore nicht getötet, sondern lediglich mit seinen Schlägen außer Gefecht gesetzt und einen Portschlüssel hatte er auch nicht erstellt, sondern er war in dem kleinen Dorf durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts, gleich in den Krankenflügel, gefloht.

An einigen Stellen nickte Dumbledore verständnisvoll, oder er tätschelte auch das ein oder andere mal Harrys Hand. Als der Potter schließlich geendet hatte, sagte er: „Vielen Dank Harry. Wir werden natürlich versuchen, dieses haus ausfindig zu machen. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass dir das passiert ist und auch, dass ich meine Pflichten als Schulleiter vernachlässigt habe. Vielleicht kann ich das irgendwie wieder gutmachen... Vielleicht durch deine Aufnahme in den Orden des Phönix?" Der ehemalige Direktor schaute seinem Schüler tief in die Augen und klang sehr betroffen. Doch Harry glaubt ihm kein Wort. Und der Vorschlag mit der Aufnahme in den Orden war auch nur eine Bestechung. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore Angst, dass der Potter ihm wegen seiner Entführung nicht mehr vertraute. Immerhin hätte er es verhindern müssen oder allgemein eher auf seine Schüler aufpassen müssen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore einfach Angst, dass Harry auch noch an die Presse ging und ihn dadurch noch mehr herunter ziehen würde.

Das war eigentlich keine so schlechte Idee, dachte sich der Potter.

Und auch sein Eintritt in den Orden könnte ihm irgendwann einmal nützlich sein. Aber darüber musste er erst noch einmal mit Regulus und vielleicht auch mit Severus reden müssen.

„Professor, kann ich über dieses Angebot ein paar Tage nachdenken? Es ist im Moment einfach nur so viel und... und.. ich brauche ein bisschen Ruhe.. Aber ich werde ihnen meine Entscheidung bald mitteilen."

Nach einem Nicken und einem „Gute Besserung" verschwand der ehemalige Direktor endlich und Harry ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

Er war so froh, dass sein jetziger Lehrer weg war. Zum Glück konnte er dank seinem „Selbststudium" in den Sommerferien und auch in der Schulzeit mittlerweile Okklumentik. Denn ständig hatte jemand versucht in seinen Geist einzudringen und es hatte den Potter ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet, dem anderen gefälschte Bilder zu zeigen.

So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er bald danach einschlief, obwohl noch nicht einmal Mittag war.

Nach dem Mittagsunterricht kam Hermine und brachte ihm den verpassten Stoff mit. Aber es war für ihn glücklicherweise kein Problem den Stoff zu verstehen. Sie redeten eine Weile über dies und jenes und genossen die Zeit zusammen einfach nur. Es tat beiden unheimlich gut einfach nur mit dem anderen zu reden und dabei die Sorgen und die Gedanken an den bevorsehenden Krieg zu vergessen.

Doch viel zu schnell ging die Zeit vorbei und Hermine musste wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Auch Harry schlief bald ein, nicht wissend, was dernächste Tag tolles mit sich brachte.

* * *

Langsam öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Die Sonne schien wieder hell in den Krankenflügel und ließ den Schnee draußen tauen.

Fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend tanzte die Krankenschwester von einem Regal zum anderen, kontrollierte die Anzahl der Tränke und notierte sich gegebenenfalls, welche Tränke sie neu brauchte.

„Morgen Poppy." nuschelte Harry und beobachtete verwirrt Madame Pompfrey.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Harry. Na hast du gut geschlafen?"

Der Potter nickte nur.

Was war nur mit Poppy los? Sonst trällerte sie ihm doch nicht so gutgelaunt entgegen. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? War ihr Geburtstag? Oder hatte sie einen neuen Lover?

Bevor Harry aber fragen konnte, stürmte der Tränkemeister in den Krankenflügel. Mürrisch blickte er sich um, bis er Madame Pompfrey hüpfend im hinteren Teil des Raumes fand.

Während der Professor nach benötigten Tränken fragte ging der Held der Zaubererwelt schnell ins Bad, sprang schnell unter die Dusche und zog sich neue Sachen an.

Gelangweilt setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und aß sein Frühstück, dass nun schon auf seinem Tisch stand.

Snape sprach mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck immer noch mit Poppy, die ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen etwas erzählte. Doch als Harry mit dem Frühstück fertig war, konnte sich auch endlich der Zaubertränkelehrer von der Krankenschwester lösen.

Er kam direkt auf den einzigen Patienten zu und zischte ihm ein erklärendes „Valentinstag" zu, bevor er sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigten.

Seit der Retter der Zaubererwelt wieder zurück gekehrt war, hatten sie noch nicht miteinander gesprochen. Doch das holten sie nun ausgiebig nach, da Snape eine Freistunde hatte und sie mittlerweile ja so etwas wie eine Familie waren.

Severus erklärte ihm außerdem seine schlechte und Poppys gute Laune. Es war Valentinstag. Und wie jedes Jahr hatte Madame Pompfrey von ihrem heimlichen Geliebten, den wirklich keiner kannte, per Eule ein Geschenk bekommen.

Und Snape hatte schlechte Laune, weil er für seinen Freund noch kein richtiges Geschenk hatte und auch keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihm schenken sollte.

Aber schon viel zu schnell klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde und der Professor ließ den Potter wieder alleine mit der gutgelaunten Poppy.

Den ganzen Tag über langweilte er sich in der Krankenstation, seine Klassenkameraden hatten bis um halb vier Unterricht und bis dahin besuchte ihn keiner. Harry überlegte also den Morgen über, was er Regulus schenken könnte. Er konnte ja nichts mehr besorgen, da ihn Madame Pompfrey nicht gehen lassen würde und er selber wollte es auch nicht wirklich. Außerhalb von Hogwarts würden ihm sicherlich einige Reporter auflauern, denn noch immer wusste die Öffentlichkeit nicht, was passiert war.

Was sollte er seinem Freund denn dann schenken? Einen Kuss? Nein, das bekam er jeden Tag.

Ein Gedicht? Nein, Harry war in solchen Dingen nicht sehr gut.

Aber nichts schenken war auch irgendwie blöd. Das gehörte sich einfach so an diesem Tag.

Seine Gedanken wanderten automatisch zu dem „Erlebnis" in den Weihnachtsferien, als Regulus sich morgens im Bett befriedigt hatte.

Sollte er seinem Freund das schenken?

Sein erstes Mal?

Ja, Harry wollte in ihrer Beziehung einen Schritt weiter gehen. Aber gleich soooo viel weiter? Im Gegensatz zu den vielen anderen notgeilen Teenager auf Hogwarts hatte er Angst. Tat es weh? Konnte er dabei viel falsch machen?

Er hatte außerdem Angst, seinen Freund zu enttäuschen.

Severus hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Regulus bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren, jeden Tag einen neuen Geliebten gehabt hatte. Sein Leben hatte also eigentlich nur aus Sex bestanden.

Wahrscheinlich erwartete der Black dann ziemlich viel von ihm, und er.. er hatte gar keine Erfahrung!

Aber eins stand für Harry auch fest: Er wollte sein erstes Mal unbedingt mit Regulus haben und das auch noch vor dem entscheidenden Kampf. Denn er wollte nicht mit der Gewissheit sterben, noch nie Sex gehabt zu haben.

Außerdem brachte es seiner Meinung nach auch nicht, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Denn Planen konnte man sowas irgendwie dann doch nicht. Wenn es passieren würde, ok. Wenn nicht, mhm, dann wäre es auch nicht schlimm.

Immerhin wollte er mit Regulus nicht schlafen, weil er sich selbst dazu zwang oder der Ältere oder sonst irgendwer ihn zwang, sondern weil er ihn liebte und weil die Situation es so ergab.

Hermine betrat hüpfend den Krankenflügel mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und ihrer Schultasche über der Schulter.

Was war nur mit allen los? Alle waren so gut gelaunt. Aber Harry freute sich über die gute Laune seiner besten Freundin.

„Harry, stell dir vor, Draco hat mir etwas geschenkt!" nannte sie ihm auch gleich den Grund ihres Grinsens.

Draco hatte Hermine etwas geschenkt? Hatte er irgend etwas verpasst? Waren die zwei zusammen oder so?

Die Gryffindr beantwortete seine unausgesprochenen Fragen aber gleich.

„Wir haben uns angefreundet als du.. als du.. weg warst... und er hat sich ein bisschen um mich gekümmert. Aber.. Harry, was soll ich machen? Ich habe gar nichts für ihn! Oh nein, was soll ich nun machen?"

Leicht verzweifelt ließ sich Hermine auf den Stuhl neben Harrys Bett fallen.

Überrascht schaute der Potter sie an. Na, das waren aber Stimmungsschwankungen! Und sonst wusste seinen Freundin doch auch immer, was zu tun war!

Da steckte doch sicherlich noch mehr dahinter.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden beruhigte er Hermine und anschließend redeten sie über den Schulstoff.

Doch Hermine musste dann auch schon gehen um ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen.

Traurig und alleine saß Harry auf seinem Bett. Es war schon nach zwanzig Uhr, und Regulus hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Und das gerade am Valentinstag. Hatte er irgendwie etwas falsch gemacht? War der andere irgendwie sauer?

Aber seine Gedanken wurden bald unterbrochen von einer, immer noch grinsenden, Poppy, die ihm einen Zettel und einen kleinen Beutel überreichte und schweigend wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Verwirrt öffnete Harry zuerst den Zettel. Dort stand in Regulus' unverwechselbaren Schrift:

„_Geliebter Harry._

_Ich erwarte dich in zwanzig Minuten bei den Zabinis. Reise per Flohpulver in das Kaminzimmer._

_Und macht dir keine Sorgen, dein Fehlen auf Hogwarts wird nicht auffallen, ich habe alles geregelt._

_Bis gleich._

_Regulus"_

Anscheinend hatte sein Freund ihn doch nicht vergessen. Schnell sprang der Gryffindor auf und flitzte ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Er war schon gespannt, was ihn bei den Zabinis erwartete, oder ob ihn dort überhaupt etwas außer Regulus erwartete. Hatte der andere überhaupt an den Valentinstag gedacht?

Genau zwanzig Minuten später stieg Harry in den Kamin in der Krankenstation und flohte zu den Zabinis. Stolpernd verließ er den Kamin am anderen Ende der Leitung und schaute sich neugierig um.

Doch Regulus war nirgends zu sehen.

Nur zwei Sofas standen in dem Raum und an den Wänden hingen zwei Bilder. Ein kleiner Tisch stand noch da.

Und auf diesem lag etwas.

Neugierig ging Harry näher heran.

Dort lag eine rote Rose und ein weiterer Brief.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm der Potter die Rose in die Hand und öffnete dann den Zettel.

„_When you come my heart starts beating" (1)_

Mehr stand nicht auf dem Zettel. Er drehte und wendete den Brief, aber er wusste einfach nicht, was das sollte.

Wollte Regulus ihn irgendwie ärgern oder so?

Auch an der Rose war kein weiterer Brief angebracht.

Was sollte das?

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Vielleicht sollte das so eine Art Schnitzeljagd werden. In dem Satz musste also ein Hinwes versteckt sein, wo die nächste Botschaft lag.

Erneut las Harry den Brief durch. When you come... Wenn du kommst...

Seine Gedanken rasten, dann machte es 'Klick'.

Die Rose und den Zettel mitnehmend verließ er den Raum und kam in die Eingangshalle.

Suchend schaute er sich um und entdeckte die nächste rote Rose am Rahmen eines Bildes klemmen. Schnell ging er zu ihr und nahm sie in die Hand, während er den Zettel öffnete:

„_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever." (2)_

Stirnrunzelnd las Harry den Brief ein zweites und dann noch ein drittes Mal.

Wo würde ihn der Zettel wohl dieses Mal hinführen?

Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. In diesen zwei Zeilen war keinerlei Hinweis auf die nächste Rose zu finden.

Frustriert ließ er sich an der Wand heruntergleiten. Die Porträts in der Eingangshalle musterten ihn neugierig, doch er ließ sich davon nicht stören.

Es war erst die zweite Rose und er wusste schon nicht mehr weiter. Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Erneut las er sich den Brief durch.

Vielleicht meinte Regulus diese Zeilen ja wörtlich.

Voller Elan sprang Harry auf und eilte die Treppen nach oben, immer weiter, bis es nicht mehr ging. Eine alte Holztür war am Ende des Treppenhauses und vorsichtig öffnete er sie. Sie führte in einen kleinen Raum. Dieser war total leer, nur eine weitere Tür war zu sehen.

Zielstrebig ging der Potter auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.

Er kam auf eine riesige Plattform, die von einem Geländer umgeben war.

Regulus hatte ihm einmal diesen Turm gezeigt und Harry liebte es dort.

Der Gryffindor entdeckte auch gleich die nächste Rose am Geländer.

Nun hatte er schon drei und neugierig öffnete er den nächsten Brief:

„_If I were a snowflake I would land on your nose" (3)_

Das war wieder einfacher. Sich ein letztes Mal auf der Plattform umschauend ging er wieder herunter und durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen. Der Schnee war leider schon fast vollständig getaut, nur vereinzelt sah man noch einige weiße Stellen. Fröstelnd schlang er seine Arme um seinen Körper die drei Rosen immer noch fest in der Hand haltend, die Briefe hatte er in seine Hosentasche gesteckt.

Suchend schaute er sich um, doch nirgends konnte er eine weitere Rose sehen.

Aber wo sollte er sonst danach suchen? Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Schneeflocke ein Hinweis darauf sein sollte, dass er draußen suchen musste.

Regulus erwartete doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm das ganze Grundstück der Zabinis ab zu suchen?

Denn das war riesig!

Doch vielleicht sollte er einfach mal bei den wenigen Schnee bedeckten Stellen suchen. Gesagt getan. Und gleich bei der erste Stelle lag tatsächlich, ein bisschen unter dem Schnee vergraben, die vierte Rose.

Bevor er jedoch den Brief las, ging er erst einmal wieder in das Haus, denn er fror sehr.

Das Haus schien wie ausgestorben. Normalerweise wuselte immer Mrs. Zabini in der Gegend herum, da sie allgemein nicht lange still sitzen konnte.

Aber niemand war zu sehen.

Schulter zuckend öffnete er den nächsten Brief.

„_Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly" (4)_

Mit diesen Worten schickte ihn sein Freund zu der kleinen, hausinternen Eulerei. In der nächsten halben Stunde lief Harry mehrmals durch das ganze Haus, von der Bibliothek zum Weinkeller, von dort in die Sauna des Hauses, danach ging es in die Küche.

Nach insgesamt zwanzig Rosen und Briefen, landete Harry mit den Worten „_I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you Babe" (5)_ im Flur vor Regulus' Schlafzimmer.

Eine Spur von Rosen führte vom Treppenabsatz bis zu der Tür zum Zimmer seines Freundes.

Gerührt hob Harry die erste Rose auf und las den beliegenden Zettel:

„_Without you it's just not quite the same"(6)_

Die nächste Rose hatte keinen Zettel, dafür aber wieder die übernächste:

„_I close my eyes and all I see is YOU"(7)_

Auf den nächsten 5 Rosen stand dann:

„_I love you"_

Harry war von davon sehr gerührt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Freund so etwas für ihn machen würde! Umso begeisterter war er nun davon.

Zögernd öffnete er nun die Tür und was er da sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.

Rosenblätter lagen überall auf dem Boden verteilt, Kerzen spendeten leichtes, flackerndes Licht. Eine angenehme Wärme war in dem geschmückten Zimmer und mitten in den Rosenblättern auf dem Bett saß er.

Regulus.

Sein Freund.

Sprachlos blieb Harry mitten im Türrahmen stehen. Er hatte das alles nur für ihn gemacht?

Der Gryffindor war einfach nur überwältigt.

Und er, er hatte überhaupt nichts für ihn besorgt.

Leicht beschämt ging er langsam auf das Bett zu und grabbelte über all die Rosenblätter zu Regulus.

„Danke" flüsterte er leise, bevor er sich vorbeugte und seinen Freund sanft küsste.

Womit hatte er so jemanden wie ihn bloß verdient?

Doch schon bald löste Regulus den Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn vorsichtig gegen die von Harry.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Schatz, du.. du hast mir so gefehlt! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich und.. und ich liebe dich doch so sehr" wisperte Regulus leise, während seine Augen langsam feucht wurden.

„Ich liebe dich auch" meinte der Potter nur, während er sanft seine Arme um den Black schlang.

Nun brauchte er seine Nähe um endlich zu registrieren, dass er wieder da war, und dass ihm nichts geschehen war.

Und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit weinte Regulus.

Er weinte sich all seine Ängste von der Seele.

Es hatte ihn doch ganz schön mitgenommen, nicht zu wissen, was mit Harry war und wie es ihm ging.

„Bitte.. bitte verlass mich nie... denn ich kann doch nicht ohne dich!" schluchzte der Ältere gegen den Oberkörper seines Freundes, nicht gewillt, ihn so schnell wieder los zu lassen.

Diese Zeit, in der Harry weg war, hatte ihm erst gezeigt, wie viel er ihm bedeutete und dass er sich ein Leben ohne den Potter nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

Und auch Harry realisierte an diesem Abend, wie sehr er den Black brauchte. Zärtlich küsste er ihn auf die Stirn, während er ihm tröstend über den Rücken strich und unsichtbare Muster auf das Oberteil malte.

Regulus seufzte leise auf und küsste sanft den Hals seines Freundes. Neugierige Finger schlüpften unter sein T-shirt und streichelten dort weiter die warme Haut.

Eine Weile schmusten sie so miteinander doch schon bald riss der Black Harry in einen Strudel aus Gefühlen und langsam und zärtlich liebten sie sich diese Nacht.

* * *

Tbc.

Die Zeilen auf den Briefen von Regulus sind alle aus Liedern. Deswegen hier die „Quellenangabe"^^

I can wait forever – Simple Plan (leicht abgeändert)

Your guardian angel – The red jumpsuit appartus

If you were mine – Matt

Everytime we touch – Cascada

I don't want to miss a thing – Aerosmith

Promise – Simple Plan

I'd do anything – Simple Plan


	31. Der neue Schulleiter

Die Sexszene habe nicht ich geschrieben, sondern eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, der ich versprochen habe, dass sie so eine Szene für meine FF schreiben darf =) Vielen Dank, Mausi!

31

Vorsichtig kuschelte sich Harry näher an seinen Freund. Es war der 15. Februar, der Tag nach Valentinstag. Noch ziemlich verschlafen legte der Gryffindor einen Arm um den Bauch von Regulus. Sein Kopf lag auf der sich hebenden und senkenden Brust und er konnte leise den regelmäßigen Herzschlag hören.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Mann da unter ihm, doch so sensibel sein konnte. Immer war Regulus der Starke in ihrer Beziehung gewesen, immer war Harry derjenige gewesen, der Halt gebraucht hatte.

Doch am Tag vorher hatte der Black ihn gebraucht, er hatte seine Schulter zum Ausweinen gebraucht und er konnte seinem Freund endlich all das zurückgeben, was dieser für ihn getan hatte.

Leicht verträumt wanderten Harrys Gedanken zur vergangenen Nacht. Regulus war so zärtlich zu ihm gewesen und sie hatten sich nur langsam gegenseitig in den Himmel geschaukelt.

Ja, er war froh, dass er sein erstes Mal mit dem Ältere gehabt hatte und so im Nachhinein konnte er überhaupt nicht verstehen, wieso er so viel Angst davor gehabt hatte.

Am liebsten würde der Held der Zaubererwelt den ganzen Tag nur im Bett verbringen! Er zog die Decke etwas höher über sie beide und streichelte zufrieden über den flachen Bauch seines Freundes.

Ja, es war wirklich schön gewesen. Aber Harry fand es genau so schön einfach nur so in Regulus' Armen zu liegen.

Er liebte ihn so sehr. Und er konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

Aber wahrscheinlich würde der Potter eh nicht mehr lange leben, das glaubte dieser zumindest.

Immerhin war ja Voldemort hinter ihm her, dessen Todesser ja sowieso und Dumbledore wahrscheinlich auch noch irgendwann.

Es musste mit seiner dritten Seite ab sofort schneller vorangehen, denn er wollte den Krieg so schnell wie möglich beenden!

Aber wie sollte es weitergehen? Ja klar, er hatte einen ungefähren Plan im Kopf, was er noch alles machen musste. Zum Beisiel brauchten sie unbedingt noch weitere Verbündete, vielleicht auch einige Spione in der weißen, aber auch in der dunklen Reihe.

Andere Informanten wären auch nicht schlecht. Und der Orden des Phönix sollte auch langsam aber sicher ein Teil von The Eye werden.

Immerhin würden seine Mitglieder ja wohl nicht ihre eigene Familie töten, nur weil die im Orden war.

Auch Harry konnte und wollte nicht Mrs Weasley oder Kingsley umbringen.

Da stellte sich ihm noch eine wichtige Frage: Sollte er in den Orden eintreten?

Einerseits hätte es ja viele Vorteile für ihn, zum Beispiel konnte er so selbst für seine eigene Seite spionieren und vielleicht auch einige andere Mitglieder von sich und The Eye überzeugen.

Aber andererseits wäre er so noch mehr in Dumbledores Nähe und dieser könnte ihm auch Befehle geben. Das wollte der Gryffindor nicht.

Über dieses Problem wollte er ja noch mit Regulus reden.

Aber dieser schlief immer noch friedlich. Mit einem Blick auf den Wecker neben dem Bett stellte der Potter fest, dass es mittlerweile elf Uhr morgens war. Also höchste Zeit zum Aufstehen!

Doch er wollte seinen Freund auch nicht aufwecken, denn der sah schlafen so friedlich und süß aus.

Verträumt mustere er die weichen Gesichtszüge und fuhr sie sanft mit seine Fingerspitzen nach.

Womit hatte er nur so einen tollen und lieben Freund verdient?

Und was fand Regulus nur an ihm?

Immerhin war er nicht sonderlich hübsch, denn einige Narben zierten seinen Körper und verunstalteten ihn dadurch.

Klug war er auch nicht wirklich und er war teilweise einfach zu stur.

Wieso also war der Black mit ihm zusammen?

Harry konnte es wirklich nicht verstehen. Aber die Aktion am Tag davor hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass der Ältere ihn über alles liebte. Es musste also doch irgendetwas geben, was den anderen anzog, was er an ihm liebte.

Seufzend zog er seine Finger wieder zurück, küsste seinen Freund leicht auf die Wange und schälte sich aus der Decke heraus.

Nackt, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, tapste er leise durch das Zimmer, immer den großen Kerzen und den Rosen ausweichend und schlich ins angrenzende Bad.

Die Dusche andrehend stellte er sich unter das warme Wasser und lies es auf sich herunterprasseln.

Genießend schloss Harry seine Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich.

Eine Weile blieb er so stehen und genoss einfach nur die Ruhe und was warme Wasser. Er liebte das Duschen einfach!

Er hörte nur noch das laute Rauschen des Duschkopfes, dessen Wasserstrahl unermüdlich auf seinen Körper hämmerte. Wasserdampf perlte auf seinem Nacken und beschlug die Wände des kleinen Badezimmers. Er hatte die Tür nicht abgeschlossen. Reg schlief noch tief und fest im Nebenzimmer, dachte er zumindest.

Harry bemerkte nicht wie sich die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete, das Leise Geräusch eines Reisverschlusses und von Jeans auf nackter Haut, die langsam runter geschoben wurde.

Er stand unter dem Strahl der Dusche und genoss das Wasser auf seiner nackten Haut, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Nicht mal das Rascheln des Duschvorhangs der zur Seite geschoben wurde fiel ihm auf. Erst als Reg seine Erregung von hinten an ihn presste wurde ihm Bewusst, dass er nicht allein war. Überrascht und glücklich drehte er sich um und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. Doch er sah nicht was er erwartet hatte. Regs Blick war glasig, seine Augen brannten vor Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Harry wurde auf einmal heiß und er fühlte sich als hätte er noch nie geliebt. Fast schon gewaltsam presste Regulus ihn gegen die eiskalten Badezimmerkacheln. Harry spürte die tödliche Kraft in den Armen seines Geliebten. Es gab keine Zärtlichkeit mehr.

Er öffnete die Lippen und das Wasser floss in seinen Mund bevor Regulus ihn mit seinem verschloss und seine Zunge fordernd hinein schob. Diese Nacht würde er mehr von Harry verlangen als sonst. Regulus Küsse wanderten über seinen Hals, er konnte seine Zähne auf seiner nackten Haut spüren, seine Hände strichen über seinen Bauch, weiter runter zwischen seine Beine. Harry konnte sein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Regulus seinen sich aufbäumenden Körper wieder hart gegen die Wand schmetterte.

So hatte er seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Es war als wäre er in dieses Nacht ein anderer geworden. Zwei eisblaue Augen sahen ihn an, voller Verlangen, und doch sahen sie durch ihn hindurch. Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er wollte nähe spüren, Regulus Erregung war dicht zwischen seine Beine gepresst. Sein geliebter zuckte zusammen als er seine Lippen auf seinen Hals presste. Er küsste ihn zärtlich, wanderte über seine Brust, leckte über seinen Bauchnabel. Regulus seufzte ungeduldig. Er fühlte sich als würde er gleich explodieren obwohl Harry nicht viel getan hatte. Dann drückte er grob den Kopf seines Freundes nach weiter unten und presste seine Erregung durch die weichen Lippen. In dieser Nacht hallte sein Stöhnen durch die alten Mauern der Schule.

Erschöpft und vollkommen zufrieden lag Harry mal wieder in Regulus Armen in dem großen Bett. Schon komisch, die letzten Tage hatte er eigentlich nur im Bett verbracht. Aber das tat ihm auch mal wieder gut.

Doch sie konnten nicht schon wieder einen ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen, immerhin hatte er sich vor einer Stunde erst vorgenommen, mit The Eye weiter zu kommen.

Also musste bald wieder ein Treffen stattfinden. Am besten schon in den nächsten Tagen.

So ungern der Potter ihr gemeinsames Kuscheln auch unterbrach, er musste es einfach tun.

Er rollte sich vorsichtig auf seinen Freund, sodass er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen konnte und sagte leise: „Schatz, ich liebe dich" Zärtlich küsste er ihn, doch bevor Regulus den Kuss vertiefen konnte, zog der Gryffindor sich wieder zurück.

„Es war wirklich schön. Aber wir müssen jetzt dann mal aufstehen." Die Arme des Älteren aber waren fest um ihn geschlungen und hielten ihn fest.

„Ich find es gerade aber so schön hier mit dir. Und wir haben eh viel zu wenig Zeit füreinander" quengelte der Black und sah ihn bittend an. „Lass uns wenigstens noch eine Stunde liegen bleiben. Vorher wird dich in Hogwarts eh keiner vermissen!"

Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf auf der starken Schulter unter ihm ab und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran. „Ich will ja eigentlich auch nicht, aber es muss sein. Wir brauchen dringend ein Treffen von The Eye! Wir müssen einige wichtige Entscheidungen treffen und vieles bereden. Und ein weiterer Einsatz wäre auch nicht schlecht." erklärte der Potter mit leidender Stimme.

„Ach komm schon. Nur noch eine Stunde. Und danach können wir gleich alle Mitglieder zu einem Treffen rufen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich eh schon alle damit rechnen! Aber bitte lass uns noch ein bisschen Zeit füreinander."

Verständnisvoll nickte Harry und so blieben sie noch einige Zeit im Bett liegen, einfach die Nähe des anderen genießend.

Am Nachmittag trommelten sie die Mitglieder von The Eye zusammen und jeder kam, außer Seamus. Das stimmte den Potter ziemlich traurig, aber er konnte es auch verstehen. Als dann alle anwesend waren, setzten sie sich an den großen Tisch und Harry stellte sich, gut sichtbar für alle, an den Kopf des Tisches.

„Erst einmal, schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen und zu planen, bevor wir mit unsrem Training fortfahren können. Aber vorher will ich euch erst einmal erzählen, was wirklich passiert ist, als ich weg war. Denn die Version, die Dumbledore glaubt, stimmt nur zum Teil und einige Sachen oder Dinge, die ich erfahren habe, werden noch wichtig sein. Ich mach es aber nur ganz kurz: Theodore Nott hat mich vom Astronomieturm entführt und in einer kleinen Zelle mehrmals gefoltert, ich konnte ihn aber überwältigen und.. und schließlich töten." Kurz stockte Harry, doch sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, dann sprach er weiter: „Ich schlich mich aus der Zelle und dem Kerker, dann sah mich Lucius Malfoy in der Eingangshalle. Aber ich bin schnell weggerannt, bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte. Und die nächsten Tage bin ich dann durch den Schnee gestapft und schließlich bin ich durch einen Portschlüssel wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt!"

Viele seiner Verbündeten schauten ihn geschockt an. Vorallem Draco war sehr überrascht.

„Und mein Vater ist dir nicht nachgerannt oder so?" fragte er nach.

Doch Harry verneinte und meinte, dass er aber auch nicht nach hinten geschaut habe.

„Das kann nicht sein, mein Vater hätte dich sicherlich nicht einfach so entkommen lassen." behauptete der Slytherin.

„Ja, das war auch eines der Dinge, über die ich mit euch sprechen wollte. Was meint ihr, auf welcher Seite steht Malfoy Senior?" fragte der Potter in die Runde.

Kurz war es still, jeder überlegte für sich. Dann fingen sie an, wild miteinander zu diskutieren.

Anfangs versuchte der Anführer noch vergeblich der Diskussion zu folgen, doch er gab es bald auf.

Satzfetzen wie: „...er war nur überrascht" oder „Der plant sicherlich etwas!" drangen immer wieder zu ihm durch, doch es war einfach alles viel zu laut.

Schweigend setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und ließ die anderen erst einmal diskutieren, aber schon bald wurde es ihm zu blöd. Die Mitglieder von The Eye merkten nicht einmal, dass sie wild durcheinander redeten und sich teilweise sogar schon anschrieen, nur weil sie sich gegenseitig nicht verstanden.

So konnte das nicht weiter gehen, denn so würden sie nie zu einer Lösung kommen!

Mit einem gefühlslosen Gesichtsausdruck stand der Held der Zaubererwelt auf, klatschte einmal auf den Tisch und rief laut: „Ruhe!"

Sofort verstummte jedes Gespräch, kein Mucks war mehr zu hören und alle Köpfe drehten sich ihm zu. Die meisten schauten beschämt zu ihm, nur Luna saß verträumt da und schien in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt zu sein.

Hermine und Blaise saßen mit gesenkten Schultern da und konnten den Gryffindor auch nicht wirklich ansehen, da sie sich einfach schämten, dass sie nicht erkannt hatten, was sie da eigentlich getan hatten.

Eigentlich sollten sie ja gesittete Erwachsene sein, zumindest der Großteil von ihnen. Aber davon war vor wenigen Minuten noch nichts zu spüren gewesen.

„Können wir uns vielleicht ganz normal über dieses Thema unterhalten? Einfach so, wie es uns beigebracht wurde. Nur einer spricht, die anderen hören zu. Ist das VIELLEICHT möglich?"

Mit autoritärer und strenger Stimme hatte Harry dies gesagt.

Allgemeines Kopfnicken kam als Antwort, dann fuhr der Gryffindor fort.

„Also, bitte einer nach dem anderen. Was glaubt ihr, auf welcher Seite ist Lucius Malfoy? Oder wie können wir das herausfinden?"

Schweigen.

Keiner getraute sich mehr, etwas zu sagen.

Laut aufseufzend ließ sich der Held der Zaubererwelt wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Ihr könnt mir gerne eure Meinung mitteilen. Deswegen frage ich euch ja. Draco. Willst du anfangen?"

Der Angesprochene nickte kurz, dann begann er: „Mein Erzeuger dient niemand anderem als dem dunklen Lord. Das war er schon immer und so wird es auch in Zukunft immer sein. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er sich Dumbledore anschließen würde, so überzeugt wie er immer vom dunklen Lord und dessen Befehle war. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nicht erwartet, dich zu sehen und er war deswegen sehr überrascht oder so etwas."

Severus Snape entgegnete gleich: „Lucius hat sehr gute Reflexe und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so überrascht war, dass er nicht reagieren konnte. Draco, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht sein kann! Dein Vater ist nicht so. Es muss also mehr dahinter stecken. Aber ich bin auch der Meinung, dass Lucius dem dunklen Lord treu ist."

Interessiert hatten die anderen den beiden zugehört und einige nickten nun.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass unser lieber Lucius dem Lord treu ist oder zumindest seine Ansichten vertritt. Aber irgendetwas hat ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Vielleicht wusste ja gar niemand von deiner Entführung." meinte Regulus und drückte sanft die Hand seines Freundes. In dem Raum wusste jeder, dass sie zusammen waren und die beiden schämten sich auch nicht für ihre Beziehung, somit berührten sie sich immer mal wieder während einer Versammlung.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen, wie wir herausfinden können, auf welcher Seite Malfoy Senior steht? Draco, meinst du, du bekommst das irgendwie raus?" fragte Harry.

Draco schluckte laut und nickte dann. Doch auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich so etwas wie Furcht.

„Aber begebe dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr. Wenn es nicht geht, dann sag es. So wichtig ist das nun auch wieder nicht und ich will nicht noch einen Freund verlieren!"

Bedrückte Stille herrschte nach den Worten des Helden.

Zu sehr waren ihnen noch die letzten Wochen bewusst. Traurig senkten Hermine und Ginny die Köpfe. Sofort war Dean zur Stelle und umarmte seine Freundin sanft. Doch Hermine saß einfach nur da und keiner kümmerte sich um sie.

Draco war einfach noch zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen und Gedanken beschäftigt.

Schnell huschte der Anführer zu seiner besten Freundin und umarmte sie ebenfalls tröstend.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder soweit gefasst hatte, dann ging es mit der Besprechung weiter.

„Habt ihr etwas von Voldemort gehört? Ich habe über meine Narbe nichts mitbekommen und das ist doch ein bisschen komisch. Immerhin bin ich ihm entkommen und habe auch noch Nott umgebracht. So, wie ich Voldemort kenne, ist er seeehr sauer!"

Auch von seinen Verbündeten hatte niemand etwas mitbekommen. Voldemort war erstaunlich ruhig und das machte sie alle misstrauisch. Doch sie konnten nur abwarten oder selbst angreifen.

Dann ging es weiter zum nächsten Programmpunkt: Harrys Eintritt in den Orden des Phönix.

Viele waren sehr überrascht über dieses Angebot, doch die meisten wollten, dass Harry in den Orden eintrat.

Der Hauptgrund dafür waren einfach die zusätzlichen Informationen.

Aber was sollte der Gryffindor machen, wenn ein Angriff stattfand? Für welche Seite sollte er kämpfen?

Das war das größte Problem an dem Ganzen. Außerdem wusste der Held der Zaubererwelt nicht, wie er sich dann noch mit Regulus treffen könnte und auch noch The Eye führen könnte. Immerhin musste er lernen, die Schule allgemein beanspruchte jede Menge Zeit und dann noch die Ordenstreffen...

Schließlich entschlossen sie sich dazu, dass Harry das Angebot ablehnen würde. Aber sie brauchten dringend einen Spion in den anderen Reihen.

Heftig wurde diskutiert, wer dafür in Frage kam. Es war ganz klar, dass es jemand sein musste, der schon im Orden war und der nicht auf Dumbledores Abschussliste stand. Doch schon bald wurde der Entschluss gefasst, dass der Gryffindor sich a nächsten Tag mal gründlich mit der momentanen Schulleiterin unterhalten sollte.

Somit kamen sie zum nächsten Thema: Der neue Direktor.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Severus dafür in Frage kommt!" meinte Mrs Zabini.

Geschockt starrte Snape sie an.

„Ich?" kreischte er mit hoher Stimme. „Ich? Direktor? Nein, bitte nicht.. Die vielen Kinder, die jeden Tag zu mir kommen würden.. Nein!" jammerte er vor sich hin.

Harry schaute ihn nur mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Er wusste, dass Sev so viel Kinder um sich herum nicht mochte. Und früh morgens konnte er mit einem Haufen fröhlicher Bengel eh nichts anfangen. Er war halt ein absoluter Morgenmuffel!

„Ach komm, Schatzii, du kannst immer noch Nein sagen!" versuchte Remus seinen Freund zu trösten. Aber er wurde nur genervt angefahren: „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so vor den anderen zu blamieren?"

Oh ja, da war einer auf 180 und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, dass alle ihn nun nur noch mehr anstarrten und auch leise kicherten.

Remus wurde unter dem bösen Blick aber keinesfalls kleiner, sondern lehnte sich nur frech nach vorne und küsste seine Freund sanft, vor den Augen aller anderen.

Der Kuss wurde mit einem unterdrückten Schnauben erwidert, sehr zur Belustigung aller anderen.

Danach ging es weiter im Text.

„Also ich habe gehört, dass sie jemand ganz neues holen wollen, anscheinend ein Auror. Aber wer genau das sein soll, das weiß ich auch nicht." sagte Regulus

„Können wir die Entscheidung nicht ein bisschen beschleunigen oder beeinflussen? Ich will nicht schon wieder so einen Volldeppen wie Dumbledore als Schulleiter!" fragte Harry in die Runde.

Allgemeines Schulterzucken antwortete ihm.

„Also, alle Mitglieder sind mehr oder weniger bestechlich. Aber es wird schwierig sein Lucius' Angebot zu übertreffen!" erklärte Snape.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte der Anführer nach.

Doch an der Stelle des Professors erklärte Draco weiter: „Mein Vater besticht all die Schulräte, wenn auch nicht mehr so öffentlich wie vorher. Du musst sein Angebot überbieten, nur dann hast du eine Chance die Entscheidung zu beeinflussen. Aber irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Erzeuger dieses mal auch seine Finger im Spiel hat. Er wäre das alles ganz anders angegangen und hätte gleich einen Todesser eingesetzt, am besten noch sich selbst."

„Wie viel müsste ich den Schulräten denn bieten?" fragte Harry neugierig nach.

„Ach, schon so einiges. Ich denke, unter 10 000 Galleonen pro Mitglied wirst du nicht einmal versuchen brauchen." antwortete dieses mal Blaise.

Nachdenklich sah der Potter auf die Tischplatte vor sich.10 000 Galleonen pro Person war doch ganz schön viel. Damit könnte eine normale Familie ein ganzes Jahr, wenn nicht sogar länger, überleben.

„Was überlegst du?" fragte Ginny neugierig nach, die sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag aktiv mit in das Gespräch einbrachte.

„Ich bin gerade am überlegen, wie viel Geld ich auf meinem Konto habe. Weil es wäre schon praktisch, wenn jemand von uns im Schulleiterbüro sitzen würde. Dann bräuchte ich mir nicht immer irgendwelche blöde Ausreden einfallen lassen, wenn ich Regulus besuchen will."

Einheitliches Nicken, nur Draco blieb ruhig sitzen und sah Harry mit einem teuflischen Lächeln an.

„Wieso willst du sie erkaufen? Wieso jagen wir ihnen nicht einfach ein bisschen Angst ein?"

Sofort wurde er von allen Seiten angesehen.

„Was meinst du?" wurde er gefragt.

„Na, ganz einfach. Es gibt drei Arten die Politik in der Zauberergesellschaft zu kontrollieren. Erstens Bestechung. Zweitens Bedrohung. Oder Drittens: Man bringt einfach, wie in unserem Fall, die möglichen Kandidaten um."

* * *

Wieder einmal lag Harry in seinem Bett im Krankenflügel. Madame Pompfrey war der Meinung, dass er nach der anstrengenden Nacht mit Regulus und dem anstrengendem Treffen wenigstens noch eine Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben sollte, einfach um sich noch einmal richtig aus zu ruhen.

Doch die Nacht war nun schon vorbei und er musste immer noch das Bett hüten.

Anscheinend hatte er sich beim Training nach der Besprechung von The Eye etwas zu überanstrengt, denn er hatte wieder Fieber bekommen.

Aber es war nicht ganz so langweilig, wie in den Tagen zuvor.

Der Gryffindor blätterte in einem Buch über die Politik in der Zaubererwelt. Denn er hatte bei dem Treffen gemerkt, dass er darüber viel zu wenig wusste. Und das musste er nun alles aufholen.

Eine Weile las er noch in dem Buch, dann legte er es zur Seite um Professor McGonagall zu begrüßen, die den Raum betrat.

Lächelnd kam die momentane Direktorin auf ihn zu. Von der strengen Lehrerin war in diesem Moment nichts mehr zu sehen, sie sah eher liebevoll auf ihren Schützling hinab.

Ebenfalls lächelnd setzte Harry sich auf und lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes, während McGonagall sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett setzte.

„Guten Morgen Harry. Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte sie.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage."antwortete der Potter.

„Ich habe gehört du darfst ab nächste Woche wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich hoffe du kommst mit dem Stoff mit, denn in ein paar Monaten sind Prüfungen. Es sind zwar nicht die UTZ, aber sie sind trotzdem wichtig."

Harry erklärte ihr daraufhin, dass er in den Ferien schon einiges gelernt hatte und er wahrscheinlich keinerlei Probleme mit dem Stoff haben würde.

Doch dann wechselte er das Thema, er hatte genug von dem Smalltalk.

„Professor, darf ich sie etwas.. nun ja.. persönliches fragen?"

Verwirrt schaute ihn die neue Direktorin an, nickte dann aber.

„Vertrauen sie Dumbledore noch?" fragte er direkt. Seiner Meinung nach brachte es bei der Lehrerin nichts, wenn er um den heißen Brei herumredete. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er das machen sollte. Denn die Schulleiterin war in so einigen Sachen ziemlich undurchschaubar und selbst wenn sie wegen der Frage nun zu Dumbledore rennen würde, so hätte er immer noch eine Ausrede.

Immerhin herrschte nun in der Zaubererwelt allgemein großes Chaos in Sachen Vertrauen zu Dumbledore.

Minerva überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie ehrlich:

„Eigentlich sollte ich ihm nicht mehr vertrauen. Er hat in einigen Situationen falsch gehandelt oder viele Sachen falsch eingeschätzt. Hätte Albus anders gehandelt, dann wärst du vielleicht nie entführt worden. Oder auch Ron würde noch leben. Natürlich macht jeder Mensch einmal Fehler doch in letzter Zeit häufen sie sich einfach bei Albus. Aber wir kennen uns schon so lange und er war nicht immer so. Vielleicht ist das nur eine Phase. Ich hoffe es zumindest. Denn sonst ist der ganze Orden verloren und dem Tod geweiht."

Ernst nickte Harry zu der ehrlichen Antwort seiner Lehrerin. Also hatte er richtig gelegen mit seiner Vermutung. Auch McGonagall traute dem ehemaligen Schulleiter nicht mehr so wirklich auch wenn sie noch versuchte das Gute in ihm zu sehen.

„Professor.. ich will mir das auch nicht mehr länger gefallen lassen. Kann ich ganz ehrlich mit ihnen darüber reden? Ohne dass Sie sofort zu Dumbledore rennen und ihm alles erzählen?" fragt er ernst und schaute seiner Lehrerin in die Augen.

„Natürlich Harry. Ich bin hier als eine Vertrauensperson und auch als Direktorin, und nicht als Albus' Spion."

Der Potter machte es sich etwas bequemer in dem Bett und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Dann begann er zu erzählen und zu erklären:

„Professor, ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie von dem mitbekommen haben, was Dumbledore mir gegenüber abgezogen hat. Sirius ist gestorben, weil der Direktor es so wollte. Er wollte mich damit brechen, mich willenlos machen, damit ich für ihn Voldemort vernichte. Und danach hätte er mich getötet. Dasselbe wollte er auch mit Remus machen. Er hat ihn erpresst, ihm einen Auftrag gegeben, den er nie hätte lösen können, ohne dabei zu sterben. Ich.. Remus.. er hat sich deswegen umgebracht. Oder er hat zumindest seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, einfach um Dumbledore zu entkommen. Der ach so liebe Direktor hat mir auch sämtliche Hilfe und Training untersagt. Ich bin im Kampf also ganz auf mich alleine gestellt und würde es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal schaffen, Voldemort zu töten."

Harry gab seiner Lehrerin einige Minuten Zeit um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Sie sah ganz schön blass und schockiert aus und konnte nicht wirklich glauben, was ihr Schützling ihr da erzählte. Immerhin hatte sie die ganzen Jahre immer gedacht, Dumbledore wäre wirklich der liebe Großvater, den er immer vorspielte. Gut, vielleicht war er das auch einmal gewesen, aber nun war er es nicht mehr.

„Ich.. also.. Harry, bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist.." stotterte sie so ganz untypisch vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber es ist wirklich so. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich ihnen nachher die Erinnerungen zeigen."

Nach einem Nicken verabredeten sie sich für den späten Abend im Büro der Direktorin, da diese dort ein Denkarium hatte.

Am Abend schließlich trafen sie sich und Harry zeigte ihr all die Erinnerungen, die sie sehen wollte. Und schon am nächsten Morgen hatte The Eye ein weiteres Mitglied.

* * *

Leise knirschte das Gras unter seinen Füßen, verursachte ein rhythmisches Geräusch in der sonst so ruhigen Nacht.

Kein Laut vom verbotenen Wald drang zu ihm, nur der Wind sang seine eigene Melodie zwischen den kahlen Ästen.

Die schmale Mondsichel am dunklen Himmel beleuchtete nur ganz spärlich die Landschaft. Ein perfektes Abbild des Mondes schwamm an der Wasseroberfläche und wurde sanft durch die fast schon zärtlichen Wellen unterbrochen, die leise gegen die großen Steine am Ufer schlugen.

Nur wenige Fenster waren in dem großen Schloss beleuchtet, die meisten Schüler schliefen schon, lagen in ihren warmen Betten und vergruben sich unter den wärmenden Decken.

Doch er lief da draußen, alleine.

Die Kälte drang durch seine Kleider hindurch und ließ ihn frösteln.

Eilig war er aus seinem Schlafsaal gestürmt, ohne sich etwas übergezogen zu haben. So lief er da nun mit einer dünnen Jogginghose und einem sehr engen Kapuzenpullover. Mit jeder Bewegung seiner Arme blitzte ein Stück blasse Haut an seinem Bauch auf, da die Hose einfach verboten tief saß und der Pullover nicht so lang war.

Die etwas weitere Hose endete auf seinen bequemen, schwarzen Turnschuhen, mit denen er in seiner Freizeit immer herumlief.

Die eine Hand vergrub er frierend in der Beuteltasche seines Pullovers.

Obwohl es bereits Anfang Februar war, waren die Temperaturen keinesfalls gestiegen und so bildeten sich weiße Wölkchen beim Ausatmen.

Seine andere Hand hielt die brennende Zigarette. Gedankenverloren führte er sie zu seinem Mund und zog einmal kräftig daran, nur um den Rauch wieder auszublasen.

Warmer Rauch erfüllte seine Lungen während von außen die Kälte auf ihn einströmte.

Am Rande des Sees stoppte er und schnippte die Asche von seiner klimmenden Zigarette ab.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich einfach nur aus seine Atmung.

Langsam beruhigte er sich und seine Gedanken, er achtete nur auf das gleichmäßige ein und ausatmen, auf die kalte, einströmende Luft und auf seine leisen Geräusche beim Atmen.

Ein letztes Mal zog er an der Zigarette, dann schmiss er sie auf den Boden und drückte sie mit dem Fuß aus.

Ja. Das hatte er nun mal wieder gebraucht.

Seine Gedanken waren einfach nicht zur Ruhe gekommen, sie hatten sich immer wieder nur um das eine gedreht...

Nur um die eine Person.

Es machte ihn verrückt.

Alles drehte sich nur noch um SIE. Vor dem Einschlafen dachte er an sie, nachts träumte er von sie, morgens, gleich nach dem Aufwachen geisterte sie durch seine Gedanken. Und tagsüber.. da war die Realität.

Da musste er nicht von ihr träumen. Da sah er sie. Da sah er, wie sie weinte, wie sie lachte, wie sich ihre Stirn leicht kräuselte, wenn sie nachdachte.

Und schon wieder drehte sich alles um sie! Es war zum verrückt werden.

Wütend trat er gegen einen Stein, der mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser landete.

Eigentlich war er hier nach draußen gekommen, um ein bisschen abschalten zu können. In seinem Schlafsaal war ihm quasi die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie. Immer nur sie! Die ganze Zeit hatte er an sie denken müssen, aber das durfte nicht sein. Er durfte sich nicht in sie verlieben und zusammenkommen durften sie erst recht nicht.

Das war nicht seinem Stand entsprechend und sein Vater würde ihn Köpfen. Sie würde dadurch auch in sehr große Gefahr geraten.

Aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob sie dasselbe für ihn empfand.

Seufzend bückte er sich und hob einen Stein auf und warf auch ihn in den See und brachte somit die Wasseroberfläche ins schwanken.

Größere Wellen schwabten nun an das Ufer und das Spiegelbild des Mondes wurde zerstört, nur um sich kurze Zeit später wieder zu bilden.

Normalerweise brachte ihn eine Zigarette wieder zur Ruhe. Seine Gedanken wurden dadurch normalerweise wieder ruhiger, er vergas fast alles um sich herum. Doch an diesem Abend war es anders gewesen.

Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr geraucht. Und doch war immer eine Schachtel in seinem Nachtisch.

Plötzlich wurde es etwas dunkler, eine Wolke schob sich vor die dünne Mondsichel. Und dann begann es zu tröpfeln.

Erst sanft landeten die Regetropfen auf seinem offenem Haar, sie bildeten nur kleine Ringe auf dem See.

Doch dann kamen mehr, und fast schon brutal regnete es herunter. Seine Haare wurden nass, der Regen rauschte laut und verursachte laute Geräusche auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Aber er ließ sich davon nicht stören, sondern zog lediglich seine Kapuze auf und vergrub dann auch die zweite Hand in der Beuteltasche.

Deprimiert ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und schloss die Augen.

Warum?

Warum geisterte gerade sie in seinen Gedanken herum?

Warum musste genau sein Vater so kaltblütig sein?

Warum musste er der alleinige Erbe sein? Und Warum musste er dann darauf achten, dass er jemand heiratete, der seinem Stand entsprach?

Warum?

Warum genau er?

Er wollte doch nur leben. So leben, wie er es wollte.

Er wollte sein Leben genießen und nicht gleich schon bei der ersten Beziehung an Nachwuchs oder eine Hochzeit denken.

„Warum?" leise flüstere er diese Worte in die Dunkelheit und in den Regen. Doch sie verschallten ungehört. Keiner hörte ihn.

Er war alleine.

„Warum?" leicht hob er seinen Kopf. Der Regen prasselte auf seine geschlossenen Augen, langsam rollten die Tropfen seine Wange hinab, über seinen Hals und verschwanden in seinem Oberteil.

Das Geräusch des Regens nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Er war nicht immer alleine. Er hatte immerhin noch seinen besten Freund und durch den Retter der Zaubererwelt hatte er noch einige andere Freunde dazu bekommen.

Doch der Krieg machte auch vor Freundschaften nicht halt. Er zerstörte sie und trampelte noch schön auf ihnen herum. Der Krieg zerteilte ein ganzes Haus in zwei Seiten. Jene Seite, die hinter Voldemort stand, und die andre Seite, die sich enthielt.

Warum? Warum konnte dies passieren? Warum hinterließ der Krieg in ganz Hogwarts seine Schatten? Nicht nur in seinem Haus war so eine riesige Kluft entstanden. Auch zwischen den Häusern.

Warum konnte dies passieren?

Und warum konnte er dadurch nicht mit ihr zusammen kommen?

„Warum?"

Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf.

Regentropfen prasselten ihm entgegen. Aber wieder einmal störte es ihn nicht.

„Warum ich?" Laut fragte er das in die Dunkelheit.

Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf wieder hängen. Toll. Nun redete er schon mit sich selbst. Es wurde immer besser. Mittlerweile fast vollständig durchnässt drehte er sich wieder um und trabte langsam Richtung Schloss zurück.

Verwundert bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkel Licht. Langsam hob er den Kopf und dann sah er es.

Auf dem Astronomieturm war jemand. Schwaches Licht leuchtete von dort oben nach unten und beleuchtete eine Gestallt, die auf dem Geländer saß.

Wer das wohl sein mag?

Sofort wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu ihr.

Nur sie konnte dort oben sitzen. In letzter Zeit war nur seine Angebetete dort oben gewesen. Heimlich hatte er sie das ein oder andere Mal beobachtet, wie sie einfach nur dort oben stand und in den Himmel starrte. Bevor Harry entführt wurde, war der Retter der Zaubererwelt jede Nacht mit ihr dort oben gewesen. Doch seitdem war sie alleine dort.

Und so auch wieder in dieser Nacht. Aber dieses Mal ging sie weiter als sonst. Sie stand nicht nur vor dem Geländer, sondern saß darauf.

Wollte sie sich herunter stürzen? Oder was machte sie dort?

Panik machte sich in ihm breit. War sie schon so verzweifelt, dass sie sich umbringen wollte? Nein. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Und das wollte er sich auch gar nicht vorstellen. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Und außerdem war ihr bester Freund ja wieder zurück.

Oder aber ihr ging es genau so wie vielen anderen vor ihr auch.

Ja, er wusste um die Wirkung des Astronomieturms auf seine Besucher.

Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er einmal mit ihr reden würde... Alleine dort oben war es nicht gerade ungefährlich.

Entschlossen ging er zurück zum Schloss und öffnete die schwere Eingangstür. Nach einem Trockenzauber machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm, die Hände tief in seiner Tasche vergraben.

Es machte ihn in diesem Moment nicht wirklich etwas aus, dass sie ihn gleich in einer Jogginghose sehen würde.

Normalerweise würde er sich so nicht durch die Schule getrauen, immerhin könnte er ja sein Image verlieren.

Er musste ja immer gut und unwiderstehlich aussehen.

Aber vorhin war er sehr überstürzt aus seinem Schlafsaal geflüchtet und hatte sich nicht um seine Aufmachung gekümmert. Und so schlecht sah er darin ja eigentlich nicht aus. Das hoffte er zumindest. Nicht, dass er sie mit seinem Outfit vergraulen würde.

Doch er hatte nun auch keine Lust mehr, noch einmal einen Abstecher in die Kerker zu machen. Wer weiß, was sie in der Zeit machen würde...

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und schon bald war er oben angekommen.

Vorsichtig und lautlos öffnete er die Tür und trat auf die Plattform heraus.

Sie saß immer noch auf dem Geländer.

Ihre braunen Locken hingen schlaff und nass herunter, ihr Umhang war ebenfalls total durchnässt. Die Beine hatte sie angezogen und ihre Arme umklammerten ihre Knie.

Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, sondern starrte Gedanken versunken einfach nur vor sich hin.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und as er hinter ihr angekommen war, schlang er zärtlich seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest, nicht, dass sie vor Schreck noch herunterfiel.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und drehte schnell ihren Kopf zu ihm herum. Ihr ganzer Körper verspannte sich.

Doch als sie ihn erkannte, entspannte sie sich und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie leise und schaute weiter in die Dunkelheit. Der Regen prasselte unerbittlich auf sie beide, durchnässte auch seine Kleidung wieder.

Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er sie so umarmte und sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Sie lehnte sich sogar leicht an ihn. Sanft verstärkte er die Umarmung und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie lehnte sich wirklich an ihn, vertraute ihm somit quasi.

„Du solltest nicht alleine hier oben sein" sagte er und antwortete ihr aber nicht auf ihre Frage.

„Wieso?"

„Sei ganz ehrlich: Was fühlst du, wenn du hier auf dem Geländer sitzt?"

Hermine überlegte ein bisschen, dann antwortete sie zögernd und leise:

„Ich fühle mich... Ich weiß nicht. Am liebsten würde ich mich einfach hier oben auf das Geländer stellen, die Augen schließen.. und die Arme aufbreiten. Einfach nichts denken, nicht sehen... nur den Wind fühlen.. und mich dann einfach... fallen lassen"

Leicht schockiert über ihre eigene Antwort drehte sie sich leicht in seiner Umarmung und verbarg das Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Tief sog er ihren Duft ein und vergrub seine Nase in ihren nassen Haaren.

„Oh Gott Draco. Was passiert mit mir? Ich.. ich hatte nie zuvor solche Gedanken. Ich.. will mich doch auch gar nicht umbringen.. was... was passiert hier?" nuschelte sie leise gegen seine Brust.

Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Rücken.

„Genau deswegen solltest du hier nicht alleine sein. Auch mir ging es so. Wenn du hier oben stehst, alleine, und nach unten schaust.. Ich wollte dann immer nur frei sein, einfach nichts mehr denken. Das ist die Wirkung von diesem Turm. Dich überkommt einfach der Drang, deine Arme auszubreiten, und dann zu springen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das nur an Hogwarts liegt. Aber ich glaube, das ist einfach dieser Hintergedanken, dass, wenn du springst, dass du dann all deine Probleme vergessen kannst. Für einen Moment sorglos sein, ja, das wünscht sich irgendwie jeder." erklärte er leise.

Ja, auch ihm war das schon passiert. Doch glücklicherweise war Blaise damals für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Auch er hatte sich damals so seine Gedanken gemacht, warum der Astronomieturm so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nur die Aussicht auf einen Moment Sorglosigkeit und die Magie von Hogwarts unterstützte diesen Drang einfach noch.

Eine Weile war es ruhig auf dem Turm. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Hermine hatte schwer mit sich und ihren Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Einerseits war sie schockiert über das, was sie gerade gehört hatte, und sie war wirklich froh, dass Draco ihr das erzählt hatte. Was sie aber so verwirrte war, dass sie sich in seinen Armen so wohl fühlte und am liebsten die ganze Nacht so sitzen würde.

Aber das ging natürlich nicht.

Was waren das für Gefühle? Sie hatte sic doch wohl nicht in den Slytherin verliebt?

In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich immer mal wieder getroffen und sein Geschenk am Valentinstag hatte ihr sehr gefallen. Vielleicht... vielleicht war er ja auch in sie verliebt?

Nein, über so etwas durfte sie noch gar nicht nachdenken.

Selbst wenn es so sein würde, was sie sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, dann könnten sie trotzdem nicht zusammen sein.

Wenn Lucius Malfoy das herausfinden würde...

Nein, die Folgen davon wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht ausmalen.

Seufzend kuschelte sie sich noch tiefer in die Arme des Malfoys und genoss einfach nur seine Nähe.

Der regelmäßige Herzschlag beruhigte sie und ließ sie schläfrig werden.

Draco merkte das und sagte: „Hey, nicht einschlafen. Du musst zurück in deinen Schlafsaal!"

Nein. Nein, dahin wollte sie jetzt nicht gehen. Dracos Arme waren so gemütlich, so warm!

Und in ihrem Schlafsaal.. die anderen Mädels würden sie einfach ignorieren oder sie würden schon schlafen oder so. In ihrem Schlafsaal fühlte sie sich allgemein ziemlich alleine. Mit keiner ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen verstand sie sich sooooo gut. Klar, sie kam mit allen aus, aber trotzdem.

Und Draco gab ihr in dem Moment das, was sie brauchte. Nähe, Zuneigung, und einfach die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Bitte... kannst du nicht... bei mir.. bleiben?" fragte sie schüchtern gegen seine Schulter.

Oh nein, hatte sie das wirklich gerade gefragt? Ihr Körper verspannte sich, aus Angst vor seiner Antwort und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Dracos Herz stoppte kurz, dann schlug es mit rasender Geschwindigkeit weiter.

Sie hatte ihn gerade wirklich gefragt, ob er nicht bei ihr bleiben konnte?

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Natürlich. Komm, wir machen es uns hier bequem."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich sanft von ihr und trocknete sie beide dann mit einem Zauber. Schnell war aus der harten Plattform ein weiches Kissenlager gemacht, natürlich mit Überdachung, damit sie nicht schon wieder nass wurden.

Auch Decken wurden herbei gezaubert und ein Wärmezauber durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

Mit einigem Abstand zum jeweils anderen legten sie sich auf die Kissen und zogen die Decken über sich.

Keiner der beiden getraute sich näher an den anderen zu rutschen, und das, obwohl sie es beide so sehr wollten. Schließlich raffte sich Draco zusammen und rollte sich näher an Hermine heran. Auch sie bewegte sich und legte schließlich ihren Kopf auf seine muskulöse Brust, während er die Arme um sie schlang.

Selig grinsten sie vor sich hin und schliefen schließlich friedlich ein.

* * *

Mt ernsten Gesichtern saßen sich Regulus und Harry gegenüber. Ein Tisch trennte sie voneinander, nur ihre Hände umklammerten sich fest.

Nervös kaute der Gryffindor auf seiner Unterlippe herum, kleine Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf seiner Stirn, während er starr auf den Gegenstand vor sich blickte.

Ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Ast lag vor ihm.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Regulus in die Stille hinein und betrachtete seinen Freund mit wachsender Sorge. Er war gerade erst aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und nun hatte er schon wieder so etwas vor. Harry war noch ziemlich blass um die Nase und anscheinend fiel es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht, sich auf das kommende vorzubereiten.

Liebevoll drückte er die Hand seines Freundes, die die seine fast schon schmerzhaft zerdrückte.

Der Black konnte die Angst des Gryffindors aber auch sehr gut verstehen, er wüsste nicht, wie er an dessen Stelle reagieren würde.

„Wir können das alles noch um ein paar Tage verschieben, wenn du willst. Wir können warten, bis du dich ganz erholt hast!" schlug er leise vor.

Aber Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Das hatte sich Regulus fast schon gedacht. Sein Freund wollte sich dem stellen, und zwar sofort. Wegrennen würde ja eh nichts bringen und würde ihn vielleicht nur noch mehr ängstigen.

Der Ältere bewunderte den Held der Zaubererwelt für das. Er selber hätte sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen und wäre erst 10 Jahre später wieder aufgetaucht... genauso hatte er es ja auch schon einmal gemacht.

Nun schämte er sich irgendwie dafür. Harry war gerade erst 16 Jahre alt und versteckte sich auch nicht so einfach. Und er? Er war... älter. Und er hatte panische Angst und hatte sich einfach so versteckt.

Aber darüber konnte er sich immer noch später Gedanken machen, erst einmal galt es, ihre Mission zu erfüllen.

„Ok, Schatz. Hast du alles dabei?" fragte Regulus nun schon zum zehnten Mal. Ja, auch er war furchtbar aufgeregt und nervös und würde diese Aufgabe am liebsten auf jemand anderes abschieben. Aber Harry wollte das nun einmal selber machen.

Der Gryffindor hob mit der freien Hand seinen Umhang etwas hoch und gab somit den Blick auf ein langes Schwert, verschiedene Zaubertränke, einen Fotoapparat und seinen Zauberstab preis, das alles an seinem Gürtel hing.

Auch der Black hatte ähnliches an seinem Gürtel. Drei Dolche und ein Schwert hingen dort, seinen Zauberstab hatte er in der anderen Hand.

„Ok. Kann es los gehen?" fragte er sanft nach. Bisher hatte Harry noch kein Wort geredet, nur genickt oder den Kopf geschüttelt. Wahrscheinlich nahm es ihn einfach viel zu sehr mit oder er bereitete sich seelisch schon einmal auf das kommende vor.

Auch dieses Mal antwortete er nicht, sondern nickte lediglich.

Noch einmal drückte er zärtlich die Hand seines Freundes. Dann ließ er die Hand los und nahm den Ast. Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er einmal dagegen und murmelte undeutlich einen Zauberspruch.

Gespannt schauten sie beide auf den Stock. Doch nichts tat sich.

Erst nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie schweigend dagesessen hatten, begann der Stock zu vibrieren und orangener Rauch stieg auf, der sich zu einigen Zahlen formte.

Schnell schrieb der Black die Zahlen auf, die bald schon wieder verblassen.

Dann schaute er seinen blassen Freund an. Nun war es an der Zeit aufzubrechen.

Hermine hatte diesen Zauber in der Bibliothek gefunden, da sie alle wissen wollten, von wo aus Harry geflüchtet war. Dieser Zauber ermöglichte nämlich, den Standpunkt zu bestimmen, von dem aus, man mit dem Portschlüssel losgereist war.

Natürlich hatte die Gryffindor dazu die Verbotene Bibliothek durchforsten müssen, aber durch ihr gutes Gedächtnis hatte sie genau gewusst, dass sie davon schon einmal gelesen hatte.

Nach einer kurzfristigen Versammlung von The Eye war klar gewesen, dass sie unbedingt zu diesem Ort reisen mussten.

Langsam standen die beiden auf und umarmten sich zärtlich. Ja, das würde für sie beide nicht einfach werden, vor allem, da sie zurück zu dem Haus laufen wollten, aus dem Harry geflohen war. Es würde wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis sie es gefunden haben würden, da der Gryffindor sich natürlich nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte, von wo aus er gekommen war.

Aber so konnten sie wenigstens das Gebiet schon einmal eingrenzen.

Nach einem letzten Kuss apparierte Regulus sie in das kleine Dorf.

* * *

Gebeugt stand Voldemort über einem großen Tisch und musterte nachdenklich die große Landkarte unter ihm. Auf ihr war ganz Großbritannien zu sehen. Einige Stellen waren durch rote Kreuze markiert, wie zum Beispiel London oder Hogwarts.

Einige grüne Punkte waren auch zu sehen, so zum Beispiel in der Nähe von London und auch nicht weit von Hogwarts entfernt, doch auch viele andere grüne Punkte waren noch in ganz England und Schottland verteilt.

Tief in Gedanken versunken positionierte der dunkle Lord eine weiße Schachfigur auf Hogwarts und eine weitere in London.

Die weiße Schachfiguren stellten die Quartiere und Unterkünfte des Ordens da. Eine weitere weiße Figur positionierte er kurz vor London, dort wohnte Harry Potter in den Ferien.

Er wusste leider nicht den genauen Ort und die Straße, denn Dumbledore verhinderte, dass irgend etwas davon auch nur an die Öffentlichkeit drang.

Mit einem gezielten Handgriff holte er eine schwarze Schachfigur hervor und stellte sie mitten auf London. Dort war der Großteil seiner Anhänger. Sie agierten nur im Untergrund, heuerten neue Mitglieder an, ermordeten den ein oder anderen Händler, der zu viel wusste.

Die meisten lebten dort auch einfach nur unauffällig ihr Leben, manipulierten den ein oder anderen oder verdienten für ihn ihr Geld.

Ja, auch er als dunkler Lord brauchte Geld. Irgendwer musste ja die Umhänge und die Masken organisieren. Außerdem musste er auch etwas essen, auch wenn er nicht mehr wirklich menschlich aussah.

Eine weitere schwarze Figur positionierte er in Hogsmeade und noch eine hinter Hogwarts.

Den schwarzen König stellte er an die Küste Schottlands, mitten in einen Wald.

Als nächstes nahm der dunkle Lord eine braune, hölzerne Schachfigur und positionierte sie rechts von Hogwarts. Noch vier weitere standen wenige Minuten später rund um die Schule und auch in Hogsmeade.

Zwei braune Schachfiguren wurden dann auch noch in die Winkelgasse gesetzt.

Zufrieden richtete sich Voldemort auf und betrachtete die riesige Landkarte.

Ja, so sollten seine Anhänger in einem Monat positioniert sein. Und dann.. dann würde er zuschlagen.

Zuerst war die Winkelgasse dran, und dann Hogwarts.

Grausam und verrückt lachte er auf. Ja, er würde Dumbledore und seinen Goldjungen Harry vernichten und dann würde die ganze Zaubererwelt nach seiner Nase tanzen!

Das laute Lachen wurde von einem zaghaften Klopfen an der Tür durchbrochen.

Sofort verstummte der schlangenartige Mensch und brüllte laut und etwas böse: „Herein."

Zögernd wurde die Tür aufgemacht und herein kam eine, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte, Gestalt. Gebeugt und mit gesenkten Kopf kam der Todesser langsam herein und kniete sich vor den Lord nieder.

„My Lord" sagte er mit zitternder Stimme und tief eingezogenem Kopf. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Er hatte eine schlechte Nachricht für den Anführer der dunklen Seite.

„Sprich, McNair!" befahl der dunkle Lord.

„Sie sollten sich da mal etwas ansehen..."

Wenige Minuten später führte der Todesser seinen Anführer um die letzte Biegung zu den Zellen, dann blieb er stehen und ließ Voldemort vorlaufen. Kurze Zeit war es still, dann hallte ein lauter und wütender Schrei durch das ganze Haus...

* * *

_The Eye schlägt zu!_

_Heute, in den frühen Morgenstunden hat die neue, dritte Seite in diesem Krieg wieder zugeschlagen. Die mysteriöse und ziemlich unbekannte Widerstandsgruppe hat sich heute Nacht für die Entführung und für die Folterung an Harry Potter persönlich an den Todessern gerächt. _

_Durch einen Brief und einige Beweisfotos, die wir heute Nacht vom Anführer dieser dritten Seite zugeschickt bekommen haben, können wir beweisen, dass The Eye in das Lager der Todesser eingedrungen ist._

_Ein grünes Auge wurde an die Zellenwand geschmiert, in der Harry Potter mehrfach gefoltert wurde, und in ebenfalls grüner Farbe steht an der Wand folgender Satz: „Ihr habt euch an dem Falschen vergriffen. Harry Potter steht unter unsrem Schutz und jedes Vergehen an ihm wird von uns gerächt. Nehmt euch in Acht!"_

_Eine ähnliche Warnung ist auch in dem Brief an uns versteckt:_

„_Wir, The Eye, wollen sie und die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft davon in Kenntniss setzten, dass Harry Potter unter unserem Schutz steht. Jeder, der ihm etwas antut, wird von uns bestraft. _

_Aus diesem Grund haben die Todesser in ihrem momentanen Versteck eine Botschaft von uns an der Wand. Dies können sie deutlich auf den beiliegenden Bildern sehen. _

_Als weiteren Beweis für unser Eindringen in das Quartier der Todesser haben wir einen, für todgeglaubten, Anhänger Voldemorts im Ministerium abgeliefert: Peter Pettigrew. _

_Eher durch Zufall sind wir auf diesen Mann gestoßen und falls sie uns nicht glauben, fragen sie im Ministerium nach. Dort müsste, sorgsam verschnürt, eben dieser Mann liegen und auf seine Verhandlung warten._

_Seid gewarnt: Auch Dumbledore ist nicht sicher vor uns, denn er war es, der Harry Potter erst in dieses Verderben gestürzt hat."_

_Nach diesem Brief stellen sich für uns nur noch mehr Fragen:_

_Wie kamen die Mitglieder von The Eye in das Lager der Todesser?_

_Wieso haben sie nur einen Todesser mitgenommen?_

_In welcher Beziehung steht Harry Potter zum Anführer von The Eye? Woher kennen sie sich? Und warum steht Der-Junge-Der-lebt und dem Schutz der Seite?_

_Doch die wohl wichtigste Frage für uns ist: Müssen wir Angst vor der Rache haben?_

_Wir werden sie natürlich weiterhin informieren, wenn wir etwas neues Wissen. _

Stirnrunzelnd faltete Dumbledore die Zeitung zusammen und verstaute sie in seiner Schreibtischschublade.

Na toll, nun drohte ihm auch schon so eine Möchtegern Widerstandsgruppe aus dem Untergrund.

Na toll. Es ging wirklich bergab mit ihm.

Erst die ganzen Artikel im Tagespropheten, dann hatte er sein Amt als Direktor verloren und nun das.

Super.

Die magische Bevölkerung glaubte ihm nicht mehr und auch im Orden traute man ihm nicht mehr so richtig.

Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Jahrelang hatte er das Vertrauen der Zauberer und der Hexen für sich gewonnen, hatte alles getan, um mächtiger zu werden, ohne dass es auffiel. Geduldig hatte der Direktor gewartet, immer zu allem gelächelt sogar sein eigenes Leben riskiert.

Das alles nur um das Vertrauen der Gesellschaft für sich zu gewinnen.

Und nun wurde seine jahrelange Arbeit in wenigen Monaten komplett zerstört.

Was sollte er nun machen?

Sein Ziel war immer noch die vollständige Macht über die Zaubererwelt. Aber nun mischte ja auch noch The Eye mit, und drohte ihm im Tagespropheten!

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Er ließ sich nicht einfach von einer Möchtegern Widerstandsgruppe bedrohen! Das würde ernsthafte Folgen haben...

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief nach Moody.

Nur wenige Minuten später stand der ehemalige Auror, der mittlerweile pensioniert worden war, im kleinen Büro des Lehrers.

„Was ist los, Albus?" fragte der Mann irritiert.

Als Antwort bekam er nur einen Tagespropheten entgegengepfeffert.

Stirnrunzelnd las er den Artikel durch und schaute danach mit grimmigen Blick den ehemaligen Direktor an.

„Was machen wir nun?"

„Wir schnappen uns eines der Mitglieder von dieser lachhaften, dritten Seite... denen wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!"

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew zu Tode verurteilt_

_Wie wir ihnen bereits gestern schon mitgeteil haben, wurde der für todgeglaubte Peter Pettigrew vom Anführer der neuen Seite im Krieg, The Eye, im Ministerium abgeliefert. _

_Gestern wurde der Gefangene unter Veritaserum befragt und erschütternde Neuigkeiten kamen dabei heraus._

_Sirius Black, der für 11 Jahre in Azkaban saß, war überhaupt nicht der Geheimniswahrer der Potters und er hat somit deren Aufenthaltsort nicht an Sie-wissen-schon-wen weitergegeben._

_Laut Peter Pettigrew haben sich Lily und James Potter kurzfristig für Pettigrew entschieden, da sie dachten, jeder würde erwarten, dass sie Sirius Black auswählen würden._

_Der unscheinbare Freund der Potters hat eben diese also an Sie-wissen-schon-wen verraten und hat schließlich die 17 Muggels mit einer Explosion getötet._

_Sich selbst hatte er einen Finger abgeschnitten und war dann in seiner Animagusform entkommen. Er hat das getan, um Sirius Black den Mord an den 17 Muggeln in die Schuhe zu schieben. _

_Und so war dann alles auch gekommen. Black, der angebliche Todesser und Massenmörder war 11 Jahre lang unschuldig in Azkaban. _

_Der Blackerbe wurde nun freigesprochen und bekam einen Schadensersatz. _

_Da aber der Unschuldige im vergangenen Jahr gestorben ist, bekommt sein Erbe dies alles._

_Peter Pettigrew wurde am gestrigen Abend für schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten erklärt. Ihm droht nun entweder der Tod durch Enthauptung oder der Kuss eines Dementors. _

_Die Bestrafung findet in zwei Wochen im Ministerium statt, Zuschauer sind aber nicht zugelassen._

_Wir werden sie aber weiterhin im Laufenden halten._

Seufzend lehnte sich Harry gegen seinen Freund und las den Artikel im Tagespropheten ein zweites Mal.

Starke Arme umschlangen ihn und drückten ihn nah an den warmen Körper hinter sich, während der Black über seine Schulter mitlas.

Sirius. Endlich war er freigesprochen worden.

Aber das nütze ihm nun auch nicht mehr viel. Denn er war ja tot. Tot. TOT!

Gepeinigt schloss der Potter seine Augen. Tot! Und er war Schuld daran!

Wenigstens konnte nun keiner mehr schlecht über Sirius reden.

Es war eigentlich gar nicht geplant gewesen, Pettigrew mitzunehmen oder irgendwie ans Ministerium abzuliefern. Doch als Wurmschwanz ihnen zufälligerweise über den Weg gelaufen war, hatten sie natürlich nicht widerstehen können.

Sie nahmen damit Rache am Tod der Potters und an Sirius' Zeit in Azkaban.

Die sanfte Umarmung wurde verstärkt, ein warmer Atem blies über seinen Hals und ließ ihn erschaudern. Zärtlich küsste sein Freund ihn auf den Hals und flüsterte dann leise in sein Ohr:

„Endlich ist er offiziell freigesprochen. Er ist sicherlich stolz auf dich!"

Harry sagte dazu nichts. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Patenonkel stolz auf ihn war. Immerhin hatte er den Black umgebracht, er war Schuld daran, dass er nicht mehr mit ihnen reden, lachen und scherzen konnte.

Wieso also sollte Sirius stolz auf ihn sein?

Die Freisprechung war nur eine kleine Wiedergutmachung, aber sie reichte noch lange nicht, um alles auszugleichen.

Regulus schien anscheinend genau bemerkt zu haben, was in ihm vorging, denn er hauchte nahe an seinem Ohr: „Denk nicht einmal daran. Du bist nicht schuld an seinem Tod"

Der Potter wiedersprach nicht, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, mit seinem Freund darüber zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass er schul daran war, das war alles, was zählte.

Seufzend schloss der Held der Zaubererwelt seine Augen und drehte sich in der Umarmung um, nur um sein Gesicht an der breiten Brust von Regulus zu vergraben.

Ja, er liebte seinen Freund, unter anderem auch dessen muskulöse Brust und die muskulösen Arme. Sie waren einfach dazu geeignet, sich in ihnen zu vergraben und zu verstecken. Dort konnte ihm keiner etwas anhaben, und das regelmäßige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes und der gleichmäßige Herzschlag beruhigte ihn.

Ja, bei seinem Freund fühlte er sich wohl.

Aber leider hieß es bald schon wieder Abschied nehmen. Poppy hatte ihm nur drei Tage Ruhe verschaffen können, auch die Schulleiterin konnte nicht mehr machen.

Immerhin würde es sehr auffallen, wenn Der Retter der Zaubererwelt länger fehlen würde.

Die Krankenschwester hatte das nur ermöglichen können, indem sie vorgab, dass der Potter eine ansteckende Krankheit hatte, die auf natürlichem Wege heilen musste. So konnte keiner in den Krankenflügel gehen um das zu kontrollieren, denn die Krankheit war ja sooooo ansteckend.

Und somit hatte auch keiner bemerkt, dass er gefehlt hatte.

Doch auch diese Fassade konnte man nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten und so musste Harry noch an diesem Abend wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Wann sie sich wieder sehen würden, stand noch nicht fest.

Wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr an der Schule wäre, müssten sie sein Verschwinden an manchen Tagen überhaupt nicht erklären oder decken.

Aber leider war das nicht so und so mussten sie sich weiterhin etwas einfallen lassen.

Wieso musste alles in seinem Leben so kompliziert sein? Seine erste richtige Beziehung.. und dann konnte er den anderen nicht jeden Tag sehen, musste immer darum bangen, nicht dabei erwischt zu werden.

Warum konnte bei ihm nicht alles so verlaufen, wie bei einem normalen Teenager?

Es tat ihm irgendwie weh, zu wissen, dass Regulus so perfekt zu ihm passte, und dass es zwischen ihnen dann doch so gut funktionierte. Warum hatte er seinen Freund so früh finden müssen? Denn irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er immer nur mit einer Person zusammen sein will. Dass es nie jemand anderes in seinem Leben geben würde.

Aber im krassen Gegensatz dazu hatte er auch Angst, dass ihre Liebe irgendwann versiegen würde.

Dass sie sich irgendwann trennen würden oder dass ihn Regulus verletzten würde.

Wieso war alles nur so kompliziert? Irgendwie wünschte er sich Freiheit und Abwechslung in seinem Leben, aber andererseits wollte er seinen Freund auch niemals verlieren.

Bei ihm konnte halt nun einmal nichts einfach sein!

Sanft verschlang er seine Finger mit denen seines Freundes und starrte verträumt darauf.

Seine Finger wirkten im Vergleich zu den Fingern von Regulus regelrecht winzig und zierlich.

„Ich will nicht gehen" murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Wir sehen uns ja bald wieder" antwortete der Ältere und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Auch er wollte sich nicht von seinem Kleinen trennen, sie brauchten einfach unbedingt mehr Zeit füreinander. Es fiel dem Black jedes Mal sehr schwer, den Retter der Zaubererwelt gehen zu lassen, aber es musste nun einmal sein. Doch er glaubte fest daran, dass sie zusammen auch diese, doch sehr schwierige, Zeit überstehen würden. Er würde dafür kämpfen, dass ihre Beziehung noch lange anhielt. Denn durch seinen Freund hatte er herausgefunden, um was es wirklich im Leben ging...

Die Zeit mit den ganzen Affären war vorbei.. er hatte seine Liebe gefunden. Und nun hatte er nicht so schnell vor, diese wieder zu verlieren oder gehen zu lassen.

„Wann?" riss ihn die Stimme von Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?" fragte er verwirrt nach. Er wusste nicht wirklich, dass sein Freund mit „Wann" meinte.

„Na, wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Ja, das war wirklich eine gute Frage. Wann würden sie sich wieder sehen?

„Kannst du morgen zu Severus kommen? Ich will Remus mal wieder besuchen!" fragte der Potter und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

Ja, seit er zurückgekommen war hatte er den Werwolf nicht mehr wirklich gesehen. Er vermisste ihn irgendwie, immerhin gehörte er ja sozusagen zu ihrer kleine Familie.

Und auf dem Treffen von The Eye hatten sie nicht wirklich miteinander reden können.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass eine weitere Versammlung nicht schlecht wäre, am besten gleich am Wochenende.

Widerwillig lösten sie sich nach einem innigen Kuss voneinander und schweren Herzens flohte Harry zurück nach Hogwarts, direkt in das Büro von Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet stand Hermine im Badezimmer ihres Schlafsaals. Ein weiteres Handtuch hatte sie als Turban um ihre nassen Haare gewickelt.

Vereinzelte Wassertropften rannen noch ihren Körper hinab und versiegten schließlich in dem großen Badetuch, dass sie eng um ihren zierlichen Körper geschlungen hatte.

Vorsichtig tapste sie zu den Waschbecken und sah sich im Spiegel an.

Mit dem Tuch auf dem Kopf sah sie einfach schrecklich aus, befand die Gryffindor.

Ein einziger Griff genügte und das Tuch segelte zu Boden, während ihre nassen Haare auf ihre nackten Schultern fielen. So sah sie dann doch nicht ganz so schlimm aus.

Ihre Haare waren um einiges dunkler als wenn sie trocken waren und sie waren glatter.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht festigte sie erst kurz das Tuch um ihren Körper, dann

fuhr sie sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare und hielt sie sich hoch. Kritisch beäugte sie ihre provisorische Hochsteckfrisur. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite und meinte dann zu sich selbst: „Naaa so schlecht sieht das ja gar nicht aus!"

Schwer fielen die Haare wieder auf ihre Schultern, als sie sie losließ. Aber ihr Grinsen verschwand schon bald, als sie die dicken Knoten an ihren Haarspitzen sah.

Die Gryffindor holte aus dem Regal neben dem Waschbecken ihre Haarbürste heraus und begann langsam de Knoten zu zerstören. Klar, sie könnte das auch mit einem Zauberspruch machen, so wäre das alles um einiges schmerzfreier und es würde auch nicht so lange dauern. Aber Hermine sah es nicht ein, für jeden Handgriff einen Zauber zu sprechen! Die Zaubererwelt war halt eindeutig zu faul, fand sie.

Einige Minuten später stand sie mit glatten, aber immer noch nassen Haaren vor dem Spiegel. Manchmal wünschte sie sich wirklich, dass ihre Haare auch im trockenen Zustand so glatt waren, aber leider ging das nicht ohne morgens fast zwei Stunden im Bad zu stehen. Und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht.

Vorsichtig nahm Hermine die vordersten Strähnen ihres Haares in die Hand und hielt sie nach hinten und schaute sich wieder im Spiegel an. Ja, so könnte sie ihre Frisur auch mal machen.

Irgendwie war der Bücherwurm Gryffindors an diesem Morgen sehr gut drauf. Mit einem großen Schmollmund sah sie sich im Spiegel an, dann musste sie laut loslachen. Schnell griff sie sich ihre Haarbürste und hielt sie sich wie ein Mikrophon vor den Mund und begann zu singen: „Shake shake, shake shake, shake it!"

Fröhlich sprang sie im Bad herum, immer wieder diese Zeilen singend. Den Kopf warf sie dabei wild von einer Seite auf die andere.

Der Grund für ihre gute Laune war sicherlich Draco. Seid ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm waren bereits zwei Tage vergangen, in denen sie sich immer mittags getroffen hatten.

Das erste Mal waren sie um den See gelaufen und hatten einfach nur geredet und am nächsten Tag waren sie einfach nur zusammen im Raum der Wünsche vor einem prasselnden Feuer gesessen und hatten geredet.

Ja, sie genoss die Zeit, die sie mit dem Slytherin verbringen konnte. Wenn sie miteinander redete, vergas sie alles um sich herum, in den letzten tagen hatte sie nur nachts an Ron denken müssen.

Außerdem gefiel es Hermine, dass Draco sich um sie kümmerte und nur für sie da war. Kein Blaise, der auf seinen besten Freund einredete, keine nervende Pansy Parkinson und kein Harry.

Klar, sie hatte kein Problem mit Blaise oder Harry, aber es gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl, dass Draco nur für sie da war, sich nur um sie kümmerte.

Ja, sie gab es zu: Sie fühlte etwas für den Malfoy. Aber war es nur Freundschaft? Oder doch mehr?

Hätte ihre Beziehung überhaupt eine Chance? Immerhin war Draco der Sohn eines Todessers!

Langsam ebbte ihre gute Laune ab. Ja, selbst wenn sie sich verliebt hatte, was sie langsam wirklich glaubte, dann würden sie eh nie zusammen kommen.

Niedergeschlagen trocknete Hermine sich ab und zog sich um. Langsam trabte sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück. Ihre Zimmerkameradinnen schliefen alle noch und hatten von Hermines Gesinge nichts mitbekommen.

Gerade als sie sich auf ihr Bett setzten wollte entdeckte sie ihn.

Ein weißer Umschlag. Misstrauisch nahm sie ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und überprüfte den Umschlag auf Zauber. Aber kein Zauber oder Fluch lag auf dem unscheinbaren Brief.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und öffnete den Umschlag.

Doch mit dem, was sie dort fand, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Ein Foto kam zum Vorschein, das sie und Harry zusammen im Schnee zeigte. Sie tobten ausgelassen und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen. Ihre Augen strahlten förmlich und ließen erkennen, wie viel Spaß sie an diesem Tag gehabt hatte.

* * *

Simon Anderson saß entspannt auf seinem weichen Sessel und las ein Buch. Das prasselnde Feuer erzeugte eine gemütliche Wärme in dem Wohnzimmer und machte den vierzig Jährigen Mann leicht schläfrig.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür ins Wohnzimmer aufgerissen und herein kamen fünf schwarze Gestalten.

Noch bevor Simon reagieren konnte hatten sie ihn bereits eingekreist und zwei von ihnen hielten an den Armen fest.

Eine der Gestalten stellte sich direkt vor ihn und schaute von oben auf ihn herab. Das Gesicht konnte Simon nicht erkennen, da die Kapuze des schwarzen Umhangs das Gesicht verdeckte. Nur zwei grüne Augen strahlten ihm entgegen, schauten ihn kalt an.

Wer war das? Und was wollten die von ihm?

Diese Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf und ließen ihn erst richtig realisieren, was gerade passiert war. Heftig wehrte er sich gegen den harten Griff an seinen Oberarmen, er strampelte mit den Füßen, schrie laut auf und schlug nach den Gestalten.

Doch das alles brachte nichts. Unnachgiebig wurde er festgehalten, de Gestalte zeigten sich nicht einmal überrascht oder waren aus der Ruhe gebracht, nein, die Person mit den grünen Augen zog lediglich den Zauberstab und sprach einen Erstarrungszauber.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen beobachtete er die Gestallt vor sich, während er innerlich schon mit seinem Leben abschloss. Wieso auch sonst sollten diese Personen in sein Haus eingedrungen sein?

Die restlichen vier Gestalten stellten sich im Halbkreis hinter der Person mit den grünen Augen auf und schwiegen.

Der Erstarrungszauber auf seinem Kopf wurde aufgehoben, sodass er seinen Kopf bewegen konnte und auch sprechen konnte, doch der Rest war immer noch unter dem Zauber.

„Sind sie Simon Anderson?" fragte der Anführer der fünf Gestalten und fixierte ihn mit den kalten Augen.

„Ja.." meinte er leise mit zitternder Stimme. Was, bei Merlins Bart, wollten die Fünf von ihm?

„Haben sie Kinder? Eine Frau? Irgendjemand, der sie vermissen könnte?" wurde er wieder gefragt.

Kurz überlegte er. Sollte er ja sagen? Würden sie ihn dann in Ruhe lassen? Oder vielleicht auch gehen lassen? Aber andererseits würden sie es sicherlich auch merken, wenn er lügen würde.

Aber seine Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als er merkte, wie jemand gewaltsam in seinen Kopf eindrang. Verschiedene Erinnerungsfetzen zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und blieben schließlich bei einem Todessertreffen stehen.

Scheiße.

Das war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel.

Sofort brach de Erinnerung ab und die Person mit den grünen Augen stürmte auf ihn zu und riss ihm den rechte Ärmel nach oben. Das dunkle Mal prangte dort auf der blassen Haut.

Synchron zogen die restlichen Gestalten die Luft ein, während die grünen Augen ihn wütend anstarrten.

„So, so, ein Todesser also. Eigentlich wollte ich gnädig zu dir sein, aber unter diesen Umständen... Nehmt ihn mit!" Das letzte hatte er zu den anderen Gestalten gesagt, dann drehte er sich mit schwingendem Umhang um und verließ das Zimmer.

Zwei kamen auf ihn zu, packten ihn wieder an den Armen und verschwanden mit ihm.

Zurück ließen sie ein leeres Haus, und ein grünes Auge an der Wand...

* * *

_Todesser als Schulleiter?_

_In der Nacht ist wieder einmal ein Brief mit einigen Beweisfotos bei uns aufgetaucht._

_Deses Mal informierte und sie dritte Seite „The eye" über den Favoriten für den Schulleiterplatz,_

_Simon Anderson. _

_Dieser ist spurlos verschwunden, doch durch die Fotos wissen wir nun, wo er sich aufhält: Er ist ein Gefangener von The Eye. _

_Doch das hat auch einen Grund: Er ist ein Todesser des inneren Kreises. Dies beweist sein Mal auf dem Unterarm._

_Wollten die Schulräte also wirklich einen Todesser als Direktor einsetzten? Wussten sie davon? _

_Simon Anderson wird natürlich so schnell wie möglich dem Ministerium übergeben, teilte uns der Anführer durch einen Brief mit._

_Wir können The Eye nur danken, dass sie diesen Fall aufgeklärt haben, denn sonst würden bald Todesser unsere Kinder unterrichten. So geht es also bergab mit der Zaubererwelt... _

_

* * *

_

Genervt saß Harry am Gryffindortisch und stocherte in seinem Frühstück herum. Alle starrten ihn an. Wirklich alle!

Die Slytherins, die Ravenclaws, die Huffelpuffs und auch seine eigenen Klassenkameraden.

Es machte ihn verrückt, dass sie ihn anstarrten wie rohes Fleisch.

Doch keiner getraute sich ihn irgendwie anzusprechen. Und darüber war der Gryffindor froh.

Es war Montag. Der erste Tag, an dem er wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen durfte. Der erste Tag, an dem er sich wieder der Öffentlichkeit stellen musste.

Und es nervte ihn schon. Am liebsten würde er sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen und erst nach zwei Monaten wieder zurückkommen, in der Hoffnung, dass bis dahin jeder seine Entführung vergessen hatte.

Aber das war natürlich Schwachsinn. Irgendwann musste er sich dem ganzen stellen und lieber früher als später. Denn sonst würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden.

Seufzend legte er seine Gabel zur Seite und stand auf. Mit zügigen Schritten verließ er die Halle und lief richtig Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Doch schon bald hörte er eilige Schritte hinter sich. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, neugierig, wer ihm da folgte.

Es dauerte noch ungefähr eine Minute, dann lief ein weiterer Gryffindor neben ihm... Seamus.

Traurig senkte Harry seinen Kopf und starrte auf seine Füße, während er einfach weiterlief. Er schämte sich immer noch so sehr dafür, dass er Nott umgebracht hatte und Seamus damit seinen Freund genommen hatte.

Aber das konnte er nun auch nicht mehr ändern und so musste er lernen, damit zu leben.

Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer Seamus ins Gesicht zu sehen und er hatte immer noch tierische Angst vor dessen Reaktion, hatte er doch noch das letzte mal auf der Krankenstation in Erinnerung.

Doch entgegen all seiner Erwartungen schwieg der andere Gryffindor einfach nur und so liefen sie nebeneinander zum Zaubertränkeunterricht.

Erst vor der geschlossenen Tür blieben sie stehen. Immer noch den Blick gesenkt haltend lehnte sich der Retter der Zaubererwelt gegen die kalte Steinmauer und musterte ausgiebig seine Schuhe.

Auch der Ire lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, direkt Harry gegenüber.

„Du.. Harry.." begann er leise und zögerlich, wie als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich etwas sagen wollte.

„Also.. ich.. es tut immer noch so weh..."

Mehr sagte der andere Gryffindor nicht. Mehr Worte waren auch nicht nötig.

Sie beide wussten, wie schwer es war, jemand geliebtes zu verlieren und wie sehr es weh tat.

In diesen wenigen Worten steckte auch noch viel mehr. Seamus verzieh ihm, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel und es weh tat. Aber er verzieh ihm.

Harry fiel ein großer Stein vom Herz als er die Bedeutung dieser Worte verstand.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis die anderen kamen und sich zu ihnen stellten. Bald darauf kam dann auch Snape und zusammen mit den Slytherins betraten sie das Klassenzimmer.

Doch sie setzten sich nicht wie sonst immer hin, es gab plötzlich keine strikte Häusertrennung mehr.

Blaise saß neben Seamus, Draco neben Hermine, Neville saß neben Millicent und Harry musste sich wohl oder übel mal wieder neben Pansy setzten, da die andere Plätze alle schon belegt waren.

Mit einem gespielten Lächeln ließ er sich neben seine alte Zaubertränkefreundin auf den Stuhl fallen und musste sofort wieder an ihre erste Begegnung im Tränkenterricht erinnern. Damals hatte er sie besiegt mit seinen Worten. Doch dieses Mal wollte er seine Worte anders nutzen, denn durch Draco wusste er doch schon einiges über sie.

„Hey Pansy. Wie geht's dir denn so?" fragte er scheinheilig nach und machte schon einmal das Feuer unter seinem Kessel an, während Snape vorne die Zutaten anschrieb.

„Was geht dich das an, Potter? Und wer hat dir erlaubt, mich mit Vornamen anzusprechen?" zischte sie ihm leise entgegen, damit der Professor sie nicht hörte. Oh je, da war aber eine schlecht drauf, dachte sich der Potter.

„Ach liebe Pansy, nun sei doch nicht so zu mir. Ich habe dir doch gar nichts getan und wollte mich nur normal mit dir unterhalten." In einem zuckersüßen Ton hatte er das gesagt.

Mit einem Schnauben wandte sich die Slytherin ab und warf die erste Zutat in den Kessel.

Schweigend verbrachten sie die nächsten Minuten mit dem Zubereiten der Zutaten, während Snape durch die Reihen ging und jeden kontrollierte. Doch dieses Mal hatte er nichts an Harrys Trank auszusetzten und so ging er schweigend zum nächsten Tisch.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete der Gryffindor Pansy, wie sie sich suchend auf ihrem Tisch umsah. Ihr fehlte wohl eine Zutat. Mit einem freundlichen lächeln reichte der Potter ihr seine Froschauge. Verwundert schaute ihn de Slytherin an. „Sind die vergiftet oder so?" zischte sie ihm zu.

Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem eigenen Trank zu. Kurz zögerte Parkinson noch, dann zerhakte sie die Froschaugen und warf sie in ihren Kessel. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als der Trank die richtige Farbe annahm. Aber sie bedankte sich nicht. Slytherins machen so etwas doch nicht.

Gespannt beobachteten die anderen Slytherins und Gryffindors die zwei, sie alle hatten noch zu gut das letzte mal in Erinnerung. Doch entgegen all ihrer Erwartungen passierte nichts zwischen den beiden. Die restliche Stunde verbrachten sie schweigend nebeneinander und fast schon enttäuscht über diese Stille packten d anderen am Ende der Stunde ihre Sachen ein.

So auch Pansy und Harry, der jedoch etwas langsamer machte und seiner Sitznachbarin leise zuflüsterte: „Pansy, ich weiß, dass du keine Todesserin werden willst."

Schockiert erstarrte die Slytherin und schaute ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. „Was?" hauchte sie fast lautlos.

„Wenn du das Mal nicht haben willst, musst du es auch nicht bekommen. Ich kann dir helfen..."

Diese Worte holten sie aus ihrer Starre. „Potter, du hast doch keine Ahnung!" Schnell stopfte sie ihr restliches Zeug in ihre Tasche und schwang sie sich über die Schulter.

Doch Harry hielt sie am Handgelenk fest, sodass sie nicht abhauen konnte.

„Pansy, bitte. Hör mir wenigstens zu. Danach kannst du immer noch abhauen!"

„Potter, wieso sollte ich dir bitteschön zuhören? DU hast eh keine Ahnung und ich brauche deine Hilfe auch nicht!"

Widerwillig ließ er ihr Handgelenk los, sagte aber noch. „Du weißt genau, was mit Nott passiert ist. Bitte, Pansy werf dein Leben nicht einfach so weg!"

Tatsächlich blieb die Slythetin stehen und schaute ihn mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Potter, ich kann nichts anders. Meine Eltern wollen es so. Ich kann nicht einfach abhauen oder so. Es geht einfach nicht..."

Zum Glück waren all ihre Klassenkameraden bereits verschwunden und auch Professor Snape war nach einem Blick von Harry aus dem Zimmer gegangen. So waren sie ungestört.

„Es gibt immer einen Ausweg. Ich kann dir helfen." entgegnete der Gryffindor.

„Ach, und wie willst du das machen?" fragte sie in herausfordernde Ton nach.

„Du kennst doch sicherlich The eye? Wenn du es zulässt, dann können sie dich in Sicherheit bringen. Du musst das dunkle Mal nicht annehmen und du musst Voldemort nicht mehr gehorchen." erklärte er.

„Ich.. Potter, du verstehst wirklich gar nichts. Der Lord bringt meine Eltern um, wenn ich das Mal nicht annehme!" Nach diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen sprachlosen Harry zurück. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

* * *

Müde gähnte Harry und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund heran. Sie saßen gemeinsam in Severus Wohnzimmer, Remus, der Tränkemeister und die momentane Direktorin waren auch da.

Die anderen diskutierten heftig über das Problem mit Pansys Eltern, während der Potter kurz vorm Einschlafen war. Immerhin war es schon weit nach Mitternacht und es war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn gewesen.

Erst der Unterricht, dann Hausaufgaben, dann war er zwei Runden um den See gejoggt um seine Kondition weiter aufzubessern und dann hatte er noch kurz mit Regulus seine Zauberstablose Magie trainiert. Und nun saß er da, an seinen Freund gelehnt und versuchte, nicht einzuschlafen.

Die Sache mit Pansy schockierte ihn ziemlich. Wie sollte er ihr denn nun helfen können? Es ging sicherlich noch mehreren Slytherins so und er wollte nicht, dass sich die vielen Jugendlichen in ihr Verderben stürzten.

Aber wie sollte er das ändern?

Die Schüler hätte er alle bei den Zabinis in den Ferien unterbringen können, das hatte er bereits abgeklärt. Aber die Todessereltern konnten nicht auch noch bei den Zabinis wohnen. Denn immerhin waren sehr viele von ihnen überzeugt von dem, was sie taten.

Die Sache war ganz schön kompliziert.

Plötzlich polterte es laut im Kamin. Sofort saß Harry aufrecht da und auch die anderen schauten gespannt auf die Feuerstelle. Heraus kam eine kleine Eule, die mit rauchenden Federn auf den Potter zugeschossen kam und sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ. Schnell löschte der Gryffindor die rauchenden Feder mit einem Zauberspruch, dann nahm er der Eule den Brief ab.

Dort stand in einer unbekannten Schrift:

_Lieber Harry Potter,_

_Se wundern sich sicherlich, warum ich ihnen schreibe. Aber ich habe die ganzen Zeitungsartikel über The Eye gelesen und auch über Dumbledores Fehler. Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich nicht mehr länger untätig in diesem Krieg sein will oder Dumbledore unterstützen will. Denn der ehemalige Direktor macht, meiner Meinung nach, einfach zu viele Fehler, ob gewollt oder ungewollt _

_Deshalb wollte ich sie Fragen, ob sie Kontakt zum Anführer von The Eye haben, da sie ja unter dem Schutz dieser Seite stehen. Könnten sie mir vielleicht seine Adresse zuschicken oder zumindest ein treffen mit ihm organisieren? Denn ich will unbedingt dieser Seite beitreten, ich kann nicht länger untätig hier herum sitzen._

_Schon einmal vielen Dank!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Lucan Chase_

Ungläubig starrte Harry auf den Brief und las ihn noch einmal durch.

Dieser Lucan Chase wollte wirklich The Eye beitreten? Und deswegen hatte er ihn, Harry Potter, kontaktiert?

Und was sollte er nun machen? Er konnte ja wohl schlecht zurückschreiben, dass er der Anführer dieser dritten Seite war. Und sollte er ihn einfach so aufnehmen? Oder vorher eine Prüfung machen?

Wortlos reichte er den Brief an Remus weiter, der ihn laut vorlas. Regulus hatte schon über seine Schulter mitgelesen, während die anderen im Raum den Potter neugierig beobachtet hatten.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" fragte er leise in den Raum hinein.

Stille. Keiner antwortete ihm.

Na toll.

An die Schulleiterin gewandt fragte er: „Können sie bis morgen seine Lebenslauf und Familienstand und so weiter herausfinden?"

Minerva McGonnagal nickte kurz und meinte: „Ich versuche es, aber ich kann nichts versprechen!"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und legte seinen Kopf auf Regulus Schulter ab, während er leise murmelte: „Bevor ich nicht etwas über diesen Lucan Chase weiß, werde ich ihm auch nicht antworten." Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet.

Doch er konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch bereits zehn Eulen, mit der selben Bitte auf ihn warteten. Schnell steckte er sie Briefe ein und verschwand zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

Toll. Was sollte er denn nun machen? Zehn Leute wollten The Eye beitreten. Und sie brauchten wirklich dringend neue Mitglieder. Aber konnte er die insgesamt elf neuen einfach so eintreten lassen?

Er kannte sie ja gar nicht!

Wieso war das nur so kompliziert?

Vielleicht.. könnte er ja wirklich jemanden dafür bestimmen, der die ganzen Informationen über die Personen raussuchte.. Jemand mit viel Zeit.. aber auch guten Kontakten.

Wen könnte der Potter denn dafür bestimmen? Tonks? Nein, die war ja Auror. Aber andererseits kam sie so auch gut an die Informationen des Ministeriums heran.

Remus wäre eigentlich dafür geeignet gewesen, immerhin hatte der Werwolf ja genügend Zeit und ihm war sicherlich sehr langweilig, wenn er morgensalleine in der kleinen Wohnung des Tränkemeisters bleiben musste.

Regulus war langweilte sich auch immer morgens, aber da er ja für Tod galt, konnte er nicht so viele Informationen sammeln. Severus musste unterrichten, und Minerva kümmerte sich schon um Lucan Chase.

Die Schüler hatten selbst genug zu tun.

Wem sollte er diese Aufgabe also übergeben?

Leise seufzte er auf. The Eye hatte eindeutig zu viele Mitgleider. Das musste er ändern. Und anfangen würde er damit im Orden.

Kurzerhand beschloss er, die Aufgabe den Zabinis zu übergeben und mit neuen Enthusiasmus betrat er das Klassenzimmer.

Vorne am Pult saß schon Dumbledore und wartete auf seine Schüler. Tief atmete Harry ein. Nun war wohl die Zeit gekommen, dem ehemaligen Direktor seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen...

Die Stunde Verwandlung war für ihn dann der Horror. Dauernd nahm ihn Dumbledore dran und versuchte ihn bloß zu stellen, in dem er Fragen stellte, die man in ihrer Klassenstufe noch gar nicht beantworten konnte.

Zwar konnte Harry durch seine viele Lernerei den Großteil der Fragen beantworten, aber Dumbledore setzte ihn damit ziemlich unter Druck und dauernd wurden ihm Punkte abgezogen und böse Blicke zugeworfen.

Regelrechter Psychoterror veranstaltete der Anführer des Ordens da in dieser Stunde und Harrys Mischüler warfen sich schon alle ungläubige Blicke zu. Keiner konnte es glauben, dass Albus Dumbledore seinen Lieblingsschüler so schikanierte und am laufenden Band terrorisierte. Was war da nur passiert? Wann hatte sich Dumbledore so verändert?

Das fragten sich die meisten, während die Stunde langsam zu Ende ging.

Erleichtert sprang Harry sofort nach dem Klingeln auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen, doch er wurde von dem ehemaligen Direktor aufgehalten. „Potter, heute Abend um 20.00 Uhr Nachsitzen bei mir im Büro!"

Fassungslos drehte der Pottererbe sich um. Was? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Professor, aber wieso? Ich habe nichts gemacht!" Verzweifelt versuchte er sich da irgendwie heraus zu reden, immerhin hatte er wirklich nichts falsches gemacht!

„Potter, darüber können Sie heute Abend in meinem Büro nachdenken! Sie werde das alles noch bereuen!" Und mit einem bösen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschwand Dumbledore und ließ einen verärgerten Gryffindor zurück.

Das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein! Dumbledore bestrafte ihn dafür, dass er nicht in den Orden eintrat? Wollte er ihn mit dieser Aktion dazu zwingen, einzutreten? Und war er wirklich nur deswegen so böse, so gemein zu ihm? Oder hatte der ehemalige Direktor etwa schon herausgefunden, dass er der Anführer von The Eye war? Oder hatte das etwa noch einen anderen Grund? Und was sollte er nun machen? Denn irgendwie machte ihm Dumbledores Aussage ziemlich Angst. Was hatte er mit ihm vor?

Schnell packte er seine restlichen Sachen zusammen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Zielstrebig lief er in die Kerker, er musste unbedingt mit jemandem darüber reden! Ihm war egal, dass sie als nächstes eigentlich Kräuterkunde hatten.

Laut klopfte er an dem Portrait zu Severus Privaträume und sagte laut: „Ich bin es", damit Remus erkennen konnte, dass er es war.

Kurz darauf wurde auch die Tür aufgemacht und er konnte eintreten. Geschafft und irgendwie mit den Nerven total am Ende ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder und erzählte dem Werwolf alles ganz genau.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore darf nicht mehr unterrichten!_

_Albus Dumbledore, der ehemalige Direktor von Hogwarts, darf ab heute nicht mehr auf der Schule unterrichten und muss sogar das Schloss verlassen. Das entschieden gestern Abend die Schulräte._

_Grund dafür sind Harry Potters Anschuldigungen an den mächtigen Zauberer. _

_Wie eigentlich allgemein bekannt ist, ist Dumbledore der Anführer des Orden des Phönix, einer mehr oder weniger geheimen Organisation, die gegen die Todesser kämpft. _

_Dieser bot Harry Potter den Eintritt in den Orden an, als Wiedergutmachung für die Entführung, die eigentlich durch den Schulleiter verhindert werden sollte. _

_Als der junge Mann dies aber ablehnte, reagierte der Verwandlungslehrer sehr aggressiv und schikanierte den Pottererben die ganz Stunde durch. Anschließend gab er ihm Nachsitzen für den Abend und sprach noch eine deutliche Drohung gegen unseren Helden aus._

_Dies alles konnte durch die Einnahme Potters unter Veritaserum nachgewiesen werden. Dabei kamen noch einige andere Sachen heraus, über die wir sie in den nächsten Tagen informieren werden. _

_Hoffentlich kehrt jetzt endlich etwas Ruhe in die Schule unserer Kinder ein._

* * *

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt saß Harry mal wieder am Gryffindortisch und schnitt sich gerade ein Brötchen auf, während außer ihm noch niemand in der Halle war.

Ja, er war eindeutig zu früh aufgestanden. Aber er hatte es nicht mehr länger in seinem Bett ausgehalten und so war er kurzer Hand um fünf Uhr morgens aufgestanden. Nachdem er zwei Runden um den See gejoggt war und sich geduscht hatte, saß er nur an dem Tisch und genoss die Ruhe in der großen Halle, in der sonst immer alle durcheinander redeten.

Es war nun eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Dumbledore die Schul verlassen musste. In dieser Zeit war ziemlich viel passiert. Nachdem er die Informationen über die neuen Interessenten an The Eye hatte, hatte er sie alle zu eine persönlichen Gespräch eingeladen, in dem er, natürlich verhüllt, als Anführer der Seite aufgetreten war.

Es war wirklich interessant gewesen, zu sehen, wie sie sich alle bemüht hatten, ihm zu gefallen, damit er sie aufnahm. Letztendlich hatte The Eye dann wirklich elf neue Mitglieder bekommen, die schon im nächsten Treffen mit offenen Armen aufgenommen wurden. Und wie der Zufall es so wollte war Tim, einer der neuen, ein etwas höher gestellter Auror. Er konnte ungehindert an alle Akten im Ministerium kommen. Somit waren dann auch die neuen Briefe, die Harry bekommen hatte, kein Problem.

Das nächste Treffen war auf Mittwoch angesetzt, dort sollte dann die nächsten 10 aufgenommen werden. Natürlich erforderte das alles sehr viel Training, da sie lernen mussten, mit den neuen zusammen zu arbeiten. Sie mussten unbedingt ein Team werden, jeder musste sich auf den anderen verlassen können.

Besonders, da sie jeden Tag mit einem Angriff der Todesser rechneten, da Voldemort schon lange nichts mehr von sich hören hat lassen. Irgendwas plante der dunkle Lord sicherlich, nur keiner wusste so genau, was.

Auch die Weasleys und Kingsley Shaklebolt interessierten sich anscheinend für The Eye, das behauptete zumindest Minerva, die den Orden des Phönix heimlich ausspionierte und sie alle daher im Laufenden darüber hielt, was Dumbledore plante. Ja, und Dumbledores Pläne beunruhigten Harry. Denn der ehemalige Direktor wollte unbedingt The Eye zerstören und Harry wieder kontrollieren. Es passte ihm anscheinend gar nicht, dass der Potter sich weigerte, dem Orden beizutreten.

Se hatten immer noch keine Idee, was sie mit Pansy und ihren Eltern machen sollten. Zwar hatte die Slytherin zugesagt, seiner dritten Seite bald bei zu treten, aber sie wussten immer noch nicht, wie sie es verhindern sollten, dass die junge Frau das dunkle mal nicht bekommen musste.

Aber in Sachen Schulleiter hatte sich einiges getan, denn Harry verstand langsam die Politik der Zaubererwelt. Doch sie gefiel ihm eindeutig nicht. Irgendwie waren alle bestechlich und damit konnten bestimmte Entscheidungen beeinflusst werden.

Aber genau das hatten sie sich zu nutze gemacht. Nachdem sie Simon Anderson im Ministerium abgeliefert hatten, hatten sie sich auch über die anderen, möglichen Kandidaten informiert. Zur Auswahl standen noch Mad-Eye Moody, Severus, Minerva und Lucius Malfoy.

Severus und Minerva verweigerten allerdings und dank Harrys Erinnerungen an de Kampf im Ministerium wurde auch Lucius Malfoy wieder von dieser Liste gestrichen. Zwar konnte er, nachdem er im Sommer festgenommen wurde, sich durch seine guten Dienste im Ministerium wieder freikaufen, aber als Schulleiter durfte er trotzdem nicht mehr eingesetzt werden.

Und Mad-Eye Moody wurde für unfähig ernannt, da er bisher kein einziges Jahr unterrichtet hatte und er doch als ziemlich streng und hart galt. Das konnten sich die Schulräte natürlich nicht als Schulleiter vorstellen.

Außerdem machte ihnen da auch die Presse einige Probleme.

Die endgültige Entscheidung der Schulräte sollte an diesem Tag verkündet werden, und zwar vom Minister höchst persönlich in Hogwarts. Harry freute sich schon darauf, ahnte er doch, was dabei herauskommen würde. Ja, auch er hatte geschickt seine Finger dort im Spiel, aber so, dass man es ihm nicht nachweisen konnte.

Langsam trödelten auch die anderen Schüler ein, alle mit verschlafenen Gesichtern und teilweise schief sitzenden Kleidern.

Grinsend beobachtete er, wie sogar Hermine fast über ihrem Frühstück einschlief.

„Hey Süße, wie geht es dir?" Von hinten umarmte Draco Malfoy Hermine und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, bevor er sic neben ihr an den Tisch niederließ.

Was genau zwischen den beiden ablief, wusste keiner. Aber man sah sie kaum noch alleine, es gab die beiden nur noch im Doppelpack. Zwar stritten beide ab, dass sie zusammen waren, aber das kaufte ihnen keiner so wirklich ab. Und selbst wenn es wirklich so war, so würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die großen Flügeltüren plötzlich regelrecht aufgerissen wurden und der Minister mit einer verhüllten Gestalt herein kam.

Endlich war es soweit!

Sofort richtete er sich etwas auf, genauso wie die anderen Schüler und schaute neugierig nach vorne.

Kurz räusperte sich der Minister, um sich sicher zu sein, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, dann sagte er: „Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, und auch liebe Lehrer. Der Schulrat hat sich gestern endlich für einen neuen Direktor entschieden, den ich ihnen nun vorstellen möchte: Lucan Chase!"

Bei diesen Worten zog der neue Direktor die schwarze Kapuze vom Gesicht.

Lucan Chase war groß, schlank und sehr muskulös. Das maskuline Gesicht wurde umrundet von braunen, kurzen Haaren, die er mit einem Zauber nach oben gegelt hatte. Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine sinnlichen Lippen, während seine dunklen Augen über die Schülermenge glitt und schließlich bei Harry hängen blieb.

Unmerklich nickte er ihm zu und zog dann seinen Umhang ganz aus.

Die Augen der Mädchen wurden immer größer, als der muskulöse Körper durch die enganliegenden, schwarzen Kleider nur noch mehr zur Geltung kam.

Aufgeregt tuschelten die Schüler miteinander und beobachteten dabei den neuen Direktor, der gerade allen Lehrern die Hand schüttelte.

Lucan Chase war Direktor von Hogwarts.

Einer von Harrys Leuten hatte das Sagen über die Schule.

Das war der Anfang einer neuen, entscheidenden Epoche dieser Schule und der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Doch keiner außer Harry ahnte etwas.

tbc


	32. Der letzte Tag?

Der letzte Tag?

Laut prasselte der Regen auf das gläserne Dach, dunkle Wolken verdeckten den Anblick auf den vollen Mond, der normalerweise mit seinem sanften Licht die Nacht ein bisschen erhellen würde.. Langsam rollte ein Wassertropfen nach dem anderen an der ebenfalls gläsernen Wand hinab un versiegte schließlich im durchnässten Boden, dicht gefolgt von dem nächsten Tropfen.  
Stark wehte der Wind gegen die Glasscheiben, ließ sie erzittern, während er die Regentropfen gegen den kleinen Wintergarten schleuderte.  
Doch im inneren der gläsernen Hütte war es warm, kein einziger Tropfen gelangte durch die Fensterscheiben.

In seinen Gedanken versunken saß Lucius Malfoy auf einem bequemen, schwarzen Ledersessel in diesem Wintergarten und schaute hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
Das laute Prasseln des Regens störte ihn nicht, genauso wie ihn die fehlende Einrichtung störte. Außer diesem schwarzen Sessel stand in dem Wintergarten nur noch ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein großes Glas mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit stand.  
Eine Tür verband den Wintergarten mit dem Wohnzimmer nebenan, in dem der Kamin eineangenehme Wärme verteilte.

Die Beine übereinander geschlagen saß das Malfoyoberhaupt auf diesem Sessel, den Kopf erhoben und die Finger verschränkt. Die Blonden, schulterlangen Haare waren offen und einige vorwitzige Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Die hohen Wangenknochen stachen deutlich hervor und seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen, die starren, graue Augen waren fest auf die Glasscheibe gerichtet. Nur gelegentlich wurde der starre Blick durch ein Blinzeln unterbrochen. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und verriet nichts über die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.  
Der schwarze Anzug, den Lucius trug, hatte einmal perfekt gepasst. Doch nun schlackerte er lose um seinen schmalen Körper herum, einige Falten sammelten sich an den Beinen. Auf seinen Händen sah man deutlich die blauen Adern durchtreten und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen.  
Ja, die Zeit in Azkaban hatte ihn schwer mitgenommen, auch wenn er nicht so lange in dem Gefängnis war. Lucius war dünner geworden, seine vorher so hart antrainierten Muskeln waren teilweise verschwunden.  
Unsichtbar für Außenstehende zierten auch viele Narben seinen ehemaligen makellosen Körper.  
Nach seiner Befreiung aus Azkaban, war der dunkle Lord sehr wütend gewesen, immerhin hatte Malfoy den Auftrag gehabt, die Prophezeiung zu besorgen. Und dabei war er kläglich gescheitert.  
Die Bestrafung dafür bekam er gleich nach seiner Befreiung und sie fiel nicht gerade sehr sanft aus.  
Große und lange Narben liefen quer über seinen Rücken, auch sein Brustkorb war nicht verschont geblieben und nur dank einiger hilfsbereiter Todesser hatte er es geschafft, das alles zu überleben. Denn eine gebrochene Rippe hatte sich in seine Lunge gebohrt und durch die vielen Folterfüche hatte er auch andere, innere Verletzungen davon getragen.  
Warum der dunkle Lord ihn zuerst befreit hatte um ihn dann fast zu töten, das war für ihn unverständlich. Aber klar war, der Anführer der dunklen Seite brauchte ihn noch, denn sonst wäre er schon längst tot.

Seit seiner Befreiung waren jetzt schon drei Monate vergangen, doch er hatte sich immer noch nicht wirklich von der Zeit im Gefängnis erholt. Nicht nur körperlich hatte er Probleme diese Zeit zu verarbeiten, auch die Erinnerung an diese schreckliche Zeit begleitete ihn jede Nacht. In seinen Träumen erlebte er immer wieder das, was ihm die Dementoren angetan hatten, und was für Erinnerungen ihn dabei durchflutet hatten.  
Aber das alles war dem dunklen Lord egal. Jeden Tag musste er erneut vor den Anführer knien und für seine Taten büßen, jeden Tag bekam er neue, kleine Aufträge.  
Mal musste er Tränke brauen, da Snape es ja irgendwie geschafft hatte, den Todessern zu entkommen, ein anderes Mal musste er einfach nur Gefangene foltern oder dem dunklen Lord hinterher rennen um die toten Todesser auf zu räumen.  
Doch sein größter Auftrag in den letzten Wochen war der neue Schulleiter gewesen. Anonym hatte er die Schulräte bestochen, um einen Todesser als Direktor einsetzen zu können.  
Und nun war auch dieser Auftrag gescheitert.

Nach den letzten Ereignissen mit Potters Flucht und dem Einbruch von The Eye in das Hauptquartier war der Anführer der dunklen Seite sehr wütend und aggressiv. Deswegen zweifelte der Malfoy auch nicht daran, am nächsten Morgen erneut heftig für seine „Unfähigkeit" bestraft zu werden.  
Wie konnte das auch passieren? The Eye hatte ihm mächtig ins Handwerk gepfuscht und nacheinander alle möglichen, vom ihm vorgeschlagenen Möglichkeiten für einen neuen Leiter der Schule entführt oder bloßgestellt. Es war für ihn ganz klar, dass der Anführer dieser dritten Seite es geschafft hatte, nun einen seiner eigenen Leute als Schulleiter ein zusetzen. Aber beweisen konnte Lucius das natürlich nicht, und zugeben wollte er auch nicht, dass dieser neue Anführer schlauer oder effektiver gehandelt hatte als er. Warum war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, einfach alle anderen Kandidaten verschwinden zu lassen?  
Ja, langsam wurde er wirklich alt.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Sessels sinken und starrte nun auf die gläserne Decke. Immer noch regnete es ununterbrochen und auch der Wind hatte nicht nachgelassen.  
Innerlich nickend gab sich das Malfoyoberhaupt recht. Ja. Er wurde wirklich alt. Zwar hatte er die vierzig gerade erst überschritten, doch er fühlte sich viel älter. Es wurde langsam einmal Zeit, sich über seine Zukunft und über die Zukunft seiner Familie Gedanken zu machen.  
Für Lucius stand außer Frage, dass er das nächste Jahr nicht überleben würde. Allein schon der nächste Tag bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, er fürchtete sich regelrecht vor seiner Strafe, auch wenn man es ihm von außen nicht ansah.  
Vielleicht war es auch endlich einmal Zeit dafür, Draco mit zu teilen, dass er frei war. Auch wenn sie sich in der nächsten Zeit nicht sehen würden, auch wenn er den nächsten Tag nicht überleben würde.

Eigentlich war schon seit dem Morgen zumindest in Hogwarts bekannt, wer der neue Schulleiter war, dieser Lucan Chase. Aber Lucius hatte sich bisher geweigert, seinem Meister die Neuigkeiten mit zu teilen, so hatte er wenigstens noch ein bisschen Zeit zum Ausruhen und um seine Sachen zu erledigen, sein Testament noch einmal zu überfliegen und noch eine letzte Nacht mit Narcissa zu verbringen.  
Doch da es schon ziemlich spät war, würde die Zeit mit seiner Frau nicht sehr lange andauern.

Erneut leise auseufzend stellte er fest, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, einen Tag zu genießen, immer mit der Gewissheit im Hinterkopf, dass dies der letzte sein würde. Eigentlich wollte er diesen Tag nutzen, erst, um seine Sachen alle zu regeln und um danach gemeinsam mit seiner Frau einige schmutzige Sachen an zustellen. Aber bisher hatte er nichts davon geschafft. Er war einfach die ganze Zeit herumgesessen und hatte überlegt.

Sein ganzes Leben hatte er vergeudet in dem er dem dunklen Lord gefolgt war. Eigentlich wollte Lucius ja etwas tolles studieren, um dann mit seiner Frau sich ein großes Haus zu kaufen und dann ein Kind nach dem anderen zu machen. Er wollte nie töten, doch schon seit er ein kleines Kind war, hatte man ihm dunkle Flüche beigebracht und es war einfach von ihm erwartet worden, ein Todesser zu werden.  
All seine Pläne, Wünsche und Träume für die Zukunft wurden durch seinen Vater und durch den dunkle Lord zerstört. Doch das alles konnte er nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
Klar, er mochte keine Muggel und er mochte auch keine Schlammblüter. Aber er wollte sie nie töten, er wollte nie unschuldige Kinder foltern nur um an ihre Eltern heran zu kommen.  
Doch mit der Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Lucius hatte gelernt, alles zu verdrängen, die schmerz erfüllten Schreie zu ignorieren, und das Betteln zu überhören.  
Eine Leiche ekelte ihn schon lange nicht mehr an und auch mit Blut hatte er kein Problem mehr.

Eigentlich war es schrecklich, wie schnell ein Mensch sich an solche schrecklichen Sachen gewöhnen konnte.  
Zwar waren all seine früheren Wünsche zerstört worden, doch nun hatte er einen neuen, einen, der unbedingt erfüllt werden musste:  
Er wünschte sich, dass sich sein Sohn an solche Sachen nicht gewöhnen musste.

* * *

Laut prasselte auch auf Hogwarts der Regen gegen die Fenster und hielt damit so einige Schüler vom Schlafen ab. Aber auch die Professoren hatten einige Probleme mit dem lauten Geräusch. Viele hatten sich schon daran gewöhnt, aber für den neuen Schulleiter war das alles total neu.

Lucan Chase war nun erst einmal froh, den ersten Tag überstanden zu haben. Eigentlich wollte er nie Lehrer oder Direktor werden, aber nun war es so gekommen und er musste lernen, damit zu Leben.  
Lange hatte er mit Harry Potter über diesen Posten geredet, doch für jedes Argument von ihm hatte der Potter ein Gegenargument gehabt. Auch wenn sie sich noch nicht lange kannten, vertraute ihm der Anführer der dritten Seite in diesem Krieg bedingungslos. Der Grund dafür war ein gemeinsames Geheimnis. Lucan hatte Harry seine tiefsten Abgründe gezeigt, er hatte ihm verschiedene Erinnerungen gezeigt und kein noch so grausames Detail geheim gehalten.  
Und genau deswegen vertraute ihm der Held der Zaubererwelt so sehr.

Aber er, eine Schule leiten? Das ging wirklich über seinen Horizont hinaus. Und trotzdem hatte Harry nicht gezögert und ihn quasi regelrecht zu dieser Position gedrängt. Und nun saß er da, auf seinem bequemen Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch,und schaute sich verloren in dem viel zu großen Büro um. Was sollte er denn mit dem vielen Platz anfangen? Normalerweise war er es gewohnt, mit wenigen Quadratmetern auszukommen. Und nun sooo viel Platz!  
Das Büro an sich war ja schon riesig, aber seine Privaträume!  
Ein großes Schlafzimmer, mit einem riesigen Doppelbett war hinter einem der Porträts versteckt, genauso ein Wohnzimmer, eine eigene Küche und eine kleine Bibliothek mit einigen, wichtigen Büchern.

Sein Büro an sich war sonst ziemlich leer, nur die Porträts hingen an der Wand und der Schreibtisch und der Stuhl standen in dem Raum. Ansonsten musste er sich alles selbst herrichten. Da würde noch viel Arbeit auf ihn zukommen.  
Die ehemaligen Schulleiter beobachteten ihn still von ihren Plätzen aus. Sie wussten nicht so recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Bisher hatte Lucan noch kein einziges Wort mit ihnen gewechselt.  
Aber zum Glück hing dort kein Bild von Dumbledore, denn normalerweise würde ja jeder Schulleiter so ein Bild bekommen.  
Doch da der ehemalige Direktor nicht durch seinen Tod diese Schule verlassen musste, bekam er auch nicht die Ehre, an dieser Wand hängen zu dürfen.  
Das alles hatte ihm Severus erklärt, der ihm so einiges über das Büro erklärt hatte. Zum Beispiel auch das Versteck für das Denkarium, das aber Dumbledore mitgenommen hatte.  
Zwar war er selber vor gar nicht einmal so langer Zeit auf Hogwarts als Schüler gewesen, aber das Büro des Direktors hatte er nicht oft betreten.  
Aber die wenigen Male, die er auf Grund einiger dummer Streiche seinerseits kommen musste, hatte er immer nur eins gewollt: Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl schubsen und sich dann darauf breitmachen, nur um die Füße auf den Schreibtisch zu legen. Ja, er war schon immer irgendwie ein kleiner Rebell gewesen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht lehnte er sich weiter nach hinten und legte dann die Füße mitsamt den Stiefeln auf den Tisch, entspannt zurückgelehnt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.  
Die ehemaligen Schulleiter ihm gegenüber schauten ihn empört an und konnten nicht wirklich glauben, was er da tat. Frech streckte er ihnen de Zunge raus und drehte demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite.

Oh je, da kam mal wieder seine kindische Seite zum Vorschein. Aber das Leben wäre ohne ein bisschen Unfug doch total langweilig.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, aber noch bevor er reagieren konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Harry Potter kam herein gehüpft.  
„Lucan" trällerte er ihm fröhlich entgegen und hüpfte dann auf den Schreibtisch um es sich dort gemütlich zu machen.  
Die alten Schulleiter gaben protestierende und empörte Laute von sich, doch der Potter kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
„Wie geht's dir?" fragte der Held der Zaubererwelt und sah sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in dem riesigen Büro um. Bei Dumbledore kam ihm der Raum immer kleiner vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Direktor da irgendetwas verändert, einige Geheimverstecke noch eingebaut oder irgend so etwas.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen nahm der neue Direktor die Füße vom Tisch und beugte sich etwas nach vorne, den Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel gestützt.  
„Ich.. weiß nicht, was genau ich fühlen soll. Es ist.. so komisch! Ich bin wirklich Direktor von Hogwarts. Es kommt mir alles noch wie ein Traum vor!" erklärte er mit sanfter Stimme und vergrub dann das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wie schnell sich seine Laune doch ändern konnte. Gerade eben noch frech und irgendwie aufmüpfig, nun leicht verzweifelt. Lucan fühlte sich einfach überfordert mit der Situation.

„Ach Lucan, das wird schon! Glaub mir, du wirst dich ganz schnell an deinen neuen Job gewöhnen und schon nächste Woche wirst du ganz viel Spaß haben! Dann kannst du die ganzen Schüler ärgern und einem Mädchen nach dem anderen den Kopf verdrehen." Mit dem Beinen baumelnd saß Harry immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch und beugte sich nun leicht nach unten um Professor Chase beruhigend und auch tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln.  
Er konnte durchaus verstehen, wie sich Lucan fühlte. Es war sicherlich nicht schön einfach so eine große Verantwortung auferlegt zu bekommen, da sprach Harry ja aus Erfahrung.  
Aber er fand, dass Lucan perfekt auf den Schulleiterposten passte. Mit seinem guten Aussehen hatte er bereits alle Mädchen dieser Schule auf seiner Seite und auch einige Jungs waren ihm auch nicht abgeneigt. Zwar mussten sich alle noch an ihn gewöhnen, aber das würde auch noch klappen.

„Glaub mir, du schaffst das alles schon! Und wir alle helfen dir dabei, du kannst wirklich jederzeit zu mir kommen, falls irgend etwas ist. Auch Regulus wird sicherlich oft hier reinschauen, so langweilig wie ihm zu Hause ist. Und Remus braucht auch etwas Beschäftigung! Minerva ist immer noch deine Stellvertreterin, sie wird dir sicherlich auch immer zu Seite stehen. Du brauchst dir als wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Und du bist nicht auf dich alleine gestellt.. jeder hilft dir gerne. Also scheue dich auch nicht, nach Hilfe zu fragen." Mit diesen Worten versuchte Harry seinen Lehrer aufzumuntern. Schon komisch, er, der Jünger, musste Lucan aufmuntern, musste ihm sagen, dass er nicht alleine war und dass er nach Hilfe fragen konnte. Eigentlich war das normalerweise ja immer anders herum.

Leicht nickte Lucan. „Du hast recht, ich werde das schon irgendwie schaffen." Er richtete sich etwas auf und sah den Anführer von The Eye dankend an.  
Abwinkend meinte Harry nur: „Kein Problem, du würdest dasselbe für mich auch machen!"  
Und um das Thema zu wechseln schaute er sich erst noch einmal in dem Büro um und meinte dann: „Noch ziemlich leer hier. Das müssen wir aber mal schnell ändern!"  
Mit einem geheimnisvollen Glitzern in den Augen holte der Potter aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines Geschenk heraus und vergrößerte es, bevor er es dem neuen Direktor in die Hand drückte. „Hier, für dich."

Verwirrt schaute Lucan auf das gelbe Geschenk mit der roten Schleife und blickte dann fragend zu dem Held der Zaubererwelt.  
„Mach es einfach auf." sagte dieser nur zu dem fragenden Blick.  
Schulterzuckend zog Professor Chase an dem einen Ende der Schleife und mache das Geschenkpapier dann vorsichtig auf. Heraus kam ein Schuhkarton, den er ebenfalls langsam öffnete. In diese Karton waren wieder kleinere Kartons. Verwirrt öffnete er einen der kleinen Schachteln. Darin war etwas ganz kleines, grünes.

„Du musst sie vergrößern" erklärte Harry ihm. Lucan tat dies und plötzlich war sein ganzes Büro vollgestellt mit größeren und kleineren Kartons. „Was..?" Sprachlos sah er auf die vielen Kartons und Schachteln. Das alles sollte für ihn sein? Wieso denn das?  
Grinsend sprang der Potter vom Schreibtisch und umarmte den neuen Direktor freundschaftlich. „Als kleines Dankeschön, dass du den Posten angenommen hast. Und einfach damit es hier etwas persönlicher aussieht."

Gemeinsam packten sie die vielen Sachen aus und räumten sie in die leeren Regale. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde war der Großteil bereits ausgepackt und das Büro sah um einiges freundlicher aus und auch nicht mehr so groß. Einige Pflanzen standen auf den Fensterbänken und in den Ecken, interessante Bücher über Verteidigung und Defensive Zauber, aber ebenso über Hogwarts standen in den Regalen. Federn, Pergamente, Tintenfässer und eine Schüssel mit Gummibärchen standen auf dem Schreibtisch, eine Stange für Lucans Eule war auch da. Eine kleine Sitzecke war um den Kamin entstanden und einige Zeitschriften lagen auf einem kleinen Tisch.  
In seinen Privaträumen hatte sich auch einiges geändert. Im Wohnzimmer hingen verschiedene Fotos von Harry, Hermine, den Zabinis, Regulus, Lucan selbst und von den anderen Mitgliedern von The Eye. Seit Lucan The Eye beigetreten war hatte er dort bereits viele Freunde gefunden, einige kannten ihn bereits vom sehen her noch von seiner Hogwartszeit. Und durch seine offene, lustige und teilweise auch freche Art wurde er mit offenen Armen empfangen. Zwar verstand keiner so wirklich, warum Harry ihm so bedingungslos traute, aber sie alle vertrauten ihrem Anführer und hinterfragten seine Entscheidung nicht.

Eine neue, schwarze Ledercouch stand vor dem großen Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte, ein Bücherregal mit verschiedenen Büchern stand auch dort. Die alte, durchgelegene Matratze von Dumbledore war durch eine neue ersetzt worden, auch im Schlafzimmer waren überall Pflanzen und Fotos.  
Staunend sah Lucan sich in seinem neuen Heim um. Zwar war alles immer noch etwas leer, aber es sah viel einladender und persönlicher aus als vorher.  
Dankend umarmte er seinen Schüler. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er sich für all das Bedanken sollte, immerhin hatte das sicherlich viel Geld gekostet.  
„Lucan.. ich habe noch etwas für dich. Eigentlich wollte ich es selbst behalten, aber bei dir hier oben ist es einfach sicherer" begann Harry unsicher und holte aus seiner Tasche einen letzten, verkleinerten Karton.  
Dem neuen Schulleiter fest in die Augen sehend übergab er es. Verwirrt vergrößerte Lucan das Geschenk und öffnete es. Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft und sah den Held der Zaubererwelt ungläubig an.  
„Aber.. aber Harry, das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen!"  
„Doch.. bitte, nimm es einfach und häng es in deinem Büro auf. Dort ist es einfach am sichersten."  
„Aber..." begann der Drektor erneut, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
„Kein Aber! Bitte, akzeptiere es einfach."

Seufzend nickte Lucan und holte das Schwert von Godrig Gryffindor aus dem Karton. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er es und holte ein paar Mal damit aus um durch die Luft zu wirbeln.  
Dankend umarmte er ihn ein weiteres Mal, dann hängte er das Schwert mit Hilfe eines Zaubers an die Wand in seinem Büro.  
Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie redend zusammen vor dem Kamin mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand, bis Regulus durch den Kamin kam und den Potter erst einmal für einige Minuten beschlagnahmte.  
Lächelnd sah Lucan den beiden zu, wie sie sich sanft küssten und sich aneinander kuschelten.  
Leise seufzte er auf. Ja, Liebe war einfach schön. Aber sobald man die geliebte Person verlor, war die Liebe einfach nur grausam...

Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch Severus dazu und auch Minerva ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, waren sie alle da, um ihm zu helfen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er das alles nicht alleine durchstehen musste.  
Sie erklärten ihm, auf was er alles achten musste, wie er die Portäts der Schulleiter nutzen konnte und wie immer wusste, was alles im Schloss vor sich ging.  
Erst um drei Uhr morgens verließen ihn seine Besucher und müde legte er sich ins Bett. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass es draußen immer noch regnete. Wie sehr er sich doch in den letzten Stunden an dieses Geräusch gewöhnt hatte...  
Doch nun, als er wieder alleine war, da kam es zurück... und es raubte ihm fast den Schlaf.

* * *

Gut gelaunt lief Draco Malfoy neben seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini die Gänge entlang Richtung Große Halle. Es war bereits halb Acht morgens und sie beide hatten tierischen Hunger.  
Aber Draco freute sich nicht so sehr wegen dem köstlichen Essen, nein, er freute sich auf Hermine.  
Irgendwie hatten sie es in den letzten Tagen geschafft sich immer näher zu kommen, er aß jeden Morgen bei ihr, sie umarmten sich so oft wie es nur ging, sie saßen im Unterricht oft nebeneinander und er gab ihr niedliche Namen. Von Maus über Süße bis hin zu Himbeertörtchen war schon alles dabei gewesen. Ihr verlegenes Lachen, der leichte Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen und das Strahlen ihrer Augen jedes Mal wenn er sie so nannte, verzauberte ihn jedes Mal aufs neue.  
Ja, mittlerweile hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Und nun versuchte er ihr das langsam zu zeigen. Jeder um ihn herum hatte es wohl schon verstanden und er wurde dauernd gefragt, ob er nun mit ihr zusammen war. Aber Hermine hatte es anscheinend noch nicht verstanden, zumindest hatte sie noch nichts dazu gesagt oder ihm irgend ein Zeichen gegeben, dass sie dasselbe fühlte oder eben nicht.  
Langsam verzweifelte er wirklich, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sie endlich küssen zu dürfen. Doch er hatte auch Angst, dass sie nein sagen könnte. Deswegen hatte er beschlossen, die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr einfach zu genießen, auch wenn er sie nur umarmen konnte und ihr ab und zu einen Kuss auf die Wange geben konnte.

Blaise musterte seinen Freund wissend von der Seite. Seit Draco so viel mit Hermine unternahm, verbrachten sie zwar nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander, aber sein Freund war glücklich. Das war das wichtigste für ihn. Und hoffentlich würden die zwei es auch endlich einmal zusammen schaffen, denn langsam wurde es echt irgendwie lästig.

Zusammen betraten sie die große Halle und ohne nur einmal in Richtung Slytherintisch gesehen zu haben, gingen sie beide zum Gryffindortisch und ließen sich dort neben ihren Freunden nieder.  
Freudig begrüßte sich Draco und Hermine, während Blaise sich schon einmal etwas auf den Teller machte und sich leise mit Seamus unterhielt.  
Harry saß Hermine gegenüber und sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zum Lehrertisch nach oben. Genauso wie er sahen auch Lucan, Snape und McGonagall nicht sehr wach aus, sie hingen eher über ihren Tassen. Es war wohl doch etwas zu spät in der letzten Nacht geworden und sie hätten alle etwas mehr Schlaf gebrauchen können. Sicherlich ging es auch Remus und Regulus nicht viel besser.

Lautes Flügelschlagen riss den Potter aus seinen Gedanken und mit einem Blick an die Magische Decke stellte er fest, dass die Eulen total nass herein geflogen kamen. Draußen schüttete es immer noch wie aus Kübeln und dementsprechend durchnässt waren die Posteulen auch.  
Ein schwarzer Rabe landete direkt vor Draco und schnappte sich erst einmal den Speck von dessen Teller, bevor er ihm den Brief übergab.  
Mit bleichem Gesicht nahm der Malfoy ihm den Brief ab und öffnete ihn. Er wusste genau, von wem der war.  
Mit jedem Wort, das er las, wurde er bleicher und mit fassungslosem Gesicht reichte er den Brief weiter an Harry.

_Mein Sohn Draco,  
Sicherlich bist du sehr überrascht über meinen Brief, sollte ich doch eigentlich in Azkaban sitzen. Aber der dunkle Lord hat mich bereits vor zwei Monaten befreit, ohne, dass die Öffentlichkeit oder das Ministerium davon etwas mitbekommen hat.  
Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich dir schreibe, ist aber ein anderer. Wenn du diesen Brief liest, bin ich wahrscheinlich schon tot.  
Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Ich habe erneut versagt und der dunkle Lord wird mich dafür bestrafen. Ehrlich gesagt rechne ich nicht wirklich damit, den morgigen Tag zu überleben.  
Ich habe bereits alles erledigt, du wirst mein ganzes Vermögen und alle Aktien und so weiter erben.  
Deine Mutter weiß auch schon bescheid und du kannst sie immer Fragen, wenn etwas unklar sein sollte.  
Es mag blöd klingen und für dich vielleicht auch unverständlich sein, aber ich hoffe, du wirst nie dem dunklen Lord Treue schwören. Ja, ich weiß, ich habe dich deine ganze Kindheit darauf vorbereitet, irgendwann einmal ein Todesser zu sein, genau so wie es mein Vater bei mir gemacht hatte. Mein ganzes Leben wurde durch den dunklen Lord zerstört und ich hoffe, du lernst aus meinen Fehlern. Ich will nicht, dass dein Leben genauso zerstört wird.  
Ich habe in deiner Erziehung glaube ich so viel falsch gemacht, wie man nur falsch machen konnte. Bitte, verzeihe mir. Erst im letzten Jahr habe ich gemerkt, was der dunkle Lord aus mir und meinen Träumen gemacht hat.  
Wahrscheinlich habe ich durch mein Handeln deine ganze Zukunft versaut. Entschuldige meine Ausdrucksweise, aber... egal.  
Ich habe es dir nie wirklich gezeigt, aber eins ist klar: Ich liebe dich.  
Bitte, vergiss deine Träume und Wünsche nie und erfülle sie, denn sonst wirst du es bereuen, glaube mir._

_Ich glaube, ich sollte nun aufhören, ich bin selbst sehr verwirrt von dem, was ich da gerade geschrieben habe. Aber es ist wahr.  
Ich liebe dich,vergiss das nie mein Sohn.  
Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder, wenn du dein Leben voll ausgenutzt hast._

_In Liebe,  
Lucius Malfoy_

Verwirrt las Harry den Brief ein zweites und dann ein drittes Mal. Das sollte Lucius Malfoy geschrieben haben? Es hörte sich so überhaupt nicht nach ihm an. Aber wenn das wirklich stimmte, was da drinnen stand, dann konnte er durchaus verstehen, dass er etwas durch den Wind war und fuür ihn untypische Sachen schrieb. Ja, wenn der gestrige Tag wirklich der letzte für das Malfoyoberhaupt gewesen war, dann konnte er das alles durchaus verstehen.

„Harry, wir müssen ihn da rausholen!" sagte Draco eindringlich und schaute ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. „Er.. er darf nicht sterben!"  
Langsam lehnte sich Harry zurück und fuhr sich fahrig mit seiner Hand durch seine eh schon verstrubbelten Haare.  
„Draco.. wie stellst du dir das vor? Einfach da rein spazieren und deinen Vater rausholen?" fragte er ungläubig, während er bereits über eine andere Lösung nachdachte.  
„Ja, mein Gott Harry, ihr seid doch schon einfach da rein spaziert und habt Wurmschwanz mit heraus genommen!" er schrie de Potter schon fast an und es war nur dem allgemeinen, lauten Geräuschpegel zu verdanken, dass keiner das mitbekam.

„Voldemort hat sein Hauptquartier seit dem sicherlich geändert, er wird nicht so dumm sein und immer noch in dieser Villa wohnen!"  
Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry hörte ihn nicht reden. Alle Geräusche verstummten mit einem Mal, lautlos bewegten sich die Münder seiner Freunde, lautlos redeten sie auf ihn ein.  
Das Bild vor seinen Augen veränderte sich, anstatt die Gesichter seiner Freunde erblickte er nun die wolkenverhangene Decke der Großen Halle.  
Doch gleich darauf kamen auch wieder seine Freunde in sein Blickfeld, lautlos redeten sie auf ihn ein. Angst zierte ihre Gesichter, ihre Augen waren geweitet vor Schock und langsam wedelte eine Hand vor seinen Augen herum.  
Was war los? Wieso hörte er nichts?  
Doch dann kam der Ton zurück... mit voller Wucht.

_„Luciussss, was hast du mir zu berichten?"  
„My Lord, Lucan Chase wurde Schulleiter."_

Immer noch blickte Harry in die angsterfüllten und sorgenvoller Gesichter seiner Freunde, doch er hörte genau, was gerade bei Voldemort abging.

_„Was? Hast du mir nicht versprochen, einen Todesser als Direktor ein zu setzten?"  
„My Lord, The Eye hat all meine Vorschläge zunichte gemacht."  
„Du schiebst die Schuld auf diese Möchtegern Wiederstandsgruppe? Wie kannst du es nur wagen? Crucio!"_

Plötzlich befand er sich in einem dunklen Keller, von den Wänden tropfte Wasser und vor ihm lag in einer Blutlache Lucius Malfoy.

_„Lucius, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir."_ Die nächsten Minuten wurde der sonst so stolze Malfoy weiter gefoltert, Schneideflüche, Crucios und Trümmerflüche flogen durch die Luft, zerfetzten die Haut und die Kleider des Mannes und brachen einige Knochen.  
Die ganze Zeit wurde Harry dazu gezwungen zu zu sehen, gefangen im Körper des dunklen Lords.  
Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, bis Voldemort endlich von seinem Opfer abließ und ihm entgegen zischte: „_Du bekommst eine letzte Chance. Sei froh, dass ich dich noch brauche!"_

* * *

Die weiße Welt drehte sich, verwirrte ihn, lachte ihn aus, wackelte, fuhr Achterbahn und brach schließlich auf ihn ein. Erneut wurde es schwarz, dann kam wieder das weiß. Aber dieses Mal hielt es still und wackelte nicht. Tief atmete er ein, genoss die frische Luft in seinen Lungen.  
Was war passiert? Wieso war er schon wieder im Krankenflügel?

Langsam setzte er sich auf, den Schmerz in seinem Kopf ignorierend. Er war alleine im Krankenflügel und durch die Fenster konnte er erkennen, dass es früh am morgen war, denn die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und tauchte somit den ganzen Krankenflügel in einen sanften Orangeschimmer.

Nur langsam drang wieder zu ihm durch, was passiert war. Voldemort. Lucius. Die Vision. Er musste unbedingt mit Draco reden. So schnell wie möglich.  
Schnell schlug er die Decke beiseite, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und tapste mit nackten Füßen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Es war ungewohnt, kein einziges Geräusch auf Hogwarts zu hören. Wirklich jeder schlief noch, sogar die Bilder schnarchten noch lautlos vor sich hin.  
Es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er endlich mit halb erfrorenen Zehen und einem pochenden Kopf vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stand.  
Aber wie sollte er nun herein kommen?

Einige Minuten überlegte er, doch er kam einfach auf keine Lösung, also setzte er sich einfach vor dem Porträt auf den Boden, fest entschlossen dort zu warten, bis jemand das Bild öffnete.  
Doch das würde noch lange dauern.. Aber zum Glück hatte er sich schon bald an die Kälte und an den harten Boden gewöhnt...

und gleich kommt auch das nächste Kapitel


	33. Pläne

33 Pläne

Während der Potter also so da saß, gingen ihm die verschiedensten Dinge durch den Kopf. Was sollte er als nächstes machen? Was sollte er zu Draco sagen? Konnte Lucius wirklich überleben? Warum wollte Draco plötzlich unbedingt seinen Vater bei sich haben? Und wie zur Hölle hatte er es geschafft Lucius Malfoy in der Politik zu besiegen? Und wo war Dumbledore? Was machte er? Was plante er?

So viele Fragen.. und auf keine hatte er eine Antwort. Und er sollte ein guter Anführer sein? Er, Harry Potter, der keine Ahnung hatte, was er als nächstes machen sollte? Er, der an die Schule gebunden war und The Eye nur nebenher führte?  
Ja, es war wahr. Er war an die Schule gebunden. Die ganzen Hausaufgaben, der Unterricht morgens und teilweise die Lernerei bis in die späten Abendstunden. All das raubte ihm kostbare Zeit. Aber was sollte er machen? Klar, der neue Schulleiter gehörte seiner Seite an, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht einfach so die Schule sausen lassen, das würde auffallen. Vorallem, weil doch alle dachten, dass er der liebe, brave Gryffindor war.  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte... eigentlich hätte er den Krieg schon längst beenden können, wenn er denn genügend Zeit gehabt hätte zum Vorbereiten. Aber diese Zeit hatte der Potter nicht. Anstatt sich endlich auf zu raffen und mit den richtigen Vorbereitungen zu staten, saß er in der Schule herum oder vergnügte sich mit Regulus.

Es musste sich etwas ändern. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, denn weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore mussten zur Schule gehen und hatten somit genügend freie Zeit zum Planen.  
Entschlossen stand Harry auf und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Kopf.  
Hier ging es nicht um ihn und um seine kleinen Wehwehchen. Hier ging es um die ganze magische Bevölkerung.  
Vergessen war Draco und Harrys Absicht mit ihm zu reden. Der Krieg hatte mit Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogsmeade begonnen. Bisher hatte der Potter das noch nicht wirklich realisiert. Doch es hatte wirklich begonnen.

Mit ausladenden Schritten verließ er die Kerker und er stoppte erst, als er im Raum der Wünsche angekommen war. Durch einen Wunsch von ihm verschloss sich die Tür magisch von innen und wurde dann unsichtbar, sodass er den ganzen Tag nicht gestört werden würde. Der Raum bestand aus einer kleinen Bibliothek, einem großen Ledersofa, einem Kamin, einem Schreibtisch und einer großen Glasfront.

Bevor er sich mit irgendwelchen Plänen befassen konnte, zog er sich erst einmal um. Sofort erschien im Raum der Wünsche ein Kleiderschrank mit verschiedenen Hosen und Oberteilen.  
In einer schwarzen Jeans und einem grünen Langarmshirt gekleidet setzte er sich schließlich vor den Schreibtisch und begann erst einmal ein paar Briefe zu schreiben.  
Der erste ging an Draco, in dem er schrieb, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich überlebt hatte und er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.  
Der nächste Brief ging an Regulus mit dem Auftrag sich keine Sorgen zu machen und am Abend bei Severus zu sein.  
Und schließlich der letzte Brief schrieb er an Lucan Chase, den neuen Direktor, in dem er schrieb, dass er sich aus dem Krankenflügel geschlichen hatte und einen Tag einfach mal für sich alleine brauchte. Er schrieb außerdem, dass er im Notfall durch eine Eule erreichbar sein würde.  
Harry hoffte zumindest, dass die Eule ihn durch das große Fenster im Raum erreichen könnte.  
Diese drei Briefe warf er in den Kamin und verschickte sie mittels Flohpulver.

Als der Potter das getan hatte, ließ er sich einfach auf das Sofa fallen und streckte sich auf diesem aus, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Füße auf die Lehne gelegt.  
Es war nun 6 Uhr morgens, um ca. 20.00 Uhr würde ihn Regulus bei dem Tränkemeister erwarten. Das hieß, er hatte vierzehn Stunden Zeit um die nächsten Wochen vor zu bereiten.  
Doch bevor er damit anfangen konnte, musste er sich erst einmal darüber klar werden, was er nun mit Lucius Malfoy machen sollte.  
Dracos Reaktion hatte nur zu gut gezeigt, dass ihm sein Vater doch nicht so egal war, wie er die Wochen vorher immer behauptet hatte. Und Harry konnte das durchaus verstehen. Obwohl sie so unterschiedliche Ansichten hatten, waren sie immer noch eine Familie und Draco hatte immer zu seinem Vater aufgesehen. So einfach konnte man die Gefühle nicht abschalten.  
Aus Malfoy's Brief ging hervor, dass er es eigentlich verabscheute, dem dunklen Lord zu dienen, doch dass er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte. Und er wiederholte ebenfalls mehrmals, dass er seinen Sohn liebte.  
So gesehen war es für den Held der Zaubererwelt beschlossene Sache. Lucius musste da raus geholt werden. Aber was war mit Narzissa? Und wo sollte er sie hinbringen?  
Wie sollte er Lucius überhaupt da raus holen?

Schon wieder so viele Fragen. Und er brauchte auf alle eine Antwort...

* * *

Schmerz. Überall.  
In seinen Beinen. In seinen Armen. Hatte er so etwas wie Arme überhaupt noch?  
Schmerz in seiner Brust. Beim Atmen.  
Atmen? Er atmete noch?  
Schmerz. Sein Kopf pochte. Schmerzte.  
Alles schmerzte. Jeder Muskel. Jeder Knochen.  
Nicht bewegen... nicht noch mehr Schmerz auslösen.  
Schmerz. Wieso empfand er so etwas noch? Sollte er nicht tot sein?  
Oder war er etwa schon tot, und das war nur die Hölle?  
Eigentlich hatte er sich sein Leben nach dem Tod anders vorgestellt.  
Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, es wäre wie Schlafen... nur ohne Träume.  
Eine endlose Schwärze ohne jegliche Gefühle, Gedanken oder anderen Wahrnehmungen.  
Doch er nahm ganz deutlich etwas wahr: Schmerz.  
Und denken tat er ja auch. Irgendwie.  
Aber alles war Schwarz. Vielleicht sollte er die Augen mal öffnen?  
Nein. Bewegung bedeutete Schmerz. Keine Bewegung, keine weitere Schmerzensquelle.  
Geräusche. Rasselndes Einatmen. Rasselndes Ausatmen.  
Husten. Schmerz. Krampfhaftes Zusammenzucken. Schmerz. In seiner Lunge. In seinem Brustkorb. Überall. Schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen.  
Auf die Seite drehen. Schmerz. Eine Flüssigkeit. Klebrig. Aus seinem Mund.  
Wieder Stille. Nur rasselnde Atemzüge.  
Dann ein neues Geräusch. Schritte? Ja. Schritte. Zwei Personen. Sie kamen auf ihn zu.  
Und stoppten. Direkt vor ihm.  
Stille. Rasselnde Atemzüge.  
Dann eine Stimme. Unbekannt.  
„Helfen Sie mir".  
Mehr nicht. Keine Antwort. Aber Rascheln. Raschelnde Kleidung. Sie bewegten sich.  
Der Boden schwankte. Schmerz. Keine feste Unterlage mehr. Nur Schmerz.  
Und dann. Keine Gedanken. Keine Geräusche. Kein Schmerz.

* * *

Mit seiner schweren Last landete Harry direkt in einem der Gästezimmer im Haus der Zabinis. Madame Pompfrey und Mr. Zabini warteten bereits auf ihn und nahmen ihm seine verletzte Last ab, um sie auf das große Bett zu legen.  
Sofort stürzte sich die Krankenschwester in ihre Arbeit, Phiolen, Verbände und Handtücher flogen durch die Luft, Wunden wurden verschlossen, innere Verletzungen durch die Tränke geheilt.  
Schweigend stand Harry daneben und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich eine große Wunde am Oberarm des blassen Mannes schloss.  
Magie war doch etwas schönes.

Plötzlich schob sich eine Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. Erstaunt sah er von dem Patienten auf und blickte neben sich. Stolz wie eh und je stand sie da, mit erhobenen Kopf und perfekt sitzenden Haaren. Nur ihre Augen und die Tränen, die langsam ihre blasse Wange herablief, verrieten sie.  
Ihr Gesicht war emotionslos, trotz der Trauer und der Angst in ihren Augen, trotz ihrer Tränen der Sorgen.  
Narzissa Malfoy schämte sich aber auch nicht ihrer Tränen, sondern hielt seinem Blick stand. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor, die anderen beiden in dem Raum ignorierend und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von ihrer makellosen Haut.  
„Ihm wird es gut gehen" flüsterte Harry ihr leise entgegen und hielt ihren traurigen und besorgten Blick mit seinen strahlenden grünen Augen gefangen.  
Das war das letzte, was es gebraucht hatte, um die Fassade der stolzen Frau zu brechen. Mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen warf sie sich in die starken Arme des Potters und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.  
Ja, damit hatte der Held der Zaubererwelt gerechnet. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden war einfach zu viel geworden. Zuerst die letzte verzweifelte Vereinigung mit ihrem Mann, das Bangen um ihren Mann und die qualvolle Folter, dann Harrys Eule, ihre Flucht aus dem Hauptquartier und nun ihr verletzter Mann, der mehr tot als lebendig war.

Langsam führte er die weinende Frau zu einem Sessel, der in dem Raum stand und setzte sie darauf ab, er selbst setzte sich auf die Lehne und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Dankend lehnte sie sich an ihn, während sie sich die Tränen wegwischte und dann auf ihren Mann schaute.  
Er hatte wirklich schlimm ausgesehen, als sie ihn da raus geholt hatten. Große und tiefe Wunden waren auf seiner ganzen Brust, seinem Rücken und an den Beinen, drei Rippen waren gebrochen, Blut war aus seinem Mund geflossen, seine Beine lagen verdreht da und sein Atem war sehr rasselnd gewesen.  
Doch mittlerweile sah er wieder um einiges besser aus. Seine Beine waren in Schienen gebettet, der Großteil der Wunden heilte bereits durch die Tränke und auch sein Atem ging langsam etwas flüssiger und rasselte nicht mehr so.

Eine Weile saßen Harry und Narzissa schweigend da und beobachteten Mr. Zabini und Madame Pompfrey bei ihrem Tun. Doch dann stand der Potter auf und erklärte der blonden Frau entschuldigend: „Mrs. Malfoy, ich habe nun einen wichtigen Termin, Sie können ihre Zeit gerne hier verbringen, oder Sie fragen einfach einen Hauselfen, der führt sie dann sicherlich zu der Bibliothek. Ich werde Sie um 21.00 Uhr hier abholen, damit wir gemeinsam zu dem Treffen gehen können."  
Nach einem Nicken von ihr verließ er mit großen Schritten das Zimmer. Es war bereits kurz vor Acht Uhr abends und er wollte sich in fünf Minuten mit Regulus bei dem Tränkemeister treffen.  
Schnell stieg er in den nächstbesten Kamin und flohte zu dem Tränkemeister.

Kaum war er dort angekommen und hustend aus dem Kamin gestolpert, wurde er schon in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.  
„Oh Gott Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragte Regulus nahe an seinem Ohr und war nicht gewillt ihn so schnell los zu lassen.  
„Hey, Schatz, mir geht es gut." sagte er leise und schmiegte sich in die Arme seines Freundes. Minuten lang standen sie so da, einfach die Nähe des anderen genießend und die anderen Personen in diesem Raum ignorierend.  
„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht" flüsterte der Black leise in sein Ohr.  
„Wieso?" flüsterte er genauso leise zurück.  
„Du bist gestern einfach so in der Halle zusammen gebrochen, hat Lucan erzählt. Und dann bist du heute morgen einfach so verschwunden"  
Seufzend löste sich Harry etwas aus der Umarmung und schaute seinem Freund ins Gesicht.  
„Mir geht es gut, Regulus." wiederholte er noch einmal, dann stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Und wieso hast du dann so viel Blut auf deinen Kleidern?"  
Überrascht schaute der Potter an sich herunter. Ja, warum hatte er so viel Blut an seinem Pullover?  
Das konnte nur von Lucius kommen.

Seufzend fuhr sich Harry mit einer Hand durch die Haare und meinte dann ausweichend: „Es ist nicht mein Blut, ihr werdet nachher erfahren, was heute so alles passiert ist" Mit einem Zauberspruch säuberte er sich dann von der roten Flüssigkeit und zog dann seinen Freund auf den einzigen, freien Sessel. Es sich auf dem Schoß von Regulus bequem machend schaute er in die Runde und begegnete einigen neugierigen Blicken.  
Sowohl Severus und Remus saßen auf dem Sofa ihm gegenüber als auch Lucan und McGonagall.  
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich gegen die breite Brust seines Freundes und überlegte sich seine nächsten Worten. Denn die Blicke der anderen machte ihm klar, dass sie eine Erklärung erwarteten. Aber Harry wollte ihnen noch nicht alles erzählen, erst musste er alleine mit Regulus reden und außerdem wollte er nicht alles zwei Mal erklären, denn de anderen Mitglieder von The Eye sollten es auch noch erfahren. Doch trotzdem musste er einige Sachen mit ihnen klären, damit sein ganzer Plan überhaupt funktionierte.

Die starken Arme von Regulus hielten ihn fest und gaben ihm Halt und Stärke, die er in den nächsten Stunden gebrauchen würde.  
„Ich erkläre euch alles nachher, es bringt nichts, alles zwei Mal zu erzählen. Nur so viel: Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag viele Pläne gemacht und die gilt es nun um zu setzten. Ich brauch dazu aber die Unterstützung von euch fünf, sonst funktioniert das alles nicht." Eindringlich sah er sie alle nach einander an und nachdem alle genickt hatten, fuhr er fort: „Lucan, du musst in den nächsten Monaten die Presse und die Schüler von mir ablenken. Lass dir irgendetwas einfallen, meinetwegen ein Ball oder ein anderes schulisches Projekt oder so etwas. Wichtig ist nur, dass die Schüler und die Lehrer und auch die Presse beschäftigt sind."  
Der neue Schulleiter runzelte schon überlegend die Stirn und nickte kurz.

„Professor McGonagall, Sie haben lange mit Dumbledore zusammen gearbeitet. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, zu überlegen, was der Alte als nächstes machen könnte. Sammeln Sie Informationen über ihn, schreiben sie all seine Kampftaktiken auf und auch seine möglichen Ziele für die nächste Zeit."

Als nächstes wandte er sich Remus zu:  
„Du Remus kümmerst dich bitte um Flüche und Zaubersprüche. Stöber einfach mal durch alle Bücher, die du hast und schreib die Flüche und Zaubersprüche raus, die mir im Kampf behilflich sein könnten. Lerne die Flüche am besten, un dann bring sie mir bitte bei."  
Auch der Werwolf nickte, dann ging es weiter mit dem Tränkemeister:  
„Severus, deine Aufgabe ist einfach nur, so viel wie möglich Tränke zu brauen. Heiltränke, Veritaserum, Banntränke, aber auch Gifte und Tränke, die den Gegner unschädlich machen können. Außerdem wirst du mit einem weiteren Verbündeten die Taktiken Voldemorts analysieren und aufschreiben, auch seine möglichen Angriffsziele und auch die Ranghöchsten Todesser."

Snape schaute ihn verwirrt an, doch es ging noch weiter: „Zusammen mit Madame Pompfrey richtest du dann bitte noch einen extra Krankenflügel bei den Zabinis ein, Remus, du kannst den beiden dabei noch helfen."

Entspannt lehnte sich Harry wieder nach hinten und schloss die Augen, die neugierigen Blicke der anderen einfach ignorierend. Er hatte gesagt, was es zu sagen gab. Mehr würden sie von ihm nicht erfahren.  
Doch Severus war damit nicht zufrieden. „Harry, von welchem anderen Verbündeten redest du denn?"  
„Das wirst du schon noch erfahren" war alles, was der Potter dazu sagte. Ein Schnauben zeigte ihm, dass der Tränkemeister davon nicht sehr begeistert war. Aber das war ihm egal.

„Und was soll ich machen?" flüsterte ihm Regulus zärtlich ins Ohr und küsste ihn dann sanft auf den Hals. Genüsslich stöhnte der Held der Zaubererwelt leise und legte seinen Kopf schief, damit sein Freund mehr Angriffsfläche bekam. Oh ja, er liebte es, wenn Regulus sich so ausführlich mit seinem Hals beschäftigte, sanft an der Haut knabberte oder ihm dort einfach nur leichte Küsse auf die Haut hauchte.

Aber dafür hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit, es gab wichtigeres zu regeln. Bevor sich der Black weiter an seinem Hals vergehen konnte, sagte er zu den anderen: „Geht schon einmal vor zu den Zabinis, wir kommen gleich nach."

Als sie weg waren drehte sich Harry auf dem Schoß seines Freundes um um ihn ins Gesicht schauen zu können bei dem, was er ihn nun zu fragen hatte. Doch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, wurden seine Lippen schon in Besitz genommen.  
Eine vorwitzige, kalte Hand schlich sich unter sein Oberteil, während der leidenschaftliche Kuss ihn um den Verstand brachte. Viel zu schnell saß er mit freiem Oberkörper und geöffneter Hose auf dem Schoß des Blacks und spürte deutlich die Erregung unter ihm. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen zog nun auch der Held der Zaubererwelt seinem Freund das Hemd aus und stürzte sich begierig auf die freigelegte Haut. Die eine Hand wanderte bereits zum Gürtel und öffnete diesen, die andere Hand beschäftigte sich ausgiebig mit den Brustwarzen und sein Mund befasste sich mit jedem Zentimeter der muskulösen Brust vor ihm.  
Regulus schob Harrys Hand weiter nach unten, bis sie endlich in der engen Hose verschwand und sein Glied umfasste. Leise stöhnte er auf, doch bevor der Potter weiter mache konnte, hob er ihn hoch und nachdem der Held der Zaubererwelt seine Beine um ihn geschlugen hatte, zog er sich die Hose samt Boxershort aus und ließ sich wieder auf dem Sessel nieder. Auch die Hose des Potters verschwand kurz darauf und als sich ihre beiden Glieder berührten stöhnten beide erregt auf. Zielstrebig wanderte Harrys Hand erneut an seinem Freund herunter und umfasste schließlich die Erregung seines Gegenübers. Sanft fuhr er über die Spitze und verteilte die erste, austretende Flüssigkeit. Aber auch Regulus war nicht untätig, mit vor Lust verzerrtem Gesicht legte er seinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sessels und beobachtete Harry bei seinem Tun, während er selbst seine Hand zum Eingang des Potters wandern ließ.  
Er merkte, wie er selbst immer mehr auf die Schwelle zu kam, seine Erregung vergrößerte sich mit jeder Minute, mit jedem Laut den der Potter von sich gab. Mit seiner freien Hand entfernte er vorsichtig die seines Freundes und legte sie auf die Erregung des anderen.  
„Berühre dich selbst" flüsterte er ihm leise entgegen.  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch nach einem Nicken schloss er genüsslich die Augen und ließ seine Hand auf und abfahren. Schnell war er vorbereitet für das kommende und schließlich senkte er sein Becken und nahm seinen Freund tief in sich auf. Doch bevor er sich bewegte, bevor er alles um sich herum vergessen konnte und sich nur noch auf den Akt konzentrieren konnte, musste er noch etwas wissen.  
Vorsichtig lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die von Regulus und schaute ihm tief in die blauen Augen.  
„Liebst du mich?" flüsterte er ihm leise entgegen und ignorierte seine fast schon schmerzhafte Erregung und auch das lustvolle Glitzern in den blauen Augen.  
„Ja" hauchte der Black zurück.  
„Wirst du mich überall hin begleiten?"  
Wieder ein „Ja".  
„Versprochen?"  
„Oh Gott Harry, bitte!" bekam er nur zurück, dann stoß Regulus mit seinem Becken kräftig nach oben um Harry dazu zu ermutigen, sich auch endlich zu bewegen. Laut stöhnte der Potter auf, doch er konnte sich noch nicht fallen lassen...  
„Versprichst du es mir?" fragte er erneut atemlos.  
„Jaa, jaa, ich verspreche es dir, aber biiitte..." weiter kam der Black nicht, denn schon begann der Held der Zaubererwelt sich zu bewegen....

Erschöpft lauschte Harry dem regelmäßigen Herzschlag seines Freundes, während er überlegte, wie er vorgehen sollte. Bevor die beiden zum Treffen von The Eye gehen konnten, mussten sie erst noch einiges klären. Und vorallem mussten sie die Spuren ihres Treibens noch beseitigen, Severus und Remus wären sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert davon, wenn sie wüssten, was sie da gerade auf ihrem Sessel getan hatten.  
Sanft fuhren die großen Hände seines Freundes über seinen immer noch nackten Rücken, die nackten Beine hatte er angezogen und auf die Lehne des Sessel gelegt.  
„Schatz?" fragte er leise.  
„Mhm?" kam nur müde zurück.  
„Du hast mir versprochen mich überall hin zu begleiten... wirst du dich wirklich daran halten?" fragte Harry schüchtern. Irgendwie war es ja gemein gewesen Regulus dieses Versprechen zu so einem Zeitpunkt ab zu nehmen...  
„Natürlich."  
„Gut, dann pack nachher deine Sachen zusammen, morgen gehen wir."  
Die Hände stoppten in ihrer Bewegung und Regulus fragte erschrocken nach: „Was? Wohin gehen wir?"  
Schnell begann Harry: „Es ist alles schon organisiert, morgen früh um zehn können wir los und wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir bald schon wieder zurück...."

Kräftig klopfte er an die Tür und trat nach einem leisen „Herein" ein. Lucius Malfoy lag immer noch total blass in dem großen Bett, aber er sah um einiges besser aus als noch früher an dem Tag.  
Galant bot er der wartenden Narzissa Malfoy seinen Arm an und führte sie durch das leere Haus. Vor der Tür zum Versammlungsraum stoppte er kurz und zauberte einen schwarzen Umhang herbei.  
Schnell zog sie sich den Umhang über und zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, damit niemand sie gleich erkennen konnte.  
Noch einmal tief einatmend hob Harry ihr wieder seinen Arm hin und zusammen betraten sie den Raum.  
Bereits alle Mitglieder von The Eye waren da, saßen an dem großen Tisch und beobachteten die beiden Neuankömmlinge.  
Narzissa ließ sich auf dem einzigen, freien Platz nieder, während der Held der Zaubererwelt sich an den Kopf des Tisches stellte und das Treffen somit eröffnete.  
„Erst einmal, schön, dass ihr alle so kurzfristig kommen konntet. Das nächste Treffen war ja eigentlich erst auf Mittwoch gesetzt, aber die neusten Ereignisse haben mich dazu gezwungen, dieses Treffen vor zu ziehen." Kopfschüttelnd stellte er fest, dass seine Worte so gar nicht nach ihm klangen. Er war ein Teenager und rückte sich so aus. Nein, er sollte zu sich stehen.  
„Verdammt, um ehrlich zu sein: Voldemort, dieses perverse Schwein, hatte nicht besseres zu tun als sich an den Qualen anderer auf zu geilen. Und ich bin daran Schuld. Lucan ist ja nun der neue Schulleiter und Malfoy Senior musste dafür büßen. Deswegen bin ich gestern in der verdammten großen Halle beim Frühstück zusammen gebrochen. Aber.." bei seinen nächsten Worten schaute er besonders Draco an, der schweigend seine Finger musterte.  
„...aber Voldemort hat ihn am Leben gelassen. Ihr werdet mich für das Verfluchen, was ich heute morgen gemacht habe, aber es war notwendig."

Snape schaute ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und meinte dann: „Der unbekannte Verbündete... du hast doch nicht etwa..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, Harrys Nicken bestätigte ihm bereits seine Vermutung.  
Die anderen schauten sich nur verwirrt an, doch lautes Gerede brach aus, als Narzissa endlich die Kapuze herunter nahm. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, als auch schon Draco in den Armen seiner Mutter lag. Die anderen diskutierten schon heftig über die blonde Frau, dabei wussten sie noch nicht einmal, dass ihr Mann auch in diesem Haus schlief.  
Doch was Harry am meisten Sorge bereitete, war Severus' emotionsloser Gesichtsausdruck und Remus' Zauberstab, der bedrohlich zu Mrs. Malfoy zeigte.

„Ruhe!" rief er laut in den Raum hinein und sofort verstummte jeder. Auch Draco schlich sich leise wieder auf seinen Platz neben Hermine.  
„Remus, nimm den Zauberstab runter. Ich weiß, wir haben vor kurzem noch darüber diskutiert, dass Lucius dem dunklen Lord treu ist. Aber glaubt mir, ich habe meine Gründe. Auch Lucius ist nur ein Mensch, ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Und auch die Malfoys sind eine Familie. Und Familien müssen in diesem Krieg zusammen halten. Mehr will ich dazu eigentlich auch nicht sagen. Akzeptiert, dass Lucius und Narzissa jetzt bei und sind, oder steht auf und geht. Ich vertraue Narzissa und Lucius wird noch ein Weilchen brauchen, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist."  
Kurz schwieg er, aber als keiner aufstand und ging, fuhr er fort.

„Ich habe den Tag heute zum Planen genutzt. Wenn wirklich alles so läuft, wie ich es mir vorstelle, dann haben wir sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort in einem Monat los. Aber dazu brauch ich eure Unterstützung. Ich kann euch aber vorerst noch nichts von meinen Plänen erzählen, es ist wichtig, dass erst einmal alles geheim bleibt. Ihr müsst mir also vertrauen. Könnt ihr das?" fragte er in die Runde hinein.  
Einheitliches Nicken antwortete ihm.  
„Ok, gut. Ich werde eine Zeit lang weg sein und Regulus wird mich begleiten."  
Sofort sprangen sowohl Hermine und Remus als auch Severus und Minerva auf. „Das kannst du nicht machen Harry, was ist mir der Schule?" fragte Hermine empört.  
Von Remus kam ein „Auf Hogwarts bist du am sichersten!" und von Severus „Du stürzt dich doch nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten."  
Auch die anderen schauten ihn ungläubig an.  
„Hermine, der Krieg ist wichtiger als die Schule. Sollen etwa noch mehr Menschen sterben nur weil ich in der Schule sitze und Hausaufgaben mache? Und Remus, dort, wo ich hingehe, werde ich auch sicher sein!" Das stimmte zwar nicht so ganz, aber das würde er dem Werwolf natürlich nie auf die Nase binden.  
„Und ich habe ja auch Regulus dabei, damit er mich retten kann, falls etwas passieren sollte."  
Noch einige Minuten diskutierten sie und versuchten ihn davon ab zu bringen, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Doch er ließ sich nicht umstimmen und als auch endlich seine Verbündeten das gemerkt hatten, konnte er weiter machen.

„Also, ich habe mir schon so einiges überlegt. Jeder von euch bekommt eine Aufgabe. Erledigt diese bitte. Während ich weg bin, wird Draco die Leitung von The Eye übernehmen." Ungläubig starrte ihn der Malfoyerbe an, doch er fuhr einfach fort.  
„Wenn etwas ist, wendet euch an ihn. Er wird mich dann darüber informieren. Jeden zweiten Abend ist ein Treffen von The Eye hier, immer um zwanzig Uhr. Regulus und ich werden auch da sein. Mrs. Malfoy, sie werden Severus helfen und sobald ihr Mann wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm ist, soll er auch da mithelfen. Ihr analysiert die Taktiken des dunklen Lords. Severus kann Ihnen aber sicherlich alles nachher erklären.  
Hermine, du hilfst bitte Remus mit dem Raussuchen von Flüchen. Ihr könnt euch die Arbeit ja irgendwie aufteilen.  
Madame Pompfrey, sie helfen bitte Severus mit dem Einrichten eines Krankenflügels hier.  
Draco, du übernimmst hier meine Stelle, bleib nachher grad noch kurz da, dann erklär ich dir, wie du mich erreichen kannst. Tonks, du kennst deine Aufgabe ja bereits.  
Ginny und Dean ihr habt die Aufgabe, die neuen alle ein zu führen. Also erklärt ihnen unser System, für was wir kämpfen und so weiter.  
Neville und Luna ihr seid zusammen mit Mr. Und Mrs. Zabini für meine Post zuständig. Tonks wird sie euch weiterleiten. Wenn neue Anfragen wegen The Eye dabei sind, dann schreibt bitte den Namen raus und gebt ihn Tim.  
Tim und der Rest, ihr seid verantwortlich für die Neuen. Informiert euch über sie. Schreibt ihnen zurück, ladet sie zu einem Treffen ein. Arbeitet am besten etwas mit Ginny und Dean zusammen. Morgen kommen die Neuen, die am Mittwoch eigentlich kommen sollten. Bringt ihnen die wichtigsten Zauber schon einmal bei und wenn es geht. Macht auch ein paar Vertrauensspiele.  
Damit keinem auffällt, dass ich nicht in der Schule bin, wird Tonks meinen Platz einnehmen und Lucan sorgt dafür, dass die Schüler anderes im Kopf haben als mich zu beobachten. So. Hat jetzt noch irgendjemand ein paar Fragen?"

Es herrschte erst einmal Schweigen, die meisten mussten mit den ganzen Informationen erst einmal klar kommen und sie verarbeiten. Doch schließlich fragte Hermine in die Stille: „Wo wirst du hingehen?"  
Ja, das fragten sie sich alle, doch bisher hatte sich einfach keiner getraut es auch aus zu sprechen.  
Seufzend fuhr sich Harry mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sagte dann: „Ich kann es euch leider nicht sagen. Und außerdem weiß ich es auch noch nicht so genau. Nur die erste Station steht bereits fest."

Da es bereits spät war, verzichteten sie an diesem Abend auf das Training und schon bald verabschiedeten sich alle. Doch besonders Severus, Remus und Lucan fiel es schwer, zu gehen, denn sie machten sich schon jetzt große Sorgen um den jungen Potter. Viele Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht, bis schließlich nur noch Regulus und Harry in dem Versammlungsraum standen. Auch Narzissa war schon zu ihrem Mann gegangen und die Zabinis hatten den Raum auch schon verlassen.

Seufzend und ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven lehnte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt gegen seinen älteren Freund. Ja, er hatte es zwar nicht gezeigt, aber das Treffen hatte auch ihn irgendwie sehr mitgenommen. Es war nicht so einfach gewesen, sie alle von seinem Plan zu überzeugen. Doch schließlich hatte es geklappt und keiner stand ihm nun mehr im Weg.  
Und er hatte es ernst gemeint mit seinen Worten: Wenn alles so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte, dann war der Krieg in einem Monat beendet. Aber in diesem Monat konnte noch viel passieren.  
Doch erst einmal zählten die nächsten Ereignisse. Am Morgen würden sie das Haus verlassen und in das Unbekannte aufbrechen. Zwar hatte sich Harry über seine Zielorte informiert, aber trotzdem konnte noch so einiges schiefgehen.

Eigentlich hatte der Potter gedacht, er müsste ohne seinen Freund losziehen. Er hatte gedacht, er müsste ihn verlassen, nur um den Krieg zu beenden. Doch er war froh, dass Regulus mit ihm ging. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er das alleine gar nicht durchgestanden.

Schweigend liefen sie in Regulus Zimmer, die Hand des anderen fest haltend. Ja, sie waren sich beide bewusst, dass von nun an nicht mehr viel Zeit für ihre Beziehung war. Doch trotzdem würden sie das gemeinsam durchstehen...

* * *

tbc

Tadadadaaaaaa  
Wie fandet ihr es? Und was meint ihr, wo wird Harry hingehen?  
Was macht er dort? Wie lange bleibt er weg? Und wie hilft ihm das beim Krieg?  
°hehehe° Ich weiß die Antworten :-P

Bis Bald =)


	34. Umsetzung der Pläne

34 Umsetzung der Pläne

Schmerz. Immer noch.  
Beim Atmen. Beim Denken.  
In seinen Armen. Seinen Rippen. Seinem Bauch.  
Schmerz. Aber nicht mehr so sehr, wie beim letzten Mal.  
Kein rasselnder Atem mehr. Nur noch regelmäßig. Leise. Kein Husten.  
Keine klebrige Flüssigkeit. Kein Blutgeschmack im Mund.  
Etwas hatte sich verändert. Keine harte Unterlage mehr. Kein wackelnder Boden mehr.  
Keine Stimmen mehr.  
War er alleine?  
Was war passiert?  
Wo war er?  
Lebte er wirklich noch?  
Oder war das die Hölle?  
Schmerz. In seinem Körper. Er hatte noch ein Körper?  
Und seine Beine existierten auch noch?  
Konnten Geister Schmerz empfinden?  
Wenn ja, dann musste Sir Nicholas ja vor Schmerz fast ein zweites Mal sterben.  
Konnten Geister zwei Mal sterben?  
Und Träumten sie?  
Was machten sie die ganze Zeit? Und konnten sie schlafen? Wenn ja, worauf? Durch normale Betten würden sie ja durchfliegen. Oder fallen. Wie weit konnten Geister durch Gegenstände fallen? Und konnten sie auch durch die Erde fliegen? So dass sie auf der anderen Seite wieder auftauchten?  
Das war sicherlich ein witziges Gefühl.  
Leises Kichern. Und wieder Schmerzen. In seinem Brustkorb.  
Waren das wirklich seine eigenen, wirren Gedanken?  
Eine Stimme. „Lucius, bist du wach?"  
Ein Engel. Die sanfte Stimme. Engelsgleich. Er konnte nur im Himmel sein.  
Lucius. War das sein Name?  
Ja. Er kam ihm bekannt vor.  
Ja. Er hatte einen Namen. Eine Existenz. Existenz. Kam das vom lateinischen exire? Veni, Vidi, Vici. Te amo.  
Wieder ein Kichern. Te amo. Das hörte sich an wie Tee am Mo.  
Schmerz.  
Wieso schmerzte ein Kichern? Hatte er sich an einer Kichererbse verschluckt?  
„Lucius, bitte sag doch was!"  
Engel. Wieso redete ein Engel mit ihm? Er war doch in der Hölle. Bei dem bösen, bösen Teufel. Teufel? War Orpheus der Teufel? Was war dann Eurydike? Die Teufeline?  
Kichern. Schmerz.  
Teufeline. Gab es dieses Wort überhaupt?  
„Geliebter, wie geht es dir? Schau mich an!"  
Engelshaft. Lieblich.  
Geliebter? War er ihr Geliebter? Waren sie verheiratet? Er und ein Engel? Nein. Engel waren keusch. Und hörten auf Gott. War er Gott? Hatte Gott was mit seinem liebsten Engel?  
Geliebter. Hatten sie Sex? War er gut im Bett?  
Konnte man als Geist Sex haben?  
Konnte man als Geist überhaupt nackt sein? Oder hatten Geister Sex mit Kleidern?  
Eine Berührung. An seiner Wange.  
Kein Schmerz. Ein Kribbeln.  
Ein Seufzen. Kam es von ihm? Oder von dem Engel?  
Hatte er eine Stimme? Besaß er Stimmbänder? Konnten Stimmbänder Muskelkater haben?  
„Hörst du mich?" Wieder diese Stimme. So nah an seinem Ohr. Warmer Atem auf seiner Wange.  
Sollte er antworten? Wie sollte er antworten?  
Ein Nicken. Schmerz. In seinem Kopf.  
Schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen. Kam es von ihm? Hatte er den Mund überhaupt aufgemacht? Konnte er seinen Mund kontrollieren? Oder machte der einfach, was er wollte? Vielleicht winkte er ja gerade dem Engel über ihm. Hatte sein Mund Hände?  
„Gut, Schatz. Mach die Augen auf, komm. Sieh mich an."  
Augen. Hatte er so etwas noch?  
Anstrengend. Kraft.  
Doch schließlich..  
Weiß. Grell. Zu Hell.  
Blitzschnell schloss er sie wieder.  
Kleine Punkte. In Verschiedenen Farben. Rot. Grün. Lila. Lila, die Farbe der Unbefriedigten Frau. Blau. Pink. Gelb. Orange. Lilablassblau. Rotbraungrüngelb gestreift.  
Groß. Klein. Dick. Dünn. Rund. Eckig.  
Rollend. Hüpfend. Fallend. Tanzend. Stolzierend. Drehend. Diagonal. Waagerecht. Senkrecht. Vorwärts. Rückwärts. Verspottend. Auffordernd. Anregend. Verwirrend. Spielerisch.  
Albernes Kichern. Kam das von ihm? Egal. Blitzschnell. Eine Hand. Die Punkte fangen.  
Und dann wieder Schmerz.  
Und Dunkelheit.

* * *

„Ah, Monsieur Potter, Bonjour!" Ein großer, schlanker Mann mit schwarzen Haaren kam freundlich lächelnd auf die beiden zu. Ein schwarzer, geschwungener Schnurrbart schmückte sein schmales Gesicht und der edle, graue Anzug zeigte seinen Status.  
Grüßend schüttelte er erst Harry die Hand und meinte dann an Regulus gerichtet: „Mon Dieu, excusez-moi , ich 'abe ihren Namen vergessen. Sie sind...?"  
„Black. Regulus Black." stellte sich der Ältere vor und schüttelte kräftig die Hand des anderen Mannes.  
„Ah, oui, Monsieur Black. 'Erzlich Willkommen 'ier in Frankreich. Ich 'offe, sie 'atten eine angenehme Reise."

* * *

„Ginny, Liebes, was machst du denn hier?" Schockiert blieb Molly Weasley stehen, nachdem sie hustend aus dem Kamin gestolpert war.  
Tief holte Ginny Luft und ging erhobenen Kopfes auf ihre Mutter zu. „Mum, ich habe die Aufgabe, euch hier ein bisschen ein zu führen, bevor ihr trainiert werdet."  
Schützend stellte sich Dean neben seine Freundin und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Er wusste genau, wie schwer es ihr fiel, das zu tun. Noch nie hatten ihre Eltern sie als eine junge Dame gesehen, immer war sie nur die kleine, liebe Ginny gewesen. Und nun... nun musste sie ihre Eltern in The Eye einführend und ihnen alles erklären. Würden die Weasleys ihrer Tochter überhaupt wirklich zuhören?

„Du... Ginny, das ist nicht den ernst! DU bist bei The Eye?" Fassungslos starrte Molly ihre Tochter an, währende diese nur nickte.  
„Wie kann er das nur zulassen? Bring mich SOFORT zu diesem Anführer, wie kann er es wagen, meine kleine Tochter in seine kriegerischen Aktivitäten einzuplanen? Wenn ich.. wenn ich herausfinde, wer dieser aufgeblasene Typ ist..."  
Beide Hände hatte die rothaarige Frau in die Hüfte gestützt und ihre Hautfarbe machte der ihrer Haare große Konkurrenz. Hinter Mrs. Weasley waren auch schon die anderen Familienmitglieder angekommen, Fred und George, Bill und Charly, und schauten ebenso überrascht auf ihre kleine Schwester.  
Nur die Zwillinge grinsten breit und zeigten mit den Daumen nach oben.

Überrascht unterbrach Ginny ihre Mutter: „Du weißt nicht, wer er ist?" Nach einem Kopfschütteln von Molly wandte sie sich an ihren Freund. „Er hat es ihnen wirklich nicht gesagt!"  
Die verwirrten Blicke ihrer Familie ignorierend, drehte sie sich mit Dean um und führte ihre Brüder und ihre Eltern durch das Haus.  
Nebenbei erklärte sie: „Er soll euch dann schön selber erzählen, wer er ist. Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich bin nur hier, um euch erst einmal das Haus zu zeigen, und euch die wichtigen Sachen zu erklären. Wir treffen uns immer in dem Salon, in dem ihr gerade angekommen seid. Dort reden..:"  
Weiter kam Ginny nicht, denn ihre Mutter unterbrach sie schnaufen und hinter ihr her watschelnd: „Ginny, Liebes, sag mir, wer dieser Anführer ist. Er muss verrückt sein, wenn er dich hier aufnimmt, du bist noch viel zu jung! Und wie kannst du es wagen, uns so bloß zu stellen? Ich sag noch zu ihm, dass wir nicht wollen, dass du..."  
„NEIN MUM. Sei jetzt endlich ruhig! Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, seine Identität preis zu geben. Und es war meine eigene Entscheidung, bei The Eye mit zu machen. Und jetzt hör auf, hier so rum zu meckern. Ich erzähl euch das alles nur einmal, beim nächsten Treffen müsst ihr alleine klarkommen."  
Schwungvoll drehte sie sich wieder um und dieses mal folgten ihr alle ohne Wiederworte, selbst ihre Mutter äußerte sich nicht mehr zu dem Thema. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu schockiert von Ginnys Worten.  
„Also noch einmal. In dem Salon treffen wir uns immer erst, dann wird besprochen,wie wir weiter vorgehen, wie die einzelnen Aufgaben erledigt worden sind, was dabei herauskam und was als nächstes ansteht. Danach wird trainiert. Zuerst machen wir immer Vertrauensspiele, weil wir uns untereinander Vertrauen müssen, sonst funktioniert das alles nicht. Nachher bekommt ihr einen ersten Eindruck vom Training, denn Tim soll euch heute noch die Grundzauber beibringen, die ihr können solltet. Hier bei The Eye kommen alle gut miteinander klar. Hier sind die Hogwartshäuser egal, es interessiert ebenso wenig, wie viel Geld man besitzt oder was für eine Stellung man in der Gesellschaft hat. Merkt euch das gut, ER mag keinen Streit."  
Als Ginny endete waren sie in dem großen Garten angekommen und Dean erzählte weiter:  
„Wir sind hier in dem Haus der Zabinis, Sie gehören auch zu The Eye und waren so freundlich, uns ihren Salon für die Treffen zu überlassen. Man kann hier nicht wirklich hin apparieren, dazu braucht man die Erlaubnis von den Zabinis. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie immer hier her flohen könnten, allerdings brauchen sie dazu auch das Passwort, aber das haben Sie ja schon, sonst hätten sie ja nicht hier her kommen können. Ansonsten machen die Zabinis oder auch der Anführer Portschlüssel. Uns stehen in dieser Villa eigentlich alle Zimmer frei, auch die Bibliothek, die Küche und natürlich auch die vielen Gästezimmer. Nur der oberste Stockwerk ist tabu, denn dort sind die Schlafzimmer der Zabinis. Regulus wohnt auch hier, sein Zimmer ist allerdings im zweiten Stock. Auch um das sollte man einen großen Bogen machen."

Unnatürlich ruhig folgte Familie Weasley der Jüngsten und ihrem Freund, und reagierten nicht einmal, als der Name Regulus fiel. Wahrscheinlich war ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Regulus eigentlich tot war.

Kurz holte Dean tief Luft, dann erzählte er weiter.  
Er erzählte von der Entstehung von The Eye, wer alles dazu gehörte, die momentanen Pläne und Aufgaben, ihre Ziele und auch von den bisherigen Missionen.  
Beeindruckt hörten die Familienmitglieder zu, bis sie einmal durch das ganze Haus gegangen waren und wieder in dem Salon angekommen waren. Dort warteten bereits Tim und einige andere Auroren auf die Familie.  
Nach einigen Fragen und überraschten Ausrufen wurde die kleine Gruppe an den Auror übergeben.

Erschöpft setzte sich Ginny mit ihrem Freund auf einen der Sessel, die in dem Zimmer standen und schaute ihren Eltern beim Training zu. Tim kämpfte gegen jeden einmal, um herauszufinden, wie gut sie im Kampf waren, wo ihre Schwachpunkte waren und was man weiter ausbauen konnte.  
Anscheinend hatte ihre Familie doch irgendwie akzeptiert, dass sie The Eye angehörte, und dass sie daran nichts mehr ändern konnten.  
Und vielleicht...  
...aber wirklich nur vielleicht...  
...hatte ihre Mutter auch endlich verstanden, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine, unschuldige Mädchen war.

* * *

„Monsieur Potter, Bonjour! Schön, sie 'ier zu sehen. Was führt sie zu mir?" Tief beugte sich Madame Maxime herunter und küsste ihn dreimal auf die Wange, immer abwechselnd.  
Harrys Begleiter, der sie mit großen Augen ansah, ignorierte sie einfach.  
„Bonjour, Madame Maxime! Ich bin leider nicht nur zum Vergnügen hier, auch das französische Ministerium habe ich schon besucht. Dunkle Zeiten sind aufgezogen und alte Freunde wurden zu Feinden. Aber bevor ich ihnen alles erzähle, könnten sie vielleicht Fleur Delacour dazu holen? Auch sie sollte von all dem erfahren." erklärte Harry und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber der Schulleiterin nieder. Regulus stand direkt hinter ihm und hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern gelegt.

Eindringlich schaute er der viel größeren Frau in die Augen, oder er versuchte es zumindest, denn er musste den Kopf weit nach hinten lehnen.  
„Mademoiselle Delacour? Ah Oui, wenn sie es wünschen!"

* * *

Langsam wurde es dunkel in dem kleinen Büro von Professor McGonagall. Während draußen die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand, herrschte in dem Zimmer völlige Ruhe. Nur der regelmäßige Atem der etwas älteren Lehrerin war zu hören.  
Still lag sie da, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, weit über dem Schreibtisch gebeugt und nur noch auf der Kante des Stuhles sitzend.  
Unter ihr begraben lag eine völlig leere Rolle Pergament und die Feder steckte bereits in dem schwarzen Tintenfass.  
Aber kein einziges Wort wurde nieder geschrieben, kein Gedanke wurde zu Papier gebracht. Keine nützliche Idee oder Feststellung wurde aufgeschrieben, kein Plan gezeichnet.  
Keine poetischen Worte zierten das blanke Antlitz des Pergaments, keine verschnörkelten Buchstaben füllten die leere Rolle.  
Leere.  
Auf dem Pergament.  
In ihrem Gedanken.  
In Ihr.  
Um sie herum.  
Leere.  
Ein Wort.  
Wie konnte ein Wort so einen Gefühlszustand beschreiben?

Seufzend drehte sie den Kopf auf die andere Seite und schaute gedankenlos auf den leeren Kamin. Kein loderndes Feuer erwärmte den kalten Raum, nur ein Haufen Asche lag da drinnen und wirkte irgendwie verlassen.  
Verlassen.  
Nicht nur die Asche wirkte verlassen.  
Auch Minerva fühlte sich verlassen.  
Alleine gelassen.  
Und sie war überfordert.  
Überfordert mit ihrer Aufgabe.  
Wie sollte sie die Strategien Dumbledores aufschreiben, wenn es noch nie jemand geschafft hatte, den ehemaligen Direktor zu durchschauen?  
Wieso sollte gerade sie das machen?  
Wieso hatte sie diese Aufgabe bekommen? Sie war einfach nicht zu lösen...  
Der Anführer des Ordens war unberechenbar und in seiner Kampfart war keinerlei Strategie zu erkennen.

Anfangs hatte sie wirklich noch versucht, ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen und alles über Dumbledore auf zu schreiben, was wichtig sein könnte. Aber schon bald hatte die Lehrerin herausgefunden, dass man über den alten Mann einfach nichts aufschreiben konnte!  
Wie würde er als nächstes reagieren? Dumbledores Reaktionen und Pläne konnte man einfach nicht vorraussagen!  
Es war zum Mäuse melken!

Ein starkes und lautes Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Den Kopf hebend und eine aufrechte Position einnehmend bat die Lehrerin die Person vor der Tür herein.  
Mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck betrat Lucan das dunkle Büro und ließ sich einfach auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen.  
Noch bevor sie fragen konnte, was er denn von ihr wollte, begann der neue Schulleiter schon:  
„Minerva, du musst mir helfen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll! Ich bin dem Job einfach nicht gewachsen und Harrys Aufgabe überfordert mich auch. Ich kann das einfach nicht! Am besten ich schmeiß den Job einfach hin. So. Harry kann mich mal. Ich bin nicht reif genug oder so für diesen Job und ich kann das einfach nicht!"  
Völlig fertig mit den Nerven lehnte sich der neue Schulleiter zurück und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Seufzend ließ auch McGonagall ihren Kopf wieder auf die Arme sinken.  
Eigentlich waren sie schon ziemlich erbärmlich.  
Da verzweifelten sie an so einer kleinen Aufgabe und gaben so schnell auf. Und Harry im Gegensatz dazu hatte eine viel größere, schwierigere und vorallem auch gefährlichere Aufgabe und er gab nicht so schnell auf, trotz seiner Jugend und Unerfahrenheit.

Ließ Harry einfach so den Kopf hängen? Nein.  
Gab er einfach so auf? Nein.  
Irgendwie schaffte es der Potter immer, egal wie schwierig oder unlösbar seine Aufgabe schien.  
Wieso sollten es die beiden Lehrer denn dann nicht auch irgendwie hinbekommen?

Mit neuem Mut hob Minerva wieder den Kopf und zündete mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes einige Kerzen im Raum an.  
„Lucan, wir schaffen das sicher irgendwie. Wir können uns ja gegenseitig helfen... Was ist denn dein Problem?" fragte McGonnagal, obwohl sie selbst noch nicht ganz so überzeugt war.  
Sich die Nasenwurzel reibend fing der Direktor an: „Ich soll irgendwie die Schüler von Harry.. oder eher gesagt von Tonks ablenken. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll. All meine Ideen müssen vorher erst gut durchgeplant werden und könnten erst in einem Monat stattfinden. Aber bis dahin ist Harry ja wieder zurück. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich da machen soll!"

Ja, das war wirklich gar nicht so einfach.  
Es gab zwar verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel ein großes Quidditch-Turnier, aber auch da würde Harry eine große Rolle spielen, denn er war ja der beste Sucher der ganzen Schule.

Nach kurzer Verschnaufspause redete der Schulleiter weiter: „Wir könnten ja auch einen Ball veranstalten, und die Schüler könnten ihn vorbereiten, aber auch da gäbe es ein Problem: Sämtliche Mädchen würden auf Harry oder besser gesagt auf Tonks zustürmen, weil sie alle mit ihm auf diesen Ball gehen wollen. Egal, was ich mir auch ausdenke, immer dreht sich alles um Harry. Es ist... deprimierend! Nichts kann man machen, ohne dass die ganze Schülerschaft dabei an den Helden der Zaubererwelt denkt. Der arme Kerl ist wirklich nicht zu beneiden."

Während Lucan so sprach, entwickelte sich langsam ein Plan in Minervas Kopf, der sogar gar nicht einmal so unrealistisch war...  
Schnell erklärte sie ihrem Vorgesetzten und Freund, was für eine Idee sie hatte...

Danach kehrten sie zu ihrem Problem zurück, und so wie sie dem Direktor helfen konnte, so konnte dieser auch ihr helfen...

* * *

Genervt massierte sich Lucan seine Nasenwurzel und schloss die Augen. Laut tratschten die Schüler miteinander und beachteten nicht einmal die genervten Gesichtsausdrücke der Lehrer.  
Anstatt endlich ruhig zu ein um zu hören, was der Direktor ihnen zu sagen hatte, saßen sie alle da un diskutierten heftig darüber, was er ihnen sagen könnte.  
Irgendwie war das schon ziemlich dumm.  
Aber so waren die Schüler nun einmal.

Lautlos seufzend stand Lucan auf und rief einmal laut: „RUHE!"  
Erstaunlicherweise verstummte wirklich jeder Schüler und alle schautenmit neugierigen Augen zu ihm nach oben.  
„Da ihr jetzt ja endlich ruhig seid, kann ich euch ja erzählen, was ich für die nächsten vier Wochen geplant habe. Anfang April wird auf Hogwarts ein Ball stattfinden."  
Einige Mädchen kreischten erfreut auf und begannen sofort mit ihren Freundinnen über die Kleiderwahl zu diskutieren, die Jungs dagegen sahen ihn fassungslos und teilweise auch sauer an. Ja, die männliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts hatte nicht ganz so viel Lust auf so einen Ball, auf dem sie tanzen mussten. Doch bevor der Geräuschpegel noch weiter steigen konnte, begann der Direktor weiter zu reden:

„Allerdings übernehme nicht ich die Planung des Balles, sondern der vierte und der fünfte Jahrgang ist dafür verantwortlich. Für Besprechungen steht euch jeden Freitag ab 20.00 Uhr die große Halle zwei Stunden zur Verfügung. Dieser Ball ist nur für die Jahrgangsstufen eins bis fünf, die oberen zwei Jahrgänge bleiben bitte nach dem Essen noch hier. So und jetzt, Guten Appetit!"

Froh, diese Aufgabe hinter sich zu haben, setzte sich Lucan wieder auf seinen Stuhl und griff hungrig nach der Schüssel Salat. Auch die anderen Lehrer griffen beherzt zu und häuften sich ihr Essen auf die Teller.  
Aber die Schüler dachten überhaupt nicht ans Essen. Viel wichtiger war der neue Ball, wer mit wem gehen würde, was die Mädchen anziehen würde und vorallem, was der Schulleiter mit den restlichen zwei Jahrgängen plante.  
So blieb die leckere Mahlzeit der Hauselfen nahezu unberührt und schon bald wurden die jüngeren Schüler in den Unterricht geschickt.

Mit großen und neugierigen Augen schauten die wenigen, verbliebenen Schüler ihn an, unter anderem auch Tonks, die als Harry getarnt da saß und ziemlich müde aussah.  
Ohne lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, begann er zu erklären:  
„Für euch habe ich mir etwas anderes ausgedacht, denn ihr steckt ja teilweise schon mitten in den Prüfungsvorbereitungen, zumindest der siebte Jahrgang und die Jüngeren kann ich mit so einem Ball ja noch zu Friede stellen. Aber da ja einige von euch ja schon volljährig sind und ich denke, dass sie alle ruhig mal eine Pause vertragen können, habe ich mir überlegt, dass ihr eure eigene Party bekommt. Sie wird am selben Tag stattfinde wie der Ball der Jüngeren!"

Aufgeregtes Getuschel breitete sich unter den verbliebenen Schülern aus, doch Chase ließ sich davon nicht durcheinander bringen.  
„Ihr könnt den Raum der Wünsche benutzen, Alkohol wird es aber nur in geringen Mengen geben. Das Essen, die Musik, Dekoration und so müsst ihr alles selbst vorbereiten. Ich habe euch gleich in Gruppen eigneteilt, die Vorbereitungen übernimmt eigentlich nur der 6. Jahrgang. Harry, Hermine, Dean, Draco, Blaise, ihr kümmert euch bitte um das Essen und die Getränke. Neville, Lavender...."  
Und so teilte der Schulleiter die restlichen Gruppen ein und gab ihnen eine Aufgabe.  
Er hatte die Gruppe um Harry extra so eingeteilt, denn alle von ihnen wussten, dass Tonks sich nur als Harry verkleidet hatte.

* * *

„Herr Potter, schön, Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine angenehme Reise?" Ein großer, muskulöser Mann in einem grauen Anzug lächelte ihn breit an und schüttelte ihm fest die Hand.  
„Ja, danke Herr Schneider. Über das Flohnetzwerk geht das ja alles ziemlich schnell. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Begleiter vorstellen, Regulus Black?"  
„Auch Sie heiße ich herzlich Willkommen, Herr Black. Bitte, setzten Sie sich doch."  
Alle drei ließen sich auf den Stühlen nieder, der Mann im Anzug allerdings auf der anderen Seite eines großen Schreibtisches.  
Die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch verschränkt, beugte sich Herr Schneider leicht nach vorne und sagte dann:  
„Herr Potter, der Grund Ihres Kommens kenne ich bereits, aber wieso glauben Sie, dass wir Ihnen helfen würden? Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, dass wir uns überhaupt für Sie und Ihr Land interessieren? Seit Jahren werden wir von der englischen Regierung ignoriert, sagen Sie mir bitte, wieso wir also ausgerechnet Ihnen helfen sollen?"  
Lautlos seufzte Harry auf. Mit so etwas hatte er eigentlich schon gerechnet, aber trotzdem war er nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet.  
Sanft griff Regulus unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und gab ihm so die nötige Unterstützung, das folgende aus zu sprechen.  
„Herr Schneider es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich Sie darum bitten muss und glauben Sie mir: Ich hätte Sie nicht gefragt, wenn wir Ihre Unterstützung nicht dringend brauchen würden. Niemand Unschuldiges sollte in diesem Krieg kämpfen, aber wenn wenn Sie uns nicht helfen würden, würden nur noch mehr unschuldige Menschen sterben. Es tut mir in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie kleine Kinder unter den Folgen des Krieges leiden, wie Familienväter der guten Seite ihr Leben lassen und ihre Frauen und Kinder alleine zurücklassen. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ Mensch, der um etwas bettelt. Aber in diesem Fall muss ich es tun und ich würde meinen Stolz noch tausende Male überwinden, wenn ich dadurch irgendwie ein Menschenleben retten kann."

Fest sah der Potter seinem Gegenüber in die Augen, während er aufrecht da saß und die Hand von Regulus umklammerte. Von diesem Gespräch hing so viel ab und wenn er es versauen würde, würde er einige seiner Pläne ändern müssen. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, lehnte sich Herr Schneider zurück.

„Das haben Sie ja wirklich sehr schön gesagt, Herr Potter. Aber mit ähnlichen Worten kam auch mein Vorgänger zu Ihrem Ministerium in England und hat um Hilfe gebeten. Und hat er sie bekommen? Nein. Alleine mussten wir gegen den Tyrannen kämpfen, alleine mussten wir all die Juden befreien und ihr Leben retten. Und so viele Menschen sind unschuldig gestorben. Wo war Ihr Ministerium da? Sicher nicht bei uns. Sie haben uns im Stich gelassen, als wir Sie am meisten brauchten. Und nun sollen wir Ihnen helfen? Nein. Das können Sie vergessen. England soll darunter leiden, genau so, wie Deutschland darunter gelitten hat und noch heute darunter leidet."

„Aber..." wollte Harry erwidern, doch sofort wurde er unterbrochen.  
„Nichts Aber. Es ist mein letztes Wort. Bitte verlassen Sie nun das Ministerium und lassen Sie sich hier nicht mehr blicken."  
Kalt schleuderte er die Worte dem Potter entgegen und zeigte bestimmend Richtung Tür.

Fassungslos starrte der Retter der Zaubererwelt den Minister von Deutschland an und konnte nicht wirklich fassen, was er gehört hatte. Mit diesen Worten hatte er quasi das Schicksal Englands und der gesamten, magischen Bevölkerung besiegelt.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nur weil irgendein Typ hinter einem Schreibtisch beschlossen hatte, den Deutschen nicht zu helfen, wurde ihm nun die dringend benötigte Hilfe untersagt!

„Komm Hary, gehen wir!" flüsterte Regulus sanft und zog ihn aus dem Stuhl heraus. Niedergeschlagen und auch irgendwie enttäuscht auf sich selbst drehte sich der junge Potter um und schritt zusammen mit seinem Freund zur Tür. Doch dann blieb er mitten im Zimmer stehen.  
Wut über die Entscheidung des Ministers wallte in ihm auf und in seinem Kopf war nur noch der Gedanke an all die möglichen Todesopfer. Todesopfer wie Ron... Bleich würden sie alle da liegen, nur das dunkle, getrocknete Blut würde einen krasses Kontrast zu dem sonst so blassen Körper darstellen. Offene Augen... gebrochene Blicke... Kein Herzschlag... kein Atemzug. Tod!

Schnell wirbelte Harry herum und beugte sich weit über den Schreibtisch.  
„Verdammt noch mal! Seit Jahren sitzen irgendwelche verblödeten Bürohengste bei uns an der Spitze des Ministeriums, die überhaupt keine Ahnung von Politik oder der Zauberergemeinschaft haben. Viele Fehler wurden gemacht und wenn dieser verdammte Krieg endlich vorbei ist, wird sich das alles ändern! Ich kann nichts für die Fehler der Minister, und auch für Dumbledores Handeln bin ich nicht verantwortlich! Wie Sie bin auch ich nur ein Opfer all der verblödeten und hirnlosen Menschen. Aber ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der sich alles gefallen lässt, sonder ihr wehre mich und versuche all das zum guten zu wenden. Wieso verkriechen Sie sich denn hier? Haben sie Angst? Ja, ich Habe ach Angst. Und trotzdem bin ich hier und flehe Sie an mir zu helfen! Trotzdem versuche ich das beste as meiner Stuation zu machen und irgendwie die englische, magische Bevölkerung zu retten. Und was machen Sie? Sie sitzen hier und hassen ganz England wegen einer Fehlentscheidung von irgendeinem , mittlerweile verstorbenen, scheiß Typ, der sich jetzt wahrscheinlich im Grabe umdrehen würde, wenn er hören würde, was für Folgen seine beschissene Entscheidung hatte! Sie haben die Chance, den Hass zwischen Deutschlang und England und Schottland endlich zu beseitigen! Sie haben die Chance klüger als mein Minister zu sein, haben die Chance unserer magischen Bevölkerung zu vergeben und zu zeigen, dass Sie nicht über unschuldige Leben gehen würden!  
Aber nein! Sie sitzen ja hier und verwehren mir die dringend benötigte Hilfe. Aber glauben Sie mir. Ich werde den Krieg auch ohne Sie gewinnen und dann werde ich Sie gnadenlos auslachen. Eigentlich waren internationale Verträge für den Wiederaufbau gedacht, aber das könne Sie jetzt vergessen. Sie haben sich damit selbst ein Ei gelegt. Denn ihr land wird ein Ausenseiter werden. Bereits zwei Länder haben mir ihre Hilfe zugesagt und in den nächsten zwei Wochen werde ich noch mehr Zusagen bekommen. Und wer hat uns nicht geholfen? Deutschland! Wer steht nacher alleine da? Deutschland! Und wer wird dann von allen gemieden, ausgelacht und nicht geschätzt? Deutschland! Aber wissen Sie was? Ich werde dastehen und Sie einfach nur auslachen. Weil das ist erbärmlich! Sie können einfach nicht über Fehler hinwegsehen. Und damit sind Sie nicht besser als all die dummen Minister, die an der Spitze unseres BESCHEUERTEN LANDES saßen. Und trotzdem kämpfe ich für dieses BESCHEUERTE LAND, das auch mich ZU IHRER WAFFE GEMACHT HAT. Sie schicken einen KLEINEN; UNSCHULDIGEN JUNGEN IN DEN KRIEG! Und trotzdem kämpfe ich, weil ich keine UNSCHULDIGEN OPFER HABEN WILL: KÖNNEN SIE DAS DENN ÜBERHAUPT NICHT VERSTEHEN? Wirklich, ich bemitleide Sie, weil sie einfach zu DUMM SIND, um über ihren Schatten zu springen!"

Tief holte Harry Luft und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Das hatte gerade echt gut getan. Anfangs hatte er noch ziemlich ruhig gesprochen, doch mit jedem Wort war er lauter geworden und am Ende hatte er sogar geschrien, doch nun war alles aus ihr draußen, er hatte all das gesagt, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. Und dabei war es dem Potter so was von egal, was Herr Schneider nun von ihm denken würde. Eben dieser schaute ihn völlig sprachlos und mit geweiteten Augen an. So eine Standpauke hatte er wohl noch nie zuhören bekommen.  
Auch Regulus stand völlig sprachlos und unbeweglich hinter ihm. Der Black hatte wohl auch nicht mit so einer langen Rede gerechnet.

Ein letztes Mal holt Harry tief Luft, dann sagte er, deutlich gefasster: „Schönen Tag noch!" Und verschwand mit erhobenen Kopfes aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck und einem Handtuch bewaffnet stand Tonks vor der, noch verschlossenen, Badezimmertür. Totale Stille herrschte um sie herum, keiner war mehr im Schlafsaal, ganz Gryffindor saß gerade beim Essen.  
Aus genau diesem Grund wollte die junge Aurorin eigentlich nun Duschen, da sie sich morgens weigerte. Weil sie ja sozusagen in Harrys Körper steckte oder besser gesagt: weil sie als Harry herumlief, musste sie natürlich auch in seinem Schlafsaal schlafen, zusammen mit all den anderen, pubertären Jungs. An sich war das ja wirklich kein Problem, sie hatte schon genug männliche Wesen im Schlafanzug gesehen oder auch nackt und neben vielen hatte sie auch geschlafen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie morgens von den Gryffindors beim Duschen beobachtet werden wollte.  
Sie hatte zwar ihren Körperbau und das Gesicht so verändert, dass sie nach Harry aussah, aber mit gewissen Körperzonen eines Mannes konnte sie sich einfach nicht anfreunden. So hatte sie ein gewisses Körperteil einfach weggelassen und zog nun einfach immer weite Schulroben an.  
Es war für sie schon ziemlich irritierend ohne Oberweite herum zu laufen und die Blicke der weiblichen Schüler waren auch sehr störend.

Und nun musste Tonks gleich das Bad betreten. Das machte sie eigentlich nur, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Denn die Jungs aus Harrys Schlafsaal waren alles andere als ordentlich und die Hauselfen kamen ja immer erst nachts zum Aufräumen.  
Langsam drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten und schaute vorsichtig in den Raum hinein.  
Unterwäsche, Hemden, Hosen, Socken, Schlafanzüge, alles lag verstreut auf dem Boden. Handtücher, Duschgel, Shampoo, Creme, Rasierer, Deo, Parfüm, Zahnbürsten und Haarbürsten lagen um das Waschbecken herum. In dem Bereich vor der Dusche war es noch vom Morgen nass und nasse Fußspuren führten von der Dusche zum Waschbecken und schließlich zur Tür.

Auf Zehenspitzen tänzelte Tonks vorsichtig zu dem kleinen weißen Schrank um dort ihre Sachen ab zu legen. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste: Die tollpatschige Aurorin rutschte auf dem nassen Boden aus und landete alle viere von sich gestreckt auf den weißen Fließen. Ihre frischen Kleider und das Handtusch machten ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden und wurden durch die großen Pfützen nass.  
Wütend schrie Dora auf und krabbelte dann auf allen Vieren zu ihren Kleidern und sammelte alles auf.  
Ihrer Meinung nach reichte es nun absolut, sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Mit den drei chaotischen und unordentlichen Jungs war es keinesfalls leicht und sie wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause in ihr eigenes Bett, ohne das laute Geschnarche nachts. Und der Unterricht langweilte sie auch so sehr, dass sie fast dabei einschlief und dabei den in der Nacht versäumten Schlaf durch die laute Geräuschkulisse nachholte.

Missgelaunt stampfte sie aus dem Bad und trocknete sich und ihre Sachen erst einmal sauber. Ihr Duschzeugs in Harrys Schultasche packend machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter und von dort aus ging es durch den Kamin zu den Zabinis. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf das nächst beste Bad zu und verschanzte sich dort um ausgiebig zu Duschen.

Immer noch ziemlich schlecht gelaunt verließ Tonks schließlich wieder das Bad und begab sich in den Salon, in dem bereits die Zabinis saßen, denn in einer halben Stunde würde das nächste Treffen von The Eye stattfinden. Ohne auch nur irgend ein Wort zu sagen, ließ sie sich mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf einem der Stühle nieder und ignorierte den Hausherren und seine Frau einfach. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen und setzten sich ebenfalls an den langen Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. Auch die gesamte Familie Weasley kam und nachdem noch einige Stühle dazu gestellt worden waren, setzten auch sie sich.  
Alle warteten nur noch auf Harry und Regulus, doch die zwei ließen noch etwas auf sich warten. In der Zeit schickte Molly immer wieder tödliche Blicke zu Narzissa, Hermine und Draco diskutierten über den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, Snape und Madame Pompfrey machten eine Liste, was sie noch alles für den Krankenflügel brauchten, Blaise und Seamus redeten über die Quidditchmeisterschaft.  
Sie alle unterhielten sich leise, nur Tonks saß da und starrte Löcher in die Tischplatte.  
Und so hörte dann aber auch jeder das laute Geschrei vom Gang draußen.

„Verdammt noch mal! Jetzt bleib doch bitte stehen!" wurde es laut von durch die Gänge geschrieen.  
„Wieso sollte ich? Sie warten schon alle." wurde es mit einem aggressiven Unterton zurückgeschrieen.  
Schritte hallten in den Raum und stoppten schließlich .  
„Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich sorge mich doch nur um dich. Bitte. Ich liebe dich so sehr!" wesentlich leiser wurden diese Worte gesprochen und alle in dem Salon starrten still in Richtung Tür, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen. Nur die junge Aurorin starrte weiterhin auf die hölzerne Tischplatte. Sollte Harry ruhig merken, dass sie sauer war.  
„Ich liebe dich doch auch."

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und herein kamen Regulus und Harry und setzten sich erst einmal an das Kopfende des Tisches.  
„HARRY?" wurde der Anführer von The Eye dann auch gleich von einer hysterischen Molly Weasley begrüßt.  
„DU bist der Anführer dieser dritten Seite? DU schickst mein kleines Mädchen in den Krieg? Schämst du dich denn...."  
Aber weiter kam sie in ihrer Schimpftriade nicht, denn sie wurde hart von dem Potter unterbrochen:  
„RUHE! Molly, hör verdammt noch einmal auf Ginny wie ein kleines Mädchen zu behandeln, sie hat aus eigenem Wille entschieden hier mit zu machen, ich habe sie zu nichts gezwungen. Und wenn du ein Problem mit mir als Anführer hast, dann steh auf und geh, aber auf so einen Mist hab ich echt KEINE LUST!"

Fast jeder war bei dem harten Ton Harry's zusammengezuckt, auch Tonks, doch sie würdigte dem Helden der Zaubererwelt immer noch keines Blickes.  
Auch Molly schwieg plötzlich und so konnte es mit dem Treffen weitergehen, beziehungsweise erst einmal anfangen.

„Also, da wir dieses Problem gelöst haben, erst einmal: Schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Und 'tschuldigung für unsere Verspätung aber die Sache mit der Zeitverschiebung haben wir noch nicht so wirklich drauf und dann gab es noch eine kleine Diskussion auf dem Weg hier her." Merklich ruhiger startete der Pottererbe das Treffen.  
„Ja, diese Diskussion konnte man nicht überhören." gab Severus laut seinen Senf dazu. Vereinzeltes Lachen war zu hören, dann ging es weiter.

„Also, wie klappt es so mit euren Aufträgen? Poppy und Severus? Wie sieht es mit dem Krankenflügel hier aus?"

Eifrig begann die Krankenschwester zu erzählen: „Wir haben uns bereits passende Zimmer dafür ausgesucht und auch ausgeräumt, alles ist schon einmal gestrichen. Es fehlen nur noch die Möbel und die Tränke und so."  
Severus fuhr gleich fort: „Ich habe bereits mit den schwierigsten und längsten Zaubertränken begonnen, die müssen alle einige Tage ziehen. Heiltränke sind schon einige fertig und auch drei verschiedene Gifte stehen schon bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch."  
Harry nickte den beiden wohlwollend zu und fragte dann Tim, Neville und Ginny nach ihren Aufträgen. Nachdem die drei berichtet hatten, was sie bisher alles vollbracht hatten, wandte er sich endlich an Nymphadora, die immer noch stur auf den Tisch starrte.

„Tonks, was ist mit dir los? Gibt's es irgendwelche Probleme mit meinem Aussehen oder den anderen Schülern? Oder warum starrst du so sauer sämtliche Löcher in die Tischplatte?"  
Wütend schnaubte die Aurorin auf und fuhr ihn dann gereizt an: „Ob was nicht mit deinem Aussehen stimmt? Scheiße, Harry, du bist ein Junge! Du schläfst mit drei anderen Jungs in einem Schlafsaal! Ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich vermisse meine Brüste und meine schmale Figur, ich kann nachts nicht schlafen, weil alle um mich herum schnarchen. Ich getraue mich nicht einmal ins Bad, weil ich keine Lust darauf habe, einen Pubertierenden Jungen nackt zu sehen geschweige denn anders herum. Sie sind unordentlich, unhygienisch, laut, unhöflich und total versaut. Sie rasieren sich an Stellen, von denen ich hier gar nicht reden will, und lassen den Rasierer mit all seinen Überresten einfach so herumliegen. Ich kan das nicht mehr, ich will das nicht mehr!"

Erst bei ihren letzten Worten schaute sie endlich auf und direkt in die Augen des Potters. Enttäuschung stand darin, aber auch Verständniss. Doch was ihr ein deutlich schlechteres Gewissen machte, war das Aussehen des Heldens. Dunkle Augenringe verunstalteten sein sonst so hübsches Gesicht, seine Schultern hingen schlaff nach unten und seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte pure Erschöpfung aus.  
Sofort bereute sie, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, doch noch bevor sie sich irgendwie entschuldigen konnte, sagte der Potter schon:

„Ok Tonks, dann ist dein Auftrag hiermit abgebrochen, du wirst ab sofort Remus' Platz einnehmen, also wirst du Hermine helfen, einige nützliche Flüche heraus zu suchen."  
Ohne der Aurorin auch nur eine Chance zum Wiedersprechen zu geben, fuhr er fort:  
„Minerva, hast du etwas nützliches über Dumbledore herausgefunden?"  
Ernst nickte die Verwandlungslehrerin und holte einen gefalteten Zettel aus ihrem Umhang.

„Also, Dumbledores Kampfstil ist eindeutig. Er hält sich lieber zurück und lässt alle anderen für ihn kämpfen. Seine Stärken sind die Verwandlungszauber und in jedem Duell verwandelt er die Sachen in seiner Umgebung um sich mit ihnen zu Schützen. Allgemein benutz er eher Schutz- und Verteidigungszauber, als richtige Flüche. Er verletzt seinen Gegner lieber mit Gegenständen. Durch sein Äußeres unterschätzt man ihn oft, aber er ist doch noch ziemlich fit und gelenkig und er hat eine große Ausdauer. Wo er aber ist, das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Und auch was er als nächstes machen wird, kann man bei ihm einfach nicht vorraussehe."  
Teilweise klang die Professorin wirklich enttäuscht von sich selbst, aber Albus Dumbledore war nun einmal ein schwieriger Fall.

Doch sofort klingte sich Molly Weasley in das Gespräch mit ein: „Ich kann euch sagen, wo Dumbledore ist und was er als nächstes plant"  
Mit einem Nicken forderte der sprachlose Harry die Frau zum Sprechen auf.  
„Momentan wohnt er in seinem alten Haus in Godrics Hollow..."

* * *

**gleich kommt auch noch das nächste kapitel..**


	35. Stille

Titel: The Eye  
Kapiteltitel: Stille  
Thema: Die Welt steht still.

35. Stille.

Stille herrschte in dem Raum. Ungläubig schauten alle, außer Arthur, die rothaarige Frau an.  
„Bitte sag das noch einmal."  
Harry konnte das nicht wirklich glauben. Da saß seine Lösung direkt vor ihm und er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, Molly zu fragen, was sie alles über Dumbledore wusste. Dumm. Es war wirklich, einfach nur dumm.  
„Dumbledore... er wohnt momentan in Godrics Hollow." zögert wiederholte Molly ihre Worte, verunsichert durch Harrys Reaktion.  
„Natürlich, wieso bin ich da nicht früher draufgekommen?" leise flüsterte Minerva McGonagall diese Worte vor sich hin, von sich selbst doch irgendwie enttäuscht.  
Langsam setzte das Gemurmel ein, leise Selbstbeschimpfungen waren von den älteren Mitgliedern zu hören und nicht wenige langten sich an den Kopf.  
Fassungslos starrte der Potter in die Runde. Sollte das wirklich das bedeuten, was er gerade dachte?  
Zögerlich stellte er dann die entscheidende Frage, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte: „Ihr wusstet es alle, oder? Ihr wusstet, dass Dumbledore im selben Ort wie meine Eltern gewohnt haben..?"

Verlegene Blicke, Schweigen, Gesenkte Köpfe. Das war ihm Antwort genug.  
Die Erkenntniss schnitt ihm wie ein Messer ins Fleisch. „Godrics Hollow" flüsterte er leise und ließ sich entkräftet auf den Stuhl fallen.  
Bilder von Dumbledore rasten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Lächelnd, mit funkelnden Augen, mal ernst, dann wieder mit einem breiten Grinsen. Überlegen. Demütigend. Geknickt. Betroffen. Traurig. Autoritär. Beschützend. Großväterlich.  
Aber was von all dem war geschauspielert? Was war wahr? Welcher Teil von all den Facetten war der, der im selben Dorf oder in der selben Stadt gewohnt hatte, wie seine Eltern?  
Warum?  
Warum wohnte Dumbledore in Godrics Hollow?  
Hatte das irgendeinen Grund?  
War Dumbledore extra wegen den Potters da hingezogen?  
Oder war es eher anders herum gewesen?  
Doch die Frage, die Harry wohl am meisten beschäftigte war die: Wo war Dumbledore an Halloween vor 15 Jahren gewesen?

Aber bei einem Treffen von The Eye war wirklich nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt um über diese Fragen nachzudenken.  
Jetzt hieß es eher handeln.  
Laut seufzte er auf und durchbrach somit die eiserne Stille, die sich über den Raum breit gemacht hatte. Keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, geknickt sahen sie ihn an, nur Draco und Narzissa sahen verständnislos in die Runde und wussten nicht so genau, was nun so schlimm daran war, dass Dumbledore in Godrics Hollow lebte.

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf die Schulter des Helden der Zaubererwelt, doch er schüttelte sie ab und stand auf. Unruhig tigerte er im Kreis herum und war sich der Blicke seiner Anhänger nicht bewusst. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken. Er war nicht wirklich sauer auf seine Verbündeten, weil sie nicht früher darauf gekommen waren, dass Dumbledore in seinem alten Haus wohnte. Aber die Nachricht hatte ihn doch ganz schön getroffen. Und zum ersten Mal musste der Potter zugeben, dass er überhaupt nichts aus dem Leben des ehemaligen Direktors wusste.

Nachdenken. Das musste er nun tun, bevor er mit dem Treffen weiter machen konnte.  
„Tim?" fragte er daher laut in den Raum hinein. „Du hast das Kommando, macht ein paar Vertrauensspiele und dann normales Training, mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Angriffszauber."  
Der Auror nickte und ohne noch einmal zurück zu schauen, ging der Potter aus dem Raum und auf den höchsten Turm des Anwesens.  
Nachdenklich auf das Gelände herunterschauend stand er da, die Hände auf dem Geländer abgelegt und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an den Valentinstag, als Regulus genau an diesem Platz eine der vielen Rosen versteckt hatten.  
Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht war sehr schön gewesen, doch es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seitdem das passiert war.

Zärtlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn und ein sanfter Kuss wurde ihm in den Nacken gehaucht.  
Entspannt lehnte er sich gegen den breiten Oberkörper seines Freundes und verschränkte seine Hände mit den größeren von Regulus.  
„Wie geht es dir?" Leise flüsterte der Black ihm die Worte ins Ohr. Sanft, spielend, kitzelnd hauchte sein Atem über Harrys Haut, wie ein sanfter Windhauch.  
Automatisch wollte der Potter „gut" antworten, aber er konnte sich gerade noch so zurück halten.  
Ihm ging es alles andere als gut. Sie waren zwar erst zwei Tage unterwegs, aber der ganze Zeitunterschied machte ihm ziemlich zu schaffen und seitdem sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte Harry auch nicht mehr geschlafen. Sie hatten sich zwar zweimal ein Hotelzimmer genommen, um sich etwas aus zu ruhen, doch konnte der Held der Zaubererwelt im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund nicht schlafen. Und so war er alleine weiter gezogen, in das nächste Land. Beim ersten Mal hatte das noch geklappt, doch beim zweiten Mal hatte es viel zu lange gedauert und Regulus war schon wieder wach gewesen.  
Eben deswegen hatten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Treffen gestritten, denn der Black hatte gefordert, dass Harry erst einmal schlafen sollte, doch Harry hatte sich geweigert.  
Doch nicht nur der Schlafmangel machte dem Potter zu schaffen, auch die Ungewissheit machte ihm einige Probleme. Mittlerweile waren sie schon in Frankreich, Deutschland, Belgien, Österreich und der Schweiz gewesen. Doch fest zugesagt hatten bisher erst Frankreich und Belgien. Die restlichen Länder mussten es sich erst noch überlegen oder auch mit ihren Beratern besprechen. Auch von Fleur hatte Harry noch nichts gehört. Die Französin hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihrer Familie gemacht, da ihre Großmutter ja eine Veela war. Fleur's Aufgabe war also, die Veelas zur Zusammenarbeit zu überreden. Doch es gab auch noch eine weitere erfreuliche Nachricht, denn die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons hatte zugesagt, dass sie und ihre Schule The Eye unterstützen würde.  
Und letztendlich war da auch noch das mit Dumbledore. Der ehemalige Schulleiter hatte also früher in Godrics Hollow gelebt und wohnte dort nun auch wieder.  
Doch was hatte das für einen Sinn? Eigentlich hatte der Held der Zaubererwelt erwartet, dass der Phönixorden und auch Albus Dumbledore im Grimmauldplace waren.  
Aber was ihn wohl am meisten beschäftigte war die Frage, wie lange der Direktor dort schon wohnte und wo er an Halloween vor 15 Jahren gewesen war.

Sanft küsste Regulus seinen Freund in den Nacken und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es mir geht. Ich bin so verwirrt von den neuen Informationen und habe Angst, dass die ganzen anderen Länder nicht zusagen und dass wir versagen. Und ich bin einfach nur noch müde und erschöpft."  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Tag Pause machen, bevor wir weiter ziehen!" schlug der Black leise vor und drückte den Kleineren fest an sich.  
Ohne zu antworten löste sich der Held der Zaubererwelt sanft von seinem Freund und meinte leise: „Geh doch schon einmal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Als er alleine war, stand er noch kurz so da und sah nach unten in die Tiefe und seufzte leise auf. „Was für ein beschissener Tag" flüsterte der Potter leise und drehte sich dann schwungvoll um.  
Seine Füße führten ihn zielsicher durch die Villa und stoppten schließlich vor einer ganz normalen Tür. Der Held der Zaubererwelt machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu Klopfen, sondern öffnete nur leise die hölzerne Tür.  
Der Raum war nur spärlich eingerichtet, zwei kleine Betten standen darin, beide mit weißer Bettwäsche. Das Feuer im Kamin färbte die weißen Wände in ein angenehmes Orange und wärmte den kleinen Raum etwas auf. Etwas fassungslos ließ sich der Potter auf das linke Bett sinken und schaute sich noch einmal gründlich um. Seit er das letzte Mal den Raum betreten hatte, hatte sich so einiges geändert.  
Ein großes Bett hatte damals noch den Raum dominiert, eine kleine Sitzecke war um das Feuer herum platziert gewesen. Ein angenehmes Terracotta hatte die Wände geschmückt und insgesamt hatte der Raum freundlicher und einladender gewirkt.  
Warum hatte Narzissa all das umgeändert?  
Das zweite Bett konnte er ja noch verstehen. Und auch die fehlende Sitzecke. Aber warum waren die Wände weiß? Und die Betten sahen auch nicht gerade bequem aus.

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und färbte wenigstens eine weiße Wand rot. Die Betten wurden wieder ein bisschen größer und bekamen auch gleich eine rote Bettwäsche. Zufrieden mit sich steckte er den Zauberstab wieder weg und wandte sich an die sich hebende und senkende Bettdecke auf dem Bett nebenan. Blonde, lange Haare lugten vereinzelt unter der Decke hervor, doch ansonsten war von der einst so stolzen Person nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Vorsichtig, ohne den Schlafenden zu wecken, zog Harry die Decke langsam vom Kopf des Blonden. Ruhig vor sich hinträumend lag der Ältere da, eine Hand unter dem Kopf gebettet und auf der Seite liegend, die Füße waren bis zum Oberkörper angezogen.  
Richtig friedlich sah Lucius Malfoy in diesem Moment aus und man konnte ihm all seine schrecklichen Taten nicht ansehen.  
Im Schlaf war der Krieg unwichtig. Im Land der Träume herrschte Frieden, alle Sorgen fielen von ihm ab.  
Lautlos seufzte Harry auf.  
Sein Schlaf sah ganz anders aus. Zu groß war die Last auf seinen Schultern um Nachts ruhig schlafen zu können. Seine Probleme suchten ihn auch in seinen Träumen auf und ließen ihn immer wieder schnell atmend aufwachen.  
Wie gern würde der Potter auch mal wieder ruhig schlafen können, ohne Nachts auf zu wachen. Doch davon konnte er nur träumen, denn er wusste genau, dass er erst wieder normal schlafen konnte, sobald der Krieg vorbei war. Noch ein Grund auf seiner langen Liste, wieso der Krieg sobald wie möglich zu Ende sein sollte.

Nachdenklich ließ sich Harry auf das Bett zurückfallen und strecke alle viere von sich. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es schon komisch, dass Voldemort nichts von sich hören ließ. Immerhin musste er mittlerweile mitbekommen haben, dass Lucius fehlte und auch von Narzissa keine Spur mehr zu finden war. Warum griff er kein Muggeldorf an? Warum ließ er seiner Wut keinen freien lauf? Es war ja wirklich nicht so, dass Harry unbedingt wollte, dass der dunkle Lord sinnlos unschuldige Menschen umbrachte, aber es machte ihn irgendwie nervös, dass Voldemort wirklich gar nichts unternahm. Das hieß, er plante irgend etwas. Aber was?  
Und was ging in Dumbledores kranken Hirn vor?  
Was plante er? Würde er auch bald angreifen? Oder weiterhin einfach nur abwarten? Würde er Pläne auf den finalen Angriff schmieden?  
Würde er persönlich auf Harry losgehen? Denn immerhin müsste selbst er langsam begriffen haben, dass der Potter nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stand.  
Erschrocken setzte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt auf.  
Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was er als nächstes machen musste. Denn wenn Dumbledore wirklich etwas gegen Harry unternehmen wollte, dann würde er dort angreifen, wo es den Potter am meisten treffen würde. Die letzten Jahre hatte der ehemalige Direktor ja genug über den jetzigen Anführer von the Eye herausgefunden und daher wusste er sicherlich auch, dass es ihn am meisten treffen und verletzten würde, wenn eine geliebte Person sterben würde.  
Aber es gab auch noch etwas anderes, was Harry sehr am Herzen lag. Etwas, an das Dumbledore viel einfach herankommen würde.  
Schnell sprang der Held der Zaubererwelt auf, riss die Tür auf und knallte sie wieder zu, nicht auf den Schlafenden achtend, und rannte dann hinunter in den Salon, in dem die Mitglieder von The Eye gerade trainierten.  
Doch dort blieb er erst einmal sprachlos stehen. Das, was er dort sah, überraschte ihn sehr.  
Alle Mitglieder von The Eye standen dort akkurat in fünf Reihen nebeneinander, Tim stand ganz vorne, mit dem Rücken zu den anderen. Alle hatten den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und streckten ihn senkrecht nach vorne, den linken Arm hoben sie über den Kopf und mit der Hand nach vorne. In Schrittstellung standen sie dort und verharrten einige Sekunden in dieser Position, dann bewegten sie sich alle zur selben Zeit Mit dem linken Fuß traten sie in die Luft, der Zauberstab wurde nach oben gerissen und die linke Hand zischte nach vorne und schlug einen imaginären Feind. Mit einer Drehung über die rechte Schulter stellten sie alle zeitgleich den linken Fuß auf und der rechte zischte nach oben. In einer weiteren, geschmeidigen Bewegung stellten sie den Fuß wieder auf, duckten sich tief nach unten und hielten den Zauberstab steil nach oben. Mit einem Sprung nach rechts stellten sie sich alle wieder aufrecht hin und gingen in die Anfangsposition über.

Die Mitglieder von The Eye führten dies alles wirklich synchron aus, zwar gab es immer mal wieder einen kleinen Fehler, aber sonst bewegten sie sich alle wie eine Person.  
Langsam ging Harry näher heran und dann hörte er auch das leise Metrum, dass immer wieder im gleichen Abstand kurz klopfte. All seine Sorge für einen Moment vergessend, schloss der Potter die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Metrum, sein Fuß zuckte im selben Takt und klopfte leise auf den Boden. Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sich die Bewegungen seiner Anhänger genau an. Als sie wieder in der Ausgangsposition waren, begann er sich im selben Rhythmus zu bewegen. Anfangs musste er noch oft zu Tim nach vorne schauen, doch schon bald waren ihm die Bewegungen so bekannt, dass er die Augen schloss und sich nur noch auf das regelmäßige Klopfen konzentrierte. Geschmeidig glitt er von einer Position in die nächste, trat kraftvoll in die Luft, zischte mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft und schlug einen imaginären Feind. Mindestens zehn Mal wiederholte er diesen Ablauf, bis er begann, ihn zu verändern. Er stellte sich vor, wie vor ihm ein feindlicher Todesser stand, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben und gemein lachend.  
Passen zum Rhythmus trat der Potter dem Todesser in den Bauch, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und duckte sich, um dem Todesfluch zu entkommen. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab um mit dem anderen Fuß Die Füße des Todesser weg zu kicken. Schnell sprang er auf und schon stand der nächste imaginäre Todesser vor ihm und seine bewegungen wiederholten sich. Zu erst kamen die Bewegungen von Tim und dann hintendran seine eigenen. Auch das wiederholte er sehr oft, immer wieder die selben bewegungen, doch er wurde mit jeder Wiederholung sicherer.  
Und so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie er bald der einzige war, der sich noch zum Metrum bewegte. Die anderen standen alle um ihn herum und schauten ihm zu. Aber nachdem Tim die Bewegungen einigermaßen in seinem Kopf hatte, stellte er sich weder normal hin und kämpfte wie Harry mit einem unsichtbaren Todesser. Auch die anderen Mitglieder von The Eye folgten bald, doch auch einer halben Stunde reichte es dem Potter Er war eh total erschöpft und so machte ihm das auch noch ziemlich zu schaffen.  
Atemlos ging er zum Tisch zurück und ließ sich einfach in den Stuhl fallen. Tim beendete daraufhin auch das Training und so kehrten alle durstig und schwer atmend an den Tisch zurück.  
Nachdem sich der Großteil einigermaßen erholt hatte, ging es weiter mit dem Besprechen.  
Ein letztes Mal holte der Potter tief Luft, dann begann er:

„Wir müssen schnell handeln, ich befürchte, uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Meiner Meinung nach wird Dumbledore demnächst angreifen, und darauf müssen wir gerüstet sein. Lucan, Minerva, Severus, Remus und Regulus, ihr floht bitte sofort nach Hogwarts. Versiegelt alle Geheimgänge, die aus der Schule herausführen, auch die, die schon eingestürzt sind. Lasst euch irgend etwas einfallen, damit sie nicht so einfach wieder geöffnet werden können. Lucan, frage am besten auch noch bei den Direktorenporträts nach, ob sie noch einen Geheimgang kennen. Die Kerker müssen auch versiegelt werden. Der Einzige Zugang zu Hogwarts darf nur noch durch die Eingangshalle sein. Macht euch bitte sofort auf den Weg, ihr braucht danach nicht mehr hier vorbei kommen, aber hört bitte erst auf, wenn ihr wirklich alles versiegelt habt. Reg, ich bleibe diese Nacht hier."  
Nach einem Nicken und einigen verwirrten Blicken, verschwanden die fünf und Harry machte weiter:

„Tim, Mr und Mrs Zabini, Molly und Charlie, ihr geht bitte nach Godric's Hollow und untersucht das Haus meiner Eltern. Wenn keine Alarmzauber oder so darauf sind, dann sichert es. Tim, du kennst sicherlich einige Zaubersprüche, die verhindern, dass jemand ohne Autorisierung das Haus betritt. Geht bitte auch so schnell wie möglich los."  
Nachdem auch die fünf verschwunden waren, ging es weiter.  
„Arthur und Bill, ihr reist auch bitte sofort zu dem Grab meiner Eltern, macht es unzerstörbar oder so. Hermine, Blaise und Draco, eure zusätzliche Aufgabe wird es sein, euch zu überlegen, wie wir Hogwarts langfristig schützen können. Vielleicht irgendwelche Wachen, Späher auf den Türmen oder so etwas."  
Die Drei nickten, dann wandte sich der Potter an Narzissa: „Mrs. Malfoy, Sie reisen bitte sofort zu Gringotts und überprüfen ihre Verliese. Lassen Sie sie bitte für alle außer ihnen selbst sperren, auch Voldemort soll nicht mehr an Ihr Geld kommen. Vielleicht können die Kobolde ja irgend etwas machen, damit Sie anhand ihres Blutes erkannt werden oder anhand Ihrer Magie."  
„Und Fred und George, reisst bitte in den Grimmauldplace und checkt dort die Lage, ist noch jemand in dem Haus? Wird es noch bewohnt? Oder ist es verlassen?"

Nachdem auch Mrs Malfoy verschwunden war und sich Draco, Hermine und Blaise in eine stille Ecke zurückgezogen hatte, lehnte Harry sich müde zurück und schloss erst einmal die Augen.  
Vielleicht übertrieb er es mit seinen Handlungen ja etwas, aber seiner Meinung nach waren dies die wahrscheinlichsten Angriffsziele in den nächsten Wochen. Seine Entscheidungen waren zwar etwas übereilt, aber sie waren nötig. Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort konnten noch diese Nacht nutzen und irgendwo angreifen.  
Und auch obwohl es so aussah, als wüsste er genau, was er da tat, hatte er ehrlich gesagt doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag und dementsprechend auch richtig handelte.  
Die übrigen Mitglieder von The Eye verhielten sich ruhig und gaben dem Potter die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Der Schlafentzug machte ihm deutlich zu schaffen und doch hatte er noch einiges vor sich.

Angenehme Stille herrschte einige Minuten lang in dem Salon, man hörte nur das leise und gleichmäßige Atmen der Anwesenden. Es schien irgendwie, als wäre die ganze Welt stehen geblieben.  
Wie als würde die Welt einen Moment tief Luft holen, bevor es weiter ging, bevor alles wieder seinen normalen lauf ging.  
Und so sehr Harry auch diesen Moment der Ruhe genoss, musste er ihn irgendwann unterbrechen, alleine schon aus dem Grund, dass er immer weiter ins Reich der Träume hinüber glitt.  
Ruckartig setze er sich wieder aufrecht hin und schlug die Augen auf.  
Gespannt schauten ihn noch einige Augenpaare an.  
Bevor der Potter aber auch nur irgend ein Wort sagen konnte, sprach ihn Tonks mit gesenktem Kopf an.

„Du, Harry.. also wegen vorhin.. tut mir leid. Ich hab.. vielleicht einfach ein bisschen.. übertrieben"  
Stotternd kamen ihr die Worte über die Lippen und sie klang wirklich bedrückt, doch der Potter konnte nicht so wirklich verstehen, wieso.  
„Tonks, es ist schon ok, wir finden eine Ausrede, warum ich eine Weile lang nicht mehr zur Schule gehe. Bin ich halt Krank oder so."  
Doch die junge Aurorin war immer noch nicht so wirklich überzeugt und begann zu wiedersprechen: „Aber Harry.. ich bekomme das schon hin, es gibt viel schlimmere Aufgaben und.. ich bekomm das schon irgendwie hin. Glaub mir. Ich will nicht so zimperlich sein, wenn du hier sitzt und vor Müdigkeit gleich umkippst und dich dabei nicht einmal beschwerst."

Aha, daher wehte also der Wind. Aber Harry hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, der Aurorin zu wiedersprechen.  
Nachdem er den übrigen noch ihre Aufgaben zugeteilt hatte und Draco seine Hälfte des Seelenzettels gegeben hatte, damit der ihm im Notfall verständigen konnte, trottete er langsam zu Regulus Zimmer und ohne sich um zu ziehen, ließ er sich einfach auf das Bett fallen, zog die Decke über sich und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Ziemlich erschöpft und auch fertig mit den Nerven stolperte Hermine aus dem Kamin in Snapes Büro, hinter ihr folgten Draco und Blaise. Die anderen Hogwartsschüler waren alle schon früher von dem Treffen ins Schloss zurück gekehrt und schliefen sicherlich alle schon.  
Nur die drei waren noch länger geblieben um gemeinsam über ihren Auftrag zu diskutieren. Sonderlich weit waren sie nicht gekommen, aber sie hatten wenigstens schon einmal ein paar Punkte, an denen sie ansetzten konnten.  
Kurz wurde der Hexe schwarz vor den Augen und sie musste sich an der Wand neben dem Kamin abstützen. Die Reise per Flohpulver war ihr noch nie sonderlich gut bekommen und nun auch noch die Müdigkeit dazu, das machte ihrem Kreislauf ordentlich zu schaffen  
Sofort legte sich ein blasser Arm schützend und auch stützend um ihre Hüfte und drückte sie Besitz ergreifend an den durchtrainierten Körper hinter ihr.

„Hey, alles ok?" besorgt flüsterte Draco diese Worte in ihr Ohr und strich ihr beruhigend über die Seite.  
Der Oberkörper hinter ich hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, auch der zweite Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte. Sanft legte der Malfoy seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, sein Atem strich immer wieder sanft und kitzelnd über ihre Wange.  
Überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen schloss die Hexe ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die starken Arme um sie herum, den Körper hinter sich und auf den kitzelnden Atem.  
Ehrlich gesagt könnte sie so stundenlang stehen bleiben. Kein Gedanke an den kommenden Krieg verschwenden, nicht in der Angst leben, dass sie jeden Moment angegriffen werden. Kein Schuldruck, keine Erwartungen, einfach nur sie und Draco.  
Wie als würde die Welt still stehen. Und alles drehte sich nur noch um sie beide.  
Draco und Hermine.  
Hermine und Draco.  
Er und Sie.  
Sie und Er.  
Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor.  
Ein Zauberer und eine Hexe.  
Ein Reinblut und eine Muggelstämmige.

Doch Unterschiede waren in ihrer kleinen, heilen Welt, in der sich alles nur um die beiden drehte, egal.  
Was in der normalen Welt zählte, war bei ihnen egal. Unterschiede. Vorurteile. Krieg. Stände. Rasse.  
Alles war unwichtig.  
Nur sie beide zählten.  
Und aus Hermine und Draco,  
aus Sie und er,  
aus einer Gryffindor und einem Slytherin,  
aus einer Hexe und einem Zauberer,  
aus einer Muggelstämmigen und aus einem Reinblut,  
aus zwei Menschen,  
wurde jedes mal,  
wenn für sie beide die Erde stillstand,  
eins.

* * *

Bla. Blubb.  
Oben. Unten.  
Rechts. Links.  
Groß. Klein.  
Dunkel. Hell.  
Weiß. Schwarz.  
Gegenteile?  
Was war grau? Eine Mischung aus Schwarz und weiß.  
Konnten sich Gegenteile vermischen? Berühren? Zu einem werden?  
Oder waren die Gegenteile aus der Mischung entstanden?  
Wozu brauchte man Gegenteile?  
Einfach nur so?  
Oder gab es einen bestimmten Grund?  
Damit sie sich gegenseitig bekämpften?  
Aber nur die Mischung war vollkommen.  
Oder?  
Schwarz. Weiß. Grau.  
Schwarzweißgestreift.  
Punkte.  
Hüpfen.  
Streifen.  
Und ein Engel.  
„Lucius, ich bin wieder da."  
Engel.  
Hatte der Engel weiße Flügel?  
Oder schwarze?  
Oder war sein ganz persönlicher Engel schlau genug um zu wissen, dass graue Flügel am besten waren?  
Grau. Vollkommen. Eine Einheit. Keine zwei Teile.  
Sondern ein ganzes. Eine Einheit. Eine Gemeinschaft. Zwei zusammengehörende Teile.  
Hüpfen. Springen. Singen. Tanzen. Blau. Grün. Lila. Rosa. Wild. Lieb. Klein. Dünn. Groß. Rund. Dick. Eckig.  
Ein Engel.  
„Bitte, bitte wache bald wieder auf. Wir brauchen dich alle dringend. ICH brauche dich."  
Wieso hörte sich der Engel so verzweifelt an?  
Und wieso drifteten seine Gedanken immer wieder so ab?  
Aufwachen. Endlich Aufwachen. Die Augen auf machen. Sehen. Seine Umgebung. Wo war er überhaupt?  
Im Schlaraffenland?  
Im Himmel? In der Hölle?  
Wichtig war nur, sein Engel war bei ihm.  
„Ach Lucius. Ich vermisse dich so."  
Kalte Finger. Auf seinen Lippen.  
Dann wurde es still.  
Auch in seinen Gedanken.

* * *

Gelangweilt saß Harry auf einem unbequemen Stuhl vor einem hölzernen Schreibtisch. Auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches saß ein älterer Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleidet und redete nun schon seit einer viertel Stunde auf ihn ein.  
Irgendwie kam den Potter diese Situation merkwürdig bekannt vor. Seit einer Woche reiste er nun schon durch die Welt und redete mit den Ministern der einzelnen Länder um sie um Unterstützung zu bitten. Und jedes mal liefen die Gespräche nach dem gleichen Muster ab.  
Zuerst die höfliche Begrüßung, dann ein bisschen Smalltalk und dann legten die Minister los. Sie regten sich künstlich darüber auf, wieso sie England denn helfen sollten und gerade einem Teenager vertrauen sollten, er könne ja nicht einmal auf sich selbst aufpassen und sie hätten gegenüber Großbritannien keinerlei Verpflichtungen.  
Meistens redeten die Minister bis zu zehn Minuten auf ihn ein, und trotzdem bekam er sie nachher überredet. Nur dieser ältere Mann war da schon hartnäckiger.  
Doch langsam wurde es Harry zu blöd, der Australier ihm gegenüber redete nur um den heißen Brei herum.

„Was genau wollen Sie also von mir?" unterbrach der Potter den Anführer des magischen Australiens einfach.  
Darauf schien der andere nur gewartet zu haben und antwortete sofort. „Beweisen Sie uns, dass Sie in der Lage sind, zu kämpfen."  
Eine Probe also. Eigentlich hätte er da selber drauf kommen können. Innerlich seufzte der Held der Zaubererwelt auf. Egal, was der andere von ihm wollte, er würde es machen. Für die magische Bevölkerung. Für England. Für seine Freunde. Für Regulus. Für seine verstorbenen Eltern. Für Ron. Und für sich selbst.

„Was soll ich machen?" fragte er daher resigniert nach.  
Überrascht wurde er von dem anderen angeschaut. Anscheinend hatte der nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell nachgeben würde.  
„Wir haben da ein kleines Todesserproblem. Auf dem Uluru, oder auch Ayers Rock, verbirgt sich zur Zeit ein Todesser. Wir haben schon mehrere Kämpfer hin geschickt, doch keiner kam je zurück. Wir wurden das erste Mal vor zwei Monaten auf ihn Aufmerksam, als er ein Mädchen vergewaltigt hatte. Es stehen ihnen alle Mittel zur Verfügung, die sie brauchen und sie können sich so viel Zeit lassen, wie sie brauchen. Aber bitte befreien Sie uns von diesem Monster. Die Kinder trauen sich nicht mehr alleine auf die Straße, da mittlerweile schon 10 Mädchen vergewaltigt wurden. Bitte, helfen Sie uns."  
Anfangs hatte der Mann noch fordernd und überlegen geklungen, doch am Ende merkte man ihm seine Verzweiflung richtig an.

Kurz überlegte Harry, was er alles brauchen würde, dann begann er zu reden: „Ok, ich helfe Ihnen. Können Sie mir bis in zwei Stunden zwei Ihrer Kämpfer bereitstellen, damit Sie mich führen können? Ansonsten bräuchten wir noch etwas Verpflegung. Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder hier und bringe das restliche Zeug mit, das ich brauche. Außerdem wird mich Regulus Black begleiten. Ist das für Sie so ok?"

Leise schlichen sie sich näher an das Verseck des Todessers heran. Die kleine, hölzerne Hütte war in der Dunkelheit nicht zu übersehen gewesen, denn das kleine Fenster wurde durch mehrere Kerzen hell erleuchtet.  
Ganz in schwarz gekleidet lief Harry an der Spitze. Das Schwert Godric Gryffindors hing ihm über den Rücken, seinen Zauberstab hielt er fest umklammert in der rechten Hand. Hinter ihm lief Regulus, ebenfall in schwarz gekleidet und mit seinem Zauberstab.  
Erst danach kamen die zwei australischen Kämpfer, auch in schwarz gekleidet, aber mit panischen Gesichtsausdrücken. Die Hände mit dem Zauberstäben zitterten unkontrolliert.  
Die zwei würden ihnen im Falle eines Kampfes auch nicht viel helfen.  
Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete er de beide, stehe zu bleiben, und auch Regulus erstarrte in der Bewegung.  
Ja. Harry wollte dies alleine machen. Er wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass er es alleine mit einem Todesser aufnehmen konnte.  
Nach einem weiteren Handzeichen verteilten sich die anderen drei um die Hütte herum, immer darauf achtend, nicht durch das Fenster gesehen zu werden.  
Ein letztes Mal holte Harry tief Luft, dann trat er mit dem Fuß gegen die Holztür, die mit einem lauten Krachen aufschlug.  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Wie ein tiefes Luft holen vor dem großen Sturm.  
Einen Moment stand die Welt still.  
Dann begann das Chaos.

Noch bevor der Potter erkennen konnte, wer sein Gegner war, sprang dieser vom Stuhl auf, schmiss den Tisch um und versteckte sich dahinter. Doch Harry reagierte schnell und verkleinerte den Tisch, bis er nur noch eine Zentimeter groß war. Zum Vorschein kam ein großer, schlanker Mann, mit breiten Schultern, kräftigen Oberarmen und einer eher schmalen Hüfte. Der muskulöse Oberkörper war stark behaart, das Gesicht zu einer Fratze aus Bosheit und Hass verzogen.  
„Potter" knurrte er aus tiefer Kehle und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, nun, da sein Schutz weg war.  
„Greyback" spie Harry dem Todesser ebenfalls hasserfüllt entgegen.  
Abschätzend sahen sie sich an, warteten nur darauf, dass der andere den ersten Schritt im Kampf machen würden. Doch keiner wollte beginnen.  
„Potter, du kannst mich eh nie besiegen, so dürr wie du bist. Die nächste Windböe schmeißt dich sicherlich um, du Schwächling!"  
Oh, wollte der Werwolf es also verbal probieren. Doch auf so etwas ließ sich der Held der Zaubererwelt überhaupt nicht ein.  
Blitzschnell feuerte er einen Stupor und einen Expelliarmus sofort hintereinander auf den größeren un stärkeren ab.  
Aber der wich schnell aus und sprang in die andere Ecke der kleinen Hütte. Erst dann bemerkte Harry, dass der andere keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Was sollte denn das?  
Doch darüber wollte er sich nicht in dieser Situation seine Gedanken darüber machen.  
Einen weiteren Stupor auf den anderen sprechend, formte er lautlos und nur innerlich seine Magie so, dass sich unter dem nun wieder ausweichenden Werwolf ein Sumpf bildete.  
Greyback konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie er bis zu den Knien in dem Sumpf versank und ihn auch endlich der Fesselzauber traf.  
Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt trat Harry näher an Fenrir heran und sah auf ihn herunter.  
„Na, so schnell wird man also von einem Schwächling gefangen. Ist nur die Frage, wer hier der Schwächling ist."  
„Ach Potter, Sei einfach ruhig. Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, und den dunklen Lord wirst du auch nie besiegen können."  
Gleichgültig zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.  
„Du wirst schon noch sehen, wie dein ach so toller dunkler Lord ins Gras beißt. Obwohl.. ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob du diesen Tag noch erleben wirst, denn die Australier sind nicht gerade erfreut über deine Taten."  
Von draußen hörte er ganz deutlich die Schritte der drei anderen, die langsam auf den Eingang der Hütte zukamen.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war der Sumpf wieder verschwunden und der Werwolf saß gefesselt auf dem Holzboden.  
Mit funkelnden Augen beugte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt hinunter zu dem Gefesselten und flüsterte ihm gefährlich ins Ohr: „Und selbst wenn die Australier dich verschonen, von mir wirst du keine Gnade bekommen"  
Langsam richtete er sich auf und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als..  
„Potter, du kleiner Milchbubi, du willst mich umbringen? Ha, dass ich nicht lache!"  
Der Anführer von The Eye ließ sich auf so ein Niveau überhaupt nicht herunter, sondern formte seine Magie so, dass sie den Arm von dem Werwolf brach.  
Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen war zu hören, dann kam Regulus auf ihn zugerannt und umarmte ihn fest.  
„Oh Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Aber bevor er antworten konnte, mischte sich Fenrir Greyback ein.  
„Black" knurrte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Ich dachte, du wärst verreckt."

Erschrocken löste sich Regulus von ihm, ließ aber einen Arm um seine Hüfte.  
„Greyback. Ja, kleine Mädchen zu missbrauchen passt wirklich zu dir."  
Der Todesser ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern sprach einfach weiter: „Zeig mir deinen rechten Unterarm, ich zeig dir meinen." Die Stimme zitterte leicht, der gebrochene Arm machte Greyback also doch zu schaffen.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken krempelte Regulus seinen Ärmel nach oben und entblößte seinen Unterarm. Nichts. Nur blasse Haut spannte sich über die Sehnen und die Knochen. Kein dunkles Mal.  
Harry hatte ohne es zu merken die Luft angehalten und atmete nun erleichtert aus. Sich Schämend musste er sich eingestehen, dass er selbst nicht einmal gewusst hatte, ob sein Freund nun ein dunkles Mal hatte oder nicht. Für ihn war immer nur klar gewesen, dass er mal ein Todesser gewesen war, aber nun keiner mehr war. Mehr hatte nicht gezählt.

„Aber... aber wie ist das möglich?" Ziemlich verblüfft starrte der Werwolf auf den makellosen Arm und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Wortlos rollte Regulus seinen Ärmel wieder nach unten und verließ die Hütte.

* * *

Unruhig schritt Harry durch den Raum. Von einer Seite, auf die andere.  
Regulus saß da und beobachtete ihn ruhig.  
„Das kann einfach nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Nichts.. Sie wollen NICHTS machen! Wahrscheinlich wird er eines Tages dort unten einfach VERGAMMELN, weil Sie ihn vergessen haben. Eigentlich wäre es mir ja wirklich egal, was sie mit dem stinkenden Wolf machen, aber wenn irgendein dummer Bürohengst entscheidet, ihn wieder frei zu lassen, dann war das umsonst! Reg! Ich will hier auch mein Zeichen setzten. Ich werde dort heute Nacht einbrechen!"

Fest entschlossen stand er vor seinem Freund. Er würde sich durch nichts von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen.  
„Aber Schatz, so weiß jeder, dass du hier in Australien warst. Du kannst das nicht machen!"

Stille.  
Sie brauchten keine Worte.  
Regulus wusste auch so ganz genau, dass sein Freund in dieser Nacht trotzdem noch einmal nach Australien zurückkehren würde.  
Und Harry wusste, dass Regulus ihn gehen lassen würde.  
Also wozu unnötige Worte verschwenden?  
Stille.

Und auch in der Nacht herrschte Stille.  
Kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören, außer seinem eigenen Atem.  
Alle schliefen. Alle Menschen. Alle Tiere. Auch die Wachen.  
Die Welt schlief. Stand still. Drehte sich nicht mehr.  
Nichts bewegte sich. Außer er selbst.  
Seine Zauberstab schwingend herrschte um ihn herum tiefste Dunkelheit. Keine Silhouette war zu sehen, überhaupt nichts.  
Doch er fand den Weg auch so.  
Schon von weitem hörte er es.

Die Eisenkette.  
Und ab diesem Moment war ihm klar, dass er bisher alles richtig gemacht hatte.  
All seine Entscheidungen, Befehle und Aufträge. Alles war richtig.  
Es war richtig, in dieser Nacht in diesem Kerker zu sein.  
Es war vorbestimmt.  
Die Welt stand still. Die ganze Zeit über. Auch, als er langsamer wurde, monotoner.  
Langsam tauchte er ab, in die Tiefen seiner Seele.  
Er handelte nur noch. Wie es ihm vorbestimmt war. Wie er einst geträumt hatte.  
Nur, dass es dieses Mal real war.

_Dunkelheit…  
Ein herber Angstgeruch…  
Hektischer Atem…  
Das Klirren einer Eisenkette…  
Eine Tür quietscht… wird geöffnet… wieder geschlossen…  
Tiefste Dunkelheit…  
Ein ängstliches Wimmern…  
"Wer ist da?"  
Angst…. Nackte Angst…  
Schritte… Wimmern… Scharben der Eisenkette auf dem harten Boden…  
"Wer…wer ist da? B..b…b..bitte verschone mich!"  
Panik schwingt in der Stimme mit.._

_Plötzlich.. Glühende, smaragdgrüne Augen… mitten in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit… leuchtend.. Kalt…. MÖRDERISCH!  
…ein letzter Schrei…  
..eine Schwertklinge… mit Blut verschmiert.. Wird aus dem Körper gezogen…  
Ein letzter, rasselnder Atemzug…  
Und dann….  
…Stille…  
Grüne Augen schließen sich…  
Die Tür öffnet sich…  
Und schließt sich wieder…  
…Stille…  
…eine Leiche…  
…und an der Wand…  
…mit neongrüner, leuchtender Farbe….  
… ein Auge!_

Es hatte sich wiederholt.  
Nein.  
Sein Traum war wahr geworden.  
Alles, wirklich jede Einzelheit hat gepasst.  
Das einzige, was er nicht wirklich verstehen konnte war, wieso der Werwolf plötzlich Angst hatte. Und wieso er nicht hatte riechen können, dass es Harry war.  
Vielleicht hatte ihn die Drohung des Potters doch ziemlich Angst ein gejagt, aber vielleicht hatte er von dem australischen Behörden auch nur eine Art Droge bekommen.  
Er wusste es nicht. Eigentlich war es auch egal.  
Er hatte getötet. Schon wieder. Und es machte ihm immer noch ziemlich zu schaffen, wahrscheinlich würde er immer danach einige Gewissensprobleme haben. Aber dafür hatte er ja seinen Freund, der sich in solchen Momenten liebevoll um ihn kümmerte und ihn alles vergessen ließ.

* * *

_Hey Pansy.  
Ich habe ein bisschen über dein Problem nachgedacht und habe auch schon eine Lösung gefunden.  
Aber ich bräuchte deine Hilfe dazu. Wie viele deiner Klassenkameraden haben dasselbe Problem?  
Ich habe einen Unterschlupf für dich und deine Eltern gefunden, dort können sich auch die anderen verstecken. Du musst nur deine Eltern überzeugen und mir dann bescheid sagen, dann bringe ich euch sofort dort hin.  
Für Nahrung und Betten und Kleidung ist gesorgt und um das Gelände sind ausreichend Schutzzauber platziert.  
Ich warte auf deine Antwort.  
Harry._

* * *

_The Eye schlägt auch in Australien zu_

_In der heutigen Nacht gab es ein weiteres Opfer von The Eye. Fenrir Greyback, gesuchter Todesser in England und Schottland wurde heute Morgen tot in einer Zelle in Australien aufgefunden. Die australische Behörde schweigt momentan noch zu unseren Fragen und ist auch nicht bereit zu erklären, wie Greyback in das Gefängnis in Sydney kam.  
Auch dieses Mal zierte ein grünes Auge die Wand in dem Kerker, siehe Foto.  
Wir müssen The Eye also dankbar sein, dass sie den grausamsten Werwolf unserer Zeit getötet haben.  
Aber wird es auch nur bei Todessern bleiben?_

Schnaubend legte Voldemort die Zeitung auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa ab.  
The Eye. Langsam wurde diese dritte Seite wirklich lästig. Zuerst kämpfte sie in Hogsmeade mit, dann wurde Nott getötet und Pettigrew an das Ministerium ausgeliefert, dann Simon Andersons Aufdeckung, und nun Greybacks Tod.  
Langsam nervte ihn es wirklich.  
Vielleicht sollte er doch endlich mit der nächsten Stufe seines Plans beginngen.  
Seine Leute waren alle schon bereit und warteten seit Tagen eigentlich nur noch auf ein Zeichen von ihm.  
Ja. Am nächsten Abend würde es passieren.  
Er würde wieder zuschlagen.

* * *

Tbc.


	36. Und es beginnt

36 Es beginnt.

Fröhlich hüpfte er durch die Winkelgasse und störte sich nicht an den Blicken der anderen Leute, die ihn ungläubig beobachteten und kopfschüttelnd für ihn Platz machten. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, das Geschäft war gut gelaufen, er hatte viele neue Ideen gehabt und sein Bruder war gerade dabei sie um zu setzen. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er mit den letzten rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen um die Wette strahlte und sich fröhlich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmasse bahnte.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu, doch dies bedeutete nicht, dass die Hexen und Zauberer nach Hause gingen. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, viele Jüngere trieben sich in den Straßen herum und nutzen ihre Volljährigkeit aus. Fortescues Eiscafé war voll mit Leuten, die wenigen Kneipen waren sowohl mit älteren als auch mit zwanzigjährigen gefüllt und vor der einzigen Disco der Winkelgasse stand schon eine lange Schlange, obwohl die Discothek erst eine Stunde später aufmachen würde.

Aber auch die anderen Läden waren noch gut besucht. Ein stetiger Strom Hexen und Zauberer kam durch den Eingang vom Tropfenden Kessel herein, aber auch viele verließen die Einkaufsgasse auch wieder.

Es war längst nicht so viel los wie zur Mittagszeit oder wie in den Sommerferien, aber es reichte um von allen Seiten angerempelt zu werden.

Und durch eben diese Menschenmenge hüpfte er unbeschwert.

Etwas anderes wurde von ihm auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Immerhin war er einer der berühmt berüchtigten Weasleyzwillingen.

Ihr Geschäft boomte, seit dem sie vor einem dreiviertel Jahr ihren Laden eröffnet hatten, war er immer voll mit jungen Leuten, die ihre Scherzartikel liebten und kauften.

Nur durch Harrys Investition hatten sie ihr Geschäft aufbauen können, und dafür waren sie ihm auch sehr dankbar. Aber das Startgeld hatten sie schon längst wieder eingenommen und hätten es dem Held der Zaubererwelt wieder zurückgeben können. Doch sie wussten genau, dass er das Geld nicht zurücknehmen würde, also ließen sie es einfach bleiben. Irgendwann würden sie ihm ein großes Geschenk machen. Das würde er sicherlich nicht abschlagen.

Endlich in der Apotheke angekommen, hüpfte er mit eine fröhlichen Grinsen durch die Tür hinein. Augenblicklich war er in einer anderen Welt. Von all dem Gedränge und dem lauten Geschrei oder Gemurmel war im inneren des Ladens nichts mehr zu hören oder zu sehen. Akkurat standen die verschiedenen Tränke oder Zutaten in den Regalen, kein einziges Staubkörnchen war zu sehen und es gab auch keine einzige Lücke in den Regalen, alle Tränke waren vorrätig und voll aufgefüllt.

Es war wie eine eigene, kleine Welt. Eine Welt, in der alles steril sein musste, in der niemand ungefragt etwas anfassen durfte

Aber wie immer störte das George nicht. Zielsicher griff er ihn das Regal herein und holte sich ein Reagenzglas mit Fliegenbeinchen. Noch bevor die alte Dame, die mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck hinter dem Tresen stand und den Rothaarigen mit Argusaugen beobachtete, sich beschweren konnte, war George auf sie zugeflitzt, hatte ihr das Geld hingelegt und war schon wieder aus dem Laden verschwunden.

Ja, auch einer der legendären Weasleyzwillinge hatte Angst. Seitdem die alte Frau die Apotheke im letzten Jahr übernommen hatte, gingen nur noch wenige Menschen freiwillig in den Laden um etwas zu kaufen. Und George hatte es beim letzten Besuch wohl etwas übertrieben und wurde mit einem Besen und wütendem Geschrei verscheucht. Es gab wohl doch noch wenige Ausnahmen, die seinem Charme wiederstehen konnten, und zu diesen Ausnahmen gehörte auch die neue Besitzerin der Apotheke.

Froh, wieder aus dem Geschäft draußen zu sein, schloss der Rothaarige die Tür hinter sich und strahlte fröhlich der Sonne entgegen. Doch dann sah er es.

Aus dem vorher noch friedlichem treiben der Winkelgasse, wurde reine Panik.

Frauen und ihre Kinder rennten mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck zum Ausgang der Winkelgasse, viele schrieen verängstigt oder versteckten sich in einigen dunklen Ecken, doch eins hatten sie alle gemeinsam: Den Zauberstab hielten sie alle in Angriffsposition vor sich, immer bereit, sich selbst und die eigene Familie zu verteidigen.

Nur wenige blieben stehen und schauten dem Feind zwar ängstlich entgegen, aber sie waren bereit.

Bereit, zu kämpfen.

Sein Herz klopfte sofort schneller, seine Gedanken kamen zum stehen, auch in ihm wollte sich Panik breit machen.

Ein Kampf.

In der Winkelgasse.

Er musste fliehen. Sofort!

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein. Er durfte nicht fliehen! Er musste sofort Harry bescheid sagen, damit The Eye in das Geschehen eingreifen konnte!

Schnell drehte sich George wieder um, stürmte in die Apotheke und ignorierte gekonnt die alte Dame. Endlich am Kamin angekommen warf er eine Brise Flohpulver in das Feuer und reiste zu den Zabinis.

Zum Glück hatte er gegen den Instinkt zu fliehen gewonnen.

Denn egal wie mutig man auch war...

Dieser Instinkt war in jedem Menschen vorhanden.

Manche zeigten es einfach nur nicht...

* * *

Er hatte keine Zeit, eine große Ansprache zu halten.

Es reichte nicht einmal für ein paar Worte zur Aufmunterung.

Es musste sofort gehandelt werden.

So gab er ihnen nur ein wortloses Zeichen und gemeinsam apparierten sie an den Ort des Geschehens.

Die schwarze Masse bewegte sich im Einklang auf den Kampf zu, Seite an Seite nahmen sie die ganze Gasse ein und ließen nur die unschuldigen Männer und Frauen durch. Jeder Todesser, der ihnen entgegen kam, wurde sofort geschockt und gefesselt, dann ging die schwarze Reihe weiter.

Auf ihren Rücken pragten grüne Augen und über denen stand in ebenfalls grüner Schrift: The Eye.

Nur bei der Person in der Mitte stand noch unter dem Auge: I See everything.

Ihre goßen Kapuzen verdeckten die Gesichter und ließen nichts als einen schwarzen Schatten zurück. Nur bei dem Anführer dieser dritten Seite im Krieg strahlten grüne Augen unter der Kapuze hervor.

Tödliche, grüne Augen.

Doch als sie am Hauptgeschehen angekommen waren, mussten sie sich aufteilen.

Sofort stürzte sich Harry in das Getümmel, schockte den ein oder anderen Todesser und machte auch von seinem Schwert gebrauch.

Neben ihm kämpfte Regulus und gab auch sein bestes, um die Anzahl der Schwarzmagier zu verkleinern. Aber es waren so viele. Zu viele.

Tapfer kämpften sie nebeneinander, hielten dem jeweils anderen den Rücken frei und besiegten so einige Todesser, doch es kamen immer wieder welche nach.

Tonks, Remus, Ginny und Dean kämpften etwas weiter rechts zusammen gegen 10 Todesser, Severus, Hermine und Draco kämpften links von Hary mit ebenfalls 10 Todessern, doch sie schlugen sich gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Seamus und Blaise kämpften Seite an Seite mit Tim und Lucan und durch den Auror hatten sie einen klaren Vorteil.

Irgendwo in dem Getümmel kämpften auch noch die Zabinis, Kingsley und Arthur.

Aber in dem Gewusel schwarzer Umhänge konnte man das nicht so wirklich ausmachen, wo genau die anderen standen. Zum Glück trugen sie selber nicht auch Masken wie die Todesser, denn sonst hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht von weitem unterscheiden können.

Aber langsam mischten sich unter die schwarze Masse auch noch andere Leute. Passanten, die nicht untätig herumstehen wollten, die Besitzer der Geschäfte, die ihre Läden alle versiegelt hatten und nun um ihr Hab und Gut kämpften. Und zu guter Letzt auch noch die Ordensmitglieder, die auch langsam aber sicher eintrudelten.

Doch obwohl The Eye auch eindeutig gegen den Orden des Phönix vorgehen wollte, kam die Hauptgefahr in dem Moment von den Todessern, so dass sich die beiden Parteien zumindest für diese Schlacht zusammen schlossen um gemeinsam gegen die Schwarzmagier vor zu gehen.

Doch obwohl sie zusammen kämpften, nahm die Masse der Todesser einfach nicht ab.

Harry gab alles und noch viel mehr.

Genau so wie er es erst vor wenigen Tagen trainiert hatte, lies er sich auf den Boden fallen um einem roten Fluch auszuweichen und stützte sich dabei auf seine rechte Hand. Mit dem linken Fuß holte er aus und kickte die Füße seines Gegners weg, sodass dieser auf den Boden schlug und sein Kopf heftig auf den Boden knallte. Mit einem eleganten Sprung stand Harry wieder auf seinen Beinen und wollte seinen Angreifer unschädlich machen, als eben dieser nach seinen Füßen griff und den Anführer von The Eye zu Boden zog. Kurz wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen, als er schmerzhaft auf den Boden knallte und ihm die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde. Der maskierte Todesser hielt nicht mehr viel von Flüchen oder allgemein der Magie, sondern stürzte sich mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf ihn und drückte ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht nach unten.

Große, kräftige Hände legten sich um Harrys Hals, schnürten ihm die Luft ab, genauso wie der gewaltige Körper auf seiner Brust, der schmerzhaft seine Rippen zusammendrückte.

Der Wahnsinn sprach aus den blauen Augen hinter der silbernen Maske und funkelte ihm regelrecht entgegen.

Wild wandte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt unter dem Todesser, strampelte mit den Beinen, fasste mit seinen Händen nach dem Hals des anderen und drückte ebenfalls zu. Langsam wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen und er hechelte regelrecht nach Luft, wenn er sich nicht bald unter dem andere hervorkämpfen konnte, dann würde er wohl ersticken.

Doch so einfach gab ein Harry Potter nicht auf.

Wild bäumte er seinen Oberkörper auf, rammte dem Todesser sein Knie in den Rücken, genau zwischen die Schulterblätter. Von diesem Tritt überrascht lockerte der andere den Griff um Harrys Hals. Sofort nutze er dies aus, befreite sich von dem Schwarzmagier. Eine wilde Rangelei entstand auf dem Boden, keiner der beiden Kämpfer störte sich an den Geschockten oder Leichen um sie herum. Sie rollten sich durch Blutlachen, Glasscherben und zerbrochene Zauberstäbe und kämpften um die Überlegenheit.

Und endlich schaffte es der Held der Zaubererwelt, er setzte sich mit seinem volle Gewicht auf den Bauch des anderen Mannes und rammte ihm erst einmal seine Faust ins Gesicht. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei zeugte von der nun gebrochenen Nase, das Blut floss ihm sofort über das ganze Gesicht, doch dabei sollte es nicht bleiben. Während der Unterlegene wieder versuchte, sich frei zu kämpfen rief sich Harry sein Schwert herbei und hielt es dem anderen warnend an die Kehle.

„Ergibst du dich? Oder stirbst du freiwillig?" zischte er dem Todesser zu. Er würde ihm die Chance geben sich fesseln zu lassen um dann den Rest seines Lebens in Azkaban zu verbringen. Oder er würde ihn töten. Das lag nun alleine an dem Schwarzmagier.

„Ich werde mich nie ergeben!" zischte der Todesser mit hasserfüllter Stimme tapfer zurück.

Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holend ließ Harry dem anderen noch kurz Zeit, um sich um zu entscheiden. Doch dann holte er kraftvoll aus.

Und die blauen Augen hinter der silbernen Maske wurden leer und leblos. Eine große Blutlache bildete sich unter dem nun abgetrennten Hals.

Angewidert von dem Blut und auch von sich selbst erhob sich Harry wacklig und suchte die Umgebung nach seinen Verbündeten ab.

Laut pochte sein Herz, Adrenalin schoss durch seine Venen, seine Gedanken schwirrten herum, so viel ging ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf. Aber trotzdem waren seine Gedanken irgendwie leer.

Seine Augen visierten Regulus, der unverletzt mit einem Todesser kämpfte und automatisch wurde er wieder ruhiger. Regulus, sein Freund, die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben, stand noch auf den Beinen und schien unverletzt zu sein. Geschmeidig bewegte sich Regulus, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, duckte sich, feuerte einen Zauber nach dem anderen ab, rollte sich, sprang in die Höhe. Es wirkte wie ein Tanz, ein Tanz um Leben und Tod.

Aber der Anführer von The Eye hatte nicht viel Zeit um dem Black zu zu schauen, denn schon kamen gleich drei Todesser auf ihn zugestürmt und deckten ihn mit Flüchen ein.

Nur schwer konnte er sich verteidigen, sprach immer nur Defensivzauber um sich selbst zu schützen. Auch er duckte sich, wich so den Flüchen aus und machte es durch seine Wendigkeit seinen Feinden ziemlich schwer ihn zu erwischen. Doch trotzdem traf ihn der ein oder andere Schnittzauber.

Unbemerkt von den Todessern zauberte er wie schon bei Greyback den Boden unter ihren Füßen in einen Sumpf, sodass sie ziemlich schnell bis zur Hüfte im Boden steckten und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten. Zaubern konnten sie aber trotzdem noch und das taten sie auch ausführlich. Es dauerte weitere fünfzehn Minuten bis Harry die drei endlich entwaffnet und gefesselt hatte.

Sofort stürzte sich der Anführer von The Eye in den nächsten Kampf, denn Ginny wurde gerade von zwei Todessern in die Ecke getrieben.

Minuten vergingen, reihten sich aneinander, aus einer Minute wurde eine Stunde, aus einer Stunde wurden zwei Stunden. Bunte Lichtblitze, blutende Menschen, blasse Leichen, gebrochene Augen, fallende Menschen. Der Boden war voll mit Blut, getöteten Zauberern und Hexen, abgetrennte Körperteile, zerbrochene Zauberstäbe, Glassplitter und anderen Sachen.

Auch für Draco zogen sich die Sekunden in die Länge, als er einen grünen Lichtblitz direkt auf ihn zukommen sah. Gerade eben noch hatte er erst einen Todesser getötet und wollte ihm gerade die Maske abnehmen, als er den grünen Fluch sah. Wie paralysiert stand er da und schaute seinem Tode quasi direkt ins Gesicht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er dem grünen Licht zu, wie es auf ihn zu kam. Er konnte nicht klar denken, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er im nächsten Moment sterben würde. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich zuerst, dann wurde er langsamer, wie all die Bewegungen um ihn herum. Ein letzter Atemzug... dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper.. und es wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

Es war aussichtslos. Die schwarze Masse an Todessern nahm einfach nicht ab, und dass, obwohl sie schon seit Stunden kämpften. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter sich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, versuchte, den Kampf um sich herum zu vergessen. Die Müdigkeit griff nach ihm, streckte immer wieder ihre Fühler nach ihm aus. Bisher konnte er ihr immer entfliehen... doch irgendwann würde der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem er einfach nicht mehr wiederstehen könnte.

Seine Beine schmerzten fürchterlich, viele kleinere Wunden zierten seinen Oberkörper und auch sein Gesicht. Seine Linke Hand zitterte unkontrolliert, ein Fluch hatte ihn dort getroffen und wohl die Nerven beschädigt. Schwer hing sein Schwert an seiner Hüfte und zog ihn fast zu Boden. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Keine Kraft um weiter zu kämpfen. Keine Kraft um zu Hoffen.

Die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg in dieser Schlacht war bereits gestorben. Gestorben, genau so wie die vielen Ordensmitglieder und Anwohner der Winkelgasse. Von ihrer eigenen Seite hatte er bisher noch keinen Toten gesehen, zum Glück.

Aber wenn er weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen so an der Wand stehen würde, würde es wohl doch bald einen Toten geben.

Ergeben öffnete er wieder die Augen.

Er musste weiterkämpfen.

Egal wie müde er war.

Er musste kämpfen.

Für Harry.

Er musste überleben.

Für Harry. Für seinen Patensohn. Lange Zeit war der Held der Zaubererwelt seine einzige Stütze in seinem Leben gewesen und er liebte ihn wie seinen eigenen Sohn.

Aber er musste auch für Severus überleben. Severus, sein Geliebter, sein Lebenspartner. Sein persönlicher Tränkemeister, der wahrscheinlich gerade umkam vor Sorge, weil er ihn nirgends sehen konnte. Ja, für Aussenstehende sahen sie wahrscheinlich alle gleich aus, aber er konnte genau erkennen, wer unter welchem Umhang steckte, allein an den Bewegungen.

Trüb suchten die schokobraunen Augen die kleine Gasse ab, in der er stand. Hier in diesem Zweig der Winkelgasse war es ziemlich ruhig, der Kampf spielte sich eher im Hauptteil ab, dort wo auch Gringotts war.

Doch trotzdem wurde gerade ein Mitglied von The Eye von einem Todesser gegen die Mauer gedrängt. Zauberstablos, mit aufgeschlitztem Mantel stand sie da, aus vielen Wunden blutend, aber trotzdem mit erhobenem Kopf. Das Gesicht war immer noch von der weiten Kapuze verdeckt und ihr Gesicht nicht zu erkennen, doch trotzdem wusste er, wer es war.

Tonks.

Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle, laut und tödlich.

Erschrocken starrte der Todesser ihn an, als er mit wenigen Schritten auf den Schwarzmagier zu kam.

Vergessen waren die Schmerzen, die Müdigkeit, die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Es galt ein Leben zu retten. Egal, was es ihn kosten würde.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte er sein Schwert gezogen und nur Sekunden später war der gesamte Körper des Todessers in zwei Teile gespalten.

Doch nicht nur ein Körper fiel zu Boden, nein, auch Tonks glitt an der Hauswand nach unten und blieb schwer atmend liegen. Schnell eilte der Werwolf auf sie zu.

„Tonks? Tonks! Sag etwas!" Panisch suchte er ihren Körper nach schwerwiegenden Verletzungen ab und kniete sich neben sie.

„R...Remus" fast nur gehaucht kamen diese Worte über ihre Lippen, während ihr Körper schlaff da lag. Der schwarze Umhang sog sich mit ihrem Blut voll, das aus vielen Wunden sickerte. Besonders die große Bauchwunde machte ihr schwer zu schaffen und sie wusste genau, dass sie dies nicht überleben würde. Mit einer Wunde am Bauch war nicht zu spaßen und Tonks merkte, wie sie immer schwächer wurde.

Auch Remus wusste es.

Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

„Tonks, komm, nicht einschlafen. Du wirst das schaffen! Ich bring dich zu Poppy und sie wird dich wieder zusammen flicken. Und dann wirst du irgendwann einen tollen und liebevollen Mann finden und ihr werdet viele kleine Nymphadoras bekommen."

Was für viele vielleicht naiv klingen möchte, war eigentlich nichts anderes, als der ehemaligen Aurorin Hoffnung zu machen. Vielleicht würde es ihr neuen Lebenswillen bringen.

Vorsichtig nahm der Werwolf sie auf seine Arme, immer darauf bedacht, ihr nicht noch mehr Schaden zu zu fügen und dabei die eigene Erschöpfung vergessend.

Severus kämpfte wie besessen, um ihn herum lagen die Leichen seiner Gegner. Doch es kamen immer wieder neue Todesser nach, die es unbedingt mit ihm aufnehmen wollten. Und obwohl er bisher keine einzige Verletzung einstecken musste, wurde er langsam müde und sehnte das Ende des Kampfes herbei. Das Blut so vieler Gegner haftete an ihm und er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie oft er in dieser Nacht zum Mörder geworden war.

Die Winkelgasse war dank ihm hell erleuchtet, denn sonst hätten sie gegen die vielen Todesser keinerlei Chance gehabt.

Trotzdem sah es auch jetzt nicht viel besser aus. Erneut kamen drei der Schwarzmagier auf ihn zu und blitze ihn kampflustig an.

Langsam wurde auch Harry müde, ihm tat alles weh, sein Körper war übersät von kleineren und größeren Wunden, weil sich alle Todesser auf ihn stürzten. Jeder von ihnen wollte derjenige sein, der den Anführer dieser dritten Seite tötete. Aber so einfach ließ er sich nicht töten. Doch auch er musste einsehen, dass sie diesen Kampf einfach nicht gewinnen konnten. Woher hatte Voldemort nur so viele Anhänger? Viel konnte er darüber nicht nachdenken, denn ein weiterer forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Wieso kam das Schlangengesicht nicht selber? Oder war er bereits da und Harry hatte nur nichts davon gemerkt?

Und auch Dumbledore war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Waren die beiden einfach nur zu feige?

Trauten sie sich etwa nicht, aus Angst, bei dem Kampf verletzt zu werden? Feiglinge! Verfluchte Feiglinge!

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie sich mehrere seiner Leute zusammendrängten und anscheinend angeregt über etwas diskutierten. Suchend schaute er sich um und konnte sich fast denken, was los war.

Weiterkämpfen war sinnlos! Ganz deutlich waren die Todesser in der Überzahl und außer The Eye und den Schwarzmagiern war keiner mehr auf dem Schlachtfeld.

So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

Sollte er weitere Leben riskieren um die Winkelgasse zu verteidigen?

Oder sollte er sich lieber diese Niederlage eingestehen?

Eine wirklich schwierige Entscheidung, aber ein kleiner Seitenblick zu Regulus genügte, um sich eins klar zu werden:

Die Winkelgasse konnte ersetzt werden, aber ein Menschenleben nicht.

Unauffällig gab er Regulus, Severus und den Zabinis ein Zeichen. Sofort verteilten sie sich, immer noch heftig mit den Todessern kämpfend und legten den gefesselten Todessern unauffällig ein Portschlüssel auf den Körper.

Ein letztes Mal für diese Nacht sprach er die tödlichen Worte aus, dann verschwanden sie alle gleichzeitig.

* * *

Laut. Wieso war es so laut?

Sonst war immer Ruhe gewesen. Ruhe. Stille.

Stille um ihn herum.

Stille in ihm.

Aber nun war es laut.

Von außen.

Aber es war kein Engel.

Keine Engelsgleiche Stimme.

Nein.

Befehlend. Nicht liebevoll.

Laut. Nicht sanft und leise.

Besorgt. Aber nicht beruhigend.

Nein.

Das war nicht sein Engel.

Er hasste lautes Gebrüll. Er hasste laute Geräusche.

Er wollte doch nur Ruhe.

Und seinen Engel.

* * *

Lautes Gewusel herrschte um ihn herum, aufgeregt liefen die Anwesenden zwischen den weißen Betten umher. Besonders Poppy eilte von einem Bett zum anderen, verteilte Tränke, heilte lebensgefährliche Verletzungen aber auch kleinere Wunden.

Leicht überfordert stand Harry an der Tür zum Krankenflügel und versuchte mit einem Blick fest zu stellen, wer alles verwundet war.

Rechts von ihm lag Remus, zwar wach, aber deutlich blass um die Nase und mit vielen offenen und blutenden Wunden. Erschöpft lag er da und ließ sich widerstandslos von seinem persönlichen Tränkemeister verpflegen, der gerade liebevoll sein Bein verband. Snape an sich war ziemlich unverletzt und hatte nur den ein oder anderen Kratzer abbekommen.

Blaise, Ginny, Dean und Seamus lagen in ihren Betten und unterhielten sich angeregt darüber, wie sie die Todesser entwaffnet und gefesselt hatten. Die vier hatten zum Glück nur kleinere Verletzungen und nur zwei Knochenbrüche,die Madame Pomfrey aber sofort heilen konnte.

Kingsley und Lucan kümmerten sich gemeinsam um Tim und ein paar andere Auroren, die erst vor kurzen The Eye beigetreten waren. Regulus lag schneeweiß und mit gebrochenem Bein und vielen Verbänden im Bett und schlief anscheinend schon.

Die Zabinis waren nirgends zu sehen, aber da Blaise ziemlich beruhigt aussah, vermutete Harry, dass die Zabinis sich gerade umzogen oder irgendetwas in der Art machten. Neville und Luna dagegen sahen nicht so gut aus. Die Verändeum Nevilles Oberkörper färbten sich schon rot, Lunas gesamter rechter Arm war verbunden, und beide hingen an komischen Geräten, die irgendwelche Linien aufzeichneten.

Fred war auch bewusstlos, aber ansonsten anscheinend unverletzt, wohingegen George einen dicken Verband um seine linke Hand hatte. Molly und Arthur waren nirgends zu sehen.

Minerva McGonnagal dagegen saß einfach nur stumm auf einem Stuhl und starrte vor sich hin, aber sonst ging es ihr gut.

Aber ganz am Ende des Zimmers lag noch jemand, allerdings wurde die Person durch einen weißen Vorhang vom restlichen Getummel abgeschirmt. Neugierig ging Harry auf diesen Vorhang zu und ignorierte die Blicke der Verletzten um ihn herum. Geschmeidig schlüpfte er dahinter und stand erst einmal Poppy gegenüber.

„Harry, du solltest vielleicht lieber wieder vor gehen, du wirst mich hier hinten nur stören." Sofort versuchte sie ihn wieder raus zu schieben, aber so einfach gab er nicht auf.

„Poppy, ich muss wissen, wer hier liegt. Und vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen. Ich bin der Anführer dieser dritten Seite, du kannst mir nicht verbieten, hier zu sein!"

Tief seufzte die Krankenschwester auf und trat dann zur Seite, gab damit den Blick auf ein Bett frei.

Dort lag Tonks in einem der Betten, aber die vorher weiße Bettwäsche hatte sich schon rot gefärbt. Sie war unnatürlich blass, ihr sonst so farbenfrohes und kurzes Haar lag wie ein dunkler Fächer um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet. Dunkle Locken, die ihr weit über die Schultern reichten umrahmten somit ihr schmales Gesicht mit einer kleinen Stupsnase. Allgemein war sie etwas kleiner als sonst, aber sehr zierlich. (Noch ein komischer Satz: Sie schien kleiner und schmaler als sonst zu sein.)

Das war wohl ihr wahres Aussehen. Eigentlich hatte Harry nie darüber nachgedacht, wie die junge Aurorin wirklich aussah, er war einfach immer davon ausgegangen, dass Tonks ihr wahres Aussehen zeigen würde. Aber so war es wohl nicht. Doch allein der Umstand, dass sie nun ihre Fähigkeiten verlassen hatten, zeigte, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging.

Kleinere und größere Wunden zierten ihren unbedeckten Oberkörper, Glassplitter steckten teilweise noch tief in der blassen Haut. Aus einer großen Platzwunde auf der Stirn lief ihr das Blut über ihr schönes Gesicht, der linke Arm lag komisch verdreht neben ihr. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und unregelmäßig, während aus ihrem geöffneten Mund ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief.

Sofort ging die Krankenschwester wieder auf ihre Patienten zu und untersuchte sie erst einmal auf innere Verletzungen.

Kurze Zeit stand Harry noch regungslos da und beobachtete Poppy, doch dann eilte er ebenfalls auf Tonks zu.

So vorsichtig wie es nur ging säuberte er ihre Wunden und verband sie dann, während Madame Pomfrey ihre inneren Verletzungen heilte und sich dann um den verdrehten Arm kümmerte.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt handelte einfach nur noch und dachte gar nicht darüber nach. Immer wieder zog er vorsichtig eine Glasscherbe aus dem Körper, reinigte die Wunde, tupfte sanft das Blut drum herum ab und verband sie dann.

Er wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war oder wie viele Menschen er getötet hatte. Er wollte auch nicht über das viele Blut nachdenken, dass an seiner Kleidung klebte und erst recht nicht über den bedenklichen Zustand von Tonks.

Er konnte nur froh sein, dass bisher kein Mitglied seiner Seite gestorben war.

Fast zwei Stunden standen die beiden um das Bett herum und versorgten die junge Aurorin, bis ihr Zustand einigermaßen stabil war und ihr Atem um einiges regelmäßiger ging.

Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Müdigkeit griff nach ihm, aber noch konnte er nicht schlafen. Er hatte noch einiges zu tun, bevor er sich hinlegen konnte.

Sanft legte sich eine kleine und zierliche Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. Worte waren nicht nötig.

Ein letztes Mal holte Harry tief Luft, dann stand er auf und ging auf den Vorhang zu. Aber Poppy hielt ihn auf. „Harry, Tonks würde nicht wollen, dass jeder weiß, wie sie wirklich aussieht." Verwirrt schaute er sie an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sollte einer diese Frauen verstehen!

Er kam gerade hinter der Abtrennung hervor, als ein lautes Krachen durch den ganzen Flügel hallte. Direkt vor ihm lagen plötzlich zwei in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten auf dem Boden, mit einem grünen Auge auf dem Rücken.

Einen Moment starrte er schockiert auf die zwei Personen, dann beugte er sich hinab und drehte sie beide um.

Ein bleicher Draco Malfoy lag regungslos auf dem Boden, blutige Fingerabdrücke waren auf seiner sonst weißen Haut zu sehen. Und nebenan lag eine bewusstlose Narzissa Malfoy mit geröteten und geschwollenen Augen. Sofort kam auch Poppy angestürmt und prüfte erst einmal den Puls der beiden und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort mit den beiden hinter der Abtrennung.

Verwirrt und auch besorgt schauten sich alle an und fragten sich im stillen das gleiche: Wie ging es den beiden Malfoys? Würden sie es überleben? Und wo waren sie die ganze Zeit gewesen? Nach kurzer Zeit lugte die Krankenschwester aber glücklicherweise um die Ecke und sagte: „Es geht ihnen so weit gut, sie werden morgen schon wieder auf den Beinen sein!" Und kurz darauf kam aber auch schon Narzissa hinter der Abtrennung hervor und begann dann zu erzählen:

„Ein Todesfluch kam auf Draco zu geflogen und er bemerkte es zu spät und.. und ich konnte meinen Sohn doch nicht einfach so.. so sterben lassen! Er ist doch.. mein ein und alles. Ich.. Ich hab ihn zur Seite gestoßen, der Avada ist über uns weggeflogen. Und Draco... hat sich nur den Kopf schwer angeschlagen und ist deswegen bewusstlos. Ein verirrter Schockzauber hatte mich getroffen und deswegen konnten wir nicht mit euch aufbrechen.."

Die blonde Frau saß da mit gesenktem Kopf und war noch ziemlich durcheinander und erzählte deswegen nur stockend. Mittlerweile waren alle Bewusstlosen wieder aufgewacht und es war wohl nun an der Zeit, dass Harry endlich etwas sagte.

Äußerlich ließ er sich seine Erschöpfung nicht anmerken, aber lange würde er wohl nicht mehr durchhalten, immerhin war er schon über 24 Stunden auf den Beinen und hatte fast 6 Stunden gekämpft. Irgendwann konnte auch ein Harry Potter nicht mehr. Und auch seine bisher unbehandelten Verletzungen machten ihm zu schaffen, auch wenn bisher niemand etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Sein Wohlergehen war seiner Meinung nach aber auch nicht so wichtig wie das seiner Mitglieder.

Tief holte er Luft, dann begann er:

„Ihr habt wirklich gut gekämpft, ich bin sehr stolz auf euch! Und obwohl wir uns zurück ziehen mussten, haben wir den Krieg nicht verloren. Wir haben vielleicht diese Schlacht verloren, aber den Krieg werden wir gewinnen! Da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Aber jetzt erholt euch erst einmal, wir unterhalten uns heute Abend noch einmal darüber."

Und danach war Schluss. Fertig. Finito. Seine Aufgaben für diese Nacht waren erledigt und sein Körper konnte nicht mehr. Und so fiel er einfach zu Boden, genau da, wo er vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte.

tbc


	37. Die letzte Nacht

37 die letzte Nacht

Als er aufwachte, war es dunkel. Kein Licht brannte, die Fensterläden waren fest verschlossen.  
Aber es war alles andere als still im Vergleich zum sonst so ruhigen Krankenflügel. Lautes Schnarchen war aus allen Ecken zu hören, Decken raschelten, aber trotzdem schlief jeder. Jeder, außer ihm.  
Starke Arme waren um ihn geschlungen und drückten ihn fest an den muskulösen Oberkörper seines Freundes, auf dem er halb drauf lag. Leise und gleichmäßig schlug das Herz unter seinem Ohr, während der Oberkörper sich langsam und regelmäßig hob und senkte.  
Was war passiert?  
Wie war er in das Bett gekommen? Und was machte er im Krankenflügel?  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Gedanken wieder klärten. Das letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war wie er vor seinen Mitgliedern gestanden hatte und sie trotz ihrer Niederlage gelobt hatte. Und dann...? Ja, an das danach konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Aber da er zusammen mit Regulus auf der Krankenstation lag, konnte dies eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass er zusammen gebrochen war.  
Na super. Direkt vor all seinen Verbündeten. Welch toller Anführer.

Aber das erklärte zumindest, wieso es ihm eigentlich ganz gut ging. Eigentlich hatte er mit viel mehr Schmerzen gerechnet. Doch das einzige, was schmerzte, war sein eingeschlafener Arm und sein Kopf. Den Rest musste wohl Poppy geheilt haben, denn er konnte sich noch an eine sehr schmerzhafte und große Wunde an seinem Schulterblatt erinnern, genauso wie sein gebrochenes Bein, dem verstauchten Arm und den vielen anderen Wunden an seinem Körper.  
Wie ging es eigentlich Tonks?  
Und all den anderen?  
Waren sie schwer verletzt?  
Oder konnten alle geheilt werden?

Langsam und vorsichtig befreite er sich von den starken Armen seines Freundes und stand leise auf. Durch einen kurzen Rundgang versicherte er sich, dass es allen soweit gut ging und sie friedlich schliefen, sogar Poppy lag etwas abseits in einem Bett und schlief.  
Nur Tonks fehlte. Die weiße Abtrennung war verschwunden und nachdem er das Bett abgetastet hatte konnte er sich trotz der Dunkelheit sicher sein, dass es leer war.  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War Tonks... Nein, daran wollte er nicht einmal denken.  
Vorsichtig tastete er sich an der Wand entlang, auf der Suche nach...  
Ja, was genau suchte er eigentlich? Irgendeinen Hinweis wo Tonks sein könnte oder wie es ihr ging. Ja. Genau. Das suchte er.  
Doch diese vollkommene Dunkelheit um ihn herum machte es unmöglich, auch nur irgendetwas genau zu erkennen, nur vage Umrisse waren zu sehen.  
Aber er ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Fest entschlossen, die junge Aurorin zu finden, tastete er sich weiter. Ein Harry Potter gab nicht auf. Zumindest nicht oft. Und nur, wenn es nicht anders ging.

Er bemerkte die Tür erst, als er mit dem Fußzeh dagegen stieß. Schmerzerfüllt söhnte er auf und hielt sich den kleinen Fußzeh. Natürlich war er barfuß unterwegs gewesen. Und sein Fußzeh pochte nun seeeehr schmerzhaft. Wenigstens hatte er etwas gefunden. Eine Tür. Eine Tür, die am Tag vorher sicherlich noch nicht da gewesen war. Glaubte er zumindest.  
Langsam und möglichst lautlos öffnete er die Tür und schlupfte leicht humpelnd in den Raum hinein, bevor er die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss.

Auch in diesem Raum war es dunkel, aber still. Kein Schnarchen. Kein Geraschel.  
Nur leises Atmen war zu hören. Vage konnte er den Umriss eines Bettes ausmachen, dass mitten in dem kleinen Raum stand. Zielstrebig ging er darauf zu und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf den Bettrand. Dick in die Decke eingehüllt lag Tonks da, nur ihr schmales Gesicht lugte unter der Decke heraus. Der Deckenhügel hob und senkte sich langsam, ihr schien es gut zu gehen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf und ließ sich einfach neben sie auf das Bett sinken, groß genug war es auf jeden Fall.  
Tonks ging es gut. Sie lebte noch. Es war keiner gestorben...  
Noch nie war er so erleichtert gewesen!

Eine Weile blieb er einfach so liegen und lauschte dem Atem der jungen Aurorin, bevor er sich vorsichtig und lautlos zu ihr umdrehte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.  
„Werd bald wieder gesund!" flüsterte Harry ihr leise ins Ohr und verließ dann wieder lautlos den Raum.  
Es gab einiges zu bedenken, zu Vorbereiten und zu Planen. Es würde ein langer Tag werden. Aber bevor das alles beginnen sollte, gönnte er sich erst einmal eine schöne Dusche.  
Dieses mal machte er sich nicht die Mühe sich an den Wänden entlang zu tasten, sondern ließ einfach ein bisschen Magie in seine Augen fließen, sodass sie grün leuchteten und er den Raum klar und deutlich sehen konnte.  
Zielstrebig ging er ins Bad der Krankenstation und befreite sich schnell von seinen Kleidern, bevor er unter die Dusche stieg. Warm drehte er das Wasser auf und ließ es auf sich prasseln. Immer wärmer wurde das Wasser, während er mit geschlossenen Augen da stand und die Wärme einfach nur genoss. Automatisch griff er nach dem Duschgel und dem Shampoo, wusch sich und seine Haare und spülte anschließend alles weg.  
Doch er machte danach keine Anstallten die Dusche zu verlassen.  
Einfach nur still dastehend reckte er sein Gesicht der Brause entgegen, ließ sich das warme Wasser ins Gesicht und auf die Haare prasseln. Sanft und wärmend umschmeichelte es seinen dünnen, aber durchtrainierten Körper, lief seine langen Beine entlang und verschwand schließlich im Abfluss. Neues Wasser kam immer wieder nach und verschwand schließlich.  
Das Hochgefühl über Tonks' Befinden war verschwunden, von außen wärmte ihn zwar das Wasser, aber innerlich war er irgendwie... kalt.  
Seine Hand wanderte zielstrebig zu dem Wasserhahn und stellte das Wasser noch wärmer. Dampfwolken bildeten sich um ihn, aber es störte ihn nicht.  
Er hatte getötet. Schon wieder.  
Und dieses Mal weit brutaler und grausamer. Und viel mehr Leute.  
Wie viele Todesser waren durch ihn umgekommen? Wie viele Frauen und Kinder warteten nun zu Hause vergeblich auf den Ehemann und Vater? Wie viele Schwarzmagier waren durch seine Schwertklinge umgekommen? Und er hatte dabei nicht einmal gezögert...  
Gnadenlos hatte er einen nach dem anderen getötet, aber einige hatte er auch gefesselt und gleich per Portschlüssel ins Ministerium befördert.  
Trotzdem. Er hatte getötet.  
Die innere Kälte nahm immer mehr zu, ließ ihn gefühlslos werden. Nur das heiße Wasser, das immer noch auf seinen Körper prasselte, behielt ihn im hier und jetzt.  
Schuldgefühle erdrückten ihn, trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Immer wieder sah er vor sich die toten Todesser, wie sie ihn mit ihren leeren Augen ansahen. Vorwerfend. Anklagend.  
Das Blut. Auf dem Boden. Auf seinem Schwert. Auf ihm. IHR Blut.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, wurde hektischer, als ihm eins klar wurde: Das war nicht das Ende. Eine Schlacht würde noch kommen. Nur noch eine einzige. Doch in ihr würde er noch viel mehr Menschen töten müssen.  
Doch danach würde hoffentlich alles vorbei sein.

Er fühlte nichts mehr. Nicht einmal das Wasser. Zu sehr schockierte ihn diese tödliche Aussicht. Er würde wieder zum Mörder werden.  
Mechanisch stellte er das Wasser ab, blieb aber weiterhin einfach so stehen.  
Mörder!  
Nein, er wollte kein Mörder sein. Aber er musste.  
„Mörder! Mörder!" schrien ihm die Stimmen seiner Opfer entgegen. „Dreckiger Mörder!"  
Dann war es ruhig. In ihm.  
Er spürte nichts. Absolut nichts. Hatte er noch einen Körper? Er spürte ihn nicht.

Langsam bewegte er seinen Arm, seine Hand. Zögernd, wie als würde er nicht wissen, was er da ta, berührte er seinen Oberkörper.  
Nichts. Keine Wärme. Keine Kälte.  
Sanft strich er weiter über seinen Oberkörper, von seinem Hals zu seinem Bauch, und wieder zurück.  
Er spürte zwar, dass er sich berührte. Aber in ihm war nichts. Kein Gefühl. Nur leere.  
Wie paralysiert streichelte er sich weiter, über seine Bauchmuskeln, über seine Arme, über den gesamten Oberkörper. Nichts. Nur Leere. Bis er seine Brustwarze berührte. Zuerst nur flüchtig, dann immer öfter, drängender. Plötzliche Wärme durchflutete ihn, erfüllte dieses Nichts in ihm. Unfähig auf zu hören, genoss er dieses plötzliche Gefühl, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, nahm es ganz in sich auf, während er nun auch seine zweite Hand benutzte und langsam Bauch abwärts streichelte. Nur leicht streiften seine Fingerkuppen seine weiche Haut, umfuhren seine Körpermitte, steigerten das warme Gefühl in ihm immer mehr. Leise seufzte er auf und verstärkte sein Tun, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und sanft aber bestimmt seine pochende Härte in die Hand nahm. Wärme, Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft und Lust erfüllte ihn nun, verdrängte die Leere aus seinem inneren und standen im Kontrast zu seinem vorherigen Gefühlen, zu den Schuldgefühlen.  
Doch in dem Moment interessierte ihn das nicht wirklich. Wichtig war nur, dass diese Gefühle nicht aufhörten. Er war berauscht.  
Die Geschwindigkeit seiner Hand vergrößerte sich nicht, vielmehr zögerte er das Ende immer weiter hinaus, liebkoste sich nur langsam, aber trotzdem aufreizend. Doch auch er konnte sich nicht ewig zurückhalten und als er endlich Erlösung fand, stöhnte er laut auf.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade getan hatte. Umso größer war der Schock. Mit aufgerissenen Augen stand er da und schaute auf seine Hand. Was hatte er getan?  
Er hatte sich tatsächlich in der Dusche selbst befriedigt, obwohl ihn die Schuldgefühle erdrückten und der Gedanke an die toten Menschen seinen Mageninhalt beinahe wieder an die Oberfläche brachte. Er war krank. Abartig.  
Und im Nebenraum schliefen seine Verbündeten und hatten vielleicht sogar alles mitbekommen, er war ja auch nicht gerade leise gewesen.

Erneut drehte er das Wasser auf, noch heißer als zuvor und wusch sich erneut. Bald war er ganz eingehüllt von den Dampfwolken, während er immer noch schockiert da stand und sich fragte, was für ein Mensch er war. Krank. Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht wirklich ein.  
Aber wenigstens war die innere Leere nun irgendwie weg.

Erst zehn Minuten später drehte er das Wasser wieder ab und öffnete die Duschtür. Schlagartig strömte der Dampf nach draußen ins Bad. Die Spiegel beschlugen und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Harrys Körper. Bibbernd stieg er aus der Dusche und schlang sich eines der weißen Handtücher um die Hüfte. Das Wasser war vorher so schön warm gewesen und nun ließ ihn die kalte Luft frösteln. Immer noch ziemlich schockiert von sich selbst ließ er sich auf den kalten Rand der Badewanne sinken und schloss die Augen.  
Aber die Gedanken an die vergangenen Minuten wurden bald durch andere ersetzt. Die bevorstehende Schlacht.  
Wenn es so darüber nachdachte, gab es eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit den Feind zu schlagen. Eine einzige Chance.  
Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf, sodass die Wassertropfen aus seinen nassen Haaren nur so in der Gegend herum spritzten. Nein. An diese Möglichkeit sollte er eigentlich gar nicht erst denken. Er konnte seine Leute doch nicht einfach so unvorbereitet in den Kampf schicken! Das war der reinste Mord. Aber andererseits... wenn sie eine Chance hatten, dann doch wohl....  
Nein. Das konnte er nicht machen.

Verzweifelt stütze er seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer formte sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf. Aber noch wehrte er sich dagegen. Egal wie logisch diese ganze Sache war, er konnte und wollte seine Leute nicht so schnell nach einer Schlacht gleich wieder in einen Kampf schicken, vorallem dann nicht, wenn sie alle noch angeschlagen waren. Und die Endschlacht würde um einiges grausamer werden als der Kampf in der Winkelgasse, da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher.  
Und doch... Und doch nagte diese Idee an ihm... Und doch war das wahrscheinlich ihre einzige Möglichkeit.  
Seufzend erhob er sich und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.  
Wer war er?  
Wer war er, dass er einfach so über das Schicksal so vieler Menschen entscheiden konnte?  
Wer war er, dass das Leben anderer von seine Entscheidungen abhing?  
Wer war er?

Vor sich im beschlagenen Spiegel konnte er nur eine verschwommene Gestalt erkennen. Eine verschwommene Gestalt, ohne Gesicht, ohne Gefühlsregung.  
Eine ganz normale Person.  
Eine ganz normale, unbedeutende Person auf dem Spielfeld des Schicksals.  
Und doch... Und doch stürzten seine Handlungen viele Menschen in den Tod.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Nein, er musste ehrlich zu sich sein. Er war keine ganz normale Person. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder, nahm ein weiteres Handtuch und machte damit den Spiegel wieder sauber.  
Nein, das vor ihm war keine verschwommene, unbedeutende Gestalt.  
Nein. Grüne Augen starrten ihm trüb an, nass hingen die schwarzen Haare ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Stirn.  
Das war er.  
Er war Harry Potter.  
Und eben weil er Harry Potter war, kosteten seine Entscheidungen viele Menschenleben. Doch trotzdem war auch er nur eine kleine Person auf dem Schachbrett des Schicksals...

Erneut schloss er die Augen. Er wollte nicht verantwortlich für so viele Menschen sein. Er wollte doch einfach nicht...  
Er wollte kein Harry Potter sein.  
Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck öffnete er wieder die Augen, blickte sich selbst an und holte dann aus...  
Der Spiegel zersprang in tausend Scherben, Harry Potter war zerstört. Zumindest das Spiegelbild.  
Blutrot hatten sich einige Scherben gefärbt, das ganze Waschbecken war gefüllt mit ihnen.  
Doch er, der Held der Zaubererwelt, stand regungslos da und schaute auf die nun leere Wand.

Ruckartig wurde die Tür aufgerissen und drei Leute kamen herein gestürmt: Poppy, Regulus und Severus. Mit besorgten Gesichtsausdrücken schauten sie zuerst ihn, dann die leere Wand und dann wieder ihn an.  
„Harry, was ist passiert?" fragte Poppy nach, während sie alle noch im Türrahmen standen.  
Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf den dreien zu und sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Bald ist alles vorbei."  
Mehr nicht. Nur diese vier Worte.

* * *

Vorsichtig lugte eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt um die Ecke. Es war ruhig in diesem Teil der Winkelgasse, doch trotzdem war äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Seit der Schlacht in der Winkelgasse waren erst 10 Stunden vergangen und es wimmelte nur so von Todessern. Aber davon ließ sich die Gestalt nicht einschüchtern. Nach einem weiteren Blick in die nächste Gasse hinein, huschte sie um die Ecke, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand haltend.  
Immer im zehn Minuten Takt kamen die Schwarzmagier an dieser Stelle vorbei, sie patroulierten durch die ganze Winkelgasse. Laut seiner Uhr hatte er noch 5 Minuten Zeit, bis die 10 Todesser wieder auftauchen würden um alles zu kontrollieren.  
Voldemort hatte wirklich alles durchgeplant. Alle Eingänge in die Winkelgasse waren verschlossen, die Todesser machten Kontrollgänge und es gab ein Apparierschutz. Aber an ein Schild gegen Portschlüssel hatte der Anführer der dunklen Seite nicht gedacht. Und genau das hatte die Gestalt aufgenutzt.  
Langsam schlich sich Harry in seinem schwarzen Umhang weiter.  
Nie hätte er gedacht diese Sachen einmal zu tragen. Bevor er aufgebrochen war hatte er sich von Snape dessen ehemalige Todesserobe und die passende Maske dazu ausgeliehen. In eben diesem Aufzug schlich er durch die stille Straße. Wenn Regulus wüsste, was er da gerade tat... Aber der Black wusste es ja zum Glück nicht, noch nicht. Der dachte eher, dass er sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer verbarrikadiert hatte um neue Plänen zu schmieden. Naja, das hatte er eigentlich wirklich vorgehabt... Aber um Pläne zu schmieden, musste man ja auch wissen, was die Gegner machten. Und genau das versuchte er heraus zu finden.  
Obwohl er sich von den andere Todesser nicht unterschied, vertraute er seiner Verkleidung nicht wirklich und hielt sich lieber weit von den Schwarzmagiern entfernt.  
Langsam kam er der Hauptstraße näher, die dunkle Gassen wurde größer und auch heller. Nun hieß es acht geben und sich nicht verraten.

Vorsichtig huschte er um de nächste Ecke und blieb erstarrt stehen. Das was er sah konnte er nicht wirklich fassen. Vor ihm lag ein Berg voller verbrannter und stinkender Leichen, es waren teilweise nur noch Knochen übrig. Aber das schockierendste war der aufgespießte Kopf von Mad Eye Moody, der auf einem Speer direkt vor dem Leichenberg in den Boden gerammt wurde. Das Magische Auge rotierte unruhig in der Augenhöhle, das andere Auge war ebenfalls weit aufgerissen. Die Zunge hing ihm leblos aus dem Mund und neben dem Speer lag sein Holzbein.

Schockiert machte Harry einige Schritte zurück und drückte sich die Hand auf den Mund. Sein Mageninhalt versuchte erneut an die Oberfläche zu kommen, doch er versuchte es so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Tief atmete er durch. Doch das war nicht so gut, der beißende Geruch verbrannten Fleisches drang ihm dadurch in die Nase und machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Benommen taumelte er Rückwärts und erbrach sich schließlich.  
Das war einfach nur grausam! Grausam und widerlich! Angeekelt wischte er sich den Mund an der Robe ab und verließ schnell die Gasse und ging in die andere Richtung. Doch auch dort stoß er nach einer Weile auf einen Leichenhaufen, dieses Mal waren es aber Todesserleichen. Viele unbekannte Schwarzmagier lagen dort aufeinander gestapelt, doch auch das ein oder andere bekannte Gesicht war dabei, so zum Beispiel Rockwood und leider auch Pansy's Vater.  
Dieser Leichenhaufen war aber viel größer als der andere und erstaunt musste Harry feststellen, dass sie doch ganz schön viele Todesser ermordet hatten. Bestimmt um die 300 Leichen lagen dort.  
Woher hatte Voldemort nur so viele Anhänger?  
Aber darüber wollte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt später Gedanken machen. Erst einmal galt es heraus zu finden, was mit den Anwohnern passiert war und wie viele Todesser insgesamt noch in der Winkelgasse waren.  
Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Marktplatz und tatsächlich, dort saßen ungefähr 50 Leute gefesselt und geknebelt zusammen. Die Anwohner der Winkelgasse.  
Außenherum standen aber mindestens doppelt so viele Todesser, die ihre Gefangenen bewachten. Waren das dann alle Anhänger von Voldemort? Oder versteckte der dunkle Möchtegernlord noch irgendwo ein paar seiner Anhänger?

Er hatte genug gesehen. Leise schlich er sich wieder zurück und verschwand schließlich mit einem Portschlüssel.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später tauchte er wieder in Regulus Zimmer auf. Noch immer schockiert und angeekelt von seinem Fund schwankte er ins Badezimmer und spritzte sich erst einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und ließ sich dann einfach an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden sinken.

Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Zeit dazu. Eigentlich sollte er schon längst am Schreibtisch sitzen und alles weitere planen.  
Eigentlich...  
Aber eigentlich ging es ihm in diesem Moment ziemlich beschissen.  
Und eigentlich sah er vor seinen Augen immer wieder den verbrannten Leichenhaufen und Moody's aufgespießten Kopf.  
Eigentlich...

Energisch wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen und Severus Snape kam herein gestürmt. Besorgt und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren setzte er sich neben seinen Schüler auf den Boden und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
Harry gab aber auch ein wirklich erbärmliches Bild ab, wie er dort total blass und mit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden saß und einfach nur vor sich hin starrte.  
Die schützenden Arme um ihn herum holte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, doch er genoss die feste Umarmung weiter und kuschelte sich noch enger an die Brust des Tränkemeisters. Wortlos nahm Severus das einfach so hin und Streichelte beruhigend den Rücken seines Anführers. Er drängte den Held der Zaubererwelt nicht zum Reden, doch trotzdem begann dieser nach einiger Zeit leise zu berichten, was er gesehen hatte. Nun konnte Snape auch gut verstehen, wieso Harry so neben sich war. Eine Weile saßen sie so da und schwiegen einfach, während der Kleinere sich endlich von dem Schock erholte. Doch schon bald klopfte es laut an der Tür zu Regulus' Räumen und kurz darauf wurde die Tür einfach durch einen Alohomora geöffnet.

Fassungslos starrte Regulus auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er ins Bad kam.  
Dort saß Harry tatsächlich auf dem Schoß des Tränkemeisters, der ihn schützend umarmte. Mitten in SEINEM Bad. Mit SEINEM Freund.  
Aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, richtete sich Harry auf und umarmte ihn dann sanft.  
„Bitte denke nichts falsches, Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere" flüsterte der kleinere sanft in sein Ohr und lehnte dann seine Stirn gegen die des anderen.  
Die grünen Augen strahlten ihm ehrlich entgegen, er konnte in ihnen nur Liebe sehen.  
Seufzend zog er Harry näher an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich überhaupt an so etwas gedacht habe. Aber was ist passiert?"flüsterte er leise zurück.  
Und erst dann erkannte er den schwarzen Umhang und die silberne Maske auf dem Boden.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa...." Der gesenkte Kopf des Helden war ihm Antwort genug.  
Sofort zog er ihn wieder an sich und umklammerte ihn. „Harry! Wieso hast du das getan? Geht's dir gut? Ist dir irgendetwas passiert?"

Nachdem er seine Geschichte ein weiteres Mal erzählt hatte und seinem Freund sicherlich hunderte Male versichert hatte, dass es ihm gut ginge, konnte er endlich anfangen. Anfangen zu Planen.

* * *

Unruhig lief er vor den großen Flügeltüren entlang. Von links nach rechts. Von rechts nach links.  
Sollte er es wirklich machen?  
Noch hatte er die Möglichkeit, alles wieder um zu Planen.  
Doch wenn er den anderen erst einmal seine Pläne offen gelegt hatte, würde es kein zurück mehr geben.  
Sollte er es wagen?  
Was, wenn alles schief lief?  
Was, wenn er sie alle damit ins Verderben führte?  
Aber hatte er überhaupt eine andere Möglichkeit?

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch die strubbeligen Haare.  
Nein. Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Es musste sein!  
Und sie würden alle überleben.  
Hoffte er zumindest...  
Aber noch hatte er einen Trumpf im Ärmel, mit dem weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore rechneten.  
Ok, er würde es durchziehen. Den wahrscheinlich würde es nie einen wirklich geeigneten Zeitpunkt für eine Schlacht geben.

Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, dann öffnete er schwungvoll die Türen.

Dort saßen sie. Alle. Alle waren sie versammelt. Alle schauten ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.  
Wirklich alle. Remus, Severus, Regulus, Minerva, Lucan, Narzissa, Arthur und Molly, Blaise und Seamus, Dean und Ginny, Hermine und Draco, Fred und George, Kingsley, Tim, Neville und Luna, Millicent, Poppy, Die Zabinis, Charlie, Bill, Percy, sogar Tonks lag im Bett und schaute ihm erwartungsvoll, aber müde entgegen. Jack, Charles, David, Daniel und Rico, die zusammen mit Tim als Auroren arbeiteten. Und auch Pansy Parkinsson, Crabbe und Goyle, Zacharias Smith, Die Creevey-Brüder, Lavender, Die Partil-Zwillinge. Alle waren sie hier. Sie waren eigentlich nicht viele. Doch zusammen hatten sie schon so einiges auf die Beine gestellt.  
Zwar waren die meisten Schüler erst an diesem Tag zu ihnen gestoßen, als sie von dem Angriff der Winkelgasse erfahren hatten. Sofort danach hatten sie sich mit Harry in Kontakt gesetzt, da dieser nicht in der Schule erschienen war, genauso wenig wie die anderen Schüler die Mitglieder bei The Eye waren.  
Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle waren auch zum ersten Mal dabei und ehrlich gesagt traute Harry den dreien noch nicht so ganz, aber allein, dass sie da waren, zeigte, dass sie bereit waren für ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen. Doch trotzdem hatte er bereits vorher mit ihnen geredet und sie mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass sie niemandem etwas davon erzählen konnten, was sie an diese Tag erfahren würden.

Sie alle schauten ihn neugierig an und warteten nur darauf, dass er begann zu reden. Doch so einfach war das gar nicht. Wie bitteschön sollte er ihnen erklären, dass der Endkampf bald bevorstand?  
Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, dann begann er:  
„Erst einmal, es freut mich, dass es euch soweit gut geht und dass ihr alle hier seid. Aber vielleicht vermuten es einige schon von euch... Ich will die Endschlacht nicht weiter hinaus zögern. Ehrlich gesagt ist jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt um Voldemort und Dumbledore an zu greifen. Beide Seiten sind geschwächt, die Anzahl der Todesser wurde merklich vermindert, und Dumbledore hat allgemein nur noch wenige Anhänger. Und ohne Mad Eye Moody, der gestern bei dem Kampf umgekommen ist. Ist er so gut wie aufgeschmissen. Um ehrlich zu sein will ich bereits in drei Tagen angreifen, denn jetzt rechnen sie nicht damit. Und wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, dann denken sie alle, ich würde noch trauern... Denn was wäre, wenn Hary Potters beste Freundin in der Winkelgasse einkaufen wollte und nach dem Kampf auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts gestorben wäre?"

Kurz ließ er ihnen Zeit das alles zu verkraften und er konnte quasi sehen, wie die Räder in ihrem Kopf ratterten und arbeiteten. Dann sprach er weiter:  
„In drei Tage ist es soweit. Am Freitag ist es soweit. Der Endkampf wird stattfinden. Und zwar in Godrics Hollow"

* * *

Die Stunden rasten nur so dahin. Es gab noch viel zu erledigen und sie hatten wirklich nicht viel Zeit dazu.  
Pansy's, Crabbes und Goyles Familie wurden nach einigen Diskussionen mit den Eltern gefesselt im Grimmauldplace untergebracht, da sie freiwillig nicht dort hin wollten. Einige Eltern der jüngeren Slytherinschüler wurden ebenfalls dort untergebracht solange bis die Schlacht vorbei sein würde.  
Zusammen mit Remus verwandelte Harry eine Ratte in eine Kopie von Hermine. Nur schweren Herzens konnten sich die beiden dazu überwinden, der verwandelten Ratte einen Arm ab zu schneiden, ihr den anderen Unterarm auf zu schlitzen und sämtliche anderen Verletzungen zu zu fügen. Von dieser Kopie machten sie einige Fotos und schickten sie zum Tagespropheten. Noch am selben Abend konnte man in jeder Zaubererzeitung lesen, dass nun auch Harry Potters beste Freundin Hermine Granger durch die Todesser ermordet wurde und dass Harry seit diesem Ereignis nicht mehr gesehen wurde.  
Mittels Flohpulver wurden die verschiedenen Länder von dieser Entwicklung unterrichtet und schon bald rüsteten sich auch die anderen Länder für die entscheidende Schlacht.

Das Haus seiner Eltern wurde mehrfach gesichert, damit es in dem Kampf nicht versehentlich zerstört wurde.  
Als Harry das Haus und die Gegend sah, war er sprachlos. Zwar war von dem Gebäude an sich nur noch das Untergeschoss da, aber es musste einmal riesig gewesen sein. Das Dorf an sich war klein und alt, nur wenige Häuser standen dort. Die Umgebung dafür war aber sehr malerisch. Grüne Wiesen, wo hin das Auge nur reichte. Und ungefähr 5 Kilometer entfernt war das Meer. Eigentlich wollte Harry dieseschöne Landschaft nicht mit Blut besudeln, aber lieber dieses kleine Dorf zerstören als Hogwarts. Natürlich wurden die Dorfbewohner vorher unauffällig evakuiert damit dabei kein Unschuldiger verletzt wurde.  
Etwas außerhalb des Dorfes bereiteten sie schließlich alles vor. Fallen wurden gestellt, die nur durch ein besonderes Passwort ihrerseits entschlüsselt werden konnten.

Auch der Tränkemeister war nicht untätig und braute einige Gifte und Gase, die den Gegner betäubten, verletzten oder sogar töteten. Remus brachte Harry die Zauber bei, die er über die letzten Wochen zusammengesucht hatte und gab ihm auch einige Tipps beim Duellieren. Außerdem wurden zwei Briefe geschrieben, die ungefähr eine Stunde vor der Schlacht an die beiden anderen Seiten in diesem Krieg abgeschickt werden sollten. In beiden Briefen stand ungefähr dasselbe drinnen: Harry Potter will endlich kämpfen und zwar dort, wo alles begonnen hat.  
Natürlich standen dort noch einige andere, unschöne Sachen drin, die die beiden Anführer provozieren sollten, damit sie auch wirklich kamen. Aufs übelste wurden die beiden darin beleidigt.

Waffen wurden gereinigt, teilweise auch neu gekauft. Unter den schwarzen, weiten Umhängen würden die meisten auch noch eine Rüstung tragen, die wenigstens einige Zauber und Flüche abhielt. Portschlüssel zum Krankenflügel wurden hergestellt, Kampfformationen geübt. Pfeil und Bogen wurde herumgereicht und von jedem ausprobiert, jedes Mitglied legte sich noch einen zweiten Zauberstab zu. Dolche wurden in den Schuhen und in den Ärmeln versteckt, Umhänge wurden geflickt und mit ein paar extra Taschen für Gifte und ähnliches ausgestattet.

Die restlichen Hogwartslehrer wurden in die Situation eingeweiht und schließlich zu The Eye aufgenommen. Nur der neue Mugglekundelehrer und Professor Binns würden in Hogwarts bleiben um das Schloss und die Schüler wenigstens ein bisschen beschützen zu können, falls Voldemort doch dort angreifen würde. Aber dafür wurden auch Alarmzauber angebracht, sodass Harry und Lucan sofort davon erfahren würden.

Insgesamt waren die zwei Tage wirklich viel zu kurz, doch es gab noch einen weiteren Grund, warum Harry unbedingt diesen Termin haben wollte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort bald von sich aus angreife würde, und dann würde er sich den besten Zeitpunkt dafür herraussuchen.. und das wäre sicherlich in der nächsten Woche gewesen, denn da würde Vollmond sein. Vollmond. Somit kämen dann auch die Werwölfe zum Zuge und The Eye hätte so gut wie verloren.

Die zwei Tage waren viel zu schnell vorbei und schon war es der Abend vor der Schlacht. Nach einem letzten. Gemeinsamen Training und anschließendem Abendessen, zogen sie sich alle zurück.

* * *

Schweigend standen sich Hermine und Draco in ihrem Zimmer gegenüber und schauten dem anderen tief in die Augen. Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Egal was, alles wäre falsch gewesen. Langsam ging Hermine auf den Slytherin zu, küsste ihn sanft und lehnte dann ihre Stirn gegen Seine. „Bitte Liebe mich heute Nacht" Gehaucht kamen die Worte über ihre rötlichen, vollen Lippen, die den anderen vollkommen in ihren Bann zogen.  
„Bist du dir sicher?" Anstatt einer Antwort bekam er nur einen sanften Kuss. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er sie sanft auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Er würde sie vergessen lassen, was am nächsten Tag anstand. Er würde aus dieser Nacht die schönste ihrer beider Leben machen.

* * *

Fest klammerte sich Narzissa an den Körper neben sich und schloss die Augen. Der regelmäßige Herzschlag beruhigte sie und ließ sie leicht eindösen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie bei Lucius im Bett schlief, seit dieser im Koma lag. Doch in dieser Nacht brauchte sie es. In dieser Nacht wollte sie auch einmal schwach sein. Sie brauchte es, um Kraft für den nächsten Tag zu sammeln. Sie brauchte es, um den nächsten Tag zu Überleben. Sie musste Leben. Nicht für sich, sondern für das Kleine in ihr, das sie vor allen geheim hielt....

* * *

„Blaise?" Erschrocken wirbelte der Angesprochene herum und stand plötzlich einem verlegenem Seamus gegenüber. „Also.. ehm.... ich wollte fragen... kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? Ich will nicht alleine sein." Nur genuschelt kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen, doch trotzdem hörte es Blaise. Grinsend ging er auf den anderen zu und umarmte ihn sanft. „Natürlich kannst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben, ich will auch nicht alleine sein. Na los, komm mit." Und so verschwanden auch die zwei in dem Zimmer.

* * *

Severus und Remus lagen schon im Bett und starrten schweigend, aber eng miteinander verschlungen an die Decke. Worte waren nicht nötig, sie verstanden auch so die Angst um den jeweils anderen. Die Angst, den anderen zu verlieren. Die Angst, nach dem nächsten Tag alleine da zu stehen. Langsam drehte sich Remus um, legte sich vollständig auf den Tränkemeister, dem dieses zusätzliche Gewicht nichts ausmachte. Leise seufzend vergrub der sein Gesicht an Severus' Hals, der seine Arme um ihn schloss und ihn fest hielt. De restliche Nacht würden sie so wohl auch liegen bleiben, einfach um den anderen so nah wie möglich bei sich zu haben. Um den anderen spüren zu können... ein letztes Mal.

* * *

Alle wollten ihren Liebsten so nah wie möglich sein, um zusammen diese letzte Nacht genießen zu können, selbst Fred und George schliefen zusammen im selben Bett, wie damals, als sie noch klein waren. Seit ihrem 8. Lebensjahr hatten sie dies nicht mehr getan, doch in dieser Nacht brauchten sie es. Beide.  
Auch Regulus und Harry nutzten diese letzte Nacht um sanft übereinander her zu fallen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Regulus konnte der Held der Zaubererwelt nicht schlafen. Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett herum, von einer Seite auf die andere. Aber schlafen konnte er nicht.  
So landete er schließlich auf der Fensterbank und schaute hinauf zu den Sternen.  
Am nächsten Tag war es also soweit. Die entscheidende Schlacht. Würde er sie überleben? Oder würde er die nächste Nacht nicht mehr erleben?  
Und was würde mit den anderen passieren?  
Würde The Eye gewinnen können?

Für den Fall seines Todes hatte er ein Testament hinterlassen, in dem genau stand, wer The Eye übernehmen würde, was noch alles durch zu führen war und natürlich ein Abschiedsbrief für Regulus. Es war ihm wirklich schwer gefallen diese Worte zu verfassen, aber er hoffte wirklich, dass der Black sie nie sehen musste.

Seufzend sah er wieder zu den Sternen.  
„Drück uns die Daumen, Ron. Und selbst wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte, dann sehen wir uns bald wieder."  
Und ein letztes Mal begann er leise zu singen:  
_„And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are holding you,  
holding you, holding you, tonight!"_

_

* * *

  
_

tbc.


	38. Das Ende

Das Ende

In einer halben Stunde würde es soweit sein: Die alles entscheidende Schlacht würde beginnen.  
Eine gespannte Stille lag über dem ganzen Schlachtfeld, aber bisher waren nur die Mitglieder von The Eye anwesend. In ihren schwarzen Umhängen mit dem grünen Auge darauf standen sie da, die Kapuze schon tief ins Gesicht gezogen und unter den Umhängen teilweise schwer bewaffnet.  
Obwohl sie alle Angst hatten und ziemlich nervös waren, standen sie aufrecht und mit erhobenem Kopfe da.  
Ein letztes Mal las er den Brief an Dumbledore durch:

_Dumbledore!  
The Eye will es endlich beenden. In einer halben Stunde. Der Brief wird dir den Weg weisen.  
Oder hast du alter Mann etwa Angst? Angst vor einer klitzekleinen Widerstandsgruppe? Schiss zu verlieren? Denn du und deine kleine, mickrige Gruppe verblödeter, eingelegter Suppenhühner habt ja eh keine Ahnung vom Zaubern.  
Ergebe dich, oder kämpfe!  
In einer halben Stunde.  
Wir warten._

Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatten sie beide Briefe, auch den an Voldemort, noch einmal geändert, denn vorher stand Harrys Name darin. Aber nun, da nur The Eye erwähnt wurde, rechnete wahrscheinlich keiner der beiden Anführer mit Harry und somit hatten sie noch einen kleinen Überraschungsmoment für sich.  
Nachdem er die Briefe mit einem Teleportationszauber zu den Anführern geschickt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal über seine Verbündeten wandern.  
Direkt neben ihm stand Regulus und nickte ihm leicht zu. Hinter ihm standen Severus und Remus, Draco und Hermine, Narzissa, Blaise, Lucan und Minerva. Erst dann kam der Rest.  
Die Menschen, die ihm am wichtigsten waren, standen nah bei ihm.  
Nein, so konnte man es nicht sagen. Sie waren ihm ALLE wichtig. Jede einzelne Person hatte er in sein Herz geschlossen, selbst die neuen wie Grabe un Goyle, oder Pansy.  
Er wollte keinen von ihnen sterben sehen, wirklich keinen.  
Doch er musste realistisch denken. Auch The Eye war nicht unverwundbar und so wenig er diesen Gedanken auch mochte: Wahrscheinlich würde auch bei ihnen jemand sterben.

Aber Harry würde es wahrscheinlich nicht überstehen, noch einmal eine geliebte Person zu verlieren. Ohne Hermine, seine beste Freundin, würde er nicht auskommen, seit Rons Tod waren sie beiden noch mehr zusammen geschweißt und brauchten sich gegenseitig so sehr.  
Regulus zu verlieren, wäre genau so schlimm, denn mit ihm würde auch sein Herz sterben.  
Remus und Severus. Die beiden waren ihm im letzten halben Jahr auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen und mittlerweile waren sie so etwas wie seine Ersatzeltern.  
Auch Draco und Blaise waren ihm zwei gute Freunde geworden. Noch heute schaute Harry gerne nachts, wenn Regulus schon schlief, dass Kussbild von ihm und Blaise an. Er liebte den Slytherin aber nicht, nein. Sein Herz gehörte ganz und gar seinem Freund. Aber trotzdem erinnerte er sich gerne an seine ersten Kuss mit einem Mann und wie schön es sich angefühlt hatte.  
Und letztendlich gab es da noch Lucan.  
Lucan, sein großer Bruder, sein Vertrauer, sein Schulleiter.  
Nein, sie waren nicht wirklich miteinander verwandt, aber Harry hatten den Mann richtig lieb gewonnen. Er war für ihn einfach wie ein großer Bruder geworden, obwohl sie sich noch nicht so lange kannten. Aber er vertraute ihm vollkommen. Lucan hatte ein kleines Geheimnis, dass er bisher nur dem Helden der Zaubererwelt anvertraut hatte, weil es einfach zu schmerzhaft war, darüber zu reden. Der jetzige Direktor war ein Todesseranwärter gewesen, weil er gedacht hatte, so im Krieg seine kleine Familie besser schützen zu können. Doch Voldemort hatte seine Illusion zerstört und seine Frau und seine kleine Tochter ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ermordet.  
Und nun wollte Lucan Rache.

Seufzend holte Harry tief Luft. In ein paar Minuten würden die beiden anderen Anführer mit ihren Truppen ankommen. Doch vorher musste er wohl noch eine Art Rede halten. Sie aufmuntern. Er hasste es. In so etwas war er wirklich nicht gut. Aber es musste wohl sein.

„Es ist soweit, die letzte Schlacht wird bald beginnen. Es wird Verletzte geben, aber leider auch Tote. Ihr werdet selber töten müssen. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte euch das alles ersparen, aber es muss sein. Für unsre Zukunft. Für die Zukunft unserer Kinder. Für die Zukunft unserer Enkel. Für eine Zukunft in Frieden! Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen! Gemeinsam sind wir Stark! Gemeinsam können wir diesen Krieg beenden! Ich glaube an euch. An jeden einzelnen."

Jubelnd und laut schreiend streckten sie ihre Hände in die Luft. Ja. Sie würden gewinnen. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen. Hoffte er zumindest.  
Lauter Jubel war auch von den unsichtbaren Kämpfern zu hören. Ja. Zwanzig verschiedene Länder hatten ihm Truppen mit ca. 100 Auroren oder bereitwilligen Kämpfern geschickt. Aber auch Fleur war nicht untätig gewesen. 30 Veelas waren ebenfalls anwesend. Um die Zweitausend Hexen, Zauberer und Veelas standen unsichtbar und bereit zu kämpfen hinter The Eye.

Ein letztes Mal ging er auf Regulus zu, zog ihn sanft am Nacken zu sich herunter und küsste ihn mit all seiner Liebe. Doch viel zu schnell mussten sie sich wieder von einander lösen.  
Mit gehobenem Kopf drehte sich Harry um.  
Und dann sah er sie kommen.  
Von rechts kam Dumbledore, gefolgt von ungefähr 100 Hexen und Zauberer, darunter Cornelius Fudge und Amos Diggory.  
Und von links kam Voldemort, hinter ihm ein ganzes Heer Todesser. Es war schwer ein zu schätzen wie viele Todesser es waren, aber sicherlich auch um die zwei Tausend.  
Woher hatte er so viele Anhänger?  
Doch als er den Anführer der Schwarzmagier sah, schoss ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Scheiße, wie bring ich eigentlich Voldemort um?"  
Darüber hatte er in der ganzen Hektik überhaupt nicht nachgedacht!  
Das wichtigste hatte er einfach vergessen!  
Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein!

Aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte er nicht, denn schon lösten sich sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort von seiner Armee und schritt würdevoll und mit erhobenem Kopf in die Mitte des Schlachtfeldes. Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holend und all seinen Mut zusammen nehmend setzte auch Harry sich langsam in Bewegung. Der schwarze Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, die Kapuze hing ihm tief ins Gesicht und tauchte es in eine undurchdringbare Schwärze. Nur die zwei strahlend grüne Augen stachen durch diese Schwärze hindurch und funkelte die anderen beiden Anführer kalt an.

In großen Sicherheitsabstand standen sie sich gegenüber, mörderische Blicke wurden getauscht, doch noch griff keiner nach dem Zauberstab.  
Die Sonne schien hell auf die drei Anführer hinab und ließ die gesamte Situation irgendwie unrealistisch wirken. Voldemorts Schlangengesicht war zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen und purer Hass sprach aus seinen Augen.

„Wer bist du?" zischelte er ihm wütend entgegen. „Wie kannst du es wagen dich mir in den Weg zur stellen? Mir? Lord Voldemort persönlich?!"  
„Ich bin der Anführer von The Eye, mehr hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Snakeface." spuckte Harry dem anderen Anführer förmlich entgegen und ergötzte sich an dessen ungläubiger Miene. Doch so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, wie Voldemort ihm schon seinen Zauberstab ins Gesicht hielt.

The Eye nahm das zum Anlass und stürmte laut schreiend den anderen Truppen entgegen, die Zauberstäbe hoch erhoben, die anderen Waffen aber noch gut unter den weiten Umhängen versteckt. Doch all das nahm Harry nicht wahr. Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen und spannte all seine Muskeln an, als der Cruciatus ihm direkt entgegen kam.  
Schmerzhaft pulsierten seine Venen, hart pochte das Blut durch seinen Körper hindurch, der Schmerz vernebelte seine Gedanken. Aber kein Wort kam über seine fest zusammengepressten Lippen, nur seine angespannte Haltung ließ darauf schließen, dass der Unverzeihliche ihn überhaupt getroffen hatte.  
Die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen, wurde unscharf und zu einem schönen Traum. Rot vermischte sich mit Blau, Braun und Grün wurde zu eins. Ein Strudel aus Farben wirbelte um ihn herum, verwirrte ihn, nahm ihm die Sicht auf die anderen Dinge, die um ihn herum geschahen.  
Hart pulsierte der Schmerz durch seinen Körper, doch alles was für ihn zählte waren die roten Augen.

Diese stechend, roten Augen, die sich durch den Strudel aus Farben bohrten und seinen unergründlichen Blick gefangen hielten.  
Harry klammerte sich an diese Augen, sie waren seine einzige Verbindung zu der Welt um ihn herum. Denn sonst bestand alles aus Schmerz. Der Schmerz verstärkte sich noch einmal und dann... war es vorbei.  
Noch bevor er begreifen konnte, was geschehen war, waren die roten Augen verschwunden. Und mit ihnen Voldemort.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Sein Herz schlug unnatürlich schnell, seine Knie zitterten unter seinem Gewicht. Am ganzen Körper zitternd versuchte er seine Atmung zu normalisieren.  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah sich erst einmal um. Auch Dumbledore war nirgends zu sehen. Um ihn herum tobte das Gefecht, Blut spritze ihm aus allen Richtungen entgegen, verschieden farbige Lichtblitze zuckten durch die Luft und grausame Schreie hallten über das Schlachtfeld. Einige leblose Körper bedeckten schon den Boden, das vorher grüne Gras färbte sich langsam aber sicher rot.

Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holend gönnte er sich noch einen Moment der Ruhe. Dann stürzte auch er sich in das Getümmel um ihn herum.  
Sein erstes Opfer war ein anscheinend erst neu rekrutierter Todesser, der nicht einmal wirklich mit seinem Zauberstab umgehen konnte und nur wild damit in der Gegend herumfuchtelte. Harry brauchte sich nicht einmal groß anstrengen, mit einem einfachen Schock- und anschließend Fesselzauber war der junge Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Aber sofort stand schon ein neuer Todesser mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor ihm und schickte ihm einen Avada entgegen. Mit einer eleganten Drehung wich er dem grünen Fluch aus und feuerte locker aus dem Handgelenk einen Sectusempra, der seinem Gegner das rechte Bein amputierte.  
Mit einem lauten Schrei, der im allgemeinen Lärm aber unterging, sackte der Todesser zusammen und blieb schwer blutend und mit gequältem Gesicht liegen.  
Gerade wollte sich der Anführer von The Eye einem neuen Gegner zuwenden, als der Beinlose seinen Zauberstab hob und ebenfalls den Sectusempra sprach.  
Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Harry auf, als seine Haut am Rücken von der rechten Schulter bis zum linken Hüftknochen aufgeschlitzt wurde. Sein Umhang tränkte sich sofort mit Blut, nur einem Zauber war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht zerfetzt wurde.  
Wütend und auch enttäuscht auf sich selber drehte er sich um und tötete seinen Gegner ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Das Adrenalin wurde hart durch seinen Körper gepumpt, heißes Blut lief seinen Rücken herunter und der Schmerz vernebelte seine Gedanken.  
Rasch griff er in seinen Umhang und holte aus einer der vielen versteckten Taschen einen Heiltrank hervor. Kalt floss ihm der Trank die Kehle hinunter, gab ihm einen Moment der Ruhe.  
Langsam schloss sich die Wunde, aber eine Narbe würde wohl zurück bleiben, denn dieser Heiltrank war nicht stark genug für eine so große Wunde. Doch das war Harry in diesem Moment ziemlich egal.

Noch bevor er wusste was geschah fand er sich plötzlich in der Mitte eines Kreises vor. Um ihn herum standen zehn maskierte Todesser, die Zauberstäbe hoch erhoben und bereit ihn zu töten. Silberne Masken verdeckten die Gesichter, doch unter den schwarzem Umhängen konnte man muskulöse Körper vermuten. Mit weit gespreizten Beinen und breiten Schultern standen sie da und schaute ihn ausdruckslos durch die silbernen Masken an.

„So, so, du bist also der ach so große und mächtige Anführer von The Eye?" spöttete der Größte von ihnen mit kalter Stimme.  
Schweigend drehte sich Harry einmal im Kreis und musterte die verumten Gestalten mit seinen kalten, grünen Augen. Auf die Spotterei des Todessers ließ er sich gar nicht erst ein, das war weit unter seinem Niveau. Viel lieber überlegte er sich, wie er aus dieser Situation herauskam. Einfach würde es nicht werden, aber er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Ooooh, hat es dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen? Hast du Angst vor den großen, bösen Todessern, die dir deinen geliebten Teddybären klauen wollen?"  
Teddybär? So etwas hatte er nie gehabt.  
Höhnisches Gelächter übertönten die schmerzerfüllten Schreie und die Kampfgeräusche um sie herum, isolierten sie von dem restlichen Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld.  
Unauffällig suchte Harry nach Voldemort oder Dumbledore, aber diese beiden Feiglinge waren nirgends zu sehen.

Langsam kamen die Todesser ihm näher, verkleinerten Schritt für Schritt den Kreis um ihn herum und wollten ihm so anscheinend Angst machen. Tatsächlich schlug sein Herz einen Takt schneller, als sie ihm immer näher kamen und bedrohlich ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben hielten. Allerdings passierte das aus einem für ihn völlig anderen Grund. Ohne es zu wissen machten die Todesser es ihm mit ihrem Verhalten viel einfacher sie zu töten. Sie tappten direkt in ihr eigenes Unglück.

Für die Todesser nicht hörbar flüsterte er leise einen Zauberspruch. Um die 10 Maskierten bildete sich ein Feuerring, schloss sie ein. Orangene Flammen züngelten schon an ihren Umhängen, erschrockene Ausrufe halten zu Harry herüber, aber sie hatten sich schnell wieder gefangen. Doch in der Zeit hatte der Anführer von The Eye schon sein Schwert gezogen und ein Schutzschild um sich gesprochen. Noch bevor der erste realisierte, was passiert war, war Todesser Nummer eins Kopflos und Nummer zwei Beinlos.

Verschieden farbige Flüche prasselten auf den Gryffindor ein, ließen sein Schutzschild blau aufleuchten unter der Macht der Schwarzmagier. Doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, sondern trennte beim nächste Todesser schon den Oberkörper vom Unterkörper ab.  
Mörderisch strahlten seine grüne Augen schon seinem nächsten Opfer entgehen, kraftvoll holte er aus, die scharfe Klinge glitzerte im warmen Sonnenlicht.

Verängstigt wichen zwei der Todesser so weit wie möglich zurück, doch der Feuerkreis, dessen Flammen mittlerweile zwei Meter in den Himmel züngelten, hielten sie erfolgreich von einer Flucht ab. Schwungvoll wirbelte Harry das Schwert durch die Luft, rot spritzte das Blut durch die Gegend, hinterließ eine Spur des Todes.

* * *

Der Schweiß floss Regulus übers Gesicht, brannte in seinen Augen und hinterließ einen salzigen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen. Verbissen kämpfte er mit drei Todessern gleichzeitig, die ihn heftig mit den verschiedensten Flüchen bombadierten. Wie die Löwen kreisten sie um ihre Beute herum und versuchten ihn zu töten. Doch so leicht ließ er sich von drei Möchtegern Schwarzmagier nicht unterkriegen. Elegant wirbelte er um die eigene Achse, schickte seinen Gegnern locker aus dem Handgelenk einen Explosionszauber entgegen, der zwei der drei regelrecht in der Luft zerfetzte, sodass die verschiedenen Gliedmaßen noch meterweit weg geschleudert wurden.  
Der dritte konnte sich mit einem Hechtsprung gerade noch so retten und schaute durch seine silberne Maske ungläubig auf die blutigen und zerrissenen Überreste seiner ehemaligen Kampfgefährten.  
Noch bevor der Todesser sich wieder sammeln konnte und erneut angreifen konnte, beendete Regulus dessen Leben mit dem Unverzeihlichen.

Aber verschnaufen konnte er nicht, denn sofort nahm ein anderer Schwarzmagier ihm gegenüber Position und versuchte sein bestes, ihn zu töten. Während er sich mit dem Todesser duellierte schaute er sich unauffällig um, immer darauf bedacht, seinen Gegner in Schach zu halten.  
Ungefähr zwei Meter von ihm entfernt kämpfte Severus tapfer und kaltblütig gegen zwei der Untertanen Voldemorts, Remus war nicht weit von ihm entfernt und setzte gerade zum finalen Fluch gegen Amos Diggory an. Auch die anderen Mitglieder von The Eye kämpften verbissen und größtenteils noch unbeschadet gegen ihre Feinde, teilweise zu zweit oder zu dritt.  
Langsam und seinen Gegner immer noch attackierend, drehte er sich mit ihm um Kreis und sah nun auch, was vorher hinter ihm war.

Mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete er, wie Harry von den zehn Todessern eingekreist wurde und einen Feuering herbeizauberte, der ihm die Sicht auf das Geschehen innerhalb des Kreises nahm.  
Regulus konnte die Hitze der Flammen fühlen, der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch drang bis zu ihm hervor.  
Die Kämpfenden hielten inne, drehten sich erstaunt und erschrocken um, vergaßen für eine kurze Zeit den Kampf um sich herum. Nicht wenige gingen ein paar Schritte zurück, verließen die Reichweite der weit in den Himmel züngelnden Flammen.  
Laute Schreie waren aus dem Innern des Kreises zuhören, grausame Schreie. Dann war es still.  
Einen Moment hielt alles inne. Es war als würde die Welt Luft holen.  
Dann teilten sich die Flammen. Und heraus kam eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, mit mörderisch funkelnden Augen. Harry.  
Blut tropfte von seiner scharfen Schwertklinge.  
Und zurück ließ er eine Spur des Todes und der Verwüstung.

Nur schwer konnte sich Regulus von dem Anblick seines Freundes und den langsam erlischenden Flammen abwenden, doch er nutzte den Moment der Ruhe aus und tötete seinen Gegner mit dem Avada.  
Auch die anderen kehrten zu ihren Gegnern zurück und stürzten sich mit neuem Elan in den Kampf.

* * *

Ginny sah das ganze Geschehen aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Fred und George flog sie, durch einen Desillusionierungszauber geschützt, mit ihrem Besen über das Schlachtfeld. Es war grausam mit an zu sehen, wie die anderen Mitglieder von The Eye um ihr Leben kämpften und sie oben im Himmel nichts dagegen tun konnten oder ihnen helfen konnten. Ihr Körper bebte unter der Angst um ihre Freunde und ihrer Familie, nur schwer konnte sie ihre zitternden Hände dazu zwingen, sich an dem Besen fest zu heben.  
Unruhig suchten ihre Augen das Schlachtfeld ab nach einem Hinweis auf das Wohlergehen der Kämpfenden.

Die wogende Masse der schwarzen Umhänge, die von links kam, war beinahe schon unheimlich. Unruhig standen die Todesser da, warteten darauf, dass sie endlich an die vorderste Front kamen um zu kämpfen. Die von rechts kommende Masse vom Orden des Phönix war erstaunlich klein und sie wurde mit jeder Minute kleiner, in der die beiden Fronten zusammen stießen. Zwar kämpfte ein Teil der Auroren unter Dumbledore, aber die meisten Auroren gehörten mittlerweile zu The Eye an.  
Die Truppe von The Eye war im Vergleich zu den Todessern klein, aber mindestens doppelt so groß wie die des Orden des Phönix.

In der Mitte, in der diese drei Parteien aufeinander trafen, war das reinste Chaos. Beißender Rauch stieg in den Himmel, blutige und leblose Körper lagen über den ganzen Boden verstreut. Die Anzahl Dumbledores' Anhänger wurde immer kleiner, aber die der Todesser nahm einfach nicht ab, obwohl schon etliche von ihnen zerstümmelt auf dem Boden lagen.

Verzweifelt schaute Ginny zum hinteren Teil des Schlachtfeldes, in dem alles Still war. Wieso gab Harry nicht endlich das Zeichen? Die Auroren der anderen Länder sowie die Veelas waren alle noch versteckt unter dem Illusionszauber und gaben keinen Mucks von sich.  
Wieso kämpften sie nicht? The Eye brauchte doch die Unterstützung! Ginny verstand Harry in diesem Moment einfach nicht. Was plante er, was sie nicht wusste? Auch von ihren aufgestellten Fallen war noch keine gebraucht worden. Was ging da unten vor sich?

Vorsichtig streckte Ginny ihren rechten Arm zur Seite aus und tastete nach ihrem Bruder. „Fred? Sollen wir nicht langsam mal etwas unternehmen?"  
Eine Antwort kam erst nach einem kurzen Zögern: „Doch Schwesterherz. Es wird Zeit!"  
Schnell erklärte ihr George den Plan, dann zogen sie alle drei ihren Zauberstab und richteten ihn auf einen kleinen Hügel etwas außerhalb des Kampfgeschehens.  
Von den Kämpfenden unbemerkt ließen sie einige kleinere Steine direkt über die Todesser fliegen und vergrößerten sie schließlich.  
Noch bevor der erste verstand was los war, waren bereits zehn Todesser unter Ginnys Stein begraben, Fred und George ließen ihre Felsen auch mitten in der wogenden Masse Schwarzmagier fallen.  
Erschrockene Schreie hallten zu den drei Weasleys nach oben, eng drängten sich Voldemorts Anhänger aneinander und beobachteten leicht ängstlich den Himmel, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Steinen.  
Doch der ganze Spuk begann erst. Es regnete Bäume und Steine auf die Todesser, verkleinerte die Menge der Schwarzmagier. Aber ihre Gegner waren nicht dumm. Immer mehr Flüche wurden zu ihnen nach oben gefeuert, auch wenn sie unsichtbar waren. Enge Kurven fliegend und den Todesflüchen ausweichend verteilten sich die drei über dem Schlachtfeld und ließen immer mal weiter Steine regnen. Doch Fred und George griffen auch zu härteren Mitteln. Explosionszauber, Flederwichtflüche, Schockzauber, ja sogar die Unverzeihlichen wurden wahllos in die schwarze Menge gefeuert und verringerten langsam die Anzahl ihrer Gegner.

Schutz suchend flog Ginny in den angrenzenden Wald und versteckte sich dort einige Minuten um tief Luft zu holen. Ihr Atem ging hektisch, hart schlug ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb und hallte in ihren Ohren wieder. Die Flüche waren alle nur ganz knapp an ihr vorbei geschossen, sie hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, dass sie nicht getroffen wurde.  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich an einem Baum herab sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Eigentlich war es ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt um darüber nach zu denken, aber der Schock traf sie hart als ihr bewusst wurde, was genau sie gerade getan hatte. Sie hatte getötet.  
Grausam nistete sich diese Erkenntnis in ihrem Kopf ein, raubte ihr die Luft zum Atmen.

Ein Rascheln ließ sie aufschrecken. War da jemand? Ihre Schuldgefühle verdrängend stand sie langsam und so leise es ging auf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich dem Geräusch entgegen und somit auch immer weiter an den Waldrand. Erschrocken hielt sie inne. Direkt vor ihr stand ein großer Steinthron, mit dem Rücken zum Wald gewandt. Eine große schwarz gekleidete Gestalt saß aufrecht darauf und beobachtete schweigend das Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Lange, dünne Finger lagen entspannt auf der Lehne, ansonsten konnte sie von der Gestalt nichts sehen.  
Aber auch so war Ginny klar, wer da vor ihr saß und sie nicht bemerkte.  
Voldemort.

Erstarrt blieb sie stehen und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren, ihr eigener Herzschlag schien ihr viel zu laut.  
_„Er muss es hören. Er wird mich entdecken!"_  
Laut schrie ihre innere Stimme. Sprach ihr Mahnungen zu.  
_„Beweg dich endlich bevor er dich entdeckt! Hau ab!"_  
Aber die Angst hielt sie umklammert, wie paralysiert stand sie da und schaute auf den Steinthron, unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
_„Verschwinde doch endlich, bevor er dich entdeckt! Sonst bist du tot! TOT!_"

* * *

Hermine ließ einen kleinen Jubelschrei erklingen, als sie die riesigen Steine bemerkte, die ihre Gegner zerdrückten. Ihr kam es vor, als würde sie schon seit Tagen kämpfen!  
Die Sekunden hatten sich zu Tagen gezogen, ein Todesser folgte dem anderen. Sie wusste nicht, gegen wie viele ihrer Gegner sie bereits gekämpft hatte. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Ein Sieg von ihr bedeutete die Niederlage einer anderen Person. Ihr Überleben bedeutete teilweise der Tod ihres Feindes. Aber soo genau wollte sie darüber nicht nachdenken. Das einzige was in diesem Moment zählte war ihr eigenes Leben. Und um das kämpfte sie.

Die Zahl der Todesser nahm einfach nicht ab, vom Orden des Phönix allerdings sah man kaum noch jemanden. Von Voldemort und Dumbledore war allerdings keine Spur zu sehen. Aber darüber war sie irgendwie sogar froh.

Der nächste Todesser tauchte vor ihr auf, begab sich in Angriffsposition und versuchte sie gleich zu entwaffnen. Sie handelte nur noch automatisch. Stupor, Expelliamus, Protego, Stupor, Expelliamus, Protego. Immer in dieser Reihenfolge. Erst wenn sie dann noch nicht gesiegt hatte, griff sie zu anderen Mitteln. Drehung, Tritt, Schlag, Tritt. Und Wieder von vorne. Und wenn das noch nicht half, dann erst, aber wirklich erst dann, zog sie ihren schwarzen Dolch aus der Schneide an ihrer Hüfte.  
Wie sehr sie diesen Dolch mittlerweile hasste. Zu viel Blut klebte schon an ihm.  
Aber Hermine handelte nur noch. Gefühlslos. Sie handelte einfach ohne nach zu denken, was sie da tat. Zu hart war die Realität dessen, was sie da tat.  
Nie, wirklich nie wollte sie so werden wie die Todesser: eine willenlose Kampfmaschine.  
Doch genau das war sie jetzt. Eine Kampfmaschine.  
Kampfmaschine.  
Kampfmaschine.

Nein, so etwas wollte sie eigentlich wirklich nicht sein. Sie hatte mittlerweile akzeptiert, dass man gegen die Todesser nur mit Gewalt voran gehen konnte, gutes Zureden brachte da nichts mehr. Aber trotzdem...  
_Kampfmaschine._  
Und all diese Menschen auf diesem Schlachtfeld hatten sich selbst dazu entschieden, mit zu kämpfen. Es waren keine unschuldigen Menschen da, die mit diesem Krieg nichts zu tun hatten. Sie alle waren darin verwickelt.  
_Kampfmaschine._  
Und sie alle kämpften für eine bessere Welt. Und sie würden es auch schaffen.  
_Kampfmaschine._

* * *

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln stand er da.  
Am liebsten hätte er laut losgelacht, so einfach war das alles bisher gewesen.  
Laut dem Stand der Sonne kämpften sie schon fast einen halben Tag lang, denn langsam wurde das Gelände in die letzten, roten Sonnenstrahlen getaucht.  
Rot.  
Rot wie das Blut auf seinen Kleidern, seinem Schwert.  
Rot wie das Gras zu seinen Füßen.

Der Orden des Phönix war fast vollständig besiegt worden. Nur noch Dumbledore war von dem mickrigen Orden zurück geblieben. Und eben dieser stand ihm gerade mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber.  
Lange hatte Harry nach dem Anführer gesucht, hatte gegen die Todesser und gegen den Orden gekämpft, und dabei nicht gerade wenige Verletzungen eingesteckt.  
Und vor wenigen Minuten hatte er ihn endlich gefunden.  
Dumbledore.  
Feige hatte er sich unter einem Illusionszauber am Ende des Schlachtfeldes versteckt und wollte gerade fliehen, da ihm klar geworden war, dass all seine Anhänger gnadenlos vernichtet worden waren. Doch da hatte ihn Harry gefunden. Darauf hatte er so lange gewartet. Und nun durfte er es nicht versauen.

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber. Emotionslos funkelten die strahlend grünen Augen unter der schwarzen Kapuze den alten Mann an. Die Arme locker an der Seite herunter hängend und breitbeinig stand er da und schaute den ehemaligen Direktor einfach nur an. Doch Dumbledore dagegen war alles andere als entspannt. Nervös wanderten seine Augen herum, suchten verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Den Zauberstab hob er kampfbereit in der Hand.

„So, so, alter Mann. So soll es also enden." sprach Harry kalt und beobachtete den anderen ganz genau.  
Vereinzelte Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf der faltigen Stirn des ehemaligen Direktors, liefen ihm über die grauen und eingefallen Wangen und tropften schließlich auf seinen schlichten, grauen Umhang.  
Erbärmlich.  
Anders konnte Harry den Zustand seines ehemaligen Mentors nicht beschreiben.  
Erbärmlich.

Was war nur aus dem glorreichen Vorbild geworden? Vorher war ihm noch nie so bewusst gewesen, wie alt Dumbledore eigentlich war. Aber nun sah man es ihm richtig an. Die Maske des jungen, lebhaften und motivierten Professors war verschwunden und zurück blieb nur die alte, fast schon leblose Hülle.  
Doch Harry wollte den anderen nicht unterschätzten, er wusste nur zu gut, dass der alte Mann doch noch ganz fit im Zaubern war.

„Ja, so soll es enden. Aber es wird nicht mein Ende sein!" Ruhig wurden ihm diese Worte entgegen geschleudert. Ein letztes Mal sahen sich die beiden Kontrahenten tief in die Augen, dann begann der Kampf.

Eine Fontäne mit eiskaltem Wasser kam Harry entgegen geschossen, doch noch in der Luft verwandelte er das Wasser in bunte Seifenblasen. Leise zerplatzten sie, als sie sanft an seinen schwarzen Umhang stoßen.  
Dumbledore wollte ein bisschen spielen? Ok, dass konnte er haben. Aber alles nach Harrys Spielregeln!

Mit einem lautlosen Incendio setzte er den Umhang des ehemaligen Direktors in Brand und feuerte gleich einen Expelliarmus hinterher. Doch der Anführer des Orden des Phönix sah den zweiten Zauber kommen und schützte sich schnell mit dem Protego, erst dann löschte er seinen Umhang. Was folgte war eine ganze Salve an Entwaffnungs- und Fesselzauber, die auf Harrys Schutzschild prasselten und nur schwer konnte er den vielen Zaubersprüchen ausweichen. Aber lange ließ er sich das nicht gefallen und griff an.

_„Expelliarmus! Stupor!"  
„Protego! Impedimenta!"  
„Incarcerus!"  
„Sectusempra"_

Und endlich traf der erste Fluch. Eine hässliche Wunde hinterlassend traf der Sectusempra Dumbledore am rechte Arm und riss ihm fast den ganzen Unterarm auf. Kein laut kam von den aufgesprungenen Lippen, als das Blut langsam den ganzen grauen Ärmel tränkte und ihn rot färbte.  
Doch sofort wechselte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand, und weiter ging es.

_Expelliarmus  
Incarcerus  
Impedimenta  
Locomotor Mortis  
Densaugeo  
Obscuro_

Die beiden Kontrahenten gaben sich nichts, verbissen feuerten sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab, wichen den farbigen Lichtblitzen aus und wirbelten um die eigene Achse.  
Ihr Atem wurde schneller, ihre Herzen schlugen im Einklang mit dem Kampf.

_Bumm Bumm, bumm bumm._

Laut rauschte ihnen das Blut in den Ohren, der Schweiß lief ihnen in strömen über den Körper, vermischte sich mit dem Blut, drang in ihre unzähligen Wunden ein.

_Bumm bumm, bumm bumm._

Die Müdigkeit nagte an Dumbledore, machte ihn immer öfter zum Opfer der Flüche. Unachtsamkeit. Trägheit. Müdigkeit.  
Doch er gab immer noch sein bestes. Aber irgendwann reichte auch das nicht mehr.

_Bumm bumm, bumm bumm._

Im Takt seines Herzschlags drehte sich Harry um sich selbst, entwaffnete seinen ehemaligen Mentor und sprach leise: _„Levicorpus!"_ Kopfüber hing Dumbledore da, der graue, verdreckte und teilweise blutige Umhang hing ihm ins Gesicht. Schnell ließ Harry auch den verschwinden. Innerhalb eines Blinzelns zog er das Schwert Godric Gryffindors hervor und hielt die scharfe Klinge seinem ehemaligen Professor an die Kehle.

_Bumm bumm, bumm bumm._

„Na alter Mann, wie fühlt sich das an?" Kalt zeriss seine Stimme den Rausch seines Atems, übertönte für kurze Zeit das hektische nach Luft schnappen des anderen. Beinahe sanft strich er mit der kalten Schwertklinge über den alten, faltigen Hals.  
„Gefällt dir das, Albus?"  
Wild zappelte der Direktor mit den Armen, versuchte den anderen zu schlagen.  
Erbärmlich.  
Ein erbärmlicher Versuch sich aus seiner aussichtslosen Situation zu retten.  
„Na, na, na. Sehe es ein, seniler Greis: Du hast verloren." Drohend drückte er sein Schwert stärker gegen den Hals des anderen. Erste kleine, rote Bluttröpfchen rollten über das Kinn und tropften auf den Boden.  
Drohend umschmeichelte auch seine Stimme den anderen, brachten ihn zum Erstarren.

_Bumm bumm, bumm bumm_

„Wer bist du?" Zitternd und ängstlich krochen Dumbledore die Worte aus dem Mund.  
„Du willst wissen wer ich bin?" hauchte Harry leise und beugte sich zum Ohr des Anführers vom Orden herunter.  
„Du selbst hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Schon vor Jahren hast du mit deinen Handlungen dein eigenes Ende besiegelt. Und glaub mir, es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein, deinem letzten Atemzug zu lauschen."

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach seiner Kapuze. Dem alten Mann fest in die Augen sehend, ließ er sie langsam von seinem Kopf gleiten.  
Sanft umschmeichelten die Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht, deutlich war die dunkle Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn zu sehen.  
Ungläubig weiteten sich die Augen Dumbledores. „Harry?" Nur ein Hauch. Mehr nicht.  
„Ja. Ich bin es. Ich werde das letzte sein, was du vor deinem Tod siehst. Ich bin dein Untergang."

_Bumm bumm, bumm bumm_

Ohne die Reaktion des anderen ab zu warten, holte er weit mit seinem Schwert aus und zog es über seinem Gegner über die Kehle.

_Bumm bumm, bu..._

Mit einem lautem Geräusch schlug der Kopf Dumbledores auf dem Boden auf, gebrochene, leblose Augen schauten zu Harry auf. Es war zu Ende.  
Dumbledore war tot.

* * *

Endlich, endlich kam das verabredete Zeichen!  
Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Der Orden des Phönix war zerstört.  
Nun begann Phase zwei ihres Planes.  
Unauffällig gab er Snape, der direkt neben ihm kämpfte, ein Zeichen. Fast unmerklich nickte der Zaubertränkeprofessor und beendete ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Leben seines Gegners.  
Mit steifer Haltung stieg er über den leblosen Körper seines Opfers und murmelte leise vor sich hin.  
Sanfter Wind kam auf, spielte mit dem schwarzen Umhang, seine Konturen verschwammen immer mehr... Und weg war er.  
Einfach so.

Regulus griff zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag unter seinen Umhang und zog seinen Dolch hervor. Mit einem festen Tritt gegen den Brustkorb des Todesser ihm gegenüber riss er ihn von den Füßen und hielt ihm drohend den Dolch gegen den Hals. „Viel Spaß in der Hölle!" zischte er seinem Opfer entgegen und schnitt ihm dann die Kehle durch.  
Nach einem letzten, gurgelnden Geräusch verstummte auch dieser Todesser für immer.  
Anstatt sich einem neuen Gegner zu zu wenden, drängelte er sich an den Kämpfenden vorbei, bis zum nächsten Mitglied von The Eye: Hermine.  
Schon von weitem tötete er ihren Gegner mit einem Avada und schnappte sich die brünette Hexe am Arm, nur um mit ihr zu verschwinden.

Das Schlachtfeld leerte sich immer mehr, spurlos verschwanden die Mitglieder von The Eye und hinterließen verwirrte Todesser. Es wurde mucksmäuschen still. Unschlüssig drehten sich die Todesser im Kreis, suchten im Kampfwahn nach ihren Gegnern.  
Doch keiner war mehr da.

„Was...?" fragte Hermine flüsternd. Sie alle waren da. Außerhalb des Schlachtfelds. Unter einem Illusionszauber versteckt.  
Alle. Wirklich alle. Lucan, Draco, Dean, Regulus und so weiter. Doch keiner wusste, was vor sich ging oder warum sie alle an diesen Ort gebracht wurden.  
Nur Regulus, Severus, Remus und Lucan sahen so aus als wüssten sie was vor sich ging.  
„Das erklärt euch am besten Harry, sobald er hier ist." antwortete Regulus nur genau so leise und schaute sich suchen um. Hoffentlich war alles soweit gut gelaufen und es war nichts dazwischen gekommen. Unnötige Schwierigkeiten konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Da kommt er" flüsterte Hermine leise und erfurchtsvoll. Mit langen Schritten und hoch erhobenem Kopf kam ihr Anführer auf sie zu gelaufen, die Kapuze immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Emotionslos leuchteten ihnen die grünen Augen entgegen, suchten schnell alle Anwesenden nach größeren Verletzungen ab. Das Schwert Godric Gryffindors hing schwer an seiner Seite herunter, Blut tropfte noch von der sonst so glänzenden Klinge. Harry gab ein wirlich eindrucksvolles Bild ab. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Selbstsicherheit aus, es schien als würde die ganz Welt schon ihm gehören.  
Von seiner inneren Zerrissenheit und Unsicherheit war ihm nichts an zu merken.

Schweigend verlangsamte er seine Schritte und kam schließlich neben seinem Freund zu stehen. Kurz und von den anderen unbemerkt berührten sich ihre Hände, gaben sich gegenseitig Kraft.

„So, Phase zwei unseres Planes beginnt..." begann Harry mit tiefer Stimme und mustere einen nach dem anderen. Doch er wurde schon von Draco unterbrochen: „Welcher Plan?"  
Leise seufzte er auf. Es war ja eigentlich klar gewesen, dass die Frage kommen würde. Vielleicht hätte er doch von Anfang an all seine Mitglieder einweihen sollen..?

Die Augen verdrehend überging er einfach Dracos Frage und redete weiter: „Damit ihr es alle wisst: Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix sind besiegt. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Voldemort. Regulus, du nimmst deine Leute, ihr kommt vom Wald her. Severus? Schnapp dir deine 10 und geht zum Dorf. Lucan, du kommst mit deinen von dem Hügel dort. Remus du bleibst hier."  
Verwirrt verfolgten die restlichen Mitglieder das Gespräch und verstanden nur Bahnhof. Sie wurden aufgeteilt in verschiedene Gruppen, ein Teil ging mit Severus, Regulus oder Lucan, der Rest blieb mit Remus an Ort und Stelle. Tim und die besten Auroren, die The Eye angehörten, gingen mit Harry etwas abseits und verschwanden schließlich lautlos.

Laut schrieen die Todesser auf, doch es nützte ihnen nichts mehr. Noch bevor sie realisiert hatten, was geschehen war, waren die ersten von ihnen tot. Harry war zusammen mit den Auroren in die Mitte der schwarzen Masse appariert und kämpfte nun von dort gegen die Todesser.  
Das war auch das Startzeichen für die anderen: Die Illusionszauber verschwanden, schreiend stürmte The Eye von allen Seiten auf die Todesser ein. Auch die Auroren der anderen Länder halfen mit, voller Elan stürzten sie von einem Kampf in den anderen. Auch die Veelas waren dabei, genau so wie einige Werwölfe in menschlicher Gestallt, die Remus überzeugen konnte.  
Die Todesser waren umzingelt. Und selbst von innen wurden sie angegriffen.

Verbissen kämpfte Harry Seite an Seite mit Tim, sie gaben sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung, in dem sie Rücken an Rücken gegen den riesigen Ansturm an Todessern kämpften.  
All ihre Hemmungen waren verschwunden, sie kämpften eigentlich nur noch ums nackte Überleben. Skalpierzauber, die ihren Gegner den Kopf abschlugen, Sectusempra, Avada Kedavra flogen nur so durch die Luft. Wild wirbelten sie ihre Schwerter durch die Gegend, enthaupteten die Todesser. Ihre Dolche zischten durch die Luft, trafen in die Herzen ihrer Gegner. Dem ein oder anderen wurde auch das Genick mit den bloßen Händen gebrochen.

Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge, der Mond löste die Sonne ab, doch trotzdem kämpften sie noch. Die Masse der Todesser nahm immer mehr ab, doch trotzdem waren es noch viel zu viele.  
Rote, grüne und blaue Lichtbitze erhellten die wolkenlose Nacht, sanft umschmeichelte das Mondlicht die Umrisse der Kämpfenden.  
Suchend schaute sich Harry um. Ja, es war Zeit für Falle Nummer eins.  
_„Periculum"_ flüsterte er leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab zu Boden, die Augen aufmerksam über das Schlachtfeld gleiten lassend.  
Nicht weit von ihm entfernt erschien eine dünne, rote Nebelschicht, die nur er sehen konnte, und grenzte einen kreisförmigen Bereich ein.  
Verbissen kämpften dort um die 100 Todesser gegen die Auroren aus Deutschland, die nach Harrys Standpauke dann doch gekommen waren.  
Schnell kämpfte sich der Gryffindor durch die Menge an Kämpfenden bis hin zu den Deutschen. Sich zu dem Anführer der Auroren gesellend, der gerade gegen drei Todesser kämpfte, erklärte er ihm kurz, dass er und seine Mitstreiter die Todesser weiter zurück locken sollten.  
Erst als auch der letzte Auror den Bereich verlassen hatte, in dem die Falle hochgehen sollten, richtete er seine Zauberstab wieder auf den Boden und flüsterte leise: _„magnum periculum"._

Eine gewaltige Explosion ließ den Boden erbeben, beißender Rauch und der Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch stieg in die Luft.  
Und wieder 100 Todesser weniger.

Harry löste in den nächsten zwei Stunden noch vier weitere Fallen aus und schrumpfte damit die Anzahl der Todesser gewaltig.  
Der Boden war bedeckt mit Leichen, kopflosen Körpern, verschiedene blutige Gliedmaßen und schwarze Umhänge.

50 Todesser.  
Nur noch 50 Todesser.  
Sie hatten es fast geschafft.  
Die Schlacht war bald vorbei.

Es fehlte nur noch Voldemort. Dieser Feigling hielt sich immer noch versteckt. Wahrscheinlich auch unter einem Illusionszauber, genau so wie Dumbledore es auch gemacht hatte.  
So ein Mist.  
Doch Harry gab nicht auf.  
Er umrundete das ganze Schlachtfeld, hielt überall Ausschau nach dem Schlangengesicht, aber er war nirgends zu sehen.  
Harry wollte es doch endlich beenden. Er hatte genug vom Kämpfen und Blutvergießen. Das alles musste einfach einmal ein Ende haben.  
Und langsam wurde er auch müde. Die Erschöpfung nagte an ihm und trotz Sträkungstränke war seine eigene Grenze bald erreicht. Trotzdem wollt er unbedingt nun gegen Voldemort kämpfen, denn sonst würde die Zauberererwelt nie in Frieden leben können.

Er bemerkte den Fluch erst, als er ihn hart am Rücken traf und er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Hart schlug er auf dem Boden auf, die ganze Luft wurde ihm aus dem Brustkorb gedrückt und schmerzvoll knackste sein linker Arm.  
Hastig stand er wieder auf und drehte sich schnell um.  
Und da stand er.  
Voldemort.  
Der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.  
Doch er war nicht alleine.  
Neben ihm stand Ginny.  
Mit verängstigtem Gesichtsausdruck und geweiteten Augen, am ganzen Körper zittern.

„Schau mal an, wen ich da gefunden habe. Ist das nicht eine kleine Freundin von dir?" zischte ihm Voldemort entgegen und legte einen Arm um Ginnys Hüfte.  
Die Rothaarige zitterte noch mehr und versuchte so viel wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und den Anführer der Todesser zu bringen. Doch Voldemorts Griff war hart und fest.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich sie für persönliche Zwecke benutzen, ihre roten Haare passen sehr gut zu meinem schwarzen Bett. Ja, ich denke sie wird mich vollends befriedigen." Fest sah ihm Voldemort in die Augen und versuchte ihn mit diesen Worten zu provozieren.

Und tatsächlich regte sich eine ungebändigte Wut in Harrys innern. Rons kleine, unschuldige Schwester stand da neben dem Schrecken der Zaubererwelt, zitternd vor Angst. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. Das schuldete er seinem besten Freund.

„Lass Ginny da raus, du ekliges Monster. Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir." versuchte er Voldemort zu überzeugen, aber es wollte nicht so ganz klappen.  
Mit seinen langen, kalten und weißen Fingern strich der Rotäugige beinahe schon sanft über Ginnys Kinn. Der schwarze Umhang war nicht sichtbar, anscheinend hatte ihn die Hexe schon vorher ausgezogen, deswegen stand sie nur in ihrer schwarzen Kampfkleidung da.  
Laut wimmerte Ginny auf, als die lange Finger weiter wanderten und schließlich auf ihrer Brust liegen blieben.  
„Na, gefällt dir das?" flüsterte das Schlangengesicht leise in ihr Ohr.

DAS ging für Harrys Geschmack entschieden zu weit!  
Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Brandzauber auf Voldemort, der erschrocken von Ginny zurück wich als habe er einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen.  
Noch bevor der Anführer der Todesser reagieren konnte, hatte Harry der Rothaarigen schon einen Portschlüssen zugeworfen und sie war verschwunden.

Das war der Startschuss für ihr Duell. Für ein Duell, das wahrscheinlich noch in 100 Jahren in aller Munde sein würde.

„Expulso!" schrie Harry seinem Gegner entgegen, der gerade noch zur Seite springen konnte und somit der Explosion entkam.  
„Avada Kedavra!" Auch der Gryffindor schmiss sich zur Seite, rollte sich ab und sprach gleich beim Aufstehen den nächsten Zauber: „Deprimo"  
An der Stelle, an der Voldemort noch eine Sekunde vorher gestanden hatte war nun ein großes Loch im Boden.  
„Crucio!" Beinahe zischelnd verließ dieses Wort seinen Mund, doch Harry machte locker einen Schritt zur Seite  
„Sectusempra!" Doch auch der Anführer der Todesser ging einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und schickte ihm eine riesige Flamme entgegen. Noch bevor sie Harry erreichte verwandelte er die Flamme in Tulpen, die einfach zu Boden flogen.  
Flüche wechselten die Seiten, schnell wurde ausgewichen, das Duell zog sich unangenehm in die Länge.

Der Mond verschwand bereits wieder, als Harry es spürte. Da war etwas in ihm, das die Oberhand gewinnen wollte.  
Automatisch kämpfte er dagegen an, versuchte dieses etwas aus seinem Geist zu bringen. Aber so einfach war das nicht, er musste sich ja auch immer noch auf das Duell mit Voldemort konzentrieren.  
Doch das Drängen in seinem Innern wurde immer größer, Kopfschmerzen vernebelten seine Gedanken, doch seine Narbe war daran nicht schuld. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber mit seiner Narbe hatte er den ganzen Tag beziehungsweise die ganze Nacht noch keine Probleme gehabt.

Sich selbst eine kleine Auszeit gönnend griff er geschwind in seinen Umhang und schleuderte Voldemort seinen kleinen Dolch in die Wade, nur um erneut in seinen Umhang zu greifen und eine Phiole mit rotem Rauch heraus zu holen. Kraftvoll schmiss er sie vor seinem Gegner auf den Boden, auf dem das Glas in tausende Teile zersplitterte. Der rote Rauch breitete sich schnell aus, blieb aber von Harry weg, sodass er Zeit hatte um kurz durch zu schnaufen.  
Voldemort dagegen wurde von diesem Rauch angegriffen. Er brannte schmerzhaft in seinen Augen, verätzte seine Haut, sodass sich große, rote Brandblasen bildeten.

Doch er handelte schnell und vertrieb mit einem Windzauber den Rauch.  
Dunkel pochte eine Vene an seinem Hals, die roten Augen blitzten wütend auf, als er sich auf Harry stürzte. Avadas, Crucios, Sectusempras. All das prasselte auf den Gryffindor ein, der sich nur schwer verteidigen und ausweichen konnte.  
Erneut griff er mit seiner linken Hand in seinen Umhang und holte eine weitere Phiole hervor, die er dieses mal direkt auf Voldemorts Kopf schmiss.  
Die lila Flüssigkeit verteilte sich schnell auf dem ganzen Körper und ätzte große Wunden in die Haut ein.

Wieder drängte etwas in Harrys Geist, versuchte die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Es kam ihm bekannt vor, wie als wäre dieses etwas schon einmal in seinem Körper gewesen.  
Es war nicht schmerzhaft aber auch nicht angenehm... Es konnte also auf keinen Fall Voldemort sein, denn dieser wäre brutaler vorgegangen.  
Die Erschöpfung und auch irgendwie Verzweiflung nagte an ihm, denn es sah nicht so aus als würde Voldemort bald aufgeben oder ins Gras beißen.  
Innerlich aufseufzend gab er den Kampf gegen dieses etwas nach.  
Innerhalb eines Blinzelns rauschten die verschiedensten Erinnerungen an in ihm vorbei. Wie damals im Raum der Wünsche.

Und plötzlich wusste er, was dieses etwas war.  
Das Wissen seiner Ahnen.

Neue Macht durchströmte ihn, ließ ihn selbstsicherer werden.

Sich vor einem Avada duckend schickte er eine Salve an Entwaffnungs- und Schockzauber auf seine Gegner, zog einen weiteren Dolch und schleuderte ihn in die recht Schulter Voldemorts.  
Unbemerkt von dem anderen verwandelte er hinter dem Rücken seines Gegners einige Büschel Gras in Glasscherben und ließ sie mit Hilfe eines Zaubers gegen den breiten Rücken fliegen.  
Tief gruben sich die Glasscherben in die Haut, zertrennten Nerven und Sehnen, Adern und Knochenmark.

Laut schrie Voldemort auf und sackte in sich zusammen, sein Oberkörper bäumte sich auf.  
Harry nutzte seine Chance, zog sein Schwert und trennte den rechten Arm vom Körper ab.  
Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete der Arm auf dem Boden, gepeinigt schrie der Anführer der Todesser auf, das Blut quoll nur so aus der großen Wunde.  
Nutzlos flog der Zwillingszauberstab auf den Boden, versank in der Blutlache.  
Ungenutzt.

Aber Voldie gab noch nicht auf.  
Mit dem anderen Arm schlug er nach Harry, versetzte ihm einen harten Stoß gegen den Brustkorb.  
Überrascht von der Wucht dieses Schlages stürzte der Anführer von The Eye auch zu Boden, doch er kroch schnell auf allen vieren auf den anderen zu. Hart schlug er auf ihn ein, trat ihn, kratze ihn.  
Voldemort wurde immer schwächer, seine Beine lagen nur noch unnütz auf dem Boden herum, die Glassplitter hatten wohl einiges an seinem Rücken zerstört.

Die Zauberstäbe lagen verloren und vergessen auf dem Boden, die beiden Anführer kämpften wie Männer schon immer gekämpft haben.  
Mit den Händen.  
Nicht nur Voldemort musste einiges einstecken, auch Harry war alles andere als unverletzt.  
Unzählige Wunden zierten sein Gesicht, seine Arme, seinen gesamten Oberkörper. Kratzspuren von Voldemorts langen Fingern übersäten seinen Körper, erste blaue Flecken bildeten sich bereits.

Wie im Rausch schlug er auf seine Feind ein, brach ihm die Nase, kratzte ihm fast die Augen aus, seine eigene Hand war fast schon vollständig zertrümmert, aber das war ihm egal.  
Von Voldemort kam keine Gegenwehr mehr... bewusstlos lag er da, ließ alles über sich ergehen.  
Lebte er noch?  
Harry wusste es nicht.

Gnadenlos zog er seinen Dolch aus der blutenden Schulter Voldemorts und schnitt ihm in einem letzten Akt der Wut die Kehle durch.  
Ein letztes Aufbäumen.. dann war es vorbei.

_Bumm bumm, bumm bumm._

Sein eigenes Herz klopfte viel zu laut und zu schnell. Hektisch ging sein Atem, ihm wurde immer mal wieder schwarz vor Augen.

Erschöpft rollte er sich zur Seite und blieb erst einmal so liegen. Ohne irgendetwas bestimmtes an zu schauen starrte er in den Himmel, der sich schon wieder blau gefärbt hatte.  
Die Sonnenstrahlen beleuchteten sanft die umliegenden Bäume, tauchten die gesamte Landschaft in ein schönes gelb.

Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, in denen er einfach nur so da lag. Doch irgendwann musste auch er einmal aufstehen.  
Angeekelt von sich selbst versuchte er den Blick auf den toten Körper zu vermeiden. All seine Knochen schmerzten ihm, sein linkes Bein protestierte beim Aufstehen heftig und seine rechte Hand war ein einziger Klumpen Matsch.  
Doch trotzdem richtete er sich auf und humpelte zum Schlachtfeld zurück.

Was er da erblickte ließ ihn laut aufschluchzen.  
Wo vorher eine schöne Graslandschaft war, hatte sich alles rot gefärbt.  
Rotes Gras. Roter Boden.  
Blutpfützen.  
Tote Körper.  
Verstümmelte Körper.  
Leblose Augen.  
Zerbrochene Zauberstäbe.  
Blutige Gedärme.  
Blutige Gliedmaßen.  
Blut.  
Überall wo er hinschaute war Blut.

Leicht schwankend stieg er über die Leichen, versuchte auf nichts drauf zu treten.  
Bekannte Gesichter schauten ihm leblos entgegen.  
Fudge. Diggory. Percy Weasley. Amanda Bones. Madame Rosmerta.  
McNair. Nott Senior. Und noch viele mehr.  
Doch am meisten schockierten ihn die leblosen Augen seiner Verbündeter.  
Er entdeckte viele Auroren der anderen Länder.  
Einige Auroren unter Tims Befehl.  
Tim selbst.  
Mrs Zabini.  
Grab und Goyle.  
Pansy Parkinson.  
Minerva McGonagall.  
Die Greevey Brüder.

Weinend lief er von einem Opfer zum anderen, entschuldigte sich bei jedem dafür, dass er sie alle in die Schlacht mitgenommen hatte.  
Sein Körper bebte unter der Wucht seiner Trauer, die Tränen liefen ihm in strömen übers Gesicht.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schlurfte er über das leblose Schlachtfeld.  
Er war die einzige lebende Person.  
Dachte er zumindest.  
Die salzigen Tränen ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen, doch trotzdem erkannte er das zarte Gesicht auf dem Boden sofort.  
Narzissa Malfoy. Und sie lebte noch.  
Schluchzend hielt sie ihren Bauch umklammert. „Mein Baby" flüsterte sie leise unter Tränen, eng zusammen gerollt.

Besorgt kniete sich Harry nieder und versuchte die Mutter von Draco zu trösten... doch sie murmelte einfach immer weiter: „Mein Baby.. Mami ist da. Ich beschütze dich!"  
Seufzend sah er sich ein letztes Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld um, dann nahm er die aufgebrachte Frau in den Arm und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

Besorgte, blutverschmierte, weinende Gesichter erwarteten ihn auf der Krankenstation, als er mit der weinenden Narzissa in seinen Armen auftauchte.  
Die Krankenbetten waren alle belegt. Hässliche Wunden wurde genäht, Heiltränke herumgereicht, Knochenbrüche wurden geheilt, Verbände angelegt.  
Und doch hielten alle einen Moment still, als er ankam.  
Stille herrschte für kurze Zeit in der Krankenstation, zumindest so lange, bis er leise flüsterte: „Wir haben gewonnen!"

Und bevor er wusste, was geschah, wurde er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und mit Küssen übersät. „Oh Gott Harry, ich hatte solche Angst um dich!"

Und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.


	39. Epilog

Epilog.

_Grün strahlten die Augen durch Dunkelheit, erfassten jedes noch so kleine Detail. Neben ihm auf dem Bett hob sich die Decke gleichmäßig, Regulus schlief also noch. _

_Auf Zehenspitzen tapste er durch das Zimmer und öffnete so leise es ging die Tür. Mit nackten Füßen und nur in Boxershorts tapste er durch das riesige Haus, vorbei an etlichen Türen._

_Kleine Namensschildchen schmückten die Türen. _

_Hermine & Draco._

_Seamus & Blaise._

_Remus & Severus._

_Ginny & Dean._

_Molly & Arthur._

_Fred._

_George._

_Devon Zabini._

_Narzissa & Lucius & Ario._

_Lucan._

_Poppy._

_Sie alle waren in das riesige Haus eingezogen, eine große Gemeinschaft war entstanden._

_Der kleine Ario hielt sie alle auf trap mit seinen drei Jahren. Dank Poppy konnte der Kleine gerettet werden, da Narzissa in der Schlacht schwer verletzt wurde und es ziemlich schlecht um das Baby stand._

_Aber letztendlich hat es doch geklappt._

_Leise schlich er weiter durch die Gänge, ging die Treppen hinab, und verließ das Haus schließlich durch die große Flügeltüren._

_Sanft umspielte der kalte Wind seine schmale Gestallt, spielte mit seinen Haaren und verwuschelten sie nur noch mehr. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht stören und ging eifnach barfuß durch das feuchte Gras._

_Der Garten war riesig und in dem sanften Mondlicht wirkte er irgendwie gruselig._

_Aber er ging unbeirrt weiter, umrundete einmal das Haus, bis er zu seiner Lieblingsstelle kam._

_Grabsteine schmückten den Garten, erinnerten an all die Opfer der großen Schlacht. _

_Vor den Grabsteinen stand eine große Engelsstatue, die Flügel weit ausgebreitet _

„_Im Gedenken an all die Opfer im Krieg" stand in geschwungener Schrift darunter._

_Schweigend ging er durch die Reihen der Grabsteine, blieb immer mal wieder vor einem stehen_

_und redete leise mit den Verstorbenen. Etwas abseits standen zwei schwarze Grabsteine nebeneinander: Dumbledore und Voldemort._

_Lange hatten sie diskutiert, ob sie die beiden auch beerdigen sollten, doch schließlich hatte Harry sich dafür entschieden, da die beiden auch nur Menschen waren. Menschen, mit dem Streben nach der Weltherrschaft und verkehrten Moralvorstellungen. Aber trotzdem Menschen._

_Vor einem großen Grabstein blieb Harry schließlich ganz stehen._

_In geschwungenen Lettern stand dort: „In Erinnerung an Lily und James Potter."_

_Auf seinen Wunsch hin hatten sie diese Grabstein gebaut, er wollte immer an seine Eltern erinnert werden, auch wenn er gerade nicht in Godrics Hollow war._

_Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf dem Boden vor dem Stein nieder, die Kälte stieg ihm in die Gliedmaßen, aber das ignorierte er einfach._

„_Hey Mum, Hey Dad. Es tut mir leid, ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier. Aber trotzdem habe ich oft an euch gedacht." _

_Leise sprach er in die Nacht hinaus. Sanft fuhrt er mit seinen Fignerspitzen über die Grashalme neben sich. Wie oft hatte er schon an desem Platz gesessen und seinen Eltern von all seinen Problemen erzählt? Oft genug. Manchmal fiel es ihm leichter mit dem Grabstein zu reden als mit einer Person, die ihm wiedersprechen oder zustimmen konnte._

„_Ario, mein kleiner Patensohn wird immer größer, wir müssen regelmäßig Suchtrupps bilden. Er spielt einfach zu gerne verstecken in dem großen Haus." Leise lachte Harry auf als er sich an das letzte Versteck seines Patenshn erinnerte. „Erst gestern hat er sich bei den Hauselfen versteckt und hat ihnen befohlen ihn nicht zu verraten. Wir haben zwei Stunden nach dem kleinen Schlingel gesucht! Und er ist einfach in seinem Versteck eingeschlafen und hat von dme ganzen Trubel nichts mitbekommen. Wir lieben ihn alle von ganzem Herzen.... Ich hätte auch gerne Kinder, aber mit Regulus geht das ja nicht.. Naja dafür können wir wenigstens Ario verwöhnen. Regulus hat momentan ziemlich viel zu tun, erst vor einer Woche wurde er zum Vorstand des Rates gewählt. Seitdem es keinen Minister mehr gibt übernimmt der Ratsvorsitzende ja die ganzen öffentlichen Sachen, das heißt, dass Regulus von einer Pressemitteilung zur nächsten geht, zwischendurch ist er dann immer noch auf den Ratssitzungen. Wenigstens da sehen ich ihn. Jaa, ihr habt richtig gehört. Vor zwei Monaten wurde ich von den Zauberer und Hexen in den Rat gewählt und darf jetzt über Gesetzte diskutieren."_

_Kurz schwieg er und malte verträumt ein Herz auf den Boden._

„_Ich liebe Regulus immer noch so sehr. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir noch lange zusammen bleiben. Ach, da fällt mir ein, hab ich euch eigentlich schon von seinem größten Geheimnis erzählt? Er hat es mir erst vor ein paar Monaten verraten, aber ich weiß es schon seit knapp 3 Jahre. Er ist gar kein ganzer Mensch. Verrückt, was? Er hat einen gaaaaanz kleinen Anteil Vampir in sich. Aber wirklich minimal. Er muss nicht einmal Blut trinken. Reg merkt nur, dass da irgend etwas in ihm ist, dass ab und zu halt mal ein bisschen zum Vorschein kommt. Mehr nicht. Also quasi genau so wie ich die Erinnerungen meiner Ahnen in mir habe."_

_Wieder schwieg er ein bisschen und schaute verträumt in den klaren Sternenhimmel._

„_Ich vermisse euch so sehr. Aber irgendwann werden wir uns ja wieder sehen. Und bis dahin passt ihr auf mich auf, oki?" _

_Sanft küsste er seine Finger und drückte sie dann gegen den kalten Grabstein. „Ich liebe euch"_

_Und schweigend kehrte er zurück ins Haus._

_

* * *

  
_

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln wachte Harry auf und kuschelte sich näher an Regulus, der friedlich schlafend neben ihm lag. Lautes Schnarche hallte von allen Seiten zu ihm herüber, aber er ließ sich nicht von de Mitgliedern von The Eye stören.

Bisher hatten sich alle Träume von ihm bewarheitet. Hoffentlich tat es dieser auch.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zum Bett neben sich, in dem Narzissa lag, die Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegend. _Ario_. Der Name gefiehl ihm.

Leise seufzend schloss er wieder die Augen.

Obwohl die Erinnerung an die Schlacht, die erst am Tag zuvor stattgefunden hatte, noch schwer auf ihm lastete, wusste er, alles würde gut werden.

Er hatte es schließlich geträumt.

Und mit einem Traum hatte auch alles begonnen.


End file.
